Complicated past
by Lostgirllove
Summary: What if Kathrine killed the one Damon loved out of jealousy? What if he wants to avenge his lover's death? He doesn't want to get in the tomb to save her. He wants to get in the tomb to kill her. But what happens when he meets the doppelganger of his past lover? How will she affect his plan? Rated M for sex and language. Now on season 3, in 'Top Damon x OC stories around' !
1. The characters and the summary

What if Kathrine killed the one Damon loved out of jealousy? What if he wants to avenge his lover's death? He doesn't want to get in the tomb to save her. He wants to get in the tomb to kill her. But what happens when he meets the doppelganger of his past lover? How will she affect his plan?

Damon and Jessie have their struggles and always seem to power few. or so it seems... Will they push past the dilemmas and problems ahead, or will it tear them apart?

* * *

**Rated M for sex and language. Now on season 3, in 'Top Damon x OC stories around' !**

* * *

For everyone who is either starting this story or is up to date, please, please (!) go visit my tumblr that I made to dedicate especially to the story. So many people ask what my vision of Jess is and ask for me to put a face to her, so here it is ... blog/lostgirlloverl

* * *

**Short info on OC (Jessika Gilbert):**

**Mother:** Miranda Gilbert

**Father:** Greyson gilbert

**Sister(s):** 1; Elena Gilbert (deceased)

**Brother(s):** 1; Jeremy Gilbert (feternal twin)

**Origin:** Russia; Tulcea

**Sire:** Damon Salvatore

**Sire to:** Not yet a sire

**Age:** 17 (18 but undead at 17)

**Born:** September 13, 1994

**Turned:** 2009 (2010)

**Love interest(s):** Damon Salvatore

**Turned : **By Damon Salvatore's blood in 2010 (transition initiated by Elizabeth Forbes)

**Status:** Undead (Resurrected)

**Occupation:**

▪ High School Student (Currently)

**Species:**

▪ Human/Doppelgänger (Originally/Active)

▪ Vampire (Niklaus' bloodline) (Currently)

▪ Gypsie (Currently)

**Gender**: Female

**Family Members:**

▪ Johnathan Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

▪ Christopher Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

▪ Samantha Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

▪ John Gilbert † (Uncle)

▪ Grayson Gilbert † (Paternal/ biological Father)

▪ Miranda Sommers Gilbert † (Paternal/ biological Mother)

▪ Jenna Sommers † (Maternal Aunt)

▪ Mary † (Maternal Ancestor)

▪ Beth † (Maternal Great-Grandmother)

▪ Jeremy Gilbert (Paternal Twin Brother)

▪ Alaric Saltzman (Legal Guardian/Step-Father)

▪ Alaric's Unborn Child(ren) (Step-Sibling(s))

**Cause of death:**

▪ Gunshot wound to stomach (1st death; killed as human)

▪ Ritual kill (2nd death; killed as vampire by Niklaus Mikaelson)

**Killed by:**

▪ Niklaus Mikaelson (2nd time killed; killed as vampire)

▪ Caroline Forbes (1st time killed; killed as vampire)

▪ Damon Salvatore (with consent)

▪ Elizabeth Forbes †(1st time killed; killed as human)

* * *

**Physical Appearance:**

**Height**

▪ 5'2" (157.48cm)

**Hair color**

▪ Blonde

**Eye color**

▪ Blue

* * *

**Powers:**

Astral projection (Be and heard seen by victim and victim only in spirit form [duplication])

Power over nature Mesmer (make someone stop their movements)

Wound transferee. (heal humans wounds. [from human to human] [human wounds only])

Compulsion on both vampires and human. (can be compelled)

Answers (by blood spit, dogwood branches and birch bark paper.)

Shadow thieves

get pregnant by humans

survive on human food (slows dow desiccating process; will die eventually)

reincarnation (2 lives [will not remember previous life])

pass through human owned grounds

pass through vampire preventing forcefields

soul sharing (share the same soul to keep another alive but only if impromptu)

Ability to keep someone awake (unwillingly)

Ability to speed memory process

Manipulate memory

Make vampires spew, cough, vomit blood

**Vampire abilities:**

speed

hearing

strength

compulsion

vervain (Poison)

live on blood

supernatural healing

kill by sun

kill by wooden stake to the heart

kill by too much vervain

manipulate dreams


	2. Pilot

**So this is my first vampire diaries fan-fic so please bear with me. It follows the TV show and all Jessie's outfits have a link on my profile. :)**

* * *

Like every other day I wake up feeling scared. After what happened with mom and dad I wake up every morning thinking that something bad will happen. I'm scared for me, I'm scared for Jenna, I'm scared for Elena, but most of all I'm scared for Jeremy. As Jeremy's twin you can understand why I'm scared for him the most, but it doesn't mean I love Elena any less. The biggest reason for being scared for Jeremy is because of the drugs, while he's high, Elena's depressed and writing in her diary, I however drink when I can. I'm not saying I'm an alcoholic but if anybody in life offers you a drink, you take it because that's the only thing that can take away all the pain of loosing the ones you love. It takes the edge off.

Before I go and get my banana and coffee before school I jump in the shower to calm my nerves. Not like it works anyway, but I know that as soon as I see Elena and Jeremy, I'll put on the bravest face I have to make it all better. I can't let them see I'm scared, I can't show them I'm not okay. But I have to, for them.

As soon as I get out I put on some underwear and apply some red lipstick along with a little dark eye shadow, I've never needed to apply anything more, I guess it's because I eat healthy that my skin always stays radiant and smooth. When it comes to dressing, I've never been the kind of person to be seen in skirts and dresses, I'm more like Jeremy, and I dress mostly in darker colors. Although when it comes to things that include dressing smart or feminine, I do. Like at the founder's day balls, I'm probably the one that looks the most feminine. I pull out my too cool for school crop top, black ripped jeans and pull them over my matching black laced bra and pant set after pulling my long blonde hair over my one shoulder. Despite being Jeremy's twin, we never looked alike, I have blonde hair and green/blue eyes while he owns brown eyes and hair. Before going to check on Elena I grab my dark red beanie from off my drawers.

I walk into Elena's room to see her looking in the mirror.

"No diary this morning?" I ask with one eyebrow higher than the other as she looks over to me with the fake smile she gives. Not many people can see it's fake but I somehow manage to see right past it.

"Um, yeh, I just finished. I need coffee." Her smile sank a little as she walked out the door pulling me with her. I groan. I hate it when she does this, it's kind of our daily routine. As we walk down the stairs I see Jenna looking in the fridge before she turned to me and Elena,

"Toast. I can make toast?" she asked with a smile on her face. I really appreciate what she's been doing for me, Jeremy and Elena, after our parents died she's taken us on all by herself.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena simply replied as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. I snatched the coffee from her hands as Jeremy walked in,

"Is there coffee?" out of the blue Jeremy asks as he walks up to me while I'm grabbing a banana and snatches the coffee from my hands. I glare at him before turning to get another cup.

"Annoying isn't it?" Elena giggles, for that comment I push her slightly out the way and give her a sarcastic smile after taking her freshly made one.

"Your first day at school and I'm totally unprepared." aunt Jenna states as she rushes through the kitchen, finally grabbing her purse. "Lunch money?" she offers but I wave my hand no.

"I'm good." Elena also declines as she puts back the coffee making jug. But of course, Jeremy being Jeremy snatches the money which I'm sure is not going to be used on lunch.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna questions us as she packs her bag not realizing the time.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena, being the wise owl she is, reminds our restless aunt.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor…" she starts as she looks down at the watch in her watch while Jeremy and I talk about meeting up at the small _back-from-the-summer_ bonfire party tomorrow tonight. I told him ill meet him by the drinks. All of a sudden I catch the last part of Jenna's conversation, "crap!"

"Then go we'll be fine." Elena assures her. As she turns to Jeremy she asks if he's okay but like another time she tries to talk to him he shuts her down,

"Don't start." He replies to her in an annoyed tone.

I put my hand on Elena's shoulder to support her as she sips her coffee. "Just give him time, he'll loosen up, I promise. It's just hard, it's hard for all of us." I remind her.

"Easy for you to say, he's your twin. You guys have the whole connection thing." She sighs taking another sip of her coffee.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try" I huff and storm out grabbing my black Michael kors messenger bag and put on my burgundy converse high-tops before leaving. I hate it when she brings this up, it's like she's jealous all the time because me and Jeremy have a stronger connection than we do with her.

"Jessie, wait." She sighs and stops me before I get to the front door. I turn as she tries to apologise, "I-" before she could finish the sentence a car horn disturbs her.

"Saved by the horn." I sneer at her and turn out the door grabbing my car keys off the side before she could stop me. I didn't have the time or patience to deal with her _'__I'm-sorry-I didn't-mean-to-snap, please-forgive-me?'_ bull-shit today. I always forgive her, but I'm tired of it, she needs to either get laid and back off or shut the hell up and try to move on like the rest of us.

As I get outside I see Bonnie sitting in her car waiting for Elena. "Hey Jessie, are you okay?" she asks with a sympathy smile on her face and I smile back at her,

"Peachy. See you at school." I open the door to my beautiful, shiny black jeep wrangler before Elena could stop me.

* * *

As I get into school I'm immediately bombarded with sympathetic looks.

"HEY GIRL!" FINALY I'm no longer a loner! I hug the boy standing in front of me with a grin on my face. "How you holding?" he asks as he pulls me away holding me on by my shoulders. I rolled my eyes before answering (if you could call it an answer),

"I really wish people would stop asking me that. So how you doing Azz?" I tried to change the subject but before I could Aaron stood next to Bonnie and Elena outside the registry office with his mouth wide open. "Azz?" I followed his, Elena's and Bonnie's gaze to a muscular guy wearing a leather jacket, jeans and… shades?

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie predicted, Elena chuckled before commenting,

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground Hu?" _'Physic thing?' _my mind asked.

"Pretty much." Was her only answer. I stepped in front of Azz and waved my hand in front of him.

"What, I can't stare at a cute guy?" I laughed and tried to pull him away.

"Please be hot" Bonnie begged and I scoffed, why can't I be like that?

"Amen to that!" Azz quickly commented. As soon as the guy turned around both Bonnie and Azz's eyes widened and followed him with a stare. Before Azz could follow him and Bonnie I pulled him away by the arm.

We walked down the hall until I bumped into Jeremy, but before I could say anything the bell went and Azz pulled me with him to class. He looked pissed off, and stoned.

"whats up with Jer?" Azz asked as his eyebrows hightened. "He _never_ walks past you."

"My guess is Elena has pissed him off again." I sighed and continued to walk to class.

* * *

Before I knew it, school was over. Once again I was walking down the corridor and I bumped into a hard chest and lost my balance a little. Before I could fall I had two hands on my upper arms and two hands on my back. As I looked up I saw it was the guy that was in the registry office.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised.

"Eli-" before the poor guy could finish, Azz's hands left my back and were immediately throw in front of the guy,

"Hi I'm Aaron, but people call me Azz. "He flirted as the guy shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. And you are?" he turned to me waiting for an answer.

"I'm Jessie Gilbert, you'll have to excuse my friend here he's …-"

"Gay and single." Aaron stated with a smile as he finished my sentence for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it very nice to meet you both. I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I need to go visit the cemetery." He smiled politely and walked away as me and Azz waved.

As me and Azz walked out to my car we were disturbed from our conversation about tonight and what to wear by a crow on top of my roof.

"Okay birdy, shoo." It didn't budge. "Well what now?" I asked as I turned to Azz, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen I gotta go, I'll be around yours at 5 to get ready for the grill." He informed me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well thanks for the help Louie Spence!" I shouted to him, besides the fact he were coulored like Bonnie as they are both cousins. He turned and smiled after blowing me another kiss.

"Listen birdy, I have no food so you gonna have to shoo." I said to it seriously almost as if it were a human, I don't know why but it was like it was being controlled by someone. I guess that's why I talked to it like it were human. After asking it to shoo it left and allowed me to drive.

* * *

When I got home I jumped in the shower again and washed my hair with coconut shampoo. When I got out I dried my hair quickly. As I got into some clean underwear I hard Elena,

"Jessie, Azz is here." She informed me of his arrival. As he walked in he sat on my bed. The best thing about you best friend being gay is that it doesn't matter if you're in your underwear, they don't pay attention.

"So wach'ya wearing for tonight? I was thinking that cute, short, black laced dress that you _never_ worn." I rolled my eyes as I stood by my closet viewing all the clothes.

"We've known each other for 16 years and you forgot I hate dresses and skirts?" I chuckled.

"Well maybe its bout time you start to like them." He got off my bed and grabbed the dress, holding it out to me he pouted. "Come on you have the most amazing legs! You'd rock this dress!" he almost screamed. I took the dress from him as he jumped with joy, clapping his hands. After he finished his _'__I'm-crazy-but-I-don't-care'_ attack he ran over to my jewellery box and held out some red pieces of jewellery.

"I need something more than red jewellery Azz." I glared at him and laughed when he went back to my desk to fetch me my red lipstick and red nail polish to cover over the black. I smiled and turned for him to zip up my dress. "So you gonna paint my nails or what?" I said as I turned back around to face him.

"Well of course I am honey!"

He pushed me on my desk chair as he kneeled down next to me and begun on my right hand while I applied the lipstick with my left, as I can use both my left and right hand for anything. After I finished he motioned for my other.

"And for the one last touch…" he said as he raced over to my closet and pulled out my ankle-high, black floral detailed boots. I smiled and shook my head.

"How is it you always know what to accessories things with?" I giggled and he wolf whistled making my cheeks turn the colour of my red nail polish. "We ready?" I asked as I tried to calm my blushing cheeks.

"Let's go!" he shouted with a huge grin on his face as always.

As we made our way down stairs I saw Stefan and Elena talking…

"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" he asked,

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" she offered.

"Yeh come, it'll be fun." Azz insisted as we both made our way down the stairs. Stefan didn't say anything, he just nodded.

* * *

After being in the car with Stefan and Elena I learned how they both met. At the cemetary, morbid.

As we walked into the grill I could feel all our close friends on Stefan and Elena, especially Matt's. I felt so sorry for him, I know she broke his heart, but he'll get over it, I think. It was as if Azz was reading my mind he bent down to my ear and whispered,

"Poor guy, we should go before it gets awkward." I nodded to his suggestion and we made our way over to Tyler and Caroline.

Of course as soon as Stefan sat down Caroline immediately follows to go find out more information about him, as if she didn't have enough already.

"Typical Caroline, Hu?" I laughed.

"You got that right. You know I don't think I've ever saw you in a dress, except for the founders day balls. You look hot." As soon as Tyler complimented me I suddenly felt uncomfortable, this is why I don't wear skirts and short dresses.

"Doesn't she just. I had to practically beg her to wear it tonight, I'll see what I can make her wear for the bonfire." He winked at Tyler who chuckled as he chalked his pool cue.

"Well I'm gonna go, I'm tired." I simply said. I don't do well in crowds. I just wanted to up and leave.

"What? You barely been here a minute." Tyler stated as he looked up at me from just plotting a ball.

"Well I'm tired. I promise I'll be more fun tomorrow night." I smiled and waved them off as I went to go tell Elena that I was headed home. They waved me good bye as I kissed Azz on the cheek.

"I'll be round tomorrow morn to take you to school Hun." He informed me.

"What I don't get a kiss?" Tyler asked and tried to look insulted as he held his arms out in protest. I giggled and raised my eyebrow as I backed away slowly.

"Maybe when you're single" I laughed as he pouted.

When I got to Elena she seemed as happy with Stefan as she chatted with her friends. As long as he makes her happy. I mean he seems like a good guy. It's not like he's a monster out to get her blood or anything.

"Hey! Were you going?" she asked as she recovered from her giggling.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, so I'll see you back home. Bye guys." I said as I waved Bye to them. "It was nice meeting you how are you gonna get back?" I asked as I face-palmed my head.

"It's fine I'll walk her. I''m going that way anyway." I smiled as I made my way to my car after thanking him and kissing Elena on the cheek.

* * *

**Damon POV:**

It was unbelievable. She was there but she's supposed to be dead. my heart raced at 100 miles an hour just seeing her face. Her sister, Elena I think her name was, looked the double of Katherine. I was crazy to think it was her. I would have snapped her neck if she hadn't have ran off earlier. Earlier I sent my bird to go spy,whose name I learned is Jessie, but unlike her sister she wasn't creeped out, she apologised for not having food with her. I just had to make sure.

As she walked to her car I grabbed her hand slightly and she turned to me startled as she held a hand on her heart.

"Eliza?" I questioned as my brows threaded together. She lifted her one eyebrow higher than the other as she looked down to my hand that still grasped hers.

"Hi…um…no...I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked confused. I smirked. It pained me to not be able to kiss her and hold her. She looked more beautiful than Eliza. Although Eliza was her ancestor, I couldn't help but stare at her face remembering the times we shared together. Reluctantly I let her hand go.

"I want you to forget every thing about meeting me and being in the parking lot and go home safely." I compelled her before leaving and going back to the boarding house.

* * *

I watched as Zach accused my little brother of the deaths of my two victims last night. It was amusing. And I laughed mentaly.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was awoken by the sound of Azz's voice telling me to, and I quote, _'get you sweet ass up'_. I groaned and threw a pillow over my head, I did not want to do this today.

"Azz, I fell sick." I groaned at him. As he raised his eyebrows up at me. It wasn't all lies, after last night I felt like I was missing a piece of the night, I don't exactly remember getting from the grill to my car. It felt like it was there in my memory but it was playing hide-and-seek.

"You better not be lying. 'Cus if I go tell Jenna-" He rambled but I stopped him,

"I'm not lying Azz." I sighed and his face went from _'don't lie to me'_ to _'I'm concerned'_.

"Ok. But you're coming to the bonfire tonight, if your ill or not!" he half yelled. I nodded my head and he smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later baby doll." I smiled as he left. Victory to me! Sleep all day! And it didn't take me long to get back to sleep.

Unfortunately that sleep was disturbed by Elena when she got back from school.

"Hey. How you doing, Azz told me you were ill this morning. What happened?" I felt interrogated.

"Just felt a little sick is all." I shrugged as I sat up on my bed.

"Well I'd get up before Azz gets here. You know how he feels when it comes to getting you dressed up. He's so much like Caroline." She shook her head as she giggled.

"Yeh, you'd think he were related to Caroline and not Bonnie." I laughed. "Hey, is Jeremy home yet?" I asked as I stood and stretched.

"Umm…. Yes, I think so." She nodded before she left my room. As soon as she left I brushed my teeth and headed for Jeremy's room.

"Hey Jer." I smiled as I crawled onto his bed. He pulled me closer as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey 'lill sis." He smiled back. I slapped his arm.

"Only by a couple minutes, remember?" I reminded him as I pointed up to him.

"Right. But I'm still older than you." He laughed as I pouted and stood from his bed.

"I've gotta get back to my room, as Azz will be her soon to use me as his real-life Barbie doll." I rolled my eyes as he continued to stare at his TV.

Not long after I came out of the shower and heard a very familiar squawk. Surly it's not the same crow that visited me yesterday? I opened my window and handed it a piece of bread from my left over sandwich from last night.

"Jessie? What are you doing?" I turned to see Azz standing by my drawers as he there some underwear onto my bed.

"Feeding the crow. Why? Too morbid? I mean they are the birds of death right?" I questioned as my eyebrows heightened while only one of his did.

"You need to stop reading old legend books. Anyway, enough crazy talk, now it's time to play dress up" he grinned and clapped his hands together as he pulled open the closet doors. Like always he knew exactly what he wanted me to wear. While he was busy gathering accessories I pulled on my underwear and dried my hair quickly.

"So what's tonight's outfit?" I asked as he kneeled down in front of me and begun applying my makeup.

"I was thinking your whit crop top underneath you black playsuit with the braces and a plain black vest to go over it. It sounds boring, I know, but when I'm done you'll look the sexiest of them all. "He grinned as he concentrated on my makeup. "Get started on your nails." He ordered after finishing my eye makeup as he handed me the black matt nail polish.

"You do know that were only going to a bonfire right?" I laughed as I begun on my nails.

"Sure I do, but it's so fun dressing you up, because I don't get to dress you up when we go to the balls and such." He shrugged, obviously disappointed. I sighed and finished my last nail.

"Here put these on while I go steal us some of your Aunt Jenna's wine." He winked at me as he strutted out of my room live a diva while I laughed.

Soon enough he re-entered the room with two glasses of white wine. Taking a sip he gathered some accessories, such as to rings and two bracelets. 10 minutes later and we were done and ready to go.

"We're riding with your sister, I plan on getting us drunk tonight." He walked out of the room after passing me my bag that held my phone and money, etc.

* * *

"Hey! You made it." I approached Jeremy and gave him a hug as he handed me a drink.

"I'm going to go fine Tyler." Azz left after kissing my cheek and patting Jeremy's arm.

"So what we supposed to do Hu?" I asked as I gulped the drink down all in one.

"Whoa! Jess you planning on getting drunk or something?" he asked as he refilled my cup. And I nodded as I took a big sip from my first refill.

"How's it going with Vicki?" I asked as I finished off my refill.

"Ahh… it's uhh… is complicated, 'cus she with Tyler and all. I don't get her. She's on then off." He shook his head as he looked down at his feet before taking a sip of his beer. I refilled my cup for the second time.

"Well maybe she's just confused, I mean she's on alota drugs right?" he glared up at me in disgust. "What? What'd I say?" I asked as he walked off. I then noticed it was Vicki he walked off to. I sighed and bumped into Stefan.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he smiled at me and waved slightly.

"Hi, Jeremy's pissed with me because I said Vikki's on alota drugs." I sighed as I knocked back the last of my drink and snatched Steffen's doing the same as I did with all the rest.

"Umm… Jess how many drinks you had?" I looked down at my fingers and counted.

"Four maybe, I duno. I won't be drunk until another 5 so keep 'em coming." I said as I took a random drink and repeated the same with the last four drinks. "Sorry I'll get you anther when I go for a refill. But I can't guarantee it will all be there when I get back." I informed him as I walked off.

As I refilled my cup yet again along with Stefan's, I heard Tyler behind ma as he whistled. I turned and drank the contents of his cup. "Only four more to go." I sighed and did the same with my cup. "Let's make that three." I smiled sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" he asked as he inched closer and took Stefan's cup from me, which I was about to drink.

"Nothing, I'm getting drunk. I told you i'd be more fun tonight." Just then, like a miracle Azz came up to use doing a silly dance as he handed me another cup. "Hallelujah!" I held my hands up as I snatched the cup from him.

"How many more until?" I downed yet one more beer and refilled it up again.

"Two I think." I smiled as I drank more and more. "Done. Now the fun begins." I smiled and pulled both Azz and Tyler to where others were slightly dancing.

After a good twenty minutes and 19 beers later. I began to stumble and laugh hysterically at almost nothing. Until someone screamed help that is. Azz stood next to me and supported me as we walked to the _'scene of the crime',_ aka; Vikki's unconscious body. Just then I felt myself heave and run into the woods, leaving Azz with the rest of them. I thankfully managed to keep it down. As I turned I saw a guy with the most beautiful and crazy blue eyes I've ever seen. I felt myself go into a trance for a moment. He held my gaze and somehow he seemed so vaguely familiar. But as soon as I blinked, he was gone. It then dawned on me that I was probably drunk enough to conjure up the man of my dreams. Disturbing me from my thoughts I heard Elena, Azz and Stefan shouting my name.

"Over…here." I managed to slur out. As soon as I did both Azz and Elena had I locked in a hug.

"What is wrong with you?! Vikki Donavan is attacked by an animal in the woods and you come this far out?!" I heard Elena scream at me. "And you're drunk! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" but I didn't pay any attention to her. I followed Elena and Azz as they both held me up.

"Jessie!" I heard Jeremy shout as he came running towards me with a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" he asked as he put his hands on my upper arms.

"She's fine, just drunk." Elena answered for me.

"Come on. Let's sit you town." Azz and Jeremy sat me on the floor against the gazebos.

"Bonnie." I smiled up at my friend and pulled her down to my level by her arm. "I love you." I giggled. Not realizing that she froze still. But she smiled back and left after telling me she loves me too.

"Here have some water." Jeremy handed me a bottle of water before sitting next to me.

"listen i'm gonna go check on Bonnie, she looked a little spooked." he said before running after her.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news." she told Blena as Azz stood next to her.

"I gotta take jeremy and Jess home."

"Elena,Azz, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, Or I think I saw, I saw it when I touched Jess too, only I saw the crow then blue eyes. I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?" both Azz and Elena asked at the same time.

"That it's just the beginning." she simply said and pulled Azz away with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the boarding house...**

After running up to to his room looking for answers a bird flew into his room with a squawk as he entered. He watched the crow as it placed its self on top of a beam until he noticed someone was there.

"Damon." He simply stated the obvious.

"Hello brother." He smirked

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked as he watched his brother mess with small trinkets that lay on his desk.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked as he froze in place.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon answered sarcastically as he leaned against the bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Stefan informed him as Damon turned back to stand in front of him.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He smirked back to his brother as Stefan followed him with a gaze as he moved around the room.

As Stefan grew impatient, he snapped at his big brother, "Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." He replied simply acting as if it were obvious.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon moved yet again with a book in his hand this time, but Stefan still followed him with his eyes.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem…for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked in curiosity as Damon leaned against some drawers.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words, Elena and Jessie." He stated as he moved in closer to Stefan.

"She took my breath away. Jessie. She's a dead ringer for Eliza. Yet again Elena's a dead ringer for Kathrine too. Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?" he asked as he smiled, trying to rattle up Stefan.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan almost snarled.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked as he inched towards Stefan.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" he teased as he shoved Stefan's arm.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!" he hit Stefan around the head.

"I said Stop!" he yelled as he pushed Damon back.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can. And I can't wait to avenge Eliza!" he smiled as Stefan's eyes grew veins and turned blood shot as his fangs showed. Before more could be said Stefan threw both himself and Damon out of the window.

He groaned as he started to get back onto his knees from being on top of the sharp glass that lay beneath him. As he scrawled onto his knees he realized that his brother was not on the floor like he were.

"I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-" he paused to imitate Stefan's vampire reaction with hissing sounds before continuing with a laugh, "-thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." He said as he already knew that it was obvious.

"Not here. I won't allow it." He promised, little did he know he was promising the impossible.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" he pleaded to his older brother.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." He simply announced as he jumped from off the bush and walked closer to his brother.

"Just stay away from Elena." He begged. He knew Damon wouldn't hurt Jessie, he loved her ancestor too much.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." He paused for a brief moment. While Stefan looked down at his bare finger as he chuckled to Stefan. "Relax. Its right here" he stood in front of his brother as he handed him his ring back.

As soon as Stefan was vulnerable, Damon grasped his neck and threw him into a vampire speed he raced to Stefan's side, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped Feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He smirked to hear rustling." I think we woke Zach up. Hmm. Sorry, Zach." He apologised to his nephew as he walked away whistling as though nothing happened. Stefan stayed still on the ground as he breathed heavily, recovering from his brothers visit.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

It wasn't long until aunt Jenna came to pick us up. I felt so tired that I didn't even care about her rant about me and Jeremy being drunk. I just closed my eyes and tried to fall to sleep but the damn crow just kept on squawking. I ended up closing my window. I woke up in the middle of the night to look out the window to see if the crow was still there. But all I got in return was a gaze from a blue eyed man outside my room, I didn't see his face, I only saw his beautiful eyes. But I didn't think much of it, I was half asleep and still drunk so I went back to sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it. please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Do you like the fact of Damon wanting to kill kathrine? and do you like Aaron? i hope you enjoyed it. Dont forget to check out my profile for Jessie's outfits :)**


	3. Night of the comet

**Thanks to everyone who has favoritized this story or is following it. I hope you will take the time to leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy, :)**

* * *

When I woke up I heard Jenna coming up the stairs, just getting the sudden hit of my headache. As soon as I got up I threw a top over my head and stood by my doorframe eavesdropping on their conversation,

"Boozy house wife." Elena half insulted.

"Up it is." Both I and Jenna said at the same time.

"So you're up then?" Elena asked with a wide grin.

"You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" And I edged closer as I stood next to the pair.

"he left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. There is no wood shop, is there? No." she probed as she came to sudden realization.

"Great. Well that's just great!" I walked back into my room before slamming the door. He's lying now? Surly Jenna would understand that he wants to see Vicki if he'd have just explained, not to mention that I had to go catch up on some work today in class...10 minutes ago!

As soon as I get back into my room I threw on my skull printed jeans, a plain white top and my 3 ¼ leather jacket, adding a ring and necklace to complete my look of course, and brushing my hair thoroughly. I grab my bag that held all of my makeup for when I had the time to apply it in school, and jump in some shoes before running down the stairs.

"Hey! Why you in such a rush?!" Elena questioned in a half-yell.

I said nothing. I just grabbed my keys and ran out of the house. Adding to my headache more. I did my best to go as fast as I could, not to mention the blinding light that hit my sensitive eyes. I reached into my bag and grabbed out my shades as I jumped into my car and drove straight for the school.

* * *

I locked my car before running into my English classroom,

"I'm sorry… I forgot… I've been ill and…" before I could finish he pointed to the chair next to me as he read through his papers.

"Sit." So I followed his instructions and did as he told me.

"Ok, sure I can totally do that." I quickly put down my bag next to me and looked up to see him still _'looking things over'. _It's kind of the thing with , he's so much like , a douche.

"Quiet." He rudely held his hand up to stop me from talking. thats my flaw, I let teachers walk all over me, because I know it will help me get somewhere in life. I actually want to be a pathologist, because if I were a surgeon it would only take that one wrong turn and they're dead. But if I were a pathologist I wouldn't need to think about killing them, because they're already dead. Call me morbid, but I find the human body interesting. So I did what he asked, once again, and shut my mouth.

"You're late." I jumped as he slammed the papers harshly in front of me on the desk.

"Yeh, and I'm-"he cut me off. I couldn't expect anything more.

"You realize that you already missed 2 classes this week?" I nodded my head yes knowing if I talked he'd probably cut me off again. "Yes. Of course you do." SAVED BY THE BELL. Finally I could get away from this creep. "No more missed classes again this week. Understood? Oh… another thing, DETENTION! This Friday." I nodded once again as he pointed to the door. "No get out I have a class here this morning." Without hesitation I left.

His loud voice did not do my head ache any good at all. I sat down in my next lesson next to Aaron. As I leaned forward I asked for an aspirin. He kindly handed it to me with a grin. And I gladly took the small compressed powder and popped it into my mouth.

"Girl you were hammered last night. Shades." he pointed to my eyes that I had forgotten were covered in my dark sunglasses. I slowly unveiled my sensitive eyes to the bright sun that cascaded through the huge window.

"Don't remind me. Where's today anyway?" I groaned as I rubbed my temples. Just then she walked through the door like a psychic person. I groaned again.

* * *

Finally we were able to make our ways to our cars and get the hell out of school. Aaron and I were talking about the comet tonight and honestly I couldn't care less. This town has so many little events that are fun, but honestly? A comet?

"Hey guys. Whoa! Old book." I stated as I lightly brushed it with my fingers. "Wuthering heights, by Ellis bell. Good book. You know Elena loves this book? It's why you brought it right?" I smiled politely at Elena and Stefan. "Well I gotta go see how Jeremy's doing." I waved good bye to Stefan and Elena, as did Azz.

"I'll meet you in the grill tonight, okay?" I nodded to Azz as he kissed my cheek goodbye. "See ya sweetie." I waved as I laughed at his moon walk to his car.

* * *

"Talk about what?" I asked as I placed my keys down on the table as well as my bag and jacket.

"Good, maybe your sister can help." She said as he tried to leave the house. I looked at Jenna once more with my eyebrow high, "Hey, you! Come. Sit." Reluctantly he did as Janna asked and sat in front of her. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchies food whenever I got stoned." She reminisced.

"You got high?" both I and Jeremy asked partially shocked.

"Did. Past tense. But, to get a little distraction from life it worked. For a while. Never lasts, , I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding What the Finally you're awake." I watched as Jeremy walked off as he got bored and Jenna sighed.

"He'll come round Jenna." I hugged her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm failing."

"Jenna, you're not failing. He's just having a rough time. After everything that's happened you've helped us through it, that's all we-he needs right now." i corrected my self before i said anything else. "Just give it time." she nodded as she lifted her head to take a look at me. She didn't say anything. she just smiled. I took a tortilla chip from the bowl, although she slapped my hand for doing so.

"Jessie I'm going to the boarding house to go see Stefan, wanna come." I heard Elena's little voice all of a sudden as she popped her head around the door frame.

"Yeh sure." I smiled at Jenna and gave Jenna another hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is huge. You sure he lives here?" I giggled.

"Yep, pretty sure." She said as we approached the big door. She rung the bell that held its place on the wall, but no answer.

"Try nocking." I suggested to the door knocker on the front. Strangely the door was left ajar. Just then she crept into the house and I would have pulled her back but she kicked my leg when i attempted to do so.

"Elena this is breaking and entering." I whispered but she waved me off. She called for Stefan as she ventured into the house, reluctantly I followed.

"Stefan?" she called once more. We both stood looking into the living room until we heard a creek of the door. We both turned to see no one there, but Elena edged close and I watched as a squawking crow flew in through the open door.

As I turned to watch the bird and walked into a solid chest,whose I presumed to be Stefan, but as I looked up I saw a tall and handsome man with beautiful blue eyes that looked so strangely familiar. He cocked his head and smiled at me, I opened my mouth to speak but before any words could come out Elena's bet me to it,

"I… I'm sorry for barging door was…Open." She looked back at the door that was now strangely closed.

"You must be Elena. And you must be...the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said, his eyes never left my face as he said so, "I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother." I looked from his gaze and slightly backed away.

"He never told us he had a brother." I simply stated with a smile.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He held my upper arm gently as he guided us both into another room, much like a library as it was crowded with books. I looked back to see Elena scanning the house.

"Wow. This is your living room?" she asked from behind us and we both turned to her.

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my glad to see my brother so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one." He informed Elena.

"The last one?" Elena questioned obviously looking a little uncomfortable.

"his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." He asked adding to the tension.

"nope." Elena shook her head and looked over to me as I circled to the back of the couch.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He sounded like a first rate jackass who desperately wanted to piss his brother off.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I said as I stood in front of the many books that had piled onto the table. I felt him stand beside me once again. I couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon predicted. I turned to look at Stefan standing in the doorway. How did he know Stefan was there?

"Elena, Jessie. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan notified us both as Elena walked closer o Stefan as I walked to sand next to Damon. He looked down at me and smiled, politely I returned it.

"I know, I should have called, I just—"Damon cut her midway sentence and turned back down to me as he welcomed us,

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker, i on the other hand have always been attractive." He smirked down at me and I chuckled.

"Big ego." I stated but he just shrugged it off with a smile. I walked closer to Elena and Stefan as Damon shadowed me.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you Jessie." His gaze never leaving his brother.

"Yeah, I should probably go. We should go." She corrected before continuing. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

He didn't say anything at first, he just smiled. "You too Elena. And it was pleasurable meeting you, Jessie." He lifted my hand to his lips as he gently kissed my hand. I felt a sudden blush rise my cheeks.

"You too." I smiled as he realised my hand. I followed Elena, who stood in front of Stefan, as he stared at his brother.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena finally managed to get him out of his trance, sort of.

"See you later stef." I said before leaving him to his staring contest with his brother, honestly, if I were in a staring contest with those eyes to, I'd probably be just as ignorant as Stefan was. I waved at them both, but only Damon seemed to notice, and he smiled at me in return.

"What was that?" Elena asked as we walked to her car.

"I duno, family drama? Maybe." I suggested.

"Well whatever it was it was awkward."

"His brothers hot." I stated, almost as if it were no big deal. She scoffed. "What?"

"He sounds like an ass." She smiled as we both got into her SUV.

"You mean he's got a good ass?" we both laughed as we drove away.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I whistled as both Jessie and Elena left. Stefan turned to me, he looked pissed, good.

"Great gal, she's got spunk, Jessie I mean. She's so much like Eliza. It's unbelievable. Elena on the other hand isn't as much like Kathrine as I thought. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess hospital." I teased.

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

"How long was Elena and Jessie here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, '_I'm a high school human'_?"

"I'm not playing any game." I don't see why he keeps on denying it.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." I intended to confront him, to make him crave what he wants almost as bad as he wants them as I walked closer towards him and whispered it in his ear.

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I shrugged to him before leaving with a smirk.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena informed our aunt Jenna as she prepared herself some food. It looked disgusting.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." She joked, it earned a slight giggle, but nothing from Elena. Then Jeremy walked through the door. "Jeremy. Jeremy, where were you?" she stomped to the bottom of the stairs and I followed as he stopped in his tracks.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's that's cool." He stuck his thumb up to her as he continued to walk up the carpeted stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no! "Before I knew it Jenna threw her apple at his back and he turned to face us.

"Ow! Why? Why, why did you do that?" he didn't look too bothered by the apple. He looked too stoned to be bothered by the apple more like.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She ordered, but it didn't affect him.

"Parental authority, I like. sleep tight." He simply said as if it weren't a problem.

"Jeremy?" I called as I ran to catch up with him on the stairs. As soon as he turned he kissed me on my cheek then repeated as he did before,

"Sleep tight." He turned and went back into his room. It's not like I was a miracle worker. I may have a strong relationship with him as his twin sister but I didn't have the bond to stop his addiction, so I sighed and walked back downstairs to see Jenna with her head in her hands.

"Are you ok Jenna?"I asked as I comforted placed a hand on her shoulder. She got from off the chair and smiled at me.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't worry Jenna." I kissed her cheek and then Elena's before leaving the kitchen for my bed.

* * *

"We've never gotten to the texting part." I groaned as I came to stand next to bonnie.

"She moaning again?" Bonnie nodded her head, I already got the full story this morning before I went for a run.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie cleared up for her.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway. "Elena stated as she proceeded to hand out the flyer s for tonight's comet.

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there. Unlike Jessie"

"Hey!" I said in a warning tone from her insulting comet. In my defence, I flirt with Tyler Lockwood.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie continued.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as she ignored me completely.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't. aren't you Jess?" I looked at them both and nodded my head yes.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

**The boarding house…**

What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked in an anxious and worried tone. Why would he come home? Why now?

"'Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his. Not to mention now that he knows Jessie is here, I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon." Stefan said as he buttoned up his burgundy shirt.

"Who's Jessie? You know what I don't want to know. He's putting us all at risk, Stefan. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach said even more aware of the situation than before.

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan reassured while he walked over to his leather jacket and began to place it over his arms.

"You're sure? "Once again he asked. Stefan sighed, he knew he was lying to himself, and to Zach.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon." He admitted honestly.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for."

"I'm not sure if it's her I came back for." Once again he sighed and left Zach alone in his room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood next to Tyler and we both watched as both Vickie and Jeremy began to talk. As soon as the made contact I noticed Tyler straighten his back and tense.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked shocked to see with my own eyes as he handed her a bottle of pills.

"I have no idea. He needs to stop dealing my girlfriend." He told me sternly and I nodded in response. I knew he needs to stop, but it's not like he's drug pushing her, she actually wants the pills.

Both I and Tyler both walked up to my brother and Vickie as they just finished their conversation.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asked. But it didn't really seem like he cared.

"Like you care." She brushed past both me and Tyler, looks like she noticed too.

"What you lookin' at gilbert?" Jeremy didn't respond, he just walked past Tyler with a smug look on his face.

"Easy tiger. I know you don't get along but you're my friend and he's my brother. Try play nice when I'm around at least?" I asked as I patted his shoulder and he nodded to me, I smiled at him, but turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Azz." I sighed.

"What's up?" he questioned with a confused look on my face.

"Family feuds." Both I and Tyler said in unison.

"Well I'm going to have to separate you because we gotta get you ready for tonight." He smiled as he pulled me to the exit by my arm.

"Remember something hot!" Tyler shouted to us and I gave him a glare and we all chuckled. I knew Tyler never means it like that, he's a good guy, when he's not being a dick to everyone else.

* * *

As soon as we arrived to my house Azz dragged me up to my room and shut the door. Like always he immediately strutted to my closet.

"Okay. I got it!" my eyes widened to him.

"That fast?" I almost shrieked as he held a dress out for me. "OH, no…no, , no… I'm not wearing another dress this week. I'm going with simple jeans and a shirt" He stared at me and pouted.

"You can find me a shirt if you want?" i asked. he smiled and ran to my drawers pulling out some low-rise boyfriend jeans, a white top and a red plaid shirt. "Yes to the tops but no to the jeans." I pulled the clothes from him as I pushed the jeans back into the draws.**(outfit link on my profile)**

"Come on! You always wear dark clothes." He pulled the jeans back out and held them up to me.

"You're a bad Influence on me." I retorted and snatched the jeans back from him. Out the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

I came out of the bathroom and he bombarded me with some attached black bracelets.

"So when will you get a boyfriend so you can get some? You see to have a lot of stress lately, maybe frustration sex could help." I turned to him with my black beanie in my hand and wide eyes that held dark eye makeup. "Oh, come on! its ok we'll find you someone sweetie."

"Azz. I don't need to _'get some'_." I quoted with my fingers. "I'm no virgin Azz, you know that. I just don't think now's the right time."

"Listen to me honey. You need to move on. You said so yourself when you broke up with Jake. I know you, and I know you defiantly seen someone you like because you didn't flirt as much with Tyler today at school." I sighed and bowed my head to hide my smirk, but of course Azz being Azz, bends down to look at my blushing cheeks. "OMG, so come on tell me! Who? Is he cute? Do I know him?" he interrogated as he pulled me onto my bed by my wrist.

"Ok. You don't know him, but oh…my god, he's hot! Like wow he's hot! But he's Stefan's _older _brother." I emphasized on the older part, he isn't even in school.

"Oh honey. How old? Age doesn't really matter, He may know his way round the bedroom better" he winked and I hit his arm.

"I'm not actually sure." I sat back up and pulled him up with me.

"Were, 17. How much older can he be than Stefan?" he asked as though he were talking maybe a year older than him.

"Maybe 2 or 3 years? But one thing I do know, he's got the most beautiful eyes. I didn't even think it was possible for a man's eyes to be so…" I kind of got lost for words and stopped there.

"Is he going to be at the comet tonight?" I shrugged, but deep down, I hoped he was.

* * *

By the time we got to the _'celebration'_ everybody already started to light their candles and were sitting in the grill hanging out like soon as I spotted Elena and Tyler we both walked to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" Jeremy approached us with Caroline and matt.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler spat

Jeremy ignored his tone and continued with concern, "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." I hit Tyler lightly on the arm, I didn't want Elena to know, and I knew she'd go all motherly on him.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked with a confused frown in seconds as she glared over to Jeremy then back to Tyler.

"Ask him." He motioned. I face palmed my hand and shook my head. Shits about to get heavy.

"You wanna do this right now?" he asked as he leaned forward

"Are you dealing?" Elena inquired and Jeremy turned to look at her and again back to Tyler.

"She's never gonna go for you." He assured my brother with a smug look.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." My jaw dropped and I gazed at him.

"Jeremy?" I questioned and looked at him in disappointment.

"Oh come on Jess! I already know that Jake de-flowered you last year." He hissed at me and I bowed my head in shame and begun to walk away quickly before I heard anything more than I didn't want to hear.

"I'll go start looking for Vickie." I informed. I didn't even bother to look at Elena, whose eyes I felt were burning holes into my back as I walked away. I felt Azz follow closely behind me as I stepped outside, I needed air.

As we both stood in the cold air he held me tightly to his chest. I didn't cry. I was sick and tired of crying. Not this time I won't. "Come on, let's go find Vick." He released me and nodded.

After a few minutes of searching we decided to split up. Aaron decided to go look around the square a little more and I decided to go look ontop of a roof nearby. As I got to the top I saw Vickie sitting on the floor of the roof. As I looked around more I saw Stefan and Damon standing on another side of the building. I ignored their glares and crouched down next to Vickie.

"Hello, Jessie." He smiled politely and I returned it with a warm smile to the ice-eyed man that stood next to Stefan.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open." She moaned as she brought a hand to her neck.

"You ok?" both me and Stefan asked at the same time as one another.

"I took some pills man, I'm good." She half chuckled. She looked pretty out of it.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked a little confused.

"We came up here to talk, but when we came up here we found this girl, who ever she might be. She looked pretty out of it, you should get her home." Damon told me as he took a step closer and offered me his hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up with a lot more force than needed and I collided into his chest.

"Whoa. Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." He smirked down a me. I could feel his abs under the thin layers of clothing between us, it made me want to stay in his arms for longer. Finally I looked up to him and met his gaze. It wasn't until Vickie started to laugh that I broke away from him, realizing out surroundings.

"Wow. You guys have some serious sexual tension going on." I blushed and helped her to her feet as I wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"You should get her to matt, he's worried, and I won't be long." Stefan smiled at me and I waved slightly before leaving through the door faintly hearing Damon call out a _"good-bye Jessie."_ to me as I left.

* * *

"Oh my god! Vickie! Do you know how worried I was? Where were you?" matt questioned as he ran closer to us, taking Vickie in his arms. "You know what it doesn't matter, your safe now. Thank you." He tuned to me as he helped Vickie to a seat.

"No, no. it wasn't me, Stefan found her, I'm just returning her. She ancidently ripped out her stitches though." Matt sighed.

"Well thank you anyway. Get well Vick" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"It's no problem. Hey if you see Azz, could you tell him that I left to go home?" I asked him and he turned to me before nodding.

"If you hurry you might catch Elena, she let like 2 seconds ago. And Jessie?" I turned to look at him and nodded. "You can do so much better than Jake." I bowed my head and instantly left.

And I did. I catch up with Elena and shouted her Just as she was about to get into her car.

"Hey I thought Azz was dropping you off at home?" she asked with a sigh.

"We kinda parted as we looked for Vickie." I notified as I leaned back on my black boot heels.

"Oh, well get in then." She motioned towards the car and I walked around to the other side before jumping in.

On the ride home it was mainly quiet until…

"So…. Did you know about Jeremy dealing to Vickie?" she asked. Thankfully not the question I was expecting.

"Not long before you found out." I kept quiet. I didn't want to risk the conversation I'd been avoiding all night with everyone else.

"You slept with Jake Lucas?" she asked as she quickly glanced towards me. I shuffled in my seat to try and break the tension but it only seemed to make it worse. "When?"

"Why? What does it matter Elena?" this was starting to annoy me. "It's no one else business apart from mine." I told her firmly as I glared at her.

"Okay, fine! I won't ask."

As soon as we pulled up, I ignored everything and everyone and just went straight into the bathroom for a shower. When I got out of the long hot shower I came out of the bathroom in some clean pyjamas to see Jenna lying on my bed. I flopped down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I heard. You and Elena talking. Jenna, you will be fine. Just because you're not mom doesn't mean you not going to get the hang of all of this. Because you will. It's just a phase. I'll help him get out of this, I promise." She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I know." It wasn't long before I fell asleep and honesty, I dreamed about Damon.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I watched as I saw the blonde girl, Caroline, walking through the mystic grill car park on her own. She dropped the keys on the ground and finally this was my chance to introduce myself so I can use her to get to she turned she gasped and held her hand to her heart.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I said calmly as the lie rolled off my tongue.

"No, its , I was hoping I'd see you again." She flirted. Wow this girl is going to be easy.

"I know."

"Cocky much?" she chuckled.

" Very much." I smirked as she smiled. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

_Dear diary,_

_today I listened to Elena she told me what she would be writing in her diary tonight, and I told her what I would Wright in mine tonight, but I didn't tell her I'd write this. Then we kissed. It was…amazing. Yes I may have begun to like her because she looks like Kathrine, but now I know I love her for different reasons. But it doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for her sister, because deep inside I still love Eliza. I know that Damon will have and love Jessie because I've already see the way they look at each other tonight. So the only way I can get past this is if I forget about how I feel about Eliza and concentrate on how I feel towards Elena._

* * *

**So what did you think about Stefan's diary entry? what do you think the story of the past is? i just guess its a _complicated past. B_ut once again please leave me a review or send a PM. did you hate it? love it? Outfit links on my profile**


	4. Friday night bites

**Damon's POV:**

I heard Caroline wake up. I hate it when humans tried to sneak ?! I'm a vampire, crazy hearing skills. Now I needed to scare and compel her. She looked over to where I was sleeping seconds ago and turned to me,

"Good morning." She gasped and backed away, but I inched closer.

"Please don't." she grasped a lamp in her hands, getting ready to hit me,

"Don't do that." I warned her but she did it anyway, soon my head was facing the window, it's not like it hurt though. She scrambled across the bed to the other side, "Ah, ah, ah." I held my finger up as she threw something at me, I dodged it and she made a go for the door, of course I was able to stop her and push her onto the bed.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" pathetically she threw a pillow at me, like that's going to do much. Not like I didn't catch it before it had the chance to collide with my face anyway.

"This could have gone a completely different way." I informed. Then I realised the scent of her blood on the pillow and I smelled it, allowing my vampire side to come out and play.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Jenna had woken me up this morning as she, I'm presuming, ancidently kicked me in her sleep. I groaned and took a shower after waking her up. I heard my phone buzzing on my bed-side table and picked it up after looking at the caller ID.

"hey Azz" I smiled as I collected some black shorts and vampire teeth printed top along with some black lace underwear of course, some jewellery and make up so I didn't look too plain.

"_Hey, how you feeling after last night. I know that Jeremy totally ratted you out to everybody."_

I sighed hearing his words, I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Well I was fine until you just mentioned it. Anyway, I'll meet you in English. I have detention today by the way."

"_Ok sweetie see you then, oh and good look I heard Jones is in a mood."_ He hung up and I quickly threw on my clothes and some shoes before leaving the house for school.

"What's up you guys?" I asked as I walked up to both Bonnie and Elena talking, obviously she was trying to convince bonnie about something.

"Nothing, bonnie just has a bed feeling about Stefan." She smiled.

"Well as long as everything's ok with you guys, I'm gonna go find Jeremy." They both nodded and I walked over to the stoner pit knowing that he was obviously was going to be there.

I saw Jeremy walking from Vickie, and he was clearly upset about something so I stopped him in his tracks.

"Listen I know your pissed with my 'because I told everyone about you and Jake but I'm not in the mood to do this now." He tried pushing past me once more but I stopped him again.

"I'm not here to yell at you, I'm not Elena, but I am here to see how you're doing. I saw you talking to Vickie, is everything ok?" I asked after not getting anything from him with my first attempt.

"I don't wanna talk about it, just please leave me alone." I didn't bother stopping him, the bell for class had already gone off and I couldn't be late for another one of Mr Jones' lessons.

We didn't do anything exciting in English, just boring Shakespeare stuff again, but Mr jones wasn't going to let me forget about my detention that easily either, he didn't have to shout _"you, detention after school"_ across the room and make everyone stare at me.

I catched up with Stefan sitting on the bleachers,

"Cool ring." I smiled as I sat next to him, he smiled back at me.

"It's a family air loom, I keep it on my persons at all times, and Damon has one too." I nodded and watched as he looked at the football team in practice.

"You should try out you know. I heard you showed up Tyler Lockwood, ignore him by the way, he's just an ass sometimes. And our team sucks, we could use you." He nodded and smiled at me as we both stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Elena. Consider trying out for the team though Stefan, you never know, it might be fun." I walked off and went to where Elena and bonnie stood in their shorts, ready for practice. I catched them mid-conversation,

"You, me Stefan and Jessie." Elena ordered.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked confused as to why my name was mentioned in their conversation.

"Were having dinner. Tell her she has to give him a chance" she ordered once more

"But tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie changed the subject, but she wasn't going to get passed Elena that easily.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena responded with a stern look as she stretched.

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie moaned at Elena.

"Good."

"So remind me why you aren't coming back on the team again?" I sighed at Bonnie's question.

"Because I don't like taking orders from Caroline." I stated.

"But you could easily run her for captain, I mean you can do splits, backflips and you're like freaky flexible." I rolled my eyes at them both and stretched with them.

"Seriously, where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. It's not like her. Try her again." Elena suggested as she placed down her water bottle. I turned from her and stood, touching my toes and then lifting my leg into the splits I heard Elena and Bonnie talking.

"Uh..."

"What?" I asked as I stayed in my position hearing the loud music. It must have had something to do with Caroline, no doubt.

"Oh, my god. That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

With that I turned to see who Caroline's mystery guy was, bout my jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was,

"That's no mystery guy," Elena started and I finished for her,

"That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" we all stood still and gawped as Caroline came bouncing over to us.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. Jess I didn't know you were coming back, where's you uniform?" she almost jumped at the thought of me being back on the squawk.

"I'm not back I was just stretching." I looked over my shoulder to see Damon staring at me, when he noticed I was looking at him he winked making me immediately turn away.

"Well that's a disappointment, come on, for old times' sake, just join in for today? I know that you have your P.E shorts with you" I nodded yes and stood next to the rest of the girls after getting into my shorts. I looked to see Damon still sitting in his car watching like a perv, but I ignored it and continued stretching. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, , sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! O.K. it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8." She commanded. By the time Elena was sent to the back, Damon had gone.

"You ok?" I asked as I came to stand next to her in the back as I continued with the routine. I didn't really need to observe much, after the first repeat I kinda got it.

"Yeh. I don't think me re-joining was a good idea though" I stopped and looked at her.

"Listen, if you want to stop, then stop. But don't forget that we need to start somewhere to get back to how we were. But as your sister it's my right to tell you to quit, you look miserable." We both smiled and I continued following Caroline's orders. I followed Elena with my eyes at the same time seeing her making her way to the side of the bleachers to watch Stefan.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat In Stefan's room shuffling through his journal, all the time thinking about Jessie, Eliza was never that flexible. I wish I could be with her and hold her and kiss her, its eating me alive.

"How were try outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many Adjectives." I commented with sarcasm. He ripped the book from me as I chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and… I want us to start over." I laughed mentally. I continued and rose from the chair, "We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, Then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." I acted, making him believe that I was saying it sincerely, it wasn't long until I laughed in his face.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." He pleaded

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, means _'by the way.' _She was at cheerleading practice. But I it wasn't her I was looking at, I saw how flexible and hot Jessie was in her little shorts as she did the splits, Just… simmer down, I didn't even go near much as I wanted to take Jessie in my arms and leave a trail of kisses down her body..." I trailed off to stop myself from getting something that this is not the time or place for. I picked up a feather that sat idly on a table in front of me before I continued. "I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." I rubbed my hands together and blew them as I backed out of the room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Detention was a drag. But finally I was home and took a shower. When I got out, I saw some clothes laid out on my bed for me along with a note,

_Jessie,_

_Your sister asked me to come to your little dinner gathering thing but I made plans to hang with Tyler. I'll put in a good word for you btw. So to say sorry, I chose your outfit, nothing fancy but it's cute._

_Love Azz xxxxxx Ps. I asked Lena to shout at you if you don't wear it!_

I giggled and held up the short shorts and black top with a cross back. Damn that boy for knowing that I hate it when Elena acts all motherly. I threw it all on and jumped down the steps to see everyone sitting happily at the table.

"Sorry I'm late. What? Is Elena's food terrible?" I asked but then leaned down to Stefan and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, it always is." He laughed and immediately stopped when she gave us both a glare,

"What did she say?" she pointed at both of us in a joking manner. I took some pasta off Bonnie's plate and surprisingly it was edible.

"Wait… you didn't cook this, did you? Ah…. Saved by the bell." I sung as I ran to the door and opened it to see both Caroline and Damon standing on the other side of the door.

"Surprise! Azz said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She grinned and I smiled back.

"Hope you don't mind" he smiled politely and I returned the favour with a smile also as Caroline hoped through the door, handing me a cake.

"Oh. Not at all, thank you. Well you'd better come-"then I got cut off by Stefan,

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Jessie to invite me in." he smiled to both me and his brother.

"Yeh you can jus-"again Stefan cut me off, now this was getting downright rude.

"No, no, can't, uh he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline ordered

"Were just finishing up." Stefan tried again. I looked behind me to see the drama this had all caused.

"Its fine, you're welcome to come in any time Damon." I smiled and he stepped inside.

"You have a beautiful home Jessie, Elena." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." Both Elena and I said in unison.

"I cannot believe that let you on the team. Tyler must be good for you. Go for it." She encouraged Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon quoted to us all.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're even going to learn the routines. But you were amazing Jessie, shame you don't re-join." I smiled and patted Elena's arm.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie reassured but Caroline just kept blubbering on,

"Me too." I offered, I practically perfected the routine today anyway.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline ignored us, I think it was to pissed her off.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. Neither do you actually Jessie." He looked over to me as he said it.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents , I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline interjected. I kicked her leg and gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." he told us both.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up." I looked at Stefan's face, I could see he had grown uncomfortable.

I stood in the kitchen as I placed the plates and glasses into the dishwasher.

"One more." I turned to see Damon holding another glass in his hand. Before I could grasp it it fell from my hands, luckily Damon had quick reflexes.

"Oh, thank you. Nice save." I giggled

"I like you. You know how to laugh. Your beautiful, and you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. Your sister does too." I smiled and watched as he leaned up the kitchen side units.

"Earlier, did you mean Katherine? I remember you mentioning her." I bent down to place the plate in the dishwasher but he took it from my hands and put it in himself.

"Mm-hmm. And Eliza."

"How did they die? Both of them I mean?"

"Kathrine In a fire. But Eliza was… murdered. Tragic murder." He almost looked as if he could cry.

"Recently? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind at all, it seems like it was yesterday, Eliza's death I mean, Kathrine's is merely a memory."

"What were they like?"

"Both was beautiful, Eliza a lot more than Kathrine. A lot like you in that department. She was kind, and she cared a lot for others more than she did herself. She was very sexy and seductive. But Kathrine was the complete opposite. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but also very seductive." He reminisced.

"So which one of you dated Kathrine first?"

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He said as he close the dishwasher door and stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry about Kathrine, you lost her too." I apologised.

"It wasn't her I was upset about, it was Eliza. But thank you. I wouldn't even consider cheerleading if I were you." He changed the subject.

"And why do you say that?" I asked as I tilted my head

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." He took another step closer so we were merely 4 inches apart.

"You saw that Hu?" I smiled and looked down to break the awkward and even know there was sexual tension.

"Uh-huh."

"I used to love it, rubbing it in caronline's face that I could bend in ways she couldn't .It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I sighed and looked back up to see him looking at me with his beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

"So don't let , move on. Problem solved. ta-da." I chuckled slightly.

"You make it sound so easy." He leaned and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, I felt something go through me, and it was like an electric current. I looked up at him, I could tell he felt it too. He held the side of my neck just below my ear and gently grazed my jawline with his thumb. He edged closer to me until we heard Bonnie clear her throat,

"Hey, you guys need some help." I turned to look at her and then smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not." Damon added with a smile. "In fact if you don't mind I'm gonna go back in and see what they are talking about." I nodded and smiled.

As soon as he left bonnie leaned over to me. _"Are you crazy? He's with Caroline." _She yell/whispered I sighed and she was right, so I decided to play dumb.

"What? We were talking. Where's Elena?" I asked and tried to change the subject.

"Oh no, don't you change the subject. You two were dripping with _sexual_ tension." She whispered the sexual part to me. I sighed again and walked over to the napkins and begun to fold them. "Elena's gone to the toilet." Bonnie replied my earlier question as Caroline entered the room.

"Lovely" we both groaned.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." He lectured just as Caroline left the room.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." I informed sternly, He's my _little_ brother, he can't tell me what to do or the way to do it.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with Jessie whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." I said as I sat closer to him in in the armchair besides his seat and patted his shoulder.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After everyone left I went to my room and got into my pyjamas before lying in bed. I couldn't help but think about what happened in the kitchen earlier with Damon. We almost kissed. Soon after I fell to sleep, and I found myself in a pretty so arousing dream…

"_Thank you, for letting me use your brother's shirt, the wine got everywhere. Didn't know it could get so sticky." He smiled as he pulled his shirt from over his head. Jessie stared at his bare chest and was cut off by his voice as she held out a black shirt. "See something you like?" she chuckled as he took the shirt and placed it on the bed next to them._

"_Arn-"he cut her off as he placed a finger to her lips and hushed her. Soon his lips crashed onto hers, he picked her up as her legs snaked around his waist. What was once a passionate kiss turned to a desperate and lustful kiss as their breaths became heavy. Damon placed her on the bed as he climbed on top if her…_

I woke up with a heavy breath and aroused state of mind. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. When I re-entered my bedroom I saw the crow that I fed not so long ago squawking on my window ledge. Soon it got bored and flew away, it was then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

'_There's a shred of humanity left inside my .I keep seeing hints of it every time Jessie is around. I know he won't hurt her, but how do I protect Elena from him?' _I wrote in my journal, then it came to me, the answer to my question. I walked to a book shelf that was cluttered with various objects and rummaged through an old box until I found what I've been searching for, a vervain necklaces.

" at you. You look hot in your jersey." I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" I questioned.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She admitted

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over, ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but I, uh, I wanted you to have this." I held out the small trinket box and opened it up for her to take what was inside.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." She said as she stared down at it taking into her hands.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for good luck." It was the only way I could think of getting her to wear it every day.

"Is that rose that I smell?" she guessed as she smelled it more.

"No, it's, uh it's an herb. It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." She smiled politely as she turned for me to help her put the necklace around her neck.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."

"We're a pair. I quit, you start."

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." I said as she leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After school Azz came with me back home. As he picked me up this morning he was dropping me off, not to mention that he wanted to find me something to wear for tonight. As soon as we entered my room, like always he went straight to my closet and pulled out the first thing that caught his eye.

"Does it ever occur to you that it's cold out?" I asked as he held out a pair of highwaisted acid washed denim shorts and an off shoulder jumper that wrote _'teenage dirt bag'_ on the front.

"Yes, but fashion overrides weather." He simply stated as he threw them onto my bed I stripped down and walked to my desk and held up my usual red lipstick, before I could apply it he took it from my hands and replaced it with some clear gloss called _'lip venom'._

It want long before we made our way to Azz's house then back to the school where everyone stood around the fire listening to make his little speech.

I saw Tyler turn to matt and say something when tanner mentioned Stefan and then walk through the crowd, this is not going to end well. I followed him to make sure he stays from trouble, knowing Tyler he'll probably go looking for it when he's in a mood. I nudged Azz to let him know I needed to do something and he nodded, understanding, it was like our secret code. So I left and followed Tyler. As I walked through the crowd I saw Vickie trying to stop Tyler from walking over to, who it seemed was Jeremy. So I ran next to Vickie as Jeremy threw the first punch. I gasped as Tyler pushed him against the truck and then knee him in the stomach.

"Ty, stop!" I shouted as Vickie shouted almost the same thing. But he didn't listen. Before I knew it they were both rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other, this had gone too far. I walked up to them and tried to pull Tyler from Jeremy, but he accidentally hit me as he swung his arm back. He looked at me apologetically before turning back to my brother and had another go at throwing his punch, but suddenly Stefan had caught it.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" he shouted. I wiped the blood from my nose and suddenly saw Jeremy glance at me, his eyes grew wider and without thought he grasped hold of a broken glass bottle.

"Jeremy no!" both Elena and I shouted. Before it could hit Tyler, Stefan pushed him out of the way and the glass collided with Stefan's skin. I ran to him and took his hand. It was incredible, I watched as the skin stitched back together without a trace. He looked down at me and met my gaze. As Elena came running towards us his eyes widened and I nodded my head signalling that I wouldn't tell.

I ran after Jeremy as he pushed past Elena. As soon as we got out of the car park and away from the chaos I stopped him.

"What were you thinking?! Glass?! Do you realize the damage that would have caused? What if it got to his neck and killed him? Are you really that stupid?" I interrogated him. He looked at me with his chocolate eyes and put his head on my shoulder as he hugged me tight. I warped my arms around him to comfort his crying. As soon as he stopped he lifted his head and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry. But he hurt you." He said as he looked at the dry blood under my nose.

"Okay, listen, I'm fine. I'll go get my bag from Azz's car and we can hang by the bleachers together and have a couple of drinks, ok?" I offered and he nodded.

I opened the passenger door and turned and gasped as my eyes were met by the beautiful blue eyes that sent my thoughts back to my dream I had about him last night after the dinner.

"You scared are you doing here?" I chuckled as he smiled at me.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" he whispered as he held his hand to the side of his mouth in a whisper motion. I giggled before I asked why, "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"Well that's Caroline, it's one of the annoying traits you have to put up with once you sign up for her. It could be a sign" I smiled and threw the bag over my shoulder.

"Well, she's awfully young." He stated.

"Not much younger than you are." I smiled

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." I laughed and nodded.

"Join the club but she is still my friend, so…"

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I tilted my head and smirked.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"I do?" I asked a little confused but I knew deep down I wanted to just kiss him.

"Mm-hmm see 'em. You want me." It wasn't all a lie but I couldn't let him know that…

"Excuse me" I chuckled

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to think about me even when you don't want to think about me.I bet you even dreamed about right now you want to kiss me." We both leaned in and just as my eyes closed,

"Jess? You ready?" I heard Jeremy's voice and moved away from Damon.

"Yeh, bye Damon. Oh, before I go, I want you to ask Stefan what the hell he is or what happened to his hand that makes him heal so quickly." I walked away with Jeremy as we headed home.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I stood waiting for Stefan to finish his conversation and once he was done I sarcastically clapped my hands as I stood in the shadows of a building. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend.

It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" I said as I threw my arm in the air.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." He turned from me but before he could turn I was stood in front of him.

"Well I would like to ask you what you were thinking. I admit, I was a bit surprised. I didn't think you'd be that stupid as to let her see you heal. You wanna know what she asked me to ask you before our almost touching lips were interrupted? She wanted to know what the hell you were." I said firmly and his eyes widened at the thought of us almost kissing.

"At least if I tell her she'd have the brains to stay away from you. Or maybe I could give her a vervain necklace like I did with Elena earlier."

"Where'd you get it?" I questioned, who the hell has been supplying him with vervain?

"Does it matter?" he tested

"Even if you did give her a vervain necklace I guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Then eat Elena and call my vengeance an Evan." I smirked

" 're not gonna hurt her, Damon." He seemed awfully convinced.

"No?" I probed his statement.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Jessie, and it's because of her why you won't kill Elena. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" I asked.

"Then kill me." He teased, I could have easily done it then and there but I promised him a lifetime of misery.

"Well, I'm I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive." State the obvious much? Is all thought to his comment. "And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Eliza is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." I have to admit, he puts up a good fight.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" the answer to my problems.

"If that's my humanity then what's this?" I asked as I sped over to the man and sunk my teeth into his neck and I felt his blood rush through his veins until his heart stopped and his blood was no longer his, but mine.

"No!"

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." I held my arms out in victory.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Jeremy and I sat down together as we drunk some beers and sat in silence until Vickie came up to us and bent down to Jeremy's height and held her hands on top of his,

"It wasn't just for the drugs." Then she stood and made her way to leave. I told Jeremy I wouldn't be long and ran up beside Vickie.

"Listen, I know that you like Tyler and Jeremy for different reasons, but you can't keep playing Jeremy like this. He cares for you way more than what Tyler does. Just please, he's already lost two people this year, I don't think he wants to lose you too." Before she could say anything I left and went back to Jeremy. I held my hand out for him to take, "let go home Jer." He took it and stood from the ground.

We left and got a ride back home with Elena. Jeremy and I fell to sleep in his bed for a while, until I woke up and left his room for my own. I gasped as I was startled to see Damon lying on my bed with his hands behind his head. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Damon? What are yo doing her? How'd you get in here?" I lifted my one brow, and before I knew it I was against the wall with my hands by my head, I gasped once more,

"Are you scared?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, but I'm confused."

"Promise not to freak out, 'cause I can't deal with shrieking." I nodded my head as he realised me from his hold, "good" my eyes widened to see his face change as veins grew under his eyes and his teeth grew sharper.

"What are you?" I asked quietly.

"Vampire." Was all he said? I wasn't scared, just shocked, so I stood still and he moved closer to me. "You scared now?" he questioned, I pulled him closer to me and pushed my lips against his then pulled away to see his confused frown and his face turned human again.

"no." I shook my head and he pulled me back into his chest and our lips crashed together again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up into his arms and rested his one hand on my hip and the other on my back as I leaned backwards whilst he left a trail of kisses down my neck to the hem of my bra. He placed my down onto my bed and held my waist in his large hands while he kissed my jaw. "No, I can't." I breathed.

"Why?" he spoke between feather kisses.

"Caroline." I whispered and he leaned his head on my chest before looking up to me.

"I don't want her, I want you" he looked hurt.

"its not just that Damon i moved him from off me its not just that, I don't know you Damon." i sighed and before i could say anything ela,he was gone.

I frowned and lied in bed staring at the ceiling, turning back to the clock on my bed-side table every now and then to check the time. I fell to sleep 3 hours later. I t wasn't easy at all. Once again I awoke feeling a slight caress on my cheek, I turned and saw Damon lying next to me and looking at me while I slept.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will break up with Caroline tomorrow." It was beside the point but I nodded for now.

"Damon? Can I ask you something?" I watched him as he caressed my collar-bone with his fingers.

"Anything."

"Is Stefan one too? A vampire, I mean?" he looked at me for a while and nodded. I nodded back and fell to sleep to the circular patterns being made on my hips by his fingers.

* * *

**so what did ya'll think? please leave a review and tell me, did you love it? hate it? Outfit links on my profile!**


	5. Family ties

**Firstly thanks for everyone who has reviewed, personally I think they will have a huge effect on the story but all will be revealed throughout, NicoleR85. Thanks vampangel and fanfictionaldemon for your amazing comments. I hope I made it clear that Stefan has something for Jessie too: D.**

* * *

I did nothing but sleep that night. What was I doing? I didn't even know Damon, and yet I found myself drawn to him. I wasn't scared about his nature. I was more scared for Elena, she didn't know about Stefan yet, at least as far as I know she didn't know about him.

I woke up to Damon's arm around my waist as he slept on the bed next to me. I couldn't help myself from staring at his peaceful face as he slept so innocently. I turned in his arms and gently caressed his cheek. I checked the clock besides me and saw that I didn't need to get up for a few more hours, so I lay there until I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up and saw Jessie sleeping besides me, making my mind flutter back to 1864 all over again.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Damon looked down as she slept peacefully besides him, at least he thought she were asleep. He leaned down and kissed her collar bone gently before kissing up her neck earning a small giggle while he traced his fingers lightly up her side._

"_You tricked me." He whispered into her ears as he kissed her jawline._

"_Only out of curiosity." She smiled taking his face into her hands pulling him into a kiss before leaning back. she closed her eyes feeling his kisses getting lower. "Damon "she breathed lightly._

"_Mmhmm?" he hummed into her chest._

"_My… farther…doesn't know where I…am" he ignored her complaints and continued kissing down her body…_

* * *

**Present day:**

He sighed for a moment remembering how it was to be with her, somehow being with Jessie he felt more alive than he did with Eliza. He gently brushed her hair from her face before kissing her on her collar bone wishing for history to repeat its self, but she only smiled in her sleep. He placed a small note besides her and removed himself from her room.

**Boarding house…**

I sat in Stefan's desk chair as I fiddled with his dreams. I put the image of what it was going to look like when I avenge my sweet Eliza in his head. He sat up gasping at the air.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon?" I smirked until he sped to the opposite me and threw a knife into my chest. I slid it from its hold in my upper body after standing. "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people." I informed, watching the confusion over rule his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news_. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'_" I motioned with my hands as I said it with great exaggeration.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Seeming almost surprised yet weary as to why I would do so.

"I've decided to stay a while. I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena. Not to mention all the fun with Jessie." I smirked remembering last night and the way I woke up with her leg tangled with mine.

"You can't touch Elena now. And I'll find a way of getting Jessie to wear it too." He threatened.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." I said as I moved closer to him, finally piercing him in the stomach with the knife I'd been twisting in my hands. He fell to his knees as he groaned in pain.

"Not to mention that if I weren't with Caroline I'd be in Jessie's bed naked right now due to last night's surprising events. She knows by the way, about the whole vampire thing. You wanna know what she told me when I asked if she were scared. She said no…then kissed me. I wonder if Elena's would be as affectionate to you. This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." I looked down at the hole in my shirt truly pissed at the problem. I walked from the room leaving him to deal with the problem himself.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

When I had woken again I frowned to notice that Damon was no longer holding me against him. But I did however find a note placed simply on my pillow beside me. I let my fingers trace over the perfectly neat handwriting and smiled before I read it,

_Jessie,_

_I'm sorry I left, I needed to talk with Stefan. I understand you will have a few questions about the latest information. Meet me at the grill at 1. I end it with Caroline today,_

_~Damon_

I sighed before reading it back again. I threw it into my top drawer and quickly showered and dressed for the day in a black skirt and tucked my grey and black blouse into it before adding accessories before brushing my hair out for it to naturally slide down my back. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

I came rushing down the stairs to see Elena and Stefan kissing at the bottom of the stairs. I stiffened as I remembered what he was, bringing my thoughts back to Damon. I cleared my throat. They stopped and turned to me,

"Sorry I didn't realize you were here, I thought you left early this morning at like six thirty for a run or something." I shook my head and moved past them. "Then who left this morning?" she asked me with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Um…it was Azz, he um… he came round to check on me." I pathetically told her. Thankful she nodded and madd her way up the stairs after calling Stefan to follow. He looked at me for a moment and my eyes gazed down to the keys in my hands. He slowly made his way up the stairs and I left after grabbing my bag.

* * *

I sat in the car and grabbed my black st Laurent bag from off the passenger's seat before entering the grill.

I saw Azz and Tyler immediately going over to them. Tyler's back straightened and he tensed as I came closer to him. I lifted my hand and with one swift move my hand collided with the side of his face making it turn to the side. He held his cheek but didn't say or even give me a look, he just nodded. I leaned up to him and kissed the faint red mark that lay on his cheek.

"Now were even." I stated to him and turned to Azz and saw his wide mouthed expression, "I need you to back me up." I quickly dragged him a little away from Tyler as he continued his game of pool. "Listen if Elena asked you if you were with me or have seen me today I want you to tell her you just came to visit and check on me at six in the morning." He eyed me suspiciously with his arms folded over his chest.

"And why would she think I was there at six in the morning?" he nudged my arm.

"Because I told her you were." He gave me a look, he knew I was lying, I sighed and began to explain. "Because my…friend, stopped the night, okay? He left at six and he shouldn't have been with me." As soon as I said it I regretted it.

"He? Shouldn't have been there?" he leaned closer and held the top of my arms, "_did you sleep with somebody?" _he whispered with excitement in his voice as he grinned at me.

"no." I folded my arms and he let go of me and disappointment spread across his face. Until I saw his eyes widen and suddenly the excitement was back. "What?" I asked with curiosity.

"_Hottie coming your way."_ He whispered. Before I knew it hands were placed on my shoulders and I tensed a little. I felt a slight breath on my neck and in the corner of my eye I saw Tyler stiffen as my neck was kissed lightly. By this point I noticed that it was Damon. A slight shiver went through my spine. I looked up to see Azz staring with his mouth wide open.

"Mind if I steal her for a while?" he asked.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I listened to Jessie's conversation, it was interesting. Though she didn't mention us kissing. I might have to change the boy's disappointment. I walked towards them keeping my hearing in tact with their conversation,

"Hottie coming your way." I smirked and placed my hands on her shoulders, I notice her tense a little until I bent down a little more to her height and purposely breathed lightly onto her neck, feeling her shiver I gently placed a kiss upon the nape of her neck and watched as the boy's mouth dropped open.

"Mind if I steal her for a while?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, honey at this point I would understand if you took her for the whole of today." He smiled as my one hand slipped down to the small of her back while the other intertwined with hers. I gently guided her away and sat her down in the booth. She was obviously speech less.

"What was that?" she asked as she leaned forward over the table that parted us, her eyes wide as she came from the daze.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? The poor guy was scratching for something about last night." I smirked. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head,

"I'm not following, how'd you know we were talking about last night?" she asked with all curiosity.

"It's one of the perks of being a _living dead person, _great listening skills." She moved back into her seat as the waitress made her way to stand in front of us.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked politely.

"Bourbon, neat and whatever the lady wants." I informed her.

"If I had ID I'd ask for the same." I sighed.

"Same for the lady, and don't be too long." I compelled and she wrote it down on a small pad.

"Two bourbon neat coming up… anything else?" she asked. Jessie's mouth dropped slightly. I shook my head at her and she moved away.

"But I'm under aged? Why would she serve me?" she asked while her brows threaded together.

"Because, Jessie, I wanted her to." I smirked. I looked around seeing no one in our length of hearing. "Vampires have the ability to compel people to do what they want, the only thing that can stop that from happening is if the person wears an herb called vervain. It's practically our only weakness, except for sunlight, of which this ring protects me from burning, Stefan has one too."i held up my ring to show her. The girl standing at our sides again as she placed the two bourbons down for us, I smiled at her and she blushed slightly as she walked away. I took a gulp of my bourbon while she asked another question,

"So you could make me do whatever you want me to?" she asked with slight fascination.

"Mm hmm." I sounded behind my glass before placing it down. "If it makes you feel better could get you a necklace with vervain in it?" I asked but she shook her head as she sipped on the amber liquid, the burn affect not doing anything to her, it was like she were drinking water, she drinks regularly enough to not feel the burn.

"Can I trust you?" she asked slightly sceptic.

"yes." I took another sip from my glass. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeh, does Elena know about you and Stefan?" I saw this one coming.

"Nope" popping the P.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, this is a lot to kind of swallow."

"You didn't find it so hard last night." I prodded and she glared at me through her glass as she drank the rest of its contents.

"Yeh, well honestly I was a little drunk, I had a couple of beers with Jeremy." I felt disappointment flood over me at her words, the words actually hurting. "Don't get me wrong, I liked it, the whole kissing part. And I wasn't scared, I'm _not _scared. It's just now with a little more information, its actually sinking in that this is… its real." She stared for a moment until I bring my glass to my lips, she swiped it from my hands, draining it of all the liquor.

"You know you should go easy on that." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So how would you turn somebody into a…" she trailed of as someone passed us.

"It's very confusing, they would have to die with vampire blood in their system in order to go into transitioning. If they don't drink human blood when in transition, they die." I took a breath finally.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I broke up with Caroline by the way." I looked at him for a moment then back at his glass in my hands.

"Oh?" I asked as I tried to hide my smile.

"Yeh, oh, that reminds me. Will you be my date to the founder's party tonight? Now that I'm single again" he smirked at me and I looked up and giggled as I nodded.

"I suppose is the least I could do." I nodded and smiled. "How'd she take it?" I asked referring to Caroline as I looked back into the empty glasses that sat in front of me.

"Like every other girl that watches me walk away from them" I looked up at him and he chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, she only moaned about having to take Bonnie to the founder's she cried a little." he shrugged.

"Typical Caroline." I said looking over Damon's shoulder to notice both Bonnie and Caroline walking into the grill.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I listened into the conversation that had started between Bonnie and Caroline,

"_Were going to the founder's ball together, Damon dumped me now I'm single again. Oh, and not to mention he's taking Jessie."_

"_What?! She knows you two dated right. I mean he's older, sexy, danger guy." _I smiled at this.

"What? Are you listening to their conversation?" she asked with her brows high. I smiled and nodded and she allowed me to continue to eavesdrop,

"_You know, he has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."_

"_Like?"_

"_I'm not really supposed to say anything."_

"_Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life? Besides he dumped you for Jessie" _

"_Ok but you can't tell Elena."_

"_No."_

"Yeh, she's telling Bonnie about the whole Kathrine, Eliza thing." i sighed.

"About that, what's the deal with that anyway?" she edged closer.

"Well back in 1864, both I and Stefan were the closest of brothers, until Kathrine came. You know if I'm gonna do this I need more bourbon." I stated and left the booth quickly returning with two drinks for both of us.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, if it's a problem-"

"It's not, you need to know. It's why we're here. Anyway, Kathrine came and stayed with us for a while and compelled both me and Stefan to love her. Then I met Eliza. I fell for her in an instant. She was beautiful, a graceful woman who wouldn't do the slightest wrong, until she met me of course. We kind of dumped the whole sex before marriage thing and hid our secret from our parents. Stefan was the only one who ever knew. I promised her marriage, a family. Stefan fell in love with her too, but because she turned him down, he told Kathrine about us. She found out about me and Eliza, through Stefan, and killed her. Out of jealousy" I said as it pained me, I looked at her and saw the warmth in her eyes as she placed her hand on mine.

"I'm sorry." Her thumb rubbing gently over my hand. It made want to kiss her even more than I already did. I screamed mentally as the Lockwood kid came over.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, Jessie could I talk to you a sec?" I turned and looked up to see Tyler.

"I'll be at the bar." He smiled and walked to the bar before placing his lips on my hand and kiss my knuckles. I blushed slightly, but Tyler glared at him and finally taking Damon's seat as he left.

"What are you doing with this guy?" he sounded a little pissed

"What do you mean? He asked me to go to founder's ball with him so I am." I shrugged

"Then what's with all the drinks, three bourbons? Yeh, I saw it. And he dated Caroline, what's wrong with you. This is not you." He got up from his seat and I frowned, what's his deal. Although Damon does have an effect on me that makes me want to do anything and be a little wild.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I listened in on their conversation and I frowned at what the little punk had said to her. Then Jessie's friend came over, assuming the way he looked out for her and his choice of words, I'd say he was gay.

"Hi, Jessie's friend right?" I held my hand out for him to shake and he immediately took it.

"Well I'm Aaron, everyone calls me Azz, take your pick." He grinned.

"Well then, Azz, is there any chance you could tell Jessie that I've got to leave and I'll pick her up tonight. I don't have her number." I explained.

"What? Honey ill help you out with the whole _you have to leave,_ but I am going to have to give you her number." He stressed and wrote it down in almost two seconds. He held it out to me with a smile and I took it before thanking him and smirking as usual. I placed the money down in front of the waitress who served us and gave Azz the money to get him and Jessie a drink. I left after wards and headed straight for the boarding hose.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as Tyler left I looked around for Damon but I couldn't see him. Just then Azz came racing over with the huge grin on his face as he handed me a drink,

"Hottie-lover-boy Damon told me to tell you he's sorry he had to leave, but he will pick you up tonight." I blushed at his choice of words.

"Did he say what time?" I asked as I sipped the fizzy liquid that Azz had given me, , my favourite.

"Nope. But we do need to find you a hot dress for tonight, come on." He pulled me by my hand off the seat and I just about grabbed my bag, slightly spilling my drink. I took a few more sips before he pulled me out the doors.

"Wait, what about the bill?" I asked as we got into the cars.

"Don't worry about it, Damon paid." He smiled as we both got into the car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat on the couch reading a through Stefan's work, and soon Zach came in. he was so much like Stefan. Now I see where he gets his up-tight charm from.

"I didn't know you were here." He stated warily as he stood in the room.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, No. I didn't get that either." I looked up as I were trying to understand it, I turned back to the work in my hands. "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" I asked taking no interest to look at him.

"Why are you here, Damon?" he questioned.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." I said with a little sarcasm as I looked at him closing the book in my hands. I smiled.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" I leaned my head back then sped to him as I griped his throat with my hands.

"You are in no position to question me." I informed him coldly. I don't ask about his life why he should do the same. Oh right, it's because he's scared about what I'm up to.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He choked out, his face growing darker shades of red.

"This is not upset, Zach." I smirked at him as he stayed helpless in my hold.

"What's going on?" I turned to face Stefan and allowed Zach to drop to the ground.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." I patted Zach's back before walking away. Happy to get my point across.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Are you sure about this, I mean don't you think it's a little flashy?" I asked as I stood in front of the shop's mirror. "Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it doesn't seem a little much to you?" I asked as I skimmed it down with my hands.

"Well it shows just how sexy you are. And reds your colour." He informed me and I watched as he cat-walked down the shop and back in his new suit, making me laugh to the point of tears. "Listen, your hot, Damon's hot, and dress is hot, just get it." I sighed and got back into my normal clothes then we both paid and made our way to get my nails done.

Soon after we both went to his house for him to get some boxers then we headed back my house to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" I questioned as I entered his room looking into the mirror.

"Why are you even going?" he asked polishing his shoes.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember? I have to accompany my charming date too of course."

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves. Wait, who's your date? I thought you broke up with Caroline?" he asked slightly confused.

"Jessie of course, so you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a miserable time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." I joked

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" he questioned as he placed his shoes on.

"_Go about living my life_. See, there in lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." I told him as I turned to face him. I held up a tie and asked him what he thought before continuing to get ready.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As we got back into the house we ran up the stairs and into Elena's room. She was on the phone while Bonnie curled her hair in the bathroom. I gently kissed her cheek and she smiled. not wanting to disturb Elena I held my dress out to her and her mouth dropped.

"You like?" I asked her opinion.

"I love! Did you pick this out for her?" she asked her cousin and he nodded with a smile. "Isn't it a little flashy?" she asked as she pointed to the cleavage area. My face dropped and Azz lightly hit Bonnie on the arm.

"Not! It's not. She needs to look super-hot for her super-hot date." Just then Elena walked straight past all three of us as she made her way into Jeremy's room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie and Azz asked at the same time. She ignored them and slapped the headphones off Jeremy's head. My mouth dropped and I glared at Elena before following after her.

"Ahh! God, what now?" he groaned out as he fiddled with the tangled headphones that fell down his back.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" she accused.

"What watch?" he questioned.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." She accused again with her arms folded.

"Maybe she did." both me and Jeremy said.

"Maybe Tyler took it." It was his turn to accuse.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena!" I shouted at was really beginning to piss me off.

"Screw you." He simply said as he pushed past her and crouching down to his book shelf.

"I would never sell this, ok?" he pulled out the watch and got up in her face.

"Then why did you take it?" she questioned.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" he placed it harshly in her hands before sitting back down.

"And he was going to give it to you."

"Yeah." With hurt in his voice, I just wanted to hug him.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised . What do you want me to do?" she asked now standing in the doorway.

"Just take it and get out." He replied coldly pulling the headphones back to his ears. As soon as she left I gently took his headphones back off his head and kneeled down in front of him.

"Listen, I'll get it back for you, I promise." I intended to stay by my word and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Back in Elena's room I walked straight up to her.

"I want that watch back in his hands before we leave this house." I demanded firmly. I grabbed my dress and walked into my room with Azz following close behind.

As soon as I got into my room I walked into my bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Have one after me if you like." He nodded and walked up to my huge jewellery box,

"I'm gonna get your things ready. Don't be too long." He shouted before I closed the door.

"Okay" I shouted back over the water.

It wasn't long before I came back out and we switched places. I was still angry at Elena for what she'd done to Jeremy. I felt sorry for him. I sighed and got my makeup bag out before applying a Smokey eye look with flicks and red lipstick. Once I was happy I pulled on some red panties. But because of the style of my dress it wouldn't be possible for me to wear a bra. So before Azz got out of the shower I pulled my kimono back on. As soon as he came out in my dressing-gown he walked over to me as I sat on my chair and picked up the curlers besides him and begun curling my hair.

"You excited for your hot date?" I smiled and shrugged.

"I kinda feel bad for Caroline." I breathed out.

"Well don't be, she deserves it. She talks way too much and shes a beg. Since when have you cared so much for Caroline anyway?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at me through the mirror. "Why do you have to have so much hair?" I laughed and tried my best to keep still.

After 30minutes of curling he was finally done. To celebrate he flopped backwards onto my bed.

"Ok, come on, we gotta get dressed." I tried pulling him up but he groaned. Suddenly he sat up to the sound of the crow on my window ledge.

"Creepy crow." he pointed out.

"Hey! It's not creepy. He comes and visits me every night now, his name is raven-Paul." I shrugged and he looked at me with one eyebrow higher than the other. "Okay, fine. So I got bored."

"Weirdo. Put some music on while I get dressed in the bathroom. It's boring without music." I nodded and walked over to my iPod on the doc and allowed it to shuffle.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I chuckled at the thought of her naming my crow.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." I stated as I straightened my collar.

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." He held up his glass to me before drinking more of the liquid.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." I took a glass from off the table next to him and walked over another table in the room where the alcohol sat. I noticed a picture of Kathrine sitting idly. I held it in my hands as I looked over it. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. Until I met Eliza of course." i turned to him.

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know. I wanted Eliza too, but she was too happy with _you_." He sighed.

"I noticed. I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. But she didn't want you, did she. So here's to history repeating itself, huh?" I smiled as I poured myself some of the scotch, which was suspiciously my favourite kind, and smiled at him before taking the glass up to my mouth, far enough away so I could pour it onto the floor and drop the glass.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment, talking about how you wanted Eliza but couldn't have her. Now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do? You just med tonight very dangerous for Elena" I walked from the room after closing the sleeves of my jacket.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was in my dress and helping Azz with his tie when my phone buzzed. I stepped away from him for a moment to look down at the message I'd gotten from _'unknown'_. Confused, my brows threaded together and I opened up the message,

_Can't wait until I get to see you, I hope your wearing black. Or red. Both colours are hot.-unknown_

"What's up?" Azz asked as he looked over to me. I took my phone to him and placed it in his hands.

"Who is that?" I questioned and he smirked. "Aaron…" I warned.

"Okay, fine. Maybe, just maybe, I gave Damon your number." I hit him on the arm and held out my hand for my phone, it was then that I realized that he was texting.

"Who are you texting? You better not be texting Damon…" I warned again but seeing his smirk growing bigger and him not answering me I knew he was. "You are aren't you!? Give me the phone!" I jumped up as he held it higher so I couldn't reach it.

"And…send." He tapped the screen once more and gave it me back.

_Hi Damon. maybe you'll just have to wait and see, but unfortunately the dress doesn't require a bra so I'm braless tonight ;) – Jessie_

"Oh, my god!" I buried my head in my hands and the phone buzzed again. My eyes widened, I looked down at the phone preying that it wasn't him. It was.

"What'd he put?!" he impatiently asked.

"Can't wait, I hope you're not teasing me about such a thing. Where do we stand on panties?..." I was reluctant to read the rest aloud to him. he grabbed the phone, finishing for me.

"Maybe we can get further than last time." his mouth dropped with excitement as my face grew red. "Omg! What happened last time." he pulled me down to sit on the bed with him.

"Nothing we just, kissed is all." He gave me a look that made me sigh, I knew I wasn't going to live this one down. "Seriously, we just kissed. It was just pretty… heated."

"Heated? How? I need details!" I hid my smile and continued.

"Okay, fine. So maybe we were close to it. He picked me up and kissed down my neck then put me on the bed..." I stopped there and his mouth dropped again.

"Did you get to see his abs?" he questioned with enjoyment.

"Nooo, no clothes came off. But wow it was _hot_." I exaggerated the hot part to him making him jump off the bed and start dancing. I laughed and put on the jewellery he had picked out for me along with the French connection shoes and thin cardigan-like cover up. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I was surprised by the text that I had received from Jessie, but it made me try and guess what this saint of a dress was. I stood outside the door as I rang the bell. I was disappointed to see Elena standing there, not the Gilbert I wanted to see.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she questioned. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the sweet voice of Jessie.

"He's here for me." She concluded as she walked down the stairs with her friend trailing behind her. My mouth dropped slightly and my eyes widened. She wasn't kidding about not wearing a bra. she was mind blowingly sexy.I saw her cheeks turn red and I bowed down in front of her and held out my hand.

"Shall we?" I asked like I would to Eliza. She nodded and kissed Elena on the cheek, leaving her with a red lipstick mark. She took my hand and I waved them off. "Oh, Stefan won't be too long Elena. Bye Azz, you did amazing on the dress." His back straightened looking proud,and I smiled as I lead her out into my car, opening the door for her.

"thanks." She said politely before sliding in. I got into the driver's side and turned on the engine before making the turn to the founders ball.

"You look stunning by the way." I smirked at her. "I'm surprised to see you weren't kidding about the dress.

"Yeh about that, Azz sent that." she bowed her head smiling as she tried to hide the embarrassment.

"Mmmhmm. Did I mention you look amazing." I looked over to her as she sat calmly next to me. It was the most beautiful image I'd ever seen. Compared to Eliza, Jessie's cheekier, and slimmer, and more toned.

"Yes, but thank you. You look handsome in your suit. I knew you'd be able to pull one off." She smirked back at me as I glanced back at her quickly, taking in her beauty.

"I know." I smirked and she chuckled.

"How'd you know Azz picked this out?" she questioned just as we parked. I turned to look at her flawless face and smiled.

"Because, for one he's your gay best friend. For two, you wouldn't have ever picked something so revealing." She looked down at the purse in her hands and took out the shade of lipstick she was wearing and applied it as she looked into the mirror in front of us.

"Yeh, I probably shouldn't have kissed Elena." She concluded as she finished adding her on lipstick. I looked around to see if anyone was around, when I saw it was clear I used my vampire speed and sped around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled and took the offer of my hand.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I took his hand as he led me to the party. Its was nice. As we came to the entrance of the house mayor Lockwood and carol smiled politely at us both.

"Jess, you look amazing." Carol almost gasped.

"You look smashing." mayor Lockwood concluded ad smiled at me.

"Thank you. Oh, this is my date, Damon Salvatore" I introduced him as I motioned towards him with a smile.

"Oh, well, come on in. we can't have no boyfriend of Jessie's standing in the cold, especially if he's one of the founding families." Both the mayor and Damon shook hands while I blushed. He took my arm in his before he spoke again,

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while. It's a pleasure to be her, especially with Jessie on my arm." He smiled down at me making me blush even further.

"Well, enjoy." Carol said politely. We both walked away casually.

"Let's get a drink." He slightly whispered to me.

"Do lets." I nodded as we headed over to the bar.

"Is the mayor always so forward?" He asked after the drinks were placed down in front of us. I cleared my throat.

"Mmhmm, sorry about that." I added as I sipped on the wine.

"It's fine. I like the title of being your boyfriend." I blushed and looked at him through my glass. "You're cute when you blush." He smiled as I put the glass back down. He gently caressed my cheek as he looked at my lips.

"You guys might want to keep the heat down. People are beginning to stare." Bonnie's voice was heard next to us. I turned from Damon's gaze to see Azz close next to her as he hit her arm, causing her to rub it.

"Carry on you two. I'll keep her under wraps for you." He smiled and pulled her away.

"Sorry about him." I breathed taking another sip of wine.

"May I?" he held his hand out to me and I took it with a smile. He led me over to where the others were dancing as he pulled me close. "Caroline's looking jealous." He whispered into my ear making a shiver go down my spine. I pulled back slightly to look up at him staring at me with his amazing blue eyes, making me just want to kiss him.

"I should care why." I questioned as he spun me around before pulling me back suddenly as my lips collided with his. My eyes widened for a moment until I begun to kiss him back, my eyes slowly closing. I pulled back before id forget where I were. He wiped his finger across my lips removing the smudged lipstick. I looked at his lips seeing faint red messily outline his lips. I wanted nothing more than to pull him back into a kiss.

"Maybe we should clean this off." He suggested and I nodded as he led me away with our hands intertwined.

He pulled me into the toilet and unexpectedly he pulled his lips back to mine. I reacted, kissing him back as I ran my hands through his hair, throwing my purse onto the floor. He sat me onto the side of the sink and kissed down the V of my dress before pulling me back into another kiss as his hands traced up and down my back. His lips trailed down to my neck as he kissed my skin, making it turn hot. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he picked me up off the sink and pushed my back into the wall earning a faint moan. I felt his mouth turning up at either end on my chest as he kissed me. He pulled back to look up to me. Both our breaths heavy.

"Not here." I breathed. He nodded before resting his head on my chest placing one last kiss between the V of my dress. He placed me down back onto my feet with his arms still wrapped around my body.

"We should get cleaned up." He pulled me over to the mirror by my hand.

I looked into it noticing just a little lipstick around my mouth and a small amount smudged between my breasts where he'd kissed me. Looking at him I saw his mouth completely covered with smudged crimson lipstick and his hair a mess. He smirked down at me as he wiped between the V of my dress with a cloth, careful not to get water on my dress. As soon as we were cleaned up, I applied more lipstick before we left.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I haven't seen Damon and Jessie for a while. I'm beginning to worry. Even more so when Elena had begun to read out the names of the original guest list,

"Look at all these familiar names Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, there's an Eliza Gilbert. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, look, Stefan Salvatore." She turned to me with curiosity. For the first time ever i was thankful to Damon, although he had Jessie's hand in his,only making me jealous to not have the expensive looking woman on my arm,

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." And with that I was back to worrying. They both came closer to us.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." I hinted to him to shut up.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." And were back to square one. I looked at Damon who stood opposite me with a smirk on his face. I looked over to Jessie and decided now would be a good time to change the subject. She looked stunning, I almost forgot Elena standing next to me.

"You look beautiful tonight jess." I smiled at her.

"Yeh, I've been getting that a lot tonight, not so bad yourself Salvatore." She smiled back. I saw her hand pull away from demons as she walked over to the original guest list.

"So, _original_ Salvatore brothers Hu?" her eyebrows heightened as she glared slightly at me.

"Elena would you like to dance?" I turned to Elena and held out my hand. I couldn't risk he finding out the truth.

"I'd love to." She smiled back at me. "See you later." She waved to us as we left the room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I tried getting Stefan to fess up to Elena, but it didn't work. As they left I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Why can't he just tell her the truth?" I sighed.

"Because he's afraid she might get scared and push him away." He concluded. i knew he was right, but I didn't push Damon away, so maybe Elena wouldn't either.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war." He informed me and I turned around in his arms.

"There was a battle here, the battle of Willow creek, right? I know, we talked about it in class."

"Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside. What the history books left out was the people that were killed, They weren't there by accident and the fact that they were actually, _vampires._" He whispered the vampires to me and my eyes widened. "They were believed to be union sympathizers, or so they were told. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive, along with Kathrine." His words left me speechless as he led me towards the small model of the church. "I went to go kill her, for killing Eliza i wanted her to die at my hands, Stefan wanted to save her because he couldn't have Eliza. But when we did get to her, we were… shot. Murdered in cold blood by our own farther." His hand gripped a little more tightly around my waist. I saw the hurt in his eyes, It was heart breaking.

"Then if you were killed, how'd you become a… you know?" I asked.

"Kathrine had been feeding us both her blood. I only did it so that when the time would come for me to die, I'd be like her. Then I could turn Eliza so we could spend our eternity together." He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel about that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me close.

"Come on, let's go find Stefan and Elena. "He smiled down at me as he led me towards them with his hand on the small of my back.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked as we approached them by the drinks.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" he offered.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." He refused.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena questioned her boyfriend.

"Absolutely." He nodded and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"They look so cute together." I tilted my head as I looked at them. He then pulled me towards the dance floor and begun to move us the music.

"Not as cute as us." He smirked and leaned down kissing me gently.

"Come with me? I have to go get something that I put here a long time ago." I nodded and he kissed me again as we made our way back to the heritage display that was now empty. He fiddle through a box until he got an amber-yellow crystal, not caing about the red lipstick now lying upon his lips.

"That's interesting." I looked down at it as it lay in his hands. I stroked over it with my finger after I placed my glass of wine down.

"Mmmhmm, very old. I need you to take care of it for me." He placed it in my hands.

"You shouldn't trust me with that, I'm very clumsy. What if I lose it?" he giggled and kissed my cheek as before taking my face into his hands.

"I know you won't." He smiled as we made our way outside after I slipped it into my purse.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I need to find Damon, I won't let him hurt Jess like he did Caroline. i felt the rage build up inside me as soon as I saw him standing outside with Jess, I walked over to him immediately and shoved him back. I saw Jess' mouth drop as she frowned.

"You stay away from Jessie or I will go straight to the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I ordered and pulled jess with me by her arm. She tugged herself away from me and I looked back at her as she stared at me confused. "Jess, come on, now. We're going." I ordered and made another attempt to pull her back but she dodged my grasp.

"No, _were_ going." She turned to Damon, who's hand held hers tightly, and pulled him away. I sighed, I needed to find Stefan.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." I stressed as I continued to worry about jess.

"What did he do?" he frowned.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, she's all messed up in the head. You don't look surprised. What if he hurts jess?" I ranted.

"Um...I'm handling it." how could he be so calm and oblivious to what his abusive brother was doing.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." I informed as I drew closer to tears.

"Elena, please. I don't expect you to understand." He said as he took my hand in his.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" I asked, trying to get some answers. But he always seemed to push me away.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." I answered close to tears.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." he left me. the bastard left me. i have to go home and find Jess.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I pulled him away from the party as we made our way back to his car. As soon as we got to it I leaned on the door and leaned my head back with a sigh. His hand still intertwined with mine he held my hand to his moth and placed a kiss on it. I smiled up at him and he drew closer to me. I watched as he held my gaze with his mesmerizing eyes and soon his lips were upon mine. I was tired of kissing, I wanted more. Every time we kissed I felt a surge of energy run through my body that made me want to pull him closer to my body. This time it wasn't me who pulled him closer but it was him that pressed his body against mine while my back was held to the car. My hands rand through his hair while his traced up my sides and up to my neck as he pulled me forward. Our breaths were heavy as he kissed me under my ear.

"Come on." He breathed. He pulled away and pulled me off the car. Before I knew it we were kissing against the door of the boarding house.

He opened the door with on hand while the other remained on my back. We stumbled into the house and left the front door open freely as my back pushed against a wall. Another moment of feeling slightly light headed and we were in, I presume was his bedroom. I pulled off my cardigan before I dropped my purse to the floor and fell back onto the bed as he leaned on top of me kissing between the V of my dress again. We pause for a moment as we worked together to pull his jacket off. Still wanting more I ripped open the buttoned shirt and pulled him down towards me with his tie. It wasn't long before the tie was gone too. He tugged his arms from the shirt and threw it to the floor as his lips stayed on my collar bone. Finally I was able to feel his skin and abs as he pushed himself down on top of me, my body turning hot as I kissed him again. My hands moved across his back as he unzipped my dress exposing my body to him that as now only covered in a pair of pants, I kicked off my shoes as his kisses grew lower until I was left with a trail of kisses down my stomach. His hands rested on my breast's as he kissed my hips and waist. I tugged at his belt and pulled it off as he hovered above me as he helped me pull his trousers from off his legs after he kicked off his shoes and socks. I flipped s over so that now I was on top. I smiled as I kissed him. I pushed myself lower kissing him on the stomach before his abdomen. Soon we were both stark and on the bed and once again I was under him as he kissed my neck.

"Wait, do we have a condom?" I asked breathless. honestly I couldn't have cared less, i was just hungry for him.

"Vampires can't reproduce." He mumbled against my stomach.

With that I wrap my legs around his waist as he entered inside me. I felt a moan escape my mouth but not for long as his lips crashed onto mine. He thrusted his hips as my back arched. I felt his lips on my chest making my breath falling uneven. I felt his fingers grip onto my hips as he thrusted harder. I yelped a little as my back arched even further. I scratched his back with my nails not caring if it'd hurt him or not. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt ever muscle in my lower body tighten. I felt his heavy breathing against my neck while he groaned. I held my hands above my head as I griped the pillow above my head tightly, biting down on my lower lip. I felt him smirk against my collarbone as I grew closer to an orgasim. I moaned loudly and felt his smirk again as I was pulled into a world of pleasure. I flipped us over and straddled him and smirked down at him as he pulled into an orgasim too. I felt him tense underneath me and moan loudly into my chest. I fell besides him on the bed when we were done. His arm slid around my waist as we both lay there breathless.

I turned on my side and watched as he lay next to me with his eyes closed.

"You're staring." He opened his eyes again and smiled down at me. "You're so beautiful. You know that?" I bit my bottom lip and pulled myself on top of him and kissed him lightly. His hands traced over my back making me shiver as I was still a little sensitive. I lay on top of him with my head on his chest as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as she slept on top of me as our legs snaked together. I knew now, I was truly in love with her. I kept my hands on her back and fell asleep into my own peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ok so that's that. im sorry for any grammar mistakes. please leave me a review, you don't have to have an account to leave a review people. it was the first sex scene that i've ever written so i'm sorry if its shitty :( please review or leave message me to say if you loved it or hated course we've learned the true history coming from Damon about his afair with Eliza, and how Eliza has changed the story. critasism is welcomed. thank you so much again for the lovly reviews and the people who've added this story to their favorites. **


	6. You're undead to me

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they really keep me going. if there are any things that are unclear with this story please ask and ill make it clear for you.**

* * *

I woke up with Damon's arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I lay on top of him. Last night I felt something that I'd never felt with Jake, I felt a true connection to Damon. I looked up and watched as he slept peacefully underneath me. I untangled my legs from his and gently removed his arms from my back before lifting myself off him like a spy on a mission. I sat myself up on the edge of the bed and moved to stand. Of course I was pulled back and pinned onto the bed as Damon hovered over me. I stared for a moment and watched as his eyes travelled down my body. Once again I felt the amazing electricity run though my body as he placed a kiss on my neck and onto my chest.

"Where'd you think you were going?" he asked staring down at me.

"I was going to take a shower." I simply replied with a smile.

"Mmm, good idea." He smirked as I felt his hands rush over my body before suddenly being in the shower with the clear water pouring down my body. I giggled as he kissed my jaw line. He hoisted my up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt him push me against the shower wall. The cold wall made me shiver as I felt his hand roam down my body, I gasped in pleasure as he rubbed my most sensitive area. I moaned as he slid two fingers inside me, making my body tense.

"Damon?" I heard someone call his name, disappointed as it wasn't me calling his name.

I felt him groan against my stomach. "Leave Zach!" he shouted and continued his handy work. I tried my hardest not to scream with pleasure for the sake of the person outside his bedroom door.

"No. we need to talk!" Zach shouted back. Damon ignored him as I was almost at my peak of orgasm. As soon as I came I moaned loudly as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I won't be long." I nodded against the shower wall as the water continued to fall over my body. I watched as he tucked a towel around his waist before leaving me to have a cleansing shower.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I didn't get any sleep last night because of you. I've never seen Stefan so uncomfortable." Zach protested. Damon clasped his hand around his throat as hard as he could as he watched Zach's face turn red.

"You're in my house, Zach. You're lucky I'm feeling the love right now, otherwise you'd be dead." Damon smirked and let Zach drop to the ground before he sped back into my room to Jess.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I can't believe that idiot!" I walked into the room where Jessie stood with the towel wrapped loosely around her torso. "I'm so sorry." I sighed as I leaned my head on her chest as she ran her hands through my hair. It was so relaxing to have her hold me so close, I didn't want to let go.

"Who is he?" she asked me as I stood straight and took her face in my hands as I kissed her.

"My great nephew. The only last _really living_ Salvatore." She looked at me a little shocked and I chuckled. She's so beautiful. I couldn't help but kiss her again.

I felt so much passion as I laid her down on my bed as I hovered over her. Just then Elena burst through my door with shock in her eyes as she looked at us both lying on my bed in nothing but towels. To make the whole situation worse, I had a hard on. Damn it! I really needed to get a lock. I felt jess' smile drop as Elena entered the room, making me want to rip her head off for disturbing the moment.

"Oh, my god." Jessie mumbled into her hands.

"I'll be downstairs." Elena stated as she stormed out the room. Jess slid from underneath me and made her way around the room picking up various pieces of her clothes.

I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of my black Calvin klein boxers that I was sure were going to be way too big for her small frame and grabbing a john vervatos button up top as I handed them to her. She looked at me with appreciation as she took them from me and begun pulling the clothes on. I pulled on some boxers too and then some jeans, not bothering about a top.

"I'm going to kill her!" she growled into my chest as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll help." I smirked and she actually laughed. She pulled away and pulled the boxers up some more as the begun to fall down, like I expected.

"These are falling down." She groaned a little as she held them up.

"That's the point." She giggled as I pulled her into a kiss. I fought the urge to pull her back into my bed and have my way with her. I finally pulled away and I smiled hearing her stomach grumble. "Let's get you some food." She nodded with a smile before we made our way downstairs to face the music.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Elena stood with her arms crossed and a disapproving look as Damon and I came down the stairs hand in hand. Stefan stood with an arm around her waist with the same look as Elena.

"I can't believe you." She looked so disappointed in me but I'm sick of her acting like mom.

"Oh, pull your head out of your ass Elena! When are you gonna stop?" her face dropped to plain anger and Stefan looked at me a little shocked.

"Get your stuff. We're going, now! Let's see what Jenna has to say about this." I shook my hand as she stepped closer and I scoffed at her words. I buried myself closer to Damon and felt a protective arm around my waist.

"No, don't you get it? I'm sick and tired of you ordering me and Jeremy around just because you're older. I'm not going with you."

"She can stay with me for as long as she wants. Until she's ready to go home, so just back off." Damon stepped in as he moved closer, I watched as Stefan pulled Elena behind him. What the fuck is going on here?!

"What is your problem Elena? Is it that you don't want me to be happy? Is that it?" she scoffed and smiled with annoyance.

"I'll let him tell you," she begun to walk off with Stefan on her tail before turning back around. "Oh, speaking of Caroline, she said she wants you at the sexy suds car wash tomorrow." She turned on her heel and left after giving me a they both left I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about it." he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head before turning back to his original sarcastic self, "so, sexy suds Hu? It will kill me watching you play about with water on top of my car, being all sexy and seductive." I felt him smirk.

I pulled him into pulled a kiss as he led me to the kitchen, his lips never leaving mine. As he pulled away he turned his head away from me but I turned him back to look at me. I saw the veins form under his eyes and his teeth grow sharper. I ran my thumb along the bottom of his eyes and smiled. He looked a little confused at first but his face soon turned back to normal, his eyes no longer clouded with darkness.

"It's ok. You don't have to hide from me." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm gonna go get some bunny blood of Stefan's, I'll be right back. Choose what you want to eat and I'll cook it you when I get back." I nodded and looked around, my eyes catching a grapefruit sitting helplessly on the kitchen island with a variety of other fruits.

My eyes snapped to the door frame as I saw Damon standing there with a glass of blood in his hands. I smiled at him as he moved forward. "Find anything yet?" I walked over to the grapefruit and took it from the bowl of many fruits.

"What?" he looked at me with a slight confused look as he stalked closer to me and turned it the fruit in his hands.

"This is it?" he asked as he stared at it.

"Yup. What can I say, I work for this body." I shrugged and with that he pulled me into him as he crashed his lips against mine. I tasted a slight copper taste and realize it was probably the animal blood he'd drank. I didn't care, I just continued to kiss him until I heard a throat being cleared. I turned my head from Damon and saw a man standing across from us looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I just need to get to the fridge." I blushed as I were only in a small amount, unfitting layer of clothes.

"That's twice you've ruined a perfectly good moment now Zach, don't get a strike three." Now it was me that felt uncomfortable in the tension of the room. Damon left my side and placed the empty glass into the sink before slicing the grapefruit in half.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met, although I have heard your name being called repetitively last night." I looked down and blushed hard. Comfortingly I felt Damon's hand on the small of my back, he glared at the man, whose name I've learned to be Zach.

"sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine. Just try and be a little quieter next time." he chuckled down at me and I nodded. He was about to leave the room until Damon was in front of him with a hand to his neck. I gasped a little.

"Never speak to her like that again." He said through his teeth as he filled with anger. I brought my hand to his arm and squeezed it gently.

"Let it go Damon. Just let him go." I said lightly and he did. Zach walked from the room, left with no pride after informing Damon that Stefan brought his car back.

"You probably just saved his miserable life." He stroked my jaw line and led me to sit down as he handed me the grapefruit.

"You get angry too easily." I informed him as I dug into the grapefruit.

As soon as I were finished he discarded of the left over fruit. I sighed remembering I had to go home and change into some clothes that actually fitted me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he ran his hands over my stomach and torso from behind.

"I have to go home. I have to go to school" He placed a kiss on the nape of my neck and breathed a sigh.

"Can't we just spend the day in bed?" he questioned with a groan. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm surprised that you don't want to help me pick out a very revealing bikini for tomorrow when I wash your car." I felt his smirk.

"Mmm, I just wish you'd be naked right now." he trailed more feather kisses across my shoulder blade until I stood from the stool. I watched as his arms dropped to his side and he sighed. "I'll go get you things." And just like that he was gone and back again within a millisecond. He held out the red laced panties on his finger. "I'm afraid I may have to keep these." He faked a disapproving sigh a he looked at them.

"And why is that?" I said with an amused smile.

"Because now I have something to jack-off to when you're not here." he smirked and I jumped up to grab them from his hold as he held them high so I couldn't get them. He pulled me to his chest as he kissed me passionately. He pulled away leaving me wanting more. He stuffed the pants into his trouser pocket and led me to his car by my hand.

"tease." I mumbled, knowing obviously he heard me and smiled with amusement.

As soon as we pulled up outside the house I turned to face him. "You can come in but I only have to get ready for school then leave again."

"What happened to picking a very revealing bikini?" he pouted.

"tonight." He smirked again and held my things in his hands as we left the car into the house.

* * *

I looked about and noticed Jenna sitting in the kitchen, I pointed to her then held my finger to my lips as a sign for him to be quiet.

"I will gladly go with you to your room and watch you undress Jessie." He purposely said it as loud as he could. He smirked and I face palmed my head as Jenna strutted over to us.

"What was that? What is it with twins that makes them have sex on the same night?" my eyes widen in shock to hear Jenna's words. "hi." She gave a judging look towards Damon and held her hand out to him as he took it. "You made my little niece late for school." She informed as firmly as she could.

"Believe me, if to be up to me we'd be in bed having se-"I fake laughed.

"Ha-ha. He's just kidding, were gonna go now." I began to walk up the stairs put I was stopped.

"Hold it!" I slowly turned to face her. "What's that?" ok now I'm confused.

"What's what?" I asked looked at me as she simply pulled my underwear from Damon's pocket, her eyes never leaving my face. Damon snatched them back from Jenna's hand and she met his gaze.

"Those are mine. Just a little reminder from last night." He smiled smugly, Jenna looked as if she were about to blow, the smile never leaving Damon's face.

"You get dressed now." She pointed to me warningly. Damon stepped to follow me but Jenna stopped him. "Oh no, not you. You and I need a little chat." I looked at him apologetically but Jenna's words didn't seem to affect him. To make the matter worse he slapped my ass as I made my way upstairs. "Hey! Hands off." She warned as she pointed her finger at him. I made my way up the stairs hoping that Damon wouldn't say anything stupid while I was gone.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"So you had sex with my niece?" she asked casually. I nodded.

"Multiple times." I smirked and her face pulled into a disgusted look.

"You love her? Of course you don't she's just some fun for you isn't she." She sighed, her words angered me a little.

"Actually, yes I do love her. But you're not going to tell anyone." I compelled and she repeated what I just told her. "good." I smirked "now, you're going to tell everyone how good I am for Jessie and you're going to love the fact that were together now." I compelled once more and she repeated. Jessie came jogging down the stairs.

"Okay, first Aunt Jenna I'm so-"Jenna held her hand up to Jessie's face.

"I don't wanna hear it. He's a good guy and I love the fact that you're together now." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jessie from behind as she stood there completely speechless. I looked down at her and noticed her wearing a very short romper that only made me want to touch her. Without Jenna noticing I slide my hand down to her perfectly toned ass. She didn't wear much eye makeup today, it seemed to fall more natural as it showed off her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.**(outfit link on my profile)** I didn't listen to much of the conversation, my eyes were locked onto her body, unable to move. When I did hear something it's was jess' sweet voice,

"Damon?" she almost shouted at me.

"Mmm?" I hummed in question, she rolled her eyes and pulled me by my arm outside, and strangely I found it fairly difficult to walk.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed, it's a good job you're wearing tight jeans to keep it down as much as possible." It was then that I realized that I'd gone stiff in my trousers. "It really only takes the smallest things to set you off. Drive me to school?" she asked with a sigh. I nodded and smirked down at her behind before she entered the car. The drive was quiet but my hand remained on her thigh. She kissed me before leaving and I couldn't help but think about her all day.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I spent after school catching Azz up about how things were with Damon, he was so eager and excited to know how well we were doing.

"Elena has been avoiding me all day. I don't know what her problem is, she's having trouble with Stefan too, I know that but why is she being such a bitch to me? I know Stefan is making it up to her with dinner as we speak" I played with the salad in front of me while he chewed on his fries.

"Maybe she's just worried for you. I mean Caroline has got two bite marks on her body." He shrugged, my brows furrowed in confusion, how could he now tell me he'd been feeding off Caroline when they were together? "But maybe Caroline just likes to get kinky?"

"I mean fine, she walked in on us in nothing but towels so sure she's gotta be pissed." I sighed.

"Wait, towels. You didn't tell me you had sex in the shower?" he smiled at me and I blushed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you everything about our sex, technically I wasn't sex." I said as I took a bit of the mixed lettuce.

"Yes but you did have an orgasm." My eyes shot wide open at what had just been said, now Azz was smiling brighter than ever.

"See. He know that as your gay best friend I need to know these things." He pointed out as Damon sat next to me with bourbon in hand.

"Why? Why would you tell him that? Just w-why?" I glared at him and he smirked through his glass. I took it off him and drank the remaining alcohol.

"Jess!" I turned to face Caroline. "Two piece only tomorrow, wear something hot." I'm pretty sure she almost sneered at the image of me and Damon.

"Don't worry, were going to pick something out tonight" he turned to me and smirked. Caroline was far from jealous by this point. I ran my hand up his thigh and held my hand on his crotch where he very appreciatively pushed my hand harder against his penuis. I was thankful that no one had notice and we continued our conversation. "Come on then princess, let's go find the sexiest bikini in your closet." I blushed as he reluctantly pulled my hand from is crotch and pulled me up with him.

"Nuuhuu." I shook my head as I stood my ground. "I need Azz's opinion on the bikini. And were going shopping so…" He groaned.

"What happened to me helping you pick it out?" he groaned as Azz stood up fairly happy.

"Think of it as a… surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows a little the leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

As soon as I got home I dodged the kitchen for the whole night knowing Elena and Stefan were in there. I passed Elena's room and entered Jeremy's I quickly turned as he and Vickie were kissing under the covers.

"I…I'm sorry…I …I'm gonna leave. Sorry. Nice seeing you Vickie." I shut the door behind me after hearing a 'you too'. I shook it from my head and took a shower. It hadn't really been long since I left Damon but I actually missed him a lot it was then I got a message,

_Miss you, this bikini better be worth not watching you try bikinis on.-Damon _

_I miss you too- Jessie_

I got into my pyjamas and slept throughout the night feeling someone cuddle me half way through the night.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

It wasn't long after her text that I made my way into her room. I took off my shirt and shoes and lay next to her as she slept peacefully. I held her to my chest and she snuggled closer as I brushed some hair from her face. I watched her for a while until I made a move up to go back to the boarding house.

"Damon? Where are you going?" she questioned tiredly as she remained half asleep in bed.

"Back to the boarding house. I gotta go moan at Stefan for something." I sighed and moved to get off the bed.

"Can I come?" I smiled down at her and picked her up into my arms and seconds later she was lying on my bed. As soon as I walked out of the room, Zach was coming down the hall. He peered through my door and saw Jessie sleeping calmly in my bed.

"Again Damon? Are you crazy? She's a human you can't just use her as a toy. Does she even know?!" he asked just as Stefan entered the hallway too. I quickly closed the door, making sure to block any noise that could wake her.

"What's going on?" goody two shoes asks.

"He trying to wake Jessie up. So for third time I'm pretty pissed at you." I stood in front of Zach and with one swift move, I snapped his neck. Stefan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he fell to the floor on his knees next to Zach's limp body. I calmly walked passed them and headed straight for the good bourbon. I returned to my room a few minutes later and laid myself next to the beautiful girl next to me. I fell to sleep soon after with her in my arms.

I awoke to a searing pain on my arm and face that was exposed to the open curtains. I almost screamed and threw the cover over my head. I felt Jessie jump up as I did so.

"Damon! What's wrong?" She tried to pull the cover from off my head.

"Close the curtains." I groaned as the sizzling pain on my arm and face began to fade.

"Ok, they're closed. Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" I pulled the cover from off my head and sat up in my bed.

"My ring is gone." I groaned as I looked down at my hand. I looked up at her scared face. "I need you to go find Stefan." She nodded and jumped from the bed and made her way out my room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Stefan?! Stefan!" I shouted as I made my way through the large house, getting a little lost from time to time. I entered the parlour to see Stefan as he held some scotch in his hand.

"Where's Damon's ring?" I stood in front of him as I noticed every curtain in the house open.

"He killed Zach jess. He can't be trusted anymore. I'm sorry. It's probably best if you just go to school and I'll take care of Damon." I looked at him in disbelief and shock.

"What do you mean you'll take care of him?!" I shouted.

"Listen to me jess, I want you to go get ready for the car wash and take Damon's car to get home and I want you to have fun and forget about what happened this morning or staying her last night." For some reason I did exactly that, I got into Damon's car and drove home.

As soon as I got home I called Azz and put it on loud speaker as I dressed.

-Hey. So I'm getting ready for the car wash, you want me to pick you up?-

_-sure, why not. How long you gonna be cause Caroline called me like 3 minutes ago freaking that we weren't there.-_

-um… not long I'm on my way. Look for Damon's car, it's a light blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible

I said as I added some red lipstick to complete the look to my cage bikini. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

_-ok. See you in a few-_

I hung up before throwing on a black cover up. As I jogged down the stairs, I grabbed Damon's keys and made my way to go out the door.

"So where's Damon, since you have his car he has to be around here somewhere." I heard Elena's cocky voice from behind me. I thought it over, I didn't exactly understand how I came into position of his car actually.

"What's it to you?" I didn't allow another word to be said as I walked out the house straight to Damon's car.

* * *

As soon as I arrived to Azz house I ran up to the door seeing he wasn't outside. I knocked twice and his mom opened the door smiling at me.

"Oh, Jess, come in honey. He's messing with his hair." I giggled and entered their beautiful home. "You look amazing. You be careful with all those boys about." I blushed slightly and giggled.

"Don't worry I will Alice, I'm sure I'll be fine. How long has he been upstairs?" I questioned.

"Far too long, I swear that boy is worse than any person in this world when it comes to hair. Why don't you go see what he's up to?" I nodded and made my way upstairs into his room.

"Hey Azz! What the hell? I told you to be outside." I sighed as I watched him mess about with his hair.

"Sorry, bad hair day." He turned and his mouth dropped. "Wow, you look hot. Is Damon coming?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I thought about it for a minute or two.

"I don't know. It's weird. I remember him being with me last night but I woke up and he was gone. I got dressed then got in the car to come straight here. I feel like I'm missing a huge piece of my memory." He looked at me confused.

"I'm sure its fine. Now let's go before I get another annoying call from Caroline." I nodded and we left after saying good bye to Alice, Azz's mom.

* * *

Soon enough we parked up and made our way to Caroline.

"No, no, no! Take that off!" she pointed to my cover up.

"Really, a cover up." She gave me a look and I sighed before taking it off.

"See every one! This is what I need! A sexy body in a two piece! Yes I'm looking at you Elena!" she shouted to everyone and they stared at me, hearing some boys wolf whistle and making me blush, so I turn back to Caroline.

"I'm gonna start on Damon's car." I quickly walked away and moved over to Damon's car. "Azz, can you call Damon and ask if he's coming?" I handed him my phone and left to go get a bucket of water and a sponge.

* * *

**Azz's POV:**

_-Jessie, where are you? Are you ok? Where's Stefan? -_ Damon questioned like there was no tomorrow.

-slow down. She's gone to get water and things to wash your car. She wants to know if you're coming." I asked as I stood by the car.

_-umm… no, tell her I'm sorry, and get me a couple of pictures will you. -_ I smiled as she came closer.

-oh I will, don't worry, I'm on photography anyway.-

_-your amazing azz, I owe you one. - _I hung up as she put the bucket of water down.

"Is he coming?" she asked as she grabbed a sponge from the bucket. I sighed.

"No. but he wants pictures. He said he's sorry." I smiled as I splashed a little water on her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I winced as he splashed me with water. I was so confused. He was so egger to come yesterday, but I suppose being a vampire he's got something to deal with?

"Jess!" Caroline called and I groaned. "I need you on display, out the front with the other hottest people." I laughed and nodded.

"Can I use Damon's car?" she tilted her head as she thought about it.

"Sure why not. Azz you out front too. Get good pics will you." She turned on her heal and continued to walk away.

Soon I was sitting on Damon's car washing it as more people came to have their cars washed. I watched as Elena walked from Stefan, I needed to ask him he'd seen Damon.

"hey." I smiled and he smiled back at me for a while making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Do you know what Damon's doing today? I kinda ended up with his car somehow. I'm using it on display out front." I motioned towards Azz taking photos of the other guys and girl on display.

"Oh... um, sorry I don't know." I nodded.

"Its ok, I'll just call him. I haven't had time to with soapy hands, we need more towels." I informed.

"Yeh us too. Elena's just gone to go get more." I started to walk off backwards.

"Ok, thanks." I said before leaving.

"I need some photos of you on Damon's car." I lifted an eyebrow to him and he just pulled me to Damon's car. "Ok, be sexy." So I did all poses as I sat and leaned on his car. I'd admit some of the photos were surprisingly seductive. "Great!" azz guided me through some of the poses, and we were making a hell of a lot of money. I heard a lot of I suppose inappropriate comments from a couple of boys from school as they walked by, some even stopped to watch which is why I thought I'd try my luck with Caroline.

"Hey care, can I take a break. Feeling pretty tired." I asked as I was soaked with water and a few bubbles.

"But you're doing so well. We got so much more cars coming in since you've been on the front post." I gave her the saddest puppy eyes I could manage. Reluctantly she agreed for me to take the half hour off.

"Hey Azz, I'm going on a break, you have my phone? I need to call Damon." He nodded and handed me my phone. I looked on the messages and noticed a lot of photos of me had been sent.

-hey. How are you? Why didn't you come? - I asked as he picked up the phone.

_-I'm fine thanks to Azz and his amazing photography skills. Don't you remember this morning? - _I suddenly got a little confused.

-what'd you mean this morning? I got up, got dressed and went to go fetch Azz. - I replied.

_-right. Will you come to the boarding house? I want to see you-_

-Sure I'll be there in a few. - I got into his car and drove to the boarding house.

* * *

I walked inside and called out for him, eventualy getting a response.

"In here." I followed his voice and came to stand next to him, watching as he put his hand into the sunlight before bringing it back. I watched as it burned then amazingly healed. He pulled me into a, what seemed was, a desperate kiss. "God you look good."

"I've missed you. Where'd you go last night?" he took my face in his hand.

"Remember, you came back here with me? I woke up an-"

"And your ring was gone" I finished for him slowly. My memory of this morning coming back in small pieces. I took his hand in mine and ran my finger over where his ring was missing. I looked up to him with wide eyes, "you killed Zach!" I paced around the room with my hands in my hair. He pulled me to him with hurt in his eyes.

"I would never hurt you, you know that. Don't be scared of me, please don't be scared, not now" he pleaded. I looked up at him and nodded. I hugged him close to me but he pulled away quickly. "sorry." I saw the veins under his eyes appear again.

"Hungry?" I asked as I took his face in my hands, taking in how beautiful his face was even as a vampire. He nodded and I moved my hair from the side of my neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his brows threaded together with a disapproving look.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Does she know what she's doing?

"Its ok Damon, I trust you." She pulled me into a hug, I could smell her sweet blood as it mixed with the smell of soap. "Do it." I sighed a little.

"This will hurt a little." She nodded and I was as gentle as I could have been. She didn't move or make a sound, she just tangled her fingers in my hair. I've never tasted blood quite like it, of my entire existence, I'd never had blood so sweet. I stopped before I couldn't.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was shocked to find Damon had killed Zach. But when he held me I knew he'd never hurt me. I let him feed on me as I held him close, I barely felt anything, just the blood rising and a sharp feeling as he bared into my neck.

"Are you ok?" he pulled back from me. I held my hand to my neck and felt a little blood on my neck.

"Yeh, I'm fine." I smiled. I was startled when he bit into his wrist and held it in front of me. Most of all I was concerned.

"Drink, trust me. Vampire blood has the ability to heal anything" I nodded and he held his wrist to my mouth. At first I coughed but then it became easier to drink. I pulled back after a few gulps and felt myself feel less light headed, although I did have a small headache.

I put my hand to my neck and felt the marks no longer there. He noticed the small amount of blood on my neck so leaned down to me and licked it away, making a shiver go down my spine. As he kissed me I tasted the sweet copper as both our bloods mixed to one in our mouths. Unfortunately, to disturb the moment, my phone began to ring.

"Let it ring." He breathed against my lips. He held my waist as he got on his knees as he kissed my stomach.

"I have to, it's probably Caroline." He continued to kiss my body as I picked it up.

-Hello?-

_-where the hell are you?!-_ I heard her scream from the other end of the phone. Damon looked up at me but then continued kissing my hips and abdomen.

-something came up I'm going to have to bail Caroline, sorry. - I said quickly before hanging up. I pulled Damon up and kissed him deeply. I pushed him to a wall with excitement until he groaned out in pain and ran back across the room.

"Damn it Stefan!" he yelled making me jump a little.

"I'm so sorry Damon I...I forgot." I stammered and walked towards him as he healed.

"I need my ring." I nodded and got his phone for him. "Thanks. Why don't you go home and I promise I'll call you tomorrow, ok. When I get my ring from Stefan" I nodded and he kissed me again. "Jessie?" I hummed against his neck. "You look incredibly hot." I looked up at his usual smirk. I giggled and kissed him lightly.

"I know." I moved away from him and closed the curtains so he could move around the room. "You gonna be ok?" I asked about to leave.

"I'll be fine. I'll try visit you later. Take my car if you need to, do not get killed." I thought about it for a moment and remembered how he told me at the grill how if I were to die with vampire blood in my system then I'd go into transitioning. I nodded and left.

* * *

When I'd gotten home, I thought it'd be best to go check on Elena since we'd been fighting a lot.

"Hey" I peeped my head through the door, but she didn't answer she just stood in front of the mirror in what looked like was disbelief. "Are you ok?"

"It's impossible." Finally she turned to me looking just as clue less as I.

"What? Eliana what the hell you talking about?" she shook her head as I entered her room and took her hands in mine. "Elena?" I tried to break her out of her trance.

"I...I" she stammered.

"Spit it out." I urged.

"I... I think Stefan and Damon…are…" she looked up at me with sudden realization, is it possible that she found out. "vampires." She breathed as my back straightened. I held her at arm's length,

"Elena listen to me, you need to go talk to Stefan, ok?" she nodded and moved to leave but she turned to me for a moment,

"You're not denying it." I swallowed hard, she knew. So why not tell her.

"You need to hear it from him." She nodded and left. I entered my bedroom with a sigh. i showered quickly before pulling on some pajama shorts and a light vest top.

How'd she know? It wasn't long until I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I made my way quietly into Jeremy's room as he slept and when to his cigarette stash that he hid his weed with. I grabbed a cigarette and made my way down stairs to the kitchen where I lit it on the stove. I made my way outside onto the porch in the cold.

"Didn't know you smoked." I turned startled, calmer knowing it wasn't Jenna.

"Not in a long time. Did you speak to Elena?" he looked at me curiously. "Stefan I didn't tell her. I promised Damon I wouldn't tell anyone. She figured it out, I presume from your hand some other small things. She said when you were dong dinner for her your face changed." He sighed.

"She's scared of me. She isn't like you, you weren't scared." I took a puff of the cigarette, and sighed remembering how much I was like Jeremy last year. I guess its why were so close, because we could relate to that, I just started and finished earlier than him. That and the fact that were twins.

"Honestly, I don't know why I took it so well either." I looked over to him where he leaned his head on the side of the house as he stared at me. "Please Stefan. He needs his ring. I can't let him die now. I care too much for him to let you do that." I pleaded.

"Maybe I chose the wrong Gilbert." I chuckled and took it as a joke. "Maybe you should go inside. You're shivering." I nodded and flicked the cigarette away then made my way to my room after saying goodnight to him. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Stefan didn't laugh when he said that he chose the wrong Gilbert. He said it so seriously. I shook my head free of the thought and slept throughout the night, after worrying about Damon of course.

* * *

**Ok so please review, tell me what you think of this chapter. you dont need an account to leave a review. you could even PM me. critasism is always welcomed. Do you visit my profile to check out the outfit links, Do ya? thanks so much again for all the wonderful prople who follow and add this story to you favorites, especialy to the people who leave reviews. **

**~Lostgirllove - till next time :)**


	7. Lost girls

**Damon's POV:**

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, And I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." I left a voicemail for Stefan for the hundredth time now. This is getting annoying. I want to see Jessie. And just like that my prayers were answered.

"Somebody sounds pissed." I spun around and speed over to her as I dodge the sunrays that lay on the floor. I take her face in my hands and place a desperate kiss onto her soft lips, moaning in satisfaction. Every time I touch or kiss her it makes me full of uncontrollable energy. "Whoa, calm down." She breathed as I run my hands over her body and kiss her chest.

I almost growled when I heard Vickie groan. I was horny and I wanted nothing more than to take Jessie to my room. She pulled my head from her sweet silk skin and peered around me. Her face furrowing I confusion. I tried to kiss her again but she dodged as she moved past me and walked over to Vickie.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch. Please. I got you good, didn't I?" I sighed and moved to take a look at girl-Donavan's neck.

"Damon what the hell?" she ran a hand through her hair before sitting next to the delirious girl on the couch as she began to nurse her.

"I went out last night and fed on the first person I saw. Which happens to be the girl-Donavan."

"Did you really need to take that much?" she moaned and stood in front of me. "Well can you do something? She's bleeding out." Another sigh escaped her as she leaned down further and removed the blood drenched towel that supported her neck.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"You knew Katherine? Damon made it seem like-"I cut her off before she continues the wrong words.

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." I explained clearly.

"All because you loved the same girl?"

"She wasn't just any girl neither was Eliza" I reminded.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Ha! I win." Kathrine exclaimed as she finished running through the maze, touching the statue used as the finish goal. "What's my prize?" she questioned._

"_What would you like it to be?" Damon simply asked as he sat on a nearby wall in his uniform._

"_They extended your leave?" Stefan asked with joy as her edged closer._

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." He arose from the wall and made his way to his smaller brother with open arms._

"_Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan chuckled lightly as both men hugged._

"_Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Kathrine informed as she stepped closer towards the brothers._

"_How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked with a grin as he pulled from his brother's hug._

"_Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Kathrine hinted._

"_With pleasure." _

"_I would be honoured" both boys said at the same time as They both bowed before her, Damon removing his cap._

"_The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" she glided past them and made her way back to the home._

"_Boys, Kathrine. Please come say hello to our guests for this evening." All three of them lined up next to one another as Giuseppe Salvatore introduced the Gilberts. Damon and Stefan's eyes fluttered o the young girl besides a tall man and petite wife._

"_Mr and Mrs Gilbert may I introduce my two sons, Stefan, Damon and our lovely guest, Miss Kathrine pierce." The gilberts smiled._

"_Lovely to meet you. This is our daughter, Eliza." Stefan took her hand first, placing a kiss upon her knuckles._

"_Lovely to meet you." She nodded with a smile. Damon took her hand from Stefan's and did the same, but his kiss lasting much longer._

"_Pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful young woman such as yourself." Damon grinned charmingly as she blushed._

"_Please excuse my son. He recently came back from battle." _

"_Its fine sir, he's not but a charming man." She smiled cheekily before Giuseppe Salvatore led them into the huge house._

* * *

Present day:

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." I concluded.

"The first founder's party Where you signed the registry." Elena's brain clicked as she sat on a brick bench.

"Damon escorted Eliza with pleasure. Anyone would be happy to escort a woman of such beauty like hers. She didn't know about damons little scheme, she loved him too much to care about what he would become for being the only one who knew what was really going on between the two after that night, I told Kathrine. Damon had them both. It wasn't until after Eliza's death that I understood how Damon wanted to use Kathrine."

So he was upset"

"Upset doesn't even cover it. That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." I sighed. "Remembering how stupid I was to have told Kathrine about Eliza and Damon. She killed Eliza in cold blood. Kathrine got too jealous."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"That shower was so great." Vickie came skipping down the stairs in some pants and a vest top I had borrowed her. I stood up on my toes to Damon's height,

"She's getting really annoying." I whispered in his ear, earning a small chuckle as he leaned on the door frame with his arm around my waist.

"What did you give me?" she stroked her neck in the mirror before turning to us.

"Some blood. You loved it." I said with a fake smile.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" she questioned as she stood opposite both me and Damon.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." He replied with no emotion.

"Well that was simple enough. I'm going to get a drink." I excused myself and went straight for the good, expensive stuff, knowing Damon would not be thankful.

"Ok." Vickie quickly replied.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. She compelled me. But she didn't need to control Damon. He wanted her blood, so when the time was right he'd become a vampire and change Eliza too, then they'd be together forever." I cleared my throat.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Good morning. Clear the room, please." Emily did as Kathrine had asked and left the room while Kathrine continued as she circled around the bed to Stefan. "You're upset."_

"_Your face, It was like a demon." He sat up in the bed as she grew closer to him._

"_But you're not afraid." She stated._

"_Get away from me. Get away." He ordered but she didn't react as he pushed himself against the head of the bed_

"_It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." She hushed him as he was about to speak. "We will go on exactly as we have." She removed her finger from his lips and listened as he agreed._

"_Yes. We will go on."_

"_You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan. You, me, and Damon. No rules." She smiled innocently at him._

"_But Damon is in love with Eliza. It could be just you and me, we don't need him." Her face dropped from a smile to anger as she stormed from the room._

* * *

Present day:

"She could control my mind. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. I think it was the only time she'd need to compel him. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other Like it or not." I bent down and unwrapped his ring from a pace of old cloth id hidden.

"Is that Damon's ring?"

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No. don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." She pleaded as she moved closer to me.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, He'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." I stated as a matter of fact.

"And how is that?" she asked not knowing the true consequences

"By hurting you." I summed up.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as both Jessie and Vickie danced together moving their hips as I drank the alcohol in the dark, away from sunlight. It wasn't until Vickie started talking about her boyfriends that Jessie came and took the alcohol from me, drinking it for herself.

"-Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." I saw as Jessie's hearing picked up as she finally gave me back the bottle. She strutted over to Vickie helped her up as Vickie threw herself on the floor.

"So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." She stalked closer to me while Jessie continued to dance. I smiled over to her as she removed her top. I sped over to her and grabbed her in my arms. I looked back over to Vickie as her eyes widened at the sight of me and Jessie.

"I know. But this here's my girl." She smiled as I kissed her neck. "No more talking.

Let's dance."

I jumped up on the stair rails and watched as they both danced. Jessie giggled at me as I wiggled my hips and watched her as she copied my motions.

I pulled both of them into Stefan's room and begun trashing the place with Vickie while Jessie lay across the bed, her long blonde hair draping on the floor along with her arms. I saw Kathrine's photo sitting on Stefan's desk again and I held it, remembering that if it weren't for Stefan, Eliza would still be here.

"Hey! Quit jumping!" I heard a laugh coming from the bed. I looked over to her, noticing that I didn't need Eliza anymore. I've got one better. But it's not going to stop me from killing Kathrine like she did to Eliza.

I listened to Vickie mope about how shitty her life is while Jessie was passed out and sprawled across Stefan's bed. I got bored again soon enough and snapped her neck. She talked too much. I picked Jessie up and ran her to my room and tucked her into bed after removing her shorts I smirked down at her in nothing but her black lace underwear as she slept peacefully. I kissed her lightly before going to check f newbie had woken up yet.

I tested my hand in the light that drew through the curtains, trying to see how long it takes for the pain to get unbearable. Turns out not very long.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then—"she held her neck.

"Then I killed you." I finished for her, watching her slowly bring herself into a sitting position.

"What?" she groaned again.

"You're dead." I stated again getting a little pissed

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." I informed in the simplest way possible.

"You're wasted." She slowly gathered up her clothes before moving towards the door in her drunken state.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." I sped in front of her before she could leave the room.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." She tried to move past me but I blocked her way.

"You're gonna start craving blood, And until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." I tried to warn. Why is it that humans never take me seriously, except for Jessie of course.

"Come on, move." She pushed me twice before I moved.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart." I slightly chucked at her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"And I'm going home now." I walked into the room just as Vickie was walking out. Of course she almost knocked me over.

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house. I don't want my girlfriend being used as a blood bag." I looked at Damon strangely as I passed Vickie to get to him.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye. Bye Jess, you look hot." I smiled and waved, feeling a little uncoftorble in just bra and pants, noticing Damon must have taken my shorts off. I remember when I used to get stoned with her she'd always comment me on my body. It was when she kissed me that I stopped getting high at all, even smoking cigarettes were a no no. after that getting high was never the same.

"Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." He shouted out towards her as she ran back down the stairs. "She's right, you do look hot." He smirked down at me and I held my hand to my head.

"What was that about? Intact I don't care huge headache, need sleep." I dragged him back into his room where we both lay on his bed for a while until he broke the silence,

"Any better?" he pulled me closer to him and I shook my head against his chest. He comfortingly stroked my hair until someone knocked the door, he groaned before answering. "What?" Stefan walked in looking incredibly pissed.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Its ok just pretend I'm not here, I won't listen I promise." I threw the covers over my head and listened to their conversation.

"Are you really that stupid Damon? That reckless?" I felt him breathe out a sigh and I traced my fingers over his abs to calm him. I know how quickly he can get mad.

"Well she was annoying. I got bored, Jessie fell asleep." He ran his hand over my back as he spoke to Stefan.

"But turning her into a vampire? What's wrong with you?" I felt my heart drop as Stefan tried as hard as possible to keep his voice down. My mind tracked back to what he said earlier,

'I don't want my girlfriend being used as a blood bag'

"She'll thank me one day. She did say how much her life sucks and how she has no future. I'm just helping her out on the suck part." He joked cruelly. How could he do this? I kept my self-quiet until Stefan leaves.

"You truly are evil brother." I heard Stefan walk quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I threw the covers from over my head and slapped him across the face. It didn't do much to him but it helped my anger a little.

"What was that for?" He moaned, was he serious? He knew I'd listen.

"For turning Vickie you nasrsatistic asshole!" I went to get up but he held me down by my hips.

"I'm sorry." He said with hurt on his face.

"You sent her to my house Damon! You put my family in danger!" I got up off the bed and gathered my shorts from the floor and pull them up her toned legs. "I hate you." I said coldly, but it could never be true.

"Where are you going?" he sped in front of me as sadness spread across his face.

"Home. You know? To go see if my family is ok!" I tried to move past him but he blocked my way.

"Fine. leave." He stepped to the side for me to leave. It pained me to know that he didn't care. To see how he went from sad to angry in a second.

"You are so fucking bipolar." I scoffed and pushed past him. I felt a small tear run down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away as I threw my top on that I'd thrown on the floor. I made my way to the front door as fast as I could.

"Jess? What's wrong?" I turned to face Stefan.

"Like you don't know." I moved through the door and without delay made my way to my car. I drove away from the boarding house as tears spilled from my eyes. Was that it? Was it over for us?

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as she made her way from my room. I was so stupid, why would I tell her to leave? I gripped on my hair wondering if it was actually over. I love her so much. I need to make things right. I grabbed a shirt and sighed when I felt Stefan's presence behind me.

"Why'd you tell her to leave? That could have gone a completely different way." I turned to face him.

"You don't think I know that?!" I moved closer to him.

"I'm going to find Vickie. You know you've hurt her-"I cut him off,

"I'm going to make things right. I love her and I'm not going to lose her." I pushed past him and jumped into my car before leaving for her house.

* * *

I thought it'd be best to ring the doorbell, maybe scare Elena a little if she answered. As soon as the door opened it was almost shut again before I pushed it back open.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." She ordered to her brother and he did as he was told.

"You're afraid of me." I smirked, not wanting to show any emotion that could make me visibly weak. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from Jessie." She demanded, it's not like I was ever going to.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Jessie. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." I stepped through the barrier that no longer applied to me and shut the door as she backed away slowly "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So Where's Jessie?" I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as she threatened to spill tears.

"She's out helping find Vickie." She answered sternly, trying to be brave.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." I walked closely to her as she backed into the star banister.

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" I moved from the scared girl and turned to face the door.

"I got enough." She insisted.

"Oh, I doubt that." I bet he didn't tell her about it being his fault Eliza's dead, or the fact the he fell in love with her and asked her to give him a chance.

"Oh, tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house." I said smugly and peeked my head around the door before I left, feeling incredibly disappointed that Jessie was not there.

* * *

**Jessie's POV: **

I made my way through the woods with matt as we searched everywhere for Vickie but finding nothing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine matt. Maybe she went back home? Maybe we should go back and wait to see if she shows up." He nodded and I lead us both out of the woods back to his house.

* * *

When we finally got there I sat on the chair in the kitchen and buried my head in my hands. I felt a hand rub my back and I looked up to smile at matt for comforting me.

"You ok jess?" I sniffled and nodded as I closed my eyes momentarily. "Maybe you should go home. I'll be fine. Besides you look tired."

"Are you sure matt? I don't want to-"

"I'm fine. I'll wait for Vickie by myself." He helped me up to my feet "you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm good. Are you sure you'll be ok? I could send Jeremy round?" I hugged him before I stepped out of the door.

"It's ok. I'd really like to spend time with Vickie when she gets back anyway" I nodded and left to go home.

* * *

As soon as I got home I stepped into Jeremy's room to check if he were ok. When I saw he was asleep lying on his bed I sighed and went into my own room to see Elena lying on my bed. She slowly turned her head to me and I saw the tears spill from her eyes. I quickly made my way to her side as she cried heavily.

"Shh, what's wrong?" I comforted her as she held me closely.

"Stefan and I broke up. I know what he is, I just don't think I can deal with it. I'm no like you. You stay by Damon's side even knowing what he is and what he's done." I sighed and felt tears of my own poured down my face. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" she looked up at me and wiped my tears away.

"I don't know what I am to Damon anymore. When he turned Vickie, I-"I stammered but she hushed me and told me to go to sleep. So I closed my eyes and did exactly that without a problem.

* * *

**Damon's POV: **

As soon as Elena left I made my way into her room and watched as she slept contempt. I sighed knowing how much I wanted her to be in my arms, but I couldn't. If she truly loved me like I hope she did then shed stay with me.

I left and went straight for the alcohol when I got back to the boarding house. I picked up a bottle of my favourite scotch seeing it was the same bottle Jessie had earlier from the very little left in it. I remember how happy she was when she was dancing around the room, hell she even began to tolerate Vickie after a while. I put the bottle down and thought it best if I went back to her. So I did.

* * *

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, taking in the scent of coconuts that laced her body. I felt her wriggle slightly as she turned to face me, her eyes slowly opening.

"Damon?" she asked faintly as she awoke…

* * *

**Sorry i ended with a cliffhanger there, but hat do you think Jessie should do? should she let him tell her how he feels or should she kick him out? please review or PM me to tell me what you thought. you dont need an account to review. so please leave one so i know that im doing a good job. thank you, ill try my hardest to update ASAP.**


	8. Haunted

**Damon's POV:**

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, taking in the scent of coconuts that laced her body. I felt her wriggle slightly as she turned to face me, her eyes slowly opening.

"Damon?" she asked faintly as she awoke.

"I'm so sorry Jessie I-"she cut me off as she lifted herself up on her elbows and hovered above me,

"Damon… you are the most…" she sighed before she continued, "stupid, idiotic, egoistic, selfish man I've ever met, but…" she placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me with a smile, "you are so amazing. You're funny, hot, sexy, amazing in bed, passionate, incredible but more than anything, no matter what you do to try and hide it, you're sensitive. People don't see it because they don't get close enough to see it. I know what you did to Vickie was wrong, but you still did it because she wanted something better in life, you gave her a chance to be a better person. I could _never_ hate you Damon. No matter what your flaws are or how stupid your choices are. And I'm sorry." I had never had anyone say something so nice to me in my entire life. "please don't leave me" I looked at her as hurt spread across her face, I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently as I rolled her onto her back, my mouth never leaving hers.

"Never."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, well it was the same morning just a different time, as I moved myself from Damon's tight grip and made my way to the kitchen for coffee after throwing on some pants and Damon's oversized shirt. Not long ago Damon had told me how the coffee helps keep him warm, something about the blood circulation. Surprisingly when I left he was still asleep.

"Hey. You coming to the search party for Vickie." My eyes widened. I felt so guilty for being happy when I knew that Vickie was out there somewhere, alone.

"Sure. I will, later. There's something I have to do first."

"Or someone. Don't worry about it we all heard your makeup sex last night. Actually this morning I think it was." I threw a banana at him and watched as he chuckled. "Alright, fine I'm going." I shook my head and finished the coffee before heading back to my room, and just as expected, he wasn't in the bed.

He came out of the bathroom as he dripped with water. "So… you could find a towel?" I smirked as he stood in front of me completely naked to my liking.

"Clothes are over rated." He smirked back.

"You mean the clothing of shirt, in which you pay 129 dollars for? That makes complete sense." I turned to place my coffee mug on the desk feeling him kissing my neck before taking the coffee from my hands. "You're welcome by the way." I noted as I rolled my eyes. I felt his arm slide around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered to me before kissing my cheek making me smile. "Hey?" I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Happy Halloween." I groaned. "You don't like Halloween? You are dating a vampire." his eyebrow raised as he looked at me with interest.

"I love Halloween. I forgot to get a costume, which means I'm going to have a last resort costume." I sighed. I really do love Halloween, ever since I was little.

"Or I could just turn out into a vampire and you could wear that all night long." He grazed my neck with his teeth lightly.

"Ok, now your sarcasm is just getting creepy. Talking of vampires, where's Vickie?" I asked with my hands on his chest, waiting for an answer.

"With Stefan. He's trying to teach her how to feed on bambi blood." He rolled his eyes.

"Great! You're going to go help him." I smiled as I pried from his grip before grabbing his clothes off the floor and shoving them into his hands.

"nooo." He groaned but I ignored it.

"You did this, you _are_ going to help." I crossed my arms and he reluctantly stepped into his boxers.

"I'm going to need my shirt back." He walked up to me and slowly began unbuttoning it. I walked past him and pulled out one of his shirts that I used before from the pile of fresh clothing that rested on my desk chair.

"Here. See it's clean." I placed the ridiculously over-priced shirt into his hands but he threw it onto the bed.

"I want this one." He tugged on the bottom that lay loosely on my thighs.

"It's the same colour." He sighed and took the other shirt from my bed.

"You're no fun." I smirked and lay on the bed while he finished dressing, leaving the shirt open freely. "Haven't you got school?" he questioned with a groan.

"Mmhmm. Don't make yourself sound creepier than you already do." He stalked closer until he was sitting on the bed next to me and traced my collar bone with his fingers.

"I'm creepy?" his facial expression turning slightly amused.

"Well how old are you anyway? Like 21?" I smiled up at him. How could I not know his age?

"Try 25. Technically 173." My eyes widened.

"Your 8 years older than me. Oh, my god. I had sex with a 173 year old." My stomach turned slightly at the thought of what he'd look like if she weren't a vampire. Actually I think he'd just be bones. He laughed at my realization. "See, creepy." I stated simply. He leaned down and kissed me before pulling back.

"I love you. And I don't say that a lot." My face lit up. I can't believe he said it. I kissed him again. As I embraced him in a hug.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"We should go see how Stefan's and Vickie are doing." I was disappointed and honestly upset to see she didn't say it back, this is what I was afraid of. She moved to change her clothes but I pulled her back. "What?" she asked slightly confused for a minute. I was going to bring up the fact that she didn't tell me she loves me, but maybe she'll say it her own time.

"You're not coming with me." I simply stated. "Vickie is going to be craving blood and I don't want you being used as a blood bag." She crossed her arms and gave me a look that only makes me feel bad and somehow guilty. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Get dressed" I sighed and handed her some sweatpants from the neatly folded pile of clothes on her desk chair. She took them from me with a smile and began to strip down.

"You know you should really put these clothes away. Makes things a lot less interesting going through your drawers when you're in the shower." I smiled back at her seeing her put her hair into a bun before putting on her converse shoes. I looked at what she was wearing and I didn't care too much for her top. It was cropped and hung very loosely, exposing a lot of her body and bra. "I don't like that top." I plainly stated. **(Outfit link on my profile.)**

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she looked a little confused as she lightly shook her head.

"I don't like the fact that guys will see more than necessary." I walked over to her and skimmed the cup of her bra that peeped from behind the top of the white singlet.

"Fine, then I'll put on a jacket." She said humbly and grabbed one before we left the room.

"Wait, wait, and wait." She peeped her head back around the door and furrowed her brows. "Do you have my crystal? I'll need it soon."

"Oh." She came back into the room and opened her incredibly huge jewellery box and searched through it before finding the amber coloured necklace. "What do you want with a crystal necklace anyway?" she asked as she put on a long necklace that hung on her stomach.

"You'll see." I held her hand and pulled her from the room.

**Boarding house…**

As soon as we got to the boarding house Jessie walked straight to Stefan's room, knowing he'd be there with Vickie. Before she could enter the room I pull her back,

"You don't know if she has herself under control yet. Let me go check with Stefan." She nodded and waited outside the door.

"You brought Jess?" Stefan sternly commented. I rolled my eyes. I hate how he always thinks he knows best.

"She wanted to see newbie vamp." I clearly pointed out to Vickie.

"He couldn't resist this face!" I heard Jessie's voice come from outside the room and I motioned towards the door, agreeing with Jessie.

"Hey jess." Vickie called out to my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey Vick. How you doin?" she questioned back.

"Good, thanks. Little hard with the cravings but I'm dealing." This is ridiculous.

"Listen, can I trust he newbie not to drain my girlfriend or not?" I turned to Stefan who looked fairly amused by their _through-the-wall-conversation_.

"I'll be fine! I won't hurt my friend." She glared at me.

"Sorry but I can't just go on that." I say to Vickie and then turn back to Stefan. "Has she fed?"

"Yes but I'll get her some more just in case." I nodded and he walked to a small fridge in the corner of the room and pulling out a mug of animal blood and then handing it to Vickie before sitting back in his seat.

"Safe to enter the lair?" I held back a chuckle at her choice of words. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly holding her close to me with my arm held tightly around her waist. As soon as we walk in she tries to wriggle from my hold and I send her a glare.

"Damon…" she warned and gave me the look that I found so hard to resist. I reluctantly let her go, watching every move Vickie made, watching for any signs of hunger.

"You look good." They both exchanged a small smile "matt is so worried. Have you spoke to him?"

"No I haven't had time." she shook her head and I watched as she sat on the arm of the chair that Vickie was sitting in. I stiffened with the newspaper I was reading crunching a little under my hands.

"Well maybe you should. Everyone's worried sick." Vickie nodded her head as she took the phone Jessie offered to her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

While Vickie used my iPhone I walked over to Damon and sat on his lap and watched him as he read the paper. I smiled as I stared at him.

"You're staring." He didn't take his eyes from the paper and he settled his hand on my thigh. I looked over to Vickie as she finished her conversation with matt on the phone. I stood from Damon and took my phone as she held it out for me.

"Thanks jess." She smiled appreciatively and I nodded. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" she sighed.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan assured her.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here, not a word. Someone's covering it up." I glare at him.

"No shit someone covered it up. Wait." I paused. Logan? "Since when did you kill Logan?" I almost choked out, but I managed to say it casually.

"It was last night, when we found Vickie." He sighed and started playing with some kind of watch.

"What is that?" both I and Vickie asked at the same time.

"This is a very special, very old compass." He informed s both. I was kinda pissed that he didn't tell me what it was before. "What was Logan fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" he turned to Stefan.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" I walked back over to Damon and kissed him as I sat onto the arm of his chair and hugged him.

"Because I won't let him." He put his arm around my waist.

"We should all be worried." He turned back to Stefan.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Damon pulled me onto his lap and held me closely. I snuggled into his chest, taking the moment to relax in his arms. I knew Vickie wouldn't hurt me, at least not with Damon here.

"Here." Stefan handed her a mug, which I presumed was animal blood.

"Is it what you gave me before jess came in? What is it?" she interrogated as she peered into the mug.

"It's what you're craving." He took his seat and edged forward, supporting himself on his knees.

"Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, But it'll do in a pinch, right, stef?" Damon glanced through the front of the paper as he held me.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" I elbowed him and he looked down at me and smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encouraged and I watched as Vickie sipped on the substance.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon butted in still reading through the paper like the 173 year old that he is.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" she asked Stefan with a smile.

"Yeah." Damon agreed as he glanced at Stefan.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vickie. Unless Damon is willing to let you feed on Jessie. You don't have to kill to feed." I was shocked at the way Stefan used me as an excuse.

"Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy. And just so you know, if you touch Jessie I will rip your head off." He warned and I watched as Vickie grinned.

"No, no, no. there's no guarantee that you can control yourself, ok? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan interjected, I nodded, agreeing with Stefan.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Don't encourage her." I pointed at him and he playfully gestured to biting my finger with his teeth as he clamped them together. I giggled and he pressed his lips onto mine.

"Get a room." She chuckled and I pulled away from our kiss blushing slightly.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan interjected. He's such a wise ass.

"Ok, count Deepak. I we're outta here. I don't think I trust newbie anymore, now that she's hungry and all." He picked me up in his arm like I was the weight of a feather, honestly nobody ever had trouble picking me up come to think of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he begun making his way out of the room.

"Wait, wait, wait" he stopped and I waved to Stefan and bent backwards lightly kissing Vickie on the cheek. We had always been close even though she can get annoying sometimes, and I had no problem with kissing girls on the cheek, of course I only do it to my closest friends.

"You done?" he asked as I pulled myself back up.

"Mmhmm." I nodded and waved to them both.

As we got downstairs he smirked hearing the bell ring. I jump off him and from his hold as he opens the door. We both knew Elena would be standing on the other side of the door.

"Is Stefan here?" she asks blankly.

"Yep." He replies back

"Where is he?" she asks sternly.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission.'"

"Yeh, it's nice to see you too Lena." She completely ignored me. I don't see why she acts like this.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" I rolled my eyes at her, and so it begins.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest, of course by this time I was leaning on the doorframe messing and looking over my nails.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would. The only reason you're not dead right now is because you're the love of my life's sister." My eyes shot up to him in shock at his statement. I didn't expect he would say it in front of people. I wish I could say it back. I do feel that way about him but I can't physically tell anyone those words.

"But I'm not." She stated, she was winning.

"yet." Until now.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked again now getting a little bored and annoyed.

"He's upstairs singing _'the rain in Spain'._ Knock yourself out." He smiled sarcastically and pulled me from the house.

"And where exactly are we going?" he looked down at me and took my hand in his.

"We, are going to the grill." He opened his car door and I got in the passenger's side before he shut the door. As soon as he began to drive he plotted his hand on my thigh.

"You know I have school, right?" he glanced over at me and sighed.

"Why can't I spend one single day with you?" I placed my hand on top of his and played with his fingers, sizing his hand up to mine. He had big hands, bigger than mine anyway.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked still playing with his hands.

"Drinking. Moaping about how much I'll miss you." I smiled at him.

"It'll only be for a few hours. Azz texted me this morning while we were with Stefan and Vickie, he already got me a costume so… you will see me sooner than you thought." He smirked.

"So, where are we tonight? Yours? Mine? I'm pretty sure there should be an ours in there somewhere." he pondered. I giggled at his deep thinking.

"I vote yours. Your bed is bigger." He nodded.

"Good thinking. We could do more stuff in my bed. Maybe you could show me just how good you are with the splits tonight." He winked and I chuckled as I stood to get out of the car as the roof was down.

"Lookin' good Jessie." I heard my old friend Jamie shout out to me while his friend next to him wolf whistled. I blushed and Damon glared at the boys who'd just walked passed. He immediately zipped up my jumper. I sighed as he did so and he didn't do it very gently either. I took his hands in mine before leaning down and kissing him.

"Now take your top off!" we heard someone shout and I groaned as Damon growled.

"Listen, they're just stupid high school guys, ignore them." He still didn't look at all happy. In fact, he looked Asif he was about to rip someone's head off.

"I told you I don't like that top." I groaned.

"Just go before you kill someone." I kissed him and then got out of the car.

"Call me if anyone touches you." I sighed and waved at him.

"Good bye Damon." I walked away knowing he was still there and knowing he was glaring at every guy who looked at me, even if it were for a second.

* * *

As soon as I got into the building I unzipped my jacket and for some reason feeling bad about doing so. I sighed and zipped it back up half way.

"Hey! Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in forever?" azz asked as he embraced me in a hug. He pulled me back and looked at me seeing my jacket zipped up. He immediately pulled it back down. "What's wrong with you? Show a little flesh." I groaned as a guy walked past staring at me, possibly my bra. I zipped it back up.

"I can't." I moaned.

"And why not?" he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Tell me if it's weird, but I feel like I'm kinda betraying Damon." I shrugged my shoulders. "It might be because he zipped my jacket up before I left and told me he didn't like how much of my bra other guy will be seeing."

"Maybe. He's just protective. No guy likes their girl being looked at like a piece of meat." I sighed again and nodded. He handed me a bag filled with what I knew was this year's Halloween costume. I peered into the bag and saw a sexy police officer's outfit. A simple mine short skirt and a cropped top that read police on the right boob and a hat of course. To spice things up, azz had put in a pair of black stockings and some hand cuffs. **(Outfit link on my profile.) **

"Really? I wanted to me a French maid." I groaned and he sighed.

"You were a French maid the year before last." I rolled my eyes. I groaned again when I heard the bell go for lesson. This is going to be a boring day.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV:**

Today's talk with grams actually made me scared. I didn't know what I was in for with this witch thing. I seriously need something to take my mind off it. I stood in the hallway as Caroline came springing over with a plum, purple, paper bag in hand knowing it was my costume for tonight.

"I have got your costume. It's all here." She handed me the bag and I felt a small jolt of excitement but it went after knowing exactly what my costume was,

"Seriously?" I asked as held out a witch costume. Is this serious? Now my mind can never be taken off me being a witch tonight.

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, damon-free fun." She moped as she slopped against the lockers behind her. I held out a necklace that was buried deep in the bottom of the bag.

"Hey, where'd you get this? Its ugly." Stated and giggled as I held it out to show her. She just shrugged.

"Found it. It goes with your costume colours." I sighed and put it back into the bag along with the costume.

"Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing? Because I know Jessie's wearing sexy cop. I was with azz yesterday when we went to get the outfits."

"I was with grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." I suggested.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." She really needed to get a hold of herself and stop being jealous of Elena and Jessie.

"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." She scoffed and we walked to class ready for the day to come.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as she left my sight I was worried. She has a great body and a beautiful face, and she's mine. I don't want anyone looking at her or touching her. I sighed and drove back to the grill. I found out some very interesting information about the council. I understand they're looking for the vampire that's running around town. Meaning I'm in some deep shit.

I realized how much time had passed by and all the women that glanced over at me that I'd once consider beautiful had no meaning anymore. I could never think any woman as beautiful and amazing as Jessie. I looked down at my phone seeing that thankfully Jessie was out of school soon so I decided to text her if she needs picking up. I sighed when I saw her reply and decided to keep myself happy and sent her a little naughty text, what's the harm? It wasn't until 30 minutes later that I got a text back. I reached into my pocket for my phone and noticed the crystal was missing. Damn it!

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

30 minutes before school ends my phone buzzes,

_-need a ride home? Xx- Damon._

_-its ok I'm gonna catch a ride back with azz. Need 2 get ready 4 tonight? Xx- Jessie_

I laughed lightly at Damon's next text and shook my head with a smile.

"Something funny Ms Gilbert?" just like that everyone's eyes were on me.

"No sir." I shook my head but he stood in front of my desk.

"Then maybe you should share with us what it was that made you laugh and disturbed my class." He pointed to the phone in my hands. I took a deep breath in. "were waiting." He tapped his foot on the floor and I bit my lip.

"Then may be its best if I read what it is, as you're so embarrassed to say." He swiped the phone from my hands, I tensed. I'm pretty sure this was an invasion of my privacy. "Mmm a text from Damon, _please let your costume be short and sexy_, sent with two kisses." He read aloud and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I dreaded as the phone buzzed again, Mr Jones looked down and his eyebrows heightened in I think was a little shock. "Your boyfriend seems to be a very sexual being, Miss Gilbert. I'm not sure it's suitable to read this one allowed." He handed me back my phone and pointed at me, "Turn it off. Detention tomorrow." He ordered sternly and I placed my phone back into my pocket after tuning it off. I didn't dare look at the message, I'd look at it afterwards.

I rushed from the room as soon as school was over with azz following close behind. "So?" he asked as he nudged my arm on our way out of the class.

"What?" I questioned. Mentally begging he wouldn't bring up Damon's text.

"Damon's text, what'd it say?" and the dreaded question was asked. I sighed and took my phone from my bag and handed it to him. "Wow, jones' right." He smirked and I snatched the phone from him to look at the text for myself.

_-If you want I could get access to the science room and I could give you a very physical lesson on sex ed. ;) - Damon_

"I cannot believe jones read that." I face-palmed my head with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I read that." he chuckled as we got into the car.

_-I hope you're happy, my teacher saw that text. Xx - Jessie_

_-did he say anything about getting us an empty classroom? Xx- Damon_

I ignored the text knowing I'd see him in a short length of time anyway.

* * *

As we entered the grill seeing Damon was in here anyway. We walked over to him as he sat with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"So where's this costume?" he tried to swipe the bag from my hands but I held it behind my back.

"It's a surprise." I smiled as he smirked.

"You better have chosen well." He pointed at azz before calling over the bartender.

"What's your poison?" he turned to me.

"Whisky" I answer simply.

"Azz?" he leaned behind me to look at him.

"Campari." He smiled back at Damon before he turned to me. "_We won't get served"_ he whispered in my ear I shook my head and waved him off.

"I need to see some id." The man behind the bar asked. Damon leaned over and said something that I think was _'no you don't'_. I shrugged it off a downed my drink in one.

"If I knew we were planning to get drunk I'd have ordered shots." and pulled my chair closer to him and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm not drinking anymore alcohol until tonight." I informed sternly.

"boring." He downed the rest of his drink and I hit his chest playfully.

"Jess we should go, we need to get ready. Thanks for the drink damon." They exchanged a smile.

"What happened to me having you to myself today?" he pouted and I kissed him before standing up. I moved to leave after azz but Damon grasped my hand before I could take a step. "We need to talk about something very important." I nodded and he kissed me while azz stood waiting. "Love you." I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

* * *

"I felt terrible." I stated to azz as we got into his car.

"Don't you love him?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, of course I do." I said clearly.

"Then why don't you tell him? What is it with you and not being able to say _'I love you'_?" I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"It was. The last thing I said to mom and dad." I sighed again and looked up to see sympathetic face staring back at me. I felt tears threaten my eyes as azz hugged me closely. I'd never told anyone why I don't say it anymore, but I needed someone to know a reason behind me not telling Damon about how I really feel, so who better than my best friend?

"I'm sorry." I nodded against his shoulder and pulled away. "Come on. Let's take you home." I nodded again. The ride was quiet, but it was expected.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Vicki was laying sprawled across a bed looking forever bored.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, hoping to take my mind off Jessie.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." She looked over to me and I sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was…Bored." I answered plainly.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" she held herself up onto her arms as she asked.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." I informed.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about? "She ranted as I turned to face her, seeing she was terribly agitated.

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." I motioned to the door with my head.

"Where?" she questioned with a smile.

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Surly Jessie would be thankful, right? I pulled her off the bed and walked down the hall, of course seeing brooding Stefan.

"What are you doing?" he asked following us as we made a corner.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne frank." I sarcastically replied.

"No, no, no. Hey, hey Now's not the time for this." He held the door shut with his hand as he came up to my face.

"If you're gonna teach her, teach her. Show her what it's all about." I ordered.

"She could hurt someone." Was he says.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're goin' in the front yard. Come on." I held the door open for her as she skipped past us.

"Bad idea, damon." I rolled my eyes. All I wanted to do is get Jessie out of my mind even if it were for a couple minutes.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. She should know the perks." I stopped when I was standing opposite her.

"Like what?"

"Like…" I sped behind her using the vampire speed she now has and tapped her shoulder with a smirk to prove how much fun being a vampire is.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" I sped again to stand behind her and whistled to let her know where I was.

"Ho, ho." She chuckled and move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, Vickie. Live a little. No pun intended." I motioned to the area around us until she sped through the trees. Stefan came to stand next to me as we looked in front of us. This was a bad idea. Hearing a rustle behind us we turned to see nothing. "Uh…" I made a tschh sound. "My bad."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After I got ready I came out the bathroom seeing azz in a vampire costume and laughed.

"What? Is it not good?" I shook my head and thought about how Damon and Stefan don't dress up and how they have to be in disguise all the time. Wait if they weren't in disguise I wonder if they would actually wear a cape or something. I giggled to myself before seeing azz click his fingers in front of me.

"Did you hear what I said?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I said you look hot and I chose the perfect costume to set Damon off." I rolled my eyes and he sat me on my chair to add some light makeup and red lipstick. He stood up as he finished and handed me some cop-like glasses that made my outfit complete.

Hearing the vibration against me desk I immediately grabbed my phone and saw Damon's number on the caller ID.

"_What you wearing?"_ was the first thing he said.

"Nice try. I'm not telling you what my costume is." We made our way downstairs into the kitchen seeing Elena mothering Jeremy again.

"_Fine, you got me. I lost my crystal."_ How did he manage to do that?

"You barely had it a day Damon. When did you last have it?" I asked with a sigh.

"_Last I remember having it…was when you gave it to me this morning."_

"Ill check here. Maybe you dropped it on the car park when you dropped me off. We'll find it. Don't worry." I assured him. How clumsy can he be? And I thought I was going to lose it?

"_Thank you. I'll see you tonight. Wait-"_ I hung up and followed azz into the kitchen only now realizing he was about to say something else.

"Wow cleavage much?" Elena pointed out.

"Jealous much?" we both giggled, and it was the first time in a long time. "What's up with him?" I asked and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a small sip.

"He wants to see Vickie." She sighed.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." I shrugged remembering this morning and how she didn't react to me being there.

"I'll go get you some shoes. I'll be right back." I gave a thank you smile at azz and he nodded his head in understanding.

"She threatened me jess." I took a breath in.

"She seemed fine with me." I shook my head feeling a little confused. "If you provoked her then she was bound to. But as far as cravings go she seems fine." she sighed and shook her head.

"No. it's for the best until we know for sure that it's under control." As soon as azz came down the stairs I took the shoes from him and put them on. I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and he kissed mine.

"Bye jer." I watched as he ran upstairs.

"Bye love you." I sighed at his words and we left to go to the school.

* * *

I, Caroline, Bonnie and Azz stood in a half-circle talking about random things, like how good the party is this year and then someone I haven't seen in quite a while shows up with cider,

"Tyler!" I shout as I hug him and he tries the best to hug me back although he is holding like three drinks so I pulled from him quickly before he dropped the drinks.

"Wow. You look hot. I haven't seen you in ages. Cider for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special." I took one from him and noticed Azz already got one earlier.

"No way. Last year, I was hung over until thanksgiving." Bonnie stood with her hand on her broom. I looked at her chest noticing Damon's necklace.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline announced.

"Sounds like a plan. Although I do see someone hot enough to make out with." He winked at me before Both Caroline and Tyler clinked glasses and I excused myself.

_-where are you? I think we could use that talk right about now xx- Jessie_

_-grill. Why? Xx- Damon_

I walked straight into the grill.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After the mayor leaving I thought I'd better make a good impression so I made my way to carol Lockwood.

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchannan? I love a good 'Gatsby' look." I commented. Hopefully it'd get me somewhere in the good books.

"I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?" she asked.

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me, but- It was cute, but I had to let her down easy. Now I'm in a rather serious relationship with the stunning Jessie gilbert." I smiled thinking of her in a short costume of some sort.

"It's damon, right?"

"Ah, you remember." this is interesting.

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name, Damon?" she's flirting with me?

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" she leaned forward. I think this woman's had too many martinis

"mm-hmm." I hummed in response.

"Are you any relation to Zach?"

"Zach's my uncle." I informed and leaned closer to her. How do you know Zach?" I compelled.

"Are you ok?" she replied after a while. Obviously she's wearing vervain. Damn it.

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." I lied and rubbed my eye a little.

"Well, I know Zach from the founder's council. You know, the Salvatore's were one of this town's original settlers." It was when she started talking I noticed it's her bracelet that has failed me of my compulsion.

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." I smiled innocently hoping not to give myself away.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." She asked a little suspiciously.

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the vervain-"I just got an amazing idea to get the council off my back.

"You know about the vervain?" she questioned.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." I acted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course."

"Cheers" we clinked our glasses and I motioned for the waiter.

"So you need vervain?" I asked now sitting beside her a couple minutes later.

"Yes. My husband and I only have left what his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, I talk to him all the time, so why don't I just ask him?" I suggested and some humming noised were exchanged. "How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?"

"Well, there's our children, of course." She spluttered a little.

"Of course." I agreed.

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council." I wonder how many?

"The council?" I questioned intending to find the number of people who want me dead in this town.

"Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me." She informed me.

"Well, are you happy with your husband?" I flirted a little to try and boost up my first impression. maybe it'll help get more information from her.

"You're flirting with me." She smiled.

"You flirted with me first." Which was unmistakably true. Where's Jessie? She said she'd be her soon.

"True." She admitted. I motioned for her to be quiet then to come a little closer. And she did.

"I'm very happy with Jessie. And I'm incredibly in love with her. I hope you didn't take to me flirting too seriously."

"Of course not." She smiled. Disappointment greeting me in her voice.

"How's that search goin'?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, we had the founder's party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." She informed me. This is interesting.

"Oh." I sounded.

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm." She took one last sip of her martini. "Mmm, I gotta go." She said and shuffled a little and I moved out of the way for her.

"Ok." She got out of her seat and I sat back in mine. My mouth immediately dropped when I saw Jessie walk into the grill. Immediately getting an ectn.

"Hi Mrs Lockwood." She smiled and sat next to me in the booth, making it harder, in many ways.

"Hi dear. You look…" she paused.

"I know it's a little much. But I didn't choose this outfit, it was Aaron so..." Carol nodded in understanding. Jessie turned to me then to the waitress that had just appeared.

"What can I get you?" a waitress asked as I crossed my legs under the table.

"Well, I must really be going." Carol politely informed. "Thank you for your information Damon. You look very _'bad cop'_ Jessie." She smiled and left. Finally I uncrossed my legs and Jessie giggled when she looked down at my lap.

"We'll have two bourbons." She ordered to the waitress for both of us. "Control yourself." She turned to me.

"You're making it a little hard for me." I replied honestly.

"I'd say I'm making it very hard." She squeezed my upper leg and at that moment I could have moaned. But I kept it down. "Listen. Bonnie has your crystal." My eyes shot open and I shuffled a little in my seat.

"The council are looking for a vampire." It was her turn for her mouth to drop. Our drinks were placed onto the table and the woman asked for Jessie's ID. "These are on the house. She has shown you her ID" I ordered. I'm not in the mood to be polite.

"I can help you get your necklace back but it's not gonna be easy." I nodded.

"Why, thank you officer." I smirked down at her as I stole a look at how amazing her breast look as they pushed together in her top

"Just doing my job sir. "She winked and glided her hand further up my thigh.

"You're teasing me" I stated and she smirked.

"So I am." I wanted nothing more than lay her on the table and do what I wanted to do most to her. I watched as she downed her drink and I followed her motion, doing the exact same thing. She took my hand and pulled my up off the seat.

"And where are we going." I asked in a seductive tone.

"To get your necklace back." She smirked and pulled me outside to where Bonnie stood in front of a cauldron full of candy.

"Hey bon." She stopped in front of Bonnie and the both hugged before Jessie grabbed a lolly-pop from the large amount of treats at hand.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked with a smile.

"From a friend." She answered blandly.

"Caroline?" Jessie asked politely.

"You know that's mine, don't you?" I asked with a half smirk.

"Not anymore." Bonnie sternly replied.

"Funny." I clicked my fingers. "I'd like it back, please." I said.

"I'm not giving it to you." Jessie sighed. "I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like It." she answered bravely.

"Or I could just take it right now." I suggested, not needing an answer.

"Damon…" Jessie warned but I ignored it and held the crystal in my hands for a few short seconds and my hand began to burn. Jessie gasped and took my hand in hers and traced my hand with her fingers. "Bonnie?!" Jessie shouted after her before sighing. "Are you ok? What was that?" I shook my head.

"I don't know but my hands fine." she nodded and kissed me. Here comes the _I-need-more-feeling_ again. I pulled her closer to my body but she pulled away before anything could be taken further.

"Come on." She pulled me by my hand until we reached one of the abandoned corridors that was decorated in cobwebs. She pushed me into a locker and kissed me desperately. I turned so it was he that was against the lockers. I kissed down her neck until I reached her cleavage and licked there, earning a moan before returning back to her cherry lips. My phone began to ring and she groaned in annoyance.

"Answer. It's not like we can have sex here anyway." She sighed and I nodded before picking up the phone.

"What?"

"I Need your help." I furrowed my brows.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Vickie attacked Elena. I staked Vickie. I need you to take care of the body." I hung up and kissed Jessie again before pulling her with me to where all of the parked busses were, outside the building.

"And were her why?" It wasn't until we turned the corner of a bus that she ran up to Elena seeing her crying. "Lena?" she looked down and saw Vickie's cold grey body lay lifelessly on the floor. "Oh my god." she dropped to her knees by Vickie's side. It pained me to see her so upset. "Vickie." She whimpered and I stepped closer.

"You should go. I got this." I turned to Elena.

She stood from the ground and looked at me with anger. "You did this. This is your fault." She spat.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." She pushed me but it didn't affect me at all. The only thing that affect me was Jessie crying a little by Vickie's body. Seeing that pushing me didn't work she made a move to hit me in the fact but I grabbed her hand before her hand could collide with my face. "None of this matters to me, none of it. The only thing I care about is Jessie. It's because of her that I feel the slightest sadness. Be happy." I ordered and Jessie stood from the floor.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know It." Elena slapped me on the face it was then that Jessie spoke.

"Lena. My friend just died and if you hit my boyfriend again when he wasn't the one to stake her, I will hit you." Tears in her eyes she moved to stand in front of Elena. "Go hit Stefan. He could have just restrained Vickie but he didn't, he thought best to kill her. You want someone to be mad it? Be mad at him." tears spilled down both their cheeks.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave." I threatened sternly and she left just as I intended her to. "Come here." I pulled Jessie into my arms and rested my chin on her head as she cried into my chest. She pulled away after a couple minutes and looked up at me then back down to Vickie.

"We should…take care of her body." She wiped her tears.

"Anywhere in particular? Maybe somewhere a little away from town that you both visited?" I asked and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yeh I got just the place."

* * *

We arrived to the boarder of a forest just past the _'welcome to mystic falls'_ sign.

"Vickie and I always tried to run away. But this is was as far as we ever got before we started to miss our families." She chuckled slightly and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. I nodded and kissed her head.

"Wait here. I won't be long." She nodded and sniffled a little.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I watched as Damon carried Vickie further into the woods. I sighed and thought about how much Vickie and I had gone through together. I know she'd laugh too if she saw where I wanted to bury her. We really did try our best to get further but we just ended up drinking the bottle of vodka we'd brought for the trip and smoking whatever we had in hand. It wasn't long before Damon was back and by my side.

"Jeremy." I sighed. It was a silent drive back home but I knew I wouldn't be able to talk straight for a while.

* * *

"I just want him to forget everything that happened." I listened to Elena and it made sense.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work- Because of who I am, because of how I live.

I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." I looked up to Damon and he gazed at me for a moment before looking back at Elena and Stefan. "If this is what you both want, I'll do it." I nodded at him as he looked down at me as we walked to stand behind Stefan and Elena.

"It's what I want." She looked at Stefan as she said this.

"What do you want him to know?" he asked us both.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back, that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

"And no matter what, we'll love him forever and we'll stand by him when things are hard." He nodded at me and I followed him through to outside Jeremy's room.

"wait." I stopped him. "Can I talk to I'm first?" he nodded.

"Of course." With that I entered Jeremy's room and he looked up at me as I sat on the bed next to him. He lunged at me and held me in a tight hug as he cried.

"I know." I pulled his head up and wiped his eyes as I sniffled. "It will be okay. I kn-know its hard jer, but it pains me to see you like this." I felt the tears trickle down my face as I watched his stream from his eyes.

"She asked me to go with her. I-I don't know where but we were gonna go jess. It hurts and I want it to stop." He stuttered through his hyperventilated breaths.

"I know, I know. Damons gonna help you forget." I said quietly as his head rested on my shoulder. Damon, getting the message, entered the room and looked at Jeremy as he moved from my shoulder. I watched as Damon compelled him to forget and to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him and felt him arms latch around my waist.

"I'll go tell Elena and Stefan. I can stay if you want?" he asked quietly and I nodded in response before pulling away. "I'll be back." I sighed as I looked down at my brother while he slept. I kissed his head before leaving his room to go shower.

It's a relief to feel the hot water fall down my body and wipe away my makeup. I got from the bathroom in my towel feeling refreshed but incredibly tired. When I turned I saw Damon shirtless lining in my bed with his hands behind his head as he watched me comb through my hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently and I lay next to him letting his arm snake around my waist.

"tired." I sighed and closed my eyes while he lightly kissed my neck.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't get in the covers." He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. He moved and I stood up letting the towel fall to the floor before getting under the covers next to him. He held me tightly as he rested his head on my bare chest and I let my hands roam about in his raven hair, eventually falling to sleep, thankful for him being in my arms and I in his.

* * *

**So thats that chapter over :) for a moment i had contemplated keeping vickie alive but then i thought about later on it the show and decided against it. did you love it or hate it? i wont know unless you leave a review below. you don t need an account to. do you go on my profile and check out Jessie's outfit? hey, that's another reason to leave a review. please do :)**

**Till next time :) **

**~Lostgirllove**


	9. 162 Candels

**First I'd like to say that I've just finshed watching season 5 of TVD and call me sad but i cried :'( don't worry, i wont spoil it for you all. i got a question from fanfictionaldemon and i will happily answer it, yes both Jeremy and Jessie are twins and i decided to make them the same age as Elena because i thought it'd e a little creepy if Jessie was 16 dating Damon who is 25. i will happily answer any questions you have if you type them in the review box or PM me :)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up remembering Stefan's birthday is today an and then realised I wasn't watching Jessie's sweet face as she slept, so I turned to do exactly that, only her face was facing the other way as the sheets lay limply across the bottom half of her body exposing her back. I traced her back with the back of my fingers causing her to stir a little from the tickling. I observed as she stretched out her arms under the pillow finally turning her head to face me.

"Stop tickling me." She shivered slightly eventually showing her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Why?" I questioned, refusing to stop.

"Umm, because it tickles." With her sarcastic remark I kissed down her back leaving a trail of feather kisses as she giggled and finally turned over onto her back. I smirked and kissed across her breasts and down her stomach…

Meanwhile at the boarding house…

"I Mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi questioned as she made her way over to a desk.

"I told you. Her name is Elena." Stefan simply stated as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." She picked up the photo of Kathrine and wiggled it in front of him a little. "Not to mention Eliza the human who complicated it all." She rolled her eyes. "In fact why have you never shown me a picture, surly if you have one of Kathrine you have one of her?" she crossed her arms.

"Damon is the only one with her picture, he keeps it for himself, and you didn't even know Katherine." He answered back as he took the ancient-looking photo and placed it back onto the desk where it once lay.

"Cause if I did, I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of, where's Damon?" she asked referring to the iced-eyed man.

Inflicting misery somewhere. Sleeping about with Jessie. Who knows?" he sighed.

"Jessie? Poor girl. I hope she knows he's using her." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he is using her lex. You gonna be okay here alone? I got some things I gotta take care of." He eyes widened Stefan's words of Damon, _'Damon not using a girl for just sex? It's a little odd. She must be a catch'_ thought Lexi.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere." She pointed towards the covered window in the stuffy room. "And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings." She looked down at Stefan's ring and frowned a little before gasping, "I have a mood ring from ' ya?" She held her ring up to show the protected vampire before her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I lay panting next to Damon as he did the same with a grin on his face. I chuckled and put my hand over his heart and my head on his chest before snaking my leg up to his waist.

"I need a shower." I stated still a little tingly and breathless.

"Mmm, I think I'll join you." He smirked down at me.

"nuh hu. I'm going in the shower to get clean." He groaned a little and turned us so he was no on top of me. He kissed me deeply and I pushed him back, forcing our lips to part, he did nothing but smirk. he pinned my arms down at the sides of my head and then leaned down to capture my lips again but I quickly moved my head to the side making his lips press against my cheek instead, he let out a sigh and kept my arms pined to the side of my head.

"Fine, no sex tonight." He smirked and I scoffed.

"Oh, please! Like you would be able to go a day without wanting sex or touching me." A slight amusement crawled onto his face and he sat up on the bed and pulled me into a sitting position by my wrists.

"I'm gonna take that as a challenge." I smirked at his new found _'challenge'_.

"Okay, neither of us can touch from the waist down and you can't touch my boobs, no kissing, no grouping and defiantly no jerking off when I tease you." I challenged and crossed my arms. He contemplated for a moment.

"And what do I get if I win?" he smirked.

"Winner gets whatever they want." I shrugged.

"Deal. Seal it with a kiss?" he asked and I sighed.

"Make it the last kiss of the day." He pulled me into a French kiss and I used my special technique with my tongue to tease him a little.

"How'd you do that?" he questioned after he reluctantly allowed me to pull back. I shrugged plainly and stood from the bed walking over to the bathroom and slightly glancing back as he allowed himself to fall backwards into a lying position on the bed. I smirked seeing the effect on him before getting into the shower.

I closed my eyes as my whole body relaxed to the flow of the hot water that dripped down my smooth skin. I brushed my hair down my back felling the water drain out as I turned the shower off. I almost screamed when Damon stood in front of the shower with a huge erection.

"What are you doing?!" I placed my hand over my heart and began to calm my rapid breath down.

"I'm waiting for the shower and you didn't say anything about not watching." He smirked as he scanned my body over and walked past me into the shower, turning the water back on. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around my body.

"Jessie?!" I groaned and walked a little closer to the door that lead out onto the landing.

"What." I grumbled back to my sister.

"We gotta be at the station in half an hour, be ready." I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out some black ripped shorts and a black acid wash tank top. **(outfit link on my profile.)** Damon strutted from the shower while I was mid-way drying my hair. I glanced at him through the mirror as he stood showing all of his glory.

"I wonder who'll crack first." He placed his index finger on his chin and looked up pretending to ponder his uncertainty. "Oh yeh, you." He pointed at me with confidence in his voice.

"Cocky bastard." And he smirked at me through the mirror. I stood as he lay on my bed with his hands behind his head. I tilted my head as I stared a little, admiring his amazing body._ 'Do not let him get the best of you jess.'_ I listened to my thoughts and grabbed his clothes from the floor a throwing them at his face, but he simply cached them, knowing that they were headed his way.

"Why thank you sweetie." He smiled and I sarcastically smiled.

"Get dressed. I have to go get breakfast then go to the station for questioning." I sighed.

"We can hug, right?" he asked with one eyebrow high. "It wasn't part of the deal." I nodded yes and he scooted over to me holding the only appropriate part of my body right now, my head. I sighed into his chest and held his arms, also sticking to the deal. "how you feeling anyway?" he asked sincerely as he pulled me away to look at my face but his eyes seemed to only focus on my lips and occasionally on my eyes.

"Guilty, I guess. I just feel bad about lying when Vickie's gone, and I'm here with you holding up some sexual deal." I sighed and he stroked my cheeks.

"Listen, all you need to remember is that Vickie has left for some sort of… trip. I'll help you get past this." I nodded and he moved in for a kiss, our lips barely touching, _*knock, knock.*_ Damn! I almost broke him!

"Jessie we have t-"I heard a loud gasp and my eyes widened as Jenna turned her back. Thankful that she only saw Damon's ass and nothing more. He glanced over his shoulder and quickly grabbed the sheet from besides him and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm so sorry…i-im gonna leave." She shut the door behind herself and left my room in a hurry.

Damon chuckled lightly and I hit his chest. "Get dressed." I ordered once more before leaving the room to go get something to eat, my stomach kept growling at me because earlier this morning.

"Jenna I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd come in." I apologised.

"I did knock?" she pressed as she held her coffee in her hands. "At least he has a cute but." She sniggered behind her coffee and I picked the newspaper from the kitchen table, rolling it up and hitting her arm.

"You can't say that about my boyfriend. It's weird." I pointed at her with the paper and she snatched it from me. "Were on a sex brake anyway." I added, pouring myself a cup of my own coffee.

"Not what it looked like to me." She sipped her coffee again and Damon strolled into the kitchen.

"It's more of a teasing challenge. Who'll break first is the question." He wiggled his eyebrows and snatched my coffee.

"Well don't be here when you do, in case you haven't noticed, your loud. It's not pleasant for family to hear." I blushed rapidly and Damon smirked.

"She's right you know." Jeremy stated as he walked into the kitchen, the new member of the unwanted conversation.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life, please?" I ran my fingers through my hair hearing Elena walk into the kitchen.

"Oh god. Please tell me I didn't just walk into this conversation." She moaned taking a cup of coffee for herself.

"There is _no_, conversation. Just drop it." I ordered sternly and she held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm gonna go, I would kiss you, groap you even touch your boobs but it's now against the law as of today, so love you." He walked from the kitchen leaving us all with dropped jaws as he blew me a kiss.

"Don't even start." I held my hand up to Jenna's face and she grinned widely. I filled my flask up with coffee and grabbed a banana. "Are we going or what?" I asked to all three of them and they nodded as I lead my way out of the kitchen straight to my car.

* * *

**Station….**

"Listen sheriff Forbes, all I know is that Vickie and I were close, we used to try and run off together because we were sick of people smothering us. My point is, she tried it once, she's gonna do it again. So yes, I do think Vickie left town and as far as I know she didn't have any different of a temper than she already did."

"Okay, thank you Jess, you can leave now." I nodded and left the room feel the tension wash from my body as soon as I left the building to wait with Stefan.

"You did well." He complimented.

"You eavesdropped on me?" I smirked and he nodded, bowing his head in shame almost. "Well thank you. I did get a b+ in drama." I noted and he smiled confidently. Just then matt walked out in an obvious mood.

"I was trying to help her matt, that's all." he sighed and watched as he completely ignored Stefan.

"It's okay Stefan, you're a good person. Don't worry about it." I smiled and leaned up to his height and kissed his cheek lightly. "Tell Elena I'm going to go see Damon, ok?" he smiled and nodded, I walked away hearing a brief 'thank you, Jess'

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Boo." I sounded obviously not scaring her enough. She groaned and sat up shuffling on the pillows that once lay under her head. "Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise." I informed as I leaned myself up on my elbow. She scoffed before answering my _not so much_ question,

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school." She's right, I did know she was coming, and why.

"How long are you here for?" I asked a little curious.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She shuffled again.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" I asked, sarcastically acting to be hurt, she did nothing but snort at my comment.

"That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." She leaned closer and touched my chin a little with her index finger. I felt a little uncomfortable but I couldn't let her see that, so I remained in my normal posture until turning over onto my back.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I moaned.

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." She answered back.

"Because I'm a vampire." I stated the obvious, vampires are supposed to be mean.

"But you're only the bad parts." Not true, I'm not mean to Jessie.

"But Jessie's teaching me to be good." I smirked.

"I'm older and that means stronger, and if your just using this girl like you did me I will hurt you badly." She informed and I found myself a little angry at her acusion.

"Sorry, I'm not using her." I wheezed.

"Good. Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do It." she firmly threatened.

"Yeah." I rubbed my neck and watch as she made her way down stairs.

* * *

**Lexi's POV:**

I made my way downstairs hearing the door being opened then shut again. When I walked into the kitchen I came face to face with a very beautiful girl. She had long, blonde, straight hair, much like mine and the most amazing blue eyes other than Damon's I've ever seen. She gasped when she turned around and held her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She waved me off.

"It's fine. Sorry, I don't know you." She chuckled lightly and held out her hand and I took it with pleasure.

"Lexi, Stefan's friend. I'm here to celebrate his birthday." I informed and she nodded.

"Lexi, get away from my tease of a girlfriend." I groaned. I looked over to him as he stood next to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he actually felt something for this girl.

"Tease? Said the one who made a challenge of a stupid comment." She scoffed.

"You did say and I quote; I bet you." I watched her roll her eyes and sit upon the kitchen side and cross her legs as she bit into a carrot stick.

"Okay, wow. I feel sorry for you." I noted to Jessie and she smiled uneasily.

"Umm, thanks, I guess." Her brows threaded together a little as she smiled. "And why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, where to start, he's stupid, arrogant, rude, annoying, the list goes on." She nodded her head agreeing.

"Wait what is that? Are you agreeing with her?" she lifted her shoulders up and held her arms out a little, this I had to laugh at,

"Well, I'm not…agreeing with her, I just… know where she's coming, from." She concluded. He grasped her hands and held it in front of his mouth as he was about to kiss it but pulled away before his lips could meet her hand. Wow, this is a whole new Damon. He's right, she is teaching him to be good. "You almost lost Salvatore, be careful." She winked and he smiled sarcastically.

"Don't you have something to do?" he turned to me and I nodded in reason.

"Yes actually. It Stefan's birthday and were going to have a couple of drinks if you want to join us." I watched as the blue-eyed-beauty nodded her head.

"Sure, sounds fun." She smiled and I left the room to let them get back to their flirting.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I almost kissed her hand. I almost lost the bet, not to mention Lexi saw me being all mushy. I watched as Jessie lay on the work surface of the kitchen island eating another carrot stick from the bag besides her.

"Do you ever eat anything not healthy?" I questioned and waggled a chocolate milkshake in front of her face and she pushed it away.

"Eww. Ok first of all, chocolate is disgusting, unless it's dipped in strawberry's, and secondly, yes. I eat pizza every now and then." She shrugged and I wanted nothing more than to have sex with her there and then. I sighed, knowing I can't. I don't want loose this bet. "What?" she asked with her eyebrows coming together.

"I just really want to sleep with you right now." I shook my head and she put a hand on my cheek. Fighting hard to resist the temptation of kissing her soft lips that always seemed to taste of strawberries.

"Well unfortunately, you can't." And just like that she hopped off the kitchen island and removed her tank top she was wearing. My eyes shot open and my dick became stiff once again. "I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to join me." She winked and walked from the room after throwing her top at me, surprisingly I cached it _after_ it hit my chest.

I grunted, I couldn't take this much longer. I vamp sped to her and hoisted her up around my waist as I pressed her back against the wall.

"You lose." She smirked.

"Don't be cocky, shut up." I kissed her hard on her chest and licked up her neck until I found the spot behind her ear that came so sensitive to her and nibbled it a little, fighting the urge to sink my fangs into her neck. She grind against my stomach earing a little moan escape my mouth. I moved her onto the couch and laid on top of her as I kissed across her boobs and down her stomach, she moaned lightly and bit her lip with a smile. I leaned back up to her and she ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth, feeling her do that incredible thing with her tongue again. It's hard to explain, but it's a strange movement she makes against mine before gliding her tongue across the bridge of my mouth, sending slight shivers down my back. She turned us over so now I were the one under her and she straddled me with a smirk, I thrusted my hips into her but she pushed my hips back down,

"Patience." Her seductive voice made me want her even more as I helped her tear my shirt off. I watched as she kissed down my chest beginning to get lower,

"What the hell are you doing!" we both turned in surprise to see Stefan standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. I watched as Jessie scrambled off me and grabbed my shirt from off the floor and wrapping it around her cleavage.

"Oh my god." She breathed as her cheeks blushed and she put her hand over her eyes while shaking her head.

"You could have at least taken it upstairs. Especially since Lexi is here to visit." I sighed and stood from my position on the couch.

"Fine. Then we'll take it upstairs. Don't expect less noise though." I picked Jessie up over my shoulder and carried her to my room. I lay her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Damon-"I cut her off as I kissed her.

"Don't ruin this for me." She turned us over once again straddling me quickly pulling the belt that held tight around my jeans. She kissed me again and I helped her remove my jeans form my legs. She slid down to the bottom of the bed, pulling my boxers down with her. She didn't do anything just yet, just teased me with kisses on my stomach and abdomen until she did exactly what I was aching for.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I sat with Lexi as we tried as hard as we could to talk loud over what was going on upstairs. I wish he wouldn't do his when guests were here.

"I'm sorry I just feel really uncomfortable." I nodded in agreement.

"Well try hearing it every night and day, multiple times." I sipped some of the alcohol from my glass.

"Oh my god, that's just…" I nodded downing the rest of the amber liquid as it burned my throat. I've missed Lexi so much. We've had such good times and she's done a lot for me.

"I still can't believe you're here." I smiled almost forgetting about Damon and jess.

"Well believe it." she grinned. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You've been down in the dumps since you went to that… police station." I sighed. Elena's right, I do need to stay away from her, it's for the best.

"Elena, doesn't want to see me anymore." I looked down at my empty glass and stood to pour myself more.

"Because she found out about you?" she asked placing her glass on the table in front of us.

"Yeh. She's not like Jessie, Jessie took to Damon so well. I just wish Elena took to me the same way. I get it, she don't know how to deal with it all. But you'd think if she'd like me the way she makes out then she'd put up with what I am." She came over to me and put a comforting arm around me.

"Well tonight, we are going to get drunk, and have fun!" she shouted and I grinned widely.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I rolled off the top of Damon and lay next to him breathlessly.

"Thank god. I've had blue balls all day." I chuckled and kissed him lightly, letting my hand fall from his cheek to his chest.

"What you gotta do today?" I asked casually as I turned my head to him.

"Well…" he lay on his side and held his held himself up on his elbow, "I have to get deliver something very important to the sheriff and then," he leaned closer, _"I'm all yours." _He whispered with a smirk before kissing me deeply. I bit his lip playfully and smiled.

"Mmm," I pulled back and lay on my side, "speaking of which, you lost the bet, which means you have to do whatever I want." He begun kissing my ear and neck.

"And…what…might you…want, Ms Gilbert?" he continued to kiss my neck as I answered,

"I'll have to let you know, but I need to go home and shower." Shuffled under the covers slightly and his grip tightened on my waist.

"Shower here." He suggested.

"I can't. You have to go make a special _'delivery'_ to Liz Forbes anyway." He sighed.

"She can wait. Just, lye with me." I smiled and nodded. He pulled me closer to his chest as he rested his head on top of mine. I felt so peaceful and safe in his arms. I felt my eyes beginning to close until his phone began to ring. I felt myself getting a little irritated as it continued to ring. I leaned over him and grabbed the phone, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Damon's phone." He kissed my chest and my neck making me feel like throwing his phone on the floor.

"Jessie? I wondered where you were, I was so worried, and you weren't answering your phone."

"Well, what's the problem?" not really bothering to care.

"Jeremy's doing homework. I just wanted to thank Damon, for whatever he did."

"Wow. Really? I mean its Jeremy." I asked with a little confusion.

"I know, just tell Damon thanks."

"I did it for Jessie. Your welcome." He answered into the phone. I hung up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug and he happily wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What made him feel this way? I was with you and you didn't tell him to-"he cut me off already knowing the answer,

"I took away his suffering Jessie." My eyebrows knitted together and I nodded. He pulled my head down and kissed my frown. "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles. You wouldn't have to worry about that if you was a vampire." I stood from the bed and wrapped the sheet around myself. "Where you going?" I felt strange, it wouldn't be the first time that he said something about me being a vampire.

"Umm, I'm… going to go see Jeremy." I gathered my clothes from the floor before going into the bathroom. It was pointless getting dressed I there anyway, there's no door.

"Your acting wired." He noted as he came to stand behind me.

"I'm just worried about Jeremy that's all." I lied, I was scared. Not of Damon but of my future. What if he does turn me? What then? I'm alive to watch the end of the world? Forever is a long time. What would I do with the years?

"Then why'd you come in the bathroom to get dressed." He'd turned me around and I watched as confusion spread across his face. I shook my head, feeling confusion wash over myself as well as Damon,

"I don't know ok?" I sighed and looked down to my feet. "I don't know." I said more softly my eyes traveling back to his mesmerising blue orbs. He took my face in his hands and his facial expression grew softer.

"I love you. And I know this, the way you're felling, is about my comment on you being a vampire. I can't-no, I won't watch you die in front of Me." He corrected himself and I looked at him with horror as he said it. "It's either me and eternal life, or a short pathetic human one, and I won't be in it. I love you too much to watch you die. I can't survive another heart break." I felt the tears stroll down my face.

Did he just give me an ultimatum? I watched as he left me in the bathroom to go drink, I'm guessing, after grabbing another sheet from the bed and wrapping it around his waist. I don't want to lose Damon, I can't lose Damon. But vampirism isn't something I want, I don't want to watch the people I love die around me.

I stood in silence for a moment and just cried lightly, thinking things over. I eventual got dressed and ignored everything around me as I left to go home.

I sat in my car outside my house and wiped my eyes dry. I saw Jeremy sitting on the table buried in work.

"hey." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"hey." He replied. Well this is a good conversation.

"So you're doing work?" I try deepening the conversation.

"mmhmm." Is all I get in response? Although it is good to see him working and just like that my mind flutters back to Damon.

"Where's Elena I need to talk to her." I sighed, fighting back the tears.

"Upstairs in her room moaping about Stefan." I nodded and didn't think twice about crying as I got into her room.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, I really need my big sister right now, it's not like I can talk guy stuff with my twin brother. I sobbed in her arms.

"He-he gave…me a…ultimatum." I cried between a few hyperventilated breaths.

"What? What do yo mean?" I shook my head still crying into her shoulder as she held me close. "Shhh, it's ok. Come on." She cod and laid me down on her bed and brushed my hair out my face.

We lay together for a while before she spoke up,

"You love him, don't you?" She sighed and I nodded my head. "Then why don't you tell him? You never tell anyone you love them anymore." She concluded.

"I can't. It won't change anything any way." My voice more calmly.

"Why, what'd he say jess?" I didn't want to tell her, she'd lecture me about being a vampire and how stupid it is for even thinking for a moment that it's an option. It was a relief when Bonnie knocked on the door and let herself in with a smile on her face. I wiped my eyes once more.

"You up?" she asked as she sat next to us on the bed.

"no." both Elena said at the same time, pulling the cover over both of us. Bonnie pulled it back from our grasps.

"Why haven't you called me back?" she asked Elena.

"I'm sorry." She answered plainly to the sweet face that looked at us.

"Are you both gonna stay in there forever?" she sighed.

"yup." Elena said as I nodded yes.

"Move over." She said softly with a smile and we both did exactly that.

"I'm officially worried." She told us both. I stood up from the bed and sighed, not wanting to tell her or Elena about what Damon had said, not to mention Bonnie doesn't even know about vampires yet.

"I'm going to call azz." I ran a hand over my face before leaving them both.

I lay in my bed as a small tear trickled down my face.

"_Hey, how are you?"_

"Terrible."

"_Are you crying?"_ the tears spilled heavily down my face.

"yes." I said, nodding my head, although he couldn't see me.

"_I'll be right over, with ice-cream."_ He hung up and I sighed, cuddling closer to my pillow. I needed to talk to someone about this. For me to tell azz the problem with Damon, I need to tell him the truth. Ten minutes later he showed up with a tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's ice-cream and two spoons and handed me one.

"What's wrong?" he asked opening the tub and lying next to me in bed.

"Damon, gave, an ultimatum." I rolled my eyes back, trying to keep the tears inside.

"Ultimatum? What kind of ultimatum?" his eyebrow went higher than the other.

"He said I either be with him and live for an eternity, or I live without him and have a pathetic human life." I cried.

"Wait, I'm confused, what do you mean by eternity?" his eyebrows threaded together and I took a deep breath.

"You can't tell anyone, or freak out." He nodded a little confused. "Damon's a vampire." I said slowly with a sigh.

"I'm sorry what? You mean Bram stokers Dracula, I will drink your blood? That kind of vampire?" I nodded.

"Kind of. He does drink blood, He will live forever, he has inhuman strength and speed and I don't want to lose him." I cried again, despite everything I just threw at him, he pulled me into a hug.

"I believe you." I pulled back,

"You do?" he nodded.

"Jess, I'm a witch." He smiled warmly. My jaw dropped.

"You mean you're psychic like Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yes and no. me and Bonnie are more than just psychic, we have powers Jess." I was lost for words. Is he serious? "I'm so sorry about Damon, you're talking all of this actually really well." He sighed.

"Well vampires exist, why not witches." I shrugged and he shook his head .this is one weird day.

"I mean damon. He asked you to spend eternity with him or live a normal boring life without him. Have you gave him an answer yet?" I shook my head and he wiped my tears away.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to live forever, but I can't live without Damon."

"Then tell him that." he urged.

"No you don't get it! He said he can't watch me die. He doesn't want to go through the heartache. But he has a point, why would he want a 70 year old woman when he's still beautiful and young and could have anyone in the world? Maybe it's for the best, maybe I should just let him go." He pulled me back into a hug and I sobbed into his chest. He shushed me and stroked my hair as I cried.

"Let's look at the list of _why to and why not to_ here. If you were a vampire, you'd be with the one you love forever and be able to travel the world like you always wanted to. But if you stay human, you could have a family and die like the rest of us. Which one sound like the better life to you?" I sighed.

"But if I became a vampire, I'd have to watch everyone around me die."

"But you get everything you ever wanted. You've never wanted children so that works out fine, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's not the point. I'd be a monster and what if something ever happened to me and Damon? I can't live without him but I don't want to be what he wants me to be."

"Then you have to let him go." He shrugged with a sympathetic smile. Then it hit me. The sudden realization of me and Damon being the worst possible thing for each other. Azz is right. I have to let him go. "You ok sweetie?" he asked waving a hand in front of me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeh, I just need to sleep a while." He nodded and kissed my head as I lay down. After a while I felt his presence leave the room once he knew I was almost at sleeping point.

* * *

**Azz's POV:**

I left as she began to fall to sleep. I had thought about showing her my power, but maybe that for another time. I can't believe what I'd found out today, it's wired. She's right though, if witches, why not vampires too. I feel bad for her. She's my best friend and I want nothing more than for her to be happy. I haven't seen her so happy since before her mom and dad died. She's a good person, she deserves to get what she wants and she's smart, shell figure it out.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I gave her an ultimatum. I compelled Caroline to have a party so I can go through with my plan. I just can't stop thinking about Jessie, what if she chooses human life over me? I don't want to live without her but I can't watch her die and have my heart broken again. I walked into Stefan's and Lexi's conversation,

"What are we doing tonight? "She asked to my younger brother who sat moaping about Elena.

"Funny you should ask." I made myself present in the room.

"Well, I wasn't asking you." She said from her place in the room as she lunged on a chair.

"There's a party at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends." I walked further into the room.

"I don't want a birthday party." I could have scoffed at him, nobody said anything about him.

"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday." I said, placing my hand on the back of Lexi's chair. "Caroline's throwing it." I concluded to his confused expression.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." He ordered firmly.

"We're friends. It's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." I informed before looking down at the blood bags in a suitcase, I made a disgusted sound. "I prefer mine at 98.6" I walked away and left them to their boring lives.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I groaned and watched as Elena jumped up and down on my bed.

"Get up! We're going to Caroline's party." I lifted myself up on my elbow and squinted, trying to get used to being a wake.

"What? No. I'm not going. I don't want to get up." I groaned again and fell back onto my pillow.

"Why don't you want to drown your sorrows in alcohol?" I shot up and went to my wardrobe. "Lexi better compel the bartender to give me drinks all night." I sighed.

"What?! You met Lexi?" she looked almost hurt.

"Yeh, why?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Because I met her when she was in just a towel.

"Listen Elena, I didn't know ok? She's a nice person and her and Stefan, they're just friends." I tried to calm her, knowing exactly what was going through her head. She left the room I a huff and I sighed before texting azz,

_-Meet me at the grill for Caroline's party?-Jessie_

_-Sure. You're gonna drink yourself away aren't you?_ -Azz

Yup is all I put back before grabbing a simple black mini dress that held together with a buckled back straps exposing most of my back. I put on some double buckle black sandals and when over to my makeup, applying some simple black flicks and eyeliner before putting on some lip venom lip-gloss. I grabbed my black Chanel shoulder bag and left the house, no caring about anything but drinking right now. **(outfit link on my profile.)**

As I entered the grill I ignored everyone who laid eyes on me and headed straight to the bar, ordering nothing but Russian vodka.

"You dot ID?" I sighed and just in time Lexi came to stand next to me.

"You don't need to ask her for ID." She compelled. In I thanked her with a smile and she nodded.

"That'll be-"she cut him off.

"On the house, all night." I grinned and the man left us both. "So what's with you? Drinking all the strong stuff?" she nodded towards the drink I'd just ordered.

"Damon said I either spend an eternity with him, or I live a normal human life without him." I sighed and knocked the drink back without a thought.

"Wow. I didn't peg you for the drinking type. Listen, for what it's worth, Damon would never as anyone to spend an eternity with him. Count yourself lucky." She sighed and looked at me.

"Listen, the love of my life was human and he went through what I imagine is what you're going through, stress, anger but at the end of the day, love really did conquer all. And from what I heard earlier, you're defiantly in love, you had the first stage, _crazy love sex_." I chuckled a little as she ordered herself a drink of her own before turning back to me as I stared into my now empty glass. "Well, I'm gonna go make some new friends."

"Thank you, Lexi. "She smiled and I nodded as she left.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched and listened to what Lexi had just told Jessie. I was annoyed to see so many guys gawping at her as she walked into the grill. I want to tear everyone's head off who looked at her. I sat on the other end of the bar, not knowing what to do. It wasn't long before Caroline came springing over.

"Amazing party, right?" she grinned, he voice screeching through me like a cat being hit against a wall. The only voice I wanted to hear right now was Jessie's.

"Glad you thought of it." I smiled back sarcastically.

"Well, are you having a good time?" she questioned flirtatiously.

"Do you have my crystal?"

"no." she said simply and my smile dropped.

"Do you see Jessie sitting next to me?" she shook her head, "Then I'm not having a good time." I pushed past her and walked straight over to Lexi.

"Where's my brother?" I asked simply with the best fake smile I could produce.

"He said he'd meet me here." She answered back.

"Buy you a-"she walked straight past me as if I wasn't even there. I didn't care, I just started to see how stupid I was to tell Jessie what I did.

I looked over to where she sat at the bar and I felt the blood boil inside me as Tyler Lockwood walked up to her with a hand resting on her back and I began to listen closely on their conversation.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, you look incredible tonight." He flirted and I sighed. I wasn't in the right mood to flirt back. "What? No come back?" he eyed me suspiciously. As soon as I saw the bartender I flagged him down,

"Vodka ad orange, what you having?" I turned to Tyler and his eyes widened.

"Umm… I'm good, thanks" I shrugged and the bartender nodded before setting the drink in front of me. "What's wrong jess? This isn't you. Ever since you've been with dam-"I cut him off with my hand held up to his face.

"I don't want to talk about Damon right now." He sighed next to me as I took a sip of my drink, feeling it go starting to take effect on me.

"Fine. Azz's here, maybe he can get you out of your strange mood." He kissed me on my head and left silently, azz taking his place.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sighed as she told Lockwood that she didn't want to talk about me. I screwed up big time. Then I watched as he kissed her on the head, that's enough. She's mine and no other guy can kiss her except me. I walked straight up to Tyler just as he was about to leave and grabbed his arm, Jessie sprung from her stool and stood in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled at me, attracting some of the people around us attention.

"He kissed you." I simply stated, never taking my eyes from Tyler.

"Because he's my friend you asshole." Tyler pulled his arm from my grip and gave Jessie a slight look before leaving and shooting me daggers. "I can't deal with this." She scoffed as she shook her head walking back to her drink and downing the last of it. "You want to be reckless, then fine, but you asked _me_ to choose. Not the other way around. This is your fault." She snapped and left me standing distraught from her words.

I fucked up big time. I left to follow her and found her crying by her car in the car park. I sighed and made my way to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her head and down to her neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I breathed between kisses.

"No. sorry is not going to cut it Damon." she turned to face me and sighed, she was clearly very drunk from all the vodka she'd drunk. "You asked me to choose between my future, my family and you. I don't want to live forever. I lose all of my family or lose you? It's not fair. Even if you didn't ask me to choose, would you still feel the same about me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? This is why it's _never _going to work." She slurred as she shook her head and my mind went crazy at her words, _'this is why it's never going to work.' _

"Say it" I challenged.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"How I feel about you, say the word." She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "Why can't you say it?" I moved closer to her and she backed up. "Why?"

"Because it was the last thing I said to my parents before they died! You happy?!" she screamed back "if you don't leave, then I will." She said sternly.

"So this is it then? You're just going to leave me? Fine, go live a stupid, pathetic human life and have an annoying family and kids with a white picket fence. Because I can't give that to you. " I walked from her and my sorrow turned to rage in an instant. She never loved me, I should have saw that when she didn't say it back. I'm such an idiot to think I could get better than Eliza, for a moment there I thought she was. I thought she'd choose me over humanity.

As soon as I saw Caroline I walked straight to her,

"Where is it?" I asked plainly.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." She answered my question simply.

"So rip it off her neck." I ordered getting even more pissed about everything.

"I tried. It shocked me." She looked almost scared yet sad she was hurt doing so.

"Damn it. Why does it do that? I need that crystal." The anger growing, and growing.

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace."

" are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." There it is, now time to go feed on some stupid person and pin it all on Lexi. I walked from her and straight out side, listening for anyone I could kill. I spotted two teenagers making out in a low profile alleyway, perfect.

"No. It's cool. There's no one coming down here." He assured and before he could kiss her again I bit into his neck, releasing my anger while the girl screamed uncontrollably. When I was done with him I let him fall to the floor and I gripped her neck and compelled her to think it was Lexi and left to go back to the grill to drink some more.

I smirked seeing Elena watch Stefan and Lexi as the stood playing pool.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." I said, coming to stand beside her.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." She sighed, obviously pissed.

"You're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous?" I asked sarcastically.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." She walked from me and I held my hand to my heart.

"Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?" she turned back around to face me

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, What else did you do to him?" she asked and I stalked closer.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and_ 'rarrr'_ and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering. Don't believe me, ask your sister." I walked past her and sighed thinking about Jessie.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I watched him walk away again as I cried and I immediately called Aunt Jenna to come pick me up. Why'd he do this every time? Lash out with horrible things to say to me than just leave.

"Jess! You are so grounded! My god you stink! What have you been drinking?" she held my shoulders and wiped my eyes.

"v-vodka." I felt so out of it that I couldn't care less what she said or did, the only thing that ran through my mind was Damon.

"Come on, let's get you home." She sighed and supported me as she pulled us both to her car. I cried all the way back home. Jenna called for Jeremy as we got into the house and I watched as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh, my god. What happened? Is she ok?" he urged and held me upright.

"Nothing physical but she's drunk, can you put her in bed?" she asked him and he nodded before sweeping me up and taking me upstairs and placing me in bed. I cuddled closer to the mattress beneath me and he removed my heels before pulling the cover over me.

"Thank you." I said quietly ad he nodded, kissing my cheek before he left. I fell to sleep thinking of nothing but Damon and how I wish he was here to comfort me.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat by myself drinking my sorrows and anger away noticing Lexi standing next to me as she placed two drinks in front of us. I turned to look at her with a suspicious look and she surrendered,

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" she eyed me as she interrogated.

"Have you tried the Brittle? It wins awards." I replied sarcastically wanting her to just leave me to drink myself to oblivion.

"Cut the crap." She ordered sternly as I downed my shot.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." I said plainly.

"What is it?" I could have scoffed, obvious I wasn't going to tell her.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" I sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this. I'm in love with Jessie and she hates me. Now I'm pissed and all I want to do is get pissed." I informed her and downed her drink too. She looked at me with wide eyes but I ignored her glare. I turned to see the sheriff standing at the door with a girl next to her, this is working brilliantly.

She walked over to us as she stabbed Lexi in the arm with vervain,

"What are you doing?" I stood from my stool and tried my hardest to look startled.

"Thank you for the vervain. Now if you'll excuse me." With no more said she left, dragging Lexi with her.

I quietly lead my way out and watched as the sheriff shoot Lexi multiple times while she edged closer to her. Before she could kill the sheriff I showed myself as I stabbed Lexi in the heart with a stake,

"Why?" she asked with sorrow in her voice, I almost felt sorry for what I did but I ignored my feelings.

"It's part of the plan." I whispered back to her. She fell to the ground with a thump as she turned grey and veins appeared on her body. I turned the sheriff to see her startled face and I stepped closer to her.

"You ok?" I asked acting concerned, walking closer to her.

"Thank you." I nodded. "Get it in the car quickly." I nodded again and did exactly as she ordered.

I stood in the grill and watched as they took the bartender who served Jessie all night thanks to Lexi. Liz seeing me there walked over to me,

"Pretty handy with that stake." She noted.

"Just reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over." I nodded.

"Caught a lucky break with that witness. Without her, you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

"Very lucky." She agreed nodding her head. "Well, thank you again." She walked past me a little more,

"You're welcome." I smiled as she left.

* * *

**Boarding house…**

I sat silently as I drank the alcohol the lay on the table. It wasn't long before I felt Stefan's presence,

"I told you I'd take care of it." he sped over to me and punched me in the face, wasting no time to throw me across the room he punched me three more times as I sat slumped against the drawers, he punched me three more times but before he could punch me a fourth I kicked him across the room. We both stood and as I walked closer her held me by my collar, holding me against the wall,

"Come on. I did this for you to get them off our trail." I informed not caring if he killed me or not.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself. That's why you told Jessie to choose, you don't care if she's happy, as long as you are, and that's all that matters." I growled and he stabbed my stomach with a wooden stake, it wasn't just the stake that hurt, it was his words too. I groaned as he did so and I looked down at the stake that was imbedding in my stomach,

"You missed."

"No, you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." He twisted the stake and pushed it harder and I groaned again. I just wanted Jessie. "And now we're done." He concluded as he stood back, letting me fall to the floor. I panted as he left the room and I struggled but eventually pulled out the stake. I felt relief wash over me in an instant.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? please let me know by adding a review, you don't need to have an account to review. how should i put them back together? who will pick up the pieces? or should they stay seperated? what would you like Jessie to choose, humanity or Damon? please review and check out my profile for Jessie's outfit for this chapter.**


	10. History repeating

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed im so greatful, its what keeps this story going :) I completely agree alayah and I supose we'll just have to wait and see what Jessie will do ;) thank you to VampireSiren for your suggestion ill keep it in mind :) also a big thanks to ****chinapps22 for your lovely review and please go check out Fictionaldemon's Damon/OC story its amazing :D.**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

If it wasn't for the alcohol I wouldn't have had half as good of a sleep as I did. I felt strange not being buried in Damon's chest or to have him breathing calmly on my neck while his arm snaked around my waist. I just wasn't the same to sleep without him anymore.

I woke up to the light beaming through my windows and I sighed feeling incredibly hurt and depressed as the horrible pounding sensation grew harder in my head. I groaned and headed downstairs for coffee and aspirin, the light adding to my incredibly dreadful hangover. I was thankful for no one being awake yet, which gave me time to feel sorry for myself in silence. I sighed as I took two aspirin from the first aid box and swallowing them both in one gulp after another.

I still had another 2 hours before school starts, so I took the time to go back into my room and do some yoga. It's the best way to help maintain in keeping my in body in shape along with eating healthy. I put on some leggings and a sports bra before laying my mat on the floor, first stretching out my legs into the splits, and so on. After stretching I began on the warrior pose for a few moments, changing into the cobra, the plough, then to down dog before the plank pose, finishing with meditation. I turned to face my digital clock on the bedside table, noticing I have an hour before school. It was then that Elena walked into my room,

"Hey. How are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, slowly getting up from my meditating position.

"Well… I'm just trying my meditation, haven't done it in a while, so fine I guess, aside from the whole hangover thing." I was now standing in front of her rubbing my neck and sighing.

"I meant about the whole Damon thing." She put her hands into her pockets and sighed.

"I really don't wanna talk about Lena. I just want something to take my mind off everything, hence the meditating." She nodded understandingly,

"Right. I'll see you when you get out the shower?" I nodded and walked into my bathroom turning on the water and striping down before stepping past the glass barrier.

Once I was finished I stepped out and dried my hair, not bothering about make up, I brushed through my hair and stepped into some underwear before going over to drawers scanning for my boy London joggers and slipping them on once finally finding them. I grabbed my long-sleeved, black cropped top and put that on too before stepping into my black and white Adidas trainers. I walked across my room and grabbed my _'a-list limited a-game'_ flat cap before grasping my IPod touch that is so pathetically similar to my IPhone 5. It's not every day that I'd wear something like this but it suits me as well as my normal attire.**(outfit link on my profile.)** However, today I'd just plan to run track and completely forget about lessons altogether. I placed a bobble on my wrist for later for when my incredibly, long hair gets in my way.

I jumped down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and ignored everyone's stares. I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and went to leave the room before I heard Elena's voice. I groaned silently and turned to face her.

"Wait! Don't you want a ride to school? You're cars still on the grill's car park." I shook my head.

"No. I'm gonna walk today. Try and get rid of my thoughts." She nodded and I left without another word or action.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After Stefan thought it a good idea to stab my in the stomach last night I did nothing but drink like my life depended on it, which was not a good idea, leading me to take the time to sober up as I awoke. I sighed running my hand over my face. I looked over to the side of the bed where I usually found Jessie to be sleeping on. I'd gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed with her all the time that it stopped me from lying in the centre of the bed every night just like I would before I met her. Thinking about Jessie stopped me from going along with the _'sober up' _plan and walked over to the corner of my room where many bottles of various amber-coloured, strong drinks sat along with tumbler glasses. Without thought I immediately grabbed the bottle and spined the top off drinking from it, not bothering to use a glass.

I dragged myself idly down the stairs to the kitchen to make Stefan some coffee. I then entered the room where Stefan stood placing books into his back.

"Really damon?" he shot at me with both annoyance and a sharp glare.

"Well sorry I don't feel like using a glass." I wiggled the bottle in front of his before collapsing carelessly onto the couch in front of him. "Look at you all ready for school like a_ 'real-live boy'_ I mean, it's not like your dead right?" he scoffed and pulled his bag over his shoulder. I held out the coffee to him and he moved past me obviously still pissed at me.

"What are you doin'?" he asked as I stood in front of him.

"Peace offering. Come on. You need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good" I sighed and pulled the cup of coffee out of his face. "All right, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Step aside, please." And he moved past me once again and I turned to watch his back.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a…week." I contemplated for a moment if I could actually do it. "I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." I took another sip from the bottle of strong substance that burned down my throat.

"Cause' I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humour." He turned to face me and I furrowed my brows at his words,

"Are you mimicking me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week." He continued to mimic and starting to piss me off, two can play at that game.

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun. I like this." I smiled actually beginning to enjoy it.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah. I'm done." I turned around. Yeh, he just killed it. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." I noted, mimicking him once more before leaving to drink myself to oblivion.

"Please, just don't do anything stupid and reckless while I gone." He pleaded to me and I smiled, tilting my bottle of whisky towards him.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I listened as Bonnie finished her update of_ 'this-is-how-creepy-our-lives-have-gotten'_.

"Wow, weird." I concluded sipping more of my water.

"What about you anyway? Have you even eaten today?" Elena asked as worry protruded in her voice. I shrugged and removed the water bottle from my lips,

"Not hungry." I replied simply.

"You weren't in lesson?" Bonnie said as she leaned leaned forward.

"I was running." Getting bored of this conversation now.

"You skipped classes to go running?" I nodded to her question and stood up.

"Now I'm going to the gym while it's free." I informed and stood from my seat at the table and did exactly that, I went to the gym and spent as long as possible in there by including myself in every activity being taken place in there.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I walked up to Bonnie as soon as I saw her at the school. A part of me didn't know if I should have tracked down Jessie first.

"Okay, it's your last chance." I noted and she jumped.

"I'm gonna scream." She threatened, she could do worse.

"Oh, no, don't do that. Let's stay on point." She walked around me and I followed as her pace sped up. "Listen, I want _my_ necklace." I ordered.

"You can't have it." she simply retorted back.

"Well, I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here." I informed as she continued to move.

"I don't want your help." She voiced through gritted teeth.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause' you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." I motioned with my hands. For some reason we're talking very fast.

"Just leave me alone or I swear-" she made way for her car but I leaned against the door to prevent her from getting in it.

"Ooh. Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." I offered as I knew that'd get her attention.

"How do you know about her?" she asked puzzled.

"I know a lot of things," she jumped as I backed her up until she leaned against another car. "and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." I brushed her hair from her face and fake gasped. "See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. Next time she comes out to play, you tell her…" I moved away as she lifted her head up high, trying to put on a brave face, which failed miserably might I add, and I opened her car door for her. "That a deal's a deal." She looked at me for a moment and I motioned with my eyes for her to get in the car. Before I shut the door I leaned down to her as she sat in her seat, "perhaps you could shed some light on where the beloved Jessie is?" I asked with a smile.

"Go to hell." She spat and I immediately clasped my hand around her throat. "The gym." She said as she gasped for air. I smiled at her again and shut the door wiggling my fingers good bye as she sped off.

* * *

I easily found my way to the gym where I saw Jessie doing some push ups in the middle of the huge room without a struggle. I was impressed. I slowly made my way over to her as she counted allowed before I disturbed her by clearing my throat.

She turned her head and noticing me who was distracting her, she continued.

"You ignoring me?" I asked calmly. I can't blame her, after what I said. But I was still angry that she didn't choose me. I sat down in front of her and crossed my legs as she continued. She sighed and stood before grabbing a bottle of water from the floor besides her.

"What do you want Damon?" she said quietly.

"For you to let me explain." She sighed again.

"You got 5 minutes." She ordered and I nodded as she sat down opposite me.

"First, thank you. I know what I said to you was selfish of me," she scoffed and looked down before looking back up to me. "But I did it because I don't want to live without you. So yes it was selfish, but for the most obvious reasons. I want to show you the world, but I can't do that unless I know nothing, _bad _will happen to you." I explained.

"That's not the point. It just proves how terrible we are for each other. I want to grow old and live happily with a dog and sitting on a porch swing watching the sun die down into the horizon. I want to die like a human, whether if it's with pain or not." I watched as she said all the things I couldn't give her. "But," she paused for a moment and looked down at her hands before returning her eyes to mine. _But? _Hope restored inside me as I waited for her to continue while the anticipation slowly ate away at me. "I want to travel the world, I want to be with you for as long as the universe will let me. I don't care about kids." She smiled lightly and my heart throbbed. "I care about you. But I still can't forgive you until I have some kind of epiphany. You want me back? Prove it." she challenged me as she stood from the floor and walked away leaving me to think over how I can make her forgive me.

"I love you, and I will prove it to you." I shouted to her before she left through the door as I stood up.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as I got home I ran past Elena and bonnie as they sat in the kitchen.

"Jessie? Jessie?!" I turned on the stairs and saw Elena and bonnie standing at the bottom of them.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Bonnie's staying over tonight." I shrugged and moved to turn but I was stopped again. "I thought we could have some kind of sleepover?"

"No thanks. I'm going over to Azz's for a while tonight. But I'll be back later." I walked away, finally having peace.

_-I'm coming to hang at Ur place tonight if u don't mind-Jessie_

_-Sure thing, I'll get some snacks ready-Azz_

I smiled at his text and I grabbed _'the perfect man'_ DVD. It's not my favourite and I don't like it so much but I'll watch anything to keep Azz happy. I'm more of the action or horror kind of person.

_-I'll bring your favourite film __-Jessie. _I replied back to him.

_-can't wait :D-Azz_

I ran back down stairs, after taking a shower and dressing into some simple shorts and a jumper of course.

"I'm leaving." I shouted to Elena and Bonnie who sat gossiping in the kitchen with Caroline, who I didn't realise had entered the house.

"Wait, have you eaten yet?" I shook my head and went to move but she grabbed my arm. "You need to eat Jessie." She smiled warmly as she handed me a chocolate bar.

"I don't like chocolate." I said clearly and her smile dropped as I walked out the door and headed to the grill to go get my car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"So what's with the bottle?" he continued to keep up the brotherly conversation.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile. Trying to win Jessie back." I blurted out the last part throwing back another shot.

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip." He replied sarcastically.

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me." I informed to him as he stood next to me with his arms on the bar table.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." He informed much to my surprise.

"So why are you here?" I eyed him questionably.

"Why not?" he shot back taking my bottle of very comforting alcohol.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I sat with Azz as we watched the film I'd brought over for him while he face palmed his head,

"How can you not know that he likes you?! He drew a comic of you for god's sake!" I rolled my eyes fighting the urge to laugh as he screamed at the TV.

"I saw Damon earlier." I said as I looked down at my nails trying to keep myself busy, looking at anything but him. I saw in the corner of my eye as he paused the TV and turned to face me.

"What?! So what'd he say?" he urged as he got into a new comfortable position.

"He said he's sorry but what he said is basically something he doesn't want to take back." I sighed and finally looked at Azz's face as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"But he's just being _real-world_. Who's to say you have to become a _vampire_ right away?" I bit my lip as he made me think of all the possibilities. "he wants to be with you forever, that's gotta count for somethin'." I nodded.

"I gotta go." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag from the floor.

"But the DVD?!" he shouted to me as I stood in the entrance of the door-way.

"Keep it." I smiled and ran down the stairs to my car after saying good-bye to Azz's mom.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." I reminded him.

I threw the football across the field and watched it glide through the air before seeding my way over to it and finally grasping it in my hands, unfortunately at the same time Stefan took me down with one thud and the pain in my back escalated into my head as I lay there next to my baby brother.

"That hurt." I groaned harshly.

"Downside of my diet Getting hit actually hurts a little bit." This sucks big time. This is why I need people blood.

"I'm impressed, Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, Sentimental with football, and now starry night." I sat up quickly as it dawned on me that he wants something.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I watched as he sat up next to me and eyed his guilty actions.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us and even Eliza. Do you think she'd live an eternal life with you? You promised her a family, how could you do that if you'd plan to make her a vampire?" he questioned and I rolled my head back, he didn't know the truth at all.

"We are not takin' that on tonight." I patted his leg and stood up from the grass beneath us.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" he blurted out and I stopped in my tacks then turned to face him.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned in surprise, but I'm not about to show him that.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Well he did have a point, but how'd he know it to be Kathrine's?

"How did you know it was Katherine's?" I spoke my thoughts and stood waiting for an answer. "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" now I get it.

"She didn't tell you?" I questioned again.

"We had other things on our mind." Bastard how could he knowing what she did to Eliza? I sped straight up to his face as I began to threaten.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"I've heard that before."

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back. Then I'm gonna kill her" I revealed my master plan to my brother minus the small truth in hope of either pissing him off or otherwise scare him. I walked away happy with my words and a smirk on my face.

"How can you bring Katherine back?" I heard my brother's voice from behind me.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" I asked as I turned to face him yet again.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." He said, presumably to try and remind me of how bad an idea this is.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, _'I'll do anything. Name your price. Just make sure she suffers slowly.'_ She did."

"How?" he asked with all curiosity.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal." I wiggled my fingers as I held my hands up. "And while the church was burning, we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't." I informed simply.

"But I saw her go inside." His confusion grew.

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, preserving her so when I feel I want to I can feed her the slightest bit of blood and then, stake her," I hit my chest with my _balled-up_ fist. "Right. In. the. heart." I said slowly.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on a starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Pfft. Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, And in order for that crystal to work again-"

"The comet had to return." He finally catches on.

"Downside Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are." I explained annoyed about the fact of not having the crystal. If only I'd left it with Jessie. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Jessie right now.

"Why would Emily-Why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember. You saved her children." Don't make me sound good Stefan.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back.

Well. A deal's a deal. So you wanna go throw some more?" I offered sarcastically.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As I got out the car I walked up the drive way and suddenly Bonnie came racing out the house almost hitting me.

"Whoa, Bonnie." She turned suddenly slamming the door somehow and my brows threaded together.

"I'm sorry. I must destroy it." what the hell is going on? She continued to walk faster into the woods and I looked over to the house, which Elena was stuck inside with Caroline, and I decided it more important to follow Bonnie. So I did exactly that.

"Bonnie?!" I screamed at him but she refused to stop walking.

"Hello Emily." My eyes flashed over to Damon who suddenly entered our sight. _Wait. Emily?_ As in Bonnie and Azz's ancestor Emily. Oooo, now I get it. Oh shit.

"You look different." He informed sarcastically as he walked closer to us. Yeh, no shit Sherlock.

"I won't let you do it." _Hu? _What is Emily/Bonnie talking about?

"We had a deal." He informed obviously getting pissed now.

"Things are different now." She informed sternly. "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me." Ok, now I'm scared.

"I know. I'm sorry." She replied softly.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." he sped towards her and I gasped as he suddenly went flying onto a tree branch and begun groaning.

"Damon!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Jeremy searched through a box after talking with Jenna about her dating Alaric and came across a journal that read in fine script,

_The journal of Jonathan Gilbert_.

He turned the page seeing the date of 1864. just then, out fell a picture of a beautiful woman standing elegantly in a huge dress as nothing but straight lips lay upon her beautiful face making her all the more graceful.

Jeremy's mouth dropped at the sight. Is it possible?

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood with no idea of what to do.

"Please, Bonn-Emily" I corrected. "Get him down." I begged as I stood watching her draw something into the dirt that lay on the ground.

I sighed in relief to see Stefan run to Damon and help him down but he landed painfully onto the ground with a thud making me cringe. I ran over to him and put his head on my lap as I sat next to him.

"Aghh, that hurts. This is why I feed on people." he groaned out and I moved the hair from his face, watching as his face and relaxed slightly until he moved again.

"Stefan." She greeted without expression.

"Hello Emily." He greeted back and I helped Damon up as he struggled to do so on his own.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." She noted to Stefan and I concentrated on nothing but Damon.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked warily.

"I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened from his position on his knees.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." _What is going on here?_ Is all I thought.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out damon?" he questioned in anger.

"What does it matter?" he groaned out falling back to the floor a little, luckily I steadied him.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan ordered.

"To save her, I had to save them."

"Them?" I breathed out, if Kathrine's a vampire and there's _them_, are they vampires too?

"You saved everyone in the church?" he asked with disgust and disbelief.

"With one comes all." She informed plainly.

"I don't care about that. I just want Katherine. I just want her dead at my hands." He breathed out finally standing and supporting himself on Stefan.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This is about revenge on both the town and Kathrine isn't it?" he asked grabbing onto Damon by his collar and shaking him a little as he did so. "You can't do this." He shouted at his brother.

"Why not?" Damon shouted and I jumped as he pushed Stefan back, I'd never seen Damon so angry or upset before. I tried to move Damon away but his grip on Stefan's jacket was too strong.

"Stop!" I shouted between them.

"They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." He said more calmly but no less angry.

"They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Still holding onto Damon's jacket as he said so.

"This town deserves this." He spat back as he grasped the sides of Stefan's neck.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." I looked back at Bonnie/Emily and I saw her turning her head every now and then to witness the argument.

"_What are you doing?!"_ I shouted/whispered knowing the brothers were in too much of a fight to tune in, but better safe than sorry.

"I need to destroy the crystal." I just stared as she continued her work.

"-They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon called from his argument with his brother.

"Things are different now." She answered back still showing no emotion.

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded to her with hurt in his eyes.

"I can't free them. I won't." I walked over to Damon as she said this and I took his face in my hands and his body relaxed a little more.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I cried quietly and all of our attention was on Bonnie as a fire blazed around Bonnie at the words of 'Incendia'.

We watched and I heard Elena's voice in the distance as she screamed for Bonnie. Both I and Stefan ran to her and I embraced her in a tight hug.

I looked over to Damon as he screamed 'NO' and I watched as the crystal burst into some sort of firework. As soon as the fire died down Damon shot over to Bonnie and bared his teeth into the skin of her neck.

"Damon!" I ran over to him while Stefan flashed over to Bonnie, pushing Damon from her. I looked over to Bonnie as she lay limply and unconsciously on the floor. "What have you done?" I whispered to him in disbelief as I felt a tear roll helplessly down my cheek.

"She's alive, but barely." Stefan bit into his wrist and gave bonnie her blood after listening to her heart beat. Damon however just stood and watched almost a little shocked with himself.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Damon sat on stone as he stared at the trees in front of him.

"I wanted to make her pay Stefan." He said plainly.

"I know damon, but death of one means death of a hundred if you let those vampires out." He noted to his brother as he stood closer.

"It wasn't just Eliza, Stefan." Damon didn't flinch or move a muscle as he prepared himself for what he is to say to his baby brother. "She was pregnant. Eliza was pregnant, and Kathrine killed her. I wanted us to be a family. I could have turned Eliza and when it was the right time-"Damon trailed of as Stefan's jaw dropped open due to the shock of his new discovery. "I need revenge Stefan. I'll leave now. Jessie won't want me back, not after this. It'd take a miracle." Still motionless as Jessie came into the clearing, not knowing about Damons little secret.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm sorry brother." He nodded civilly to Damon and then removed himself from their presence.

Jessie sighed as she watched Damon just sit with nothing but his thoughts. She walked closer to him and finally taking a seat next to the handsome, blue-eyed man that stared into the clearing.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave, if that's what you want." He offered to her. Still refusing to break his daze.

"no." she pulled him to her chest and for a moment confusion and annoyance passed through him before he finally settled into comfort and hopefulness.

"I'm sorry, I know I screwed up and-"

"shh." She cut him off and he breathed a sigh as he relaxed into her arms, finally embracing her. "If I do this, no more lying damon." He lifted himself up and showed his shock.

"Are you saying-"she nodded.

"I'm choosing you. Don't make me regret it. I-"she took a deep breath. "I love you Damon, and I want eternity with you." He smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"You make me so happy." He smiled as he rested his forehead on hers while he looked down at her perfected face. She giggle lightly.

"Now that I said that, you better not die on me." He pulled her into a kiss, but unlike all their other kisses this one was… it was calm and even more meaningful than before. It was romantic.

"You promise me no lies?" she asked as she pulled back from their kiss.

"Of Course." He answered positively.

"Then please, who is this?" she asked openly as she held her phone up with a picture text Jeremy had sent her not too long ago. He took a deep breath as he looked at the screen.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked with disbelief as he held the phone.

"I won't be angry or sad if you tell me the truth. Please." She pleaded and watched as he rubbed his face.

"It's Eliza." He sighed again as he paused to look at jess, who surprisingly wasn't upset, she smiled lightly.

"Is she why you were drawn to me?" Was her second question.

"Yes. But no matter what, you're who I love and you're completely different to her, in every way and-"she cut him off.

"And you want Kathrine out the tomb, why?" he glanced away for a moment but turned back to her when she held his hand.

"Because I want to kill her. I got Emily to do a spell on the tomb so when I came to kill her, it'd be an easy task. I wouldn't get hurt because she'd be too weak. I want to kill her because she killed Eliza," she nodded for him to continue. "Eliza was… pregnant and Kathrine killed her. The only chance at a family I could have and she destroyed my chance of happiness. I thought it was my only chance until you told me you'll spend eternity with me. But obviously now I understand if you don't." he let out a breath and was immediately stunned when Jessie kissed him.

"I do want forever with you. And I'm happy that Eliza looks like me because if she didn't…" she shook her head. "-If she didn't I wouldn't have you now. I probably wouldn't have had the chance of being with you. You probably wouldn't have given me a chance to find out more about me. So for that, I'm grateful." She smiled. Damon sat not knowing what to do or say, so he just stared at the incredible woman who sat next to him.

"I love you. I don't deserve you." He informed and she shrugged.

"Maybe. But who else can love you as much as I do? I said the three words that I've been scared of for so long and not to Elena or Jeremy or even aunt Jenna, but to you, because I realise that you're the one who makes me feel safe to be in this world no matter what shit you get into or what you do, I can still touch you," she smoothed her thumb under his eye where the veins once stood and tears threaten to spill. "And not be scared of you." A small tear spilled from both their eyes as they looked at each other for a while.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met." He gave her a peck on the lips and pulled away. "I love you" he kissed her again. "I love you." She pulled him back into a kiss. "It's been hell without you. Please don't leave me again." He begged with her face in his hands.

"I'm afraid you're already stuck with me forever." He chuckled as she said this.

* * *

_In your eyes is so much of what I said._

_You're the girl that belongs to me,_

_I only live for you._

_You are everything I have in the world,_

_You're everything I want._

_You may never leave me,_

_Since I met you, my life colourful and beautiful,_

_And it's nice just by yourself._

_Whatever may be happened, I'll stay with you_

_I'll leave you never,_

_I'm engraving, you in my heart,_

_Live without you, I cannot imagine,_

_Nothing can separate me from you._

_I want to tell you something, as always..._

_Is I love you, yes I love you..._

_Wherever I am or what I do_

_I have a goal and this goal, is you._

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter :). Please tell me what you thought of it in a review or even a PM. You don't need an account to post a review. dot forget to check out my profile account for Jessie's outfit on this chapter. So before I wrap this up...**

**Should Damon take Jessie to Georgia with him? if so, how will she react to finding out about him killing Lexi? or will she? and should Elena go along with them on this road trip?**


	11. Turning point

Jess stirred under Damon's tight grip as she began to wake and smiled when she felt Damon's lips lightly on hers before her eyes opened. She giggled when he nuzzled her neck and kissed her in the same spot.

"morning." He smirked and she smiled back lightly.

"morning." She replied simply before turning in his arms so her back was to his chest as he pulled her closer. "Time is it?" she asked curious as he kissed her shoulder.

"eleven." She jolted up disturbing Damon in the process as she jumped from the bed. "What's the rush?" he asked as she pulled on some socks she got from his drawers.

"I'm late for school. And I gotta go home and change." She groaned and leaned on the bed in front of him and quickly kissed him on the lips before running to the door. She gasped as she opened it seeing Damon there and he smirked before pulling her into a much longer lasting kiss.

"bye." She smiled and kissed him again before moving past him.

* * *

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room where Damon stood by a window.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon informed from the window as he looked over to his little brother.

"You don't have any friends, damon." Stefan stated _matter-of-factly_.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you and Jessie, so where are we goin'? I said I'm gonna leave and I'm not leaving Jessie behind so she's coming" Damon stated firmly to his brother who was now confused and worried about his brothers intentions.

"'_We'_ are not going anywhere. How do you know Jessie would go with you? She won't leave Jeremy and Elena." Stefan asked as Damon came closer. "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team. We could travel the world together. I know Jessie will come with because, a; she said she loves me and B; because she's always wanted to travel the world. We could try out for _'the amazing race.'"_ Damon grinned as he stood face to face with his brother.

"Hmm. that's funny. Seriously, where are you goin'? 'cause we're not staying in this town." Stefan's eyebrows rose in question as he asked but before it could be answered the bell rung much to their surprise as they both turned their heads to face the door in unison.

* * *

Soon Damon was stood outside with the sheriff as they continued to talk.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked in uncertainty as he stood confused to who the other vampire may be.

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." The sheriff's eyes widened as she saw Jessie standing by the door with her eyes wide open and Stefan came darting out after her.

"I'm sorry I did tell her not to disturb you." Stefan informed calmly. Damon turned to see Jessie standing by the door but before he could explain Jessie walked off quickly as the sheriff followed.

"How much did she hear?" Damon asked as he stood next to Stefan and ran his hand through his hair.

"She heard about Lexi if that's what you mean. And I'm pretty sure the sheriff is explaining to her about vampires as we speak." Stefan sighed.

"shit." Damon mumbled quietly.

"What?" Stefan asked as he looked at is brother in curiosity.

"I promised her no more lies." Before Stefan could say anything more Damon ran after Jessie and the sheriff as he listened in on their conversation,

"Jess, you must understand how important this and not to tell anyone about vampires." Liz urged to her with all seriousness while Jessie found herself holding back laughter to the fact of the sheriff's speech when she already knew and she was dating a vampire.

"I understand Liz, it's just a lot to take in, you know?" and Liz nodded at her in understanding.

"Does she know?" Damon asked the sheriff already knowing her answer. As Liz nodded Damon stepped forward to Jessie. "How are you dealing? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Jess nodded understanding he was actually talking about Lexi and she allowed him to pull her into a hug. "I didn't want you to find out about it this way." Damon whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

"Well jess, I'm sorry that you found out about this so soon. I suggest you start coming to the council meetings. I'm sure Damon will fill you in on the rest. And I think you should also stay from School today, to let all this sink in a little more." She patted jess shoulder and she nodded from where she stood in Damons arms. "Make sure to give her vervain." She ordered to Damon.

"Already done." The sheriff smiled lightly and drove away. Damon pulled Jessie back as he held her at arm's length, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for-"

"Damon its fine. She was a nice person I don't know why you did it. Just please tell me when you do something like this next time, ok?" she asked lightly and he nodded.

"Not that I'm not static to see you, but why'd you come back?" he asked as he led her back into the boarding house.

"I lost my phone, wondered if you saw it?" she asked as they came to stand in Stefan's view.

"Oh yeh, I may have put it on silent and shut in I'm my desk drawer." She glared at him. "What? The alarm was going off and I was too comfortable." He informed calmly.

"Go get It." she crossed her arm and he leaned to kiss her but she dodged it and eyed her but she soon sighed and kissed him but stopped when Stefan cleared his throat.

"Um, hi. Still here." He waved his hand in front of them and Damon vamp sped up the stairs to go get her phone.

"So how are things with you and Elena after last night?" She came to stand closer to him and he looked down to his feet before back at her.

"I told her that I'm leaving but I obviously cant now that there's another vampire in town, I mean who knows who it is." He sighed and she put a hand on his arm.

"Why would you leave? You can't leave Elena. I mean what about Damon? I know you guy don't necessarily got along but-"

"He was leaving too, Jess." He cut her off and she shook her head and laughed lightly but her face grew serious when she saw he didn't flinch. "I'm sorry, it's not for me to say."

"Damn right it's not!" Damon growled from behind them and he put his hands on jess's shoulders.

"What's he talking about? You were gonna' leave me?" she eyed him questionably as she turned to face him.

"I was going to ask you to come with me, but now there's another vampire in town…" he trailed off.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked bonnie, curious as to why matt and Caroline were spending so much time together.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said as though it wasn't weird.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena spoke to her friend.

"She needs someone nice like him, As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon. Jessie I so much nice and better than him, I don't get why shes with him at all." Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but she loves him and he's good when they're together but because they'd split when all that happened last night I think he acted out and when off the rails. How are you doing with all that by the way?"

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." She sighed "To Stefan. He saved my life, and have you seen him?" Bonnie asked Elena as she removed her scarf before placing it in her locker.

"Not since he told me was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone, and Damon told Stefan he'd leave too but I doubt that now Jessie spent the night there last night."

"What?! She's still with him?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock and hurt apposed to her friend still being with a murderous vampire who attacked her.

"I know. But like I said, she loves him. There's nothing we can do." Elena shrugged.

* * *

While Elena and Bonnie continued her conversation, so did Damon, Jessie and Stefan…

"When were you going to tell me? You promised no more secrets Damon!" she yelled at him and he shook his head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you always wanted to travel so I wanted to give you the chance to do that with me. I'm sorry I thought it would be a nice surprise." She sighed and walked closer to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I just thought the worst." She lazily rested her hands on his neck and pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

"You really will forgive him for anything won't you?" Stefan shook his head.

"It's my irresistible charm." He smirked and Jessie moved away from Damon and playfully hit Stefan on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he whined and smiled lightly.

"For trying to leave my sister you ass. But I know you only wanted to did it for her own good." Her tone of voice more calm as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. Stefan realized how much different to Eliza she was, Eliza would never have forgiven Damon for half the stuff he'd done by now, Jessie's in it for the long run. Stefan smiled lightly and walked away, leaving them to their own business.

"Kissing my brother? Not cool." He pointed at her before walking over to the alcohol and handed her a tumbler of whiskey and she accepted it with a smile.

"It was only on the cheek. Now he's practically my step brother..." She sipped on her drink and pulled it away as Damon spoke.

"So were married now?" he asked and kissed her on the neck from behind.

"Noooo. I mean he and Elena are bound to get back together and before we know it it'll all be unicorns and rainbows again, not to mention a gremlin in hiding waiting to strike or something." She took another sip of her drink as it burned down her throat Damon eyed her suspiciously.

"have you already drunk a bottle of this today?" he asked with smile as she giggled and rolled her eyes before leaning into his chest letting his arms warp themselves around her waist. She turned around and pulled away from him before setting both their drinks down. "What are you doing?" he eyed with question before she kissed him all so suddenly before pulling his belt from his jeans.

"We didn't have make-up sex last night. So were going to do it now." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he smirked and they continued their _'sexcapaids'_ upstairs.

"What's on the schedule today?" Jessie asked after they calmed down more while she lay in Damons arms peacefully.

"Well, I need your help on finding the new vampire in town." He stated as he looked down at her.

"And how do we do that?" she turned to face him as she asked.

* * *

In no time they were both dressed and Jessie was stood outside a warehouse after he took her to change her clothes and shower.

"Ok. So what now?" she spoke into the phone.

"Now you stay here." He spoke as he stood next to her. She sighed and hung up the phone before following him until he quickly turned to face her. "I told you to stay here, not a very good listener are you?" she stalked closer to him with a blank face.

"I listen." She stated calmly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Be careful." She warned and he kissed the top of her head.

"Always. No matter what you here, do NOT follow Me." he pointed his finger at her before leaving.

Of course hearing gun shots and Damon's moans she did not comply. She found a thick piece of wood on the floor and snapped it so the one end was pointed and slowly made her way into the warehouse, holding back a gasp as she caught sight of Damon.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing' funky." He told Damon as he came more into view of both a hidden Jessie and injured Damon.

"You don't wanna do this. Trust me." Damon groaned as he tried to pull out one of the bullets from his shoulder but was stopped when the gun was fired again. "Aah! Ow!"

"That's what you get." Logan commented as he leaned closer to Damon.

"For what?" he breathed breathlessly.

"You made me like this." He informed as he crouched down to Damon.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon stated as he pulled a small wooden bullet from his arm.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watchin' the two of you, and your little girlfriend Jessie. She smells divine. I knew you'd show up here, and I'm glad you did, 'cause I have some questions, yeh you can come out now sweet heart, I can smell you a mile off. Logan added as he flicked the bloody bullet onto the floor while Damon attempted to remove another. The bullet rolled over to where Jessie was crouched on the floor and she cringed seeing Damons pain.

"So have you tasted her yet? She smells incredible!" he asked and pulled Jessie closer to him by the arm and breathed in her scent once more and Damon moved closer but stopped when he pointed the gun at her shoulder. "One more step and I shoot her." he moved the gun to her head and her eyes widened.

"Who turned you?" Damon spat out in pain and anger.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother, and then you grabbed me. That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used-car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan complained while Damon continued to remove bullets from his body.

"It happens. ow." Damon groaned finally removing another bullet from his leg.

"You bit me." Logan stared blankly.

"Damn it." Damon sighed.

"It had to be you." He pushed jessie down to sit on the floor and damon growled as she scrunched her face up in pain.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, Gave you their blood." He informed as he fell back onto the concrete floor in exhaustion.

"Who?" logan asked on edge.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon added as he propped himself up on his arm.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a _'learn-as-you-go_' process. You know, one minute, I'm a '_small-town on-the-rise'_ news guy, and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan ranted while Damon sat back up and begun removing bullets again.

"You have to be invited in." he notified clearly notified.

"I know. I live alone."

"That sucks." Damon chuckled still in pain as he glanced back over to Jessie who had now moved a little further away from logan.

"So now I'm at the ramada watchin' pay-per-view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." He continued to rant and rave.

"It could be worse." Damon added.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing. And I like it. I'm conflicted." He looked down at jessie and winked at her.

"Welcome to the club. Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Damon catched on now a lot better with less wounds.

"I left one. I was tired." Logan whined as he explained the reason to his sloppy work in annoyance. "But I've been hidin' most of the bodies. They're right back there." Logan pointed with his gun to a cage full of corpses that lay piled one on top of the other.

"You're kidding." He breathed and looked to Jessie who gagged a little from where she stat.

"They're just pilin' up." He breathed in as he closed his eyes as he face jessie.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Damon growled and stood quickly on his feet but stumbled a little.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." He pushed Jessie over to Damon and Logan began to pace before sitting down then pointing the gun at them, "you did this, sit!" and they both complied.

"Well, you probably love her." he looked down at Jessie who buried herself into his chest. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." he said finally looking at Logan.

"What about walkin' in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. Council would never suspect you. It's not in the journals." Damon twisted his ring around so it now looked like a silver band and seeing Damon want to cover it up jessie held his hand making it even harder to see.

"The journals?" both Jessie and Damon said at the same time.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, man. You gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan proceeded to ask now getting pissed off.

"Who turned you?" Damon edged forward egging him on until Jessie put a hand to his chest to calm him down.

"You know, I've been really nice so far, But I will kill you and eat her." Logan stood from the floor as he pointed his gun to Damon.

"Then you'll never know." Damon simply replied also standing. "You're not answering my question."

"You first." The newbie vampire spat now incredibly annoyed.

"Seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Jessie jumped when he shot Damon and she leaned down to him as he fell onto the floor. "Aaaah! Ow" Damon groaned as Jessie turned him on his back and laid his head on her lap.

"ill find you to sneak a bit later." He added and pointed the gun at her before leaving.

"Fuck!" she cussed. "Hold on." She lay his head back town on the floor gently and straddled him before tearing open his shirt.

"Now's not the time for sex sweetie." He groaned with a slight smirk but she ignored it.

"Sorry if this hurts." She cringed a little before removing a bullet as fast as she could before removing the last few as he gripped her hips. Damon let out a heavy breath of relief as she pulled out the last one.

"Thank you." he breathed out and she nodded.

"here." She held her wrist out to him and he looked at her confused.

"what are you doin'?" he sighed.

"I've done it before and you need it. Just do it." she ordered to him and he reluctantly bit into her wrist as gently as possible. It wasn't long before he pulled back and hugged her tightly.

"Come on." She stood up and held her hand out for him to take but he ignored her offer and got himself up as she sighed and shook her head. He pulled her from the building by her hand and they made their way to his car where he parked it a little further down the road.

"I told you to stay outside." He sighed and held her head between his hands and looked down at her with a glare for a moment but saw she just looked back at him blankly he kissed her lips and hugged her small frame tightly. "Let's go. I gotta get a new shirt. Thanks for ripping it by the way. I'm not gonna lie, I got a little turned on." He smirked at her as she smiled at him.

"Yeh, so I felt." she smirked back and they both got into the car before Damon drove them to the boarding house.

* * *

As soon as Damon turned off the engine he sped over to Jess' side of the car and picked her up before speeding up to his room and setting her down on the bed. She watched as Damon picked a shirt from his closet and dialled Stefan's number.

"Logan fell's a vampire, And when I find him again, I am gonna destroy him Limb by limb." He threatened as he had faffed about with his shirt, getting incredibly impatient and frustaited. Jessie rolled her eyes and got off the bed t stand in front of Damon and begun buttoning up the shirt and he mouthed 'thank you' with a wink.

"No. I'm not ok. He threatened to drink from Jessie and shoot her in the head then, I was ambushed. I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him." He replied smugly.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" and Jessie's eyes widened and motioned for him to give her the phone.

"Well, we'll be right there. Jessie want to talk to you." He handed her the phone.

"Do NOT let him anywhere near Elena, Jeremy or Jenna! Or I'll…" she paused for a moment as she had trouble finding a threat. She looked at Damon and he pointed to a chair and pretended to stake himself in the stomach. "Or ill steak you very near to the heart and torture you with vervain." She smiled when Damon held his index and thumb together and nodded.

'_Ok, wow. I promise I won't let him near them jess.'_ She hung up and gave Damon the phone back.

"I now feel slightly evil and guilty." she moaned and Damon chuckled.

"You not gonna make such a god vampire are you? Oh, which reminds me," he got a tumbler from the table of alcohol and sliced his hand open with a nearby letter opener before clenching his fist over the glass to allowed the crimson fluid pour into the glass. He handed it her with a smile. "I don't want you dying on me." he shrugged simply and she took it from him, looking down into the glass she cringed a little before knocking it back in one go and her eyebrows heightened,

"Actually not that bad." She reasoned. "A little coppery but still." She shrugged and placed the glass down,

"I was terribly wrong, you'll make a great vampire" he smiled and pulled her from the house into the car. She dug for her phone which started to vibrate in her pocket,

"Helooo?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

'_Jess! My god I haven't seen you in ages! Where've you been? I need someone to play Call Of Duty with.' _Jeremy chuckled and Jessie giggled at the same time.

"Well, I'll be at the school in a few and I'll ride back home with you and we could stay in and order pizza if you like and hang?" she could practically sense the grin coming from him.

'_Yeh! I'd love to. I'll see you soon'_ she smiled and said her good bye.

"So I don't get to see you tonight?" Damon pouted and Jessie took the chance to kiss him before jumping out the car to the school.

"I'm gonna go find Jer." She informed him and he nodded with a smile. "Oh, and Damon? Go kill that son of a bitch." They both smirked as they separated.

* * *

"Jess!" jess turned to be bombarded with hugs by Tyler and Azz.

"Hey" she smiled widely. "So what'd you guys sign up for?" she asked casually as if there wasn't a newbie vampire who was probably waiting or the right time to _'sneak a bite'_.

"Well I got my drama out the way." Azz tried to joke but it never seemed to work. "No? ok." He went quiet as both Tyler and jess stared at him looking very amused.

"So, what about you Lockwood?" she nudged his arm and he smiled.

"Well I put something up on art display." He concluded. "Did you look about yet?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"No… I just…" she trailed off as she watched Logan fell walk past the corridor form talking with sheriff Forbes. "I got go guys I promise we'll hang tomorrow." She kissed them both on the cheek and followed Logan out into the car park and phoned Damon.

'_Hey, miss me already?'_

"No. I mean yes, whatever. Look Caroline just got into the car with Logan. I'm pretty sure he's gonna use her as a snack. Just get out to the parking lot." She rambled and hung up. It wasn't long before Damon was standing next to her and pulling her to his car.

"Go. I gotta stay here and find Jeremy. I promised I'd hang with him." Damon quickly kissed her and drove off, allowing her to go find her brother.

* * *

She watched as the mayor tried to make Jeremy and Tyler fight before pushing Tyler back to stop him from walking away.

"Whoa. Okay. Tyler you ok." Jess asked as Alaric came into view.

"What's goin' on out here?"

"Just letting' these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside. You too Jess." He looked over to her with a smile. Mayor Lockwood was always fond of Jess, she's the polite, pretty girl who he'd always hoped Tyler would start a relationship with.

"I don't wanna go back inside Sir. I just want to know if my brother and Tyler are ok right now."

"Neither do i." Alaric stepped in once again. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's goin' on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talkin' to? Do I look like a student?" the Mayor sarcastically asked.

"No, you look like a full-grown, Alpha-male douche bag." Shit just got real. Jess and Tyler surprised lowered their heads and widened their eyes.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." The Mayor clicked his fingers to express how quick he could get Alaric's job taken away.

"Yeah, you do that. Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?" Alaric smiled almost politely.

"You just marked yourself." He warned before turning to face Tyler, whose hand was in Jessie's, he let go before walking past his dad in shame and annoyance with his dad trailing behind him.

"You all right?" Alaric asked sincerely to Jeremy and Jessie and they both smiled and nodded their heads, showing their twin ways.

"Let's go jer." He smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks, Alaric." He smiled and nodded to her.

"No problem." They both walked away and Jeremy stopped as they saw Tyler.

"Wait I'm gonna go try things out with him." He pointed to Tyler and Jess glared at him. "I'm gonna go try reason with him. Don't worry. Go find Azz or something and I'll come find you." she nodded and let Tyler and Jeremy to their business.

* * *

She soon got a call from Elena as she sat outside waiting for Jenna and Jeremy.

'_Jess! I-I- look…. I look-'_

"Elena? Slow down. Calm down, Ok? Tell me what's wrong." She tried to calm her.

"I look like Kathrine." She cried but Jess' heart dropped as she heard a gasp followed by a scream until the tires screeching on her car. "Elena? Elena!" Jess yelled down the phone but no answer. She hung up and called Damon in an instant.

"Damon?! Elena. Find her. Please! Call me when you find her!" she hung up and ran as fast as she could back home to get her car and stopped when her phone began to ring, she immediately answered when she saw Damon's name on the caller ID,

"Did you find her?! Is she ok? What happened?" she asked panting heavily.

"Jess, she's fine. Calm down. I took her back to yours, meet me there. I want you to come with me someplace." He hung up before she could say more and continued to run home. Not like it was a problem as she always ran track and was healthy and fit enough to do so.

"Did you run all the way here?" he asked as he stood by the car when she came down the driveway. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her in place.

"I was so worried, I don't know what happened. Is she ok?" she rambled and he shushed her as he stroked her hair.

"She's fine. She's in bed. She had a car accident but I gave her some of my blood just to be sure."

"Thank you." She whispered lightly.

"listen, I want you to come with me on a road trip. We'll be back by tomorrow. I need to do something." she looked up at him and nodded before kissing him.

"Can I just go check on 'Lena first?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of Couse." She let herself drop from his hold and ran upstairs to see her sleeping peacefully and she sighed with relief to see she wasn't even marked from having Damon's blood. She walked into Jeremy's room and left a small note,

_Jer, _

_I'm so sorry that I didn't stick to my promise but I'm gonna be back tomorrow. I'll explain when I get back. Tell Jenna and Elena not to worry, I'm with Damon on a small road trip. Call me if you need me._

_-Jess xxxx_

She sighed and made her way back to the car where Damon sat on the bonnet of his car waiting. He opened the door for her and eyed her as she held a pillow in her hand.

"What? I'm tired." He smiled at her and kissed her on the head. "So where we going?" she asked as they sped off.

"It's a surprise." He smirked and she sighed as she lay her head on the pillow while Damon rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing it with his thumb a little to sooth her, soon she drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**First of all i was suprised when _beautifulwhiterose _suggested Jessie to get pregnant by Damon o.o but I think there's some way I could think of for her to get pregnant ;) so I'd like to know what you guys would think of Jessie getting pregnant in obvious later chapters? obviously I agreed with both _NicoleR85 _and _vampangel25_ about the whole trip to Georgia thing . And thanks to _I Growl for Fun_ and _VampireSiren_ for your reviews. please leave a review, you dont need an account to review. now a couple questions,**

**when do you think would be the right time for jessie to become a vampire? i have a trick up my sleeve for when the time comes ;)**

**should Jessie take part in miss mystic falls? or should she be the previous winner? **

**again please take the time to review or send me a PM, even if its because you hate the chapter or love it, your reviews keep this story going.**


	12. Road trip! (Blood lines)

**First, thank you to ThisIsMeAndYou to your amazing idea, i'll definatly take it into concideraton :) and also a thanks to vampangel25 and NicoleR85 for your lovely reviews, i wont keep you much longer so enjoy :)...**

* * *

_Damon's hands trailed up Jessie's leg and ran over her spot before it continued to rise up her torso as they lay on his bed back at the boarding house. He smirked as impatience grew over her and she pushed her body against his. He kissed her while his hand glided continued to glide across her back in a tickling motion making her shiver against his touch. His kisses began to trial across her chest and stomach before making his way back to her mouth. Her breath hitched as he nibbled on the spot behind her ear that always seemed to turn her on._

* * *

She unwillingly woke up and stretched in the passenger's seat that she'd fallen to sleep in and she groaned out in annoyance and discomfort.

"Morning princess." Damon smirked from his place behind the wheel.

"Ass hole. Why'd yo give me that dream?" she moaned in irritation.

"Because its fun, and I wanted you to have a nice sleep." He patted her leg whilst she sat upright in the leather seat.

"Well it's not fair. I'm not going to give you back your jacket now." She threatened and snuggled closer to the warm leather that cocooned her small body.

"We'll see." He smirked and she bobbed her tongue out at him in protest as she moved with her back against the door while she rested her feet on Damons lap.

"Where are we?" she asked still a little tired with her eyes closed slightly.

"Georgia. I need to visit a witch that will help me with something." Her eyes shot open at the mention of Georgia.

"Georgia? Witch? Ok first question, what do you want with the witch?" she calmed herself.

"I told you, she's going to help me with something." He glanced at her for a moment and she glared at him annoyed. He breathed out a sigh, "she's gonna help me open the tomb."

"What tomb?" she interrogated shaking her head.

"The tomb under the old fell church where they trapped all the vampire that were believed to be civilians. I'm gonna open it and kill Kathrine pierce." He stated simply.

"Right… the woman who looks exactly like Elena who killed your past lover the one who looks exactly like me. Way to make me feel special Damon. Pull over." She ordered.

"Jessie we-"

"Pull over Damon, now." she ordered again and he breathed a sigh before complying to her wishes. "Where's my phone?" she asked as he stood in front of her on the off-side of the road. He pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to her and she quickly snatched it from him.

"Listen Jessie it's-"she walked past him and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jer, I'm sorry about leaving. I kinda wish I hadn't." she glared at Damon for a moment.

"_No its fine. Is everything ok? Are you ok?"_ she sighed at his questions, she could only lie to him and herself.

"Yeh, everything's good. Let Jenna know I'm ok and tell Lena that if she wants to talk then to call me, and when I get back I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll even get us some beer… somehow. And I probably won't be back until tomorrow, trip is taking longer than I expected."

"_Ok, yeh sure. Love you jess."_

"You too Jer." She heard him sigh before he put the phone down. She turned back around to collide with Damon. She glanced up in a pissed off mood. "move, I'm not in the mood for your speech on how sorry you are." she stated with a straight face until his hand held her waist and his thumb brushed against the little showing skin which made her feel bad for being so harsh towards him, and her face softened a little as she let out a heavy sigh. "Touching me I not gonna help you." She crossed her arms and he leaned down before kissing her neck. "Damon…" she trailed off and sighed with closed eyes before tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her and his kisses started to trail across her jawline.

"sorry." he breathed against her skin making her knees go weak. As he began to kiss and suck her earlobe she opened her eyes knowing nothing could happen where they are.

"Get in the car." she said pulling away from his hold and smiled warmly at him as he nodded. "I hate you." She claimed as she began to buckle herself up.

"You love me." he smiled and kissed her cheek before driving off back on the road to their destination.

"Don't be cocky." She warned as she pointed her finger at him but he did nothing but smirk.

* * *

"Bree's Bar." She observed as they pulled up. "God they best sell food." She mumbled to herself.

"Let's go get you a well-earned burger and fries." He smirked and she nodded happily. It's not very often Jessie would opt to such greasy foods but at this point she couldn't care less.

As they walked into the bar a dark skinned woman from behind the bar looked shocked to her core as Damon and Jessie came into view.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon." she smiled before hopping over the bar. "My honey pie." She grinned as she stood before him. He smiled back and she pulled him into a kiss of which he was incredibly reluctant to while Jessie stood amused of all things. The dark skinned woman looked over to a smirking Jessie.

"Do you kiss every person you haven't seen in a long time?" Jessie questioned in curiosity.

"Only the best honey." She smiled to Jessie and gave her an appreciative once over. "You got yourself a beautiful one here damon."

"I know." He smirked and kissed Jessie's cheek.

"This better be worth it." she mumbled before pulling the dark skinned woman down and kissed her just like Bree had done to Damon. Damon stared at her in shock as she simply walked past them both over to the bar. "Consider me an old friend. I am after all one of the best." She smiled at Bree and Damon's eyebrows rose from where he stood frozen in amusement.

"She's good." Bree whispered down to Damon and he chuckled before walking over to Jessie and placing his hand on the small of her back.

In a couple seconds Bree was back behind the bar pouring shots for everyone there.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" she acknowledged happily and placed two shots, one in front of Damon and one in front of Jessie. "So, how'd he rope you in?" she asked leaning in front of them.

"mmm." She pondered for a second after knocking back her shot, "cocky charm and the incredibly blue eyes mostly. So where'd you two meet?" she asked mostly out of interest.

"collage." She replied while pouring more shots and Jess scoffed.

"You went to college?" she turned to Damon asking him disbelievingly.

"I've been on a collage campus, yes." He downed another shot that had been placed before him.

"About 20 years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman. I met this beautiful man, and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." She explained further.

"So you're the _witch_." Jess whispered towards Bree.

"Changed my world you know." She glanced over at Damon after giving Jessie a positive nod.

"I rocked your world." He winked over at Jess aiming his comment at her just as much as he aimed it to Bree.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" she asked over at Jess and she hummed in agreement as she placed a hand on Damon's thigh. "But mostly he's just a _walk-away-Joe_." She knocked back her shot and walked further away.

"He doesn't walk from me." she smirked and Damon gave her a wink.

"So, what is it that you want?" she asked with a smile.

"He needs to get into the tomb, blah blah" Jess bobbed her tongue out in expression of boredom.

"After all these years and you still haven't let killing Kathrine go, Hu?" she also sighed.

"I just want the bitch dead." He stated simply.

"I told you, comet. Crystal. Spell. That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Jessie piped in.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." She noted and Damon sighed and rested his head on Jessie's shoulder in defeat.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom." He informed before leaving.

"You defiantly got him wrapped around your little finger. I know what you are." She added with a smile but Jess' eyebrows just threaded together in confusion.

"I sorry?" she asked.

"_Oh come on, I could sense it before you even walked in here."_ She whispered to jess.

"_And what is it you think I am?" _her tone of voice now the same as Bree's.

"You really don't know do you?" jess shook her head. _"You're a wound Tran-"_she cut herself off as Damon came back.

"_What does that mean? I'm a wound what?"_ She asked quietly before Damon sat next to her. Once Damon sat down he kissed Jess' cheek and turned to Bree with a smile.

"Two burgers and fries." Bree nodded and walked off. "Hey, you ok?" he placed his hand in Jess' thigh, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Yeh, day dream." She lied and he nodded over the sound of a blender.

"You know, kissing Bree was pretty hot." He smirked down at her.

"Don't get any ideas, I just want to show her I _'come-in-peace'_ or whatever." He chuckled at her seeing how serious she was. _"What? I don't want to leave here with some voodoo curse or something_." She whispered quietly.

Soon Bree was back with their food and some beers. "Any chance I could trade this for something stronger?" she smiled and wavered the bottle of beer in front of Bree before she took it away and handed her a tumbler filled with whisky to replace it. "thanks." She knocked it bag before starting on her food.

"Wow. You sure can drink." Bree chuckled.

"You haven't even seen the start of it." Damon added.

"I'm gonna take that as a challenge." Bree winked. Seeing the two were done eating she began filling up some shot glasses. "I wanna see how much it takes to get you drunk." It wasn't long before most people in the bar were joining for shots with Damon, Bree and Jess. Jess of course winning with a smug smile.

"And I won, again. You need a bib baby?" she pouted.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He replied sarcastically before she kissed the dripping alcohol from his chin.

"Either that or your just letting me win. Ok, who's next? Another round Bree?" she asked with a smile.

"Honey, you should be on the floor. Seriously, it's not normal." A woman said with a slight laugh and watched as Jessie smiled widely.

"Well, I'm not even drunk, maybe I could give the two of you lessons?" she chuckled and pointed at both Damon and the woman besides her.

"All right. Here you go." Bree laughed and placed a shot in front of them both. Soon after many shots Jessie won yet another game of pool to a woman named Joan that she came to meet, she turned to the table near her and picked up her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, jess."_

"Jer, hi. Hold on it's a little loud in here."

"_Ok."_

"So what's up bro?"

"_I met a girl, the only thing is, I just think it's too soon, you know?"_

"No man I understand. Well is she hot? 'Cause if she's hot, you gotta go for it man." Before she knew it her mouth was covered as she let out muffled screams while dropping her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Bree, have you seen Jessie? I can't find her anywhere." He stressed looking around the bar.

"Not too sure, I think I saw her go outside…" before she could say more he was off his stool and headed out side.

"Jessie?" he asked until he noticed her phone on the floor. "Jessie?!" with no answer he picked up the phone. "shit." He cursed under his breath and made his way around the building until he came to some sort of gasoline supplying station.

"damon leave!" she screamed but it was too late and the vampire had already taken the time to tackle him to the floor before pouring gas all over damons body while jess ran forward to help damon the unknown vampire turned, showing his fangs and vein covered eyes.

"Who are you?" Damon managed to choke out.

"That's perfect, you have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" jess yelled at the vampire stepping closer.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" he shouted down to Damon in anger.

"Nothing." He replied with guilt. The vampire struck Damon in the face with a metal bat making Jessie cringe.

"Please. I know Lexi loved you, and to prove it she turned you, I get you want to kill him. She said when it's real you can't walk away. Please don't do this." She begged.

"I'm doing you a favour." He sternly replied as he lit the match in his hands.

"Please. She was a good person which means you are too. Please don't do this. I love him and I can't live if he's not here." He blew out the match and she sighed with relief until he sped behind her with one hand on her chin and the other on the back of her head.

"Then let's see if he can live without you." Jessie's breath hitched for a moment until she came to accept that if he does kill her, then she'll have Damon forever.

"Fine do it. You'll only be doing me a favour. She has my blood in her system then well be together forever." Damon spat from his place. The vampire sighed and pushed Jessie to the floor before speeding back over to damon and throwing him into the wall that sat behind Damon as he came to realize how much they reminded him of him and Lexi, happy and willing to give anything for one another, but it didn't stop him from walking further to Damon in anger, in attempt to hurt damon more.

"Please!" She let out a choked scream as tears strolled down her face. Finally relief came over her as she watched the vampire speed further from the two of them. "Thank you." She breathed.

"I didn't do it for you." He spat back and he left before any real damage was done.

"Damon!" she ran over to him as fast as she could carry herself. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She held him close as he breathed heavily against her chest where he buried his head. She kissed the top of his head while his arms latched around her waist. "I thought I lost you for a moment there." she chuckled as she pulled his head up so his eyes met hers.

"Are you ok?" he stroked the side of her face with worry as a bruise formed.

"I'm fine. Can we just, check into a motel tonight? I just want to sleep and I can't sleep in the car again." he nodded and pulled her closer into a hug.

"Of course. Why don't you go to the car and I'll go get my jacket? Ok?" she nodded and they both stood handing her the keys. "I love you so much." He kissed her pulled away after a while and they parted.

* * *

"You killed her didn't you?" she asked as he got back into the car.

"Yup. She put us both in danger Jess, I can't let anything happen to you." He admitted seriously but she just giggled. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever called me jess." She smiled warmly.

"So it is." He smiled back.

* * *

"Hi, my wife and I need a room for the night." Damon declared to a man that stood behind the desk that seemed to eye Jess as they entered much to Damon's bother.

"Aren't you a little…young to be married?" He questioned.

"Run away." She replied simply with her hand linked into Damon's.

"Right. Well here you go sweet cheeks." He winked at her and handed her the key. Damons temper flared as he said this, causing him to bend the man's wrist back.

"Like I said before, she's _my _wife, you do anything such as look at her again your hand comes off, got it?"

"Damon." She placed her hand on his arm but it did no difference as the man winced more.

"Got it?" he asked again and the man nodded, earning his much wanted realise. Before she left after Damon she mouthed the words _'I'm sorry' _with definite truth and the man nodded briefly.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked pulling his arm so he stopped walking and was now facing her.

"Because I didn't like the way he spoke to you and he looked at you like you were a piece of meat." He stressed.

"Damon it was words and a look, I'd understand if he'd groaped me but what he did could have easily been forgotten." She sighed. "Just come on, I'm tired and I just wanna sleep." She groaned Walking past him with the key. She opened the room and stripped into her underwear before getting into the bed waiting for Damon to be done in the shower to get rid of the gasoline stench. He came back with a towel around his waist and looked at Jessie who had her eyes closed.

"I know you're faking It." he chimed.

"I'm not faking it I'm trying to sleep, which is hard when you're not in bed by the way." She added with her eyes still closed and smiled when she felt him get under the covers next to her. (Without the towel might I add)

"Better?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"mmmhmm." She hummed into his chest. "Damon, really?!" she whined.

"It's not like I can help It." he winged back to her and she turned to face away from him.

"Well I'm going to sleep, I'm tired and I'm not gonna do that right now, your just gonna have to deal on your own." She told him clearly and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to Damon's kisses and light brushes of tickles.

"Time to go." She groaned loudly in protest at his words.

"No, couple more minutes." She said pulling him back onto the bed next to her as she snuggled closer to him feeling him now clothed with his previous attire and leather jacket.

"Nope. Come on." He lifted her into his arms and tried to set her down on her feet but she refused to hold her own weight and held him tightly. "Jessie." She didn't budge so he placed her back on the bed as she clinged onto his neck while he let out a frustrated sigh. "You're acting like a 5 year old."

"so." She moaned still not letting go.

"No, you wouldn't help me last night so no _lye-ins_. Get up. Come on." He lifted her up again and took her to the shower and placed her in it where he turned on the cold water and held the glass door shut.

"Damon! Come on! Let me out! It's cold!" she stood from the tiled floor and began banging on the glass door, now fully awake.

"Promise to get dressed?" he asked with a smug smile.

"YES! Just let me out." She cried out and he finally opened the shower door and turned it off and she stood shivering. "bastard." She spat out and he handed her a towel.

"I'll be in the car." he tried to kiss her but she turned her head in rejection so he settled for the cheek instead with a sigh.

* * *

She opened the car door and threw her wet underwear at him in anger.

"Hey! Augh, what? They're not even dirty anymore. These are no use to me." He threw them in the back seat and set off back home.

"Yeh, that's right I'm going commando you jerk!" she informed to him.

"Well you should get up in the morning."

"All I wanted was to sleep a little more there was no need to throw me in a freezing cold shower."

"But it was so amusing." He smirked.

* * *

"Augh…" he moaned.

"What?" she questioned with worry.

"Elena's here." He confirmed to her.

"Grill?"

"sure." Was how swift their conversation was when they finally got back to the boarding house.

"Wait, I need to change." He nodded simply and took her to her home where he waited in his car for her to get dressed. She quickly threw on some underwear and stepped into her high-waisted, black cuff, rolled up shorts and black tank top with a water melon print on front and finished with a simple pair of converse. **(Outfit link on my profile.)**

"Well don't you look tasty?"

"ha ha ha." She replied sarcastically. "I hope Jeremy's here I haven't spoke to him since I dropped my… shit!"

"Don't worry, I got it right here." He waggled it in front of her not taking his eyes off the road, not breaking his legendary coolness.

* * *

As they both made it to the grill Damon ordered a bourbon and briefly nodded to a man seated opposite them.

"Who was that?" she asked in curiosity.

"No idea." He smiled simply and she chuckled at his nonchalant act.

"Okay… well I'm gonna go catch up with Azz or find Jeremy." She stood from her stool and he held her arm before she could leave.

"Love you." He stated and she smiled before pulling her into a kiss before letting her leave.

"Jer!" she smiled widely as her brother rushed over to her and tightly embraced her in a hug.

"I've missed you. You owe me a night of beer and pizza with video games." She chuckled.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Ok. I'm gonna go raid the boarding house for Damon's bourbon, unless of course you can't take it?" I smiled smugly,

"Oh, I can take it." we both laughed and I jogged up to Damon.

"Can I have a bottle of bourbon?" I smiled sweetly and blinked my eyes a couple of times giving the cutest eyes I could master.

"Mmm," he pondered at my request. "I pretty sure that's illegal." Like he's so law-abiding.

"Please." I kissed his cheek, "pretty please?" I asked again kissing his neck this time.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Come on, you can have one from my place, I don't want anyone seeing me give you a bottle of strong alcohol of any sorts." He pulled her to the car where she texted Jeremy,

_-Meet you back home X -Jessie_

_-sure. You're the best jess. X –Jeremy_

* * *

"What you want bourbon for anyway?" he asked as they pulled up into the drive of the boarding house.

"Brother Sister bonding night. What you gonna do without me?" she chimed as she stepped out the car.

"drink." He smirked as they walked over to the many bottles of amber liquid grabbing on and handing it to her. "Here. I'm gonna drive you back I don't want Sheriff Forbes to stop you in the street or one of her little minions." She giggled and kissed him.

"Thank you." She smiled He hummed and kissed her again for a longer time and more passionately and groaned when she pulled away. "Let's go." He followed her out the door as they made their way to the Gilbert household.

* * *

"you gonna miss me?" she smirked and he pulled her into a kiss while it rained outside, in not time she was straddling him as his hands ran up her back to the clasp of her bra, _'Knock, knock'_ Jeremy's knuckles sounded against the window and stopped them from going further as she immediately sat up hitting her head on the roof of the car in result,

"Ouch. That hurt." She groaned.

"You ok?" both Damon and Jeremy asked at the same time, Jeremy's more muffled through the sheet of glass that parted them.

"Yeh. Bye." She kissed Damon again before running into the house with Jeremy and the bottle of alcohol under her top so Jenna wouldn't notice.

* * *

"You actually got some." He chuckled in shock and happiness as he held it when they got to his room.

"Well damon doesn't take too much persuasion." They sat on the bed and Jeremy handed her an Xbox remote before spinning the top off the bottle.

"So we got 'modern warfare 2' or… 'street fighter IV'" they both looked at each other and at the same time said, "'modern warfare'" Jeremy took a gulp of the alcohol and coughed a little. "Wow."

"Yeh Damon kinda buys the expensive, strong stuff." He handed the bottle back to her and she only made a little cringe face before it going down a treat.

"How can you take that without choking?" He laughed. "It's not healthy." She shook her head.

"You tell me big bro." she smiled over to him before selecting the two player mission.

"So how's things with you and Damon, I'm guessing good." He asked as he yelled at the screen a little.

"Yeh…yeh good." Not really caring for conversation as she concentrated on the game.

"Sex?"

"Amazing. How about the chick you met?"

"She's….cute but, I don't think… I wanna get into anything right, now." He said as he made his killings.

"Why not?" she asked. "Vickie?" she sighed and paused the game. "Look she left that sucks, so move the hell on." He nodded. "Just give it a go. What you got to lose?" she asked and they both turned back to the screen as she un-paused it.

Jess was good when it came to guys things, it's why she's so close to Tyler, Azz is the closest thing she's got to a_ girl-best-friend_. That's pretty much how the night went, talking about random things, devouring pizza, finishing off the bottle of bourbon in their hands and jumping through the Xbox games until they both fell asleep.

When jess was thirteen she joined boxing clubs and kickboxing, not to mention the odd martial arts lessons here and there. She didn't like how most girls were, she thought that if you show your weakness then people treat you as a little girl who doesn't know anything, like Caroline, she's just the _girly-girl_ who cares for nothing more than getting guys and what she's going to wear for the day. Guy's don't respect you if you show that you're nothing but a piece of ass. Despite the tough coat she wore, when it came to the small things like little romantic gestures it's another story… the story she has with Damon, passion, love, honesty and friendship. It's all she ever wanted.

* * *

**So i've had some posative comments from and laurizzle about the hole Jessie getting pregnant idea so i thought that not every person would be apretiative of the idea so i thought of doing a spin off when the time is right and write two seperate stories, this continuing as normal and the new where Jessie is pregnant.(take not the story that jessie will be pregnant n will probably not continue for long.) **

**im not sure if that makes sense? thoughts? if not then id happily clear it up :)**

** please review (don't need an account to review) or even PM me if you like or hated the chapter, i wont be offended if you don't like the chapter. last question, what do you think Bree knows Jessie to be? what is Jessie? **


	13. Unpleasantville

**First i'm gonna start with replying to a couple of reviews as per-usual, to NicoleR85, yes, i will update soon as the 6weeks are here, which means there will be a lot more chapters to be published now school's out :) and i have a little something in store for when Nicklause arrives ;) he is also one of my favorite characters, along with Enzo... ahh, i'm so thankful for my British accent that goes so well for the men of my country :) huge thanks to Taylorocks17 for your lovely review, it was lovely to hear that you like it so much and that you gave Damon and Jessie a 'ship' name! (Jamon):D interesting verdict about Stefan and Jessie, i'll see what i can do ;) and like i said on the previous chapter, i am thinking of continuing a story seperate to this one where Jessie is pregnant and it WILL happen later on in the story. Also, I don't expect Tyler to be gay at all, so sadly no, Tyler is not into Azz, but later in the story i dropped a hint for something you must look out for with Azz. I'm sorry for my little intro being a little long but its all to answer your questions and clear things up, so i wont keep you any longer... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up to someone shoving me to wake me up and making me groan in annoyance.

"JESS?!" I pulled the pillow over my head only for it to be ripped off me. "Get out I need to get dressed." I groaned.

"Stupid brother." I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"nothing." I waved him off as I walked into my bedroom across the hall and flopped onto my bed. "ugh! Not happening." I said into the pillow hearing my phone ring.

"What?" I spat.

"_Well good morning to you too sweetie." _Damon answered sarcastically, as per usual.

"It would be if you were here with me."

"I am here." I turned to my bedroom door hearing a knock so I put the phone down. "Room service." I heard before he popped his head around my door. He smirked placing a grapefruit and orange juice onto the bedside table next to me before lying down next to me allowing me to cuddle closer to him.

"No freezing cold shower this morning?" I grumbled.

"Not much of a morning person are you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Jess! Come on!" Jeremy yelled upstairs to me.

"Tell them I'm ill." I begged Damon and he eyed me questionably before leaving and shooting back to me.

"You ok?" he questioned.

"Tired. Hold me." I said groggily and he happily did exactly that.

"So what'd you do last night?" he asked to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Video games, drew a little with Jeremy, ate pizza and we drank all the bourbon." I listed remembering as we got Elena to pay for the pizza, she didn't even have any, she's so dumb.

"No wonder you're tired. You draw?" he looked down at me and I nodded in response.

"Only a little. Not much of a passion though, I prefer painting." I noted to him, how can I be with someone who barely knows me? "We should go on a date." I announced as I leaned up a little from his chest.

"And where would I have the pleasure to accompany you Miss Gilbert?" he asked looking down at him and I smiled warmly.

"Is this what you were like back in the 1800's?" I asked sweetly.

"Mmm, well I was in the war for a while so-"

"You were in the war?" I asked in amusement.

"mmhmm." He hummed in reply.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Now you're even hotter." His hand moved from the small of her back don't to her ass where it rested.

"Really? You like a guy in uniform Hu?" he juggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Well I think it's hot that you used a gun and fought for our country in honour, it's sexy." She leaned up more and kissed him before he had the time to smirk and he pulled her closer to his body but he moaned in disappointment when she pulled from the kiss. "Do you miss it? Being human."

"You know I used to miss being human, now I can't think of anything more miserable in the world." He looked away as he said this but soon turned back to face her and sighed when she he watched her deep in thought.

"I hope your right. Damon when we went to Georgia, Bree said something…" she trailed off and he raised his brow.

"What's she say to you?" he questioned in worry.

"She said I'm a wound something. She stopped talking before you came back to the bar. She said she sensed me before I got there, my power." She sighed. "It's probably nothing but, I just thought I'd tell you."

"Jessie this is something, you can't just ignore it. Listen today I want you to go to Sheila Benet and I want you to ask her what Bree was talking about, if she can sense it then surely Sheila can too. I don't want anything bad to happen. If she said something about you, you hav-"his rant was cut off as Jessie began to talk,

"Damon calm down. I will ok? Just stop freaking about It." he sighed lightly moved her onto her side of the bed. "You in a mood with me now?" she asked annoyed as he stood up.

"No. I gotta go do something, I won't be long and ill text you soon, ok?" he kissed the top of her head and left before letting her get a word in.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

This is not good. I had always thought Jessie's blood smelt better and tasted more intoxicating than others but I just thought she had some kind of rare blood type, well technically she has. I raided a couple of Stefan's journals while he was at school, only to try and find anything on wound powers or whatever. I stopped realizing I wouldn't find anything in his journals so I decided to question Bonnie or Azz, who ever I see first.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I did exactly as Damon asked me to and visited Azz's grams. I didn't usually speak to her much unless I picked Azz up and I stayed for a cup of herbal tea sometimes. We get along but she's just not someone I see regularly. I knocked on the door and waited until it was answered. I stood patiently and anxiously until she opened the door. I needed to be careful on what I say because I didn't want to drop Azz or Bonnie in it about them telling me and Lena about them being witches.

"I was wondering when you were going to show." She informed me and a confused expression crossed over my face, I'm sure of it. She led me into the living room where we sat on the sofa with some herbal tea like always. "So tell me, did you find out about your powers yet?" yup, she knows.

"That's the thing, I have no idea what I am or what my powers are." I stressed worriedly and she placed a comforting hand on my knee.

"You are powerful, but it's nothing I can help you with." She shrugged it off and I placed the tea she had made for me onto the table. "Now would you like me to tell you what you are or would you like me to show you?"

"Tell me because I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"That's the beauty of it, you won't." She took an atheme from a bookcase that lay a short distance away from us and I gasped when she made a fine slice in her hand. "Focus, close your eyes. Trust me" and I did as she said still worried a little reluctant and worried as to what she was doing, "good. Now imagine the cut to be on your hand and not mine. Think of how it might feel against your skin, the feel of the athema slicing into your hand." I winced and immediately drew my eyes open to see a cut on my hand.

"Did you do this?" I asked not realising her wound was gone. She shook her head and held her hands out and I saw as the cut in her hand was completely gone. "What? Th-thi-this isn't ri-right!" I shook my head as I stared at the wound in fear.

"Honey this is a gift. Acknowledge it and use it to help the ones that you love if they ever get hurt. You don't have to transfer the wound to you, it can be anybody. If you're hurt you can transfer it to someone else, but you must be careful with this, you don't want it getting out of control" I nodded at the incredible information she'd just given me.

"So I'm what a walking talking voodoo doll?" I asked still a little freaked to be completely honest.

"you have the ability to self-inflict wounds and pain to anyone you desire without feeling it or becoming injured yourself, note that if no one is around then your power can be rendered useless. Try it." she handed gestured to my hand as she took a seat next to me.

"I won't do that to you." I stressed and she nodded.

"Then do it someone you know will be healed quickly." She hinted, she knew I knew about vampires, wow mouthful much? I nodded. "Close your eyes, send your pain to that person, imagine it on their body." I did as she asked and soon the wound was completely gone from my hand. I quickly picked up my phone and excused myself from Sheila's presence.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I rambled quickly,

"_What yeh I'm fine, how'd you know something happened to me? I did just get a cut from absolutely nothing which I'm kinda freaked about that I'm guessing you already knew." _

"Don't be, listen I'll explain later, just meet me at the grill." I put the phone down and picked up my bag from the floor.

"Did it work?" a voice sounded behind me and I turned to face the wise woman before me and nodded.

"Yeh. I just- what if I can't control it and I end up with everyone's wounds?" I laughed nervously and she took my hand in hers.

"You won't. Come back to me whenever you get worried and I'll help you. Soon you won't even need to imagine anything, I'll help you gain control." I nodded and hugged her tightly,

"Thank you." I breathed and she patted my back.

"No problem, you need anything at all, I'm here." I nodded again as we pulled from the hug and I went to go meet Damon at the grill.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"What do you want from me?" the little witch replied sternly looking bored of the conversation already.

"I think we need a fresh start." I smiled down at her but it didn't faze her.

"You tried to kill Me." she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?" I asked sweetly.

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" cocky comment there Benet, not wise.

"You wouldn't want to break Jessie's heart now would you?" I challenged and she gave no answer, Just as I thought.

"Just stay the hell away from me." she sat back and a guy showed up next to us.

"Everything ok over here?" he interfered.

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied, this is none of his business.

"I wasn't talkin' to you." I looked back and forth between the two and walked away defeated unfortunately. I guess Azz would help me I have a better chance with him, he's gay not to mention that Jess is his best friend too.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as I walked into the grill I watched Damon walk from Bonnie and Ben, the guy from behind the bar. All of a sudden my phone began to ring and I picked it up after looking at the caller ID,

"_Where the hell have you been?!"_ I heard a scream come from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, my god Azz, I'm so sorry. I went on a road trip with Damon and-"

"_And you forgot to tell me? Shopping tonight for the decade dance tomorrow night."_ He put the phone down and I turned ad hit a very hard chest that I know to be no other than Damon's. His hands steadied me as I wobbled a little on my feet.

"Sorry. So what'd Sheila say?" he urged.

"Um, hi to you to." I sighed as he bowed his head a little. "We may need to go to the boarding house to talk." He nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me to the car quickly, but gently.

* * *

I explained all about the crazy power shit to them as we sat in the parlour.

"Wait your saying you're a living voodoo doll?" Is all Stefan asked as me and Damon sat opposite him.

"Yup. Watch, this might sting a little." I picked up a letter opener from the table in front of us that sat in the parlour and held it to my hand.

"Jessie what are y-"Damon asked in concern and tried to take the silver opener from me but I cut him off and held the letter opener form his reach.

"Just trust me." I sliced open my hand and closed my eyes and focused like Sheila told me to.

"ouch." Stefan winged a little and Damon held my hand out to inspect it.

"It's gone." He looked at me in amazement.

"And you couldn't have done this to him? It takes longer for me to heal." He motioned towards Damon.

"I know, I'm sorry but I did to Damon earlier." I turned to Damon and gave him a 'sorry' face which includes big eyes and all sincerity.

"That's what that was?" he looked down at his hand an clutched it before releasing it, looking baffled.

"Well I needed someone who could handle it and is tough and strong…" I flattered sweetly.

"Flattery, I like it." he leaned down and kissed me until Stefan spoke up.

"Guys, can we please stay on topic here?" I nodded to his request. "Good. Jessie I think you should go tell Elena and I think she needs to talk to you too." I nodded and kissed Damon one last time before leaving.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"This is big damon." I sighed and stood before heading straight for the bourbon as soon as his mouth opened.

"You don't think I know that. I'm happy that she can defend herself actually." I shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it's a good job Sheila Benet is helping her otherwise she could end up with every injury that lies on a person in this town." I gave no response I just gave a small smile before downing my drink knowing he's right.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I sat at home after just talking to Elena 20 minutes ago. It came a surprise to me but in a way, I knew that something deep down didn't connect us in that '_sisterly-bond'_ way. I didn't tell Elena about my weird new discovery, now's not the right time. I was pulled out of thought when the doorbell rang and then Azz came strolling in with a huge grin as he pushed Elena out of his way making her stumble. He embraced me in a hug and I'm pretty sure my head almost popped off.

"God, I've missed you. I've had no one to dress up!" he yelled and pulled away. "Let's go! Bye Lena." He yelled pulling me out of the door and I gave Elena a sorry look before blowing her a kiss.

* * *

"And you're dealing?" Azz asked after I just explained that Elena is adopted.

"Well, yeh. Maybe it explains why were never so close, you know?" he nodded and held out a dress that looked like what sandie would wear from grease. "Defiantly not! Can't I go rockabilly or something?" I asked holding out a blue dress with red roses and an open back.

"Too tacky." He shook his head and handed me a red ¾ sleeve jumper along with a pair of tweed, black and white Balmain pants.**(outfit link on my profile!)** I nodded looking at it and noticing it's something I would be obliged to wear. "What about you Hu?" I asked from inside the fitting rooms.

"Well I was thinking a kind of nerdy look, or something like that." I nodded at his idea, knowing he couldn't see me. I walked out in the little clothing and he clapped, "perfect!" I jumped at his loud voice as he ran over to a pair of red, suede, court shoes and some typical red cat eye glasses. "Here try it with these. I'm thinking maybe _'Veronica lake waves' _for your hair?" I nodded at his opinion. Wow I looked great! Very 50's I must say.

"Ok, sure." I grinned happy with the idea.

I thought it best not to tell azz about me being a _'wound transferor'_ or whatever it is that I am. I wonder how he'd react. I haven't learnt that much about it yet but Sheila said she'd help me and for that I'm entirely grateful to her.

* * *

We sat in the grill for a little while and ate until Tyler unexpectedly came and sat next to me as we finished talking about all the latest news from school, which still about how much of a slut Jessica James is, not a surprise.

"Hey!" he shouted and sat next to me and gave me a side hug.

"Hey, how's everything?" I turned my attention the Lockwood boy next to me, Lockwood boy is something I've always called him as a little joke.

"Fine. Although my dad's still being a dick." He chuckled. "Missed you." He smiled.

"Missed you too." I replied simply with a smile to match his. "So what you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much. I've drew some more, hung with matt and Azz, nothing out of the norm." He shrugged.

"Aren't you two fun?" I grumbled.

"Well there weren't much to do while you were gone, taking the fun with you." I chuckled at Azz's response, I was always the one to make ideas of what to do in the weekends for us all.

"So any new girls on the scene?" I nudged Tyler and winked at him and he laughed at my actions.

"No, still waiting for my chance with you." He flirted and I rolled my eyes before hitting his arm making him rub it a little.

"I hate to say it, but I'm going to leave the two of you unfortunately. You gonna be able to catch a lift off Tyler?" I asked azz and they both nodded.

"What why?" Tyler asked in annoyance.

"Cause I've got to go get some clothes and everything for tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the night at the boarding house."

"Remind me to give Damon an earful of taking you from us." Azz retorted and I laughed lightly before waving to them.

"Bye guys." I left smiling hearing them shout a couple _'bye's'_ and _'love you's'_

* * *

I drove home to grab some underwear and clothes for tomorrow, I didn't bother with pyjamas, I don't really wear them when I'm with Damon anyway, I mostly slept in my underwear around him.

"Hey stef, Damon here?" I asked as soon as I walked into the boarding house.

"Umm, yeh h-"

"Ok tell him I'm upstairs." I ran up to Damons room where I spent most of the time in the house other than the parlour.

"Umm, sure." I heard him shout but I didn't pay too much attention.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I was reading peacefully until Jessie came walking in without a care. She's so beautiful and I admire everything about her, her positive thinking, her confidence, the way she fells comfortable enough to do what she likes her. What am I doing? I can't think these things, I'm dating her sister! I quickly walked into the basement where Damon was sucking on a blood bag,

"Jessie's here." I notified and he looked up at me with a smug smirk.

"If you wanted some just ask." He tilted the bag towards me but the blood wasn't the only thing in this house I wanted. I walked from Damon and continued to read, not like it took my mind off her though.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I knew Jessie was here, how could I not notice the incredible scent of her enticing blood? I walked to where she was most likely to be and sure enough she was on her phone as she lay in my bed.

"I'm guessing were here tonight?" I gestured towards her bag and she nodded. I laid myself next to her and put my hands behind my head as I watched her amuse herself with her phone.

"You need a TV in here." She turned to face me.

"We watch TV at your place, this room is strictly for sex and sleeping. But if a TV will make you happy." I shrugged and she smiled brightly before kissing me. I get so lost in her kisses, it's like a wave of energy surges through my body making me long for more. I moaned when she pulled away, lately she always seems to do this.

"No, no, no." I groaned at her pausing our passionate kiss. "Why'd you stop?" she removed her top and I smirked as she grinned. This I don't mind stopping for. We continued to kiss as she sat herself on top of me where I began to feel myself harden. I sat myself up and continued to kiss her while I ripped my shirt off.

"feisty." She smiled through our kiss and I shushed her as I moved us so I was now on top.

I tugged on her jeans so they were now exposing some dark-blue, like always, lace panties that matched her bra and I smirked. She helped me pull off her jeans and I kissed up her abdomen and up to her breasts that were shielded by the thin layer of laced material. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I kissed over her breasts and a moan escaped her lips while my hands moved to the clasp of her bra finally removing the sexy fabric.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Almost three times a day I hear the sound of their crazy sex antics. I should get out the house but I don't, I wait for Jessie to come down the stairs in nothing but an over-sized shirt and underwear. She's truly breath-taking. After an hour she finally comes down for a drink.

"Shit! Sorry I didn't know you were down here." She laughed awkwardly and smiled as she moved to the kitchen.

"It's no problem." I smile to her as she placed herself on one of the island stools.

"I'm sorry by the way. I know we can be loud and you have sensitive… hearing." she cleared her throat awkwardly and I looked to the ground to try and hide my smile.

"We go through this every time, it's ok jess. You need me to do you anything to eat?" she smiled warmly to me and she nodded her head.

"Sandwich if you don't mind would be great." she grinned and I nodded happily and begun on her sandwich.

"So what you been up to today?"

"Well, I brought my outfit for the decade dance tomorrow night. It actually suits me." she giggled her perfect, infectious giggle that made even me want to laugh. "What about you? You enjoy the 50's?" she asked me as she took another sip of her water and I thought back to what it was like back then.

"It was a fun time. It was nothing like grease I'm sorry to say, no musicals started in the middle of lesson." She tusked and shook her head,

"See that's just disappointing." I laughed as she pointed her finger at me before I slid the sandwich over to her. "thanks." She smiled again before taking a small bite. "Wow, this ish amashingue." (this is amazing.) She said with a full mouth.

"Well, I guess it's my Italian roots coming out to play." I boasted and her eyes widened.

"You're Italian." She looked at me in amazement.

"Partially." I nodded and my stomach dropped as Damon came to spoil the only time I really get to know Jessie, thankfully he was wearing some sweats.

"mmm." He put his arms around her waist and she held the sandwich out for him to take a bite. "I see saint Stefan's been boasting about our Italian roots if he made you a sandwich."

"He wasn't boasting." She defended me and it made me smile warmly. I know I should be happy for Damon, but he fails to realize he wasn't the only one who had strong feelings for Eliza too, and even Jessie. He kissed her neck and pulled away from her before his fangs let loose.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." He kissed her again before leaving.

"You gonna take Elena to the dance tomorrow?" she asked as she finished her first half of the sandwich.

"Umm, yeh I suppose I am." I smiled with a nod before Damon came back into the room with the smallest amount of blood on the corner of his mouth.

"And I'm guessing Damon's taking you?" I asked and Jessie turned around only now noticing his presence.

"I am." he stated before getting a little confused, "Where am I taking you?" he asked turning to face to her.

"The 50's decade dance. You're so sloppy." She noted to him and glided her thumb past his part of the mouth that held the spot of blood and he so predictably licked it from her thumb making me all the more uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go to bed, get some rest." I stated and Jessie gave me a warm smile.

"Have a nice sleep stef." I smiled back at her before leaving the kitchen and honestly listening in on their conversation.

"_Why're you so nice to him?" _Damon scoffed and I heard her sigh.

"_Because Damon, I don't have to hate him like you do. I consider him a friend and he's practically my brother." _It was my turn to sigh, I knew she didn't see me more than that but it warmed to know she cares. I left them to their privacy for my own bed.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I know Damon acts like he hates Stefan, but the truth is, deep down he still loves him because it's his brother. I decided to change the subject,

"So you're Italian." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he nodded. "Well maybe that could be our date. Show me how good of a cook you are." I smiled and he kissed my hand.

"If that's what you wish then it shall come true." I giggled at his gentleman behaviour as he picked the now empty plate from in front of me and placed it in the sink. "What were your plans before you decided to join me as a vampire?" he asked me and it stunned me for him to ask such a question.

"Well, I guess to travel, meet someone I'd fall in love with along my journey, eventually get married and return to mystic falls." I listed and I saw interest in his eyes as he stalked closer to me. "What about you?" I asked tilting my head upwards as he stood in front of me.

"Like every man's expectations of life in the 1800's." he shrugged.

"Which is?" I urged for him to tell me.

"Marry with a beautiful wife and have maybe two kids, success." He played with a piece of my hair and finally met my gaze. I felt terrible for him, I know he was most likely to Mary Eliza, and not to mention she was pregnant and he would undoubtedly become successful with a little help of his farther.

"I'm sorry." I breathed and he looked at me in question. "I know you almost had all of that and-"

"Jessie, that was when I was human, now all I want is you." He smiled at me before bringing his lips to mine.

"I'm gonna go take a shower while you change the sheets." I pointed at him and he immediately groaned.

"What? Why can't we just sleep in one of the guest rooms?"

"Because it's lazy. And I want to be in your room." I added the last part and he smirked. "Don't do that?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Do what? Look at my incredibly sexy girlfriend who is stood in front of me in nothing but _my_ shirt and sexy panties?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes and again he smirked.

"That. What is your deal with smirking? I Mean seriously?" he smiled and pulled me closer to him so I was now in between his legs.

"All part of my irresistible charm?" he chimed and kissed me deeply.

"Come on?" I moved away from him and pulled him back to the bedroom after making a short stop down the hall to get spare sheets and hand them to him.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was in the shower for less than 2minutes, feeling Damon's arms snake around my waist and his head buried its self into my neck as his berthing on my neck relaxed me.

"You're supposed to be making the bed." I told him as I turned around to face him.

"Already done." He said simply before kissing me again. I hummed in pleasure as he kissed down my neck to my chest. Again we had sex, and I had a quick wash after, well that's what I usually do. Instead I found myself being carried to the bed where I lay breathlessly on the clean, expensive sheets.

"I may be bruised." I groaned and he chuckled.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"That was the best sex I've ever had." I replied honestly and incredibly breathless myself. It's unbelievable the amount of women I've had and never had sex like that, I didn't even need a bed.

"Yeh, thanks for nearly killing me in the process." She breathed before turning her head to me.

"You're welcome." I grinned lightly and kissed her shoulder, I didn't quite have the energy to lean across to her lips. It wasn't long before she fell to sleep and I regained the energy to cover her in the soft sheet and settling myself down with my arms around her tightly as usual.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door and grumbled as I tightened my arms around Jessie in protest, even though the person behind the door could see my disapproval. Hearing another knock on the door I decided to answer, maybe then it'd shut up.

"Who is it?" I groaned again and Elena walked in.

"Is Jessie in-"she stopped when she noticed Jessie asleep and I shushed her, _"Tell her I'll see her later at home." _she whispered and I nodded before resting my chin back on Jessie's shoulder before closing my eyes.

"Shut the door on your way out." I ordered, keeping my eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now." I chuckled as she sighed.

"Damn your vampire hearing. I'm a terrible sister, I shouldn't avoid her." I hugged her tighter to my chest and she turned her head to me. "Am I being horrible? I should be spending more time with her shouldn't I?" she asked with concern and I kissed her head.

"You're not a horrible person. It's bound to be a little weird just finding out she's adopted." I reassured her and she nodded before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

The day went pretty fast and before I knew it I was sitting on my bed with Azz as he did my hair into 'Veronica lake waves'.

"Hey, I came by the boarding house earlier but you were sleeping." Elena walked in. "wow, you look amazing." I smiled at her and got off the bed just as Azz finished my hair.

"Thanks, you look good too." I kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I've been with Damon a lot lately-"

"Jess, its fine. I know it's weird but you'll always be my sister and I'll always love you." I took a deep breath, I still have problems saying those words but I have to get over it, it's been a year.

"I love you too big sis." I smiled as she grinned widely, little freaky I must admit.

"What? Oh my god jess! I love you too." She screamed before squeezing me in a breathless hug until thankful Azz cam to pull her off me.

"No messing up my master piece, I still have to do her makeup but still." He shimmied his hands over my face in demonstration and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeh, makeup then Damon's picking me up. Azz's going early to catch up with Caroline and Bonnie." Elena and Azz nodded.

"Ok, Stefan's coming in a little while." I nodded to her before she left.

"Ok, let's get this done." I sat in front of the mirror and he smiled as he begun on my cat eyes while I applied some red lipstick. Before I knew it he was done and left to go find Bonnie and Caroline, as they were already there.

* * *

"JESS!" I heard Elena scream from her room and I went racing into her room where she stood, freaked out. Thank god I wasn't in my heals just yet.

"What, what is it?" she pointed to the gilbert device and it seemed to be going off the rails like crazy.

"It's freaking me out." She panicked and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Just let's go downstairs and call Stefan. Ok? She nodded and we both made our way downstairs into the living room.

'_Stefan's phone. How may help you?'_

"Where is he?" she spat through the phone. So she's talking to Damon. I rolled my eyes.

'_He's on his way to you, Forgot his phone.'_

"Thank god." She sighed with relief. "This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." She added to him and put her thumbs up to me. Finally, a little more civilization.

'_You're welcome. Hey is Jessie ready yet?'_ and Elena said yes to his question, leaving me to wonder what they were talking about. _'Tell her I'll be there in literally a minute'._

'Ok.' She nodded and put the phone down.

"Damon said he'll be her in a minute." I nodded and all of a sudden a vampire jumped from the ceiling and everything got chaotic after that. He made a move to imbed his fangs into Elena's neck and I picked up the closet thing next to me (a vase) and smashed it off the ass-holes head, but it didn't faze him. Thankfully Stefan arrived just in time to throw him off Elena and before I knew it he was gone, out the front door surprisingly. I watched as she clung onto Stefan in fear and I rubbed her back.

"I'll go get you some water." She nodded against his chest and I did exactly that while they sat down.

* * *

"How did he get in?" Damon asked as he paced cross the living room before sitting on the arm of my chair and placing his hand on my back.

"He was invited in." Elena said still a little shaky.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan and I informed at the same time and we looked at each other for a second.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked. _'Well no, dughh!'_

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." I smiled over to Elena for her comment.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked, how the hell is he supposed to know?

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." He added to Stefan who sat next to Elena, a little further away than usual.

"You think there's more than one?" I turned my attention to Damon just as Elena asked her question.

"We don't know." He shrugged.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan stated clearly.

"Then we go get him tonight. Until that bastards dead, Jessie is staying at our place." He informed and I looked at him with a glare.

"I can handle myself, besides he wants Elena." I shrugged and she shot me a look. "No offence." I added but he ignored my comment completely.

"You up for it?" he looked over to Elena.

"What do I have to do?" she asked fearlessly but she was crapping herself, I could tell.

"Just do what we were going to do originally, Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll take Jessie, and we'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan shook his head in protest.

"Till' we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in It." he shot back to his younger brother.

"It's worth a shot. What other opportunity will we have after tonight?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the three of you, even though jess' just human she can fight like hell. I'll be safe." She agreed and rubbed Stefan's hand and both Stefan and Damon looked at me, just now noticing I didn't tell her about my _'powers'._

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Having fun?" Elena asked both Bonnie and Caroline who stood with Azz as they chatted.

"No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline motioned towards her outfit.

"What's damon doing here?" Bonnie asked looking over at him as he stood with Jess.

"He came with Jess. Look I know you don't like him, and things… happened, but just try and tolerate him for Jess? I know I do." Azz stated.

"No, you tolerate him for Jess and the fact you think he's hot." Bonnie added.

"I promise. He'll behave." Elena swore even though it wasn't her place to reassure them.

"So what is this, like, the four of you now, the gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked obviously jealous.

"If I'm gonna be with Stefan and be jess' sister, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena explained.

"There's a thought." Caroline chirped.

"Mm. I'll help." Bonnie interjected before leaving after Azz headed over to his old _'friend'_ Billy.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I watched with Damon and Stefan as all the other students danced to probably the worst song of the 50's while we scanned the room for the bastard who tried to kill my big sister.

"Care to dance?" he smiled at me and I shook my head. "Have I told you how hot you look tonight?" I shook my head again, not giving him attention, which I should have known would faze him. "Ok spill, what's wrong?" he turned me to face him.

"They're talking about you." I sighed. "Go ask them to dance." I ordered and wandered over to them with a groan.

I watched as they both turned him down and I walked over to him with Stefan and Elena who had joined me just a moment before.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked and I stood next to Damon who put his arm over my shoulders.

"I don't know." Damon replied simply.

"What'd you say to 'em?" Stefan asked with a smug smile.

"I was perfectly polite." I kicked him in the shin and he looked down at me and I motioned towards Elena. "Elena Would you like to dance?" he took the hint.

"I would love to." Damon smiled over to Stefan and my smile had dropped just as she turned to Stefan, "May I have is dance?" I breathed a pissed off sigh as they both moved to the dance floor.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes and pulled him to the dance floor. "So tell me, what was it like in the 50's?" I asked to try and take my mind off everything else.

"I wasn't particularly a fan of the fifty's, I wasn't around much." I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks for shedding light on this evening." I smiled and he chuckled.

"If you could have lived in any decade, what would it be?" he asked and I smiled.

"Is that even a question? Roaring twenties!" I smiled and he chuckled again. "What would yours be?"

"Well the 80's were way better than the 90's, by far, but I would also go with the twenties." I laughed.

"How convenient." I smiled up to him.

"Honestly, burlesque, the more than fun Charleston dance, which I mastered to perfection and of course the jazz. Let's not forget Cars also gave young people the freedom to go where they pleased and do what they wanted, which some called 'bedrooms on wheels'." He listed and I laughed.

"Bedroom's on wheels?" he nodded. "wow." I smiled and a fast song came on.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tyler stood next to us and I smiled over to him. Damon hesitated a little and I kissed his cheek before her agreed.

"I'll be by the _punch_." He looked over Tyler as he said the word punch which made me a little uneasy. Never the less I danced with Tyler until the next song and I laughed all the way as he attempted to do some fifty's moves, some of which failed completely. I jogged over to Damon just as left.

"What was that about?" He looked down to me and put his arm around my waist.

"He was asking a lot of questions, I don't like him, there's something off about him." I scoffed,

"Not every ones out to get you Damon. I'm gonna go get us a drink, I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek before leaving him again.

* * *

"Was that the girl you been hanging out with?" I asked to Jeremy and he nodded.

"Yeh, she's being weird though." He handed me a drink of punch.

"Oh?" I sort of asked.

"Yeh, she wants to borrow Jonathan gilbert's journal and freaked when I said I borrowed it to instead." I stiffened. What's with this journal? "Hey, you ok?" I broke from thought and smiled at him.

"Yeh, can I have another, for damon?" he nodded and handed me one. "Thanks, I'll see you later?" I asked and kissed his cheek before moving back to Damon.

"See him yet?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed again, something I seem to be doing a lot lately. He turned me away from him and began to rub my shoulders a little.

"_Just loosen up a little, relax."_ He whispered down to me.

"How can I relax when there's _vampire_ out to get my sister?" he kissed my neck and turned me back to face him, just as a more upbeat song came on.

"Come on, let's dance grumpy-grumperson!" I laughed as he pulled me to the dance floor and he begun to spin me around until I got a little dizzy and a less frantic song came on. He did a pathetic dance as he pulled me a long in and almost ballroom fashion that just made me laugh at his serious face.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"We really can't take them anywhere can we?" Elena giggled and watched as Damon and he sister dance across the floor.

"Uh, no." he shook his head with a smile until Elena's dropped.

"Stefan, The back corner." She urged.

"Get damon." He ordered before going after the guy in the hoodie that Elena had recognised.

* * *

"Damon!" Stefan shouted as he came to find his brother and Jessie still dancing and laughing.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked in concern and Jess' eyebrows knotted together.

"He tricked me, he has Elena." Jess' eyes widened in her new discovery and they rushed to find Elena, Stefan using his speed while Damon and Jessie followed.

* * *

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. Just wanna talk." Damon said holding his hands up in defence with half of a wooden mop in his hand that Elena had snapped while Stefan held the other. But the vampire sped over to Jessie, who was making her way over to Elena, making damon growl and speed over to him where Stefan staked him in the stomach before he could do anything more.

"Now you feel like talking'?" Stefan questioned as the vampire fell to his knees in pain.

"Screw you." He spat back earning him more pain as Stefan twisted the pole more into the vampire's stomach while he let out a groan.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan interrogated.

"Cause its fun."

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked in confusion.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me. Well before she found out about you and Eliza here, she had fun with others too, you know." Damon looked down to Jessie who had stiffened at the vampires misleading sights. Obviously he hadn't got the memo of Kathrine killing Eliza. Damon pushed Stefan out of the way and pushed the _hand-made-stake_ closer to the Vampires heart,

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" he asked as he crouched down.

"No." again Damon twisted the stake further, earning a loud groan of pain. "The grimoire." He breathed out in pain.

"Where is it?" again the sharp wooden stick was pierced into the vampires body, ripping through the layers of cartilage.

"Check the journal." He gasped a breath of air before continuing, "The journal. Jonathan gilbert's." he fessed up in fear.

"Who else is working with you?" Damon stood up and looked over to Jessie who stood emotionlessly. Hearing the open of a door Anna, who was unknown to be there by them, rushed off out of the hall before her identification was revealed.

"Who else is there?" Stefan asked.

"No. You're gonna have to kill Me." easily done. Stefan removed the wood before baring it into the vampire's heart. The vampire gurgled until he turned grey with death and fell back onto the floor while Elena gasped, however this did not phase Jessie as she comforted her sister.

"What do we-how are you gonna find the others now?" she asked with a shaky breath pulling herself from Jessie's hold.

"He had to die." Damon stated and put his hand on Jessie's back.

"But-"she tried to protest but they weren't having any of it,

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan said coldly.

"Go. I got this." Stefan said as they all turned to see Alaric walk by after they heard a loud clunk sound, Damon complied and rushed off to go question the person.

"Jess, you ok? You ok a little… out of it." Stefan asked from where he stood with Elena in his arms.

"He thought I was her. He knew Elena wasn't Kathrine but he failed to notice I wasn't her." she voiced before moving to the only available exit. "Tell damon I've gone home."

"But there's another out there Jess, you shouldn't go alone." Elena said to her young sister who stood in the doorway and turned to face them. She took a pencil from the floor next to her and stabbed herself in the hand, closing her eyes for a brief moment of pain and concentration, and projected it back to Stefan who winced a little.

"I'll be fine." she walked off and left Elena and Stefan baffled beyond belief, as she didn't tell Elena of her new found power just yet.

* * *

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon said as his brother stood opposite him.

"You are." Damon shot Stefan a sarcastic smile before his brother continued. "So the grimoire that was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell and possibly find information about Jessie's power. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan clicked on as he came to stand closer to his brother.

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." He breathed.

"My offer still stands." Stefan reminded.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, You get what you need from Kathrine, you kill her, And the other 26 vampires die." Stefan knew there was more to killing Kathrine than just killing her, Damon wanted answers, and he wanted to know if Eliza was truly pregnant. Damon couldn't just go by Kathrine's word anymore, Stefan new that much.

"If I agree?"

"I'll help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"No, that's not gonna cut it." They debated.

"Because I want you gone. And I know you're gonna take Jessie with you if you leave, no doubt." Damon studied his brother for a while before thinking over why he wants him and Jessie gone, he couldn't bare being around Jessie when Damon knows that Stefan loved_ her_ too.

"Ok." He agreed. "But on one condition, you admit it." Damon added and his brother's eyebrows drew together.

"Admit what?" he asked shaking his head.

"That you love Elena but have feelings for Jessie you know you shouldn't have." Stefan took a deep breath in before releasing it.

"Fine, I... I feel _something_ for Jessie." Damon nodded, satisfied at his little brother's statement and they left with Elena to go back to the Gilbert house.

* * *

As soon as they arrived Damon rushed to Jessie room where she lay on her bed and turned her head after feeling him lye down next to her.

"You…" damon paused, searching for the right word. "Stabbed… Stefan in the hand, without actually stabbing him, again." She sighed but he didn't mind it, if anything he was thankful, his brother deserved it. Stefan needs to learn to be happy with what he's got and stop trying to take Damon's place in everything. "Thank you." He chuckled and pulled Jessie closer to his chest.

"I didn't hurt him too much did I? I hope he doesn't hate me for it." She looked up at him.

"No believe me, far from hate. I'm proud of you for using your _'power'_." he smiled down at her and kissed her head.

* * *

"Well Jessie's asleep." Damon sighed as he slumped on the couch before putting his feet up and his hands behind his head, "I'm staying here tonight, if you don't mind." Elena eyed him questioningly a tilted her head, "your right, I don't care if you mind or not." He shrugged as Elena and Stefan sat cuddled up on the sofa.

"Stefan told me about what happened with Jess and Stefan earlier at the school, I can't believe It." she breathed.

"Well believe it, she's better than you." Stefan glared him in anger, but he knew deep down, it was true.

Whatever makes Elena look like Kathrine, Jessie has it too, and Jess has a power which indeed makes her better than Elena. Long, blonde, shiny, enchanting (almost white) hair compared to chocolate brown. Bright, icy blue, glistening eyes compared to dull yet sparkly eyes. Both incredibly beautiful, but Jessie's beauty seemed to sand out more to Elena's without a doubt. Jess was something to seen from a child's eyes as a real-life princess, no matter how much she hated being called it, it was the perfect description.

* * *

**So that's that chapter over and i will say i enjoyed writing for this chapter :) so we had a little thing with Stefan admitting his feelings about Jessie to Damon there :O what'd you guys think? was it good, bad? let me know in a PM or review, you don't need an account to review. your reviews keep this story going so please, keep em' coming! :D. I will also remind you about the next 6 weeks and how there will hopefully be even more chapters to come than usual :D. last question, did you spot the hint i dropped about Azz? *nudge,nudge,wink,wink* thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and please don't forget to check my profile for the link to Jessie's 50's outfit ! :)**


	14. Children of the damned

**So the first part of this chapter has little sex but is still erotic so if you're not too sure if you want to read it just go ahead and skip to the next line break where it continues right after.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning still in a little…pain and tingly, so no sex for Damon this morning, but I know something else he'd be grateful for. It doesn't take me much to get him going,

"Why are you always the first to be awake?" I immediately climb on top of him and brush my hands against his chest earning a satisfied hum.

"Because, who else is going to give you those dreams?" He asks like it's a completely obvious answer and I smirk.

"I think I may need to show you how grateful I really am." I answer seductively.

Like I said, I doesn't take me a lot to turn Damon on. I slide down his body giving his gentle kisses as I go and finally kissing the head of his huge cock, and just from that I get a small moan. I lick up his length lightly before gently running my tongue along the underline of his head, then I simply place my mouth over his cock and slightly graze my teeth as I move back up again. I feel Damon's hand come to my hair and his grasp tighten when I finally place my mouth fully over him and begin to move slowly up and down his length. I push his hips back down as he thrusts up a little, he can be incredibly impatient sometimes. I begin to move at a faster pace and he groans loudly as I move my tongue in circular motions as I move my mouth up and down,

"Jesus Christ jess." He moaned much to my satisfaction and I glide my hands up his abdomen and over his abs, feeling his body tense I decide to pick up the pace earning more moans as I continue the motions until his body finally relieves of all tension and becomes more relaxed. I push myself up to his mouth and kiss him, allowing him to taste his own juices. I pull back only to be pulled back into another, harder kiss.

Suddenly were flipped over and Damons hand begins to massage my breasts before moving down my body and I hold his hand still just above my abdomen,

* * *

"Wait, I'm still a little…" I searched for the word until Damon came up with on off his own,

"bruised." He smirked down at me.

"Don't be cocky, be grateful. Let's called it an IOU." I smirk back and he rests his head on my stomach as his breathing begins to even out and I run my hands through his hair, which I know relaxes him, as his one hand lies on my hip and the other on my waist.

"Ok, I _owe_ you." He kisses my stomach before resting his head back down.

"Get up." I nudged him a little and he groans in protest. "I need a shower and then to go see Elena. I haven't spoken to her since the decade dance, because you've locked my up in your room." He lifted his head up and pouted slightly,

"Wait, you don't know?" I looked at him questionably, "Elena stayed her last night. Speaking of which, I need to take a shower too actually." He got up and pulled me with him to where we both showered together although Damon was evidently faster than me and by the time I was out damon was fully clothed and about to leave the room.

"Wait, were you going?" I asked as I stood in my towel and he turned to face me.

"To go talk to Stefan and Elena." He turned back around after kissing me lightly.

"Don't you dare wake them up." I warned and I began to walk after him as he turned to face me.

"You can't stop me because you're still in your towel." He taped my nose as if I were a 5 year old and I glared at him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." he smiled and walked off.

"Damon! Don't disturb them!" he completely ignored me and walked off. "shit." I mumbled under my breath and decided to run after him, I don't care if I'm naked or not, he's invading their privacy.

"Damon!" I walked into the room seeing Elena and Stefan cosy-ied up in bed while Damon said something about '_if I haven't seen something before I throw a dollar at it'_. "So charming. Sorry guys. I told him not to disturb you but…" I shrugged and the nodded.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

As soon as Jessie ran into the room I just a towel wrapped around her torso my heart skipped. I shouldn't feel that way, her sister who I slept with just last night is in my arms.

"So what, they walked in on us actually in the middle of sex before." He shrugged at her and then turned back to me, "Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Seriously? Now he wants to talk about this?

"And it has to be right now?" I asked point at issue. What's wrong with him?

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." He added.

"Except me." Jessie smiled from where she stood.

"Except Jessie. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the Grimoire to open the tomb spell. First things first- since you are Elena _Gilbert_, you're on journal duty." Damon informed and put an arm around Jessie's waist before smirking down to her.

"Since when am I helping? Why can't Jessie get the journal?" she asked shaking her head.

"Because Jessie so _supportively_ said she doesn't want to help me get into the tomb." He looked over to Jessie who gave him a sarcastic smile. "Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I told her and looked back to Jessie who shot me a small smile.

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena groaned and threw the covers over her head.

"Good." Damon Mumbled and I looked at him with a little confusion,

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the Grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? In lieu of any other options."

"Ok, what exactly is a Grimoire, anyway?" Elena asked suddenly propping herself up on her elbows.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon crossed his arms and Jessie sat on the end of my bed, I suddenly felt tense and nervous.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." I explained doing my best to hide my tense state.

"Yeah. Cookbook." he summed up for everyone.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." I added and looked over to Jessie who was twisting the sheet in her hands. "Not to mention he thought Jessie was Eliza."

"Yeh, which I'm not." She mumbled and I'm pretty sure only Damon and I heard.

"Which means Jessie is not safe and needs to stay with me, and I don't like that disadvantage," Jessie rolled her eyes at his statement. He clapped his hands twice before pulling Jessie up in his arms, careful not to let the towel drop '_unfortunately. Wait? I didn't just think that did me?'_ "So chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole manage-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it."

"Gross, she's my sister. Sorry for disturbing your morning you two." She apologised and elbowed Damon.

"Don't screw it up." He chimed with his hand in hers. Jessie mouthed sorry again and I wished she'd stay longer for me to see her beautiful and mesmerising appearance.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Are you sure you don't wanna help me with this?" Damon asked as we entered his bedroom and I immediately dropped my towel and rummaged through my bag for my underwear.

"I'm pretty sure." I chimed pulling on the underwear and walking over to him. "listen, know you want to kill Kathrine because she killed Eliza, blah, blah, but I'm not gonna help you avenge the woman you once loved that looks exactly like me. I'm sorry but I won't." I sighed and he pulled me closer by my arm until I fell on the bed.

"I understand. I need to know if she was pregnant jess, I can live by Kathrine's word anymore, I love you more than anything but I just need to know." He sighed and I nodded before kissing him.

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

_Eliza overheard Giuseppe telling Damon of his disappointment of him and decided to make a detour to the Salvatore's before things got too ugly,_

"_Demons? Are there such things?" Eliza asked behind Giuseppe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She apologised and Giuseppe gave a small smile,_

"_Not at all Miss Gilbert. Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us." He turned to his two sons before him._

"_Is this not too bold for such fragile ears?" Damon asked to his farther before looking over to Eliza who stood beside them._

"_I am sorry you had to hear dear but its best you know, you too Jessica, you must keep what you heard to yourselves." he turned to Eliza's handmaiden and she nodded lightly._

* * *

**Present day:**

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course." Damon smiled over to Jenna and then looked down to Jessie who stood next to him slicing mushrooms. "What about you?"

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked trying to look as clueless as possible.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He's a fell. They're all snooty." She acknowledged taking a sip of her wine that Damon just momentarily poured for her.

"What about you? I need to kill any mistreating ex's?" he smiled innocently down to Jessie and got a clean glass before pouring her a little red wine and Jenna shot him a warning look before letting it pass.

"Um, no. no killing of any sorts needed. All my ex's and I ended on good terms." She shrugged until Jenna scoffed.

"Yeh, if you don't count Luke who stalked you after you broke up with him." Jessie cringed and shuddered.

"Yeh, he was creepy." Damon frowned at jess' reaction to the mention of the boy's name.

"Hello, Elena." Damon greeted after feeling her presence.

"Hey." She said with her hand in her pockets.

"Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna asked from her position on the counter top.

"Let me rephrase, Damon and I are cooking dinner." Jess shot a look over to Jenna before she chuckled.

"Well, I helped. Drink the wine." Jenna corrected.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked as he and Jessie continued to chop vegetables.

"Umm, He'll be here soon." She informed as she stood by Jenna.

"Hey, did you know Damon and Stefan are Italian?" Jessie shot at Elena and Elena's eyebrows went higher.

"No I didn't." she smiled lightly.

"As well as good cooks, Italians are also considered the best lovers." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Jess before tail-whipping her ass with the towel that once hung over his shoulder and making her jump. She shot him a glare but he did nothing but wink.

"And I'm going in the living room now." Jenna stated jumping off the counter top to go watch TV. Jess handed Elena some cutlery to place on the table while Jess got the plates before Damon deliberately brushed his body against hers.

"Don't do that." she scoffed with a smile as he walked back to the stove.

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate." She pointed at him and moved towards the open door placing some veg back into the refrigerator.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the… sink." He finished. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He groaped Jessie as she walked by to leave the kitchen.

"Won't be long." She chimed before running up the stairs.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_She's good." Stefan enlightened._

"_I almost believe she genuinely likes him." Damon said in amusement._

"_Perhaps she does." Damon scoffed at his brother's thought._

"_She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth." Damon said, pinpointing Kathrine's inelegance, Kathrine is cleaver and cunning, she wouldn't give herself away._

"_Not if we talk to him; explain how we feel. He could help us keep her safe." Stefan pondered allowed._

"_Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!" Damon pressed now fully turning to face Stefan._

"_That's not true. We can trust him." Stefan urged thinking his farther would do anything for him._

"_No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan. I need her alive if I want to be with Eliza forever Stefan" he placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder looking into his eyes for trust._

"_I promise." Stefan nodded back._

* * *

**Present day:**

"Mm, lectures don work on Damon." Jessie sung as she came back into the room. "He has his reasons Elena." She looked over to her older sister before moving over to the sauce to sneak a taste but Damon was next to her within a second, putting the spoon back into the sauce where it belonged.

"I don't think so." He smiled down at her and pulled her away from it.

* * *

"Jess! Come help me complete this mission." Jeremy yelled from the living room to her and she walked over to where Jeremy sat and plopped herself next to him as he handed her a remote.

"Mind if I join?" Damon asked sitting next to Jessie before the game started and Jeremy handed him his remote.

"Sure, let's see if you can beat the master." Jeremy chuckled referring to Jessie who innocently smiled up at Damon.

"Well, I've never played this before so…" he trailed off as the game started.

* * *

"You said you never played this before. Still not as good as jess though." Jessie scoffed,

"Who is?" she asked.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." He simply sated until Jeremy's phone rung and Jessie paused the game.

"Who you dodging?" she asked. "Anna?" he nodded and she un-paused the game as they continued to play.

"She can be, uh, persistent." He said with thought.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked from his point on the couch.

"Yeah, but she can be weird." Jesse handed Jeremy her remote after pausing the game,

"I need a drink." She stated running into the kitchen as Jeremy took her place.

"What you two talking about?" she asked walking over to where Jenna and Elena stood.

"He's ridiculously hot." Jenna stated. And Jessie took a sip or her wine while Elena shushed her, Jessie didn't care what Damon heard even though she knew it would boost his already huge ego.

"He's and ass." Elena shot back.

"Hey, he's a hot ass." She pointed warningly at Elena.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked, changing the subject.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." She sighed.

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna questioned and Elena earned a glare from Jessie.

"I will. When the time is right." She nodded.

"_You haven't even told him yet?!"_ Jessie yelled/whispered in annoyance but it was soon forgotten as Jessie skipped over to the door to open it after hearing the bell ring and Elena announce its Stefan. As she opened the door both Elena and Damon were at either side of her.

"Well?" Damon asked impatiently and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Jess! I need your help on this because your douche boyfriend bailed!" He yelled over to her and Jessie smiled.

"Thank god." She ran over to Jeremy and jumped onto the sofa next to him and took over Damon's place.

"So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon interrogated.

"Damon" Jessie said warningly.

"Huh?" was Jeremy's response.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." He smiled innocently and Jessie glared at him

"You're kidding me, right? You're interrogating him because of a journal?" Jessie chipped in.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena probed lightly.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked as Jess paused the game and sighed before slumping back in her seat.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked in a now more aggressive tone.

"Just that girl Anna." He enlightened.

"The hot weird one?" both Damon and Jessie asked in question.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked and Jessie shrugged as Damon replied,

"That's what I want to find out. How do you know her?" he turned back to Jeremy.

"He met her in a library." Jessie informed and her brother nodded.

"She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Jeremy shook his head.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." He pulled Jeremy up and Jessie followed him until he turned to face her. "And where are you going?" he asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm going with you guys, I want to see who this Anna chick is." She shrugged and Damon moved closer to her.

"No no, no. you are staying here. _I don't know if she could be something out of the ordinary." _Jessie crossed her arms before Damon kissed her deeply until Jeremy spoke up.

"Can't you, just not get all sexual for like one second?" Jessie pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go without me." she turned on her heal and moved back into the house.

A few minutes later Stefan and Elena were rushing out the house.

"Wait where are you guys going?!" she yelled.

"Nothing you want any part in." Jessie thought for a moment, either they're going to do something which includes the whole tomb thing or they're going to have sex. She shuddered at her last thought and went back to sit in the living room with a half drunk Jenna.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_What is that?" Stefan asked from his place in the bed whilst Kathrine stood in front of a mirror and held up a necklace to her neck._

"_A Gift." She said simply_

"_From Damon?" he asked again from his place._

"_From Emily, actually." She looked at him through the mirror before turning to face him. "And when will you stop worrying about Damon? All of his gifts are reserved for Eliza Gilbert unfortunately. Well at least they used to be." She mumbled the last part to herself, not wanting Stefan to hear._

"_I want you all to myself." He admitted as Kathrine came to stand before him._

"_Just as he wants me for my blood, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." She informed sternly with an evil smile._

"_And why is that?" he questioned. _

"_Because I'm spoiled." She pouted happily._

"_Yes, you are." He agreed as she climbed her way onto him._

"_And selfish. And because I can do this. And this." She trailed kisses along his stomach before coming to meet his face. "And this." She bit into his neck and begun to drain him of his blood._

"_What? What?" he jumped up, startled as she began to choke._

"_Vervain." She coughed out before falling to the ground in agony._

"_What? Katherine! Katherine!" his father burst into the room in horror._

"_Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire." She ordered to his son who was distraught._

"_What? No!"_

"_Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster!" he pointed to Kathrine who lay on the floor, paralysed to fear and pain. "I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her." Giuseppe said with cognizant of his son finding out who told him what Kathrine was exactly._

"_How did you know?" just like Giuseppe thought, Stefan clicked on to the rat that had told._

"_Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. The sheriff, now." He threw Stefan's shirt back at him and Stefan ran from the room._

"_Go, quickly! Now, son!" Giuseppe urged in anger._

**_Earlier that same night:_**

_Damon lay on top of Eliza as he kissed her throat and back to her jawline, only breaking their contact as Kathrine entered the room._

"_Mm, Stefan told me of your frolicking." She smiled wickedly and Eliza shuffled under Damon._

"_Kathrine, please don't tell my farther." She begged from her position._

"_Don't worry darling, I won't tell." Damon moved from the precious gem that lay under him and they both stood from the bed. "But I am disappointed Damon, you deceived Me." she turned her head to him before looking down at Eliza's stomach. "Fooling with two women?" Eliza's eyes widened._

"_You were with her too?" Damons face softened at the sight of hurt in which portrayed her face._

"_Especially when this poor woman is pregnant." she tutted and stepped closer to Eliza, who thankful still wore her under coat to her dress. _

"_What?" she breathed._

"_Oh, you don't know?" she asked and placed a hand on her stomach and looked over to Damon. "I believe congratulations, are in order, along with my deepest sympathy." Kathrine smirked as both their faces plastered with confusion. Before Damon could do anything Eliza's heart was in Kathrine's hands and she slid down to the floor. "Now you won't ever be able to be together." Kathrine walked from the room to leave Damon on his knees next to the love of his life and possible mother of his child._

* * *

"_Farther!" Damon burst into his father's study in anger. _

"_How dare you-"_

"_Kathrine is a vampire. She…she killed, Eliza Gilbert." His eyes softened at his own words as he realised the truth of it all. Giuseppe stood from his chair and shook Damon from his trance._

"_Where is Eliza now?" he asked and Damon looked up to his farther._

"_My bed chamber." He lowered his head as Giuseppe caught on just what was supposed to have happened in there. "She's a danger to Stefan, she must be killed."_

"_Go, go tell Jonathan gilbert and ill figure something out, and tell him to come back here in a couple of moments. Don't tell him of Eliza." Damon nodded and did as asked._

* * *

_Damon ran into Stefan's chamber as they were on their way to send Kathrine along with the others._

"_No! Don't take her! I want to kill her for myself!" Damon ran at the men who took her away only to be held back by another two._

"_Do you understand what they'll do if your branded as sympathizer, if it's because you want to kill her or not? You'll be killed along with them!"_

"_Then let me be killed! I won't stop until she's dead at my hands!" Damon fought back._

* * *

**Present day:**

"What's wrong?" Jessie came into Elena's bedroom seeing Stefan Stan in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Aspirin must be down stairs. My head supposed to hurt like this?" they ignored Jessie's presence.

"You'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Her eyes widened in shock.

"What? Blood? What's going on?!" she yelled and ran to her sister who stood in front of Stefan.

"Damon fed me his blood and threatened to turn me, because we double crossed him." She sighed and Jessie just stared at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were feeding off him." Elena turned her attention to Stefan. "Are you ok?" she turned back to Stefan and he looked down at his hands that linked with Elena's.

"Damon's right, this is my fault." Stefan wallowed.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Damon! Damon! Stop, stop." He restrained his brother who attempted to get to the waggon to kill Kathrine. "I'll help you. We'll get her back." Damon pushed Stefan away in anger._

"_Help me?! Don't you think you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell her about Eliza! She killed her, Stefan!" he shot back._

"_I didn't think this would happen." he shook his head in shock._

"_You did this. This is your fault." he spat at his tell-tailing brother and ran off out of his sight._

* * *

**Present day:**

Jessie was already in her car by the time Stefan had finished his confessions. She ran into the boarding house in annoyance.

"You threatened to turn my sister!?" she yelled as she strolled into the parlour.

"Wait let me explain-"she slapped him in the face and surprisingly his face turned to the side. "I know it was a dick move. At least you'd have her forever too, a family member you won't have to watch die." she slapped his hand and his drink fell to the ground.

"Fucking asshole!" she shouted at him and moved to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry jess, but I had to get it from Stefan somehow, I wouldn't have even done it!" he retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Let me go." She said firmly but he didn't comply. "I'm pissed at you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." he answered angrily. "Please, just stay." He begged, his features softening and she looked away from him.

"No. I can't. Not yet." She shook her head and moved to walk away but he pulled her back and much to her surprise kissed her and despite everything, all of what he'd done tonight, she kissed him back. "Why?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I needed to know if you'd kiss me back." He replied lightly making her sigh.

"I still feel the same way about you Damon, I just hate you right now." She said softly.

"You can't hate and love at the same time." he whispered down to her shaking his head. "I can't let you leave."

"And why not?!"

"Because Anna's a vampire and I don't know what she might do. I can't let anything happen to you, you didn't have any of my blood today."

"Then give me some now" she spat back.

"No because if I do that then you'll leave me." He stated matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to go." He cupped her face as he looked down at her with remorse.

"Then I'm sleeping in a guest room." She walked away from him and did exactly that after taking a shower and raiding Damon's drawers for his boxers. Sometime in her sleep she felt some ones arms warp around her waist but when she awoke, no one was there, so she shrugged it off thinking it was just Damon and placed her head back onto the pillow.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I went home to grab some animal blood before going to find Elena, I needed to be as strong as I can be when living on animals. I felt Jessie's presence although it wasn't from Damon's room. I walked into one of the guest bedrooms, evidently the furthest away from Damon's room. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't resist. I climbed behind her on the bed and for a moment I snaked my arm around her waist. This is it, this is what I've been waiting to do since I met her. Before she could open her eyes I sped as quietly and as quickly out of the room to go find Elena. I should not be doing this! I'm dating her sister, yet I can't get her out of my mind!

* * *

**So what did you all think? was it good or bad? what was your favorite part? and last question should damon tell jesie about elena being kidnapped? Please review and tell me what you thought and if possible answer a question or two. You don't need an account to review. dont forget its your reviews that keep this story going so please, please take the time to review.I'm working on the next chapter that should come early this week :) Until next time...**


	15. Fool me once

**First id like to say a thanks to all the people who have favoritised this story or who are following, it means a lot, please when you next read, could you just leave a small review. criticism it welcomed anytime. please review :)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat reading Emily's grimoire until Stefan came strolling into the room in a panic,

"Anna took Elena." He informed quickly from behind me as I sat reading.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." I noted not bothering to care. Why should I?

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" he asked in a hurry as he came to stand next to me

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." I retorted carelessly still reading.

"Please. What do you know? You were with Anna. You must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her." he practically begged, although I'd prefer it if he were on his knees.

"Nope. You can go. Really." I answered back and for the first time in the conversation peeling my eyes from the _'cookbook'_.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know that you've just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine killed Eliza because of me. And I'm sorry." he apologised and I put the book down to listen to him.

"Apology accepted." I said surprisingly warmly.

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something Tell me." He begged again and I closed the grimoire before standing and he copied my motion.

I sighed before answering him, "I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies. Not just because I'm cold hearted like that, but so Jessie can have some family when she turns. In fact you still haven't apologised about Jessie last night." He looked at me with question and I sighed. "I'm not stupid Stefan. I know you went to see her last night when she refused to sleep in my room." I paused and he bowed his head in shame and guilt. So he should. "You want to know how I knew. Because when I took her breakfast this morning, I was the one to get scolded because she's still pissed at me." I vamp pushed Stefan against the wall and my arm held against his neck. "Don't ever touch her again brother, or I will stake you." I spat before leaving him to choke.

* * *

"Yes?" the elder witch replied fearlessly and I was taken aback by her sternness.

"Hi there. I'm looking for Aaron." I replied politely only for an answer to not be given a second thought,

"He's not here."

"Oh, do you know when he would-"

"Never." I chuckled as she said this.

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." I retorted but she came back with a just as bold remark,

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Her face as blank as her voice. Bitch's got nerve.

"What'd I do?" I asked in complete understanding of what I did.

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." Now this little witch bitch is getting on my last nerve.

"Step outside and say that." I replied heavily as I stepped towards her. Before I knew it my brain felt, like it was bursting, like every part of my head was about to explode and I groaned in pain, holding my head in my hands .the pain was excruciating. She stepped out onto the porch.

"I am not Bonnie. You don't want to mess with Me." she said before storming back into her house and closing the door. She was scared but didn't show it to me, I knew that much.

* * *

As I got back to the boarding house I listened in on Stefan's and Anna's conversation and he turned to me as I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed,

"Go ahead. Grovel again." I paused and pretended to come to a sudden realisation, "Oh, wait, no. I don't care." I informed before leaving. I can't let Elena die, it would only make Jessie more pissed at me If I don't help, even though she knows nothing about this and is spending _'quality time'_ with an old friend that just moved back to town and Azz, who I needed help from.

* * *

So I sped to the town square and I made myself present as Anna sat down.

"Got a hot date, or are you just planning on nabbing the entire gilbert family? Actually if you even do so much as lift a finger to Jessie, I will have to kill you." I warned nonchalantly to her.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bods for starving vampires." She asked with a cunning smile.

"I told you. I work alone." I said sternly.

"Yeah, so do me. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus spell book. So what do you say?" she tried to negotiate.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena."

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want. Not to mention it'd put you in a rather sticky situation with your little girlfriend." She is cleaver. I groaned knowing she's right, Jessie would never forgive me. She stood and began to remove herself from my presence.

"When do you want to do this?" I exhaled a defeated breath and she turned back to face me again.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." She said her wishes before walking away in triumph.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

When I woke up this morning Damon was sitting next to me reading the stupid book that got him into this trouble with me in the first place and I sighed sitting up. He made me breakfast and I told him that I felt him put his arm around me last night and he looked surprisingly shocked. I left to go change and met Azz at the grill.

"I still can't believe your back." I smiled over to the blond boy who sat opposite me with a huge grin.

"Well believe it sweet cheeks." He chimed and I chuckled.

"So what you doing back anyway? Wait answer this one first, any new girls on the scene? Or…guys?" both me, Azz and Billy chuckled and I leaned forward. "Or are you both gonna continue with you beneficial _'friendship'_?" I asked with air quotations as I wiggled my eyebrows and they both laughed.

"That was a long time ago Jess. But who knows?" Billy took a sip from his drink and smirked over to me. Azz and Billy always had some sort of _'friends with benefits'_ relationship that only Tyler and I knew about. But it stopped when Billy moved to England for a while.

"As for your first question, I just couldn't stay away from my 3 best friends in the world." He smiled and I smiled back to him.

"Here you go…" Tyler came back over to us with our food a sat next to me before putting his arm on the back of my chair. I didn't mind that Tyler was like this, he always had a small crush on me but I never agreed to going out with him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know everyone sees him as a douche because what he put Vickie through, but they don't know about how he never wanted to be seen with her by his parents because they thought of her as a piece of trash that just lays around with alcohol and skunk. Only Azz, Billy and I would put up with his shit, and occasionally Matt. "So how was England? Did you drink alotta tea?" he asked popping a bunch of fries into his mouth.

"Actually no. I lived off in memory of you guys." He winked. was the drink all four of us would drink when around each other. "So, you and Tyler? You together yet?" he asked and before I could say anything Tyler put his hand on my shoulder and smiled,

"Well, there's something we need to tell you actually." He winked down to me and I realised the little game he was playing and I decided it'd be fun to go along with it, _"we're engaged. But were gonna wait a couple years, you know, after schools over. No one knows though." _Billy's mouth dropped as Tyler whispered to him.

"I couldn't help but say yes, all these years and I finally fell for him." I smiled up a Tyler and at the same time Azz, Tyler and I burst out into laughs. Billy didn't see this as a funny joke and threw some fries at all three of us who couldn't stop laughing. "But no, seriously. I'm dating a guy named Damon who I incredibly pissed at right now but I'm gonna make him suffer, trust me." I said pointedly before taking a sip of my .

"You really had me there! So Damon Hu? Sounds like a bad boy." Azz scoffed,

"Oh, he is. And he's hot!" he replied for me.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I was getting ready to head out when Elena appeared by the door,

"I'm going to have to change the locks. Did you stage a jailbreak?" I asked with my jacket now on my shoulders.

"Stefan." She said simply. Of course he gave her the damn key.

"Oh, brother. Ever the white knight." I retorted back to her.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." She informed me but it's very unlikely.

"I doubt that."

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not, really." She moved more into the room as she said this.

"Well, at least you're honest." I smiled a little, sarcastic smile of course.

"I was protecting the people I love, damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way by letting Jessie not help you. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing, to get answers." She said coming down the steps.

"Not interested." I moved around the couch to stand a little closer to her.

"Yes, you are. Because you were willing to work with us yesterday." She stated simply, oh, how wrong she is.

"Fool me once, shame on you." I quoted back to her.

"Fine, so we both know you love Jessie to no end. And my question is, why didn't you snap my neck when Jessie could have me forever as well as you?"

"Because, if I did that," I sighed before continuing. "Jessie would hate me, she doesn't want that life for you, and it's because of her your still alive. The moment I found she was your sister, I stopped me from killing you in an instant. She was reluctant to have an eternal life, she wouldn't want to give you that option."

"You and I We have something. An understanding and Jessie at our sides. She won't ever choose between us, which is why I want to help you. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I'll help you get the answers you need." I thought about her words for a minute before replying with a groan,

"I wish I could believe you." I watched with surprise as she removed her necklace and placed it on the table next to her.

"Ask me if I'm lying now." So much bravery, stupid girl.

"No animal will stop, by the way, No matter what I do." I stalked closer to her, just to try and scare her a little.

"Then we'll deal with It." she replied with much confidence. I picked up the necklace and placed it back around her neck.

"I'm trusting you for the sake of Jessie. Don't make me regret it. Now I need a favour," I sighed, "I need to get Jessie to trust me again, what is the…" I paused to think of a way to word this, "thing I can do to get her to forgive me? By her jewellery? Kill someone in her honour?" she looked at me with pure shock.

"How are you with animals?" I looked at her in question and she told me exactly what I could do to earn her forgiveness. Why can't she just want expensive jewellery?

* * *

Soon we were walking through a cemetery when I heard Jessie laughing along with the Lockwood kid and Azz and some other kid I didn't like the way was touching her arm. I growled and made my way over to her with Elena trailing behind me. I stood behind her and kissed he neck before she turned around to face me and she excused herself from her friends.

"So I guess operation _'open tomb'_ is in full swing?" she motioned towards the book in my hands and I nodded.

"Bonnie said her grams could use your help, it could be a lot safer for the both of them." Elena read from her phone and Jessie sighed.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you." She pointed at me warningly before walking off to the demolished church.

* * *

"Brother, witches." I acknowledged them after whistling to show my presence.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked both Elena and my girlfriend and I shot him a warning glance.

"I just want to get this over with." Elena breathed before Jessie spoke up.

"That's great. So why am I here?" I looked over to her as she stood in front of Sheila and Bonnie.

"I need to borrow your power, channel your magic." Sheila answered her without emotion.

"Hold on a second, will it hurt her?" I piped in as I came to stand besides Jessie.

"You may begin to feel a little week and light headed but you'll be fine other than that." jess nodded.

"Ok so it's like being high? Great. just don't kill me and we stay on good terms." She replied before brushing past me.

"Wait," I grabbed onto her arm lightly and she turned to face me with a bored expression, "you don't have to do this. I know you don't want to be a part of this and-"she cut me off as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I'll be fine." she stated clearly before kissing me lightly on the lips. "I'm still mad at you." She said before moving over to Elena, and I chuckled lightly at her stubbornness.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked and only Bonnie replied,

"I guess so." with a small smile.

In a short amount of time, we were all standing outside the tombs entrance watching the Bennet witches light the torches surrounding them,

"Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water." Bonnie finished off for her, handing her a bottle of water the grandma witch sprinkled on to the floor.

"That's it, just water from the tap? Well now I'm disappointed in you grams." Jessie said from next to me and I held back a laugh to her obvious humour.

"As opposed to what?" the old witch asked with a smile.

"I just figured maybe you'd do some cool witchy spell mojo thingy on it or something." She shrugged and Sheila smirked at her.

"What's that?" Stefan asked and I looked over to him.

"I need a little persuasion to get the answers I want. Admit it, you can't wait to not be held back by me and Jessie anymore." I smirked at him and he hummed.

"I can't wait." He admitted and I smiled down at Jessie who didn't hear our little conversation.

"Were ready, Jess." The little Bennet held her hand out for Jessie and she walked over cautiously before taking her hand.

I watched as the witches began to chant and Jessie closed her eyes just like they asked her to, with all three of them holding hands.

"What are they saying'?" I asked not recognising the language.

"It's Latin." Stefan acknowledged.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena shook her head and I saw Jessie began to sway a little and I started to get a little worried, well, a hell of a lot concerned.

"What's happening?" Elena asked clinging onto Stefan as the torches flared up around them.

"It worked!" bonnie said proudly with disbelief but mainly out of shock.

"Of course it worked." It was then that Jessie held her head and made to fall, I sped to her before she could hit the ground and she clung onto me. I kissed her head while stroking her hair to sooth her, I gently sat her up against the wall and bit into my wrist before offering it to her and she took it thankfully.

"You ok?" I asked in concern and she nodded.

"The bitch better be in there." I kissed her before walking over to Elena and Stefan.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" I questioned but it was more of an order.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoil, I'll be right back." He nodded before leaving.

"You ready?" I asked Elena and she looked up at me in shock.

"What?"

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" I asked as I pulled her close to me by her arm.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." The old witch threatened.

"You'll bring walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" I asked as though she should not need me to ask that question.

"As much as I trust you." She retorted.

"Enough! Both of you." Jessie said as she stood from her previous position. "Elena? It's either you go in there, or I do. Your choice." I shook my head at her.

"Over my dead body you'll go in that tomb." I spat back at her.

"Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Thankfully Elena agreed to go with me and Jessie smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked up at me. "Look after her." I nodded at her request and she kissed me lightly.

"May I?" I took one of the torches and I took in one last look at Jessie who looked like I was going into a room full of stakes. I finally entered the tomb with Elena following close behind me.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

The moment Elena and Damon entered that hell hole, I felt everything, horror, regret, love, sorrow, all of it came crashing down on top of me like a pile of rocks.

I looked behind me to see Anna coming down the stairs before grams letting her enter the tomb,

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asked and I stood anxiously in front of the opening of the tomb.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." She looked over to me and anger boiled through my blood,

"What do you mean, they're not coming out?!" I yelled at her moving closer to her and Bonnie.

"I can't let the risk of those tombed vampires getting out, they'd destroy this town."

"No, you will get damon out. You do whatever It is you need to do, take my blood, use as much of my power as you need! But you will get him out." I ordered sternly and for a moment I saw a flash of fear pass through both their eyes. Before I knew it I fell to the ground and I was covered with bruises and cuts. "What the hell?" I breathed.

"Your power has taken control. You need to send it all back! Now! I will help you get Damon out but I can't until you gain control of your power." I shook my head.

"No, just get him out." I ordered in a little pain. She looked at me in concern before leaning down to me,

"Close your eyes." I complied. "Feel the pain wash from your body. Imagine the wounds to be gone." It was the most difficult thing to do in my life, I didn't know who to picture to take these wounds. Relief came over me as the pain washed away and I opened my eyes, finally, it's all gone.

"Please, get him out." I begged and before she could answer Stefan when running for the tomb.

"Where's Elena?" he asked impatiently.

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie informed her from next to me.

"What?!" he made a move to enter the tomb but Sheila thankfully held his arm to stop him as well as saying,

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

"What did you do?" he accused with a blank voice and I was in the middle of an anxiety attack on the floor. All I could think about is Damon not coming out, Elena not coming out.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, It just opened the door." She shrugged with no emotion.

"What's the seal?"

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from Coming out." She informed blankly. Bonnie rubbed my back to help sooth me but it wasn't working.

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna, Damon can't. You weren't even planning on breaking the spell, were you?" he asked with sadness from her betrayal.

"I told you. I protect my own." She backed away al little towards me and Bonnie although I wasn't part of her little speech.

"Elena can get out. That's all that matters." She is so wrong. Damon is his brother, my boyfriend, he needs to come out too- no, he will come out.

"No! It's not, damons needs to come out too!" I yelled as I stood on my shaky legs, breathless.

Hearing Elena's scream Stefan and I shared a look and with no hesitation ran to go get Elena.

"Elena!" Stefan pulled her from who I presumed was Anna's mother and he ordered us to leave. "Stefan I'm not going without damon!" I informed sternly and he shook his head.

"It's not safe down here. You need to leave." He grasped my wrist tightly and pulled me to the entrance of the door.

"go." I shook my head and he made an attempt to push me out but I refused to leave.

"Well get they all out, I promise Jess." Bonnie assured me with a small nod.

"Even if were able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." With that Stefan left to go fid Damon and for a second I made a move to follow but grams held me back, "we need to channel your magic." I looked back and forth for a moment and decided to stay, I know Stefan will get him out. He has to.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

All of these years and she's not here?! I began to kick the rocks that surrounded me, I'd never been so angry in my entire life. Every thought of what she did to me and Stefan came rushing back to me and the rage continued to build.

"Damon." I heard my brother's voice call form behind me, but I couldn't care less right now.

"She's not here." I repeated for what seems like the hundredth time.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. What does he not understand?

"She's not here!" I shout and throw the blood bag across the wall.

"_Stefan they can't hold it much longer!"_ I hear Elena shout back. If I had human hearing, I would not be able to hear that.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." He urged but I continued to pace and stopped when I saw something in the corner of my eye, I refuse to believe it!

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." I ran a hand through my hair. There's things I need to know!

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." He pressed angrily.

"How could she not be in here?" I asked but no answer. How could this even be possible, the bitch is not here! But in the back of my mine all I thought was of what I saw.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here! It's not worth it!" he shook me heard until I pushed him away.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Damon! Please. Jessie is getting week and if we don't go now we don't know what damage it will do." It was then that I came back from my state of anger, they're draining Jessie of too much. I left with them and I heard a pained yell, my heart dropped and my stomach flipped as I ran out of the tomb to see Jessie on the floor with barely any life. I clung onto her like my life depended on it and carried her out to where Elena and Stefan was peering over a delusional Jeremy.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologised as she hugged me over Jessie's body. The last thing I wanted was to be around a _Kathrine-look-a-like_.

"I'm taking Jessie back with me." was all I said before leaving them to do whatever.

The first thing that I did as I got us back to the boarding house was obviously give Jessie some of my blood while I sat in front of the fire with her sat across my lap as her arms latched around me.

"She wasn't there was she?" she asked lightly and I didn't answer. I felt out of it. 165 years I needed to just ask questions, she wasn't there, 165 years I thought Eliza was dead, I was wrong.

* * *

**What do you think about the whole Eliza thing? what will Damon do when she gets out of the tomb? will he go back to her or stay with Jess? i guess we'll have to wait and see. pretty please review, i need feed back. You don't need and account to review! thanks to the guest who has reviewed, i'm glad to see you loved it :) and to NicoleR85 i have a little something in store for when Klause comes ;) and vampangel25 I will be updating a lot within the next 6 weeks so don't worry. :)**


	16. A few good men

**im glad every one liked the small twist, and we will obviously have to deal with elia soon... and a huge thank you to beautifulwhiterose for your amazing ideas, very thankful and the suggestions will difinatly be taken into concideration.**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood from Damon's lap and he didn't move or even say anything. He was in a complete trance. I poured two glasses of bourbon and handed him one, for the first time since we got back he actually smiled and looked up to me after taking the glass. I kneeled in front of him and he looked down at me a little confused.

"I love you." I felt like I had to remind him, I don't say it a lot and he looked like he needed it. He put a hand on my cheek and pulled me up to a kiss.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and he rested his head on mine before kissing my hair.

We sat in the parlour the entire night until I fell with him in my arms other than me in his. I'm pretty sure that after a while he carried me to bed, because the feel of leather fade before I felt the soft mattress beneath me and damon beginning to remove my clothing until I was just in my underwear, I helped him a little as I was half awake.

I woke up to a light noise that was rather confusing until I slowly opened my eyes to see damon lying next to me with a black ball of fluff lying on his chest. He looked over to me with a smile and placed the small fluffy thing next to me and my eyes widened in an instant.

"What? Oh, my god. Hi." I said down to a pure black kitten next to me. I put my hand over my mouth in happiness before stroking the little kitten who snuggled next to me. "Oh, my god." I breathed.

"You like him?" Damon asked from across the bed and I grinned and nodded silently. "According to Elena you don't like being brought jewellery, what woman doesn't like being given jewellery?" he made a face but I didn't exactly pay any attention.

"The woman you love." I smiled at him and leaned over to Damon and kissed him deeply before turning my attention back to the little kitten next to me. "Hi kitty." I said in a little baby voice. "How are you anyway? Are you… are you drunk?" I furrowed my brows.

"Only a smidge." I sighed and cuddled up with the kitten, yet to be named.

"And why are you drunk at…" I looked over to my phone unmistakably seeing a little scratching post in the corner of the room next to a food and water bowl. "8, o'clock in the morning?" I looked back over to him and he smirked at me and I shot him a look.

"Because, Jessie, I no longer have a big diabolical plan to live by." He smiled a little and scratched the kitten on the head. I cocked my head at him and he sighed. "I had one goal that goal was to get into the tomb and I succeeded. Granted Kathrine wasn't in that tomb to give me the answers I wanted. But it's so liberating having no master plan because now I can do whatever I want." I sighed at his little statement.

"Ok. Just don't go off the rails crazy. Please?" I frowned a little.

"I promise." He leaned over to me and kissed me, careful of the kitty of course. "So what you gonna call him?" he asked and looked in between us.

"Ian." I replied thinking it was a good choice.

"Ian? Isn't it a little human for a cat?" I glared at him and put my hands over his fluffy ears.

"Shhh, hell hear you." He chuckled at me and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Elena told you about how much I wanted a black kitten with blue eyes Hu?" I giggled and he nodded.

"I needed you to forgive me for, threatening to turn Elena." He rolled his eyes.

"Apology accepted." I smiled widely and looked back down to the kitten that lay purring on my chest. "So, what are you doing today?" 'please don't say grill, please don't say grill, please don't say grill' I chanted in my head.

"Just the grill later on." He said the grill. I groaned and sat up a little more with Ian in my arms.

"This is all you're going to do now is drink? Damon all of this can't be because Kathrine wasn't in the tomb, what else is wrong?" I urged for him to tell me but he just cupped my face.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going in the shower." He stood from the bed and began to strip down on the way to the bathroom.

"What do you think? Alcoholic?" I held little Ian up as I spoke to him and he actually responded with a _'meow'_. I heard a knock on the door before Stefan walked in and Ian ran off out the door with a ring of his collar following close by. What if he gets lost?! I wouldn't be surprised in this big house.

"You got a cat?" Stefan asked from leaning on the door frame.

"I wanted to get her something she'd love." Damon said coming from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "And I'm not an alcoholic." He pointed at me.

"Well you may as well be." I retorted back and he looked over to Stefan. "did you even shower?" he looked a me.

"Nope. I decided i'll shower when you shower. What do you want brother?" he turned to Stefan as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Just came to see how you were doing but Jessie calling you an alcoholic says it all." He sighed and Ian came back into the room calmly before trying to get back onto the bed so I picked him up and handed him over to Damon while I wrapped the sheet around my torso before getting off the bed to walking over to Stefan.

"Can I talk to you? For a second." He nodded and we went out of the room as I was sure to cover myself. "I think there's something he's not telling me." I told him as we were out of his vampire hearing, downstairs in the parlour to be exact.

"What makes you say that?" he crossed his arms over his chest and I sighed.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling, I mean it's what 9am and he's drunk? I know he drinks in the day a little," he gave me a look and I sighed. "Ok, so he drinks a lot I the day but he doesn't get drunk unless something's bothering him and it's just, I'm worried. And… I don't know." I sighed again.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" both me and Stefan turned to see Damon standing by the door.

"See?" I pointed over to him and I lifted up the sheet so it made me easier to walk and I strolled over to Damon. "Just tell me what's wrong." I ordered and he took a step closer to me.

"I'm fine." he cupped my face with both hands before bringing his lips to my head and I sighed for the hundredth time today.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and then go hang with Tyler or something. Oh, wait, what about Ian? We can't leave him. Can't you drown yourself in self-pity here until I get back?" I asked and he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Or we could just spend the whole day in bed?" he pulled me close to his shirtless chest before kissing me. It's hard to refuse when his abs are just all exposed and he looks at me with those sexy, ice eyes, I couldn't resist. I hold back a moan for Stefan's sake, although wish I could say the same for Damon.

"Can I just ask, Ian?" Stefan broke me from my moment and I could have punched him for it.

"It's what I called the cat. Where is he actually?" I looked back at Damon.

"He's upstairs, don't worry. The only worry you should have is if Stefan's gonna eat him." My eyes opened wide and I turned my head to Stefan.

"I'm not gonna eat your cat." He rolled his eyes but the thought still lingered in the back of my head.

"what Is the real reason you're here brother?" Damon asked over my shoulder as my one arm was kept around his waist and the other stabilizing the sheets, I only had underwear on and I wouldn't exactly mind I if I had a shirt on.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back Named Isobel in North Carolina at duke." Stefan pressed.

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" his grip tightened around my waist for a reason I didn't exactly understand.

"You killed her." this didn't faze me, its Damon, what am I supposed to expect? Screaming at him for doing something from years ago?

"What's your point?" he asked and I looked over to Stefan,

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her." he shrugged.

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." He winged and I suddenly got curious as to why he wants to know so badly.

"Well, think hard. It's important." He added.

"And why is it so important?" I urged turning around so I was now fully facing him.

"It's not my story to tell, ask Elena." I cocked an eyebrow and he left.

"So, wanna go to bed?" he smirked and I pushed his chest but it didn't faze him.

"I'm not having sex in front of my new kitten." I said clearly and he just tugged on the sheet that was wrapped around my torso until it came a little loose by my cleavage.

"Are you denying me of sex?" trained his finger down my chest until it came to the centre of my bra and he yanked on it lightly.

"Well, maybe if we just do it somewhere else in the house." I suggest and and he pulled the sheet from my body completely with a smirk.

* * *

We lay sprawled across the parlour floor with the sheet around us just barely. I heard Ian's little voice of cry from the top of the stairs and I pulled the sheet from Damon, not like it bothered him, and I picked him up before carrying him down back to where Damon lay on the floor still and I sat next to him.

"Cover up will ya?" I covered him a little with the extra bedding that held around my small body.

"You love it." as always he smirked and I smiled at him before settling Ian on my lap.

"I'm going to the grill after taking a shower and grabbing some clean clothes from home, you wanna come?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm gonna leave Ian with Jeremy or Jenna, whoever's home." I shrugged and he stood up. "Where you going?" I asked looking up to him.

"To go shower, coming?" he held his hand out and I took it, bringing Ian up with me of course. As soon as we got back into Damon's room I placed Ian on the floor and he made is way to his bed that lay in the corner of the room. Damon really thought this whole cat thing through, Hu?

* * *

"I don't see why you don't just leave some clothes here." Damon suggested and I looked over to him as I stood I some of his boxers and my bra, pulling one of his shirts over my head.

"Because if I have clothes here, I'll never be home." I replied pulling on my jeans from yesterday that were covered in a little dirt.

"Right, because that's such a bad thing." He rolled his eyes and I looked over to him.

"Of course it is. I need to see my family, which is why I'm staying there tonight. Family night." I nodded and picked up Ian while Damon got the food and water bowl.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Jenna almost jumped on me until she saw my little kitten lying in my arms. "You got a cat?" she looked at me strangely before I could answer Damon chipped in,

"We, got a cat, yes." She smiled smugly and Jenna took Ian from me.

"He's so cuutee!" she cried out with a smile.

"Well, were going to the grill, would you mind just taking care of him while we go out for a while? We won't be too long, promise." She grinned widely before steeling him down back onto the floor.

"Sure, what's his name?" she asked taking the joint bowls from Damon.

"Ian. Thanks, I owe you. I know I haven't been around for a couple nights, so, Family night tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeh. I'd love to." I nodded and pulled Damon upstairs with me. "Leave the door open!" she yelled up to us.

I dressed in some light denim jeans and a simple black top before applying a little blue eye-shadow **(outfit link on my profile)**, I didn't bother to change out of Damon's underwear. Damon lay on my bed hugging a pillow.

"You ready?" I asked over to him and he nodded, lately he seems a little distant, even though we had sex, he doesn't seem to be as talkative. Something is bothering him.

"Won't be long Jenna!" I yelled to her before scratching Ian's back, to which he arched his back and purred.

* * *

"Be good." I warned and kissed his cheek as he made way to go sit by Alaric and I left to go sit next to Tyler in a booth. I immediately rested my head on his shoulder.

"hey." I smiled light at his greeting. "How come you or not at the bar with Damon?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well just because I came here with him it don't mean I can't hang with you for a while." I smiled charmingly at him.

"so how is things with the douchebag?" I glared at him.

"its great actualy, he brought me a kitten." I said with my chin in the air.

"you got a kitten, what is it like your baby now? He didn't want the real thing hu?" I smacked his arm.

"Don't be insensitive. I would never get pregnant at this age." Not like I can anyway.

"So when would you?" he asked popping some fries into his mouth and begun chomping, I pushed his chin up so he was not chewing with his mouth closed, thank god.

"No time soon." I faked a smile.

"As much as i hate to admit it, you'd have good looking kids." he continued to devour his food and I helped.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Bourbon. Rocks." I ordered to the bartender. "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?" I asked with sarcasm.

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." He replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, most things in life are. Sobers depressing." I informed and took a sip of my own drink.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." I looked over to Jessie who was laughing with her friend and it made me smile more than I realised, he followed my gaze and turned back to me. "Aren't you a little old for her?"

"What's age when its love? You said that like you know me." I looked over to him.

"Nope. Just a hunch." I turned to him with suspicion and he downed the rest of his drink, "You have a good afternoon." He left and the next person to be next to me was Liz Forbes.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" she asked, stalking closer.

"It's all the rage." I took another gulp of my drink.

"Listen, I need a favour." She asked as though it was a bad thing, can't possibly be something so serious.

"You ever been in love?" I asked thinking back to what happened in the tomb. How could I have watched Kathrine rip her heart out and she still be alive? Then my thoughts moved to Jessie, I feel even more for her than I ever did for Eliza, it's why I left that tomb without her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, that you just have your heart ripped out and surprisingly when you lose them and then find someone completely new and feel better about it all? Like it shouldn't even be possible but it is?" I asked blankly and looked over to her.

"I guess you're talking about Jessie?" I nodded.

"Who else? She'll have what I'm having. Sit down." I patted the stool next to me as the bartender poured her a drink.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor." She sighed to the last part.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um _Vampires_? Organize bachelor raffles?" I leaned closer when I spoke of vampires.

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're a catch. Of course I could get Jessie the winning ticket too at the fact you're not a bachelor." She chuckled and it was then that I took an interest in her words, Jessie did say she wanted a date. "Help me out? Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." She pleaded a little shy.

"As long as Jessie gets the ticket, I'm all for it." I agreed with a little half-drunken smile.

"Thank you." She breathed and before she left I stopped her,

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just, I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."

"You got it." she placed her drink on the table before leaving.

"Thanks." I mumbled a little, enough for her to hear.

"Hey, what was that about?" I turned to see Jessie standing with her hands in her pockets and I pulled her closer to me.

"We have a date."

"Mmm, and when is this date?" she asked.

"Well, sheriff forbs said that I take part in this raffle then she will give you my winning ticket." I smirked at her.

"Sneaky." She winked and it made my heart throb.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Before we got back to the boarding house I went home with Damon to pick up Ian.

"hey." Jeremy greeted with my new prized possession in his hands.

"I see you met Ian?" I smiled and scratched his ear, to which he purred at. "I'm gonna have to leave him at the boarding house until I get back from the raffle, poo guy." I pouted.

"I could look after him if you want? I mean I'm not going to this raffle thingy so why not?" Smiled widely at him.

"Really? It'll only be for a couple hours I promise." He nodded and walked back upstairs after I kissed both Jeremy and Ian.

"Where's the cat?" Damon asked from his leaning position on the car.

"Change of plans, he's staying with Jeremy until I get back." He nodded and we left so Damon could go get changed for the raffle.

* * *

"And were in Stefan's room why?" I asked and I flopped back onto Stefan's bed and picked up the book that lay on the bedside table.

"Because I want to borrow one of his shirts." He replied simply before moving into the closet.

"Stefan." She called out and then frowned when she say me sprawled across his bed. "Jess?" she looked over to me and I waved.

"Why, hello Elena." He said coming from out the closet with a shirt in his hands.

"You look, um…" she started.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" he asked as he stood in front of the mirror and paced the shirt on his back.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." She shook her head at him.

"Well, your both right and this book is utter shit." I threw the book back on the bedside table.

"How are you doing?" she asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Never better. Little drunk I will admit." He shrugged. "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose- how can I help people?" he asked as he straightened the collar.

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser." He begun fiddling with the shirts buttons and failing miserably to close them,

"Help a lover out? Can't get this." He move to me and I kneeled up on the bed so I could reach the buttons farther up.

"So I found out who my birth mother is." Elena said with a smile.

"Wow. What's her name?" I asked, why should she care, she doesn't deserve the title mother.

"Ughh, who cares? She left you." It was wrong to say it so coldly, but he was right. Her smile suddenly dropped and was replaced with a 'how could you?' face. "She sucks." He continued and I hit his chest in result but he just shrugged.

"Stefan. There you are." Her face suddenly lit up and she move over to him.

"Ugh, I need a bigger jacket. You, seem to have filled me out." He pointed at me and I felt my face turn red with embarrassment.

"Let's go, before you decide to embarrass me even more. You can tell me everything later at home Elena." I smiled to her and she complied as Damon walked from the room first and I followed in suit.

I left with Elena as Damon went to go get a more fitting jacket.

* * *

I listened to Caroline ramble on about matt being 'cougar bait' and things got interesting as Kelly came to us.

"Hi Mrs Donavan." Caroline said charmingly and Kelly just completely ignored her and turned to me and Elena.

"Give me a hug jess!" was her first words and I did exactly that. "It's been way too long. I've missed illegally drinking with you." When Elena and matt were dating id spend nights with Jenna and Kelly drinking wine. "Elena, honey." She acknowledged.

"Hi, Kelly. Long time, no see. How are you doing?" wow. Could you possibly throw it in Caroline's face anymore? I simply did it because I'm friends with Kelly and I'm not too keen on Caroline myself.

"Oh, same old. Oh. Mattie tells me you broke his heart." She pouted and I chuckled looking at the face she made.

"Mom." Matt scolded lightly.

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl." she looked over to Caroline. "Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy. I just hope I don't get bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way." I laughed at her and she smirked at me. "So jess, who's heart have you stolen? I'm sorry, I heard about you and Jamie. Always such the heart breaker."

"Bachelor 5 actually." I leaned closer to her, _"he only agreed to it because Liz said shed give me his winning ticket."_ I whispered over to her and she smirked again. Caroline handed her tickets and she smiled brightly,

"Very exciting. You have to join me for a small drink later on." She winked and I nodded.

* * *

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy." Damon described to me as we flirted by a pillar.

"Now you're just taking all the fun out of it." he looked over my shoulder and I looked to see he was looking at Liz who beckoned him over.

"Come on." He held my hand and began to lead me to where Liz stood in a secluded place. "I asked the sheriff to do a check up on your history teacher." He informed and I nodded, I thought it best to just go along.

"Jessie. I assume Damon told you about the check-up." she asked with understanding. "I ran the checked on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?"

"How's it look?" Damon asks as she hands him the folder and he held it out for us both to see.

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing A few years back in north Carolina." Poor guy. Widower.

"North Carolina? She have a name?" he questioned again and she lifted up one of the sheets of paper to reveal more information about the woman.

"Yeah. Isobel." She read out the name from the paper. Didn't Stefan ask Damon if he'd killed a woman named Isobel in duke a few years ago?

"Isobel." He repeated and I watched as he got deeper in thought. I took the folder from him and decided to look through it myself.

"Oh, before I forget," she handed me the ticket and I smiled at her in thanks.

* * *

"Oh, well, give us a fun fact about mystic falls, something crazy." Ha I could think of a crazy fact_. 'yes carol, out town does indeed have a secret council ,of which you're a part of, that hunts the vampires in this town, on of which is my 165 year old boyfriend'_

"Uh, well…" he struggled.

"He probably saving the best stories for his date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." She gave a confused look as she strolled over to stand next to Damon.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." He replied with a smirk.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" she prodded.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the duke campus, actually. I think…I think Alaric when to school there. Didn't you, rick? Yeah, 'cause I…I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was…she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? 'cause she was… Delicious." What is he thinking?! My smile dropped and Elena excused herself from us all. Bastard! Did he not click on yet?

* * *

"Missing something? How about your complete arrogance to realise anything that concerns people's feelings?" I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." he frowned as he came to realisation. Elena pushed her way past him and Stefan followed her out as Damon held that _'damn it'_ face. He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him as I put my hand up and I talked before he could,

"I know, you didn't know, you're sorry. Save it and just go home, shower, sober up and well talk in the morning." I walked away and followed Elena and Stefan, as soon as I got outside a man declared himself done or something before stepping backwards into the road.

"shit." I breathed out. Stefan, Elena and I ran across the road to the man who laid sprawled across the road and I leaned down to him. "Can I touch his flesh?" I reached out and Elena slapped my hand away and glared at me. "What? Im morbid." I shrugged, defending myself.

* * *

I went back inside and waited to declare Damon,

"And bachelor number 5, Damon Salvatore." Carol announced Damon's number and was shortly revealed, I held up my ticket with a blank face and he smirked until he saw I was not amused. I stood up and went to Caroline who confirmed the tickets.

"Congratulations jess." Carol smiled politely at me but I was in no mood to return the favour. Damon walked over to me and I sighed,

"Come on, let's get back home." He held onto my hand as he dragged him from the grill and I drove him back to the boarding house after picking up Ian from Jeremy who looked after him for me.

* * *

As soon as we got to the boarding house, he walked straight into the parlour and poured himself a drink, I immediately walked over to him before he could have moth to glass contact. "Nooo, no, no, no. no drinking until tomorrow at least." He sighed heavily and I took it from him and downed it myself.

"Are you really this stupid?" for a moment I thought he was talking to me until he looked right passed me and I turned to be faced to Alaric. "Guess so." Damon said for him before throwing him across the room.

"Damon! What the hell?!" I shook my head and he ignored me.

"You gonna put down the stake?" Damon asked and held his arms out in question. "Wow. That's courage." Damon stated as Alaric stood still fearful.

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" he questioned and stood, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." He informed as he walked round to where Alaric stood.

"I saw you feeding on her." remembered allowed

"Yeah. I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Alaric made a run for Damon and I gasped as Damon pushed him away and in result Alaric ended up fairly hurt. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her." he said with absolutely no remorse.

"Why?" he breathed from his crouched position.

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." He reminisced and I shook my head and ran a hand over my face.

"You turned her because you liked her?" he almost choked.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm."

"Jesus Christ Damon just stop." I practically begged in a yelling tone.

"I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." He continued to be a complete prick.

"Damon! That's enough!" but before anything could be done I gasped as Alaric ran at Damon and only it only ended with the steak in Alaric's chest and against Damons. "No" I breathed with my hand over my mouth.

"Gaah! Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, both with a member of the same family. It something we could have bonded over. Your unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got better of the family." He pulled the stake from Alaric's body as he choked his last breaths. "Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." he did exactly that, he watched him die right in front of his eyes.

"People will be looking for him. Not only was that heartless, but it was pathetic and stupid. Congratulations, I hope your happy." I spat sitting next him knocking back a glass of bourbon.

"What happened? What did you do?" I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Stefan.

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon defended as Stefan kneeled beside Alaric's lifeless body.

"Yeh, once." I snorted.

"Damon." Stefan said warningly.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle It." he said plainly.

"Like you've been handling what happened in the tomb? I don't know what you saw, buts its goten to you." I knew it! There is something other than not being able to get answers, Stefan just confirmed that for me.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, That means she knows where Kathrine is." I shook my head.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking." Stefan yelled and I agreed with him, Damon's being a reckless prick.

"I'm assuming you'll take care of this." He pulled me up with him and I didn't have the patience or the energy to argue and protest against it.

* * *

"You're an idiot." I lay next to Ian who was curled into a ball on my side of the bed.

"You don't think I know that. You don't think I realise how much I screw up? Because I do, but it's only after I do it that I begin to realise. I know I'm the biggest screw up going and I'm sorry that you have to put up with Me." he sat next to me on the other side to Ian as he held my hand and begun to play with it and I pulled him closer to me until his head was resting on my chest.

"So you should be." I caressed his face.

"I don't deserve you."

"Maybe. But who else will put up with your shit?" I chuckled lightly and we fell to sleep together as usual. The only thing different was my cute little kitten besides me.

* * *

**so what did you think about damon getting Jessie a kitten? i made a little hint there about jess wishing she could get pregnant, i spose you could call it a wish. It WILL happen. so any way, please review, YOU DONT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW.your reviews are what keep this story going! please if you review, answer maybe one or two of my questions. :) thank you.  
**


	17. There goes the neighbourhood

Light nocking was heard at the door as Jessie and Damon lay sleeping.

"Jessie wake up." Stefan nudged her lightly and her eyes fluttered open as she groaned.

"Go away." she moaned half asleep to the world.

"We have school." He informed casually.

"Forget school." She shot back and held Damon tighter to her body.

"You heard her little brother. Scram." Damon chipped in with his head still resting on Jessie's chest as he lay between her legs.

"Fine, I'll just get Elena to come over and wake you." Stefan threatened and she sat up immediately, startling Damon I the process as he rolled off her with an arm still around her waist.

"I'm up. I'm up." She widened her eyes to try and keep herself from falling into a slumber again and Stefan smirked.

"I'll be downstairs, I'll give you a ride back home to get changed." He scratched the back of Ian's head on the way out.

"I could kill him." Damon groaned falling onto his back on his side of the bed and fluffed a pillow before dropping his head back onto it.

"No, no more killing after last night." She warned pointedly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Stefan came to wake us up about Alaric not even being dead. It's all cool." She sighed and sat up with a stretch.

"Well, I gotta go." She yawned before kissing Damon goodbye. She moved to stand but he pulled her back down to him where she collided with his chest.

"What happened to screw school?" he asked tightening His grip on her waist.

"Well I'm sure you don't want Elena to get on your case about me skipping school to stay here so you can screw her little sister." He removed his hands from her hips and held his hands up in surrender.

"Buzz kill bob." He groaned when she got off the bed and begun to walk away, "wait!" she turned to face him and he puckered his lips and pointed to them. She chuckled before kissing him goodbye once more and left after putting Ian on the bed with him and scratching Ian's back before wishing she was lying in bed with the both of them.

"Look after my kitty." She pointed at him as he held the kitten close to him.

* * *

After leaving with Stefan to go get dressed she amazingly made it back to school on time and after science and English she found herself strangely walking with Caroline and Elena,

"Wait, so you guys are going on a double date? Thanks for including me." Jess pressed as she stood with Caroline, Stefan and Elena.

"No one likes damon anyway." Jess's mouth slaked open, Caroline's words hurt sometimes and she doesn't even know it.

"That's what the date if for! Your so shallow, you know what I understand why Kelley doesn't-"

"Whoa! Ok, let's not say something you'll regret ok?" Elena stopped Jessie before she said something that could hurt Caroline's feelings.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Jer." She walked off before Caroline could and Stefan followed her just around the corner from the pit.

"hey." He greeted and she turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked lightly with a sigh.

"Jess, I don't think you should take anything Caroline says to heart, we all know she says things before thinking it through, she's impulsive."

"You mean compulsive?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"I mean, she's not completely right, I like Damon, and I have to because he's my brother. Aside from the whole Kathrine Eliza thing, but he's still my brother and I love him." He moved closer towards her and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Damon is lucky to have you. As long as you love him, it shouldn't matter if people like him." Her face softened, there's something in Stefan that gives him the ability to always say the right words. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Stef, I really appreciate It." she smiled and walked away leaving Stefan under a complete trance.

* * *

"Hey! Mikey!" she smiled as a guy sauntered over to her before hugging her tightly.

"What can I do for you cherry pie?" she giggled.

"I need to know if you know where I can find Jer." She asked looking behind him.

"No point looking here he doesn't come her no more man. But I hear he's been spending time in the library, you might wanna check there." he informed and she smiled. "You should join us sometime, haven't seen your wild acts in a while." He took a puff of a joint and she sighed.

"Don't do that shit no more, you should quit. Does wonders for the lungs." She began to walk away still facing her old friend.

"You trying to tell me you haven't even had a cigarette since you left us?" he smiled.

"Well maybe one or two." She smiled back, "see ya Mikey." She waved and left to go hit the library.

* * *

Damon felt a presence that he recognised most certainty was not Stefan, but it was vampire, and there were two. He stepped into the living room and just as predicted, two vampires sitting on the couch before him.

"Hello, Damon." Pearl greeted absently.

"Ever hear of knocking?" he spat back immediately.

"An invitation wasn't necessary." She stood and turned back to face him. "I'm surprised that no living person resides here." She spoke her thoughts. "Is it just you and your brother?" she asked another question as Anna came to stand closer to her mother but Damon did nothing but shrug.

"Yeah. Although his Eliza look-a-like may as well live her. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" she asked and Damon replied smoothly with,

"Killed 'em." He sped over to pearl not thinking over how much stronger she is now that she's fed and grasped he neck as tightly as he possibly could but it only ended with his hand being easily removed and twisted away from her neck.

"Damn!" he cursed just remembering she is 400 years older than him as she pushed him onto the sofa next to them.

"Have a seat, Damon." He complied in defeat and propped himself comfortably on the sofa. "I was hoping we could have a word."

"Sure." He sighed placing his arm across the back of the sofa making the best fake smile he could master.

"We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside of town. It'll suffice for now." She sat across from Damon in an arm chair,

"All 25 vampires?" he asked immediately with worry.

"Not all. Some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or, like us, acclimating." She informed, aware of the possibility and looked over to her daughter as Damon grew more curious.

"How'd they get out of the tomb?" he asked confused.

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus-pocus." Anna piped in.

"oh." He approved of the idea and turned back to pearl.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" she asked in curiosity.

"And you're a part of it." Anna informed earning Damon to scoff.

"That's ridiculous." He lied through his teeth which usually came in handy until now,

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." She concluded watching Damons grinning face.

"And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families." Pearl ordered with her perfect face still at a blank.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna added smugly as Damon looked over to her with a complete straight face. Blank of annoyance and anger. _How could she know this?_ His mind questioned.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Her mother agreed.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" he asked with annoyance still baring onto his face.

"Mystic falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." She noted to him.

"What, are you crazy? That was 1864. Wake up, woman. The world has moved on!" he expressed. Humans own mystic falls now.

"As a reward for your help, I'm willing to give you what you want most." She offered.

"I want nothing." He dragged out in complete confidence.

"Eliza. Answers to how she alive after what you saw form Kathrine." She blackmailed emotionlessly watching Damons amused smile drop completely.

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half." Is what he answered but what he actually wanted to ask _'Eliza is with you?'_

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks. I know her patterns. I know where to find her." she clarified with all assurance.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again neither Eliza. I have something better. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion." He spat back and stood but was instantly pushed back down with complete force.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness as was letting you take Eliza from our presence. The rest is non-negotiable." She sped over to him and buried her thumbs into his eyes making him groan out in pain. He clutched onto her wrists as he screamed and struggled to remove himself from her hold. As the blood dripped from his eyes she showed her true form as a vampire as she hissed at him. She threw him back onto the floor and he panted heavily on the ground holding his hands over his eyes.

"I have 400 years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch." She spat and left with her daughter leaving Damon to heal slowly.

* * *

"You got me flowers." Elena smiled as she let Stefan into the house before taking them from him and kissing him sweetly. "2 bunches? Wow." She smiled again and he froze a little.

"Actually I got Jessie some, I know she feels a little left out, and I understand these are her favourites." He handed the perfect specimen of whit lilies to her as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, thank you, she'll love them." she smiled brightly and put them both in two separate vases. "How did you know they were her favourites?" she asked as she cocked on eyebrow.

"Azz." He noted and Elena nodded back. "Well, I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven, too, but you're the one with the car." he added to her.

* * *

"Hey! You started without me!" Jessie strode into the grill and stood next to Kelley who was drowning her failures in drink.

"Well I started us both off, what can I get you?" she asked the minor with a smile.

"Mm, bourbon." She smiled, "I'm just gonna run to the toilet, won't be long. Don't drink my drink." Jessie warned pointedly and ran off to the toilets.

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelley aske a tall beautiful man with raven black hair as he sat beside her, wishing to see those eyes which she was sure to be just as sexy as his cool approach.

"My, uh," he cleared his throat and removed his glasses before continuing to speak, "my eyes are a little sensitive today." He said weakly.

"You're new around here." Kelley acknowledged as she continued to stare at the charming man, taking a good look at his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm very old." He glanced over to her before looking at the bartender. "Bourbon neat." He ordered pointing in front of him.

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you." She flirted but Damon didn't take as much notice as he usually would.

"Yeah? Where'd you go?" he asked out of pure boredom.

"Around, about." He chuckled.

"Been there." he downed his drink, allowing to step up with the flirting.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows." She smiled over to him flirtatiously. "It's so sexy." She added.

"Hands of Kelley, this one's mine." Jessie's voice came from behind the and damon turned his stool around to look at the beautiful woman that stood before him and smirked before pulling her between his legs and kissing her deeply. Kelley's eyes widened, even though the two were perfect for each other in both looks and undoubtedly in personality.

"It's more like nursing my wounds any way." He added as Jessie pulled away.

"So how'd the interview go?" Jessie asked taking a seat between the two.

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but, um, I think the manager blew me off." She informed them both.

"Well, that's not very nice." Damon sounded from his place at the bar.

"Yeah. Last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend." She concluded.

"Well, that's not very nice, either." He added taking the drink from Jessie's hands and downing it himself earning a glare from her.

"It happens." Kelley shrugged with a smile.

"Yes, it always does when you're in town Kelley." Jessie added. _"I think you need to compel the bartender for me_._"_ Jessie whispered with a flattering smile.

"Mm, and why is that?" he questioned leaning closer to her.

"Because I'm calling my IOU." He smiled smugly and Damon sighed.

"I thought the IOU would be something a little more… sexual." He added with a smirk.

"You thought wrong." She replied lightly making Kelley chuckle. He motioned for the bartender and he was in front of him within seconds.

"_You will serve all three of us all night with free drinks and you will not ask for ID."_ He compelled quietly while Jessie distracted Kelley with simple small talk. The bartender placed three shots onto the counter in front of them. After a couple minutes they were far into the drinks and hardly talking,

"How come you're so depressed today?" Jess asked from next to a half drunk Damon.

"After today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered." He demanded and Jessie downed a drink in response.

"Quick, hide, you're not here."Jessie pulled Kelley down with her.

"Why where'd I go?" she asked drnkley.

"Child under your care 5, o' clock." Jessie informed and Kelley sighed.

"damn." Kelley breathed. "Go follow hem and see if they know I'm here?" she pleaded and Jessie nodded before standing to go.

"I'll be right back." She informed before leaving to go follow them. "Oh, Caroline's jealous because you have more fun stories with matt than she does?" Jessie laughed after hearing their argument.

"Jessie, you're drunk, you should get Damon to take you home." Elena moved forward to touch her arm but Jessie took a step back.

"Don't do that." she shook her head.

"Do what?" she asked confused to her sister's action.

"Act as if your mom. God! You always do this to me and Jeremy, act like you know what's best for us, but you don't. I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking, Caroline, you're a bitch." Jessie stated before walking from the bathroom headed back to Damon and Kelley with Elena and Caroline close behind. Caroline pushed past her and Elena stopped behind her.

"Kathrine, Eliza? Who'd have ever thought of seeing you two together?" he chimed and Elena and Jessie looked at each other. "Eliza, what are you doing out-"

"Listen Mr, I think you got the wrong people." Jessie stormed off back to Damon.

"So this thing about cherries, you have to-"Jessie put a finger to his mouth to quieten him before showing a stalk of a cherry perfectly tied between her teeth. "Mm, explains your kissing." He took the cheery stalk from her, "that's amazing, you did it so quickly." He said with the stalk now between his teeth.

"That's my queue." Kelley stood up from the stool.

"Already? What happened to you." She whined making Kelley laugh.

"Well you guys are obviously doing fine on your own, I don't think you need a third wheel." She smiled before leaving the two of them. Jessie chuckled as Damon made kissing noises as he placed their stalks together as if they were dolls.

"So how did you find the slut Kelley Donavan?" Jess asked bringing him back to his reality.

"Slut? Thought you two were friends?" he smirked and she nodded.

"We are, but no one can deny the fact that if I wasn't here tonight she still would be, probably with her hand down your pants." She chuckled and Damon took her hand.

"The only hands I want down my pants are yours." He placed her hand on the rim of his jeans.

"We should go back home." She said impatiently.

"Mmhmm" he hummed and pulled her up with him. "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they got back Damon threw his leather coat onto the floor as he kissed Jessie and for a second their lips parted as he helped her pull her t-shirt over her head. She hoisted herself up onto Damon, who kissed her as her legs wrapped around his waist, while his hands held onto her ass as he kissed down her chest.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline squealed as she averted her eyes and Jess slid from Damon's hold and grabbed her shirt from the floor.

"Oh, my go." She breathed and stood awkwardly silent.

"So, I'm gonna take off." Matt motioned towards the door.

"Yeh, me two." Caroline and matt left the house after he thanked Stefan for letting him ride in his car.

"What is wrong with you two?" Elena asked stepping forward.

"Well excuse me for thinking it was ok for me to kiss my boyfriend while you were supposed to be on a double date." She spat out holding the t-shirt close to her body and Elena scoffed.

"You call that just kissing?! What if Stefan came home later on and you were _'doing it'_ in the middle of the floor?" she retorted.

"Fuck you Elena I'm not that oblivious to everything around me." She said plainly to her sister.

"Sorry Stefan." She apologised and as Jessie moved to go upstairs. "Oh, staying here again? Big surprise. Maybe you should just move in with him." Jessie turned on her heal, "I mean you already agreed to become one of them right?" she spat and Jessie didn't move.

"I already hinted for her to move in, and you know why she wouldn't," Damon moved closer to both Stefan and Elena, "because she would never see you after that, she'd be here all the time and you know it. You don't want that." he shook his head at her and Jessie moved in the middle of them.

"Fine, I'm coming home, because we need to talk, this isn't us Elena. Fine we fight, but never like this." She walked from the boarding house and as soon as she got to the car she put her t-shirt back on while everyone else was inside.

* * *

"Elena, look I get it, you don't like Damon. Not many people do. I never felt so happy with someone in my entire life-"

"Jessie-"

"No let me finish. I understand he can be a dick and a jerk but why can't you just be happy for me the way I'm happy for you?" tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she sat with Elena on her bed.

"Because he's not a good person Jess." She sighed.

"I know, but he's good to me, isn't that enough just to tolerate him and to let all the arguments between us go?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek and Elena pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, I love you Jess and I don't want this life for you." She comforted as she stroked her hair.

"But it is my life, he's my life and I wouldn't change it for the world." She shook her head and Elena lifted her up.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Jess nodded and Elena sighed. "I'm sorry for trying to be like a mom to you and Jeremy, I just want the best for you both, just please promise me that you'll wait before you make any rash decisions." She smiled and jess smiled back with a nod. She knew exactly what Elena was talking about, but she won't change her mind, she will become a vampire.

"Were fine now. We don't need a mom, we need a sister." Elena nodded and hugged Jess tightly.

"Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow night, we'll do something together, as sisters, ok?" she asked and Jess nodded before putting her head back onto the pillow.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Don't look at me like that." Damon warned with a roll of his eyes from where he sat in an armchair with an empty glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Are you crazy? Elena's right-"

"save the lecture, look-" before more could be said a vampire sprung through the window and stabbed Stefan with a piece of glass making damon vamp sped from his seat and push away the unknown vampire from the tomb. The vampire stood as Damon stalked closer to him but the vampire only threw a punch at him, earning to be hit by Damon in return before being pushed into the rails behind him as another vampire attacked Stefan. After a struggle Damon head-butted the vampire in front of him twice before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him across the room where he stood and looked at the woman that lay with veins all over her body and the dull colour of grey protruding her skin. The vampire sped from the house the way he came in, through the window.

"Damn it." Damon cursed as his younger brother stood next to him feeling for him slowly healing wound.

"I remember them, from 1864, they were in the tomb." Stefan informed as Damon realised that Eliza is out too.

"Yeh, bout that. We may have a bigger confusion." Damon moved over to the bourbon and poured himself a drink,

"What do you mean damon?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of Damon.

"I mean, when I was in the tomb, I saw something. You were right, I wasn't acting out just because Kathrine wasn't there, and I saw Eliza." He sighed and Stefan stiffened. "She's with pearl." He added and Stefan's eyebrows drew together,

"What about Jessie?" he asked.

"What do you mean what about Jessie? You think I'm gonna just give her up for someone from my past? She's better than Eliza Stefan, I won't leave her." Stefan nodded and moved away.

"Good. I'm gonna check in on Elena. I won't tell her abbot Eliza being out, no matter what, you can't let it get back to Jessie." he nodded and Damon smiled lightly.

"Thanks brother." He moved over to the vampire corpse and begun to drag it closer to the fire.

* * *

Jessie stood from her bed and went into the bathroom where she begun to brush her teeth, hearing the loud thunder burst through the window she jumped and squealed, she never did like storms.

"Jeremy?" she knocked on his door and he opened and smiled brightly seeing his sister.

"hey." He greeted and he opened the door wider for her to enter the room noticing Anna had left.

"Can I stay in your room tonight? I'm bored and lonely." She moaned.

"Real reason?" he chuckled at her and she sighed

"Don't make me say it, please?" she begged and he held his hand to his ear, "fine I'm scared, happy now? Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course you can." They both lay on the bed. "How was your night?" he asked and looked over to her.

"Disaster, you?" she returned the question.

"Surprising, most of all, I learned a lot of things that I didn't think were even remotely possible." He spoke and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, bro. give me a _'fun fact of the day'_." She smiled challengingly.

"Anna can't be around blood." He shrugged, it was all he was going to let on for now, but he'd tell her eventually.

"Okayyy?" she chuckled. She knew the real reason to this, but Jeremy can't possibly know, could she?

"I'm going to sleep now. So do me a favour and don't squeal every time you hear the thunder?" she nodded.

"You got it." she smiled worriedly before sleeping nervously.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter wasn't half the length it normally is but i'm just so eager to get to Kathrine and the originals :D i have so many tricks up my sleeve ;) Please review, I need reviews to give me boost. no review, no chapter. you don't need an account to leave a review.I'm so happy to hear that so many people liked the previous chapters and I would love to know what you thought of this one :) any criticism is welcomed and all ideas are always taken into consideration :) so PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Thank you xxxx ~ lostgirllove**


	18. Let the right one in

**READ TO GET A SMALL REMINDER ABOUT JESSIE: Again a big thanks to everyone reviewed last chapter, you guys rock. and extra thanks to Fictionaldemon for your lovely comment, i'm pretty sure nobody's perfect but thanks it means alot to me :) and i love reading your story too! its amazing and i'm sure you probably noticed your Xavier was my Azz insperation along with an old friend of mine, who i just love! and to my amazing guest reviewer, i have had a brain wave and came up with the prefect solution to Jessie getting pregnant, so yes, its possible and will happen :D just a reminder, that will start as a seperate story to which i will post a link to down below when the time is right :). sorry for keeping you, enjoy...**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as I woke up I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where I heard Stefan laughing uncontrollably as I stood outside the room. I groaned and made my way into the kitchen rubbing my eyes not seeing who was there.

"You understand what time it is, right?" I yawned and opened my eyes to see Jessie smiling brightly as she sat on the counter.

"hey." She chimed and my smile dropped.

"Is this the part where you tell me you've been sleeping with my brother every morning on the kitchen counter?" I said with silent horror. Honestly, it's my worst fear.

"What?" she shook her head in complete confusion? "No!" she said in disgust and I sighed and made my way over to her. And peered into the bowl in her hands.

"When did out get her, and why aren't you in my bed?" I asked and gave her a suspicious look, but she did nothing but shrug.

"We ran out of lucky charms." She said sheepishly.

"I'm a lucky charm!" Stefan piped in with an Irish accent that made me cringe but seemed to send them both '_of-the-scales-crazy_' with laughter, this worried me.

"You had to be there to get it. Don't worry sweetie." She smiled and patted my shoulder and I shot her an _'I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get it but I love to see you laugh'_ smile. "Thanks for dropping Ian off last night." She smiled lightly at me. I didn't drop him off and I looked over to Stefan with a_ 'thank you'_ look and he just waved me off. "Oh, that reminds me, I brought him back here, because… well, you know." She finished and Stefan placed his bowl down on the counter top.

"Right, we gotta get to school. You comin'?" he asked and she jumped off the side and went to kiss me but stopped when she came to realization about something,

"Wait, you said when Damon wakes up you'd tell me what the hell happened to the window. Do you realize how much that's gonna cost?" she asked looking between the both of us.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like you live here." I smirked at her and she hit me on my chest, oh did I mention I'm in just boxers?

"Stefan?" she asked after glaring at me and he sighed.

"Damon?" he looked over to me and so did Jessie.

"Fine if you're gonna pussy out about it, two of the tomb vampires attacked us last night." I said simply with a shrug and picked up the milk carton to take a drink and Jessie snatched it back off me.

"Number one; your drinking milk after telling me _that_? Number two; don't _EVER_ drink from the carton." She warned and I rolled my eyes.

"Number one; it happened last night. Number two; it's my milk, number three; you don't live here." I smiled back and she bobbed her tongue out at me.

"I'm telling you not to drink from the carton for Stefan's sake you dimwit. You think I care about drinking from the same carton that you just did? Sex. Making out. Hellooo" she waved her hands in front of me and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"How can you guys make such a big deal out of a milk carton?" he stared at us both as if he was looking at a two headed chicken, "right, um, Jess we gotta go." She nodded and immediately clutched onto me as the thunder cracked.

"Scared of a little thunder?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," she cleared her throat. "I'm just really gonna miss you." She straightened herself up.

"Right, sure you are." I rolled my eyes and she pulled me into a very long kiss.

"Yes I am." She added. She's so beautiful.

"False alarm, Elena said the schools closed due to the storm." She looked at him questioningly, "power failures." He concluded and she nodded her head once,

"Ohhh…" she trailed off. "Looks like I don't have to leave you now." She smiled up at me and picked Ian from the floor who just entered the room.

"Elena's on her way, you need to go get dressed." He pointed at me and I opened my arms in protest,

"But I'm so hot." Jessie smiled and put her head to Ian's.

"Yes you are, but, only this gilbert gets to see you glory." Jessie looked up at me and trailed a finger down my chest as she said this.

"Mm, wanna help me get dressed?" I asked and she smirked.

"Of course." She scoffed and stroked Ian's back before letting him down on the floor. We walked from the room and I heard Stefan yell,

"Don't be too…" he trailed off as we left the room "loud" he sighed that only my ears could hear.

* * *

After I got dressed, and of course the incredible morning sex, Jessie and I made our way down the stairs where I began to board up the window. After I finished I turned to them all seeing Jessie with Ian in her arms standing in front of the fire and I smiled thinking what it'd be like if she had a child in her arms instead, but I pulled myself back into reality as Stefan asked the 'all-important' question, _'what do we do now?'_

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." I smiled.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Jessie chuckled with a smile,

"Good one." She smiled brightly. Her smile is perfect, she has the most amazing white teeth.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said with crossed arms.

"Well, it's not like a choice she's Scary." I concluded.

"Really, I thought you were the big bad Salvatore that doesn't get scared?" Jessie asked and I gave a cringed look,

"You don't have to be snarky about it." I moved over to Jessie and put my arm around her.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. We've earned snarky." She spat and Jessie sighed.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" I questioned and quirked my head to the side.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." She spat at me.

"Ouch." both Jessie and I said at the same time.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Saint Stefan asked as he stepped closer to the two of us.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hmm. I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky." She groaned as Damon left and buried her head in Stefan's chest with a sigh. Now this pissed me off, she said she'd at least try to tolerate him.

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Moved closer to the both of them and held Ian out,

"Ian, attack, kill them." he did nothing but meow and I turned him back to look at him and I pouted, "you're helpless." I sighed and both Stefan and Elena chuckled at me. I set Ian down as Elena asked,

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." She assured her and I had no doubt about his words.

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing." That's exactly what I asked myself.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe." He said plainly.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." I glared at him and pointed at him,

"Hey! The word hot should be in there somewhere." I said more to myself than anyone.

"Well, that's comforting." They hugged again and I decided it best if I left them to cuddle things out

"Damon!" I shouted and he startled me as he tapped my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown and caressed my cheek.

"I saw Elena and Stefan cuddling now I want a cuddle." I pouted and he smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Jess, I'm leaving." Elena shouted from down the hall and I moved from Damon to get to her.

"You gonna be ok driving in this." I asked in worry and she nodded.

"I'll be careful." She assured me but after what happened with mom and dad I couldn't help but worry.

"Drive safe." I pulled her into a hug and Damon rubbed my back, I'm guessing he knew what I was fretting over. "I love you." And she smiled widely at me with a _'love you too'_.

As she opened the door and left after releasing umbrella and ran to her car. I mentally slapped myself when I screamed and jumped back into Damon as a bolt of lightning struck and crashed with a thunder.

"I knew you were scared of the storm." I could practically see hear him smirking even though I had my back to him and his arm snaked around my waist.

"Am not." He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my jaw.

"I still love you. Sacred-y cat." I turned and hit him on the arm but it didn't faze him.

"I'm gonna go lie down." I blanked him and walked straight past him back to our bedroom. Holly crap! Did I say _our_ room?

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Damon stood on a chair as he fixed the grandfather clock,

"Hunting party?" he asked not taking his concentration from the clock until Stefan spoke up.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up." He headed straight for the door when Jessie laughed,

"I'm sorry," she continued to laugh and waved, "it-it's just that-"she broke down in fits of giggles "I'm sorry. It just you were so serious." She calmed down and at the last minute broke into laughter again. Both Damon and Stefan looked at her and laughed a little too. After everyone calmed down Damon made an offer,

"I've got 2 litters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" he asked.

"We'll talk when I get back?" he asked zipping up his coat before leaving,

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." He commented with a sarcastic remark surprisingly making Jessie giggle again. He turned his attention back to the clock.

"Damon?" she called out to him in a sweet voice,

"Yesss?" he sung looking down at her.

"I'm hungry." He got from off the chair and took her hand in his before pulling her to the kitchen and sitting her on a stool.

"What can I get you?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Mmm, what fruit do you have?" she asked and he sighed,

"Real food?" he asked and she shook her head,

"Not that hungry yet, do you have dragon fruits?" she asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?" she whined and he shrugged. "Banana?" he shook his head, "apple?"

"Mm, nope." He shook his head.

"Strawberries?" she asked once more.

"Now those I have." He took them from the refrigerator and handed them to her.

"Trust you to have the fruit you dip in chocolate. Hey, speaking of romantic, when do we have out date?" she asked and took a knife from the drawer and begun slicing the tops off the fruit and then slicing them in half,

"Tomorrow night." He looked over to her and she smiled. "Why are you slicing the strawberries?" he asked as he watched her.

"I always slice fruit, its relaxing. Wired, I know." He came to stand behind her.

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's hot." He whispered in her ear and popped one of the halves of strawberry into his mouth.

"Hey, this is my food, get your own." She turned her head to look at him,

"If you're offering up" he smirked.

"I am if you are." She retorted and he was taken aback by this, he only feed off her if he needed to heal quickly and she'd only drink from him when she knew his blood had left her system. But this time his blood was still in his system, there was no reason for her to drink from him.

He bit into his wrist and she moved her hair from her neck making it easier for him. He bit down gently into her silk white skin as she put her mouth over his wrist. It was always almost automatic when he stopped feeding from her but this time it was different, he got to indulge in the sweet taste of her blood, and because she was feeding from him he didn't need to worry about taking too much. He stopped immediately after she did, he couldn't risk draining her completely. He licked the remaining blood from her neck before turning her to face him.

"Should it take this long for Stefan to hunt?" she asked lightly and he looked behind himself at the clock and frowned.

"Not usually." Her turned to face her again, "go clean up and I'll try calling him and Elena, see if he's with her." she nodded

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Damon went to go call Stefan and I used a little kitchen roll and water to remove the little blood around my lips.

"He's not answering his phone." I turned to see Damon's worried expression.

"I'll call Elena." I reached into my pocket and realised that I left my phone on my bed this morning. "Shit" I breathed. "I forgot my phone, you have her number?" I asked and he shook his head. I took his phone off him and punched her number onto the screen and placed the phone against my ear. "No answer." I shook my head.

"Come on," he held my hand and pulled me to the door before handing me my coat. "Here, keep calling her." I nodded and did exactly that until we pulled up.

* * *

He took the phone from me and went up to the car while I pulled my hood up. When I got to my door I eyed him weirdly,

"Why didn't you just walk in?" I opened the door and saw Elena walking up the stairs,

"Your ignoring me." he stated simply as she came back down the stairs.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry, my phone is dead." She said sarcastically.

"Don't you think him calling 6 times means something?" I asked even though it was mostly me calling her.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked as they both stood in the front room.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" she asked wordily, she is so dumb!

"Gee, you think?" she looked over to me with a not so pleased glare.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. We figured he was here with you." Damon informed and Elena immediately called him on her phone.

"It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?" she asked with concern. Doesn't she know that were all thinking that by now?

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He said warily and I looked over at him knowing exactly what he's thinking. He walked over to the door and I followed him but he turned around. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked me and I stood in front of him in confidence,

"I'm going with you, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You are staying here. I don't want you anywhere near that house, you understand me?" I sighed knowing he would never let me go with him, I turned to face Elena. "Don't be mad at me, I want you to be safe. Look at me." I did what he asked and he sighed. "I won't be long, promise." He leaned down and kissed my head before storming from the house.

"I hate it when he does that! He just automatically thinks that I can't handle myself. Helooo, wound transferor!" I motioned towards myself and she grabbed her coat and an umbrella from the rack, "You're leaving me now?"

"Come on hurry, he's almost to his car." she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the house before closing the door behind us.

"I told you to stay here." He looked at me with a little anger and I kind felt bad for going along with Elena.

"Well I want to come and I'm bringing Jessie." Elena said from beside me and he sighed.

"Get in the car. And this time when I say stay in the car, I mean stay in the god damn car." he said angrily before opening the passenger door for me and I got in without problem.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I didn't want Jessie to be anywhere near that house, even though she is in the car right now because of Elena. For one, I don't know if anything bad would go wrong and hurt Jessie and for another reason, I don't ever want her to find out about Eliza. I can't lose Jessie, not now.

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." I threatened banging on the door vigorously with anger and anticipation.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." He peeped his head around the door to look outside as he said this. Is he serious? Does it look like I'm in the mood to chat about the fucking weather?

"Where's my brother?" I spat and he opened the door wider.

"Billy." My eyes widened as two vampires dragged my brother into my view and a part of me made me want to breakdown to see my brother in so much pain and the completely freak out with rage, so I raged.

"You're dead." I made way to burst through the door but the god damn house is owned by a living person. I mentally cursed myself as I felt the fury build further and further in my body. One thing crossed my mind, I have to get him out.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." yeh, you think I haven't noticed that you asshole?! "Miss Gibbons?" He called out and a woman came into view who they were obviously feeding off,

"Yes, Frederick honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Never let this bad man in." he compelled and this means I'm going to have a hard time saving Stefan.

"I'll never let him in." she assured him just as sweetly as before and left with a smile.

"145 years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad." He explained to me, but it pissed me off even more. Vampire and their god damn revenge. "Well I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." I watched as Stefan groaned out in pain as the vampire, who b now I'm guessing is Billy, staked him in the side of the stomach. "You have a nice day." He shut the door on me the bastard. I need a plan.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I ran out the car with Elena, I didn't bother with the umbrella, to much fiddling. The first thing I did was hug Damon and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist,

"What happened? Where is he?" she questioned impatiently.

"They have him. I can't get in." I moved from his hold and stared up at him,

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in." he explained clearly pissed off. I rubbed my hand over my head and through my hair before Elena spoke up.

"I can get in." she moved to get past Damon but we both pushed her back.

"You're not going in there." I shook my head in agreement with Damon.

"I'm going!" she shouted back unable to mover under Damons hold.

"You're not going there." I copied Damon's words.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" she asked as though she was about to breakdown.

"Revenge. They want revenge." He informed, revenge for fucking what!?

"We gotta do something." She concluded.

"I know." He agreed and I sighed, this is enough, I can get in and I'm going in. I began to walk away while they were fretting over_ 'we need to do this'_. As I got in view of the house I felt a hand grab my hand tightly and pull me back. "What the hell are you thinking?!" I looked at Damons face and it was filled with complete rage.

"Elena can't defend herself but I can." He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"My brothers already getting tortured in there. They're not having you." He whispered and I nodded. He pulled my back a little and moved the hair from my face. "Come on, we'll think of something." I nodded and he held me tightly as we walked back to the car.

"Jess! What were you thinking?!" she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't give that shit Elena, not now." We both sighed and got into the car.

"I got it!" Damon almost screamed from his place in the driver's seat as he turned the car around with one swift move.

"Damon where we going?" I looked over to him and his face was completely straight,

"To go visit Elena's her history teacher." I catched onto his Idea and looked over to Elena in the back seat who looked unsure of the idea.

"Damon he won't ever help us." She concluded.

"Well, I'm sure with a little bribing he might help."

We moved through the corridors with Damon In lead until he came to a stop. Elena was a little further behind so it took her a little longer to catch up.

* * *

"Well, don't you look alive?" He asked rhetorical.

"Damon." I whispered warningly up to him.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said with confidence.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." they both took a couple steps closer to each other and I took a breath in.

" ? We need your help." Elena concluded just in time as she came around the corner.

* * *

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but-" Damon cut her off explaining.

"Your life is valuable to Jessie. Yours, on the other hand…" he trailed off and looked over to him as he sat on the windowsill.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena added quickly.

"What about it?" he asked as though there was nothing at all to know about his ring. I scoffed at his question.

"Let me recap you tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" he asked sarcastically looking over to nothing in wonder.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." He go up off his seat and walked over from my seat o one of the student desk's to Damon and I immediately tensed.

"Mr Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." She pleaded stopping him in his tracks. I think Elena's taking the roll of saint today in Stefan's honour.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." He apologised as damon's arm moved around to my waist.

"What about her, why can't she go in for you?" he asked over to the both of us and Damon moved us closer to the both of them.

"_Jessie_, can't go in because she's valuable to me. You know, that's a shame that you're not willing to go in for us. Because the woman in charge of the crowd Can help you find your wife." He lied completely and I saw Elena's face chance to shock.

"You're lying." Alaric said in disbelief.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself? Coward." He pulled me by my hand back towards the door and called for Elena.

"All right! Wait. I'll go." He agreed not willing to take the chance. We stopped and turned to look at him. "I um, I have some things that might help." He walked over to a huge cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a huge, sort of overnight bag, the kind you take to a gym.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon commented sarcastically as he looked over the contents.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric looked over to Damon and he shrugged in response.

"Ok, wow." My eyes widened with glee. I immediately held up a gun. "Yeh baby." I smiled and pointed it at the board behind Alaric and he ducked. I used to go to the shooting range with Sheriff Forbes and shoot a little while Elena was hanging with Caroline. Alaric looked at me a little wordily and I looked at him plainly. "Relax. I have experience. It's on lock anyway," I pulled the trigger and nothing happened, apart from Alaric's eyes celnching shut as I had I aimed at him. "See?" I smiled. He breathed in and turned to Elena who pulled out some kind of syringe-y thing.

"What are these?" Elena asked looking at some sort of syringe-y thing.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained and I nodded.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." I looked up at Damon as my eyebrows furrowed together.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Elena asked and I concentrated on him,

"You're planning to get yourself killed? That makes complete sense." I added pretending to agree.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." He looked down at me.

"A little? Hopefully? I'm beginning think you want to die." I commented and he put his arm around my waist.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked Elena who had picked up a vervain dart.

"I'm going with you guys." She said with a shrug.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon exclaimed clearly with a small smile.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." She had a good strategy, I'll give her that.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." Damon said blankly without giving it anymore thought.

"I'm going." He completely ignored her and she looked over to me,

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." I shrugged to Elena while Damon talked to Alaric.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." She added.

"She's right damon, if something happens and your alone then you haven't got a chance." It pained me to say it but it's the truth.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"Excuse me? yeh, where do I come in all of this?" I asked and he sighed,

"You can drive the car with Elena." I stared at him,

"There can only be one person in the driver's seat." I smiled smugly and his smile dropped.

"No. no way. You are not going in there. Ever. So get it out our mind and stop playing dumb."

"I'm sure there's a _'blondes are dumb'_ joke in there somewhere. You can't stop me." I added with a calm face, something he was able to keep too.

"Me either, It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena added.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." his grip tightened on my waist.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just let us come with you." I pleaded and he stared down at me.

"I can't protect you, Jessie. I don't know how many vampires there are in there." he clicked his fingers, "That's how long it takes the both of you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety, which I will if you are hurt or in danger. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from Including Stefan." I sighed, he is right. "I know. I get it. I understand." He added to Elena as he turned to look at her and then back at me.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric broke the tension and I was the first to follow him.

* * *

"I'll be back, ok?" he looked over the backseat to me and for a second I thought of holding a grudge and not answering him at all, but then I thought if something happened…

"Make sure you will." He smiled lightly at me and touched my leg,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me before leaving and I sighed hard before resting my head on Elena's shoulder, "you spoke to Bonnie?" she shook her head that rested on mine.

"Nope not since the night of the tomb. She and Azz are taking some time to spend with their grams. You spoke to Azz recently?" she asked. After we opened the tomb, Sheila had a heart attack and the ambulance arrived just in time.

"Nope not since yesterday, on the phone, he told me they won't be gone for much longer. His magic is progressing. I'm gonna visit them if I get the chance tomorrow, tonight was supposed to be mine and Damon's date." I sighed again.

"About Sheila, have you had a chance to talk to her about your powers since she told you?"

"Nope." I popped the P.

"I mean, you have powers, I have a vervain syringe and the people we love are in there. Can't we just go?" She asked lifting her head and I lifted mine to look at her,

"I forgot about that." we both looked at each other and suddenly a tree branch fell onto the windshield of the car and we both screamed like hell I grabbed a stake from Alaric's bag before jumping out of the car with Elena. As much as I'd love to use it, the gun would be way too loud. We both ran up to the house and I easily jumped over a brick wall that led up to the porch.

"Jesus Jess, wait up!" she yell/whispered to me before climbing over herself.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the one with cheerleader experience." I snapped back. We both rested against the brick house as we heard someone call for another multiple persons. We both looked at each other and I pointed towards some steps leading down to a basement. She nodded her head and went down first.

"It's locked." She whispered to me and I pushed her out of the way before punching the window and easily breaking it. We both entered cautiously and Elena peeked her head around the corner. I pulled her back and put my hand over her mouth before stabbing my hand with the stake and projecting it over to the vampire. I'm not trained enough to go for my heart yet. Yeh, I can do that with enough training. I heard footsteps and pushed Elena out of the way and held up the stake about to strike until Damon grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Are you insane?" my mouth slacked open. "For god's sake Jessie."

"I'm sorry, I panicked, ok?" he sighed and pulled me to where Elena was headed.

"You coming in here was stupid, really really stupid." He winged.

"Ok, I get can we just save Stefan now?" I stressed angrily. Elena burst through the door without thought as me and Damon followed.

"Elena, Jessie. You shouldn't be here." he shook his head.

"They was supposed to stay in the car." he stated as he walked over to a vampire staked down to a chair.

"No. No. No. Not him." Stefan said quickly as the vampire eased up.

"Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon walked back over to the ropes and moved to unite them while I removed a stake from the vampire's thigh as he groaned in pain.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan thankfully pinpointed.

"Elena, pull that." he demanded and she complied. "Jessie what are you doing we have to get out of here." He asked over to me as I stopped mid-point of pulling out the last stake.

"Let her do it." Stefan sided as Elena held him upright. I pulled the last stake from the poor man's leg and moved over to Damon helping Elena get Stefan.

"Can you two get him in the car?" he asked walking over to some stairs.

"Yeah." Elena reasoned and I shook my head.

"All right, go." He ordered.

"What about you?" I asked impatiently grabbing onto his jacket.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Please, listen to me this time." he kissed my head and ran up the stairs.

"Jess, come on." Elena pulled me with her and I held onto Stefan. "He'll be fine." she assured me and I nodded, not needing to think the worst.

* * *

"Can you make it?" Elena asked as he stumbled onto the forest ground. He grunted before falling and pulling the both of us down with him, bastard.

"You ok?" Stefan asked and I looked over to Elena who had cut herself on the palm of her hand, I tensed for a moment and thought Stefan would go for it, but he didn't.

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta keep going." I nodded and I helped her pull Stefan back up.

"Ok, Come on." I said as elena struggled a little with pulling him up.

We finally got into Damon's car until Elena discovered the car ignition was fricking gone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled and I jumped as Stefan was pulled through the window. Surprise, surprise. It's Fredrick. He began stabbing Stefan in the chest with the stake and I gasped for a moment thinking it was his heart,

"And this is for the tomb…" He pushed the stake upwards into Stefan's body.

"no!" Elena and I screamed before a vampire quickly staked him in the chest and sped off again, I didn't see her face, but I'm thankful to her.

Stefan? Stefan, please. Stefan!" she looked behind us and I followed her gaze seeing Fredrick beginning to wake up. "Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan." She looked at her wrist and I shook my head,

"No, no, . Elena." I warned.

"Here." He fed on her a little before coming back to consciousness.

"Elena, Jessie, please run." He begged but she shook her head.

"No. Please. Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood." She urged and he was obviously fighting the temptation.

"Go, Elena. Run. Run…" he continued.

"Jessie." She looked over to me for help.

"Oh, For god sake." I picked a rock from the ground and sliced my hand open, now he won't be able to resist. He bit into my wrist and began to drain my blood, not as gentle as Damon does it, that's for sure.

"Jessie, he won't be able to stop." She realised and I rolled my eyes.

"You just notice that now? I have Damons blood in my system, what's he gonna do? Drink me forever?" I asked and I was pushed from Stefan's hold by the same vampire, I still didn't get to see her face, she was way too fast.

"Go, hide!" Elena pulled me behind a tree as stumbled, she didn't notice thank Lucifer, and I hate it when people fuss over me. We watched as Fredrick attacked Stefan and got repeatedly stabbed in the heart with a home-made-stake. We both ran from behind the tree and tried to stop Stefan, he finally did when he almost lashed out on Elena.

"Jess, are you ok?" Elena turned to me and honestly, I wasn't.

"Yeh, I'm just…" I couldn't remember the rest, but I know I slurred, a lot.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

The first thing I thought when pearl came through the front door was, _'thank you'_, but not for me, it was for Jessie. After leaving the house I sped back to the car and saw Stefan standing with Jessie in his arm, unconscious.

"What happened?!" I asked taking her from Stefan.

"I, um…" he trailed off.

"Jessie offered up her blood, she cut her wrist, he couldn't its my fault. I pushed her to do it" elena admitted.

"And you didn't think to give her your blood?!" I yelled biting into my wrist and placing it over her mouth moving my wrist a little to open her lips.

"I'm sorry…I…" Stefan tried to explain but I know how irresistible her blood is to vampires. It's a wonder they didn't smell her in the house when she was there.

"I know. Why aren't you in the car?" I asked n confusion as Alaric came to stand beside me,

"Will she be ok?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"She'll be fine. Back to my car." I glared at the both of them and Elena looked like she just kicked a puppy.

"Fredrick stole the ignition." He explained and I growled.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bi-"

"He's already dead." Alaric pointed to his body and I was happy yet pissed that I wasn't the one to kill him.

"Then let's get back because I don't exactly like the fact of Jessie being unconscious and not at home."

"You're taking her home?" Stefan asked and I looked over to him.

"Well, yeh." I nodded and turned

"I thought you might have wanted her to be with you." He said a little surprised.

"yeh, that's why im taking her home." I saw Elena and Stefan share a smile that confused me to no end until realising I said her home was the boarding house which made me sigh.

Alaric came back with us just in case Jessie woke up, for some sort of reassurance she's ok or something.

* * *

After putting one of my shirts on Jessie, I put her in bed and picked a lurking Ian from the floor before placing him on the bed with her. I left to go back downstairs where Alaric had already supplied himself with a glass of whisky and I did the same before sitting next to him.

"Jessie's fine, you can leave. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what?" I said over to him before putting my hand besides my mouth in whispering motion, "Everyone hates Me." he knocked back the drink and decided to lighten the mood, "But you can't deny it. We were bad-ass." He turned to me and fully punched me in the jaw, it didn't hurt mind, just made me move to the side. He left straight after and I shrugged it off, fair play to him.

* * *

I decided to go check on Stefan before going back to Jessie, but when I got here I saw something I honestly predicted.

"Oh, baby brother." I sighed and shook my head.

"You need to get her out of here." He croaked and I nodded.

"Will do. One question," I started and he looked up to me again. "How did you stop? Because I fed on her and even I have trouble, not being a ripper and all."

"Damon… I… I didn't." I walked closer to him.

"Then how?" I asked getting even more confused by the second.

"It was her, she pushed her off me." I tensed and ran from his room straight back to Jessie. thank god she was fine. I put some of my sweats on her and my leather jacket before grabbing an umbrella and ian speeding to her house. A vampire can't get in here unless being invited and I needed her to be away from Stefan anyway.

* * *

"hey." I smiled lightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"hi." She said back with little enthusiasm.

"You ok?" she nodded in response and I pulled her closer to me.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up to me.

"I'd say around 3:30" I said holding her close to me with my head on hers.

"Ugh!" she rolled her head, "I'm gonna go get water" she stopped to ponder, "And fruit, I'm starved." She sat up.

"ok." I said simply before kissing her head and lying back down.

* * *

**Jessie's** **POV:**

As I walked downstairs into the kitchen I heard a noise and I quickly grabbed a knife from the wooden block on the kitchen counter before creeping very closely to the doorframe of the living room. I almost screamed as Uncle John walked around the other side of the wall to face me.

"Jesus Christ john, you trying to get yourself killed!?" I yell/whispered and he chuckled.

"Well I didn't expect to have a knife pointed at me." I scratched my head and put the knife onto the table in the hall and sighed.

"Well hi!" I smiled rightly and held my arms out to him. He gladly hugged me and we did a little jig-y dance in our hug.

"God I've missed your crazy ways. You gotten into any fights yet?" he asked as we pulled away.

"No I've been a complete angel." I grinned and he looked taken-a-back. "Oh, come on. Did I really get into that many fights?" I asked and he chuckled again.

"Well, I just expected for Caroline to be in the hospital by now." I nodded with an appreciative look.

"Fair do's." I agreed before looking up at the stairs, "Listen, I have to um…"

"Go to bed? I understand." He nodded.

"Well first I have to get coffee, water and possibly a banana. So you want coffee?" I offered and he shook his head.

"Wait, two drinks?" shit.

"Yeh, um-"I cleared my throat.

"Oh." He aknowlaged calmly, much to m surprise. "He stays over?! Jenna's allowing this?" he went wide eyes as I did. Yeh, I jinxed it didn't I?

"Wow easy with the accusations." I held my hands up.

"Sorry I just thought-"

"No your right it is for my boyfriend but it's all good. Promise. We don't do anything." I lied through my teeth and he looked at me with suspicion before nodding. "So I'm just gonna get what I need and I'll throw you down a pillow and a blanket." He nodded again and followed me into the kitchen. He's not gonna let this go.

"So… what's his name?" I continued with the coffee and sighed.

"Maybe we should wait till I can introduce you both properly." I grabbed a glass after finishing the coffee.

"You're right. Does he work? Stupid question he's in high school." He laughed and I made a cringe face,

"Well…"

"He's older than 19?!"

"Shh! any louder and the people in the empire state building will be able to hear you." I whispered.

"So, enlighten me, what does he work as?" I grabbed a banana this time and turned to him.

"Ok, listen Uncle John, I love you and all but he's a good guy, he's well off and he treats me right, this is not the time or place to discuss this so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." I finished and groaned when he stopped me, "yesss?" I asked turning around.

"You love me? I haven't heard that since…"

"I know. See that's how much of a good guy he is, he helped me get over the fear of telling people I love them." I smiled and he nodded before following me to the bottom of the stairs. "What now?"

"Just coming to get pillows and a blanket." I nodded and made my way to my room and he followed me to my door? What the hell?

"Ok, thanks Uncle John, bye." I quickly closed the door knowing he only saw Damon's legs, for sure.

"Uncle John Hu?" I nodded and handed Damon the coffee.

"Your cold." I stated to soften his confused look.

"Ahh." He nodded and sipped on the warm coffee before placing it back down and putting an arm around me. "Better?" he asked snuggling closer to my body.

"Yeh." I said with a moth full of banana as I sat on the bed. As I finished eating I took a sip of the water and placed it on the nightstand before shuffling under Damon's arm to lie down. "Little help?" I asked and he chuckled softly lifting his arm.

"Too tight?" he asked and I nodded before turning to face away from him letting his arm rest around my waist again and his head rest on my neck. I love sleeping like this. "You lied." He grumbled into my neck.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"You said to Uncle John, we don't do anything, and I was comfortable." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So was I until you accused me of lying." I commented closing my eyes.

"It wasn't an accusation, it's the truth, now I feel like having sex just to prove you wrong." I didn't open my eyes.

"No, no and no." he groaned and rolled onto his back. I rested my head on his chest and felt his hands move down to my ass, I ignored it until his hands went from outside my clothes to into my pants. "Ok, I was fine with the whole ass thing but I told you, no sex tonight. As far as Uncle John knows, you're not a vampire and I'm still a virgin. So, no."

"About that, who was your first?" I widened my eyes.

"I'm not talking about this right now. Either we spoon or you leave." I said in confidence with a firm yet laughable face.

"Spooning leads to forking." I glared at him and pushed him off the bed, well, almost. I like to think of it as I had. "Fine, come here." He pulled me closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me again. We wasn't spooning, but this was nice too.

"For you information, I will always remain a backdoor virgin." I said into his chest.

"Give me until tomorrow night." He grumbled, but I heard it. Like I said, I will never let anything enter my behind, it just seems weird.

"You owe me a date b-t-dubs." I pointed out not forgetting that we were supposed to have had a date tonight.

"No problem sweet cheeks." He slapped my ass and I disapproved regarding the situation, but I have to admit, I kinda liked it.

"Yeh, good night to you too." I groaned before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So thats the end of this chapter. sorry,it took a little more time than i wished. a few questions, i made a couple hints about damon wanting jessie to move in with him, should she? and last question, when do you think would be the right time for jessie to get pregnant? i know im having trouble placing her vampire turning and it needs to be after she gets pregnant :/ any suggestions are strongly apretiated and all critism welcomed. please review. YOU DONT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW. thank you amazing readers and please give me feedback :) your reviews keep this story going!**


	19. Under control

**First, i agree with Azera-v about jessie having to be active with the story and waiting for the opetune moment for her to get pregnant, a little stuck with where to place that so i was thinking if i did a seperate story where jessie is pregnant the story probably wouldnt follow the show as much. ****Fictionaldemon thanks so much for your idea and i will most definatly use that idea to get jessie into the bording house as a resident. thank you to NicoleR85 for taking the time to review as always :).**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Jess, Jessie." I sighed. She sleeps through everything! "Ok, come on princess." I picked her up and took her to the shower and as soon as I turned it on her eyes fluttered open. "You sleep through anything, you know that?" I asked and she groaned.

"Were you gonna put me in the shower again?" I chuckled and settled her down on her feet.

"Everything else failed." I shrugged. "Get dressed, were gonna pay a visit to Stefan, see if he can be around you yet." She nodded and turned the shower off.

"Too tired to shower. Wait, Uncle John's here. Go out the window and wait for me by my car." she handed me her keys and I nodded. This reminds me, I need to call for someone to fetch and repair my car. I left through the window and waited for her like she asked.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

When I woke up Damon was planning on putting me in the shower, again! I waited until he was gone before getting dressed. Today I suppose my look was gothic. I wore a high-low, silk, black skirt with a bow tied around the waist and a long-sleeved, crop top in the colour crimson red. I put on a bracelet that read circus along the front and the background was vertical stripes that held a vintage effect, my favourite piece of jewellery. I brushed my hair through before letting it fall down my back as perusal. My shoes were black platforms that had a bow that rested on the back.** (Outfit link on my profile.) **

I walked downstairs and avoided Uncle John and Aunt Jenna's arguing and walked straight out the house over to Damon who sat in the driver's seat of my car.

"I hate how everyone hate my uncle John but me." I sighed and he smiled over to me. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You look amazing. Didn't know you were so Goth" I chuckled lightly.

"Well, it's always been my style." I smiled over to him as we backed out of the driveway.

* * *

As we got back to the boarding house Damon and I went upstairs to his room where he threw on some fresh clothes before grabbing a glass of blood. He groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked from lying down on the bed.

"God damn music, that's what." He moaned and I sat up in an instant.

"Hey! Don't EVER curse the music, it's a deal breaker for me." I warned and he pulled me up and we walked down the hall to Stefan's room. As soon as I entered his room I began dancing as Stefan worked out.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." He said sarcastically before turning off the music.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise to him. Your music is bad ass." I walked over to his stereo and looked through his CD's. "Please have Bon Jovi." I chanted knowing they could hear me with their vampire hearing. "Yes!" I screamed and through my fist in the air. "I knew you and I were destined to be brother and sister" I pointed to Stefan and he laughed at me shaking his head. "So how you doing?" I asked with a little more sensitivity.

"I'm doing well. Keeping the cravings down a little." He nodded and I sighed moving closer to him and Damon put his arm around my waist protectively.

"I mean about me being here. You're not tempted to… rip my head of or anything are you?" I asked a little scared.

"It's hard, but I can handle it." I nodded and he began to do some push ups.

"When you goin' back to school?" Damon asked.

"Soon." He replied simply. We have a council meeting today and according to Mayor Lockwood I don't have to attend until the meeting is over.

"Oh, come on. Just drink already." Damon crouched down next to Stefan and wavered his glass of blood in front of him.

"Damon." I said hoping it'll send him the warning I expected it to.

"Come on. This self-detox is unnatural." Stefan stood from the ground and moved over to another part of a room, which I admit was pretty impressive, seeing how hard it is for him to avoid blood.

"Could you get that away from me, please?" he asked and continued his exercising.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off of it after you last…indulged?" no answer. "That's not good." He stated in a way that said _'dude, you're not gonna live this through'_.

"I'll be fine. It just takes a little bit of time." he spat back I'm sure a little angry.

"I don't get it. You know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted a human in gahh way too long." I stared at him unamused.

"Not long enough." I piped in.

"Oh, I'm impressed." He said sarcastically and Damon stood back up and moved over to me.

"It was completely self-serving. Trying to get the town off the trail of vampires, which is not very easy, considering there's an entire tomb of them running around." He explained his reason.

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan crossed his arms as he once again stopped his workout session.

"We're not gonna be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength." Damon moved closer to Stefan and I moved to stand by the door. "There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone." He stated. Obviously Stefan has a reason not to drink human blood, whatever it might be.

"I have my reasons." See.

"Well, what are those holier-than-thou reasons? You know, we've never actually discussed that. You know, I I'd love to hear this story." He sat on a chair nearby and placed his glass of blood onto the table next to him as I sighed and shook my head.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, just watching me in a struggle?" he asked to his brother and I rolled my eyes.

"Very much so." He agreed with a smirk, which I would love nothing more than to slap right off his face right now. I moved to behind Damons chair and rested my one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his chair.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but," he cleared his throat stepping forward. "I actually have it under complete control." He informed confidently.

"You do?" he asked with doubt and held onto my hand that rested on his shoulder. Stefan hummed,

"Well, I'm not gunning for Jessie, so like to think of me having control." Damon's grip on my hand tightened and he let me go before standing from the chair.

"Oh. Well, then you should just carry on making the rest of us vampires look bad." He took my hand again and begun to walk form the room.

"Wait!" I said and he let my hand go again. I ran up to the tabled that Stefan had come to stand a little closer to and picked it up before handing it over to Damon. He took a sip and hummed in delight.

"Jess?" he asked before Damon and I could leave and I stopped in tracks. "They found Vickie's body last night. You were out and Elena didn't want to stress you this morning." A wave of sorrow it me but I put on a fake smile before nodding and leaving.

"Do you have to tease him like that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Right, let's get to the council meeting." I nodded this time and he led me back to my car. Just after we got out of the door I placed m hand in his back pocket and I looked up to his smirking face. I pulled my keys form his pocket and he stopped dead in his tracks. "hey." He held his arm out while I keep on walking.

"Oh, come on Salvatore, your slowing me down." I turned to face him and he continued to walk.

"You mislead me." he wined and I got into the driver's side of the car.

"Tough luck." I pouted before turning on the ignition and driving over to the Founder's hall.

* * *

I got out of the car and waited for Damon to hurry the hell up before pressing the lock on my fob key. As we walked up to the founder's hall we were escorted in by one of the police who knew of the vampire stuff I imagine.

"Jessie?" I turned around wide eyed when I saw uncle john standing before me. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking just as confused as I was.

"I'm here for the council meeting, what about you?" I asked.

"Me too." He said as we both stood coming to realisation,

"You know." We both said at the same time.

"Know what?" Damon asked from behind me and Uncle John stiffened.

"So you must be the man my niece won't tell me about." Damon nodded.

"And you must be the famous Uncle John." I took a deep breath in. They're obviously not gonna get along.

"Well I wanted to introduce you at the founders day kick off tonight but that obviously isn't going to happen." I sighed. "Sorry. Damon, uncle john, uncle john Damon." I motioned between the two of them as I very speedily introduced them. I was expecting for them to shake hands, but it didn't happen.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death drug overdose. Her family has been notified. The truth will stay in this room, and we can put this behind us." The sheriff had just finished as the three of us had entered the room a little late.

"Thank you, sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue. John Gilbert has ask to say a few words." The mayor had taken over before introducing Uncle John. "Welcome back, John. It's good to see you." John stood in front of everyone else in the room before speaking.

"Thank you, mayor." They both shook hands. "Hello, everyone. It's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances as a founding family member, I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news." He started.

"I'm guessing you already got introduced to john, I call him jackass." I peeped my head around Damon to look at the sheriff who obviously didn't notice me.

"Hey. I'd rather you not talk about him like that while I'm around." I whispered and Damon's hand clutched mine.

"Sorry jess, didn't see you there." she notified and I nodded and turned my attention back to john.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighbouring county of Amherst has reported several break-ins over the past 2 weeks and 2 state employees have been reported missing as well, all of this within a 75-mile radius of mystic falls." Damon and I looked at each other as the mayor interrupted.

"O-ok. No need to get alarmed right at this Moment." He informed.

"Meaning he doesn't wanna cancel the founder's day kick-off party." Liz whispered to us and I nodded. She's right.

"You think all of your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you nothing's been solved." Uncle John shook his head.

"We're working on it." the mayor interrupted again. "Let's just hope for the best that nothing like our latest discoveries happens again. And If I does, we can handle it, we will be prepared." He concluded. "I hope to see you all at the founders day kick off tonight. Thank you for being here." After that everyone seemed to have parted.

"I got to get to school. If you drop me off and pick me up then you can use my car until your gets fixed." He nodded and kissed me until john cleared his throat as he stood next to us.

"You gonna be ok getting to school?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. Uncle John has always been like a second dad to me. I kissed his cheek before waving him off as I grabbed Damons hand and dragged him back to my car and handing him the keys.

* * *

"I'll get a ride back with azz, he's back in school today and I wanna spend some time with him." Damon nodded and kissed me before I could leave.

'_Alaric's classroom'- Elena_

'_Omw'-Jessie_

As I walked into the classroom I sat beside Elena and across form Alaric.

"Good, you're here." He stated as I smiled at him.

"Good to know I'm missed."

"I made a copy of a paper that Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look It." he handed the paper over to me and Elena peered over to take a look too.

"Jeremy wrote this?" she asked as I handed it to her so she could get a better look.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." I sighed with relief.

"I really hope you're right, because I've done so much to protect him from all this." She stated and then I came to realization,

"Maybe we should just tell him the truth Elena." I sighed and she shook her head.

"Jess, no. we've done so much to prevent him from finding out." I rolled my eyes.

"So how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked to the both of us.

"What do you mean?" Elena replied and I gave him a confused look.

"I don't know. With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." He asked.

"It's not safe for them to know the truth, so, yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them."

"And if Jeremy finds out, then we're the ones he gets pissed at." I stormed from the room and went over to a bench that Tyler sat at with Matt.

"hey." I said sadly as I hugged them both from behind. "I'm sorry about Vickie." I rested my head on their shoulders and both their heads leaned against mine.

"Thanks Jess." Matt said lightly.

"You guys gonna be ok at the kick off tonight?" I asked and they both nodded. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna move because you guys are fucking squashing my head like it's a melon." They both laughed and I moved from them and sat opposite them.

"Sorry about that." Matt smiled over to me.

"You look hot today. I don't think ever ever seen anyone else able to pull that look off as hot." Typical Tyler.

"Well, I am amazing, what else could you expect." I scoffed and took his from in front of him and took a small sip before setting it back down again. "You spoke to azz yet?" I asked and Tyler nodded.

"That reminds me, he told me to tell you to text him if he doesn't see you first and he can't wait until tonight, and I quote, to see you _'dolled up'_." He moved his hands about in front of me.

"Well who you guys going with?" I asked and Matt smiled,

"Caroline."

"Ughh. Pussy whipped." They both chuckled at me and I looked over to Tyler. "You?"

"Lone ranger." I pouted at him. "Azz is taking billy." I nodded. I suddenly felt a pair of arms clutch around my small body and almost choke me to death.

"Cant…breathe…" I managed to choke out and azz sat right next to me, I mean incredibly close.

"I've missed you." He rested his head on my shoulder. "Sorry for your loss Mattie." He moved from me and walked over to a now depressed Matt and clung onto him in a hug.

"Thanks man." He patted the arm that latched around him before it moved onto Tyler.

"And I'm getting hugged why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you look left out." He pulled away from yet another person and sat next to me again.

"Wow so many hugs! I can't handle this much kindness. Need to joke about something." I made and exploding noise and flinched my hands out from the fists I had mad at either side of my head before head butting the bench. "Ok, ouch." I said as everyone else laughed. I rubbed my head and he bell went for class. Azz's arm hooked on mine and he pulled me away. "Bye guys!" I shouted to matt and Tyler.

"So what you wearing tonight?" he asked as we moved through the corridor.

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest. And you're taking me home." He nodded,

"No problem-o" he smiled at me brightly. "Pick something nice for tonight." I rolled my eyes as we entered our English class.

* * *

As soon as I got home after Azz dropping me off I walked into the kitchen to see Jeremy and John sat at the table eating and Jenna far at the other side of the room. The first thing I did was hug Jeremy.

"Hi to you too Jess." He said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about Vickie, I just got the memo this morning." I rested my head on top of his as his hands rested on my arms. "How you holding up?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Good, good. Thanks." he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish I'd have known sooner." I gave him a _'sorry'_ smile before looking at the food on the table and giving a disgust face. "Eww. I'm gonna cook myself some food." I walked over to the fridge and emptied it of most of the veg and sliced it all up nicely before putting some pasta on the stove to boil. I got an avocado out of the fridge and removed its contents before adding it to olive oil, lime juice, dill, salt, black pepper, and garlic powder and whisked it together, this is my replacement for the mayo in my pasta salad. I sat down happily and everyone just stared at me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of my food.

"All that for that?" John made a cringed face and shook his head.

"It's good." I covered my mouth obviously as I spoke with my mouth full.

"So you guys ready for the founders day kick off?" Jenna asked with a smile,

"I have no interest in the founder's day kick-off party." Jeremy stated plainly.

"Sure, you do. It's tradition." John said after hearing Jeremy's statement.

"Far be it for us to break from tradition." Jenna said from where he stood.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for 150 years, one of the founding families, and with that distinction comes certain obligations, including going to the party. One day when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." He said using them fiddly chopsticks to feed himself. I've always wanted to use chopsticks, they're so cool, and I just can't get the hang of them.

"Hmm. The Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert, so I was never cool enough to hear It." she pointed out.

"Why does she hate you?" both me and Jeremy asked leaning closer to john. We said things in suit a lot, it's not uncommon.

"We used to sleep together." my eyes widened.

"I'm standing right here." She said after throwing a bag of chips at Uncle John making me and Jeremy snort a laugh.

"Holy shit." I breathed and Jeremy chuckled.

"language." John pointed at me and I bobbed my tongue out at him.

As I finished up my food I walked upstairs calmly, until I heard a crash that is, that's when I ran into Elena's room.

"What the hell?" I asked seeing Stefan on the floor. Before I could say more he was out the window.

"Get damon." I nodded and texted him ASAP.

'_Get here now'-Jessie_

'_Love you too'-Damon_

"He's on his way." She nodded. "Now would you like to tell me what just happened?" she shook her head.

"later." I nodded and sighed after hearing the doorbell go.

"That'll be damon. He obviously isn't using my car." I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Good, you're here." I breathed and he walked straight in and kissed me impatiently. "Not for that." I said pulling back.

"What? Not even a little?" he whined and I shushed him pulling him upstairs, "I can't wait to get to your room and fu-"

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"No, please, do continue" John said coming into the hall way.

"nothing." I said running up the stairs pulling Damon with me. "You idiot!" I hit his chest as we got to the top of the stairs and I entered Elena's room with Damon close behind.

"Wow. Just like I expected, a lot of pink." He expressed before picking up Elena's teddy bear and flopping onto her bed. "Mmm, not as comfortable as Jessie's bed." He acknowledged.

"Stop messing around." Elena spat pacing about.

"You know, did you know that your uncle's been kickin' it with the founder's council?" he asked with one hand behind his head.

"What?" why didn't you tell me?" she looked over to me.

"Well sorry I haven't seen you all day." I replied sarcastically sitting next to Damon.

"Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything's falling apart." She said with a smile.

"What happened right there?" he pointed to the broken book shelf and the fallen lamp with the teddy bear's hand.

"That's what I'd like to know." I added but she ignored us.

"Look, Damon, I I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's ok, but he's clearly struggling. How long it gonna take before he's back to normal?" she asked wordily.

"Few days, give or take." He shrugged and I glanced over at him as he played with the teddy.

"It's been a few days." She added.

"And he's been doing well." I smiled over to her and stood to walk over to her.

"Give then. I don't know. What's the big deal?" he asked standing up.

"He's not himself, Damon." He handed Elena the teddy and walking over to her drawers and glancing at the little trinkets that lay on top.

"Yeh, he's more fun." I grumbled I'm sure Elena couldn't hear.

"Well, maybe his problem is he's spent too long not being himself." before walking over to her drawers and pulling out a bra. "Your underwear isn't half as sexy as Jessie's. You're a boring girly-girl." I widened my eyes and snatched it from him and shook my head at him in shock.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." She sighed. He took a picture from the mirror and Elena groaned and I followed him across the room and snatched it off him.

"Stop it." I warned with my finger and he held it tightly and pulled me close to him and snaking an arm around my body.

"It is what it is, Elena. The Stefan you know was _'good behaviour'_ Stefan,_ 'reign it in' _Stefan, _'fight against his nature to an annoyingly obsessive level' _Stefan, but if you think there's not another part to this, then you have not been paying attention." He tusked after listing all Stefan's qualities.

"He's not you, not even close." She shook her head in protest to him.

"Isn't that the truth?" I piped in and he looked down at me.

"Well, he doesn't wanna be me." he said still looking down at me. "But that doesn't mean deep down that he's not." He looked at Elena as he said that.

I moved from his hold and walked back over to Elena and handed her the picture of us from a couple years ago before following Damon who walked over to my underwear draw and pulled out my red laced bra that had a black bow held in the middle of the two cups.

"Mmm, much better." He smirked and I took it off him.

"Yeh, about that. Looking through my sister's underwear, not cool."

"It's not like I knew her underwear was in that draw. Yours are always in the middle so I thought…"

"Well, I'm more organized than Elena. And every typical teenage girl's underwear resides in the top draw." I noted. I have always been the one to organise things, my tops go in the top draw and my bottoms in my bottom draw, common sense.

"That's what I love about you." He smiled at me and begun to pull up my skirt slowly. He leaned down to kiss me and just as my eyes closed my door opened, and so did my eyes.

"John!" I yelled.

"Keep the door open." He looked over to Damon and shot him a glare. Damon's hands moved from my skirt and he lifted them up to show he got the idea. After john went back downstairs Damon lay on my bed.

"I don't get why you don't tell him you're not a virgin." He wondered aloud.

"Because, John has always been my second dad. It's weird." I sat next to him pulling my laptop from under my bed. "Do me a favour?" I asked as I lay on my stomach next to him.

"anything." He smirked.

"Go in the top draw next to you and look to the back on the left hand side and above the packet of ci-"I stopped as he looked at me with heightened eyebrows.

"I'll do it." I walked over to his side of the bed and opened the draw.

"Wow, you are organised." I smiled at him and quickly shut the draw before he noticed the packet of cigarettes. I still haven't smoked in a while but it's nice to know they're always there.

"Yeh. Don't ever mess up my draws by the way." I warned after pulling out my glasses that I barely wore. I only used them for the computer and TV, something I haven't been able to use with such little time lately. I put them on as I lay back on my stomach facing my mac.

"Now I'm just getting turned on." I looked over to him with a confused expression. "You look hot in glasses." I felt his gaze on me as I opened up some of my homework I needed to catch up on before hearing the door nock, even though it was open.

"I'm gonna tell Jeremy about me being… you know. Adopted." I smiled and nodded at her as she entered my room. "Umm, stupid question, but why is your door open? It's never open anymore." I sighed.

"Your Uncle John doesn't know Jessie is not a virgin, he thinks I'm gonna try something. Hence the over protectiveness." He said simply.

"Yeh, but you were gonna try something, that's the point." I looked up at him and he just smirked.

"Right, well I'm going to go now." She waved bye and I did the same,

"Good luck." But Damon of course had to draw all the attention on him.

"Good bye Elena." He said sweetly. "So what you doing on there?" he asked over to me.

"The chromosome theory of inheritance states that genes are located on" I said not breaking my concentration.

"I don't know what that is. Too many big words to process." I ignored him and he didn't like it I could say that much. "Jessie?" I hummed in response still typing quickly. _"I'm bored" _he whispered in my ear and still not paying attention I opened the draw next to me and pulled out a burr puzzle for him to mess with and the TV remote, which I kept under my pillow, and handed them both to him.

"here." He took them form me and groaned.

"I hate these things." I ignored him. This home work was due on Thursday and bio is my favourite lesson. I felt him move closer to me as the bed dipped next to me. He moved the hair from my neck before kissing me lightly. For a brief moment I closed my eyes but opened them within a second. _Focus jess, focus_. He moved from my neck as he nibbled on my ear, I felt my eyes close again and his smirk against my skin as I moved my head to the side to make it easier for him. His lips glided across my jaw before kissing my lips. He rolled us over so he was lying between my legs as he kissed me.

"The doors still open." I pointed out with the little chance I got.

"It's just kissing, relax." He reasoned and began to kiss me again and I let on an accidental moan. He smirked against my lips and I jumped when the music channel blasted out on the TV.

"Oh, my god." I breathed a little jumpy. I shuffled and felt for the remote. Damons hand went in between my legs and I gasped before he pulled his hand back revealing the remote.

"You know I can sense you arousal right now?" he asked moving is hand up my thigh and stopping right besides my pant line. Everything in my body screamed for him, but with Uncle John around and my door still wide open, I can't, and it pained me more than ever.

"Which is why you shouldn't tease me." I noted pulling his hand from my groin.

"But it's so much fun." He stated linking our fingers.

"I need a drink." I said looking at our hands and then up at him. "You want anything?" I asked kindly and he shook his head before moving from off the top of me so I could stand.

* * *

"You know your being way over protective with the whole door thing right?" I asked standing next to Uncle John as I pored myself some water.

"I know. I know I should trust you not to do anything, I'm just looking out for you Jess. Most boys, they just want to get into your pants. Don't let them." now I feel guilty and kinda embarrassed.

"First off, this is a skirt. And secondly, you don't have to worry about anything. What I do is my decision, ok?" I asked and he nodded. "It ok for me to close my door to get changed?" I asked and his eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll go in the bathroom. I mean for when I do my makeup, hair, etcetera." He nodded.

"Fine." I left him as fast as possible and closed my door as soon as I got upstairs.

"Wow, he is protective." Damon said playing with a black G-string.

"What are you…?" I pointed at the mostly transparent underwear.

"I got bored. And this is a lot more fun that messing with that puzzle thingy." He pointed over to the burr and pulled out a matching bra.

"And what exactly is, this?" I asked motioning to the sets of underwear paired up on my draws.

"This is me finding all the pairs of your underwear." He smirked pulling out some stockings and a suspender belt. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed them all back into the draw.

"Hey, I was having fun." He moaned.

"Can you get me out one of my jumpsuits from the closet please?" I asked sweetly walking over to my laptop and saving my work.

"Why do you have so any dresses? You don't even wear half of them." he asked from where he stood as I began to strip to get into the shower.

"Damon, asking me that is like asking you why you spend 80 dollars on a shirt, because they look nice and they're an expensive brand." I concluded looking over his shoulder.

"Fair enough. This one?" He held out a black, short, long-sleeved, backless romper whit the sides cut out. "You still have that red dress, the one you wore when we first had sex?" he asked turning around to me.

"Yeh, you don't throw away a shirt after wearing it once do you? Didn't think so." I smiled and kissed him before laying it out on the bed. I said walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. When I turned back around it was no surprise that Damon was leaning on the door frame.

"Why is Elena older than you yet you have sexier lingerie?" he asked and I walked over to him.

"Get over the underwear already." His arm reached around my back and he unlatched my bra.

"I wish I had clothes here so I could shower with you." He moaned as I turned around and took my bra off fully before pulling off my panties and throwing them at him. "This is why you need to live with Me." he complained.

"No can do buddy." I stepped into the shower and closed the glass.

Once I got out the shower I wrapped a clean, fluffy, white towel around my torso went back into my bedroom where Damon was lying on my bed with his shirt off.

"Please wear a G-string." He pleaded as I opened my underwear draw. I purposely picked out a pair of boy shorts

"Theses?" I asked holding them out and put them on with a bra. I knew I teased him but I didn't expect his to speed over to me and do that. "Was that really necessary?" I asked with a sigh.

"yes." He pulled out a thong and handed them to me. I rolled my eyes and put them on before curling my hair and throwing my towel at Damon. "What was that for?" he winged and I shot him a smile.

"For ripping my underwear apart. Those were comfortable."

"They weren't sexy." He shrugged and I bobbed my tongue out at him. It wasn't long until I was ready, I put on the romper Damon picked out and some black platform heals that had a chain drape along the back of the heal that was held up with a skull on the side. I put on some matching jewellery and some gold-ish eyes makeup and neutral lipstick.** (Outfit link on my profile.)**

"You ready?" I asked turning around and he sped in front of me and I moved back when he tried to kiss me. "lipstick." I pointed out but he kissed me anyway making it smudge. "Yeh, thanks for that." I replied my lipstick and grabbed my black clutch.

"You look stunning."

"Oh, so flattering." I put my hand over my heart and he took my hand in his. "Wait you didn't even come in my car. Do we have to walk?" I groaned and fluttered my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and we were at the boarding house in no time.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Jessie sat on the bed with Ian while I put out a fresh shirt, a black suit onto the bed.

"Won't be long." She nodded and I left to go shower. Once I came back out she was gone, and I groaned loudly. "Damn it Jess." I don't like the fact of Jessie being alone with Stefan when he's in this state. I tuned in on their conversation as I pulled on the trousers and a shirt before walking down the hall and up the stairs to Stefan's room and stopped outside the door and decided to listen in on their conversation a little more.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"hey." Jessie greeted walking further into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here without damon." He said as he stood in front of the mirror buttoning up his shirt.

"I can fend for myself." She shrugged and sat on the chair facing him. "how you doin'?"

"good." He turned to face her and she eyed him suspiciously.

"You can talk to me Stefan." She stood and walked over to him before placing her hand on his arm and he tensed under her touch. "What's your deal with human blood anyway? Is it because you haven't in a long time..?" she asked truly interested and he shuffled.

"I'm… a ripper." He confessed and her brows threaded together.

"Ripper? Like as in Jack the Ripper?" she asked and cringed and shuddered.

"No. I drink from a human to the point that I can't stop and eventually… I rip their heads off." He educated and her eyes widened.

"Wow. That's harsh." She took a breath in. "no offence but I need a drink." He nodded and she poured herself a drink and handed him one too. "I trust you man." She shrugged and he smiled at her as she took a sip of the whisky.

"You might trust him, but I don't." Damon walked into the room. "No offence brother." He added as he stood next to Jessie.

"No, I understand." Stefan agreed and Jessie sighed.

"Whatever. Can you guys hurry up and get dressed?" she asked sitting on the chair in the corner of the room and Damon began to button his shirt up.

"So, you're drinking a lot more after whatever happened with Elena earlier." Damon pointed out as he stood in front of the mirror admiring himself before looking at Jessie through the mirror and smiling over at her as she cringed at the whisky.

"Well, curves the cravings, right?" he asked knocking back the drink Jessie gave him.

"About that," he started as he walked over to Jessie. "Not too much, is it?" he asked and he didn't answer as he poured himself more whiskey. "Well that answers that question." He sighed as held his hand out to Jessie, which she took, he pulled her from the seat and lead her out the door. "Damn it, should have gotten that calumet whiskey." He cursed as they got into his room. Jessie ran out the room down to Stefan's room and Damon followed slowly.

"Jessie." He warned following her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, Damon said something _'calumet'_ bourbon whiskey?" I asked Stefan and he walked off to a table of liquor and handed it to me with a smile. "thanks." I smiled back and left the room to go back to Damon. "Here. Are you ready yet?" I asked handing him the bottle. He sighed.

"Stupid move." He noted and took the bottle from me. He sat on the edge of the bed and put on some shoes before standing and pulling the jacket on. "Let's go." He said puling me from the room as I finished filling up Ian's food bowl.

"Stef, you ready?!" he shouted and Stefan came Walking out of his room.

"Commin'" he yelled back as me and Damon made our way to my car. I got into the backseat and watched as Damon took a sip of the strong liquid before handing it to me. I took it gratefully and took a gulp as Stefan got into the car.

"Want some?" I asked wavering it in front of him with a cheeky smile and he snatched it off me.

"gladly." He smiled at me widely.

"I say, tonight we get completely _'wasted'_" I tuned and little shake of my head.

"I'll drink to that." Stefan took another sip from the bottle before handing it back to me. I took it gladly and took a quick swig before offering it to Damon,

"You in?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Can't, I have to get all of us home." He sighed and I lifted my chin up.

"It's ok Stefan we don't need grandpa anyways." And he gave an agreeing look.

"Yeh, we don't need buzz kill bob." We both snickered a laugh.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as Jessie and Stefan shared a bond that honestly worried me. I know I can trust Jessie, but I'm not too sure if I can trust Stefan not to make a move. I like that they get along just not the fact that Stefan sees her in a way Jessie doesn't see him. As we pulled up Stefan almost stumbled out of the car.

"I'm suddenly guessing it's not gonna take you long to get drunk, your half way there." She patted his back and walked out in front of us. She has the most amazing legs. I tilted my head as I watched her beautiful behind and turned to notice I was the only one watching her. I clicked my fingers in front of him and broke his trance.

"Eye's off brother." I warned and he mumbled a _'sorry'_. Jessie stopped and turned to the both of us.

"You guys coming or what?" she yelled and we walked over to her. We all stopped in a line as we looked out to the mass of people that flooded the building.

"Oh, God. I shouldn't be here." Stefan said scanning the crowd.

"Dude, you'll be fine." Jessie smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Come on. Don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families. That would be us. It would be rude to skip it." I added walking into the building with Jessie's hand in mine and she nodded in agreement as Stefan came to stand next to me.

"You know, I… I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." He said scratching his neck with discomfort.

"Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me." I smirked and I and Stefan shared a chuckle. Jessie looked up to me unamused. "I love you." I smiled sweetly and she turned to look the other way and acted to look offended but completely failed when she smiled. "How you feelin'?" I asked moving my head a little closer to Stefan so no one who was close by could hear my question.

"I'm good. I'm fine." he insisted quickly.

"No cravings? No urges? Has that whiskey you been drinking' all day doin' its job? We are who we are, Stefan. Pretending doesn't change that." I sighed.

"Ah, nothing would make you happier than to just see me give in, huh, Damon?" he asked with slight amusement.

"Whatever. It's inevitable." He hummed and Jessie elbowed me lightly.

"I'm gonna go find Elena." He patted my back before leaving.

"Don't embarrass me, young man." I yelled out to him and I looked back down to Jessie.

"You don't have to rub it in his face, you know that, right?" she asked looking up to me and I nodded.

"I know." I smiled down to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Tyler. Go kiss Mrs Lockwood's ass or something." I smirked at her. "Not literally, don't actually do- just go mingle with people your own age until I come find you." She sighed correcting herself and I nodded.

"Yes, I can do that." I leaned down to her. "I can flirt right?" I questioned, a little scared to ask.

"As long as you prove you still love me with sex tonight, were good." She nodded and I smiled before kissing her. Her hand moved from mine turning my skin cold.

"Love you." I smirked and she smirked back.

"Love you too." She said walking from me and I shook my head unable to believe how lucky I am to have someone love e and understand me the way she dose. The first place that came to mind once Jessie was out of sight, _BAR_.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I walked from Damon and luckily bumping into Tyler.

"hey." He smiled brightly and I returned it. "Come with me." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him around the corner and pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind a vase of flowers.

"Yes, Lockwood." I grinned and we high-fived.

"Ok, come on, matt needs cheering up." I nodded and followed him as we entered a room where he stood alone. "Check it out." He said in a light whisper as we moved over to a corner of the room

"Dude, your dad's gonna beat you down if he catches you." Both Tyler and I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, let him try." He spat with a smug smirk.

"All right, screw it." he took the bottle from Tyler's hands before downing some of the amber drink and we passed it around like a 'pass the parcel' game.

* * *

I left Tyler and Matt to finish off the bottle. as i walked through the dance floor someone pulled my by my hand and spinned me around making me laugh. i looked up and smiled at Stefan who was making silly faces.

"you seem happier." i commented and he nodded.

"i am." he twirled me around again. I love this song, _' '_ by '_the killers'_. "you look beautiful tonight by the way." I smiled.

"not s bad yourself Salvatore. you did good with the DJ." I grinned looking over to the man who occupied the music. after I finished my dance with Stefan and getting him to reluctantly agree to letting me decline the next song, I looked for Damon and finally found him with Jeremy and sherif Forbes.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I walked over to Sheriff Forbes and flirted a little with Jessie's permission.

"Thanks, Liz. It's… its really nice how welcoming the council's been. I like my life he in mystic falls. Starting to feel like home again. Especially with Jessie by my side." I smiled and its true, Jessie has made it fell like home again for me, I am happy here.

"Well, then you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. The blood banks, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Shit. I was about to comment when Jeremy came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, sheriff. Um, I was curious if there's been any more information on what happened to Vicki Donovan." He is getting way too curious.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." She tried to assure him but he continued to prod.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." I tried my best to keep down all the curses.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing, but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." she apologised and I watched as Jeremy backed away from us,

"Uh, that's ok." He said lightly before completely leaving.

"Hi Liz." Jessie smiled coming into view next to me.

"Hello Jess." She greeted back with a smile.

"What was that about?" she asked looking back the way her brother had just left.

"I'm afraid Jeremy's starting to get suspicious. Will you be able to just, talk with him? Reassure him of Vickie?" she questioned and Jessie nodded.

"Yeh, of course." She nodded and Liz left with a nod. "Great, just great." She grumbled and pulled my by the collar over to the bar. She picked up a random persons drink and downed it when they weren't looking and quickly placed it back just in time for them to turn.

"Are you drunk?" I asked and she looked up to me with a smile.

"Almost. My plan was to get wasted and its working." She smiled brightly and jumped when Azz tapped her shoulder.

"I just requested for the DJ to put on _'brick_ _by_ _boring_ _brick'_. Let's dance!" she smiled brightly and jumped off the stool and kissed me before running off with Azz and joining another guy on the dance floor. Can't say I liked the fact that it was a guy. I watched as she laughed with her friends on the dance floor and turned back to the bartender who poured me a glass of bourbon.

"Have you noticed what your brother's been up to?" Elena asked coming to stand next to me.

"Nope. Been too preoccupied with yours. Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." I informed and she didn't look fazed.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." She said emotionless like I was stupid.

"Really? _'Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?'_ I know. I know." I moved my hand in the air a little and waved my hand about with exaggeration, "Me. I mean, I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain." I sighed and she was quick to answer.

"No. I don't want you to compel him." She said confidently.

"If he keeps asking questions…" I trailed off.

"Damon, no. I'm serious. I'm not gonna do that to him again. I'll handle it." she assured me and I sighed pulling a rose from the vase next to me.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you." I walked from her and waited outside on the balcony for Jessie to finish dancing.

"…_keep your feet on the ground, and your heads in the clouds..."_ she sung with Azz laughing and I smiled before looking out to the front lawn placing the flower down next to me ready for Jessie.

"Damon, right?" I turned to my side seeing John standing there and I nodded. "You know I don't like you being with my niece right?" he asked and I sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it." I said with a smile. "Are you enjoying the, uh, kick-off?" I asked being the politest I could towards this guy.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot how much fun these small-town celebrations can be." His face completely blank.

"When's the last time you were here?" I asked holding out drink a little.

"Hasn't been that long. My brother's funeral how long have you been in town?" he asked and for some reason I got the impression he already knew.

"Well, not long at all." I confessed. It's not a complete lie.

"So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath. Got to admit, I don't like Jessie being involved with vampires." Yup, he knows.

"I wouldn't overreact, John. Besides, Jessie is safe with me. I'd never let anything happen to her." I said truthfully and full-heartedly.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. Guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw 'em in a church, and burn them to Ash." He said and I felt his gaze burning in the side of my face.

"That is the story, huh?" I asked taking a sip of my drink as I looked over the far stretched grounds.

"Part of the story, yeah." He hinted and I looked over to him, I don't think I can hold this up much longer, it's incredibly boring.

"Oh, there's, uh there's more?" I asked tying to sound amused.

"Oh, there's a lot more. You see, seems there was a tomb under the church where the vampires were hidden away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one that did it." Finally, he confessed to knowing what and who I am. He smiled and I smiled back,

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked as I saw no need for his confrontation.

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way. For Jessie's sake." He nodded, so he's bringing Jessie into this now? Bad move.

"Well, you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice." I asked like he was somewhat dumb.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Yeah. Ok. But you probably ingest vervain, so…" I trailed off.

"Why don't you take a bite, find out?" he said smugly. I was tempted, believe me.

"It's not worth my time." I said walking away before speeding back to him and snapping his neck before throwing him off the balcony. I looked down and smiled happily getting away with what I just pulled.

"Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba." I turned seeing Jessie sound the last parts of the song as she walked over to me with a wide smile before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. Now I feel on top of the world, getting away with murder and being kissed by my incredibly hot girlfriend.

"Well you're undoubtedly drunk." She smirked up at me and took my drink from me before downing it and setting it down on the balcony. I was thankful for her not looking at the bottom of it. She pulled me back into a kiss and I smiled against her soft sweet lips before dragging me back to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." she said seductively as the song _'young and beautiful'_ played by Lana Del Rey. "_Hot summer nights, mid-July, when you and I were forever wild, the crazy days, city lights the way you'd play with me like a child_…" I closed my eyes listening to her voice sing in my ear. I never known anyone to sing so amazing. She truly had the voice of an angel.

"Why have I never heard you sing before?" I asked as she stopped.

"Because it only happens when I'm drunk." She giggled before continuing. "_Oh that grace, oh that body, Oh that face makes me wanna party you're my sun, you make me shine like diamonds. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will I know that you will, will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_" it warmed my heart hearing her sing before I chuckled actually listening to the lyrics for the first time ever.

"I guess those words don't apply to us anymore, Hu?" I felt her lips brush against my jaw in a smile.

"Guess not." She said back lightly placing her head on my shoulder. Her head lifted as the Lockwood boy tapped on her shoulder.

"Mind If I cut in?" he asked and Jessie shook her head.

"I'm gonna go find Stefan, I need to talk to him anyway." She nodded.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"So I kissed Kelley Donavan." My heart practically stopped and I looked up to him with a straight face before bursting into laughs.

"Yeh, good one." I wiped my eyes from the small tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"And I punched matt." I looked up at him again with a straight face.

"You weren't kidding were you?" I asked wide eyed. "Come on." I pulled him with me over to the bar and while the bartender wasn't looking I swiped a bottle of whiskey and Tyler snatched it from me, putting it in his jacket. We both walked into an empty room where we used to hang whenever we were drinking, sometimes with mason.

"We're gonna miss the speech if we do this." I shrugged and he nodded. "Then let's do this." I nodded again and he unscrewed the bottle and we passed it back and forth ranting about life and pure shit as we became even drunk by the minute.

"He hit me, the bastard hit _me_." he said drunkly and I nodded.

"Dude, its expected. No offence but your dads a fucking douche." I slurred and he nodded.

"I know." He hiccupped. We stayed completely silent for what seemed like hours of just drinking.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Where the hell have you been?" she looked up to me dizzily and smiled.

"Hey" she broke into laughs next to Tyler as their heads rolled. I ran my hand over my face and sighed.

"Okay, come on princess, we're going home." I picked her up in my arms and she continued to laugh.

"I don't live with you." She slurred. Even drunk she can still think of the smart comebacks. "Wait, wait, and wait." She called out and I stopped mid step and turned back to Tyler as she pointed to him.

"Bye, bye Ty-Ty" she stopped laughing and lazily moving her hand up and down in a _'goodbye'_ motion.

"Ty-Ty." He laughed and she burst into laughs again.

"Yeh, good bye Lockwood." I concluded and walked from the building over to my car and strapping her in next to me. Stefan must have already gone home.

"Let's go home." I sighed remembering that she doesn't live with me.

* * *

I drove back to the boarding house and grabbing a glass of blood before sitting on the sofa in the parlour and resting Jessie's head in my lap and sitting deep in thought about what happened with uncle John tonight, mine and Alaric's talk with him and what he said to me, _'if you touch her I will stake you without hesitation. And even if you kill me, I'll just keep coming back until I succeed in killing you.'_ Not like it's going to happen but still, this guy is determined. I was pulled out of thought as my brother entered the room.

"We have a problem, Stefan. And when I say, _'problem'_, I mean global crisis. Seems uncle John has a… You don't look so good." I said as he stared at Jessie. He looked completely out of it. "It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years. And after tasting Jessie's blood too. I'm not gonna stay here tonight, for Jessie's safety." He did nothing I lifted her head lightly from my lap and stood before picking her backup. "Let's go baby." I whispered in her ear. "Have a good night, brother." I called out leaving his in the room with the glass of blood sitting on the table.

* * *

I used my vampire speed to get us both to the gilbert house, (including Ian). I wasn't exactly in the mood to dive. I set her down on the bed and putting Ian on the floor before removing all her jewellery and shoes before taking my shirt and shoes off before lying down next to her. She defiantly accomplished getting wasted tonight, that's for sure. As she turned to her side her eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep." I shushed her and caressed her face, taking in her beauty as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

**so what did you think of this chapter? next chapter something happens with stefan and jessie, but what? feel free to guess in a review. please review. i need the boosts. your reviews keep me writing this story. no revies, no chpter ;'( how will jessie react to finding out Damon killed john? or will she? not good, damon keeping all these secrets locked away.**


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed, my amazing usuals :D :* and i absolutly do not mind at all xAmazing, i am happy to know that you like it enogugh to do so :) go for it :D**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Jessie!" a bang was heard at her bedroom door and her Uncle John's callings.

"Go away!" she grumbled loudly burying her head further into the pillow and frowned when she noticed Damon wasn't next to her, which only made her headache worse.

"Here." He handed her 2 aspirin, which she threw straight into her mouth as he held out a bottle of water that she refused. "We have a council meeting, want a ride?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do I have to?" she groaned flopping back onto the bed.

"yes. Jess your part of the council now. Not to mention you should be up for school right now if you're not going to the meeting." She groaned again making him chuckle.

"Give me 10 minutes." He nodded as she rolled out of bed.

After literally 3 minutes in the shower, avoiding wetting her hair, she brushed it through and put it up in a pony tail that fell down to her lower back before throwing on some faded biker jeans and a loose, stone colour, racer back tank top. She put on some chunky lace-up ankle boots and finished her look with a bronze necklace and some wingding sunglasses with bronze like colour lenses. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

"You ready?" Uncle John asked looking over to her as her face stayed straight with tiredness behind her glasses.

"Does it look like I'm still in last night's clothes?" he shook his head. "Well then I guess I'm ready." She walked out the door leaving it open for him.

* * *

"What time did you leave this morning?" she walked straight up to Damon.

"Not long after you woke up I imagine. I texted you." She sighed.

"Can't find my phone." His arm went loosely around her waist as the meeting had started.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised." I stood next to Uncle John as he poured himself a drink and I cringed at the sight of it. I'm not going to touch alcohol for at least… a couple days … or one. Depends on if I get tempted at watching Damon drink his stash.

"Compromised? You mean stolen." He cleared out standing next to Liz a little further from me and John.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered, But when the night manager was questioned, He had no recollection of changing them." she informed and uncle john turned to them both.

"Meaning the vampire who stole the blood Used mind control to hide the theft." He stated to Damon as though he were dumb.

"I know what she meant." He said turning to john and I turned to face them both before waning Damon off with a stare.

"We wouldn't have noticed if John not alerted us to recent discrepancies at other hospital blood banks in the county." She praised the man to my right.

"How lucky for us we have John." He turned to face him with a bored smile as john took a sip of the alcohol he poured himself.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again." She added and I felt the tension raise between the two men.

"Sheriff, might I offer a suggestion?" She nodded as john step forward. "Why don't Damon and I put our heads together?" both Damon and I shared a confused look and the frowning did not help my headache at all. "We can track down whoever's doing this." He concluded and I looked up at him.

"Truthfully, I could use the extra hands. Is that something you'd be willing to do?" she asked Damon, who seemed a little taken-a-back by what was just suggested.

"Well, of course, I mean, if it'll help." He agreed. This is not good.

"I think we'll make a good team. Don't you, Damon?" he asked and I crossed my arms.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe, Even if it means spending time with you." They smiled innocently at each other and as soon as john turned Damon's smile dropped. I sighed and shook my head.

"Right, well I'm gonna leave. Jessie." I looked over to john and gave a questioning hum. "Why don't we get lunch?" I smiled and nodded before kissing Damon on his cheek.

"See you later?" I asked and he nodded with a smile but when he looked over to john the smile had gone and I left flopping my hands to my sides with a huge sigh.

"Hopeless." I breathed walking past uncle john in defeat. Seriously, they can't just get along for 1 second.

* * *

We sat at an open restaurant as I sat with a salad in front of me.

"So…" _here we go_. "Jessie I don't think Damon's a good idea." I sighed and leaned back on my chair, "He's not a good person." I rolled my eyes.

"That's rich for someone who doesn't even know him."

"I know a lot more than you." I frowned at his words and leaned closer to him.

"What do you mean?" _Does he know?_

"He's… Jess… he's a…" I cut him off. _He knows._

"Vampire, I know." I sighed and he stared at me wide eyed. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, then you obviously know you can't have a life with this guy." I'm defiantly not telling him about becoming a vampire.

"That doesn't matter yet. I'm just gonna live life as it comes." I shrugged it off, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"I don't want you to make any stupid decisions." I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. _should I tell him the truth? Maybe I should come clean._

"Listen, uncle john. I have some things I need to tell you. You've always been a second dad to me and I don't want to ruin that, but don't freak ok?" I asked and he took in a sharp breath. "I'm just gonna say it. Uncle John, I'm not a virgin. I love Damon. And I have more than a thought about my future with him." His expression was pure shock, then it turned to hurt and then rage.

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" He breathed angrily.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." I replied sheepishly.

"Did Damon compel you?" my eyes widened to his question.

"What? No! He didn't compel me." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Sorry. Then who is he?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Who's who?" he gave me a look and I clicked on. "Ooo. EW. I'm not telling you that!" he sighed.

"Fine. Jessie, please be careful." I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"I know you hate him, and I get that. But please respect my decision." He nodded and I left him. _Did I really just have that conversation?_

* * *

"I have had a shit day." I called out walking into the boarding house and flopping down on the sofa in the living room.

"Good to see your home." Damon smirked walking up to me and lifting my legs before sitting next to me and putting my legs back onto his lap. "What happened at lunch with uncle dearest?" he asked looking over o me. I lifted my head off the sofa arm and sighed.

"I told him the truth. I know he knows about you. I told him I love you, that I know my future with you and… I'm not a virgin. He immediately blamed you, which pissed me off even more." He stared at me for a moment as thought he was in thought.

"About that, who was your first?" I rolled my eyes.

"God why is this so important?" I asked myself more than to him. "Let's just say, everyone who thought it was _that_ guy, it wasn't. The guy who it actually was prevented me from getting any closer to Tyler Lockwood than what I am now." I sighed and he nodded. I was surprised when he let the subject go, which I was relieved by.

"I need to tell you something." I frowned and took my glasses off for the first time today and squinted my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"So tell." I replied propping myself up a little more.

"Not here." He put my legs in the floor before standing up and holding his hand out for me to take. "Let's go for a ride." I nodded as he pulled me up. "Got my car back by the way, here's your keys." I nodded and took them from him. He being in a jeep wrangler just didn't suit him anyway.

"So why are we leaving the house?" I asked as we got into his car.

"Because Stefan's home and what I'm about to tell you is about him. I don't think he's off the human blood." I widened my eyes and stared blankly at him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked and turned to face him more and he glances over to me quickly before turning back to the road.

"He's different, just the same as when he was on blood. Think about it, the happy mood, the drinking." I nodded thinking it over.

"Ok, so what do we do?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'll handle it. Just thought you should know. And put your seatbelt on." He added and I sighed leaning back in my seat.

"Wish I could say If it mattered if I die." he held my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it and I smiled over to him. "So, it's the Founders court tomorrow." He glanced over to me for a second before asking,

"You're entering?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I was last year's winner. I just thought I'd remind you that I still need a date to this thing. I have to introduce the contestants and crown them. It's gonna be a drag." I breathed out.

"Well I will happily accompany you Miss Gilbert."

"Why thank you ." I smirked over to him and he smiled. "The worst thing is that I have to dress in a fancy, formal dress like them. I don't like long dresses, I get scared I'll trip and fall." He laughed a little. "Drop me off at the Lockwood's?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let me guess, going to visit Lockwood boy?" I giggled.

"You got that from the location or…?" we weren't that far from Tyler's and I had texted him earlier that I would visit him after going to go see Damon. He pulled up just outside the house and I thanked him before kissing him and leaving the car. Before I could knock the door mayor Lockwood opened it and smiled at me.

"Jessie. It's good to see you." He smiled and I returned it.

"You too Mayor Lockwood. Tyler here?" I asked and he nodded before standing to the side for me to enter.

"Yes of course, and please call me Richard, I don't mind when others aren't around." I nodded politely sending a small seductive smile. I always known he wanted me to get with Tyler, sorry Richy, not gonna' happen.

"Hey." Tyler smiled stopping half way down the stairs.

"Hi." I smiled up at him.

"You coming up?" I nodded and moved from the presence of the mayor.

"So, how'd it go after I left?" I asked as he close the door behind him.

"Bad. It's a good job my dad likes you." I laughed lightly with a smile.

"Well I blame you." He widened his eyes and put his hand to his heart.

"Me? You're the one who swiped the bottle." I shrugged.

"You drove me to it." I pointed at him as we both sat on his bed. "So you spoke to Azz since last night?" I asked as I threw the football in the air and caught it, repetitively.

"No. he left with Billy. Haven't seen him since. You think they, you know…?" he asked and I looked at him, we both immediately jumped to his phone on the bottom of the bed.

"Azz where'd you go last night after the kickoff?" he asked as he put it on loudspeaker.

"_Well, I have to tell you something, but I have to wait until were with Jessie."_

"No problem, already here." I pointed out as Tyler handed me a can of .

"_What!? You have me on loud speaker, real nice Ty." _He moaned down the phone and rolled my eyes.

"Spill Bennet." I spat lying next to Tyler on my stomach as we stared at his name on the phone.

"_Ok. After he dropped me off, we kissed."_ I could tell he was grinning.

"You kissed?" Tyler asked. "So nothing new then." He grumbled and I snickered a laugh handing Tyler the can of soda.

"_Heard that!"_ he yelled back.

"Well he said it out loud." I defended. "I gotta go back home to Damon" I said kissing Tyler on the cheek before saying goodbye down the phone to and made a kissing noise to Azz who just said _'love you'_

"Wait a minute Gilbert." I stopped and turned to face him again. "Did you just say home to Damon? You guys living with each other now?" he asked and I scoffed sticking my middle finger out to him as he bobbed his tongue out at me before leaving him in the room alone on the phone with Azz.

"Bye Richard." I called out skipping over to the front door.

"Bye Jess. See you at the founder's court tomorrow." I nodded even though he couldn't see me and left to head back to the boarding house.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

He thought I wasn't there. I could scoff,

"Well, well. He's a liar and a thief." I said plainly with my arm crossed as I watched him standing over the stolen contraband of blood. "So when were you going to share?" I asked smugly. I knew he was lying this morning.

"Go ahead. Help yourself." He offered motioning over to the blood bags.

"No, no, I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." I cleared and he didn't look at all concerned that I could tell Elena.

"So I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me. What's your problem? I have it under control." He shrugged it off.

"Under control? You robbed the hospital." I moved forward to him truly pissed at the fact he had no idea how much the council are onto this.

"So what's your point?" he asked just as plainly as before.

"Fine. Whatever, man. Drink up. Just remember we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes, ask her to tap a vein." I commented now standing right in front of him,

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? Ooh. I can't imagine what that must feel like." His voice careless and gruff.

"Yeah, what's Elena think about the new you?" I asked scanning over the blood before looking back to him.

"Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person."

"Clearly." I said fighting the urge to smirk.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." He shook his head.

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling-"he cut me off to reassure me.

"I'm not having any trouble."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling. There's that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping." I added. _Wow I'm really showing my brotherly side._

"I know that it pains you to see this." He held his hands together. I hummed. "But I'm fine, ok? I'm fine. So please, do me a favour." He took a blood bag from the fridge and pushed it into my hands "And back off." He let the lid drop and walking away until we hear a sigh making me turn.

"There you guys are. You know how long it took me to find you?" she asked walking closer to the two of us and looking around. "What you guys doing down here?" she questioned, how could I not notice her coming down here. She realized when she noticed the blood in my hands, "Ooo. Right." She breathed and Stefan stiffened.

"Not so confident now, Hu brother?" I asked patting his back and taking Jessie's hand leading her from the cellar. "Thought you didn't live here? It's rude to snoop." I smirked and she shook her head.

"Well last time I checked you wanted me to live here so consider this a…" she pondered a moment. "Pre moving in…experiment." She smiled brightly and I hummed before kissing her as we walked into the hallway that lead from the basement. "Now I'm going to go shower in that amazing bathroom of yours and maybe use your toothbrush because I don't have one here. Yet." She smirked and walked away. My heart warmed at the thought of her moving in. she didn't exactly agree to it, but she implied she would which I'm sure made me happier than it should. As I heard the water to begin to fall from the shower I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, partner." Was what I got as soon as I opened the door and john walked in innocently.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that this guy has the nerve to just show up here.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." He stated. _He knows I'm dating his niece and not him, right?_

"Most people take that as a hint." I said closing the door as he walked further down the steps to the living room.

"Why don't we start looking for vampires?" he asked looking around.

"Why the act, John? I mean, you obviously don't care about catching vampires. You're here talking to me." I said as I stood behind him and he turned to face me.

"Actually, I care very much." He claimed.

"What did Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one." I said sarcastically.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Johnathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in fell's church, or so Johnathan thought. And the invention was lost forever." I hummed as I came down the steps and walked past him a little before looking at him again as he continued. "But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped. And now they're free, thanks to you, which means the invention is retrievable." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, what is it?" I asked acting surprised as he stepped past me a little more.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back, and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." Blackmail. I mentally laughed.

"I mean, why bring me into it, John? I mean, I don't even know what you're talking about, much less who has it." I lied through my teeth as he looked around the room once again.

"Oh, come on, Damon. You were around back then. You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" I looked at him as he said everything he needs to know, a woman named pearl. I searched his face.

"I'm not playing anymore." The side of my moth tugged upwards into a small smirk. "Get out." I turned and motioned for him to follow me. "Get out." I repeated

"I beg your pardon?" he asked like it was against the law for me to throw him out of my own house.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because it's fun. I'm not ripping you to shreds right now because of Jessie." I informed turning back to him.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." He threatened again. _Does he think that scares me?_

"Go for it." I dared as I sauntered closer to him. "I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, And I'll kill you, too. Do you understand that?" I asked and I smirked a little with amusement to see fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Mission accomplished. I walked back over to the door and opened it widely, desperate to getting him to leave as I heard the shower being shut off. As soon as he left I sighed with relief and looked up the stairs before going up to Jessie.

"Was someone here?" she asked drying her hair and sitting on the bed. I sighed and lay on the bed next to her.

"Well if you count your ass of an uncle who just tried to threaten to go to the council and expose me then yeh, your uncle john just visited." He eyes widened.

"That bastard." She breathed. "I'm beginning to see why everyone hates him." She shook her head. "He won't do it. He's a coward. He hides behind the fact that he has power over the council." I nodded and pulled her down next to me. I looked at her as she stared at the ceiling and I can't help but think how much more beautiful she looks without makeup. Her skin is completely perfect. Her eyelashes long and her eyes glistened in the little light in the room. Her eyes are almost purely clear blue that has the ability to compel any person without even needing to be a vampire herself.

"You know someone once told me it's rude to stare." She looked over to me with a smile.

"So it is." I replied before trailing my finger across her collarbone. "But you're too beautiful to not stare at." She gave me a small smile and turned back to the ceiling. I kissed along her jaw and on her cheek making her giggle.

"Damon?" I hummed against her soft skin. "I have to go." I immediately pulled her closer to me and groaned into her neck that I so helplessly wanted to bare my teeth into.

"no." I protested. I don't ever want her to leave.

"Then you'd better go get my dress from my house so I can get changed in the morning." I sighed but nodded.

"ok." I agreed making her groan.

"I need to get some other things too, so I'll have to go with you anyway." I stood up and held my hand out to her which she took before securing her towel.

"Fine. But were staying here tonight. We haven't had sex in two days, which is killing me by the way." She chuckled and got a pair of my boxers out the draw before putting them on along with her bra and the rest of her clothes. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded her head. I took her hand and lead her outside to my car.

* * *

As soon as we walked into her room the door was left ajar for Ian, who was lying curled up on her bed. "Hey kitty." She smiled putting her head to his as she scratched his back. "just need to..." she walked over to her closet and pulled out a long bag, which I'm presuming had her dress in it, before going over to her desk and pulling out a couple jewellery boxes and handing them to me, "Please be careful with those." I nodded and took a look inside. The amount of expensive clothes and jewellery she has you expect her to be a millionaire.

She pulled out a shoe box from the bottom of her closet before closing the doors. Next she got an over-night bag and threw in a pair of denim shorts, black tank top and some underwear. I watched as she moved into the bathroom and coming back with I'm presuming a make-up bag along with a brush and toothbrush.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and sat on her bed. "Don't look at my dress." She warned pointedly and when she left I was all the more tempted to do so but I didn't.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After leaving Damon I walked into Jeremy's room and put my arms around his neck to hug him as he sat at his desk with his headphones on and jumped when I did so. After taking off his headphones he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey." He greeted happily. I smiled back at him brightly and let go of him.

"Hey, I'm sleeping at Damon's tonight so could you alert the family ill see them tomorrow at the founders court?" he nodded.

"Yeh, sure. Love you." He said as I kissed his head and begun to walk out of the door.

"Love you too." His eyes went wide and his smile turned to a grin.

"You haven't said that to me since mom and dad..." he trailed off.

"I know. See you jer." I smiled warmly and left to go back to Damon. "Ok I'm done." He nodded and stood up gathering my dress and I took the jewellery boxes from him placing them into the over-night bag "oh!" I ran back over to my dresser and pulled out my curling iron from the drawer. I picked up Ian and held him to my chest as he purred lightly.

* * *

"Is Stefan back on the human stuff?" I asked uneasily as I continued to pet Ian.

"Yup. He says he has it under control." He shrugged as he drove us back to the boarding house.

"And you believe him?" I asked sceptically. He looked over to me for a second before turning back to the road with a sigh.

"Well he hasn't been killing anyone. My only concern is the council and you." He added.

"Me? Why me?" I frowned.

"Because Jessie, I don't know when he'll snap. And believe it or not but to vampires you're blood is more tempting that you can imagine. Especially after tasting it." him saying that makes me think, _does he feel hungry around me? Do I tempt him with my blood?_ I mean I know he has shown his vampire side during sex but I just thought… well you know. I turned my attention to out the window just thinking about it.

"He won't eat Ian will he? Cuz' I know he kinda screwed over the bambi and thumper diet, but still." I reasoned as we entered the house.

"I told you once and I'm telling you now, I promise not to eat your cat." My head turned to Stefan who just walked from the living room and into the hall to us. "besides, I love this little guy." He smiled scratching his head and I tried my best not to show my fear and edgy feelings.

"good." I smiled as he smiled up to me from his crouched position by my arms. I watched as his stare zeroed out on my neck before moving to my lips. "Well I'm gonna go chill out on your bed. You need a TV." I said walking past Stefan and up the stairs and turned half way up the stairs. "you commin'?" I asked and Damon smiled up at me.

"I'll be there in a sec." I nodded and continued upstairs where I lay on the bed with Ian after putting some clean water and food in his bowl.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After Jessie had gone upstairs Stefan spoke up.

"She's scared of me." he sighed and I moved closer to him.

"Well if you didn't look at her like she's your next meal then maybe she wouldn't be scared." he sighed and looked down to his feet. "I mean it Stefan, if you touch her in anyway, I will kill you within a second without thought and without regret. Stay away from her if you can't control yourself." I warned clearly with anger and it's true. I saw him looking at her lips and neck, I'm not stupid.

As I got upstairs Jessie was sleeping with Ian next to her. I hung her dress on the door of the closet before setting down her over-night bag on the desk in the corner of my room. I took a quick shower and took her jeans off so she would be more comfortable and put her in the blanket. The problem with Jessie is that every time she goes to bed she never gets in the cover and even when she does she makes herself cold leaving her arms and the whole of her back exposed to the air around her, causing me to warm her up and cover her arms with mine, not like I'm complaining about having her in my arms.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up to notice Damons arms weren't around my waist, but I did feel the dip in the bed next to me. I smiled brightly before turning and gasping sharply, bringing my hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry." he apologised and I gathered myself after taking a couple deep breaths.

"What the hell?! Do you know how much you scared me? What are you doing? Where's damon?" I interrogated quickly.

"He's just downstairs, I'm sorry. I came here to apologise. I know yesterday I scared you, I shouldn't have told you that I was a ripper and I understand that now. I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be scared of Me." he hung his head low and I nodded before crossing my legs under the blanket.

"hey." I smiled warmly and lifted his head so he was looking at me rather than his hands. "It's fine Stefan. I don't want to be scared of you, it's just damon told me something in the car when we left and it had a big impact on when I last spoke to you. Blame damon." I chuckled and he nodded.

"I am sorry Jess." I shook my head.

"I told you, its fine." I assured him just as Damon came back into the room.

"I got you coffee." He stated sitting it down next to me on the side-table before placing his hand on my shoulder as he looked over to Stefan, who stated his leaving. "So what'd you talk about?" he asked knowing Stefan was way out of the room. I shrugged.

"He just came to apologise for…scaring me yesterday. I told him it was fine, just creepd me out a little. Why?" I looked up at him.

"No reason." He smiled back before pulling me up. "Go take a shower, we need to get ready." My eyes widened.

"Shit I totally forgot." He chuckled placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Then it's a good job I didn't." I smiled and leaned on my toes to kiss him but I didn't quite reach as he made no effort to help me.

"You're gonna have to help me out here." I sighed and he chuckled again before leaning down to my height and kissing me. I know I'm short, I'm well aware of it actually. I'm 5ft 3 inches whereas I'm pretty sure Damon I 5ft 9 inches. So you see why I need help. "You embarrass me." I stated walking into the bathroom.

"No one is around." He said pointedly as he followed behind me.

"I'm small and you took advantage." I pointed at him as he sauntered closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I know something else I want to take advantage of." He groaped my ass and I pulled his hand away before stepping out of his hold.

"no." I said plainly getting into the shower before taking off my tank top, bra and pants from yesterday. "Does Stefan have a blow-dryer by any chance?" I asked moving my hand over the glass to clear it of the evaporation to get a more clear view of Damon as he brushed his teeth.

"With his hair? I'm pretty sure the answer is yes." He replied sarcastically removing his boxers and stepping into the shower with me.

"Good because this hair takes a long time to towel dry." When my hair is wet it reaches way past my midsection, I could most likely sit on it a little. He moved a stray piece of hair around my back before picking me up and pressing me against the cold shower wall. "You know the shower's for getting clean right?" I asked as he kissed over my collarbone.

"Technically, it's not sex." The moment his mouth moved to my breast I zoned out and it wasn't until he stopped that my eyes opened. "That's not fair." I breathed shakily and he smirked against my neck.

"Showers are for getting clean, right?" He mimicked and I groaned.

"Don't use my own words against me Salvatore." I smirked back at him before sliding from his hold and let him wash my back with the body wash I packed. "You could have at least finished me off" I nagged turning to face him.

"But that wouldn't be at all teasing." He whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"ass." I grumbled. I regreted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth, and once again his hands move down and his joke comes out,

"If your offering." He smirked and I opened the shower door before getting out.

* * *

"Hey, I um… wanted to know if you have a blow dryer." I asked looking over to Stefan who was getting ready for the founders court.

"Um yeh, I think Elena left hers hear." I nodded,

"Sure she did." I giggled as he turned to face me with a fake hurt expression on his face as he held his hand to his heart.

"Here you go." I smiled and thanked him before leaving.

* * *

"He claims its Elena's." I chuckled sitting on the bed before plugging it in and drying my hair. Once done I pulled out my curlers from the bag I had packed and begun with the curling while Damon put on a suit. I got to say he is the best person you could put in a suit, they just…suit him.

I walked into the bathroom and did my makeup, it wore blue eye shadow and cat flicks, not like you can spot them much with my long eyelashes. I walked back out to the bedroom just as Damon walked into the bathroom. I pulled on some dark blue panties before unzipping my dress bag and putting on the navy blue gown that had a split up the leg and a fairly deep v by the cleavage. The back closed together like a corset with dark blue, thin ribbon. My jewellery was kind of inspired by my shoes, they were silver with a feather like pattern that held them to my feet, the pattern covered in Swarovski crystals. Mom brought them me for my birthday. I smiled thinking about it. I put on my feather jewellery that was also silver with sparkle to complete my look. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"wow." I turned to face Damon as I put in my last earing and smiled.

"Right back atcha." I grinned and he kissed me as soon as he was stood in front of me. I walked over to him and stood infront of him as Iput his tie on for him a she struggled a little. "Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded, his hand still on my waist. I picked up my silver Clutch from besides me before placing in some clear lip gloss and a little mascara along with my phone that I found at the side of my bed yesterday. I held Damons hand and dragged him from the room after grabbing his car keys and handing them to him.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

She looked like a pure angel. I was stunned by how beautiful she looked. There was no words to come from my mouth but 'wow' because that's all that could escape me. I took my keys from her and let her lead me outside down to the car.

"You look absolutely amazing." I said looking over to her in the car and she sent me a smile that could kill.

* * *

As soon as we got to the event she walked straight into the garden and I couldn't help but follow. As much as I love how beautiful and amazing she is I couldn't help but hate the fact that all the men were staring at her and I had to put my arm on her waist to back them off along with a warning glance. As I looked at her I can't help but think that she's even too good for me. she nudged me lightly pulling me from my thoughts as I looked down to her she quirked her head to the side and I saw what she was looking at and pulled her over to the vampire walking onto the top of the steps.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"In the running for miss Mystic Falls?" he asked sarcastically and I admired the way she just smiled it off.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in." she replied positively.

"Try being so small you have to wear them 24/7" I grumbled and surprisingly she chuckled.

"I remember this event from 1864. I was supposed to enter, before everything happened." They both looked out across the people that passed by.

"Ahh, nostalgia's a bitch." He commented and I tried hard to keep a laugh down.

"If you're just going to mock me, Can you move along, please." She asked politely with a smile.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artefact From Johnathan Senior... Senior, Back in 1864." He leaned down to inform her and its new news to me too as I listened in.

"What are you, his errand boy?" she replied sarcastically turning to stand in front of us.

"I don't know what it is, But I don't want him to have It." he spat back. _This is something that clearly bothers him._

"I could ask her. But you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us, so why should I even bother?" _good question_ and I looked at Damon waiting for answer.

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls, And John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." He said simply. _John leaves?_ I moved to follow after him and Anna catched my hand to pull me back.

"I'm sure things are weird with Eliza and everything, but I wish you the best with this thing, you have a better chance than anyone else here." I frowned before smiling.

"I'm not worried that I look like Eliza, I was winner last year but thank you Anna, and I appreciate it." I smiled at her before going to carol and the mayor's beckoning call.

"Hi mayor, Mrs Lockwood." I greeted and they both smiled widely at me.

"Glad you're here Jess. You look beautiful." The mayor complimented and I smiled sweetly at them both.

"Thank you. Couldn't exactly miss the event could I? _Do we know the winner yet?_" I asked quietly with an excited smile.

"I'm afraid we can't say jess. It's not that I don't trust you-"

"No I understand completely." I nodded smiling. I hate nothing more than kissing these idiots asses. But they're Tyler's parents and let's face it, he's the mayor.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself Jess." I smiled and nodded before leaving them and walking up to John and Jeremy stood at a table.

"Does that mean us Gilberts are destined to be crazy ramblers too?" they both looked over to me Asif they were graced by the presence of the queen, I could choke out a laugh but decided against it.

"Well, don't you look elegant?" This I did chuckle at.

"You look amazing lill' sis." John and I looked over to Anabel after seeing Jeremy's eyes land on her.

"Well, she's very pretty." John commented and I smiled nodding along with him.

"Yeah, yeah, she's a, uh, A friend of mine. Excuse me." he patted John's arm and left after kissing my cheek.

"She's a vampire isn't she?" he sighed.

"Yup." I replied popping the P.

"Why is it that this family always falls for the vampires of this town?" I giggled.

"Is that a hint that you did?" he shrugged and I looked down until turning back to him. "About damon." He turned to meet my gaze. "Threatening him was a stupid idea. He could have killed you, not like he hasn't before, thanks to your nifty little ring." I added scanning the outdoors.

"You knew of him killing me?" he asked suddenly surprised.

"Yes. But I also knew you were wearing your ring. I had nothing to fear of other than boyfriend uncle, rivalry. He doesn't know I know he killed you." I added still refusing to look affected by any of it. Truthfully, I was pissed. I was drunk at the time so it took the edge off and it's honestly why I ended up getting hammered with Tyler.

"Hmm. be careful jess, I don't want you getting hurt, in anyway." I nodded before patting his shoulder and leaving him to go find the gorgeous devil himself.

"_You need to tell Elena about Stefan."_ I whispered up to him and he sighed holding my hand and walking me up to where the contestants were to dress.

"Fine, but I don't think she'll like It." he added. We walked into the dressing room hidden a little as amber left.

"Elena," she jumped a little

"He can't be back here." She noted with her dress in hand.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Does it have to be right now?" she asked probably a little stressed and emotional about today. Mom wanted this for her, I'm guessing it's hard for her.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, But since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." I rolled my eyes at him as Elena breathed a small chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" she asked completely oblivious about the whole thing.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood Elena." I sighed and her smile dropped.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. A month ago, I would have rejoiced. But with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon informed more seriously than I expected.

"I know he's been a little edgy, But he said that was normal." she defended but she just doesn't know.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." I took a sharp berth in and Damon squeezed my hand a little for reassurance.

"Oh, my God." She took a seat on the sofa nearby. _I feel so bad for her, but the sooner she knows the better._

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning how to control it. And now it's controlling him instead." He enlightened and I moved from him to sit next to Elena.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." She giggled lightly in mostly what I can tell is shock and disbelief. I held her hand and she looked over to me sadly.

"Stefan on human blood, Elena. He'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not going to want to stop. Trust me." I sighed knowing Damon's right.

"Elena well get him through this. I know that you didn't need this today, but you do need to know. Better now than never." She nodded. I think she came to a conclusion as she stood from the sofa and begun to pace back and forth in front of us.

"This is all my fault. I'm the one who forced him Jessie's blood in the first place." I shook my head at her and stopped her from pacing as I placed my hand on her shoulders.

"Elena, don't blame yourself." She shook her head.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked walking into the room ad standing by the door and all our eyes turned to him.

"Just filling Elena in on your extracurricular activities." Damon concluded to him and he chucked shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" I could have rolled my eyes.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." She notified to him making him look to the ground.

"We're gonna'…we'll be downstairs, drinking." Damn held my hand and led me to the room. As we left I patted Stefan's shoulder. Walking down the hall we crossed Mrs Lockwood,

"Oh, Jess the line-up's starting. If you go find Richard he'll hand you the cards of names to present." I nodded and sighed when she was out of sight resting my head on Damons arm as I latched onto him.

"I hate this. Why can't we have a normal, non-drama day?" I asked and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm gonna go to the toilet, I'll be right back, ok?" I asked and he nodded. I watched as he left downstairs and I gasped hearing a smash coming from the bathroom, I immediately opened the door to be met with Stefan's vampire self. My eyes went wide as his eyes were left bloodshot, veins protruding under his eyes. He held onto my arm tightly making it sting and I gasped. "Stefan?" he licked his lips. _Shit. This isn't going to end well for me._

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Tina Fell, Escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." The mayor called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jessie didn't turn up downstairs to present you. The mayor had to fill in." Carol moaned to the girls standing at the top of the railing waiting for their names to be called. Elena frowned, that wasn't something Jessie would do. She looked down below her scanning for either Jessie or Stefan, but couldn't find either one of them.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" she asked wordily, even more worried hen Caroline admitted to not seeing him.

"What happened to Matt?" she asked not exactly caring about anything at the moment other than why Jessie and Stefan were missing at the same time. She knows how good tasting Jess' blood is to vampire. It didn't help the fact knowing Stefan's out for the human stuff now too.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Hey, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline asked turning to her.

"I don't know. He just disappeared somewhere. I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." She shook her head regretting ever agreeing to go forward with this without her mother by her side.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked disappointedly.

"I need to find Stefan. This isn't me. I'm not this person anymore. This isn't exactly what Jessie would do but mom was here to help her get through this. And I… I don't have mom like she did."

"Uh, no, no, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out. And believe me, I was all for it. Because there is no way that I can beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom. She was with Jessie then and she's with you know if you believe it." Elena nodded as Caroline reassured her.

* * *

"Stefan, where are we going?" she asked calmly as he dragged her from the building to near his car.

"I don't know. I've…I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. Oh! She knows now. God, she wasn't supposed to find out. I didn't want her to find out, now everything's ruined." He rambled.

"Stefan, you need to calm down."

"I'm freaking hungry Jess!" He informed standing in front of her still with a tight grip on her arm. "You know, since the day I met you, I've wanted to do two things. I can't think of a better time to do them but now. Don't move, don't scream." He compelled her and she repeated his words,

"I won't move, I won't scream. Don't do this." She pleaded and frowned as he moved closer to her hesitantly before placing his lips on hers. As he pulled back the veins reappeared under his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at him trying her best to move. She wonederd why the hell sefan would kiss her, his words repeated in her head, _since the day I met you, I've wanted to do two things._ Then her mind travveld back to when she stood outside her house with a fag in hand,

"_Maybe I chose the wrong gilbert." I chuckled and took it as a joke. "Maybe you should go inside. You're shivering." _she passed it off as a joke that night, not thinking anymore of it, but now she reaslised those words wernt supposed to have been passed as a joke.

His eyes scanned her before moving to her neck.

"God you look beautiful." he moved the hair that covered her neck and he ran his fingers over the soft skin.

* * *

As Elena walked from the steps to be met by an anxious Damon he leaned forward a little,

"Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"I don't know. Cant find Jess either." He added wordily taking her hand. He wanted nothing more than to replace Elena with Jessie right now, knowing she's safe and in his arms. As they moved outside and listened to the music facing opposite each other they bowed taking the time to ask more questions.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly.

"Right now we just need to get through this. If he touches her, he's dead." He informed making Elena even more uneasily and restless. As they danced Damons face remained blank with a worried frown.

* * *

He backed away quickly and she breathed out the air she didn't know she was holding onto.

"I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." He stated pressing himself onto his car.

"Do you want to hurt me?" she asked shakily, her voice full of nothing but fear.

"I want to kill you." He said as though she were dumb as he stalked closer to her, his eyes fixated on her neck the entire time. "I want to rip into your skin, and I want to feed on your blood. Under your skin, pulsating, flowing. Your carotid artery, right there." he touched her silk skin and pointed out her carotid artery as she gulped. "If you puncture this just right, you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess. You don't have to waste any." He informed brightly but she already knew all of this. She listens to the teacher in bio class, how could she not? Its her favourite subject and the human body is something that interests her to no end. His hand went to her cheek as he looked into her mesmerising, clear blue eyes. "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back." He said like a mad man.

"Then don't." she breathed with a frown.

"I just want one taste. That's all I need. Just one more taste?" she closed her eyes as he edged forward to her ear. _"At least you'll come back."_ he added in a whisper but she shook her head.

"Damon's bloods out of my system." He sighed leaning his head on her neck and inhaling the scent of her blood. He leaned back and bit into his wrist forcing it to her mouth. She reluctantly took it down with a gulp and he pulled his wrist back and looked at her once more, her face more relived. "He'll kill you, if not worse."

He moved from her a little more and begun to pace as the sky became dark.

"I know, but I… I can't resist. Do you know how good you smell? How good you taste? I have to." He shook his head and pushed himself further from her. "Run! Now!" she nodded and without hesitation freely ran from him, no longer under the compulsion to remain still.

* * *

"What is it, did you find him?" she asked impatiently as Damon dragged her from the room of people.

"There were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood. And Jessie is missing Elena." He urged and paced a little running his hand over his face.

"Oh, my God. He wouldn't hurt her. He won't." she refused to believe anything more, but deep down she knew it was a lie.

"Let's just find them, ok? Let's get your coat, come on. If he hurts her Elena, I can't guarantee he won't die or be tortured for this." He shook his head and she nodded.

"I understand." She said as they move quickly from the house, not knowing of Bonnie and Azz following them, curious and suspicious.

* * *

"You said to run!" she screamed at him turning to see Stefan in front of her. At this moment she could honestly say she was a little pissed off with him.

"I changed my mind." He choked unable to hide his true form as he sunk his teeth into her skin.

"Stefan! No! Please!" her voice turned weak as he drained her almost completely before being pushed off her by Damon with force into a tree but he soon recovered.

"Jess!" both Elena and Azz scream before being held back from running by Bonnie.

"Stefan. Come on. Get control of it. Come on. It's ok. Come on. Breathe through it, man." He assured, before being thrown into a tree. Of course he was lying, he's dead.

"Stefan, stop it!" All their eyes including Bonnie's turned to Azz as Stefan began to groan and hold onto his head in agony. He came to his realization.

"It's ok. Stefan." He held his hands up his eyes glancing over to Jessie on the floor unconscious. As he ran off Damon ran to Jessie with his vampire speed and without hesitation biting down onto his wrist and feeding her his blood as he held her close to his cheats, cradling her in his arms.

"He's dead." He spat. "I need you to go inside, I want you to act like nothing happened." He stood holding Jessie in a hug as she slowly came back to consciousness. "I know it's a lot to ask. But I need to sort this with the council." He added and Azz looked slightly confused before nodding and pulling a distressed Bonnie along with him.

"Come on Elena, he's right." She nodded looking at Jessie before nodding and following them both.

* * *

"I didn't see who it was sheriff. I stabbed him with a sharp branch I found on the floor from behind and when I turned, he was gone. I called Damon first, I know I shouldn't have but I know he would have been worried." She nodded and put a hand on Jess' arm.

"Its ok jess. You did well. You didn't see anything?" she turned to Damon and he shook his head with a sigh holding Jessie in a hug as she buried her head in his chest.

"No. she was just a little shaken up when I got to her." he looked down at her before looking back up to the sheriff.

"Ok. Well I'm sorry you had to experience this jess." She nodded and gave a strained smile. "You should take her home. She probably needs rest." He nodded.

"I intend to." As she left he looked down at her and inspected her neck, a small mark protruding her skin, although barely visible. "Let's go home." He swept her up and placed her into his car. "I'm gonna kill him." He said angrily and she placed her hand on his as he sat next to her.

"Just… maybe put him in the little jail that you have downstairs like he did you? Feed him puppy blood for all I care. Keep him away from the human stuff." He nodded and put his head to hers.

"I was so worried. My blood left your system and that scared me more than ever." She shook her head.

"Stefan fed me his blood after I told him about your blood leaving my system." She sighed and he nodded.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He breathed kissing her. "You ok?" he asked cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm fine, just drained. Literally." She chuckled and he sighed. "Damon, I'm fine." she assured him once again and he looked over her face for a moment for any doubt but turned the car on and begun to drive back home.

* * *

"All right, now this is getting weird." Damon stated holding Jessie in his arms as they both walked to the entrance of the boarding house.

"We're here to talk." Anna stated just as pearl came from hiding.

"I'm not in the mood. Today's been A no-good, very bad day." He said tiredly and more pissed off than ever. Taking a glance down at Jessie who stood wrapped in his arms with his jacket over her shoulders.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Johnathan Gilbert." His posture straightened as he eyed them,

"I'm listening." He said as he walked closer to her as she held out something for him to take, which he did. "What is that?" he asked as he eyed it with curiosity, taking it from the small pouch.

"Johnathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch." He summed up.

"That's what it turned out to be, yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Johnathan's hand the night they took us. Its dial pointed at me." she informed to him.

"So what is this?" he asked looking back to her, averting his eyes from the device in his hand.

"I have no idea. But now it's yours." _She wouldn't just hand me this_. He thought to himself.

"What's the catch?" he asked letting his inquisitiveness take over.

"There's no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refuse to trust us, and for good reason. Consider this an apology." She concluded and he nodded leading Jessie back into the house where he helped her lay on the sofa.

"You sure you're ok?" she groaned and nodded.

"For the last time, I'm fine." she ensured removing her necklace and bracelet. He lifted her legs and placed them on his lap as he sat opposite her taking her shoes off her feet.

"Running in heals is not fun." She sighed letting her head fall back on the armrest of the chair as Damon rubbed her feet and lifting it again as Elena burst through the door with Alaric.

"Oh, my god, jess!" she ran over to her sister sitting on the sofa and immediately pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?" she asked scanning all over her body.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Alaric." She acknowledged with a nod and he smiled over at her.

"Hey jess. I come bearing gifts." He said as he held out a vervain dart to Damon. "I thought you might want to use it, you know, on Stefan, if he comes back." Damon nodded and took it from Alaric.

"I'll do it. I can get close to him." Elena offered and Damon looked at her sceptically as jess shook her head.

"No. no Elena." She said making a move to stand but Damon refused to let her move her legs from his lap.

"She's right Jess, as much as I hate to admit it she has a better chance of doing this more than any of us." She sighed pulling off her ring and letting it drop to the floor.

"Fine. But if anything happens-"

"It won't. I'm your older sister. If anyone should be worried it's defiantly not you." Elena walked up the stairs hearing the shuffling of the floor that indicated Stefan's presance. Hearing the bang Damon moved her legs to rest on the sofa as he stood and removed his tie.

"I'll be back." She nodded letting him leave a kiss on her lips before leaving.

"You sure you're ok?" Alaric asked sitting opposite her and leaning forward.

"I keep on telling everyone I'm fine and not one person can get that through their thick skull's" she sighed and looked over to him as his feet became more interesting. "I'm sorry. I don't do well with sympathy and being centre of concern or attention. Not my thing. I act out on it." she said looking at him and he nodded. She stood from her place and walked over to the table in the far corner and pouring herself a drink. "Want one?" she asked and he nodded,

"sure." He accepted walking over to her as she held a glass out to him. She looked over her shoulder noticing both Damon and Elena passing by as Damon held Stefan and Alaric followed her gaze.

"You can go. I'm sure Elena will be staying here, no doubt." He nodded and finished off his drink.

"Jess I know you don't like being cared for and all that, but I'm here if you ever need to talk." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks rick. I do appreciate it." he nodded and left. She picked up the bottom of her dress, which was now ruined and walked down the stairs to the cellar seeing Damon and Elena sat opposite each other. He held his arms out to hear and she sat next to him letting his arms wrap around her small body as she buried her head in his chest as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

**So will Jessie tell Damon that Stefan kissed her? and were getting closer to Jessie moving in with Damon guys ! :D i have an amazing idea of how Jessie becomes a vampire, its just waiting for the right time im afraid, but i can promise that you will not e disapionted. i have to remind you to go onto my profile to get a clear view of what Jessie looked like throughout the chapter, the links are all there, it will be a lot easier for you to see rather than me doing terrible description, LOL. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D I NEED FEED BACK.**


	21. Blood brothers

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as Jessie fell to sleep in my arms last night in the dark dank basement I immediately put her to bed after taking off her dress and putting one of my shirts on her to keep her at least a little covered. I left to go back down stairs to Elena to make sure she doesn't go in the cell on her own. After waking in the same part of the house, I woke up Elena after getting myself dressed while Jessie still slept peacefully with Ian who had resided on my side of the bed.

Once I got back downstairs I agreed on letting Elena see if Stefan was ok but when we got in there, he was delirious, at the stage of going back to the past. Reliving all the bad moments he held in his 162 year old brain. I pulled her away from him and lead her back out the cellar jail that I hated, oh, so much. He was going to be in this state for a couple day now, and I was right,

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

**Flashback…**

_"We don't have long." I urged as I heard the angry mob coming towards us. How could she do this?_

_"Katherine. Katherine. How could you? I'm going to kill you, you bitch." His spat out pulling her from the cell on wheels that was led by a horse. I helped him and watched as she fell onto the ground. He will not let her go easily._

_"Damon, hurry. Hurry." I urged again as he clasped his hand around her throat. Before I knew it he fell from his tight grip around her neck onto the dry floor beneath the both of us. How could this happen?_

_"No! No." I ran to him in the little space that parted us, dropping the stake I held in my hands._

_"I just wanted her dead at my hands." He breathed his last words before his chest failed to fall back down from its raised position. "Damon." It wasn't supposed to go this way. I heard the men rushing closer and I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the rifle on the ground and aimed it before coming to my own fatal yet slow death. I watched them put her back from where we took her. I couldn't help but think how this is Damon's fault. Although I love him, he is the reason I am this today._

* * *

**Present day…**

**Damon's POV:**

"Hey, he woke up yet?" My head turned to Jessie who stood at the bottom of the stairs rubbing her eyes of sleep as she stood in one of my shirts and underwear.

"Go back upstairs." I warned and she rolled her eyes but complied. I haven't let her come down her at all since we first put Stefan in here. She's been practically living here since. Not that I minded, I'm actually overjoyed at the fact.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena said from her place of peering through the bars at him.

"You're the one who locked him up." I said pointedly and she looked over to me.

"You helped." _True, but for a good reason._

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people, especially not Jessie, while the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" I asked with a smug smile.

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" she asked and I thought it over for a second but then thought to myself, why would I care for him after making my girlfriend unconscious? Not to mention the little secret I found out about not too long ago.

"Your thing, not mine." I concluded and left her to feel sorry for him some more as I moved up the stairs to Jessie.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I listened in and after Damon had left I looked at my hand that was missing of the daylight ring and just like that, I was sent back to the past,

**Flashback:**

_I awoke suddenly and immediately thinking, why am I not dead? I scanned my body as I pulled open my shirt, noticing not a single wound to be found but noticing the one and only daylight ring I could ever own upon my finger._

_"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." I looked up to see none other than Emily Bennet._

_"Where am I?" I asked in a confused daze._

_"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." She informed and hearing the word brother had Damon spring to my mind._

_"Where's Damon?" I watched her as she looked over behind me and I immediately turned to see him sitting alongside a lake. "Am I… am I a…" I asked only to be cut off again._

_"Not yet. You're in transition." She informed as I turned back to her._

_"But how? I…" I was getting even more confused by the second._

_"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." She cleared up for me. But it's impossible._

_"No. I never…" again I was cut off,_

_"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." She enlightened now getting bored of my questions._

_"And Damon?" I had to ask._

_"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Of course he did, he wanted to turn Eliza. My poor brother. That's when I decided to go talk to him. I slowly stood and may my way over to him as he sat in thought._

_"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone. Let the bitch rot in hell." He spat plainly and it came as no surprise to me._

* * *

**Present day…**

**Damon's POV:**

I moved over to the invention and felt Jessie's arm wrap around my torso making a smile tug upon my lips.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" I glanced behind me as Elena walked into the room asking questions. _What a surprise._

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." I sighed with frustration.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" again with the questions.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but it was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have either of you spoken to your uncle lately?" I asked and felt Jessie shake her head '_no'_ against my back.

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." She informed. And I turned in Jessie's arm putting mine around her.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" I asked_. I honestly didn't mind her being here, its company for Jessie._

"Is that a problem?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." I responded.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to school then Jess?" she asked and I looked down at her.

"Nope. Get Jeremy bring me some homework from the lab? Oh and my finished homework is in on the table, could you give it to him so he can send it into ?" she asked and Elena sighed.

"Okay, sure. See you later." She waved and left after kissing Jessie on top of her head.

"You gonna be ok while I take Stefan his bunny bottle?" she nodded with a sigh.

"At least I have the TV that I'm so grateful you bought." She smiled and I leaned down kissing her. I brought her a TV and put it in my room so she wouldn't get bored and I regret it. She is like and owl, she stay up till 2 am watching nothing but CSI programs. She keeps it at a low level but it's not like it helps when you have vampire hearing. At least she's happy. I went downstairs as she went up after I got the bottle of animal blood from the basement refrigerator. Jessie wouldn't let me keep it in the kitchen one as it's too _'unhygienic'_.

"Brought you something to eat you know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty." I described as he sat with his head hung low.

"I'm not hungry." I almost laughed,

"Pfft. Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it." I rested it between the bars and sighed when he didn't even make a moved to get it. I know that when I was down there I would have had it within a second. But we all know Stefan is not me. "The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up. "I pushed the bottle on the floor and watched as it fell by his feet. He only did as much as glance at it before bowing his head again. "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" I left him to feel sorry for himself and walk into the parlour and answering my phone as it begun to ring.

"Hello?" I asked not recognising the caller ID.

"_Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."_ I frowned.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" I asked as I walked further into the room.

"_Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Jessie and Elena's uncle. You interested?"_ stupid question, _how could I not be?_

"What kind of digging?"

"_I've got an old friend from Duke Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."_ I looked across the room seeing Jessie in the doorway.

"Well, did he find anything, by chance?" She moved closer looking at my phone. I put it between the both of us and seeing that she couldn't reach up to hear it I pushed aside a laugh and put it on loudspeaker.

"_Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number the same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected. Isobel knows John."_

"Whatever. We knew that."

"_Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's It's an apartment in Grove Hill."_

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" I asked and Jessie looked at me with an urgent expression as she swatted my arm.

"_I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."_ He suggested.

"Perfect. Give me the address." I ordered after pretty much interrogating the guy.

"_Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so. I'm not going with you."_ He insisted.

"You tried to kill me." I pointed out and watched as Jessie rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, well, you did kill me."_ _fair point._ I frowned when I got another call.

"Hold on." I put Alaric on hold before accepting Elena's call. "What?"

"_I'm just grabbing some clothes of mine and some of Jessie's, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?"_ she asked and Jessie motioned for the phone but I shook my head.

"Get my under bust!" she yelled into the phone.

"Extra broody." I replied before moving down the steps of the room. "Hold on." I switched the calls, "You drive. Pick me up in an hour." I ordered to the _'guy buffy'._

"_Done."_ He hung up leaving me with just Elena to deal with. "He won't eat anything." I informed sitting on the chair and pulling Jessie onto my lap.

"_He has to eat what's his favourite Kind of, um…"_

"His favourite kind of what?" I asked knowing exactly what she means.

"_Type of animal blood that he prefers?"_ she asked sheepishly.

"Ew. Gross." Jessie rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist like always, loving the way she fits into me.

"_Your joking doesn't help."_ She spoke on the phone as I heard the rattling of coat hanger that Jessie couldn't hear with human ears.

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do." I added.

"_I would say, 'drop dead,' but…" _I gave a fake chuckle as Jessie gave out a full hearted one.

"Stefan likes… Puppy blood little golden retriever puppies with cute, fluffy ears. That's his favourite."

"Damon, that was just cruel. Although I'm glad you didn't say he likes black cats with shiny blue eyes I have to admit." I chuckled kissing her cheek noticing it was Ian walking past us when she said it. "Can I come with you, and Alaric? I don't want to be stuck at home all day, thanks for the TV and all but I still get bored sometimes."

"So you're admitting to living here?" I smirked.

"Can I?" she asked ignoring my question, even though she was avoiding the fact that she slept here every night, I replaced my clothes with hers in my top drawer and that her tooth brush hasn't left the house since we locked up Stefan.

"Fine. But you're staying in the car." she groaned.

"Done. Stupid, over protective, vampire boyfriend." She grumbled leaving the room and I followed her into the kitchen,

"You know I heard that, right?" I asked watching her pour some coffee.

"Oh I know." I took the coffee off her and placed it onto the counter before tickling her sides.

"NO! STOP!" she cried out in giggles and I finally stopped when she felt to the floor.

"I love that you're ticklish." I smirked and helped her back up.

"Well, you're mean." She said standing back onto her feet.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Sorry." Elena jumped as she closed the door to her small closet seeing John in the door way.

"Uncle John. I didn't see you there." she informed and watched as he moved over to a table in the room.

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up." He said as she moved closer to the door, egger to get away.

"I'm actually just heading out, so…" she smiled awkwardly.

"Well, it won't take long." She sighed thinking it best to give up as she turned and watched him pick up a photo of her _'mom'_ and _'dad'_ before placing it back down again.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked impatiently, although not so willing to show it.

"Well I know you know. The same goes for Jess, I know she knows about them too, being on the council and all." He confronted turning back to her.

"Know what? The council?" she asked trying her best to prove that she didn't know what he was talking about, even though she did.

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say? If she knew you were dating a vampire?"

"Which mother?" she asked smugly before turning and walking out the door and down the hall to grab Jess' clothes too.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I glanced over to the blood again before being back to the time I went to go get water for Damon and me to wash with. This is torture and pointless but I'm not going to feed. I refuse.

**Flashback...**

_"I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead." I pondered aloud sitting beside my brother after placing down a bucket of water._

_"As if he cares. He betrayed us. He knew I didn't want to let her free yet he let them kill us." He reasoned washing his hands with his shirt._

_"He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town."_

_"God. This sun hurts my eyes." He groaned squinting at the rays of sun that reflected onto his face._

_"It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling Emily says it's our bods pushing us to feed, to complete the transition." I educated him from getting the information off Emily earlier._

_"That's not gonna happen." he said simply although becoming a vampire wasn't an option._

_"Is that your choice, then? To die instead?" I asked puzzled by why he would want to die._

_"Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Eliza, if not the bitch Kathrine for you. But she's gone. Eliza's gone and I want it over." He was truly heartbroken as he put a fresh shirt on. I saw the tears well in his eyes, this is my fault._

* * *

**Present day…**

**Jessie's POV:**

As Elena got back I took a shower and she got pretty much every piece of my clothing. I put in a black long sleeved top with light grey, vertical stripes and a pair of purple jeans. I put on my black leather under bust corset and my actually, very gothic boots. As always I only put on some makeup which was just black eyeliner and little amount of eyeshade before butting on a bracelet pack that was mainly black and silver along with a three tier triangle necklace. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

"Stefan's starving himself?" I asked walking into the parlour.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." He turned to me as I came into the room and stood beside him. "Again, didn't know you could be so Goth" I rolled my eyes and felt happy with the fact that as he crouched over a wooden desk of some sort and I was taller than him standing in my amazing, killer and most of all badass heals.

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked looking actually distraught.

"He feels bad about hurting Jessie. It's a very typical Steff of martyr stuff. It will pass." He assured her and I rested myself on his back in a hug as I leaned down to his height.

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in lot of pain." I cringed a little. I feel bad for him and biting my neck isn't the only thing I know he's guilty for.

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." He stressed and I sighed.

"I didn't mean physical pain." She cleared up.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be OK here if we run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher." He informed and I stood up before walking over to Elena and kissing her cheek.

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?" she asked and I looked over at him. It's no secret that they've been getting chummy lately.

"I don't have any friends, Elena. You ready?" he looked over to me and I nodded skipping back over to him.

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." He told her sensitively as he put his jacket on.

"I'll be fine." she said promisingly.

"You know you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." He held my hand and began to pull me from the room but stopped when Elena spoke,

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm bringing Jessie with me?" he asked and smirked as he pulled me along again.

"We won't be long." I assured her blowing a kiss her way. I ran over to the car and slid into the back with a smile. "Alaric, buddy. How's it goin?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Hey Jess, I uh… didn't know you were coming."

"Oh yeh, Damon can't stand to be without me." I smiled as Damon got into the car.

"You know it." he smiled back and put his hand on my leg through the seats.

"You know I don't like the fact that you're out to get my only uncle." I chimed as Alaric backed away from the house.

"Well he's an ass and a threat." I pouted and crossed my arm, I felt like child just denied of permission to eat some candy.

"Well you're an ass." I grumbled. The whole ride there was just a load of bull. I'd rather have not been here if I'd have known they were going to talk about all the possibilities of what John is up to.

* * *

"Ok, this is the one here." Alaric stated unbuckling his belt and removing himself from the car.

"Stay. Here." Damon ordered firmly turning to me and I nodded earning a kiss. As soon as her turned his back I got out the car on the other side from Damon and followed Alaric. "I just told you to stay in the car!" I rolled my eyes as he stood on the over side of the car with his arms open with frustration. I shrugged.

"I don't want to stay in the car." he sighed coming round to stand by me.

"Fine, but don't move from my sight, ok?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Stupid over protective vampire boyfriend." I repeated from this morning.

"The records show is was paid 3 months in advance." Alaric informed as we walked up to the house.

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." he knocked on the door.

"Really? Your nocking?" I asked from behind him.

"Fine then well do it your way, but I won't be held responsible if Alaric get his with a walking stick by an old lady."

"Why do I get hit with the walking stick? And how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked and I wondered the same thing so I listened in for his answer.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." He informed. "Vital information." He looked at me and I avoided Alaric's stare.

"Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" he asked as Damon walked over to the door.

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" he twisted the handle to breaking point and let it swing open. He let Alaric in first then me and I turned and watched as he tested his foot through the boundary.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Alaric added as he scanned the hallway.

"Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently." He closed the door and I followed Rick through the hall to outside the living room.

"Uh, Rick, we have company." He informed looking in the fridge. Before I knew it a vampire are a run for us earning him to get punched by Rick, who was wearing wooden knuckle dusters. Damon moved me back before pushing the vampire back across the room and he made another run for Alaric.

"Boys, boys, that's enough." He walked further into the room to get a better look at the vampire. "I know you." He stated and I watched as the vampire yet to be name gave a small smile and stood from the floor.

"Damon?" he asked in shock.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." I informed. _Shit. This guy will probably think Jessie is Eliza. He knows Eliza was in the tomb too._

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" he asked confused I looked over to Jessie and Alaric standing in the doorway. "And why is Eliza human?" he asked shaking his head. I sighed.

"Because I'm not Eliza you dimwit." She spat pissed off and he held his hands up in defence.

"Now that we have that cleared up, time for some questions, where'd you get the money for this place?" Alaric asked curiously.

"A guy named john." I looked over to Jessie and she leaned her head back with a groan.

"That son of a bitch." She spat quietly and we followed henry over to the kitchen where he poured some blood into a glass from one of the blood bags.

"So, how'd you know john gilbert?" Jessie smiled brightly at his question.

"He's my uncle, he tells me everything." Her smiled dropped as he looked at her strangely. "Sarcasm, although he is my uncle." He nodded.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" I asked from my place at the table as Jessie stood next to me.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out. Blood?" he asked and I nodded with a small smile as he slid the glass of blood over to me.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked as he stood against the half wall of the kitchen that lead into the living room.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world Cars, computers, _' '_. There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." He added taking another blood bag from the fridge.

"So, do you live here alone, or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked. _Seems like were going to have an interrogation party._

"That's my friend's very Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" I asked seeing he was getting confused and suspicious.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes how to use a microwave, separate my whites." He smiled lightly listing the things john had for some reason helped him learn.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked eagerly.

"I help keep an eye on things you know, with the others." I cocked my head.

"The others?"

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families. For trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." He informed taking a sip of blood from the glass and I noticed Jessie shuffle a little and I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her hip. Henry eyed us suspiciously before asking,

"I should have known that something was going on with you two. You know El-"I panicked.

"What does John want with them?" I asked impatiently not showing my worry and uneasiness.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." He added with a nod and placing his glass back onto the counter.

"Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder." I smiled trying to make it sound believable.

"Yes he is. I'm glad he's been helping you, you seem like a nice person." She smiled over to him and he gave a smile back before reaching into his pocket and pulling his ringing phone out to look at the caller ID.

"That's John now." I stood before he could answer it.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him?" I said more than asked.

"All right." He smiled brightly and Jessie sighed and I watched as the boy's smiled had dropped into a confused frown.

"Are you gonna answer that?" he asked looking between both me and rick.

"Am I gonna answer that?" Alaric shook his head to my question.

"What's going on?" he asked before making a moved over to Alaric and I grabbed him, turning him to face me while he plunged a stake into his heart.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight.'" I patted his back. "Your words. Just pointing that out." I added before turning to Jessie who frowned.

"Did you really have to do that? I could have talked to john, I mean he is doing this for a good reason." She moaned and I kissed her head as she frowned.

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles. You're not a vampire yet." She didn't look amused as I pulled her with me into the living room and sat her on the sofa.

"Wait, what?" Alaric asked breathless.

"I love her, she loves me. Surely you figured it out by now." I said turning to face him.

"Good point." He nodded.

"Maybe, you guys should take a look around or something, just in case." I smiled at her.

"So cleaver." I kissed her nose and she scrunched her nose before telling Alaric to go check upstairs while I snooped around downstairs. I watched as she moved over to the fridge and peered inside.

"You know we should take this home or you should drink it now, I'm mean it's a shame to waste It." she shrug and I rested my head on her shoulder letting my arms snake around her small waist.

"Good idea. You know you're gonna make a great vampire." I smiled and nuzzled against her neck.

"Thank you." She held out a bag for me and I took it from her as she turned in my arms.

"About that, are we just gonna wait for you to die?" I asked not wanting to wait years. Because I'd do everything in my power to prevent her from dying.

"Well no, if it happens before I make it to 21 then yes." I frowned.

"21?" I asked with an unhappy face.

"What? I don't want to be a minor forever." I sighed.

"You know there such things as fake IDs" she rolled her eyes. "I don't want to wait four years before I get to take you places, all over the world." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I've always wanted to travel." She grinned.

"Mm, I know. But now we have to wait until you either die or turn 21." I moved from her and poured the blood into a glass.

"Find anything yet?" I asked feeling Alaric's presence.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is the place is clean." He sighed flopping back onto the sofa.

"Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge." Jessie stepped into the room with us and threw him a bottle of beer. He twisted open the bottle and gave her a thankful smile.

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." He sighed taking a swig of the drink.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Jessie snickered a laugh before abruptly stopping as Alaric continued while I searched the mail on the desk.

"sorry." she murmured

"Oh, man. I… I gotta stop this. I can't I can't keep searching for her." he said running a hand over his face.

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually moderately healthy." I stated sitting down on the chair.

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I was out for revenge." I reasoned and Jessie scoffed next to me before taking a seat next to Alaric.

"I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough." She patted his arm with a sigh.

"Listen man, she's a bitch, I'm sorry but she is and I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, there's plenty of fish in the sea." He chuckled throwing and arm around her shoulders.

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her." I said remembering how fearless she was. Pure excitement spread had across her face.

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I I'm done with all of this." He stood up and Jessie's eyes rolled back a little as she rested her head on her hand.

"Good job, real sensitive." She sighed before standing and stopping in front of me. I rested my head on her stomach that was covered by hard leather as her fingers nestled into my hair, my arm moving to her back with blood in hand. "You're an idiot, but you not Damon if you're not a little stupid sometimes." I smiled and stood up making her fake pout as I looked down at her with a smile. "I was enjoying being tall, you had to ruin my moment." I leaned down and kissed her until Alaric shouted for us to get moving.

* * *

As we got back Elena was sitting in the parlour writing in her feelings book she calls a journal.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" I asked sitting Jessie in between Elena and I.

"Were you expecting anything else?" she asked with a smile and Jessie yawned putting her head on my lap and her feet on Elena's lap.

"No." I shook my head.

"Ahh. So, how was the _'errand'_?"

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having. An existential crisis." I said with a small smile that said, _'yes, yes he did almost cry.'_

"It was sad." Jessie agreed turning on her stomach.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" I asked petting Jessie's hair.

"I thought you didn't care." Elena asked raising a brow.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." I shrugged and Jess scoffed.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years. Punishing him for... Eliza getting killed." she reluctantly brought up the subject.

"This is my fault now?" I asked a little pissed to know the tables always turn on me.

"No"

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon." She agreed before making another hit at me. "I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." _Low blow_, just because she knows him as the _'good Stefan'_ means that he can't be anything but. Jessie sat up and glared at Elena and kicked her journal out her hands, I tried hard not to laugh but I did quirk a barely visible smile.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching. And cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get e rest of the story?" I stood to face them both truly pissed at Elena.

"He said there was more." She nodded with a frown. I could have scoffed.

"Yeah. That's an understatement." I turned away and moved to leave.

"Way to go sis." Jess spat standing and following me.

"Damon. Damon. Tell me." Elena pleaded pulling me back to face her.

* * *

I stood by the table in the corner of the room with a drink in hand. I told them everything apart from when I told Stefan that there was no life without Eliza, and obviously I see now that that isn't true.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Wouldn't have met you if he didn't turn me." I looked at Jessie and she smiled lightly.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but…" I downed my drink as she talked and re filled it as she finished,

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." I shrugged.

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care." She shook her head before storming off and Jessie blew out a puff of air.

"Where you goin'" I asked confused.

"You think she's little touchy?" she asked and smirked, Jessie always seems to lighten my mood. I walked over to her and kissed her like I would never be able to kiss her again. I just love her so much, I didn't think it was possible.

"Stefan's gone!" Elena yelled before running off. "I'm going after him!" we pulled from our kiss and Jessie made to leave but I stopped her.

"Let her talk to him. She'll get him back" she nodded and lay on the sofa with a sigh. "You know, I've recently noticed how much you frown and sigh, it's not good to do so many negative things in one day." She shrugged.

"It's all the stress and drama. Can I tell you something that is completely stupid?" she looked from the ceiling over to me and I nodded kneeling next to her.

"When my parents' died I realized something…" she took in a sharp breath. "This is life. This is it. Sitting on a couch with nothing but the future to fear of. Every decision that I make effects the way I live, the way I'm going to live, and it doesn't mean anything. People have their own problems, they don't care, and I mean to one person you may be the world but to the world you're one person. And that's exactly it, I am destined to die, its fate. I know I agreed to be a vampire but even if were here until the end of the world it either ends in fire or ice, right? Life is nothing. Not unless you have someone or something to live for. And I was scared that I'd end up alone with no one to live for but myself. I know it's the worst thing ever to think but… if I lost Elena or Jeremy before dying myself…" She let out a nervous chuckle as I watched her intensely. "I would have ended my life. And then you offered me something that scared me even more, the reason to live. I carried the thought of being a _'nobody'_ in my head before I even lost my parents and then I get told that I'm not. That I could be something to someone forever. And it scared me. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is thank you and I love you. But now I have this whole new fear, that I'm going to lose you" a tear fell down her cheek and I frowned to see how when she thinks deeply too deeply into things, she doesn't get closure like most people would find after being so intent of getting good thoughts from the bad, but she just gets _bad,_ she gets negative thoughts from it all and It worries me.

"Jess, you are never going to lose me." I shook my head and pulled her into my arms. She lived her whole life on fear. I don't want that for her with her existence with me. It was then that I decided I _will_ keep her busy. We _will_ travel every cubic meter of this earth so she will see that life isn't just people who are just needing to live for somebody, I'll show her that it's filled with exotic people with extraordinary talents and live a happy free life because that is what this world is. It's amazing. She needs to see that.

"Now I'm depressed" she laughed at herself and I pulled her up off the sofa as I stood.

"Don't be. This life that you have is precious and were going to our lives to the fullest when you turn and all the drama around us has finally stopped, if it stopped. We're gonna elope baby!" I yelled making her laugh with a bright smile. She shook her head.

"You are so crazy." She smiled.

"What? You telling me you wouldn't want to get married on a beach far far away?" I asked teasingly and she laughed. "Little boy lost." I called out and she turned to look at Elena and Stefan who had just entered the room hand in hand. I frowned when she shuffled lightly.

"I'll be upstairs, Jess, you commin'?" Elena asked letting go of Stefan's hand.

"Yeh." She smiled before kissing my cheek and leaving with Elena.

"Good night, Damon." Elena called and I sat on the nearest chair grabbing my drink from the table next to me.

"Thank you." He said walking closer to me and sitting in a chair.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world." I took a sip of my drink.

"I mean it. Thank you. For helping her take care of me."

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt." I spat out. Its true he thinks everything do is his fault and he doesn't realize it only makes me feel bad and him feel bad about it too.

"Do you feel guilt?" I thought it over for a minute, I don't feel guilty about having killed john and not telling jess, I don't feel guilty about not telling her that Eliza is out the tomb and I have no idea where she is nor do I care.

"If I wanted to, it's there." we stood silent for a while and he ended up standing as I took a sip the alcohol In my hands letting it leave a burning trail down my throat before leaving again. "Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision. She knew about what Kathrine told me and now I realize that I t was a complete lie and she was in with it." I admitted honestly.

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse." He enlightened me.

"Witches, Judy little things." I added knowing after I talked with Jessie tonight how important turning someone can mean a lot more than for revenge like I used it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you, and I still do." I spat out simply.

"I know." He bowed his head.

"But not because you forced me to turn." I shook my head.

"Then why?" he asked like he doesn't already know.

"Because, when I sat outside that tomb after finding out Kathrine wasn't there, Eliza was… Emily told you something more when you had your little chat didn't she." He furrowed his brows. "You knew she was a vampire Stefan. You knew she was alive all this time. Enlighten me, why do I remember her heart getting ripped from her chest?" I asked standing close to him and he didn't answer until I moved past him,

"She tapped into dark magic. Very few witches can do it, she took a risk of her life to help save her life from Kathrine ending her life altogether." I nodded. It's all I needed to know.

"It doesn't matter now I have Jessie and when she is turned, which today I found out is at her 21st birthday or sooner by the way, were leaving and I'm showing her the world. You'll finally get what you want, me to be gone." I walked upstairs into my room seeing Elena and jess on the bed watching some horror move. Elena was scared to no end and Jessie sat laughing at the woman walking up the stairs into an attic.

"Stupid idiot!" she laughed out shaking her head.

"Money well spent." I said making Elena jump out of her skin after the scary part just came on making her shriek.

"Ooo, double scare!" Jessie grinned with a laugh, nudging her sister who just stood from the bed.

"Yeh well now you both scared me I'm going back to Stefan. Thanks by the way, for helping me with the not sleeping I so wanted to do tonight." I smirked at her lying down next to jess and pulling her down with me from her sitting position.

"Close the door on your way out." I retorted happy to know she did so. "Do you have to have that thing so loud? Don't make me regret buying It." she turned in my arms and bobbed her tongue out at me. "I love you so much." She smiled before kissing me quickly and getting from the bed much to my disapproval. "Why?" I groaned into the pillow.

"I have to put on some pyjamas, brush my teeth and finally take of the leather contraption around my waist." I looked at her and noticed she still had her shoes on too.

"What about the boots?" I asked and she cocked and eyebrow.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're kinky?" she asked and I chuckled. "Won't be long." I nodded and stripped down to my boxers before getting into the covers and opening the other side ready for jess. When she came back, in some short pyjama shorts and a tank top, she pushed the cover back down and lay on top of it.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged still watching the TV. (Not facing me). I peeled the cover of me and lay it over her so she had something to keep her warm. I don't exactly need anything, not like the cold affects me. She pushed it back off her and I groaned before tickling her.

"No! Ok. Ok I give! I give!" she yelled and I smirk pulling the cover back over her and hugging her closely to my body. She grabbed the remote from under her pillow, which I noticed was some kind of habit of hers, before turning of the TV and turned in my arms before closing her eyes. I caressed her cheek earning her to soon fall to sleep and I kissed her had before falling into my own, much wanted slumber.

* * *

**I hope you don't think I was bold about writing about how Jessie felt towards life and loosing her family :S please tell me what you thought, PLEASE REVIEW, YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW. and i will also remind you to just take a quick look on my profile to get the link for Jessie's outfit. Easier for you to see than go from my terrible describing. I ****welcome both bad and good reviews :)**


	22. Isobel

**Unlike usual I am answering comments down below, (after the chapter has ended) please read :)**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up covered by a wall soft linen sheets, wrapped up in my own cocoon that I never wanted to leave. I smiled hearing Damon's voice sound from the bottom of the bed.

"Are you planning on getting lost?" I giggled peering my head from under the cover to smile at him.

"I wouldn't mind it." I watched as he moved around to the side of the bed and sat next to me before hovering over me and begun to kiss me as I moved my arms from the blanket so I could pull him closer to my body. I groaned hearing my phone ring.

"Leave it, I'm sure whoevers calling can wait a few minutes." I nodded pulling him back into a kiss and sighed when my phone stopped ringing and his started. I opened my eyes as it continued and I tried my best not to let it ruin the moment but it was no use.

"I'm sorry I have to." Her groaned as his kiss planted my jaw and not my lips when I moved. "Shit. Its Elena, tell her I'm sleeping." I urged pulling the cover back over my head and I felt him shift taking the phone from me.

"What?" he asked still on top of me.

"_I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the founder's day parade. If I don't, I get the wrath of Caroline and wanted to know if Jess was awake to come help."_ I shook my head vigorously, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"She's, uhh… sleeping still. Wrapped up like a burrito." I rolled my eyes pulling the blanket from off my head.

"_Ok well tell her to stop by and help a little when she's up, she is after all last year's miss mystic falls so. I also wanted to check in first, before I left to go help."_ I heard her as I propped myself up on my elbows to get closer to the phone.

"Well, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed my nose.

"_I'm checking on Stefan."_ She cleared up and I smirked.

"Oh, him? Oh. He's…He's terrible." I frowned. I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him at all. It'd help if we talked, clear the air.

"_What's the matter?"_ she asked playing the part of concerned girlfriend.

"He's just back to boring, Strait-Laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." He sighed bowing his head so his was touching mine.

"_Don't forget who helped Me."_ she chimed smugly and I let a small smirk creep onto my lips.

"I hate myself." He sang back and I kissed his neck as he lifted his head back up. "Hey, did Uncle John mention anything to you about mine and Jessie's field trip with the history teacher?" he asked and I frowned playing with the bottom of his shirt as I listened in on their conversation.

"_No, I've still been avoiding him."_ She replied with a sigh but I don't blame her, she told me about how he confronted her.

"Why? What's he up to?"

"_I don't know. But I'd love it if you could find out for Me." _he glanced to the side noticing Stefan and I shuffled a little.

"_I gotta go. I'm late."_ She informed.

"Have fun with the Mystic queen. I know I'll be sure to show my appreciation to the old mystic queen for doing well for the town when she wakes up." He smirked down at me and I shook my head in humiliation.

"_Ew. I didn't need to know that."_

"Elena called." He informed not moving from me and I kept my eyes averted from Stefan, not knowing how to approach him anymore. "Can I help you with something or…?"

"Umm, no I just wanted to tell you that I was headed to the school to help Elena and wondered if Jessie needed a ride. But I see she doesn't so, bye." He left as fast as he could run in vampire mode and I turned back to Damon holding onto his collar.

"So you're not going to help the others." I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "Does that mean we get to have our own fun?" I nodded and laydown pulling him with me.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

I was thinking of ideas for floats as I sat by Bonnie and decided to show her what Jessie did for the last years float.

"Let's reference last year's Miss Mystic float." I informed quickly typing on my mini laptop before turning the screen to her, "This is what they did last year." They did masquerade, but not like the mayor has for the town event. No, this masquerade was what you would really expect, beautiful huge gowns that looked like they came from the 18th century, extravagant masks that held a certain beauty and poise. Despite the fact that it was actually classy and held Jessie's beautiful face I refused to believe it is what I wanted. "And it's exactly what we don't want to do." I informed and Bonnie's mesmerized eyes turned from surprise to disgust, going along with me like a true friend at the fact that I despise Jessie.

"Ew." I smiled at her and admire the way she stood beside me with the whole hating Jessie thing.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I'm gonna need another shower." Damon said breathlessly from besides me and I chuckled caressing his abs.

"You only have yourself to blame." I stated matter of factly, he kissed me first.

"Want to join me?" he asked sitting up.

"Give me a minute." He nodded and kissed my head before walking into the bathroom. I moved over the bed hearing Damon's phone ring just as he turned on the shower. "It's Alaric." I informed and he came back into the room.

"Alaric? What does he want?" he asked frowning walking besides me.

"I don't know, I haven't answered it yet." He rolled his eyes at me in I picked it up before handing it to him and left him as I went into the bathroom to put my hair up before getting into the shower.

"Why?" I heard and I peeped my head around the glass. "Fine, just give me a few and I'll be there."

"What did he want?" I asked curious as he stepped into the shower with me.

"We go to go pay a visit to the teacher. Something he needs to tell us, I don't know." I nodded before quickly washing and stepping out to get dressed.

I wore blood red, high waited shorts and a loose, white, pussybow blouse of which I barely tucked into the one side of my shorts. I put on some 50 denier socks that stood just below my knees and a black trilby hat. All after brushing out my hair and brushing my teeth of course. I left my eyes bare of makeup and out on some lipstick, the same shade of red as my shorts and let my hair flow naturally. As odd as the whole outfit sounds it works nicely. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"So he didn't say what he wanted?" I asked as I turned to face Damon.

"No. just that he needs to talk." I nodded and walked from the room down to his car. It's pointless me having a car, I rarely use it anymore.

* * *

"Damon, Jessie. Thanks for coming." He acknowledged walking into the room of wrinkled heads.

"Sorry I'm late. The dog ate my… uh Never mind. What's all the furrowed brows?" he asked now frowning himself as I clung onto his arm.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric informed from besides us lifting his head.

"Isobel's here? In town?" I sighed and walked over to Elena and latching onto her making her lips tug upwards in a slight smile while damon begun the interrogation.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked now standing over by Stefan who I hadn't noticed until now.

"No." was his simple reply.

"No, they're not?" Damon asked holding his arms out in frustration as he stepped closer to rick.

"No, I didn't ask." He cleared

"What about the invention?" he continued.

"Didn't ask." _Next question_,

"Does she know about the tomb of vampires?"

"I don't know." He lightly shook his head

"Did words completely escape you?" he asked now invading in his personal space.

"Damon!" I hissed making him turn to me.

"I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric pressed angrily now losing his cool.

"What did she want?" I'm pretty sure I was going to be his last question.

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena informed as she moved her hand that was supporting her head.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan added making things a lot easier for all of us.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said over to Elena who sat in front of me.

"I don't really have a choice." She informed and I frowned before looking up at Alaric for a better explanation.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric noted from his place leaning against the desk.

"Ooh. I take it that's not ok with you guys." I glared at him and his gaze left mine in defeat.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." I looked down at her with concern.

"Elena, are you sure? I mean this is a pretty big deal." I stressed moving and standing in front of her.

"Well I'm not gonna have her going around and killing people because of Me." she urged and I sighed, putting my hands up n defeat.

"Ok. And just so you know, for future references, the phrase is _'so the blood won't be on my hands'_" she glared at me and threw a nearby piece of paper at me that she scrunched up. "Okay, ouch!" I yelled out in annoyance to it leaving a small scratch.

"Alright, now we need to think plans." Damon rested his hands on my shoulders as he said this trying to catch my attention. "Anyone? Any ideas?" he sighed.

"Maybe we could wait outside while Stefan and Jessie go with Elena inside, just in case anything happens? I mean think about it, we don't want to scare her off with too many vampires, and Jessie can hurt her from far away without people noticing if she tries anything." Alaric piped in and I was a little uneasy about being around Stefan and I still haven't had the chance to talk to him yet.

"Then why are we outside? Jessie is not doing this by the way." Damon asked and I rolled my eyes turning to face him.

"1: because you can hear everything that goes on inside so if anything happens, your outside ready and waiting and 2: I am doing this, this is my sister so stop being overly protective every time something like this comes up." I responded simply making him sigh before turning back to Alaric.

"You, call Isobel, tell her the meeting is in the grill. You get yourself together and go with Jessie and Stefan, now. Me and rick will catch up." She nodded and stood while Alaric called Isobel. "I don't like this." He muttered and pulled me back from following Stefan and Elena. "Be careful." I nodded as he leaned down to kiss me but laughed when his head hit the rim of my hat. He took it off and pulled my into an unprepared kiss, which I accidently moaned as his hand on my back pulled me closer to his body.

"Alright, break it up." Elena ordered making me pull back. "We didn't order a live sex show." She murmured, which I almost didn't catch. Damon smirked down at me and I took my hat from him before leaving after Elena who had just left the room.

As we got to the grill Stefan and I moved over to Elena and told her which table was in our best view. She looked as nervous as hell so I ordered her a coffee. I frowned when she jumped as the waitress placed it down next to her. She looked over to us and said something I couldn't make out.

"She said thank you and she's happy that were here." I nodded.

"ahhh." I blew her a kiss make her twitch a small smile. "Mommy dearest is here." I groaned and he put his finger to his lips then pointed to his ears. I nodded to him and put my thumbs up to show I understood.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I looked over at the grill across the road restlessly and turned back to Alaric who stood with his back to the building with and arms crossed.

"We should be in there." I informed moving to sand next to him.

"No. Isobel made it clear we're not to step foot inside. Good job it wasn't part of the plan." He responded firmly.

"I'm not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant." I argued because if he thought I would he's terribly stupid.

"You're not gonna kill her, period." He spat back.

"She ruined your life, and you still want to protect her?" I asked and begun to move again.

"She's my wife." I looked back at him with him smugly making him correct himself, "Was, was my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is Cold and detached." He shook his head and I scoffed. This guy is a vampire hunter and he doesn't know about the humanity switch?

"Yeah. She's given up her humanity." I enlightened.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity. He's a good guy. Oh, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you when you're with Jessie. But with her, there was There was nothing." I can tell this guy is confused and distraught but I'm just gonna push past the whole _'I feel sorry for you'_ thing.

"You can turn it off like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He-He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of_ 'How I met your mother'_, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road; No guilt and shame, No regret." I stopped pacing and stood next to him as I lectured him on the _'non-emotions friendly button'_ "I mean, come on. If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." he said turning to me and I moved away from him to look back at the building I was so desperate to be in.

"Of course I have to most things, Rick. That's why I'm so fun to be around." I informed looking and wishing I could just be sure if Jessie is ok. Then I remembered I own a phone.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Honestly it was boring. I just wanted for it to be other and done with. I know it's a little harsh but I'm literally just watching two people talk for what seems like years. I could have screamed _'hallelujah'_ when I got a text, in fact I almost did when I saw it was from Damon.

_-are you ok? I feel helpless- Damon_

I smiled and looked at them before turning back to my phone.

_-I'm fine, but incredibly bored. Elena just looks intrigued right now. It would be more fun if I could her like you can. - Jessie_

I sighed just typing it.

_-well, neither of us can I right now. Alaric pulled me away further than I thought. Love you. xxx-damon_

I smiled brightly.

_-love you too. xxx-Jessie_

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"-He was the first one that told me about vampires." She told me and it just about summed it up, uncle john being the reason to why my birth mom wanted to be a vampire in the first place.

"So, what made you want to be one?" I asked curiously as I looked at her emotionless face.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena, All of which I'm sure you've thought about." she asked and honestly I have, Jessie has the right idea but then stopped thinking about it when I thought of all the things I couldn't have. I shook my head almost immediately. "That was your first lie. It's inevitable. You're gonna get old. Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long When you're human." I had heard enough. I can't take this anymore, it just makes me realise that it's true, everything she's saying.

"I'm sorry, But I don't have what you're looking for." I stood up and looked over at Stefan and Jessie, who jerked.

"Sit down." I complied seeing Jessie grabbing a knife from the table and rolling up her sleeve.

"And tell your boyfriend to walk away and that sister of yours to put whatever it is she's holding down." I nodded at Stefan and he pulled the knife from Jessie just in time. "I want the invention." She spat coldly.

"I don't have it." I replied and she smiled cruelly.

"I know that. But Damon does. And you're are gonna get it for Me." she informed like it was absolute.

"He's not gonna give it to me." I shook my head.

"No. but he'll give it to your little sister now wont he. If you don't get it me then the blood will be on your hands." She stood and grabbed her bag before moving. "It was nice meeting you, Elena." She called out from behind me and Jessie immediately came to a stand.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was pissed at the fact that when Bonnie saw Stefan, she turned and completely ignored the fact that her best friend, my sister was crying.

"That bitch! I know I don't know what she said, but that bitch! And Bonnie." I scolded as Stefan put his arm around her.

"You ok" she put on a small fake smile and nodded.

"I'm fine." she breathed but the truth is, she's not, and we all knew it when she buried her head in Stefan's chest and begun to cry lightly. I rubbed her back and decided to let the conversation drop. "Can we just go?" she asked still a little teary.

"Yeh, yeh of course." I nodded along with Stefan and we left to be met with Damon immediately. I shook my head when I saw he was going to ask what happened, but she doesn't need this right now. I pulled him away from everyone else.

"Listen, she wants the gilbert device. I want you to just…" I sighed, _I can't believe I'm gonna say this_, "I want you to find out where she lives and sleep with the bitch for all I care." His face dropped and he was about to speak but I cut him off. "The point is, just threaten her. Let her know that she's dead if she thinks she can boss my sister around and get what she wants." He shook his head sternly. "I'm not saying sleep with her. Just maybe, show her a little skin." I ran my hands over his chest and turned my voice down to seductive mode. "Get up close," I moved closer to him and leaned up making his eyes close and his head drop forward and his mouth slightly open, I let my lips lightly skim over his. "Maybe just-"I let my tongue slide across his top lip lightly and kiss him before pulling away. "See, not so hard. You of all people can pull that off." He sighed and put his head to mine.

"I'm not going to kiss anyone other than you." He replied and I groaned.

"Oh come on damon. I'm asking you to. I kissed Bree, you kiss Isobel and were even." I reasoned but he shook his head making me sigh. "Stop being the loyal boyfriend for just a couple minutes." Seeing that didn't work I said the one thing that ensured he will. "I kissed Stefan." His eyes shot open and his heads lifted then he laughed before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Not funny." His smile remained but began to fade when he was realizing that it was the truth. He stormed off and I sighed heavily.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Now I'm ready to go kiss this bitch! I don't think I've ever been so angry at Jessie. I needed payback and this is the best way to do it.

* * *

I sat playing strip poker for a little while, it was fun.

"Uh-Oh, Cherie." I sounded over the music. "You won again. Hope I'm wearing my good underwear." I stood unbuckling my belt and pulling my zipper down just as Isobel entered the room.

"It's just on blast from the past after another. No, no, no." she pointed to my jeans and I hummed before closing them again.

"Cherie." She said something in French too that made her leave and I wiggled my fingers in _'goodbye'_

"Mmm. it's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." I informed as I put my shirt back on without buttoning it.

"How'd you find me?" I sped over to her and leaned my arm on the wall beside her head to invade her personal space.

"Searched all the neighbourhood bank-Owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

"Oh, I should have known. You were the one who taught me that." I hummed at her. "What are you really doing here?" she asked without a streak of emotion on her face.

"Well, you caused quite a stir when you blew into town. So, everyone except for me you would have hurt." I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up more towards me.

"I'm so sorry." she pulled me down into a hug before pulling my head back by my hair. "Did you bring the device?" she asked and I chuckled at her before she sped away.

"ow." I rubbed the back of my head. That surprisingly hurt. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?" I asked as she turned back to me.

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." I moved over to her as she smiled.

"I'm sure one of the many. You know, this little invention, what do you want with it?" I questioned as she turned away before turning back to me.

"Oh, me personally?" she held up one of the glasses of wines for me and I took it from her placing it back down. "I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told." I stalked closer to her and held her chin while her hand rested on my chest, it couldn't have felt more wrong for me. "You know, Damon, we're on the same side." She informed and I scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? Which side is that?" I asked politely.

"Eliza and Katherine's." she informed and both my fake smile and hand dropped. Kathrine and Eliza together? Impossible.

"She wants John Gilbert to have the device." Her hands came to the sides of my face before my neck. "And I think that you know that she's not happy When she doesn't get what she wants." I pushed her hands off me and pushed her away.

"Why are you doing their dirty work?" I asked truly pissed off and stalked around to her.

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants. And I'll tell you that Eliza's turned to quite the bitch if she already wasn't before." She informed with a shrug and again I scoffed for the hundredth time I've been here.

"So do I." I said not truly believing it myself.

"Oh, really, Damon? You do? Let me ask you, being here by command of your little girlfriend," I catched her hand pulling her closer to me "What should we do now?" she asked and we both chuckled. I did not want to do this but I want revenge. I just thought of Jessie and Stefan kissing. It was enough to make me kiss this rat. "Oh, yeah. Memories resurface." I noticed myself doing exactly what Jessie did earlier to me when we were outside the grill. She impatiently sped us over to the couch straddling me. If I didn't feel so wired and unhappy kissing her I could have slept with her but after kissing Jessie, believe me kissing another person will never feel right or even remotely as good as it should feel. It made me feel guilt but most of all disgusted. I slammed her head on the floor within a second.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up." I spat down at her. "You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about. Going after Elena- Bad move. You leave her and Jessie alone, or I will rip you to bits, because I do believe in killing the messenger." I said leaning down to her to whisper, _"you know why? Because it sends a message."_ With my hand firmly around her throat I lifted she before pushing her head back to the floor earning a cry of pain to escaped her lips. "Eliza or Katherine wants something from me, you tell the little bitches to come get it themselves." I hissed at her and left angrier than ever.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as Damon left I cried getting into the car. Forgetting Stefan and Elena were even in the car with me. I shouldn't have told him this way, but I knew he'd get pissed and look for revenge.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked looking into the back seat at me. I immediately dried my eyes and nodded.

"Yeh. Just wanna go home." She nodded and I looked out at the window.

As we pulled up at the gilbert house I couldn't help but think that this doesn't feel like my home anymore at all. It just feels like my second home where I come to just visit family. Before I could get out the car Elena turned to me and said something that made me realise I don't live here anymore,

"See you later jess." I didn't reply I just nodded only thinking about Damon.

"So you told Damon." I sighed looking back at Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I just, I needed him to do this and he wouldn't have without a reason. He need to know anyway." I said putting my head back on the window.

"No, it's ok. I understand." he said wordily and I think I know exactly what he was worried about.

"I won't tell Elena." He let out a relived breath.

"Just, one thing." I nodded facing him again as he pulled on the drive. "You said you kissed me. You didn't. Just make sure he knows that when he gets back." I nodded and gave him a small smile before getting out the car. As soon as Stefan went into the living room I for some stupid reason sat on the stairs with my head rested against the banister staring at the door. The only thing that was in my mind was what if he did sleep with Isobel? What if I screwed it up between us? I know he's uneasy about me and Stefan because of Eliza and what if now… what if now I sealed his expectations of me and Stefan?

I think I was sat on the bottom of the stairs for a good hour before the door opened. I immediately got up and jumped at Damon, literally. I wrapped my legs around his waist and closed my eyes before I could cry. I was shocked when his arms went around my waist but glad they did.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed and he nodded. "He kissed me but I didn't…" I moved my head to look at him and he shushed me as the tears spilled from my eyes.

"I know." he cooed and pulled my head back down to rest on his shoulder. I was so relived. "I spoke to Stefan on the phone before I came back. He told me you didn't kiss him back." I nodded. "He said you didn't get out the car when you got to your sisters and practically called this place home." we both chuckled as I clung to I'm never wanting to let go. "I only kissed Isobel. Hated it. Either she's a lousy kisser or every woman I kiss that's other than you I just want to pull back and scream at them that they're the most terrible kissers known to man." I chuckled again relived that that's all they did. I wasn't too sure he'd just kiss her after I pissed him off. "So are you gonna speak to me or just hug me like you're a snake?" I was actually lost for words. I was just enjoying having him around me… although technically I was around him. "Well are you hungry?" I nodded against him and he took me to the kitchen and sat me on the counter but I clung to him still.

"I'm so, so, so, so-"

"Stop already and tell me what you want to eat." He mumbled against my neck and I reluctantly let him go with a sigh.

"sorry." I said quietly and he rolled his eyes and put his hands on the side of my face.

"I know and I forgive and love you." He kissed my lips and I melted into him for a moment before he pulled away. "So much better." He breathed before pulling me back into a much longer lasting kiss. "So tell me, what you want to eat." He asked resting his head on mine.

"anything." I replied with my eyes still closed.

"Big, greasy, fattening burgers it is." I opened my eyes wide and he chuckled at me. "Then tell me because I can't read minds, I'm not Edwin or whatever his name is from that twilight-y thing." I giggled and shook my head.

"I'll eat pizza if you just wanna order out." I reasoned and he nodded his head.

"Pizza it is." he smiled and kissed me unexpectedly. I let his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned lightly when pulled me into him and lifted me off the counter as his hands moved to my ass. He sped us up to his room and rested me on the bed and I groaned when he pulled from the kiss. I watched as he took his phone from his back pocket and walked further away from me as he ordered the pizza.

* * *

**Little sex in this part so skip to the next break line if you not too hot for the mature parts...**

* * *

I smiled at him as he walked to the side of the bed and pulled on my ankle until I moved a little further down to him. I sat up and pulled his belt off him, letting him unzip them before climbing onto of me. He unbuttoned my shorts as we kissed and I kicked off my boots while he ripped of his shirt before pulling on mine and ripping off the buttons that held it together. I sat up again and pulled his shirt down his arm before he did mine. I laughed when I failed to take my last sock off with my foot and he smiled down at me before getting off me and pulling my leg above my head in the splits before moving back on top of me and pulling my sock off.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded before pulling him back into a kiss he pulled me up into a sitting position before moving down the bed and pulling my underwear down with him.

He took off his boxers and let his hand glide up my body as he moved back on top of me and kissed my stomach. My breathing hitched as he came to my centre. His tongue explored me, making me moan before it came back to my mouth. He finally entered me and my back arched when he did so. I turned us over, straddling him and moving in pace with his hips. He sat up for a second and kissed my chest before unlatching my bra and throwing it across the room. He flipped us back over and breathed heavily on my neck as he sped up. My back arched while my legs wrapped around his torso making him go faster and I let out a small shriek that I didn't mean to escape as my breathing became even more uneven.

"Want me to slow down?" he asked breathlessly into my neck making me shudder and I shook my head. I did want to slow down but the thrill of him not made me not want him to. He kissed me while his hand massaged my breast before I came. And again. And again. I felt him come inside me with a groan before he stopped.

* * *

I rested my hand on his chest before breaking the silence a few minutes later. "When does the, ugh… pizza get here?" I asked breathlessly and even more hungry than before.

"It came 20 minutes ago." He replied simply letting his hands rest on my back. I sat up and immediately lay back down making him laugh. "Still a little-"

"yeh." I replied, cutting him off.

"I asked if you wanted to slow down." He responded quietly with a smirk.

"I did but I didn't. If that makes any sense at all." He pulled me into a kiss and pulled back when my stomach rumbled, actually pretty loudly.

"You're hungrier than I thought." I smiled at him sarcastically before resting my head on his chest. Once I was sure I wasn't so tingly anymore I sat back up for a while before standing and moving over to the bathroom. "Where you going?" he called out to me and I turned the shower on before peering around the wall to him.

"We should probably shower before eating." He nodded and joined me in the shower that I undoubtedly needed and enjoyed.

* * *

"Well, pizza's cold." I informed picking up a slice and moaning when I chewed on the goodness of cheese and various spicy toppings that I just loved.

"Please don't tell me you're doing it in the kitchen." I smiled at Stefan who entered the room. I felt the tension rise as Damon didn't respond and his hand rest on my lower back as I sat on the counter. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving and stating he's _'off to bed'_

"Are you really gonna ignore him?" I asked Damon as soon as Stefan was out of the room.

"Well he kissed you. I think I have the right to be pissed at him." He retorted with his mouthful.

"I know but we live together so don't you think you're going to be making things a little awkward? And he did it when he was on a _'blood high'_." I said taking another bite of the pizza.

"So you finally admit in your own words to living here." He smirked before dropping his happy moment back to being slightly pissed. "Listen, he wanted to kiss you way before he went on a _'blood high'_ and I don't like the fact he acted on it. He's my bother and I'm not sharing you like I did Kathrine." I let out a sigh and swallowed the food in my mouth.

"I know." I nodded. "I need to speak to Aunt Jenna actually. Clear the road to where I live now." He grinned at me and I smiled back at him before grabbing my phone from next to me and answering it. "Hey!" I smiled widely and Damon moved a little more to the pizza.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jenna yelled down the phone at me.

"Um, well I-"

"No you don't _um well I_, Elena said you went home. Why aren't you here." I rolled my eyes and saw Damon smirk in the corner of my eye.

"Can we talk tomorrow? Like not on the phone?" I asked grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

"Fine. You better avoid john until then. He will go nuts if he finds out you for some reason don't live here anymore."

"Ok, bye now." I put the phone down and groaned. "This is your fault." I pointed at him with my phone and he took it off me, settling it down before pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Well then I'm forever sorry." he breathed against my lips.

"I'm tired." I put my head on his shoulder and he pulled me up into his arms.

"Then let's go to bed." I smiled as he carried me to bed. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I fell to sleep almost instantly when my eyes closed. I was happy to know that nothing but Damon and Stefan not talking has changed.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as I knew she was asleep I left the bedroom and went into Stefan's.

"Listen damon-"

"No you listen. You kissed Jessie and bit her. Not something you should have done." I spat before plunging the stake into his chest, deadly near his heart. "One more kiss and that stake moves about…" I looked at him and cocked my head trying to decipher the distance it has to his heart. "2 centimetres to the right." I threatened as he groaned and left the room back to Jessie.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I groaned lightly as my phone began to ring. "Not happening." I moaned into the pillow. It's a Saturday! I moved as far as could to my phone in Damons grip, turns out not so far. I gently picked his arm up as much as I could (failing at my plan), which didn't help either, and turned to him and lightly patted his cheek. "Move your arm." I sighed when he didn't and my phone stopped ringing. "I know you're awake now let me go so I can call whoever it was back." He didn't respond, so I did the only thing that would get his attention. I moved my leg up his waist before moving to straddle him, which surprise! He let me do, I kissed his neck and his grip on me loosened a little but not enough. I lay onto my back again letting him move on top of me. With his moment of moving I quickly grabbed my phone and redialled the number.

"That's not fair!" he moaned and I smiled innocently at him.

"You called?" I asked to azz into the phone.

"_Big news, come to you favourite classroom so I can tell you something."_ I nodded even though he couldn't hear me. And yes, I have a favourite classroom because news flash, I'm a science geek.

"Give me 20 minutes." I responded glancing over at the clock beside me before down at Damon, who entertained himself, kissing my chest.

"_Ok. Bye."_ I put the phone down and moved Damon's head upwards so his lips move from my neck to my lips.

"I gotta go meet Azz." I informed with the little time we separated.

"Why?" he asked lifting his head.

"He wants to tell me something, probably the latest thing about him and Billy." I said quietly but he ignored me and pulled me back into a kiss. "I… need… to get…"he cut me off completely letting his tongue enter my mouth.

"ow." He groaned and I smirked.

"I told you I need to get dressed" I informed simply.

"I'm the vampire here and you bit my tongue." I giggled at his proud smile.

"Only a little." I said innocently with a pout and he kissed me before letting me get up.

I went over to the drawers and pulled out my _'kill star' 'witch'_ crop sweater and some black, skinny leather jeans. I got dressed in the bathroom after putting on some eyeliner and dark rouge lipstick. I brushed out my hair and put on some black . Damon is always faster than me at getting dressed. I put on a black bracelet that hat various silver chains and symbols dangling from it before putting on my nylon cord necklace with a pentagram on it. **(outfit link on my profile!)**

"Want me to drive you?" I shook my head.

"No thanks. I need to use my car. And I might be doing something with Azz afterwards." He nodded and leaned down to me before kissing me.

"Be careful." I rolled my eyes.

"So be it if I die." I said walking from the room.

* * *

"So what is it you wanna show me? I skipped a peaceful day in bed for this." Azz almost squeezed me to death before kissing all over my head, nose checks hell he even kissed my lips, not that I cared. He does it sometimes when he misses me.

"Right so we need to catch up and wait for Elena to get here." He informed and I nodded.

"What happened to _'I'm not gonna let this whole witch thing end up with me getting in peoples business'_? And yes we do need to catch up which is why you're coming with me to get my nails shaped and painted after were done here." He nodded excitedly before hugging me again and pulling away, I turned to Bonnie. "Sup booboo? Ooo, how's grams. I've been meaning to visit her and everything." She smiled at me.

"She's fine. She gave us this book to read while she's been ill. Keep us on top of a couple things." I smiled over to her and standing in front of the book I let my hands skim over the writing.

"cool." I breathed.

"Thanks for meeting me. We wanted you to both see this." Bonnie informed as Elena jolted into the room.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" she asked standing next to me. "hey." I smiled and waved at him not wanting to interrupt them.

"We've been going through it since grams got sick. Check this out." She turned the page over though-

"That's the vampire compass." Elena read my mind.

"Yeah. According to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert Never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic" she flipped through the bock, each page showing us the vampire compass, "Compass Rings and the mystery device you told me about." My eyes widened looking at it with amazement.

"Yeah, that's it- Well, part of it." Elena explained.

"Damon only has the one piece." I informed skimming the pages with my fingers.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help; to let Johnathan Gilbert believe he'd actually invented these devices."

"Does it say what it does?" both Bonnie and Azz leaned forward to scan to book and both looked at each other before turning to the two of us, me and Elena.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked looking between the both of us.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Elena asked.

"This is a weapon against vampires." Azz informed making me look at Elena before gabbing my phone and begging to walk from the room.

"Where you going?" Elena asked and I turned to her grabbing Azz by the hand and pulling him closer to the door with my phone to the one ear.

"To call Damon, you should tell Stefan too." I informed and Azz opened the door for me.

"_Helooo?"_ I heard Damon from the other end.

"Yes, hi. Um…" I quickly thanked Azz before getting from the room with him trailing close behind. "We need to talk, Damon."

"_What about? Are you ok?"_ Azz and I rushed through the crowd and I hid behind him as Caroline came walking over to us.

"Umm…. No, yes. Just meet me at the grill in 10." I informed urgently. How is this becoming so stressful?

"love-"

"No! No, no, no!" azz gave me a look and Caroline stalked closer. "Shit!" I got a lot of stares from people.

"What? What? What?!" he asked impatiently after I didn't reply to him the first couple times.

"Stupid phone!" I yelled before turning to Caroline.

"Jess, what?!" he urged,

"I cut Damon off just as he was telling me he loves me and-"

"Jess!" I sighed put on a smile for the blonde.

"Caroline I'm so sorry I couldn't introduce or crown you I really am. Congratulations but I gotta run." I smiled and patted her shoulder before leaving in a hurry and pulling Azz with me. "I bet he thinks that I'm breaking up with him! Oh, shit! Oh fuck!" oh,_and I kissed Stefan. _

"Jess! Keep your cool and stop swearing so loud. People are staring." I opened my car door and got in and waited for Azz to get in before driving straight to the grill.

* * *

"Let's go azz." I urged moving my hands to the side to motion for him to move.

"Ok don't rush me woman!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok first," I kissed Damon as soon as I saw him. "And second I'm sorry for cutting you off, Caroline was approaching and-"

"Jess, skip to the important stuff."

"Oh, right yeh." I sat next to him as he moved over. "Ok so Azz and Bonnie called me this morning, which you already know, they showed me Emily's grimoure. It has the compass, the rings and the device in it, it explained how Emily enchanted them. Turns out that the device is just a piece of something that is harmful to vampires. It's a weapon and it dangerous." I informed and he was frowning. "Say something."

"Um, hi." he was a little take-a-back. "So basically Isobel and john want the device that's harmful to vampires?" I nodded slowly. I turned to Azz when Damon answered his phone. "Right if this is about what Jessie just told me, I already know about the device. "We'll be right home." He smiled at me and Azz leaned over the table to us.

"Home?"

"Ugh… yeh. Yeh, um, damon and I live together now." He stared at me wide mouthed.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I jumped and even Damon's eyes widened.

"Well, nobody knows yet except for Elena and Stefan. I need to tell Jenna tonight, if I can." I shrugged and Damon nudged me.

"But right now we need to go." He added and I stood letting him out the booth.

"I gotta take my car." he nodded and kissed me before leaving. "You coming?" I asked turning to azz."

"Um yeh." He responded pulling himself together.

* * *

"Absolutely not." I frowned walking into the living room. so obviously we missed the intro.

"Just hear me out." Elena tried to reason and I moved to stand next to Damon while Azz moved and stood over by Bonnie.

"I'm not gonna give the device To Isobel so she can give it to John who's gonna turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person." He bit back.

"You want him to what?!" Damon pointed to me as my concern rate raised by 100%

"See. I'm not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea." I nodded with my arms crossed.

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away." I was still a little uneasy but it's worth a shot, right?

"I don't trust her." he stated.

"I can remove the original spell." Elena opened her arms out, "John and Isobel will never know." She informed.

"No. No, I'll get Jeremy my own way." my eyes widened.

"What!? No one thought to tell me that _that_ crazy bitch has my brother?!" I yelled and let my mouth drop open as nobody responded. Seriously?!

"Really?" Stefan asked from his place next to Elena and Damon hummed. "How are you gonna do that? Um? Because Isobel is a vampire, And Jeremy can be dead the second you walk in the door."

"He's right. This is not some fucking normal brother, this I say _twin_ brother and you will do this the right way by letting Bonnie work her shit." I informed pulling his attention to me.

"Are you even up for this? I mean, no offense. You're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." He stated over to Bonnie and putting his arm around me to comfort me as I begun to pace a little.

"I've been practicing." She informed simply.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." He retorted.

"What's your favourite book?" she asked coming to stand in front of us.

"What?" Damon asked comically and I frowned at her, seeing she was serious.

"Name a book, any book." She kinda challenged and I rolled my eyes.

"Name a book. How about _'Call of the wild,' 'Jack London?'"_ I watched as Bonnie concentrated on the bookshelf and his hand moved from my arm as a book came flying at me as I flinched. "_'Jack London_'. Great parlour trick." He threw the book onto the floor and put his arm around my waist.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're gonna do it my way." Elena informed now standing in front of us as I at her.

"Our way." I added and he sighed.

"Now, give me the device. We're wasting time." she ordered holding out her hand.

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you." I rolled my eyes as he spoke to Bonnie.

"Hmm. You're right. You can't trust me." she responded. This is not helping. She sees that, right?

"Can't azz just do it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sorry honey, I don't know the spell." I sighed.

"fine." I put my hands on either side of Damons face. "Then trust me." he rolled his eyes before reaching into his pocket and handing it to me. I pulled him down and kissed him before turning and giving it over to Elena. "Please don't make me regret this." I looked at Bonnie and she nodded taking it from Elena. I leaned my back against Damon's chest as Bonnie lit some candles and placed the device in front of her. I pressed myself closer to Damon as the lights flickered and all the fire in the room flared.

"done." She stated simply and I frowned.

"What? That's it? I mean don't get me wrong that was some creepy shit but." Damon chuckled.

"Great. Now what?" Damon asked from behind me.

"Now we give it to Isobel." She informed eyeing the device now in her hand.

"Great, so get the bitch to meet us in town square. Damon and Stefan can hide in case she tries anything." I added moving from Damon to Elena.

"Us? You aren't going anywhere near her." Damon retorted from his place.

"Yes, I am. I want to meet the pathetic excuse of a mother to support my sister." I turned to Elena and she mouthed _'thank you'_ to me and I nodded.

* * *

"So you brought your little sister. Where's the device?" she asked coldly as we both turned to face her.

"Where is our brother?" Elena spat back and I glared at Isobel, equally emotionless.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?" she asked again and I spoke this time.

"Where is my brother?" she looked over at me with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're not mine?" she asked and I shook my head with a straight face. "Do you really think that I came alone?" she asked and I didn't even need to turn around to know there was some one there.

"Do you really think that we came alone?" she turned to Damon and Stefan after Elena had asked her question.

"For God sakes, call home." She sighed and Elena's brows furrowed. I didn't do anything, I didn't want to show any weakness.

"What?" she asked.

"Call home, ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." She looked up and as soon as Elena got on the phone she turned to me. "You're very brave." She tilted her head at me.

"I have no reason to be scared."

"So you're not afraid of me snapping your neck right now?" she asked stepping forward and I shook my head.

"nope." I smiled innocently.

"Ahh, so you agreed to become a vampire. My guess is that lover boy's blood is running through your system." I didn't respond. "He kissed me." I stared at her blankly.

"Because I told him to." She frowned a little but hid it quickly not thinking I saw.

"He's fine. You were never going to hurt him." She turned to Isobel after informing me of Jeremy being safe.

"No. I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." She replied.

"But you took a risk with Damon." I rolled my eyes. "How did you know that he was going to give it to me?" Elena asked wondering if Isobel would say what we thought.

"'Cause he's in love with your sister and I knew if you asked nice enough she'd give it to you. I was surprised to see you're exactly like Eliza, although your hair is a little whiter and your eyes are more of a kinda clear blue than sapphire." I frowned.

"How would you know, you haven't been alive that long." My posture straightened.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Seems he's scared of you finding out Eliza is alive and a vampire. Oops." I felt my eyes well up and I looked over at Damon who looked like he was about to rip her head off.

"Thank you." Elena spat placing the device into Isobel's hands.

"For what?" she asked looking at her daughter, and I saw a slight resemblance in both their features as I stood so close to Isobel.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." I felt like bursting into tears.

"Good-Bye, Elena, Jessie. As long as you both have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine and Eliza were smart. They got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine and you're certainly no Eliza if he chose to stay with you and not her." I took in a shakily breath. As soon as the bitch walked away I moved over to Damon.

"Please tell me she's playing a sick joke." I pleaded and he averted his eyes to the floor. I walked straight past him and he pulled me back catching onto my arm.

"Jessie-"

"No. you lied about killing uncle john. I asked you for one thing! To not lie and you still do it." I yelled as the tears spilled from my eyes.

"Please don't go. I'll do anything." He begged and I shook my head.

"I need to think." I walked past him pulling my arm from his hold as I wiped my tears. I did nothing but walk all night. I think when I got back it was 4:30AM. I thought of nothing but how he betrayed my trust. I told him that Stefan kissed me because I know how he is with these things and he can't even manage to keep just one simple promise to me. And to make it all better, some vampire bit me. I can't exactly remember anything else other than that.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

**Flashback...**

"Hello Jessie." Jessie turned sharply to be met by what she thought was some talking mirror.

"Shit. It's you." She chuckled lightly as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I want you to know, Damon is a good person. I didn't want to make an appearance right now but, you don't wear vervain." She smiled cruelly. "I've been watching you since I got out of the tomb and I have to say, you're one smart human. I expected you to kiss Stefan back but you really didn't, I know I would have. Always had a soft spot for him."

"Can you just cut to the chase?" Jessie spat out and Eliza stalked closer to her with a smirk laced across her lips.

"My point is, I'm going to make your existence a living hell. You won't remember this conversation all you will remember is that you were walking by, and some vampire bit you from behind." She compelled before pulling Jessie and turned her around premature of biting down onto her neck and licking off the remaining blood before pushing her onto the floor and leaving.

* * *

**Present…**

As soon as she walked through the boarding house door Damon stood from the couch in the parlour and sped over to her.

"I know you hate me right now but you could have at least called to tell me you were ok. What's wrong? You're bleeding." He noted and brought his hand to her neck that she immediately slapped away.

"Leave me alone." She spat rushing past him and upstairs with him already at the top waiting for her.

"Jessie talk to me." she pushed past him once again and he caught her wrist pulling her back. "I know I screwed up ok. I love you and I'm sorry." he kissed her neck on the side that wasn't wounded and she stood like a statue trying not to give in. he laced her jaw and neck with kisses and she cried silently as he moved to his knees placing his hands either side of her waist and kissing her exposed stomach, "please." He breathed against her skin making her shudder.

"Get up." She breathed and he complied resting his head on her shoulder, "I'm tired and my head hurts. I just want to sleep. I can't do this right now." She wiped her tears again and left him, moving into the spare bedroom she did the one night they fell out.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I want to forgive him, but I can't until I have a clear mind tomorrow. I didn't bother to clear the bite or get changed, I just slept in my clothes after taking off my shoes. I smiled as I laydown hearing the bell of Ian's collar but cried again hearing Damons low voice,

"_Go cheer your mom up, she's mad at me so you're the only company she has here." _His whisper low outside the door.

"Hey kitty." I held him close to me before breaking into a full-hearted cry, the kind you cry yourself to sleep at. In fact, I did cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**So there we have it, Eliza made an aperance, jessie is pissed at damon, but is she being unreasonable? i'd like to answer some reviews now:) OMG thank you xDamonAndElenax so much! your reviews are so sweet and im so glad to hear that you like jessie and damon, i am just lost for word, i wrote this chapter in a hurry to get to commenting on your lovely reviews. mwahh! To my other amazing reviewers, vampangel25, NicoleR85 and Fictionaldemon, i love reading your amazing reviews and they just make me so happy and thanks for all your wonderful suggstions! xxxx**

**To ****Nube2013, ****muito obrigado por sua opinião e nós, obviamente, sabe jessies reação elia para estar vivo e eu estou indo para esclarecer é vampiro como eliza na segunda temporada que está tão perto: D por favor, mantenha em rever :)**

**Please keep on leaving your fabulous reviews and i thank you all so much :D :***


	23. Founder's day

**Thank you so much for reviewing though out this season of my chapters and glad you all liked it :* Mwah! to vampangel25, i tottaly agree about the whole sire bond thing and i wont be using the sire bond with Damon and Jessie and probably not on Elena as i think it was completely pointless in the series other than the idea to get them to New Orleans and for a flashback. And to i am so thankful for your review and you will see in this chapter what damon will do to get into Jess' good graces :) Enjoy...**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I hardly slept but when I did I'm pretty sure I only got 2 hours in. As soon as I woke up I went to go check up on Jessie. She was bit last night and it scared me more than ever but my question is, _why would they leave her alive?_ I didn't speak when I went in the room, I think she was asleep. I got a wet damp cloth and removed most of the blood from her neck as I lay next to her before her eyes started to flutter open.

"Sorry. Just getting rid of some of the blood." I bit into my wrist and put it in front of her and surprisingly she took it.

"thanks." She answered simply and softly.

"Jessie I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't want you to get hurt." I played with the cloth in my hands.

"So you were just gonna keep it from me forever?" she asked lightly and I met her gaze. "I'm gonna go get dressed and go to Jenna's. Need to get ready for founder's parade, I'm on the miss mystics float." She stood and left and I couldn't do anything but sigh.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I wish I could forgive him so easily but I just need a little more time. I took a shower in Damon's bathroom before getting dressed in some simple sweats and a tank top and trainers. I threw my hair up in a loose bun before walking back into the bedroom where Damon sat on the bed.

"Need a ride?" he asked and I shook my head making him sigh. As I approached the door and opened it he was there. "Jessie I'm sorry. I love you. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave me." he pleaded resting his head on my shoulder like he did last night as his arms wrapped around my waist. Tears threatened to spill again.

"I need time to forgive damon." He nodded and sniffled a little as I felt my shoulder become a little wet. _Is he crying?_ "I need to go." I said lightly and he reluctantly pulled away. I was shocked but responded when he kissed me. I remember when he did it last time we… broke- no, fell out.

"Thank you." He breathed and I nodded before leaving. I jogged back to Jenna's. Not too sure what to call it anymore.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Jenna yelled as soon as I walked through the door and before I knew it I was being pulled into a life threatening hug.

"Cant… breathe." I wheezed out and took a sharp breath in when she pulled away.

"You look terrible!" I frowned.

"Thank you Aunt Jenna." I smiled still frowning.

"So tell me, why'd you move out and where the hell do you live?" she spat.

"I kinda live with damon, technically." I replied as she pulled me upstairs to Elena's room where she stood waiting with both our dresses on mannequins.

"Technically?" she asked and I nodded removing my tank top.

"Well, yeh. I mean my clothes are there I sleep there I'm rarely here." I listed removing my shoes and sweats before putting on a dressing gown.

"Oh, sorry my hospitality wasn't enough for you." I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" azz sung walking into the room while Jenna did Elena's hair. He sat me on a chair as he was already in his periotic suit, he was going to be standing with me on the float. "Ok so I'm thinking curly and pinned back a little." I nodded

* * *

I stood with a bunch of layers of skirts over the top silk white one along with some light make up that Azz had applied to fade out the bags under my eyes.

"Holy, son of a bi-" I was cut off.

"Hey!" Jenna shot out and I nodded as Azz tugged at the corset strings.

"I can't breathe." I panicked a little.

"This dress hurts." Elena added as we both looked through the mirrors in front of us.

"Suck it in, baby." She smiled back.

My dress had a white, silk skirt and the corset was also white but with a vine pattern on it that held various orange flowers and an orange bowl on either of the thin straps that held it up. It was honestly beautiful. I wore a ring that trailed from one joint of my finger to the other and matching earrings. Each of the jewels were flower-like and had an orange Swarovski crystal in the centre. They were _'Dannjio'_ jewellery, the earrings are called _'Neva'_ and the ring called _'Nicola'_. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"wow." Both Jenna and azz said looking between me and Elena.

"You look…" Jenna started.

"amazing." Azz finished and I and Elena smiled at each other. I slipped in my white silk dolly, ballerina _'St. Laurent'_ shoes before putting on a hat that matched my dress.

"We ready? If I fall down the stairs m blaming you." I pointed at Azz and he nodded with a laugh.

* * *

Elena and I walked through the school and I got the occasional stare before we came to a stop seeing Damon and Stefan staring at us. Elena bowed and I rolled my eyes as I moved closer to them.

"You look…" Damon failed to think of a word.

"Like my boobs are gonna pop out? Seriously I'm being suffocated in every way possible in this dress." Stefan chuckled and Damon pulled me away by my hand and I frowned at him. "What a-"

"Here, I know you hate being given things but." He put a small, golden locket in my hand. I smiled looking down at it. It was just so beautiful, the patterns was like a triangle with a rhinestone in the centre and at each curled end of the triangle points. I smiled sweetly and looked up at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"It's beautiful, thank you." He smiled brightly and I turned around lifting my hair handing it him back. He latched it around my neck and I turned to him smiling down at it and holding it in my hands. "I forgive you. But you have to promise me on thing." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"anything." He agreed.

"Never lie or keep a secret from me again." He nodded once again before kissing me.

"I love you so much. I need to tell you something." I nodded before he continued. "I pieced it together last night, John is Elena's dad. I'm sure of it." my eyes went wide.

"You sure." He nodded again.

"Positive. Think about it, the rings, the knowing Isobel, your dad borning Elena and being able to adopt her without anyone questioning the paper work." I thought about it and he's right.

"Does Elena know?" I asked quietly.

"Stefan's telling her right now." I nodded with a frown. I looked around to find her and when I did I spotted Jeremy walking away from her leaving him to look pretty upset. "Hold on." I followed Jeremy. "Jer!" I yelled making him turn to me, his whole face paused in amazement as I approached him.

"Jess you look amazing." He smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"So do you. What was that with Elena?" His smile dropped and he continued to walk. "Boy twin! Stop." He did with a sigh. "Turn around." He complied and I hit his arm making him wince and rub the spot I hit him.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Spill." I warned and he rolled his eyes moving forward.

"I know you know." I straightened my posture in shock and worry.

"I'm so sorry Jer, I wanted to tell you but Elena said she didn't because she's tried so hard to prevent you from getting hurt in all of this." He nodded.

"I'm just pissed that… did you know she got Damon to erase my memory?" he asked and I took a breath in but shook my head. I know it's wrong to lie to him again but I didn't want him to hate me.

"I didn't. But surely it was done for a reason Jer. Just go easy on her ok? She's our older sister and it's her _'duty'_ to boss us around and look after us." I used air quotations.

"I know but she isn't our sister, it harsh but the truth." My heart crumbled a little. Is that really what he thought? "It was wrong. We better get to the floats." I nodded and followed him with my arm linked in his still upset about what he said about Elena.

"Jessie! Wow nice cleavage." I hit Tyler's chest and shoved him a little.

"Ok, come on every one on the float." Caroline ordered and I rolled my eyes before kissing Tyler's cheek and letting Azz help me onto the float. I and azz were positioned between Elena and Stefan and Caroline and matt. I smiled brightly when Damon waved and blew me a kiss, which I returned.

"I fell so small without heals." I whispered over to Azz who hid a laugh.

"Well its health and safety sweetie." I continued to wave and smile at everyone, although I ignored the boys' stares.

* * *

As soon as the parade stopped Damon smiled helping me off the float and I pulled him away from the crowd before kissing him and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, cant breath." I chuckled.

"Then let's get you out that dress." he replied with a smirk and I smiled back at him.

* * *

As soon as we got into the changing room that no one else was in I kissed Damon as he helped my pull the strings from my corset and he didn't have much trouble doing it either.

"Bet you've done this a few times." I giggled and he smiled against my neck. He helped me out of my dress before kissing me again.

"Better?" he asked between kisses.

"much." I smirked and kissed him again before stopping. "Wait, were in the school and someone might come in." he sighed and nodded before helping me pick up the pieces of the dress.

I put on some dark denim jeans, I pulled out a 'John Varvatos', grey, short sleeved shirt from the bag I packed two days ago that Jenna put in here for me today. I put on a trilby hat before my boots, obviously black. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded putting my curly hair into a fishtail braid not having any straighteners with me to flatten the curls. "Is that my shirt?" he asked and I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just comfortable." I smiled and he nodded leaving a kiss on the top of my head.

"What's mine is yours now we live together and share everything." I chuckled as he led me from the room holding my dress in the dress bag and my bag I kept my clothes in.

"Well, feel free to where and of my clothes, anytime." I replied and he smirked taking my hat off me and putting it on.

"Too small." He put it back on my head and I giggled.

* * *

He put my dress into his car before we set off to the grill where we saw Elena and Jeremy talking. As soon as Elena left I approached him.

"Again? What was it about now?" I asked as Damon sat at the bar, surly listening in as he watched us.

"You can go to hell jess. I know you knew Damon erased my memory." He spat before leaving and my stomach flipped. When I turned back around to Damon he was gone leaving me to sigh and go sit with Elena.

"I didn't want him to know." I said looking at my hands.

"I'm sorry he asked me and I didn't know you told him you didn't know." I nodded and hugged her.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I won't let him talk to Jessie that way, certainty after all she was trying to do was just protect him.

"Have so many emotions, But I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard." I mocked following him and he turned to face me.

"You dick." He spat.

"You do not talk to me like that. I'm not your sister. And from now on," I pulled him but his arm so he was now facing me. "Don't talk to your sister that way, either." I ordered.

"So, what, you're gonna kill me just 'cause I hurt Jessie's feelings?" he asked almost scoffing.

"Cut her some slack." I retorted.

"She erased my memories." He said disgusted at the thought.

"No, I did. She was protecting you." I added.

"It wasn't her call to make." Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm again and pulled his arm tuning him to me. "Let go of me before I cause a scene." He threatened making me even angrier.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." I informed before Stefan had to make an appearance.

"Let him go." I complied, knowing if I didn't, id rip it off. "You all right?" he asked with a pat of Jeremy's chest.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What my brother is trying to say isn't blame Jessie or Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened. I wish that it hadn't." he reasoned but he still wouldn't let it go,

"Shouldn't have made me forget." He left us both.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it." I commented before Stefan turned to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slight hum.

"He was being a punk." I retorted.

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business."

"News flash, I did it for Jessie." I spat back closing in on him angrily.

"You stay out of it." is he serious?

"Oh, there's only one Do-gooder hero role available. Oh, my bad." I informed chuckling and putting my hand to my heart. "I'm sorry." I replied still smiling.

"Whatever damon." He turned to walk away but faced me again when I began to speak.

"No. you listen to me Stefan. What I do with or for _my_ girlfriend is none of your business. You already kissed her, what more do you need? I suggest you back the hell off before I rip your throat out." I spat moving past him to go find Jessie.

* * *

"Where do you go? She asked as I approached her and put my arms around her waist.

"Umm, nowhere in particular." She gave me a suspicious look before letting her arm wrap loosely around my neck.

"Well, I'm bored. Can we go get cotton candy?" she asked with a smile.

"Anything you want." I replied leaning down to kiss her.

"Is that all you ever do?" Azz moaned coming into view with the boy I think is named billy. Jessie pulled away to turn and smile at them both.

"You looked amazing by the way Jess." He kissed her cheek and honestly I wanted to rip his heart out.

"Thanks bill. And we were actually about to go get cotton candy." She replied to Azz.

"Hey, I'm billy, we haven't met." He held his hand out to me and I took it fighting the urge to pull his arm off.

"Damon." I replied and he nodded as we pulled away and I put a protective arm around Jessie's waist.

"Man you gotta try this its-"he stopped siling and seeing Jessie. "Hey jess. Gotta say you're boo-"she shook her head urgently cutting him of and I frowned. "Hey man." He smiled up at me and I didn't return it.

"So are we gonna go get something to chew on or what?" she asked pulling me with her away from them. "See you guys later." They all waved and I followed her.

"I want to kill him." I growled looking back over to them and she put both her hands on either side of my face turning my head to face her.

"Please don't. He was just playing. Let it go." She pleaded and I sighed before kissing her. "Let's go get a drink first."

"ok." I kissed her again before entering the grill. We sat in a booth together as a waitress came over to us,

"What can I get you?" she asked politely.

"I will have a bourbon." I added and looked over to Jessie.

"Just a please." The waitress nodded before leaving.

"You're not hungry?" I asked and she scoffed.

"Why would I eat normal food when there's candy and junk food everywhere?" She replied thanking the waitress with a smile as she came back with our drinks.

"I thought you didn't eat fattening foods." She shook her head.

"Only at the carnivals and big events, I'll work it all off later." I chuckled at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Then what are we waiting for." I downed my drink and held my hand out to her after leaving some money on the table and a more than generous tip. She smiled up at me and took my hand.

"Since when did it get so dark?" she asked and I pulled her over to a hotdog stand.

* * *

"So what was it like being in the war? Are you traumatised?" she asked and I chuckled as we walked around the many people that swarmed the town.

"It was horrible and honestly worse than I expected but I came out early and thankfully not traumatised." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled looking ahead.

"For what?" I asked and she looked up to me.

"For fighting for our country." She kissed my cheek and I smiled back at her.

"You're very welcome. So I remember you saying you can handle a gun." I smirked at her and she nodded.

"Yeh, when Elena was off with Caroline id hang with her mom and shoot with her at the deputy's firing range. I never was one for hanging with people my own age, if anything they annoy me. I pulled a lot of strings to become friends with azz and Tyler. I kinda kicked with Vickie a lot before I hung with them though." She informed me with a frown protruding her flawless face.

"This the part where you tell me you were a drug addict too?" She giggled.

"Well, honestly, Vickie was the friend I went to when things got hard. I'd hang out with her in cemetery's smoking dope and cigarettes." I was honestly shocked, I didn't think of Jessie as the type to smoke anything. Her skin defiantly didn't get effected by it that's for sure. "Believe me, you don't know me as well as you think." She was right, which is why we do need the date we've been holding off due to the drama that goes on in this town.

"Well I intend to get to know you better." I pulled her closer to me with my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"its weird isn't it? Im mean being in love and not knowing as much about each other's past than we thought." She asked but I shook my head.

"The past doesn't matter." I held my arm out that held my tattoo. "_'HIC ET NUNC'_. It means _'here and now_'. And that's all that matters." She looked up at me after tracing the letters with her fingers. Her phone began to ring and she sighed picking it up.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As I picked up my phone I sighed.

"Jess, I need moral support, I'm playing pool on my own here."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few." I turned back to Damon. "Would you hate me if I left to go see my friends for a little while?" I asked giving him a sweet smile and he shook his head.

"Not at all, just be careful and Lockwood is dead if he touches you." I rolled my eyes and kissed him before leaving.

* * *

"Hey." I smile and he hugged me.

"Thank god you're here. Matt still refuses to talk to Me." he winged.

"Well yeh, you got off with of all people, Kelley." I informed and he rolled his eyes.

"How many times? I was drunk and it's not like I could kiss you without having my head ripped off by your overly protective, jealous boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"About that," I jumped onto the pool table. "Don't comment my boobs when Damon is around." He looked down to his feet before back up at me. "He doesn't get our flirty friendship." He nodded.

"Can you say selfish?" he smirked and I giggled at him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home." Richard asked in a low voice and I frowned.

"I decided not to." Tyler replied sternly.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it." the mayor pulled his arm and I jumped off the pool table and touched Richards other arm that wasn't violently gripping his son's arm.

"Get off me." Tyler spat pulling his arm from his father's grip as the mayor looked down at me.

"Mayor. Is everything ok?" Caroline jumped in.

"Please, Tyler, I need you to go home. Now. Take your friends with you." He ordered lightly as I moved my hand from his arm.

"But why? What's going on?" Matt asked slightly suspicious and confused.

"I can't explain." He looked down at me and I frowned. "All of you need to get home. Now. Please." He pleaded looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded as Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Here. Take my car. It's outback." He placed the keys into Tyler's hands. "Caroline, matt, go with him." They all begun to walk away. "You too Jess."

"Jess, you coming." I nodded at Tyler.

"Wait for me out back, leave without me if I'm not there in five." They all turned and continued to walk back out the grill. "What's going on?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"You need to go, it's not safe." I nodded and warily left running into Stefan and Elena.

"Jess!" she yelled running over to me with Stefan in hand and before I knew it fell to the floor in excruciating pain just like stefan.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Alaric ran over to Elena who comforted both Jessie and Stefan with no idea of what was happening or what to do. He picked up Jessie before holding up Stefan by his arm to support him as he walked with Elena on the other side of him. They walked down the stairs nearby for safety and privacy.

"I don't know what happened. They just dropped." Elena informed panicking.

"He's not the only one. Cops are grabbing everyone who's gone down, Injecting them with vervain." Alaric informed watching as Jessie winced in pain in his arms.

"What? They're rounding up the vampires." Elena clicked on.

"damon." Jessie cried out.

"I gotta see how many vampires there are. I'll be right back." He put Jessie onto the step next to Elena who held her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked looking between the two.

"It's like needles were piercing my skull, and then it just stopped." Stefan enlightened and Jessie nodded along with him.

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down, they were taking them to your family's old building." Alaric informed as he descended down the stairs.

"It's the gilbert device. It has to be." Stefan thought allowed as everyone looked at him.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena asked uncertain to why it wold work.

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric suggested looking over at her.

"She did. We saw her do it." Jessie rolled her eyes, she shouldn't have trusted the bitch.

"No, no, no. He's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you." She nodded holding onto his shoulder.

"And Damon. Vampires." Jessie added standing in front of them her eyes becoming wide at the thought of him.

"Where is damon?" Stefan asked and Jess began to pace in panic.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started." Alaric informed looking at Elena. Jessie ran back up the stairs.

"Can you get my brother? Take him home?" she asked back to Alaric before helping up Stefan.

"Of course." He agreed with concern.

"Let's go." They followed Jessie who ran over to the old Gilbert building

* * *

As Damon gathered more strength to roll over and lift himself he notice someone,

"Mayor. Is that you?" he asked breathless looking at the confused man.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked scared.

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?" the mayor scampered back. "Do you know where Jessie is?" he asked still breathless from vervain.

"I sent her home." He informed cowardly letting Damon feel even more relived that she's not in the chaos. As the mayor scuttled backward onto the lap of a vampire he was greeted before having his neck snapped.

* * *

"Where's damon?" Jessie shouted at John making him turn calmly ass Elena and Stefan came behind her.

"Where he should be. It's over for damon." He informed and tears begun to stream helplessly out of Jessie's eyes.

"bastard!" she gave him a right hook earning him to land on the floor as her hand throbbed, but she felt no pain over the anger and sadness that built up inside her.

"You're crazy." Elena spat as Jessie looked around at all the deputies.

"Why? 'Cause I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing. Go ahead. You won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John informed wiping the blood from his nose.

"The utility door." Jess ran with Stefan as Elena was pulled back, but it's not something she could care about right now. Stefan opened the door and jessie was pulled back to be met with Bonnie.

"Jessie! Hey! You can't go in there. The fire will take you out." She informed but she pulled her arm from her grip.

"He's my brother, Bonnie." Stefan followed Jessie through the halls of the old building finaly coming to a stop.

"Here." She informed and Stefan winced as his hand touched the scorching metal of the handle.

"Don't be a baby. We need to get him out." He nodded, quickly pulling the door open and she flinched as the warmth of the fire blasted at them. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes as she begun to concentrate on Damon, taking his weakness of the vervain followed by the smoke that begun to fill his lungs.

"Jess! What are you doing, it'll kill you!" Stefan yelled at her as she begun to cough.

"Just get him out." She replied between coughs. He watched as the flames begun to fail and with no more thought needed he raced down to Damon.

"Damon. Come on. Hurry up." He pulled Damon up as for some reason he was weak from the vervain again. He sped him from the room and stopping at Jessie who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Why you let her do that?!" Damon yelled as loud as he could with the little breath he held. Stefan picked her up and pulled damon close again before speeding as fast as vampire mode could take him from the burning building and setting Jessie down next to Elena immediately let herself fall next to her little sister and rest Jessie's head on her lap.

"Oh, my god. Jessie." She breathed out and Damon fell to his need besides her panting as he bit into his wrist. "What happened?!" she growled out.

"She used her power to help Damon, meaning she inhaled whatever smoke he was." He looked down at Damon feeding her his blood and her eyes open slightly.

"Why'd you do that?" he breathed pulling her from Elena into his chest.

"Because you can't leave me." she breathed into him and he rested his head on top of hers. "I need a drink." She added and Elena sighed. Damon stood up before helping her up and holding her close to himslef.

"Well, if you want we can got to the grill?" Elena asked and she nodded. Jessie turned to her phone as it begun to ring and she walked further away from the three as she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked

"Jessie, there's been an accident, can you meet me at the hospital?" Tyler asked and she panicked before being hit over the head by Kathrine and dropping the phone, "Jessie?" a worried Tyler asked.

"You take over and ill hold her up. Remember, he's mine, you're just playing with Damon and Jessie" Kathrine said and Eliza nodded plucking the phone from the floor.

"of course Ty, I'll be right there." she replied in an equally worried voice, she kissed Kathrine's cheek before putting the phone down and walking back over to Stefan who stood alone waiting for her.

"Elena went to the grill to wait for us there and Damon said he wouldn't be long, he just had something he needed to do." He informed and Eliza nodded.

"Listen, I know that we haven't been as close as we used to after that kiss but, I have to confess to something," he frowned and crossed his arms in concern. "That night, I wanted to kiss you back." He was taken aback by her statement. "I just didn't think you meant it with you being on a _'blood high'_ and all. So if you truly meant it, kiss me?" she asked and without a second thought he lunged at her and put his lips to her soft ones before pulling back.

"What about damon?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about him. Look something's happened with Tyler and I need to get to the hospital. Could you give me a ride?" she asked and he nodded.

* * *

"Thank you Stefan. Our little secret?" she asked and he nodded as he sat beside her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Where's stef and Jessie?" Damon asked walking into the grill to stand next to Elena.

"Waiting for Jessie to finish on the phone still I think." He nodded,

"Well do you need a ride home?" he asked swinging his keys in his fingers and she nodded.

"thanks." She relied following him from the grill

* * *

"Oh, hey." Stefan greeted walking from the back entrance of the grill.

"Hey." She replied sheepishly.

"You, uh, you just missed Elena. I think. I did too." He informed.

"I was looking for you, actually." He put his hands in his pockets and replied with 'Oh.' His heart began to race. _'what if she saw us?'_ he thought to himself. "Elena is my best friend and I have to tolerate Jessie for my cousin and for elena too, and because she loves you and Jessie loves Damon, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire." She added making him want to frown with guilt of what he had done tonight.

"I'm very grateful, Bonnie. I hope you know that." he replied and she nodded.

"I do. But I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change." She commanded slightly.

"We both want the same thing." He agreed.

"We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. And if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if have to take you with him." She threatened.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he announced not being able to think of anything but how guilty he was, not because he was lying to both Elena and Damon about kissing Jessie, but because he enjoyed it so much when he knows he shouldn't, he shouldn't have feelings for her at all.

"Let's hope it doesn't." she agreed before walking past him.

* * *

"I'll take this from you." He smiled as they got to the porch and took the heavy dress from her before placing it down.

"Thank you." She smiled but frowned seeing him put into the table. "What are you doing?" she asked lightly pointing to the dress.

"Just want to say something. You know, I came in this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." he stated with a frown.

"Maybe it is." she reasoned.

"No. No, it's reserved for my brother and…and you, And bonnie, Even though she has every reason to hate me, Still helped Stefan save me and Jessie who did what she did knowing she could kill herself." He sighed looking down at his hand before looking back up to her.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked.

"Jessie would rather die than have I die, which shows me just how much she does love me, Because Bonnie did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to Thank you for that." he moved closer to her.

"You're welcome." She replied and he reluctantly left a kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away and begun to turn she pulled him back, moving to kiss him. He moved back frowning.

"What are you doing?" he asked disgusted and she frowned opening her mouth.

"I thought that's what you wanted." She replied questioningly.

"No. I'm in love with your sister Elena!" he retorted just a Jenna came from the house hearing his statement. he left huridly shaking his head.

* * *

As soon as Stefan left Eliza walked back from the hospital and looked down at her phone seeing Kathrine's name pop up.

"hey." She smiled. "How it go?" she asked and Kathrine sighed.

"Good news is that john won't survive the accident unless he gets medical attention, bad news is that Damon is more in love with Jessie than we thought." Eliza frowned. "Let me guess, Stefan gave into your charm?" she asked.

"Yup. You'll get him Kathrine, and I'm gonna help you." She put the phone down as Kathrine approached her.

"I know. And I'm grateful 'Liza" she smiled as they both stepped closer to one another before their lips locked. "We need to get that bitch back to the boarding house if we're going to pull this off." Kathrine informed as they pulled away. Eliza nodded and they both sped off back to where they parked the car on the car park of the school.

* * *

Opening the trunk of the car they stood in front of an unconscious Jessie and sighed.

"Shame we can't just kill her now." Kathrine groaned out.

"If you want to make yourself known, she needs to be alive." Eliza added picking her up. "I'll take her to the boarding house and you can go clean John's blood of your jacket." Kathrine nodded before they both sped off in different directions, each carrying their own smirk.

* * *

**So Kathrine and Jessie are working together oficialy. please tell me what you think by leaving a review down below, you don't need an account to review! please check my profile for Jessie's outfit in this chapter, its much easier for you to see them other than me giving you a terrible description :P PLEASE REVIEW and ill see you for the next chapter, START OF SEASON 2! :D**


	24. The return

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! So this is season 2 already! Thanks so much to chinapps22 for your lovely coment and im glad you like her :D To Fictionaldemon you will find out what the deal is with those two later in the chapter :) let me know what you think...**

* * *

"Jess."

"Aughh." She groaned before her head rolled to the side to meet Damon. "Someone hit me over the fucking head." She complained.

"What?" he asked urgently.

"Not so loud." She lifted herself up slightly before putting hands either side of her head. "What's wrong?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking through her hands and nodded before abruptly stopping.

"Ow! I'm fine, huge headache though. Just tell me why you woke me up." She ordered still in the same position.

"We need to get to the hospital, Caroline's gone in for surgery. And for some reason the mayor was put in the building with me for god knows what." He eyes widened a little.

"Tyler." She breathed. "I was on the phone with him and he told me to meet him there. We have to go." she let him stand before her and just as he walked from the room he heard a bang. Turning he saw Jessie lying on the floor unconscious.

"Jess! No, no, no." he chanted before biting into his wrist and forcing it into her mouth. As his hand supported her head he felt a wet texture on his hand followed by a scent he knows all too well, pulling back he noticed the crimson colour cover his palm before looking back over to the pillow where he saw red stained pillows. "jess." She groaned before rubbing her head.

"Jesus. I need aspirin." she warily opened her eyes before seeing a worried Damon.

"What the hell is in the air tonight? $6,000 dollar sheets by the way." He looked over at the bed and sighed. "You ok?" she nodded lightly.

"The hospital?" she asked moving to sand from his lap.

"Maybe you should stay home, or go visit Jeremy, give him some company. I'll drop you off." She nodded and let him help her to stand.

* * *

"So the mayor was in the basement with you?" he nodded. "How? He's not a vampire, is he?" she asked with confusion as they pulled up at the house.

"No, not to what I could tell but, I'll ask carol when I get there. You gonna be ok?" he asked again looking at her with concern.

"I'll be fine, huge head ache none the less." She kissed him for a small while before pulling back. "Be care full?" he nodded before letting her go.

* * *

"Hello?" she asked walking through the house.

"Hey, what you doing here?" she frowned as Stefan descended down the stairs smiling brightly at her.

"What you talking about Stef? Where is every one?" she asked again as he stalked closer to her.

"Never mind, I thought you'd stay at the hospital regarding…But I'm glad you're here."

"I haven't been to the hospital tonight. And what do you mean, regarding?" she looked at him with fear as he frowned.

"Damn it!" he scolded letting his fist hit the table lighter than it would have if he was at the boarding house. "Your uncle john was attacked. He's fine, he's been taken to the hospital." Honestly she didn't know if she cared after he tried and very closely succeeded to kill Damon. She decided to shrug.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked scanning the living room.

"I'll tell you upstairs." She nodded before leaving up the stairs with Stefan close behind.

* * *

"He's such an idiot. I mean pills? Like that was going to kill him." She scoffed before turning from Jeremy's room.

"Where you going?" he asked following her and stopping in the hall just as she turned to face him.

"To take a shower." She continued to walk, "don't ask, it's a whole new story." She closed the door to her bedroom letting him hear someone come through the living room door.

* * *

Just as Damon rounded the corner he watched as Bonnie hugged Elena before pulling away.

"Is there something that you can do?" she asked hopefully. "Like a spell or something?" _surely there must be something she can do. _Were Elena's only thoughts.

"She doesn't know how. Do you?" Damon asked as he emerged from behind the wall.

"No. I don't." she admitted cowering her head.

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." he informed looking at her like she were a 4 year old child who thought they knew how to handle a knife.

"Yeh, well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." She spat threateningly.

"I can give Caroline some blood." He offered turning to Elena.

"No. No way." She shook her head immediately.

"No, just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital, and it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena." He tried to assure her bet she still refused,

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that." before anything else could be said Bonnie spoke up,

"Do it." she ordered to him and turned to Elena feeling her stare concentrate on her, "This is Caroline. Ok? We can't let her die. Do it." she explained. Eventually turning from Elena's stunned gaze to Damon's.

"If I do this, you and I," he motioned between the two of them with his finger, "call a truce."

"No. But you'll do it anyway. Because Elena is Jessie's sister." She informed smugly before leaving the two.

"All right, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight." He said to her not wanting for anything to get in-between him and Jessie.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John!" she urged.

"What? What when? What are you talking about, after I left?" he asked her wondering how he could have been attacked so soon after he left her.

"You were there?" she asked confused.

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." He looked around cautiously.

"When were you at the house?" she questioned again.

"Really? Earlier. On the porch. We were talking, all cathartic. Come on, you tried to kiss me Elena." He expressed making her shake her head.

"Ok, I don't have time for this, Damon." She moved to walk from him but before she could he caught her wrist.

"Hey. If you want to forget it happened, fine. But I _can't_ lie to Jessie and you will never pull that stunt again." He warned and turned away as Jenna came rushing towards them,

"Elena! I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" she asked stopping to stand next to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked pissed off.

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." She informed a little annoyed.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Damon watched as they played _'broken record'_ and finally caught on,

"Mmm, you gotta be kidding me." both Jenna and Elena looked at him questioningly before he put on a straight face, noticing their stares, and taking off.

* * *

"What is with all the noise? I have a splitting migraine over he-"she paused in the middle of the stairs noticing Damon and Elena standing in front of Stefan with confused faces and furrowed brows. "What now?" she grumbled coming down the last few steps in Elena's robe.

"Kathrine pretended to be Elena. I noticed it wasn't her and, she broke my arm." Stefan informed with a sigh as him and Damon moved to the kitchen and Jess followed after Elena informed she was going to check up on Jeremy.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked as Jessie wrapped her arm around his torso.

"No." he replied simply, pacing over to the dining table.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon mumbled making Jessie look up at him.

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that what does that mean?" Stefan asked turning and moving to stand in front of the two of them and Damon sighed putting his arms tightly around Jessie.

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight. I thought it was her." Jessie frowned but Elena came into the room before anyone could question him.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." She berthed looking at the three of them.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked as he walked back over to Elena.

"No, I'm not all right. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better." She expressed,

"I know. We all did." he informed her.

"Katherine was is in this house. That means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" she asked between the three brothers and Jessie shuffled a little.

"Move." Damon suggested but Elena gave him a cold stare.

"Very helpful. Thank you." Elena smiled over at him sarcastically.

"There's zero you can do about it, you would be dead." Jessie hit his chest. "But you're not. So clearly she has other plans." He informed rubbing Jessie's back lightly as Elena sat up the table.

"Right, and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan pointed to Damon warningly. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" he asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"To risk another Frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead," he paused as he looked down to Jessie frowning up at him. "We kissed." She took a shaky breathe in.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked and Jessie moved from his hold making him sigh.

"What do you mean, you kissed?"

"That came out the wrong way. I kissed her cheek after speaking to her as you know, a _'thanks for listening to my self-hating rant' _and she _tried_ to kiss me and failed." he expressed over to Jessie who looked like she didn't believe a word of it.

"Why doesn't that sound convincing?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"He's telling the truth, he confronted me at the hospital about how _'you will never pull that stunt again'_" she looked at Jess as she mimicked Damon.

"See? I would never do that to you, and your sister? I'm sure there's a little incest in there somewhere." he held his arms out in disapproval.

"What like sleeping with my ancestor?" she asked cocking her head and he ran a hand over his face with frustration.

"Look guys, we don't have time for this." Elena cut Damon off form about to say something. "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." She wondered aloud.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know." He crossed his arms leaning against the sink.

"No, actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isabelle. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital." He touched Elena's arm as he proposed his idea. "And talk." He finished.

"I've got better idea." Damon said from his place as he moved closer to Jessie.

"What's that?" Elena asked with a sigh.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch. See ya." He held Jessie's hand and begun to pull her from the room before he was stopped.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked again.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move." He informed turning back to the two by the table.

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan questioned with a shrug.

"Stake her, rip her head off. Something poetic, we'll see." He added walking from the room and pulling Jessie with him.

"Wait, clothes." She pointed out and he shrugged turning to face her.

"So? You have more at home, leave them for when you're here." He suggested as he walked from the house and picking Jessie up so she wouldn't cut her feet. "Just so you know, Elena and Bonnie agreed to let me give Caroline some of my blood so she can heal." He informed before closing the car door.

* * *

"And they had no obligation?" she asked frowning.

"The doctors said they weren't sure if she was going to make it. Where's your phone? I tried calling you before I came to pick you up. Actually, scratch that, what the hell happened to you?" he asked glancing over to her.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was an unfinished phone call with Tyler and then waking up as you woke me up." She moaned.

"Good job I did before you died. Blood all over the pillow, hair, back of your- sorry, let me correct myself, my eighty dollar top." He informed annoyed.

"are you bragging about having expensive clothes or nagging at me because I got hit over the head and bled unconditionally by accident and almost died?" she asked with a small smile making him glance over at her.

"At least you had my blood in your system, so I'm nagging." He gave her a sweet smile and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Anything else? Wanna tell me how good Eliza is in bed while you're at it?" she asked making him come to an abrupt stop.

"First, you're the best sex I've ever had. Two; I hate Eliza and wish to never speak or see her again and three; I love _you,_ not her, not Elena, not fricking… Caroline or Bonnie, _you_." She looked at him with a grin.

"Am I really that good in bed?" she asked over to him.

"Yes, don't be brag about it." he warned pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, like you don't brag about being able to have _'hot vampire sex'_ when it comes up in a conversation." She laughed and he pulled her into a kiss before continuing to drive the little distance they had left to get home.

* * *

"Can you feed Ian?" she asked pulling out some pyjamas from the second drawer.

"Yup." She heard the rattle of cat food being poured into a bowl along with a small 'meow'. She lay on the bed and watched him strip before he lay next to her under the clean covers that lay on the bed, letting her arm sneak around his waist and her head settle on his chest and his arms wrapped around her back. "Got a text from Liz earlier, she said that Mayor Lockwood's funeral is tomorrow." Her head shot up.

"Maybe whoever hit me, took my phone. Shit!" she spat making him look at her with shock.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a knew phone-"she shook her head,

"I was on the phone to Tyler, I was supposed to have met him at the hospital." She sighed and he kissed her head.

"Use your uncle john as an excuse." She put her head back onto his chest.

"What is it with this town and drama?" she asked and he chuckled under his breath about to give a sarcastic comment. "Thank you." He frowned.

"What for?" he asked down to her.

"For not kissing Kathrine when you thought it was Elena."

"I would never kiss anyone other than you, especially not your sister. Not my type." She let a giggle escape.

"You have a type?" she asked looking up at him with doubt and he nodded.

"Blonde," he picked a lock of hair from by her face and examined it, "almost white." She smiled brightly as he looked at her and cupped her face, running a thumb under her eye. "Clear blue eyes, the colour of an opal stone." His thumb moved to her lips. "Pink plush lips." He whispered leaning closer. He flipped them very making her giggle. "Amazing body." His hand ran down from her lips to the very top of her leg before hoisting it up to his waist, he moved himself down to her, letting her kiss him sweetly.

* * *

She lay on her front, her bare upper body exposed to the light and her lower covered by clean, white linen sheets. Damon moved the hair covering her face before caressing her back gently making her stir under his light tickles.

"jess." He whispered lightly making her groan before opening one eye and closing it again.

"Go away." she mumbled tiredly.

"Get up, you need to get ready for the funeral." She sighed and turned over before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I hate it when you wake me up." She moaned falling back onto the pillow.

"No, come on." She groaned as he pulled her up with him and she shivered a little.

"I'm gonna go shower. Ass" She mumbled walking from him.

* * *

As she got from the shower she quickly dried her hair and put it into a ponytail. After putting on some black lace underwear, as usual, she studied the drawers for something appropriate while Damon sat watching her.

"Have you seen my, a black, sheer blouse anywhere?" she asked rummaging through the top drawer.

"Second from last drawer." She frowned as she opened it noticing he was right, she turned to face him and rested on the drawers holding up the silk, black blouse.

"I didn't put that there." she informed eyeing him as he sat with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm. Odd" he gave her a baffled look before walking from the room. Shaking her head she put on the sheer, black, silk top and rummaged for her black, _'Hali'_ cut out, silk, _Rebecca Minkoff_ shorts. Finally finding them (in the incorrect drawer) she put them on and some black patent leather brogues. She walked into Damon's closet and found her cropped, black, silk collar blazer. After putting it on she placed a watch onto her wrist along with a black, double wrap bracelet and some black, crystal corner stud earrings. She quickly grabbed some clear gloss and placed it into her black envelope clutch. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"Stop moving my things." She warned walking past Damon and over to the car.

"I get bored." He shrugged getting into the car.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After the funeral was over I went back to Lockwood mansion like everyone else. Funerals don't affect me much, I didn't even cry at our parents' funeral because it just all seems too unreal to cry. I walked up the stairs to Tyler and leaned up to hug him as he leaned down.

"Ty, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't get along and all but I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and gave me a light smile. We both turned to the ford bronco XLT coming down the drive way. My stomach flipped. "Is that?" _it is_. Tyler crossed his arms as mason smiled over at me before pulling me up into a hug that lifted me from the floor.

"Jessie." He stated in a whisper to me before letting my feet reach the ground again.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler simply stated.

"Tyler? Wow you look older than you should" he chuckled out. "Come here." He pulled Tyler into a hug and I felt awkward by mason who was the only person who would know why. "Good to see you again." He stated as they pulled away and I felt his hand go to the small of my back.

"It's good to see you, too. Come inside." He smiled and I walked ahead of him and stopped glancing around and edged forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly and pulled back nervously smiled at a passing person.

"Coming to visit my family at the loss of my brother." She sighed and bowed her head before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Mason you knew what I meant." She added.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Who's the guy with Jessie?" I asked looking suspiciously at the guy, not liking how he looked at her.

"That's mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." She informed me and I nodded lightly.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" I asked not wanting or needing another john.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer, either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." I looked at her as she said so. And I thanked her before she walked away and decided to tune in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mas." She walked over to me after leaving him. Turns out I just cached the end of the conversation.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" I asked looking over to mason who still had his eyes fixated on Jessie.

"Nothing, just paying my respects. Listen, I'm gonna go stand with Ty. Ok? Looks like he needs a friend." she asked and I nodded but when I moved to kiss her she left and I looked over to Mason who snorted a laugh before leaving. Something's off.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Bonnie had just gotten off the phone with Elena and once realising that it's not Elena who she thought she was talking o just a minute ago she turned to go tell someone and gasped seeing Kathrine standing with Jessie.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Kathrine." She informed with a sweet smile.

"I know who you are. Jess, what you are doing?" she asked to the girl next to her.

"Oh, so this Is Kathrine? Hey Kathrine, lovely to meet you." They smiled sweetly at each other.

"The pleasures all mine." she retorted before kissing her on the lips and Bonnie frowned.

"Of course you know who I am. You're the best friend, right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isabelle told me it was a bit of a puzzle." She walked around Bonnie and they switched places earning for her to bump into Eliza and she took a step more to her right as she watched the two. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are." She informed.

"And that delicious ex- boyfriend Matt," Eliza informed.

"Who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire hating Bennett witch." She pointed at Bonnie as she turned after finishing Eliza's sentence. "Did I do good?" as Kathrine inched closer to her Bonnie used her _'brain pain'_ on Kathrine and as she pulled her head back up to prove there's nothing wrong Eliza pushed her against the wall by her neck with Kathrine following behind. "I've been around a long time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to do better than that." she hissed and Bonnie used her magic to open the doors. As Kathrine peered around she shrugged and Eliza continued to clutch her neck.

"nice." And Bonnie frowned at her.

"Who a-"

"Oh, right! I'm Eliza by the way. Lovely to meet you." She smiled.

"Katherine, Eliza. Leave her alone." Stefan ordered in the entrance of the room.

"Ok." They both smiled. Kathrine moved past him trailing a finger across his chest as Eliza stopped in front of him. "You didn't tell Damon I'm here, and that we kissed. Despite the fact you misjudged me for Jessie." She pouted. "That going to have to change," she turned and faced Bonnie again. "Wont it Bonnie?" she walked past her and left the two but before more could be said, Stefan left to follow after Kathrine.

* * *

**Jessie's PO****V:**

"Come on." She pulled Tyler by his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked now walking at pace with her.

"Were going to get drunk." She stated and he continued to walk with her to the room where they always used to get drunk together, (his father's office) when he wasn't around of course. "Now tell me, how you are feeling." She asked as he pulled out a flask from his father's desk him.

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded as he took a drink. "Relived, couldn't care less. I hate him jess." He informed and she nodded as she sat in front of him on the floor.

"I get the feeling, all the apologies, pisses you off doesn't it?" she asked and he chuckled.

"yup." He handed her the flask and she took a sip before tuning to see Jeremy.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I was just looking for the, uh-"Tyler cut him off.

"The bathrooms-" This time Jessie was the one to cut in,

"Down the hall." He nodded.

"Hey, look, I'm... I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy sympathized and Jessie moved a little and hoisted herself up next to Tyler on the sofa.

"Today's been a big day of sorrys from people who really don't give a crap." He informed taking the flask from Jessie.

"I remember when my mom died, I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is." he added.

"Difference is, in your case, it was true. My dad was a dick." He informed taking another drink from the flask.

"Yeah, yeah, he was." He agreed and Tyler and jess gave him an uneasy glance before it softened with silence.

"I found this in his desk." He offered it to Jeremy but seeing his hesitation he added something more to his sentence, "He won't mind, he's dead."

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not." He smiled.

"Hey, what's going on in here, Tyler?" every one tensed, although for jess there was another reason. Jeremy stood up and widened his eyes comically to the fact of mason entering the room.

"Nothing. Nothing." Tyler assured as mason came further into the room.

"You got somewhere else to be?" he looked at Jeremy who sheepishly gave back the flask and left. Jessie moved to stand but mason sat next to her, resting his hand on her knee and took a sip from the flask before handing it back to Tyler.

"I'm gonna leave you boys to talk. See you soon Ty." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning to mason. "See you round Mas." She stood and turned when mason protested,

"No kiss for me." she smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek but as he turned his head making her catch his lips, thankful for Jessie, Tyler had missed it. She left hurriedly not wanting to stay any longer.

* * *

"Ahh, come to use your brain popping powers on me again? What for this time? The cause of your late arrival today?" he asked sarcastically but frowned when she didn't say anything but looked completely scared and worried with lack of confidence she always had when speaking to him.

"Whoever goes by the name of Eliza, she's back and looks exactly like Jessie, just like Kathrine looks exactly like Elena." Damon moved forward and held onto her arm as he pulled her into a more excluded area.

"What happened?" he stared her down making her sigh.

"Just threats but she said something I'm not sure if I can tell Elena." He crossed his arms as he watched her uneasy expression, "she said that Stefan kissed her thinking it was Jessie." His concern turned to anger as he moved down the steps into the garden. "Wait! Should I tell Elena?" she called out but he didn't turn when he answered,

"No. Stefan will." He continued to walk straight to where Elena and Stefan stood.

* * *

Jessie walked outside and looked over the grounds noticing Damon standing with Elena and Stefan.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose and from what I hear, two. Better watch out, looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." He informed to Elena and Jessie came behind him and he turned a little before looking back to Stefan.

"That's not what's happening." He informed from sitting on the bench.

"Isn't it? Because Eliza has already made a move, sorry, you made a move." Stefan straightened and Elena frowned before rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done with today's brotherly spat." She left and jess frowned.

"I'm gonna kill you." He growled speeding over to Stefan who sped in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going to fight you." He spat out and Damon moved closer. "Katherine's going to try to play us against each other. You do know that, right?" he urged scared and like a coward hid behind Jessie.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessie yelled as she pushed Damon from Stefan and looked between the two.

"Brother, don't you worry. Our bond is unbreakable!" he yelled angrily across from Jessie who was still baffled by what was wrong.

"We need to stay united against her. I'm not going to fight you. She'll try to break you. She'll try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So, no. I'm not going to fight you." Stefan informed and Damon moved as far as he could get behind Jessie.

"I don't care! I've had enough Stefan! And I've warned you already! Second chance is over." He growled speeding around Jessie and clinging onto Stefan's neck.

"Damon stop!" she tried to pull him away but he was too strong for her. As she watched Stefan choke by Damons hand. "Damon!" she tried again but he continued to ignore her as he punched Stefan in the face before snapping his neck. She gasped when he snapped his neck and ran to Stefan's side. "What the hell!? Did you kill him?" she breathed and he stood back shaking his head.

"No, just temporary unfortunately." He answered back and she stood, pulling his am so he faced her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked frowning at his emotionless face.

"He kissed Eliza, he thought it was you. And if you remember he actually did kiss you." He spat and she sighed. "It's a good job you were her or I would have ripped his heart out." he spat looking over at his brother.

"You idiot. Come here." She pulled him over to the bench by his hand, as she sat down she pulled him with her and held his head as he rested on her chest. "I love you. No one else. Well apart from family but you get what I mean." He lifted his head and looked over at her.

"That's what I mean. You have family to love, I could have killed Stefan right there for you because you mean so much to me. If you had to-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Ask me to choose. I chose you already! Why do you think I put up with this?" she pointed at Stefan. "Because I'm going to spend my life with you. Forever. If that isn't enough then I don't know what is." she stood from the bench. "Call me when you decide to stop being selfish." He watched as she walked away and he sighed. _She's right_. Just because Stefan kissed somebody who looks like her he had to break his neck just to reassure himself.

* * *

"he-"

Damon sped over to Jessie and did nothing but kiss her impatiently letting his tongue run over her neck and back to her lips before pulling back with a frown. "Eliza." As he realised his mistake her threw her across the room but she recovered quickly.

"That was the exact welcome I wanted, apart from being trown across the room. Didn't know you liked it rough." She brushed out her neat white blazer.

"What do you want?" he spat as she gracefully aproached him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She pouted running a finger across his chest only to be stopped when Damon held a tight grip on her wrist. "I saw your little lovers spat earlier." she informed as she walked over to the liquor on the table, pouring herself a glass. "Want one? It is something Jessie would say, right?" she asked cocking her head.

"why are you here with Kathrine?" he asked walking over to her and taking the glass from her and settling it back onto the table as she placed it to her lips. "What are you plotting?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because damon, she came back for me. Granted I supposed to have been let out the tomb with her. You really don't know the whole story, do you?" she asked and let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I loved you. But I love my best friend, slash, fuck buddy more." He frowned and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's no strings attached, strictly business. Back to the point, she turned me after we became great friends back in 1864, I was going to spend it with you at first, but Kathrine taught me the ways of men. To never trust them over her, to hate them. After she turned me I decided to help you think I was killed, it was the only way out without breaking your heart. I got Emily to put a spell on your memory that casts a shadow on a certain memory and she did, she made you remember me having my heart ripped out by Kathrine when really I was being taken to a fucking tomb. When I got out you decided to play ball with my doppelganger so." She shrugged and moved closer to him.

"why?" he breathed and she sighed.

"because I thought that if I let you go, it would be easier for us both to walk can have us back. Just me and you." She rested her hand on his chest as she leaned up. "You know you miss me, want Me. just say the words." she breathed lowly to him in a seductive tone, and he looked at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, I love Jessie and you're nothing like you used to be. Go ask Stefan if he wants to play your little games because your no fooling me" he pushed her back down but before he could move she had him pinned to the floor and her lips on his. He turned them over as he continued to kiss her.

"So you do want me." she smiled, "Hello Jess." She turned her head to look at her and smirked to be met with a crying Jessie, her face however stayed straight as she silently let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Jessie." He breathed as he looked over to her before standing form the woman benieth him.

"I'm so tired of your stupid mistakes and lies. I can't do this anymore." She breathed before living.

"Get up." He ordered turning to Eliza and she complied.

"What? Not in the mood anymore?" she pouted before he grasped her throat.

"I will never want you. I want you to leave this town and never come back. Or I will kill you." She pulled his hand off her neck.

"Fine. Let me know how things work out with jess. She's feisty, I like her." she smiled before leaving the house.

It was true, what he had said, he didn't want her. In fact he hated the bitch.

* * *

_-Good job.- Jessie_

He quirked a smile at her text.

_-better keep acting on it. amazing by the way, you should actually go into acting xxx- Damon_

_-Why thank you. How long do I have to keep acting exactly? Xxx- Jessie_

_-Long enough for them to get bored and leave- Damon_

_-I love you xxxx- Damon _

He sighed drinking some of the whisky that settled on the table as he sat down.

_-I love you too. I want to come home.- Jessie_

_-You can't xxx- Damon._

She looked down at her text and sighed, resting her head onto the head board of her bed.

* * *

"But I don't get why Damon would snap your neck." Elena sighed heavily and Stefan shook his head and gave a just as confused look as she did.

"I don't know, maybe Eliza being back and with Kathrine, it probably just cast him off to the deep end." He offered a lie and she accepted it as she hugged him tightly.

"I hate him. He wants people to hate him, he got what he wanted." She stated as Stefan held onto her tightly.

* * *

**So, what do you think? please tell me if it was good or bad, I need feed back so, Please review, you dont ned an account to review. and a quick question, **

**what do you think is going on between Mason Lockwood and Jessie?**

**Fictionaldemon I hope this chapter help answer your question, if not don't be afraid to ask :) if anyone has any questions at all feel free to Review or even PM me, I will help to answer your question as much as I can (if you have any that is.) PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	25. Brave new world

**First, huge shout out to xDamonAndElenax for your amazing reviews, they make me so happy :D And of course and a huge thanks to Fictionaldemon NicoleR85 as always for your amazing reviews :D im glad the last chapter cleared it up for you **Fictionaldemon.****

* * *

I sat with my knees up as I indulged in a random book happily, until I remembered I'd rather by lying in between Damon's legs with my back to his chest as he read over my shoulder like another time I would read. I jumped a little feeling a hand on my leg but smiled noticing it was exactly who I wanted it to be.

The past 2 days has been me and Damon sneaking around behind every ones backs, it been kinda fun, we need to avoid Kathrine and Eliza, as far as everyone knows, I'm pissed at Damon for thinking id kiss Stefan and that he didn't tell me Eliza was back.

I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger to his lips and tapped his ear, so he knew Stefan was her, and I forgot. I nodded and smiled as he crawled closer to me, taking the book from me and kissing me softly. I pulled away hearing footsteps out in the hall and pushed Damon under the cover between my legs, not the best idea in the world. I heard a knock at the door before Elena came in and I smiled over to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I smiled lightly at her and took a hopefully unnoticeably sharp breath in feeling Damon do something he should not be doing when my sister is present.

"Uh… what? Oh," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I'm fine, being away from Damon just makes me… tense and…" I trailed off trying to keep a straight face, which is incredibly hard.

"Right, I get it."

"_Elena?"_ I hear Stefan call from her bedroom and as she peered her head around the door to him my head falls back slightly,

"Oh, god." I breathe in a whisper feeling Damon smirk against me and I want nothing more than to kick him but he has a hold on my ankles, which makes it very hard for me to move my legs at all.

"What?" she turns to me and my head shoots back up immediately.

"What?" I ask smiling lightly and she gives a confused look before shaking her head.

"Sorry, thought you said something." I shook my head and let out a shaky breath as she leaves.

"_Are you crazy?!"_ I yell/whisper to him as I pull the cover up slightly.

"shh." He responds sending a vibration through me and I let the cover fall back along with my head in pleasure.

* * *

I groaned into my pillow and shrugged off whoever it was that was pushing my shoulder gently.

"Jess get up." I heard a voice say and I frowned yawning into the pillow.

"Tyler?" I ask huskily and I turn to see his smiling face, ok, now I'm confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked frowning and rubbing my eyes.

"Waking you up so you can come for a run with me." I scoffed,

"Are you crazy? It's a Saturday!" I expressed annoyed and still pretty tired.

"Come on, live a little." I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up. "Hurry up, I'll be down stairs." I nodded and sighed swinging my legs over the bed. I didn't bother to shower because is be running anyway so there's no point.

I threw on some simple, tight running shorts and a sports bra along with some trainer socks and running shoes after brushing out my hair and putting it into a ponytail.

I jogged down the stairs after brushing my teeth and walked straight into the kitchen and grabbing my water bottle from the top cupboard. Gasping I placed my hand over my chest hearing mason's voice. _Wait, mason?_

"Seriously?!" I yelled at him spinning around and throwing the water bottle at him but he caught it much too easily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'" I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a scolding look as Tyler entered the room.

"You ready yet?" he asked looking between us.

"Didn't know mason was coming." I added as I took the bottle from him and turning to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Well I didn't want to miss the opportunity of an early run, he told me he'd be taking you along and I thought we could catch up." He added and I turned to look at him before pouring the cold water from the plastic bottle into my water bottle over the sink so it wouldn't get on the floor. I laughed nervously before walking past him and patting his shoulder.

I pretty much avoided him throughout the run. As he came closer to me I would pick up my speed turning things into a race as Tyler told us about his anger and aggression issues he's been having lately.

* * *

As soon as we got back to Tyler's house I felt relief wash over me as I took a long sip of my water. I watched as mason questioned him about his anger and I got intrigued, sitting back and watching mason question Tyler.

"So any plans for the rest of the day jess?" mason asked tuning both their attention to me and I shook my head.

"Nothing other than the carnival to eat nothing but junk and render this run pointless." They both chuckled at me as I shrugged. "shi-oot!" I corrected myself automatically and the both looked at me with a confused glare and I smiled awkwardly. "I told Elena id help her with the carnival. But," I shrugged and lay on my back on the cold stone floor.

"well-"

I looked up seeing Damon walk from the room next to us and he glared at mason before looking over to me. No one knows and I feel guilty towards Damon. Before he left he noticed the boys in the room weren't looking at him and he winked and smirked down to me before leaving.

"I'm going to have to run. Didn't think I'd be saying that so soon. I'll see you later at the carnival." They both nodded and gave me a goodbye before I left. I caught up with Damon just as he was getting in his car and he sighed, making me frown.

"I don't like you being with them." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Damon, I've known them my entire life." I tried to reason and he shook his head.

"You were there when he said he has been lashing out with anger, right. I don't like it." he added and I sighed moving closer to him.

"Well maybe you should start noticing that he's my friend and he wouldn't hurt me." I spat back, pissed at the fact he thinks Tyler will snap on me.

"You know what I mean by I don't like you being with them jess." I frowned.

"What? Suddenly you don't trust me?" I asked hurt by his insinuation

"I trust you, just not _them_. They both look at you like… I just don't like it." he snapped back and I scoffed.

"Damon, I love you. And I'm sick and tired of playing this little game. Fuck Kathrine and Eliza. I don't like fighting and I defiantly don't like it when we fight for real." He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Come here." He breathed and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace. "You officially fuck up our plan." He sighed but I didn't respond. "Come on. Let's go home." I nodded and pulled away with a sigh.

* * *

As we got back to the boarding house I smiled happily placing Ian on the floor, we picked him up before coming back to the boarding house, and jumped onto the couch making Damon laugh.

"I need to shower." I mumbled into the cushion.

"Then shower." He replied and I turned over just as he lifted my legs up and sat back down placing my legs back onto his lap.

"ok." I go to move but he doesn't let my legs go and I smirk over to him. "Damon?" I asked and he smiled at me, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Yes?" he asked in the same sweet, questionable tone.

"Would you like to come shower with me?" I ask with a small smile and he vamp speeds to standing beside me with his hand out for me to take and I giggle at him. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." I smile smugly and let him pull me up.

* * *

Once I get out the shower, after Damon, I get dressed into my black boy shorts and not needing a bra with the type of top I wear I pull it over my head. It's a black, silk drapey top that hangs loosely over my shoulders and put on my super skinny Hollister jeans before I zip up some sheer ankle boots, heals obviously and put a healing crystal necklace over my head, which Is weird considering I'm my own healing crystal. I laced my lips with some _very_ light lipstick that fell naturally to my own lip colour. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

As I walked into the living room I saw Stefan and Damon talking before Stefan's eye moved over to me and I smiled awkwardly.

"hey." I moved over to Damon and let him put an arm around my shoulders.

"I thought you two wer-"

"No offence stef but I kinda don't care that Damon snapped your neck. I mean sure I was pisssed at the time because he was being self-centred a-"

"Hey, I was not being self-centred, I just don't like the fact he though Eliza were you and kissed her." he spat back and I sighed,

"She kissed me Damon, I didn't mean for it to happen." he informed to us quite urgently.

"Then why didn't you say it the first time around brother?" Damon asked angrily wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Because it came out wrong! Just like it did when you said you and Kathrine kissed when actually you didn't." I rubbed my forehead as they begun to argue again.

"You know what, maybe I should ask Bonnie for what Eliza said again. Or is she lying too?" he asked pretending to ponder as he looked up and placed a finger to the corner of his mouth.

"Stop! Isn't this the exact thing you wanted to avoid? This is what they want, they want you to fight. That why me and Damon never broke up, Well maybe for a second but then we came up with a plan to stop Eliza and Kathrine from interfering with our lives and it worked." I stressed the fact and Stefan nodded uneasily.

"So you've been lying to us all the entire time?" he asked and guilt fell over me and I made a cringe face.

"yup." Damon said coldly and I look up at him warningly.

"Right, thank you for that." he said sarcastically as he sat on the arm of the couch. Damon offered his blood filled glass to Stefan,

"Would you care for one?" Damon asks offering out his glass of blood and I roll my eyes in annoyance and move over the single, leather chair that sat opposite Stefan.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. Just ate." He informed calmly.

"Aren't you worried that one day, All the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." I couldn't help but burst into laughter at Damons joke. They both looked at me as I laughed a little uncontrollably, ok very uncontrollably.

"sorry." I cleared my throat and smiled before scoffing a laugh again trying to push it down. "I just found that sooo funny." I smiled as they both smiled over to me.

"I'm just happy that's a, uh…A blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." _Ok, now I'm not laughing_. I glare at Stefan a little.

"No. no more sorority girls." I pressed clearly and Damon came to stand behind the chair I was sitting on and kissed the top of my head.

"So you haven't heard from Katherine or Eliza?" Stefan asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. But we probably will soon." I sighed at the subject and I looked up at Damon and let my head fall back.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret, because the gilbert device affected them. Vervain didn't, so they're not vampires. They're something else." Damon changed the subject randomly and I looked to see him deep in thought.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked him and I was stuck in the middle of their small banter.

"Oh, you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town, fine. I'll drop it." I frowned and looked up at him again.

"Wait. You think Tyler and mason are supernatural?" he nodded. "No way. I've known mason and Tyler my entire life, if there's something like that going on, they'd tell me." Damon frowned down at me.

"I love you and all but why would they tell you?" he asked questioningly.

"Because you told me you are a vampire so surly mason would tell me if he was something too." I replied with a shrug.

"You're forgetting a crucial part of information, I told you because you were suspicious and because I love you." He looked down at me with a questioning look. _Shit did I say too much?_

"You two done?" Stefan asked with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Right, well I am going to the grill because I want a drink." I stood form the chair and hey both eyed me weirdly. "What?" I asked looking between the two.

"You know we have a bunch of alcohol here, right?" Damon asked and I shrugged.

"But flirting my way to free drinks is much more fun." I smiled sweetly and moved from room into the hall and I heard Damon say quick cheers to Stefan before downing his blood and following me. I sighed and turned to him. "What'ch ya' doin'?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I, am going with you." I crossed my arms and stood in front of him.

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Because I will be able to get you free drinks without you needing to flirt with anyone." He replied with a smile.

"Well what's the fun in that?" he gave me a look that said, _'I don't want you flirting with men' _"fine." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and let him follow me out the door.

* * *

"Heloo?" I answered my phone in a _sing-song_ voice, noticing it was azz. Damon got me a new phone the other day after Eliza took, sorry allow me to correct, and STOLE my phone. That bitch.

"_Where the hell are you?!"_ he yelled down the phone making me pull it away from my ear.

"Ok, ouch. I'm with Damon." I informed simply.

"_I thought you two-"_

"Yeh, no, not really." I replied carelessly sipping on my glass of straw, I demanded one.

"_And you didn't tell me you were faking it?!"_ he scolded.

"Again, ouch."

"_Where are you? Me and billy are gonna drag your ass all the way to the carnival. You are not getting away with this." _

"I'm at the grill." I sighed.

"_We'll be right there." _

"Great, can't wait to help." I fake laughed before putting the phone down. I let my head fall on the table before I sat up again and rubbed my head. "ahhh." I let out lightly.

"That wasn't your most cleaver idea." I glared at him unimpressed.

"You think? I'm sorry I'm crabby." I sighed. "I'm so tired." I groaned out and he held my hand across the table.

"Then tonight we can take a long bath before we go to bed. Sound good?" he asked and I nodded with a small smile.

"Can we have bubbles?" I asked childishly and he half rolled his eyes.

"Bath salts, candles, petals, the works." I grinned and rested my head on his hand that held mine on the table.

"Ok, come on gilbert, get up." Azz ordered as he came to stand next to me.

"I thought you were with Billie?" he pulled me up from my seat.

"He's holding up our chores, which is why we need to leave now." I rolled my eyes before kissing Damon. "Ok, let's go." I groaned into Damon before pulling away and giving him an apologetic look.

* * *

"I can't believe you pulled me into this." I moaned as I showed the guy where he could park the popcorn stand.

"yeh well, you lied to everyone and didn't tell me after all the times I sat watching you do yoga and talking about everything I could think of to get your mind off Damon." Azz complained as we walked around the carnival checking everything was ready for later.

"Not to mention I had to sit through some of the most terrible teen movies ever." Billy mumbled and I stopped to look at him.

"Hey, your bisexual, you have to show your gay side sometimes." He chuckled lightly. "Besides. I have my reasons." I shrugged.

"You wearing that to the carnival?" azz asked and I made a face.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I have yet to tell azz and billy why I'm crabby.

"Nothing, just think maybe it's a little… your top might make you cold and the heals may be a little unsuitable." He blurted out and I can't argue with him honestly.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm tired and honestly did not want to do this." I hit the clipboard with the back of my hand. "And I am not getting dressed again so this will have to do." Just then bonnie and Elena came over to us, all smiles.

"You guys can go if you're done with everything, if you want to." I smiled brightly and almost literally threw the clipboard at her.

"Here. I love you and goodbye." I smiled and kissed her cheek before doing my best to run away, in heels, on grass. I did surprisingly well. Ok, I did terrible, at least I didn't fall over.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"Did I miss something?" I asked azz and billy who both smiled lightly.

"She's tired and I think she wants to go back to Damon." I frowned.

"I thought them-"

"Nope, they lied. Still together, been sneaking around." Billy informed. My eyes widened in shock. They really pulled it off.

"Why would they-"azz cut bonnie off by answering the question by pointing to me and comically pretending to be a vampire behind Billies back so he wouldn't have to say anything in front of billy.

"They wanted to see if they could fool us" billy shrugged. "Kinda hurtful." He added shrugging.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I lay on the sofa reading when I Jessie phoned me,

"_Where are you, please say home."_ She pleaded.

"I'm at Sotheby's auction, yes."

"_Good, I wanna get a nap before tonight." _

Before I could say anything more she walked through his front door after putting the phone down on me. She sat next to me before lying down, resting her head on my lap.

"hi." she smiled sweetly as I continued to read until she took it off me.

"I thought you wanted to sleep not steal books." I looked down at her.

"I do want to sleep." She replied with a shrug and I eyed her a little confused.

"Then why steal my book?" I motioned to the book in her hands and she looked at it before throwing it onto the floor. Great, now I lost my place. Although I couldn't care less when she sits up and straddles me, my hands moving down to her perfectly shaped ass.

"Because you didn't pay any attention to me." she pouted.

"I'm sorry." I pouted back at her in a silly voice I didn't think I'd ever hear myself do. She giggled at me. I let my hands run over her back as she plants a sweet kiss on my lips and I want nothing more than for it to linger but instead I groan when she pulls back and I let my head rest on her shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from her body, only making me want her more. She rests her head on top of mine and I can feel contempt wash over me as I let my eyes fall close.

"Carry me to bed?" he voice merely a whisper and I stand with her in my arms and her legs around my waist as I keep my head rested over her shoulder.

I move the sheets to the side before settling her down and unzipping the ankle high boots and sliding them from her small feet before tucking her in tightly as she smiles with her eyes closed. I let my fingers caress the silk skin of her face, the familiar shock of desire and passion shoot through me, and I watch as she rolls onto her side as I lye next to her lifting myself on to my elbows as I watch her fall to sleep. I gently kiss her head before pulling her closer to my chest. Its times like this that I'm glad the bastard force fed me blood in order for me to complete my transition.

As soon as I hear Stefan's feet shuffling along the floor boards I leave the room to go find him, not very hard by the way.

"Dam-" I don't give a second thought to vamp speeding over to him and letting my hand clutch his windpipe as I shove him harshly against the wall as soon as I entered the room.

"Listen Stefan. Two days ago when I snapped your neck I was ready to kill you, I could have killed you. If you even do as much as look at her like you did earlier, I will kill you." He frowned and choked a sigh. "What? You think I didn't notice the way you look at her every time you see her?" I chuckle darkly and pull his head forward before hitting his head on the wall. "If you don't stop looking at her like she's yours I will make you. She's MINE." I growled before throwing him across the room and leaving to go back to Jessie.

When I get back in our bedroom I notice Ian had taken resident of my place on the bed as he lay curled against jess, I've honestly missed the ball of fluff. I lye next to the small space behind Jessie and wrap my arm around her was and burying my head in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of coconuts and buttercream, which I've come to notice is the new body mist she uses.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Jessie's phone and groan a little as I pull myself out of my slumber. She needs a less alarming ringtone. I move the blankets a little and search her back pockets appreciatively before looking to see its azz calling her. I swipe the lock on the phone before answering,

"_Jess, where the hell are you? The carnival started like 15 minutes ago." _He stressed over the phone.

"And it last for hours." I groaned.

"_Damon? Where's jess?"_ he asks with confusion lacing his voice.

"She's sleeping and so was I. girl'd sleep through the end of the world." I mumble.

"_Tell me about it. Anyway, wake her up and get down here, shell scream when she sees all the cotton candy stalls."_ I roll my eyes knowing she will most defiantly scream. The woman's obsessed with the stuff.

"_Alright, good bye Aaron."_ I put the phone down and let my head fall onto the pillow I'm shearing with jess. I turn my head and watch her arms stretch and the faint sound of a yaw breaks from her lips before she turns.

"Why are you on my side?" she asks groggily with her eyes still closed.

"Because Ian is on my side." She turns over to the other side before picking him up and resting him on her chest.

"You have you own bed pwuddy cat." She says to him and I'm surprised at how well she can actually imitate tweety bird. Ian meows in response, he seems to do it every time she talks to him, what a strange life I lead. "Don't give me that cute face." She warns pointing her finger at him but he does nothing but lick it in response.

"You, are so strange." I kissed her neck and I smile against her as she leans into my touch.

"Not as strange as you. _Dracula_." I nip at her neck with my teeth before moving down to the spot I always bite and licking over the tender skin. "Don't get blood on the sheets." She warns and with her comment I let my fangs graze over her silk skin before gently biting down as jess' fingers nestle into my hair. I can't help but moan against her as I let the sweet taste of her intoxicating blood over power my mouth and I pull away before I fail to stop. I lick the remaining tear of blood that fell loosely down her neck before biting into my own wrist and offering it over to her, which she takes.

I kiss her neck once more and notice that over time it's formed a slightly visible scar, which will leave as soon as she turns, thank god. I love how pure her body is, not a complete mark or bruise to be seen, just pure, white silk. I pull my wrist from my mouth once she's done and stand from the bed offering her my hand. She stroked Ian's back before settling him down on the bed and putting my hand in hers as I pull her up.

"Why are we getting up again?" she asks me stretching her arms above her head.

"Because azz called and scolded me because the carnival started 15 minutes ago." Her eyes widened before running over to her shoes and zipping them up.

"Come on! All the cotton candy's gonna be gone!" she yelled and practically jumped on me, latching her legs around my waist.

* * *

As soon as we get there, she screams.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I've never seen her smile so much. "They have blue!" I pretty much buy her all the colours of the fluffy candy they have earning a long kiss from her, note to self; buy Jess more candy.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I let my tongue twine with Damon's as I kiss him for longer than usual when in public but I fail to care. When I pull away azz and Billie are standing next to us.

"Wow. I'm guessing you brought her all the colours." Billy guessed correct and I smiled brightly.

"Were just about to go find Ty, you coming?" azz asked and I nodded before kissing Damon sweetly and letting azz take my hand. I always act like an 8 year old when the carnival comes, azz and Tyler call it my _childish mode_. It actually offensive.

We walk into one of the school halls where Tyler is arm wrestling a guy with the crowd cheering for him as usual.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as Jessie leaves I see Jeremy at a popcorn stand and walk over to him.

"Jeremy. So good to see you alive." I inform as I approach him.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" he asks and I take some of his popcorn and throw it into my mouth.

"About 150 years too old. Besides, I came here with your sister, she doesn't think I'm too old." I smirk and he scoffs shaking his head.

"I don't like you being around my sister." He spits and my smile innocently. "Oh, you're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could. I don't know, blow the whole lid off this thing By telling someone what you really are." I take the popcorn cup from him and put it down before roughly grabbing his shoulder and pushing him away from everyone and into a secluded spot.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat." I say as I let my arm drape over the back of his neck.

"Maybe it is." he smugly shows me his uncle johns ring and I grasp his wrist.

"Oh." I sound softly before pulling his arm so he is in front of me and let my arm lye tightly around his throat. "This is what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna walk around like we're invincible When it's this easy for me to end you." I whisper before pushing him away. "If you wanna tell people what I really am, Go ahead and try." I shrug and walk closer to him and hold his ring between my index and thumb, "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, and you'll really have something to choke on." I easily threat and throw it at his head before backing from him, "and none of this gets back to Jessie, whether you like me be being with her or not, we are together and there's nothing you can do gilbert. Were forever." I inform with a small hint before leaving to go find Jessie, it's not hard as when I walk by the school I hear a bunch of students cheering Tyler on.

I watch as he has his hand link with another guys waiting for the bell and as soon as it goes off they begin to wrestle.

"You're lurking." Stefan sounds from next to me and I look over to jess who is still ramming the candy floss into her mouth.

"Observing." I correct.

"More like obsessing." He adds effortlessly.

"He's got strength." I acknowledge as he slams the boys arm into the table.

"He's a triple-letter varsity athlete. Of course he has strength. You're reaching."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stand ramming the cotton candy into my mouth as I watch Tyler slam Addams arm into the table and I cheer him on,

"Go Tyler!" I smile until I fell a hand touch my lower back and I turn to notice its mason as he moves around me before winking at me.

"I bet I can take you." He calls over to Tyler as he comes to stand opposite him.

"Bring it on, surfer boy." He replies and I let out a small chuckle. It's not long before Tyler's arm hits the table forcefully and he rubs the side of his arm,

"Is that it?" mason asks with a grin._ Show-off._

"All right, he's the champ." He confesses before looking around the mass of people. "Who wants to go next?" he calls out to the crowd of people surrounding them.

"Uh, Stefan wants a go." I hear Damons voice across from me and I smile at him, which he returns.

"Yeah, sure. I'll, uh… I'll give it a shot." He agrees and takes over Tyler's place rolling his sleeve. There's no way mason can beat a vampire.

"Go, stef." I hear someone call out and I let out a small cheer.

"Get him, stef." Damon calls out with his arms folded.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." He says to mason and Tyler lets out a mocking laugh, they have no idea.

"Your brother's wrong." He replies and I watch as they both stare each other down intently. I watch and frown when I see Stefan's hand fall on the table.

"Good job mas." I smile at him and he returns with a wink as he and Tyler to the _'bro shake'_. Every one scoffs a laugh when as soon as the next bell rings Levi's hand instantly hits the hard wood table. I watch Damon walk down the hall and I excuse myself before following after him.

* * *

I watch as Caroline throws him across the corridor and I run over to kneel behind him, letting his head rest on my lap as he looks up at me.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We need to get Elena and Stefan." I nod as he stands up, pulling me up with him.

"Elena!" shout noticing her across the room.

"Call Stefan." I nodded and pulled out my phone and wait for the second ring before he answers.

"_Hey, where's damon?"_

"With me, meet us in Alaric's classroom, we have a problem." I inform.

"_Yeh, I need to tell Damons something too."_ I nodded and hung up walking over to Elena who was practically refusing to follow him.

"Elena, please, it's important." She breathed a sigh before giving the clipboard to another girl next to her and following Damon. _"I know you hate him, just please hear him out."_ I whisper to her and she sighs again. "Stefan's gonna meet us in Alaric's classroom." He nodded and we walked through the corridor before walking in to see Stefan leaning on the window and I watch as Elena instantly goes over to him and I roll my eyes sitting in Alaric's chair. I frowned when Damon sat in front of me, blocking my view. I stand and grab the board pen and begin drawing a story of what happened as Damon explains to them about what happened with Caroline on the white board, Elena and Stefan's eyes turning to look at my drawings every now and then.

"How did this happen? Hmm?" Stefan questions passing around the front of the class.

"Well, I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her, and "a" plus "b" equals..."

"A b" I answer writing the sum on the board. Elena shoots me a glare.

"Now's not the time for algebra jess, and stop drawing vampire's on the board." I lower my head and walk around to Damon who looked behind him and chuckled briefly. "But why would she do this?" Elena asks with her arms crossed.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." He replies with a smile and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"And she said,_ 'Game on'_? I mean, what does that even mean?" he asks with a _'what the fuck'_ look.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." He informs putting his arm around my shoulders.

"But why Caroline? She could have easily gone for jess." Her face drops. "What if she tries to kill jess next?" I frown at her.

"Ah, I don't know." His head rolls back.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan stressed, still pacing, making me dizzy.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past Started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Stefan suddenly turns and throws his hands up.

"We have to find her." he says to state _'that's it', _as though it's the only option_._

"Yep," he agreed from next to me. "And kill her." he sighed and I elbowed him in the stomach and turning to face him.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena shoots back instantly.

"I second that motion." I hold my hand up to them and Damon looks at me with amusement before turning to Elena,

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We gotta get rid of her." he says as Elena touches Stefan's arm for reassurance.

"Damon, absolutely not." He adds leaning forward.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, Will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on. We all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and…" he trails off and I stand between his legs looking up at him as my chin rests on his chest.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena adds for the final time.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan." He points out. "Wait. Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Huh." He asked playing with a lock of hair that falls down my lower back in his fingers.

"No, it was Halloween." He gives me a look but I ignore it, I'm kinda on a sugar rush.

"Alright wise ass. Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right." he insisted and I sighed dropping my head on his chest as Stefan approached us and leaned over to Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her." he pointed at him before walking straight past us.

"It's the only way." He repeated as Elena followed him and I looked up at Damon.

"You're gonna kill her aren't you?" I asked and he nodded. "There's nothing I can do to stop you?" he shook his head and I stood up straight. "Well I'm not gonna be around to watch it." I walked from the room, ignoring his calls after me.

* * *

I walked through the back of the parking lot before I heard Damon screaming, then Bonnie's name being called. I ran as fast as I could to see Damon's legs on fire and my heart dropped. Bonnie is doing this!

"Bonnie! Stop!" I shout at her but she doesn't budge. I pick up a sharp stick of wood and put it to my stomach. "I swear to hell I'll do it bonnie!" ready to plunge it into my own stomach and transfer it over to bonnie but I dig it into my skin a little, watching as a small spec of blood form onto her shirt.

Frowning after a wince left her mouth she asks, "Would you have really killed me?" looking over to me.

"Jessie would have done it. This isn't us." Elena shook her head and I move over to Damon and stroked his head as I rested it onto my lap.

"Oh, my god." I breathed and a tear fell don my cheek as his hands held onto my arms that latched around his shoulders, thankful he's ok. I don't bother to listen to Elena and bonnie conversing, I just held Damon closely to me. When Damon's breathing calmed I stood from the floor and picked the sharp wood back up before slicing my hand earning bonnie to wince and looked over to me. "If you hurt him again, I will kill you. It's not his fault Caroline is a vampire, you let him give her his blood and Kathrine took advantage. Leave him alone." I turned back to Damon and helped him up. _"Come on."_ I whispered and clung to him in a hug as we walked from Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

"Go shower, you smell like burn." He nodded and kissed me before going into the bathroom. I walk in while he's showering and pick up his jeans. "Should I get rid of these?" I ask and he turns to look at me through the glass.

"Yeh. You have no idea how much those cost." I let out a small chuckle and move closer to the glass.

"I'll put you some clean clothes out. You ok?" he nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeh. Thank you." I frowned at him.

"For what?"

"For willing to practically kill Bonnie for Me." he shrugs washing his hair and I frown.

"Well, you were willing to kill your bother for me so I think it's fair." He chuckled at me and I walked back into bedroom and got out some black sweats and a plain black t-shirt and set it out on the bed for him before stripping down to my underwear. When he got out he quickly threw on the sweats on before putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I leaned into his touch until he turned me to face him.

"I love you." I smiled at him and let my lips mould to his. "I'm gonna go get some blood and whisky. Won't be long." I nodded and kissed him once more before he left in the process of putting his t-shirt on.

I turned on the bath faucet and let it run as I washed my face in the sink before stripping completely and stepping into the boiling water that I found too hot for even myself, but I honestly couldn't care. I submerged my head into the hot water for a long while before I felt arms pulling me back up and I gasped at the air.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I frowned at Damons alerted expression.

"I'm fine." I insisted and he shook his head.

"Jess you're like a fucking lobster. How long have you been under there?" he asked turning the tap off.

"Not long. I'm fine." I think. He picked me up and set me down until I grabbed onto his arm to support myself before I could collapse, allowing his arms to wrap around my waist. I felt him press his hand to my neck as my eyes fell shut.

"Your blood pressure's failing." I weakly opened my eyes to look at him as he bit into his wrist and hold it to my mouth until he thought I'd had enough. I can't help but think if I'd have surfaced if Damon hadn't pulled me back up, and It scares me because I don't think I would have. I couldn't breathe but I didn't want the air, I liked being under the hot water because I felt… I felt calm, free from everything today, it's not like I wouldn't have come back anyway. "Come on." He led me back to bed before feeling my neck again. "You scared me." he sighed looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he cupped my face before kissing the top of my head. I lay in the covers as he walked around to his side of the bed before getting into the covers himself and pulling me closer to him and I let myself fall to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I didn't tell Jess about Jeremy showing up and threatening me after her failed attempt to, what looked like, killing her self. Fell to sleep soon after she did forgetting about all the thought going through my head as soon as i rest my head against the back of her bare shoulder.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter :) I hope it was ok :/ Please review! you don't need an account to review. If ever any one has any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review and i will happily answer :)**


	26. Bad moon rising

"Hey" she smiled sweetly at Damon who lay next to her.

"morning." He replied moving a lock of bright blonde hair from her face. She stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom before Damon appeared in front of her making her jump back a little.

"You know-"she was cut off as his lips collided with hers before she was sat on the counter top next to the sink. She gasped as his mouth left hers to travel down her chest.

"Shouldn't tease me." he growled on her inner thigh turning her breath uneven but he pulled away groaning when they heard a light knock on the door. "Can't get a seconds peace in this house." He let his head fall onto her chest as her fingers skimmed through his raven hair.

"Jess?" Elena's sweet voice asked making Damon pull away so she could hop from the counter. She walked into the bedroom before pulling the cover from the bed and wrapping it around her naked body before she slightly opened the door. "I'm sorry am I… interrupting." She asked with a slight redness creeping onto her cheeks.

"No its fine." she replied the same time Damon yelled the word, "yes". He came to stand behind jess as she opened the door a little more.

"Sorry, I just… Stefan thought maybe there'd be something in Isobel's work that could tell you about your suspicion of the Lockwood's." Elena informed over to Damon and he nodded appreciatively.

"mm. Good idea. Get dressed, I'll be downstairs." Damon notified to jess as he kissed her head before motioning for Elena to get out, which she did. Closing to door, Jess walked over to the drawers scanning for something to wear for today.

She pulled some grey, acid-wash jeans over her smooth legs, after putting on some underwear of course. She put on a black tank top that read, in white writing, _'im-not-lazy-im-secretly-batman-and-i-was-out-all-night-fighting-crime'_ along with a silver batman necklace keeping up her theme. She put on some _martin lace_, high heeled boots before brushing her hair through and putting on some deep red lipstick. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

"Hey. When did Alaric get here?" she smiled walking over to everyone and sat on Damons lap as he pulled her over to him by her hand.

"Not too long ago. Continue…" he motioned to Alaric resting his head on Jess' shoulder.

"He said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan concluded for me.

"Isobel's research here mystic falls was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction." He admitted.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon's eyes lit up and Jessie rolled hers.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Lycanthrope." He informed, shocking them all, earning Stefan and Damon to share a look.

"Wait. Like werewolves?" Elena asked.

"cool." Jessie gave an approving nod but moved forward in the seat as Damon sat up a little more forward.

"No way. Impossible. Way too 'Lon Chaney'." He confirmed holding Jessie close.

"Is it?" Stefan asked and Damon glared over at him.

"I've been on this planet 160 some odd years,"

"Yeh you don't need to remind me I'm sleeping with an old man." Jessie mumbled shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"Believe me, what we do, no old man can." He winked at her before continuing with his earlier contemplation, "Anyway, I've never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" he asked looking at Ric specifically.

"Well, why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" he asked with all suspicion.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on founder's day but the gilbert device did. And it effected his son Tyler." He pointed out.

"And at the school carnival, his uncle mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan concluded.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena added looking over at him.

"Wait, if something's up, I could ask mason. He'd tell me." Jessie pushed but Damon shook his head.

"I don't like you being with him, and certainty not if he's a werewolf, although I still think it's impossible." He argued.

"I can take care of myself. He's harmless." She shrugged.

"Were gonna deal with this my way." He concluded and Jess crossed her arms in annoyance but her anger relaxed when he kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Well, a lot of her things are still at duke. I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Ric added cognizant with his wife- ex-wife's work.

"So can we get access to it? Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means that mason Lockwood is a real-life _Lon Chaney._ At that little Tyler punk may just very well be _Lon Chaney_ Jr. Which means _bela Lugosi_-meaning me-Is totally screwed." He urged leaning forward once again moving Jessie with him.

"You are not screwed." Jessie warned to Damon with a serious face just as serious as his. "Even if it is true that they're… werewolves or whatever, you need to be sure not to provoke them and by them-I mean mason." She concluded making Damon sigh.

"Fine. You drive," he pointed at Ric before turning to Elena. "You pack some things. And you-"finally turning to Stefan.

"I think it's best for me to stay here." He insisted as Damon stood from the chair with Jessie in his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist. "For Caroline." He added making Elena hug him. "That ok? I'll come with you to get your things if you like." She nodded up to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"fine." he kissed the top of Jess' head before moving over to the door, stringing Jessie along. "Go grab a few things if yo want, I'll be in the car ok?" he asked and she nodded as Elena stood by the door waiting for Jess but left realising she'll be a little longer.

* * *

"Hey, long time no see. I don't like you living away from home." Jenna pouted pulling Jessie into a hug making her laugh.

"Well I still live here, for you know… when Damon and I fall out for the night." They both chuckled as they pulled away. "I'll…be eating ice cream." She ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer door, pulling out a tub of _'Ben &amp; Jerry's'_ chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, pulling to lid of and grabbing a spoon from the drawer. "Come to mamma." She liked her lips before digging in.

"Jess! Come on, hurry up!" Elena yelled out to her and groaning, Jess put the ice cream back into the freezer and the spoon into the sink after a few spoon fulls but before she gave Jenna peck on the cheek and ran back outside to Damon.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon fake pouted and Elena continued to give him the death stare.

"Unlike him, I actually mean it." Jess added and Stefan smiled at her lightly and she returned it with a warm smile.

"Call me if you need anything." He spoke to Elena as Jess rested her head on Damon's chest.

"I'll take really good care of my big sis, don't worry." Elena smiled at her before turning back to Stefan and giving him a kiss that seemed she was trying to prove a point and making both Damon and Jessie turn away.

"Ok. Time to go." Damon concluded as they pulled away.

"yeah." Jess breathed moving from Damon until she was pulled back slightly into a passionate kiss before Damon pulled away.

"You been eating chocolate?" he asked licking his lips.

"Wanna make sure your guess is right?" she asked smirking and leaning forward before Elena cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's go." Elena spat opening the door and getting in before Jess did.

* * *

"How you doing back there?" Damon asked reaching his arm around the seat to rest on Jessie's calf. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the seat to latch onto Damon In a hug and his hands came to rest on her arms. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." He turned to Elena who just gave him a cold stare.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her boyfriend and threatened her brother." Alaric said pointedly.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. One of which Stefan has yet to explain and the other, even if I did to carry out my threat he'd come back to life." He concluded and Jessie frowned.

"Wait, what?" she asked peeping around the seat to Damon.

"I threatened him, he took it to heart and tried to kill me by spiking all my alcohol downstairs with vervain and admitted he was trying to kill me as he threw a terribly whittled stake onto the floor in front of me." Damon explained simply making Jess fall back in her seat.

"wow." She breathed and Damon turned around to look at her.

"I didn't tell you because when I got back upstairs you were submerged under boiling hot water." He informed to everyone in the car and Elena's head snapped to her.

"What?" she asked instantly. Jess shuffled in her seat.

"I was relaxing, which is something you need to do." She snapped back at Elena and Damon sighed turning back in his seat to face the road. "Why exactly did you threaten Jeremy?" she asked leaning forward again and Damon groaned.

"Because he was being a punk." He turned and smiled to her and she rested her head on his.

"This music is boring, don't you own a little… oh, I don't know, _'Cradle of filth'_?" she asked and Alaric scoffed a laugh.

"What is that some incredibly terrible rock band?" he asked glancing a look at her.

"Try amazing death metal band." She smiled at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Death metal?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised she hasn't already blasted it through your house. Stop her if she ever does, trust me, you'll know why." She informed urgently.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little change from time to time." she argued calmly.

* * *

Damon removed himself from the car before anyone else did and opened the door for Jessie, earning a small smile as she held his he had offered out to her.

"This place is huge, it's creepy." Jess shivered earning a chuckle from Alaric.

"Really? I thought you like this kinda thing?" he asked turning a glance behind his shoulder over to her.

"Yeh, well, I'm more of the old creepy churches rather than Hogwarts." They all shared a laugh before Alaric began to inform them of Isobel's work.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department Given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." He informed to the three of them as they entered the building.

"Paranormal phenomena? Awesome." Jess smiled and Alaric returned it.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." Turning to the brunet woman behind the desk.

"Yes." She smiled shutting the drawer of the filing cabinet before walking over to Alaric and extending a hand, of which he took. "Of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant Comparative folklore. Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said glancing a look at Damon, Jessie and Elena.

"I'm sorry. These are my friends Elena and Damon and Jessie. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." He apologised and Damon waved while Jessie waved the hand of a skeleton model next to them earning an uncertain smile from Vanessa.

"Please. Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant." The woman praised as she got her keys from the desk before she sat on top of the desk. "One of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask… has there been any news?" she asked, her voice much softer.

"No. No. I'm afraid not." He updated her, not that there's much to update to a human.

"It's right this way." She walked over to the door and unlocked it before walking through with Elena closely behind. "I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around."

"Ooo, skulls!" Jessie chimed grinning as she skipped over to them and her hand instantly moving to the human one on the left hand corner.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Jess nodded and Damon stood by a book case closest to her.

"you worry me." he frowned over to her seeing her fascination with the deceased animal's bones, she did nothing but smile back innocently making him smile warmly at her before he looked around the room. "Where'd she go?" he asked until Jessie turned to see her emerge from behind the door with a cross bow aimed at her. She flinched with a gasp but before the arrow could hit her it instantly pierced Damon's shoulder.

"Damon." She breathed as he clutched the edge of the table either side of her hips before slowly falling to the ground and Jessie moved with him, doing her best to hold him upright. As soon as he gained the slightest more strength she helped him hold onto the table and he groaned lightly. "Are you ok?" she asked moving the hair out of his face.

"Mmmhmm. Pull it out. I can't reach it, Jessie. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." She nodded at his calm demand and scrunched her nose as she snapped the slightest piece of metal from the end.

"You ready?" she asked warily and he nodded.

"Just pull it out." She nodded slowly before bracing her hand on the wood and pulling it out quickly and he did nothing but shake it off with a few relived sounds when she let it fall in front of him. "That bitch is dead." He sung turning to face both Jessie and Elena.

"Uh, you're not going to kill her." Elena stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Watch me." he smiled back tauntingly.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." She threatened as he pushed her.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? 'Cause you're Jessie's older sister?" he asked turning to face her with an amused look.

"Right, I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever you want." She challenged as Damon walked closer to her and put his arm around drape over the back of Jessie's neck.

"You're trying to manipulate Me." he accused leaning a little more towards Elena and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"If by 'manipulate' you mean tell the truth, ok. Guilty." She smiled sweetly.

"For gad's sake, stop bickering. My god your worse than when we actually fight." She yelled before turning to Damon. "Look, as long as Elena is happy she shuts up, so just don't kill the bitch." Damon raised his eyebrows before Elena spoke up.

"See, even your girlfriend agrees." Elena said pointedly.

"That my boyfriend is a psychopathic impulsive person? No. that I'm bored of listening to my boyfriend and my sister argue all the time and if he doesn't kill a stupid person it'll get you both to shut the hell up? yes." She smiled sweetly. "So let's go straighten things out with her instead, Ok?" she asked and they both nodded. "Good. And a little advise, stop poking the bear!" she pushed past them both and left through the door with Damon and Elena close behind.

"I'm Jessie gilbert and this is my adopted older sister, Elena gilbert, Isobel's daughter And a descendent of Katherine pierce. I'm somehow a descendant of Eliza gilbert. And this is Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend by the way, who you just shot with a fricking arrow. Nice to meet you." Jessie spat with a forced smile and let Damon's hand rest on her lower back.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." He informed pulling Jessie closer to him as the woman eyed them both.

"Look. We need your help. Ok. We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to mystic falls." Elena almost pleaded and the woman nodded slowly.

"Great. Let's get started." Jessie smiled as she held Damon's hand and let him guide her back to a small sectioned off room of Isobel's office.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I listened as the Vanessa asked Elena if vervain actually worked.

"Nope! Not at all." He shouted out o them as we both rummaged through the rubble.

"Can he hear us?" she asked a little quieter.

"No! That would be creepy!" I elbowed him and he shot me a small smirk and I shook my head at him with a smile creeping onto my lips.

"Can he read minds, too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, All you have to do is ask." He turned around to face them.

"I'm sorry for being incredibly selfish but I want your incredible naked body all for myself." I pouted and before he quickly turned to me and pulling me into him with a deep kiss as his hand move up my shirt.

"You know, we could easily finish what we started this morning before Elena interrupted." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I chuckled before looking over to Elena and Vanessa who were staring at us.

"I'm not sure about the audience." He groaned before kissing my neck and moving back to the rubble.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"No. That, he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena informed her to change her focus of attention from Jessie and Damon to her. Jessie walked back into the main room and after hours of searching through books, something was finally found,

"Hey, guys. Check this out." Alaric sounded from Isobel's desk as he handed an old book over to Vanessa.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in mystic falls. But here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the." She told them handing the book over to Damon who stood behind Jessie before he moved his arms around Jessie's frame so the book was held in front of them both allowing her to see it too as he flipped through the pages. Vanessa spoke a language before jess spoke up,

"Ok, I can speak seven languages and that was not one of them, care to elaborate?" she asked to the taller woman who shot her a smile,

"It roughly translates into _'the curse of the sun and moon'_." She informed to everyone.

"It's native American." Alaric chipped in.

"Aztec." Veronica corrected. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story is that the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, Made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them," she tapped a page of the book that Damon held out in front of Jess. "Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She finished and Damon handed the book over to Elena.

"Can they control the transformation?" he asked sliding his arms from around Jessie's waist as he moved over to the window.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." She responded smugly and Jessie smirked at Damon who gave back a sarcastic smile. "Werewolves will attack humans. But instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice Vampires." She added and jess looked up to Damon with concern and fear in her eyes.

"Well...If werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it." his gaze drifting from Jessie over to the folklore-educated brunette.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." She shook her head.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked and jess gripped onto Damon's hand that rested on her hip.

"To protect themselves." Damon gave an understanding look. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." She clued-up making everyone's eyes turn to Damon.

"Oooh." Damon breathed and Jessie turned almost instantly.

"Oh? That's your response? Oh?!" she almost yelled.

"I'm gonna go call Stefan." Elena excused herself and Damon rested his hands on the side of Jessie's face.

"Look, nothing bad will happen, we just need to be sure to be careful. Ok? I'll be fine." he assured her before kissing her head and pulling her into a tight embrace. She let out a shaky breath before he kissed her and pulled away to see her eyes still closed. "_You're aroused_." He whispered into her ear making her shudder slightly as his breath hit her skin. "_I want nothing more than to take you in that closet and do everything imaginable to you regardless of the screams everyone will hear coming from your mouth." _He whispered to her making her breath fall uneven.

"Stop" she breathed looking up to him with lust.

"Make me." he breathed back pulling her into another heart melting kiss as his tongue twined with here.

"Can you two just keep your kissing to a limit for a second please?" Alaric asked pulling their attention away from each other and a redness crept onto jess's face. As they parted a little Vanessa followed Jessie.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying too much, can I ask you a question?" she asked and jess turned to her.

"sure." She nodded.

"Have you thought about him living forever and you… well, dying?" she asked cautiously and jess let a chuckle out.

"Um, yeh actually. I'm, going to… turn, to be with him when I'm 21. I drink his blood every two day to be safe." Vanessa's eyes widened.

"Wow." She breathed. "You're really are in love with each other." She realised and smiled over at her and jess nodded.

"So please, don't try and kill me or my vampire boyfriend again." Vanessa nodded before sitting on the chair adjacent to her and Alaric sat at the head of the table. Elena had come to stand next to Jess as she pulled two pictures hidden from them behind a bunch of papers. Elena nudged her and handed her the picture of Eliza.

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked the lounging woman who just looked plain bored, as did everyone else.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures. But typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa educated.

"Already know that." Jessie chimed earning to be elbowed in the stomach by Elena.

"Did Isobel have anything that'd explain the link between me and Katherine? Or Jessie and Eliza?" she asked earning Jessie's attention.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately. I'm afraid she had next to nothing on Eliza." Jessie sighed hearing the news but she quickly got over it. "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, Trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Jessie laughed at the woman sitting before her who had just informed them of the obvious piece of information.

"Well, you don't say?" she asked with a smirk. "More things we already know." Elena's head rested on Jessie's shoulder as jess spoke.

"Just-I want to know why we look alike." She sighed.

"Head-scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked resting his arm on the book case and Jessie glanced over to him.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked with a fake smile.

"Well, _if_ I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude." He warned and Jess sighed, -_here we go again_-was she thought.

"Not helping the situation." Jessie chimed from her place next to Elena and she continued to rummage.

"That's good, Damon. And this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend. But you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other." She spat back before taking off to another part of the room.

"This was great and all, but I'm tired, can we go now. We haven't learned anything Wikipedia couldn't have told us. No offence." Jessie said over to Vanessa who gave a knowing look.

"I guess we got everything we could. So, yeah" she turned to Alaric, "you ok with us leaving now?" she asked and he stood from the chair.

"Let's take off." He concluded and Damon pulled Jessie from the room after discreetly grabbing a heavy book.

"What is that?" jess asked over to Damon as they stepped into the cold, with a shiver he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him- If it was even possible.

"Something to get back into your annoying sister's _good books_." She smiled up at him.

"I admire your efforts." He frowned as they approached Elena franticly pulling at the car door-handle.

"Here. Allow me." he pulled the car door open after unlocking it with the fob key. "You're not going to be able to hate me forever." He blocked her way into the car as his other arm held tightly around Jessie's waist and the book dangling from his hand.

"Can we just go?" she asked with a sigh.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He handed the book to her and let both his arms hold Jessie in place in front of him.

"'_Petrova_'. I saw this on the shelf." She read allowed as she held the thick book in her hands.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. _'Petrova'_ was her real name_. 'Katharina petrova'_ to be exact." He spoke her name in a strong European accent.

"How did you know that?" Elena and Jessie asked over to him at the same time.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop, too, you know." He nudged Jessie.

"Believe me, I know." Jessie mumbled earning a small smirk from Damon who held her just that touch closer. "Let me know what you find. Very curious myself. You have every right to hate me. But before you judge me for what I did to Stefan, maybe you should ask him why I did what I did. Look, you hated me before and we became friends, so just think of this as a small gesture of my friendship to you." She smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." She thanked him before moving to get into the car but stopped at Damons protest,

"Wait, can I ride in the back? Jess's tired and I want her to be warm." Elena slowly nodded before getting into the passenger's side. Before getting into the car and Jessie looked up at him.

"You're sweet when you wanna be." He smiled back at her.

"I'm always sweet to you." He reasoned and she nodded.

"I know." She breathed before pulling him into a kiss.

"Ok, I don't think I can take another live _groap show_, can we leave now? And no funny business back there." Elena warned with a cringe from inside the car and Damon smirked before shrugging his jacket off and handing it to Jessie making her look up at him with a confused look.

"You're cold, put it on." She smiled at him and did as he asked before getting into the car and closing the door as she cuddled up to Damon.

* * *

"You ok?" Damon asked and only got a response from Elena,

"yeh." She responded with her head to the window as she read what she could from the book in the dark light.

"Not you. But I guess it's good to know you're fine." he responded making her roll her eyes. "Jess?" when he got no response he came to the conclusion of her sleeping and rested his head on hers.

"She ok?" Alaric asked frowning and Elena looked around her seat to see her snuggled into Damons chest, using him like a giant teddy bear.

"She's sleeping." She clarified.

"She said she was tired. Didn't take her long to drop off." He added caressing her cheek.

"I appreciate the book, and what you do for Jessie." She said almost coldly.

"Well I do love her. Which means we sometimes have to tolerate each other so…" she nodded at him before turning back to her book and he indulged in a conversation with Ric until he stopped the car outside Elena's house. _"Come on beautiful._" He whispered to her after opening the door of the car and sweeping her into his arms as she stirred a little before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, come on. I know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." He groaned as Elena gave him a cold glare before brushing past him as he held Jessie in his arms. And soon she turned to face him.

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Stefan's neck, did it have something to do with Eliza and Jessie?" she took him by surprise with her question and he glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms before looking back up to meet Elena's stare.

"Yes, it did. Eliza really pissed me off and Stefan. And I snapped. Stefan's neck to be more specific. But it's not for me to tell you, you need to ask Stefan." She stiffened at his words. "Elena, I'm sorry. Ok? I threatened Jeremy because he honestly being a punk about me and your sister being together and that also pissed me off." He sighed.

"Thank you for being honest with me. But I can't be your friend again but I will tolerate you for Jessie's sake." She motioned to the sleeping girl in his arm and he nodded.

"You used me today. I'm almost impressed." He praised and she lifted both her eyebrows.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Was her only response along with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm, I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks. Thankfully I can't say the same for Jessie and Eliza." And with that he sped of back to the boarding house, settling Jessie down on the bed.

As always when she fall asleep in her clothes, he removed her shoes and necklace along with her jeans. Her eyes fluttered open as he lay next to her after removing his own clothes.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered and I wasn't long before she did. He continued to watch her peacefully before fall to sleep himself, contempt with her in his arms.

* * *

"Stefan?" she asked down the phone as she sat on her bed with anticipation.

"_Elena, is everything ok?"_ he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"It depends, why did Damon snap your neck? And what does it have to do with Jessie and Eliza?" she asked bitterly.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but the next one will be a lot more fun :) We'll finally figure out Jess' problem with Mason :) if you havent already guessed. Please check my profile for the link to Jessie's outfit for this chapter, its better for you to see than for me to explain or just find me on Polyvore- Lostgirllover**

**It would mean the world to me if you amazing readers would please leave me a small review, good or bad, suggestions are welcome along with critasism as always****.**


	27. Memory lane

**thanks to nluvwithemmettcullen for your review and i will try to not put as much detail into Jessie's clothing.**

* * *

"I just don't get it. You're sure?" Jessie asked as they ran through the woods breathlessly.

"Yeh, he admitted it and everything. He's acting like it's no big deal. But jess," he stopped her as he did and they turned to each other. "You can't breathe a word of it, to…anyone." He sighed.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to?" he lowered his head and she lightly gave a reassuring touch to his arm. "Its ok, I won't tell. Promise." He gave her a tight hug before they continued their running.

* * *

"And where may I ask have you been that is so important for me to be left on my own in bed this morning?" Damon asked with a smirk and a glass of blood in hand.

"Running. Thought that may have been obvious but evidently not." She motioned to her running clothes and Damon gave a smile as she walked over to him in the parlour. "What's on your list on thing to do today?" she asked as she fell back onto the couch.

"You mean besides you?" she gave a sarcastic smile before getting back up with a groan. "Well, I'm going to shower." Damon easily followed her. "And no, you cannot shower with me" she chimed without looking at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't watch." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I called you an hour ago!" Azz yelled pulling her into a hug as she held a plate of salad in her hands.

"Yeh, well. I was taking a shower and I learned Damon doesn't know how to listen…so…" she trailed off knowing he would catch on, which he did,

"Oh god." He expressed with a disgusted face. "Right. Well hurry up and eat your leaves I need to go shopping before we go to gams'." he urged and she gave him a blank look before stuffing the multi typed leaves into her mouth before she pushed away the plate and stood up. "That's it?" he frowned at her. "I know I said hurry up but…"

"Chill. I'm gonna grab one of those little tubs full of fruit so I can eat and walk." He nodded and waited a little while longer for her.

* * *

"You spoke to Tyler?" Jess asked in the passenger's seat of Azz's car.

"No not since the werewolf thing. Why? What'd he say?" he questioned as he drove smoothly.

"Well he told me he knows mason is a werewolf and mason won't tell him the trigger." She shrugged and Azz pinched her harshly on her arm with no remorse to hurting his best friend as he concentrated on the road. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" she moaned loudly at him, fighting the urge to flick his head.

"Well, you're acting like this isn't a big deal. And didn't you tell me Damon will kinda do anything to find out if Mason is a werewolf?" he asked and Jessie sighed.

"Well, I'll stop him before he can do anything stupid, don't worry." With reassurance they both removed themselves from the car and continued their talking. "Anyway, enough with the supernatural already were supposed to be talking normal things. What's going on with you and Billie?"

"Well, Huston, we have a problem," Jess giggled lightly at him before putting on a serious face. "This is serious!" he winged like a child.

"Ok, fine, what's wrong bender? Oh, can I be Lilah?" she smiled brightly and he once again pinched her.

"That's offensive." He expressed with a blank look to her _'futurama'_ reference.

"No its not, embrace your sexuality. So come on, tell Me." she pushed and he sighed as they stepped into forever 21 store.

"Billie is moving," Jess' smile dropped. "To Florida." He sighed.

"But that's like…4 states away. Azz are you ok with that?" she asked sincerely pulling him into a side hug.

"Well, I kinda have to be, not like he has a choice. His parents are asses." He reasoned with annoyance.

"How long will he be gone for? Did he say?" she interrogated failing to focus on anything around her.

"A few months, 6 maybe."

"Oh, wow. Well at least you'll have him back in six months. Come on, let's try and cheer you up a little."

* * *

After a small shopping spree they continued with the original plans of the day, to go and see Sheila. After knocking the door it wasn't long before it was opened.

"Azz" she smiled as they hugged and once he entered the house she turned to Jessie with a bright smile. "You ready for some training honey?" she asked and jess nodded to her as she stepped through the old woman's threshold.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited since last week." She apologised as the elder woman shut the door and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Not at all. Sit." She smiled and she sat next to azz. "Let's get started." She smiled as they began their weekly session on how to improve Jessie's powers.

* * *

"I have had a stress full day!" she yelled informative,walking into the bedroom and dropping her shopping bags onto the floor carelessly. "Damon?" she called out, before walking into the bathroom. "Oh, my god." She smiled brightly at Damon sitting in the bathtub surrounded by candles and bubbles as he held out a glass of champagne out for her to take.

"You like it?" he asked smiling at her sweetly.

"Love it. Who knew you could be so romantic?" she laughed taking the glass of champagne from him and taking a sip and moaning to the sweet champagne that lingered sweetly on her tongue.

"well I thought the other day, I promised you a nice bath but we never had time after I got set on fire, and you've been wanting a date for a while, so why not?" she put the glass down before stripping from her clothes and pulling her hair into a messy bun before sitting opposite him in the tub.

"Oh, wow." She berthed letting her head roll back.

"So, Miss Gilbert, I learned yesterday you can speak seven different languages. That's incredible, what made you choose them?" he asked looking at her intently as she smiled back at him.

"Well, Mr Salvatore, I chose them based simply my interest of their cultures. I've always wanted to travel, so what's the point in going to see the amazing places if you can't talk to the amazing people that surround you?" she asked pointedly and he tilted his glass to her.

"Very true. So what is your favourite place in the entire world?" he asked and she shook her head.

"How can I have a favourite place if I've never seen the world enough to choose?" she let out a small chuckle. "But right now, I'm gonna opt for this bathtub." He let out an amused hum. "What was it like? When you were human?" he to in a deep breath.

"It was… different, never really got along with my dad, I was his monumental disappointment. I lived in the now, never thought about the future, only if It came to tactics."

"Why didn't you get along with your dad?" she asked intently to him and he smiled at her.

"I didn't behave the way he wanted or expected. Stefan did. He was always the better of the two of us, the brother everyone preferred." he shrugged it off.

"I chose you." She reasoned and he smiled at her.

"I got lucky." She smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't my dad's favourite either." She gave a sad smile.

"No? Youngest Gilbert, I'd have thought you're the more loved out the three of you." She shook her head.

"Elena was the perfect, well behaved child, they didn't have to worry about her. Jeremy was believe it or not, the good artistic son who stayed out of trouble. And I was… I was the heart broken little brat." She smiled charmingly at him but he frowned.

"Heartbroken?" she nodded at him as he looked at her for explanation.

"I fell in love, he left, I acted out with drinking and sex and… smoking…pot." She said slowly and his expression changed to amusement.

"I don't see it." he shook his head.

"Then you don't have to believe it but it's true. After my parents died I kinda got over all of that, and now I'm myself again. But I can help thinking how I disappointed them. It took their death to get me back to normal." She averted her eyes from him.

"Come here." He held her hand and she let herself be pulled to lye in-between his legs with her back to his chest, letting his arms snake around her waist. "You're an amazing person. You shouldn't feel guilty for the past."

* * *

**Memory Lane**

* * *

Damon tossed a little with Jess in his arms before opening his eyes and holding her the slightest bit closer to his own body.

"I had the strangest dream." He informed with a sigh as he awoke.

"Hmm? What about?" she asked into his chest as she snuggled against him.

"It was about Stefan and him…" he trailed of thinking it best to not tell his dream of Stefan kissing Jess. "Doesn't matter." He kissed the top of her head before she looked up to him with a smile. As he smiled back he threw her off him. "Hello Eliza. You change your hair?" he asked standing from the bed and wrapping the white sheets around his waist to shield his naked from her prying eyes.

"No, you're just used to Jessie's white tint. Although you have to admit I'm getting better at this. You haven't fed, making it all the more easier for me to get into your dreams just now. Loving the view by the way." She smirked as she gave him the once over making him roll his eyes.

"Well, Stefan drank all my blood bags when he decided to go a-wall, I only have few left. Looks like I'm gonna have to get more. Where's Jessie?" he asked stalking forward and securing the sheet a little more.

"Don't worry about her, she left to go meet Elena at the grill I think, so you're free to do with me whatever you want." She smiled seductively up to him as she trailed a finger across his bare, toned chest and he hummed before clasping his hand over her windpipe but the tables soon turned when she twisted his wrist from her throat and undoubtedly breaking bones making him wince. "Things are always so violent with you. You wanna throttle Kathrine too? I'm sure she's with Stefan giving him a similar dream to what you had." Damon tensed before relaxing a little more as he snapped the bones in his wrist back in their rightful place.

"Why are you here?" he asked incredulously and she shrugged before moving over to him and running her hands over his chest but stopped when he grabbed her wrists making her sigh.

"Well, Kathrine's here for Stefan and I'm here for fun although I would love to have you back. If ever you want me in that tempting bed of yours let me know." She smiled up to him.

"Tough, I love Jessie. So I'd much rather for you to get out." She sighed before leaning closer to him.

"You played me and Kathrine. Cleaver. but we already knew. Now you know, were watching you closely and were always one step closer. Have a nice day Damon." She winked before speeding off and leaving him to let his fist collide with the wall in anger.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey" I smiled at my sister sat at a table in the grill studying.

"Hi. You know this was supposed to be study time right?" I shrugged at her.

"Its science, I've already finished mine this morning while Damon was sleeping." Elena widened her eyes. "Why so surprised?" she shook her head at me before continuing with her work.

"You coming to Jenna's barbeque?" she asked momentarily looking up from her work.

"Of course I am. Da-"before I could finish both me and Elena jumped feeling a gush of wind before looking to the side seeing Damon. "Jesus Christ Damon." I scolded and he smirked at us both.

"So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." He asked over to Elena and I rolled my eyes, another argument, and great.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back. That's using your own tactics against you."

"Really?" I asked as she grabbed her text books and placed them into her bag.

"Jess, I'm sorry but I can't sit here with him." I sighed but Damon was left unaffected.

"Where are you going?" he asked simply.

"I made myself clear, Damon. I will not be friends with you and I don't want to be around you." She stood and turned before she could leave Damon spoke up, I knew what was coming.

"Ok. See you at Jenna's barbecue." He informed taking a piece of lettuce from my plate and chomping on it.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" she asked turning around with a confused expression.

"It was sort of…his idea." I informed and she shot me a look.

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So, I told Rick to tell Jenna." He concluded.

"Does Jenna and Jeremy know that you're going to be there? Because Jeremy isn't exactly a fan of yours." She asked smugly and I let my head fall back.

"Perfect Thank you." He said to the woman who pushed a box over to him. "Well I have a small doubt Jeremy will be there, and I'm bringing a peach cobbler as a desert, Jeremy's favourite Jessie said." I smiled at him and nodded. "You know we should go if were gonna get there." I nodded and stood as he did.

"What are you up to?" she asked stopping him and I looked at him honestly wondering the same thing.

"I'm gonna go put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He added and continued to walk.

"I know you hate him, just please play nice just for today?" I asked hopefully and she sighed before nodding,

"Fine. But I still don't like him Jess. And I can't say I ever will, I'm sorry." I nodded to her sadly before kissing her cheek.

"I know. See you there." I moved over to Damon who waited patiently by the entrance.

"Same goes for you. Do not provoke Mason and do not go all jealous if he comments my hair or outfit." I warned walking past him to my car.

"Can't promise anything." He kissed the top of my head and I rolled my eyes. "Were taking a detour back home to get some expensive whisky before we get there. Cobblers just playing good neighbour." I nodded at his statement, it's true, just showing up with a cobbler doesn't suit his look.

* * *

"Again, be nice." I warned walking into the kitchen. "I'm gonna just go talk to Jenna, give me a few." He nodded and I walked to see Jenna standing with Elena as she filled a bowl with chips.

"Hey." I smiled and Jenna instantly hugged me. "You guys are talking about Damon aren't you?" I asked as we pulled away, Elena averted her eyes from me, proving my suspicions were true.

"Like I was just telling Elena, I think it's good that you're together, I think it good for you." I smiled at her and turned to Elena smugly.

"Ha!" I pointed in her face and put a chip in my moth before crunching down on it.

"Found the shot glasses." Mason smiled brightly walking into the kitchen holding up what I think was vodka and just as he said- shot glasses. His grin became wider as he saw me.

"That would be my exit." Elena walked from the room and I was about to leave before I felt Mason's hand rest on my lower back, requesting for me to stay, before he put the bottle down along with the glasses.

"You're here for 10 minutes and already I'm back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna laughed over to him and I felt awkward between the two, especially standing next to mason.

"Just like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." He informed and they shared a chuckle.

"Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already." Alaric smiled walking back into the kitchen just as Damon did holding out the whisky and slamming it onto the counter and placing the cobbler down. _This will not end well._

"Hey." He smiled standing behind me. I am officially trapped in a literal triangle.

"Damon. Hi." Jenna smiled back.

"We were just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric greeted pulling out another shot glass.

"Please get me one." I pleaded to him and he complied putting it out in front of me just as Jenna cleared her throat.

"You, little miss, are under aged." She pointed at me.

"Like that ever stopped you." I grumbled shutting her up.

"Well I don't know about you," he smiled over at Damon, "but I'm Just happy to be invited." He informed.

"Thank Ric. This was his idea." Jenna added and Mason turned to Ric.

"Really?" he asked, the smile playing well on his face.

"Yeah. Well, you know. I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." He replied.

"Oh, I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason laughed pouring the liquid into Damon's and I's shot glasses.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." _I can drink to that_, were my thoughts as I stood next to Damon and mason.

"To dirty shame." Mason announced and I quickly downed mine before everyone else.

"I'm gonna go check on Elena." She informed and Alaric followed and I was finally able to move, to the other side of the kitchen island to be precise.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." He introduced himself, extending his hand to Damon after I moved to the other side of the kitchen island not wanting to be in the middle of them with the guilt hitting me full force.

"Oh, sure. Hey. Damon Salvatore." He greeted back surprisingly nicely, too nice.

"I know. I've heard great things about you." Mason replied.

"Really? That's weird. 'Cause I'm a dick." Damon smiled before downing another shot and I face palmed my head as he left and I moved to go upstairs to get a while until mason followed me.

"He's right, he is a dick." I shot a cold glare at him as he stalked over to me.

"Mason." I scolded and jumped slightly as he placed his hand on my hip.

"You didn't tell them." he sighed and I lowered my head. "And now your with him." my head snapped back up to him.

"Mason you left for me to tell everyone we'd been sleeping together for the past six months before you left under everyone's nose's and that you're the one I lost my virginity to. Not to mention I had Tyler coming onto me 24/7 and I couldn't tell him why I turned him down constantly." I replied in a hushed tone.

"I know. I thought it'd be best coming from you. I came back to find you're in love with someone else Jess. I don't know how you can move on so fast after what we shared together." I rubbed my head with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeh, well you left." I spat back and he backed off a little.

"Damn it jess! I still love you." He yelled/whispered to me and I lowered my head but he lifted it again with a finger to my chin. "Is there at all, any hope?" I shook my head. "You lied to me about Damon, you didn't tell me, and I had to find out from Tyler." He informed and I looked at him with a frown.

"Well then I guess I'm not the only person who had to find out a secret from Tyler too. Not as clean as you think you are." I retorted and he straightened letting his hand fall to his sides.

"What secret?" he asked in denial and I scoffed a laugh.

"I know mason. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Look, I'm here if you ever need to talk. Ok?" he frowned but nodded and I kissed his cheek before moving back over to go sit with everyone else.

"Dinner's ready." Damon informed coming to stand in the all and mason nodded with a smile, as he left I heard Aunt Jenna ask for him to help her with the plates. Before we could step into the kitchen Damon moved me against the wall before pulling me into a bone melting French kiss. Go I love the French for the amazing invention. He trailed his kisses from my lips across my jaw before sucking lightly on my neck and I let a moan escape me before he pulled away and kissed me on the lips once more. I opened my eyes again before giving him a cold stare of realization.

"You didn't." he shrugged before leaving me and I looked into the oval mirror that rested on the wall at the bottom of the stair case before sighing. "Shit." I breathed as I traced the hickey that formed onto my neck. I quickly let my hair down from its ponytail and covered it as much as possible just as azz entered the house, pulling me into a tight hug immediately.

"hey." He grinned and I smiled back at him.

"You're just in time, dinners ready." I informed and he licked his lips making me giggle as I pulled him back over to the dining table where everyone else sat.

I placed myself next to Damon on the table and shot him an icy stare of annoyance but eased up as he rested his hand on my thigh, exposed by my skirt. **(Outfit link on my profile!) **I tensed as Mason put his plate down in front of the seat next to me and sitting on my left side. Things are going to get awkward. Soon.

"So, Mason. You said you had a lot of dirt on Jenna, I would much like to hear." Alaric let a small smirk form on his face as Jenna shoved him playfully before sitting herself down too.

"Well, she was a very big player but she only wanted on guy." He smirked back and I chuckled.

"Jenna?" I asked incredulously and she glared at me. "No offence but I can't see you passing as a slut." I informed as I placed a fork of mixed salad into my mouth.

"Actually, I'm gonna take that as a complement." She said sceptically with a smile and I felt Damon's hand ride up to the hem of my G-string just as masons hand rested on my other exposed thigh and I quickly shot up as both damon and mason- unknown to each other- smiled innocently at me as everyone else eyes look confused and in need of an explanation.

"Sorry. I'm in need of the toilet." I informed walking as fast as I could from everyone else as I waited for azz at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked and I pulled him upstairs.

"I'm freaking out. Damon gave me this." I lifted my hair to show him and his eyes widened. "Mason's, touching me. And Damon. At the same time!" I Alost screamed but made it less audible to everyone downstairs, and hopefully to Damon too.

"Look, maybe you should tell damon." He shrugged to me as he sat on my bed while I stopped pacing and shot him a frown of disagreement and his hands raised in surrender.

"No. Damon is way too over protective and now he thinks Mason is a werewolf it'll just give him another reason to kill him." I began to pace again in my almost empty bedroom before moving into Elena's and grabbing her foundation and applying it to my neck to cover the mark Damon had made.

"Well, it's not goanna stay under the hat forever." He reasoned and I groaned loudly.

"This is not going to work! Elena is too _olive-y_. I need something more…more _porcelain doll_." I sighed putting the cap back on the top of it and letting it fall carelessly back into her make-up bag.

"Look, calm the hell down ok? Worst comes to worst, Damon stabs Mason with silver. Then you can just use your powers to transfer it back to Damon or something as it'll be his fault anyway." I nodded slowly as his hands stayed rested on my shoulders.

"Yeh, you're right."

"I'm always right honey." He scoffed and I giggled at him as I looked at him through the mirror and begun to remove Elena's foundation. "Let's just get this over with ok?" he asked and I nodded turning to him and taking the hand he extended to me after he fixed my hair to the one side to cover the hickey.

As we got back downstairs every one sat laughing at old memories and crap and I continued with my food until every one were finally done and moved out into the porch. I helped Elena and Caroline with the plates before Azz followed us into the kitchen.

"Caroline, I know we never really got along but if you need anything, I'll help. You only need to ask and I'll do what I can." Before I knew it I was pulling into a crushing hug before she violently pushed me away, earning for me to fall into Azz and I watched as the veins pulsated under her eyes as she turned away.

"I'm sorry." she almost yelled and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." I assured her and she took some deep breaths before turning to face me.

"It just you smell so much better than everyone else. I don't get it. You're normal just like Elena and yet…" I shook my head.

"I'm a wound transferor, which means that my blood is much more special and has more power." I informed and she frowned.

"What's a wound… whatever?" I chuckled.

"I know, mouthful. It means that if I… say slice my wrist I can make it appear on another person's body, not feeling the pain or baring a mark of my own. It's all in the name baby." She chuckled a little before smiling warmly at me and I returned it.

"Thanks Jess." I nodded at her with a warm smile of my own.

"Who wants to ply Pictionary?" Aunt Jenna chimed as she entered the kitchen. She is defiantly gonna be wasted at the end of this.

* * *

I sat back and watched Damon draw something to do with wolves-every time. Not having fun and most defiantly not feeling what Jenna and Caroline were feeling towards this game.

"Dress!-Ballerina!-Ballet!"

"Puppy!-Puppy!-Puppy with a tutu." Caroline yelled, shattering my ears. Damon was at this point scribbling frantically at the side of his drawing.

"No." he placed the cap of the pen in his mouth as he moved his hand in circles. Alaric and I shared the _'this is getting pathetic and now he's actually enjoying it' _look.

"Dog-Hound dog-You aren't nothing but a hound dog!" Jenna smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Dances with Wolves." Finally someone got it. Everyone except for me glared over to Mason with a speechless expression.

"Mason wins again." Damon announced in a slight amused but pissy tone.

"How is that a wolf?!" she yelled at Damon and I gave a tight laugh before patting his shoulder.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get desert." I informed and moved into the kitchen to get the cobbler.

"Aunt Jenna's getting tipsy." I sighed and let him put his arms around my waist.

"If you stop topping up her glass every time she finishes maybe she won't be." I chimed back.

"I want her to like Me." he moved my hair out the way of my neck and kissed the darkening area.

"Well I thought your compulsion helped you with that?" he ignored me so I changed the subject over to Mason.

"How's getting to know Lockwood? Is he a wolf yet?" I asked and he smirked against my neck.

"He's my new bff."

"Of course you are." I breathed out and as soon as Jenna walked through the door I moved my hair back over my neck.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" she asked coming to stand next to Damon and me.

"Yes. Thank you so much for inviting me." I moved from Damon over to a box on the counter side and opened it up as they conversed.

"I couldn't exactly tell my niece her boyfriend couldn't come over after you've been here so many times anyway could I? By the way, I don't like how my niece is now living with you." I rolled my eyes and kept my back turned to them.

"Let's not get into this." I smiled awkwardly handing Jenna the pie server.

"These are fancy." Damon skipped over to the box as I moved over to Jenna to help with the napkins.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." _Oh, shit!_ I watched as he picked up one of the sharpest knives and I frowned at him before shaking my head.

"Jess?" I looked in the doorway to see Azz and smiled at him sweetly. "I'm gonna take off, that ok?" he asked and I ran over to him throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug. _"Is everything ok with damon and Mason?"_ he whispered into my ear.

"_Damon has found a silver knife, I'll get it off him before he leaves. Things will only get better before the get worse right?"_ He nodded against me and we pulled away and shared a look.

"Bye Jenna, thanks for letting me join you." He thanked innocently.

"No problem azz." They shared a smile before he left and I moved over to Damon.

"Put that back before we leave." I warned and sat opposite Mason on the table and he smiled at me, and I returned it cautiously.

"Mason. Why don't you start us off?" Damon placed the pie in front of him and leaned over the table next to me.

"Sure." He agreed with a smile noticing everyone looking at him. Before he could touch the silver he turned around the pie and used his hands to grab a slice. Damon's look turned even more suspicious than ever. "What? I apologize. I'm an animal." He laughed it off and I swallowed as Damon took a seat next to me, placing his arm on the back of my chair.

"So, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" I stiffened. Damon, catching onto my reaction gave me a questioning look but I shook my head at him.

"She was always lost in Logan fell-land." He replied shaking his head.

"Oh, my first mistake. Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up." She answered placing down a couple of cups onto the table.

"Really?! Huh. I pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon smiled and I kicked his leg lightly under the table but could have laughed hearing Mason's remark,

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Then I realised, he knows something.

"How about a toast?" they all raised their beer bottles but I kept my arms down from any toasting.

"To new friends." I rolled my eyes as all their glasses clinked. Damon moved into the kitchen after announcing he was going to get whisky and I followed him happily as Jenna and Alaric moved into the living room.

"Stop with the hints ok? He is a wolf and we both know it by now. He admitted it to me, so drop it." I ordered sternly and he sighed as he poured the liquid into the tumbler.

"Jenna just brought out _'Guitar Hero.'_ It might be time to mutiny." Mason smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I just I happen to like _'Guitar Hero.'_ So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree. And I couldn't help but notice that you follow Jessie around like a lost puppy. Tell me, why is that?" I face palmed my head.

"Ok, enough with the innuendos. You win. You're hilarious." Mason announced and glanced over to me, making my back straighten with panic.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Come on, man, you don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" he questioned inching forward.

"How do you know about me?" random but necessary question. "Your brother was completely clueless." Damon added with confusion.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon." We'll see about that when Mason tells him just how close we were.

"You tried to kill my brother." He reasoned and I frowned.

"Wait, what?" I asked and mason looked over to me.

"That was a mistake." He assured me and I let it pass although Damon did not.

"Really?" Damon questioned sceptically placing an arm around my waist.

"There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Was his reason.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked and I turned to him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked making him he shrug and I scoffed taking the glass from him.

"Look, let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason suggested to make peace between the pair.

"You expect me to believe that you're in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?"

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. And for jess." I turned away from both their gazes and downed the last few contents of Damon's glass. "Let's be above this." He extended his hand and to my surprise Damon took it. Before he left he zeroed in on my neck as I ran my hand through my hair, forgetting about it as I accidently exposed it. He gave another stare over to Damon before finally leaving.

"What does he mean he's here for you?" I stayed silent as I poured more of the liquid into the glass. "Wait, your first was someone who stopped you ever getting together with Tyler? Your first was mason?!" he growled out and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter ok. It was a while ago and it doesn't matter now. Just drop it ok?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well I didn't know he'd come back after completely leaving from the face of the earth for a whole year did I?" I yelled in a half whisper.

"You loved him." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, _loved_. Past tense Damon. I love you now and always will." I assured but it didn't chip much of his anger.

"Guys, you coming to play _'guitar hero'_ or not?" Jenna asked with a wide smiled and I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna head back. I'm tired." She nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Tell everyone I said bye?" I asked and she nodded again.

"I'll come with you." Damon stepped forward and I turned to him.

"Its fine, I need to shower and everything anyway. I have my own car here so it doesn't matter." I heard him sigh before I left.

* * *

As soon as I got back I moved upstairs to where Ian was and turned on the TV before filling up both his bowls and picking him up.

"You wanna go out for a little while?" I asked him in the same baby voice as always as I moved downstairs and opened up the back door for him, leaving it open ajar just in case he wants to come back and I'm upstairs in the shower.

* * *

Shutting off the water I frown hearing Elena's voice. As I walk back into the bedroom I notice Eliza lying on the bed watching TV and I shake my head.

"Trying to get in my bed now?" I asked and she smirked at me.

"Mm, I'm already in your bed." She acted innocently as I tightened my towel. "Damon is in good shape, isn't he?" She smiled at me and I glared at her.

"If this is you trying to make me paranoid, it's not working." I spat back at her and she rose from the bed and I watched as she walked behind me and trailed her finger across my chest and over to my hickey.

"No, but I did see his glory earlier this morning. God I miss waking up to it in the morning, going against the traditions and all." She reminisced.

"You know I still don't get that you let her fool around with him you were too. If your friends with Kathrine now, what were you back then? Because Damon remembers you as having your heart ripped from your chest." I asked and she smirked at me.

"Little witchy spell. Confusing, no need to get into that now. Anything else?" she asked and I tilted my head at her.

"You aren't a gilbert are you?" I asked and she laughed darky and I gasped for air as her hand clutched my throat.

"You're cleaver. But not strong." As the handle on the bedroom door twisted she kissed my cheek lightly before leaving me to grab at the air that surrounded me.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked speeding to my side and I managed to choke out Eliza's name. "Bitch!" he growled and held me in a tight embrace. "She's not the only one back. Kathrine, showed up when I was at the grill." I lifted my head and moved over to the bed.

"What did she want?" I rasped out smoothing my neck with my hand.

"To make a snide comment as usual. Jess," he breathed a sigh and kneeled in front of me making me frown as he held my hands in his.

"What have you done now?" I asked with a groan.

"Don't hate me but," my back straightened. "I stabbed mason with a silver knife." My eyes widened and sadness and dread washed over me. "Looks like silver doesn't affect werewolves." I hit his arm sharply.

"You idiot! What if he bites you? What are you gonna do then?" I yelled at him.

"He won't." He assured me and I shook my head.

"You don't know that. Damn it damon!" I scolded as he moved and sat next to me.

"I know, I'm an idiot we all know." He sighed and I pulled him into a hug.

"Yeh, well done Damon." I said in a softer voice.

"You're not mad?" he asked with a frown as he pulled back.

"No. but I am worried now." I stressed before he kissed my lips.

"I love you." He emphasised pulling back from our kiss.

"I love you too, don't push your luck though." I pointed at him warningly before standing up and putting on some pyjamas and getting into bed. "Are we ever going to have just… a life without drama?" I asked with a sigh resting my head on Damon's chest.

"Not until we get out of mystic falls." I kept my eyes focused on the TV as '_friends_' came on.

"Love this show." I smiled and he glanced at the TV for a moment.

"I gotta take a shower, won't be long." I moved from him so he could stand and continued to watch _'friends'_ with a couple of giggles escaping my lips every now and then.

* * *

"I'm sorry." he apologised, re-entering the room after getting out the shower and blocking my view of the TV with his amazing naked body.

"Nice try. I'm still worried and think you're and idiot." I breathed making him shrug before he lay down next to me.

"Worth a shot." He smirked at me as I straddled him.

"But I'm still very grateful." I said with all seriousness and leaned down to kiss him teasingly.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter :) let me know what you think in a review. please review, good or bad, I need feed back.**


	28. Kill or be killed: Part 1

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but you'll understand why after reading ;)...

* * *

Jess let a light heavy groan escape her lips as she heard excessive amount of noise coming from downstairs, earning for her to pull a pillow over her head before sighing and sitting up. As she arose from the bed before she shielded herself with her red kimono before tightly putting the belt into a bow and lazily walked down the stairs as she rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked in whining tone before sitting on the barstool and letting her head rest on the countertop. She frowned hearing the sound of plastic bags being ruffled.

"I... went grocery shopping and brought you a bunch of _boring,_ healthy crap." Damon informed placing an excessive amount of various, packaged vegetables into the refrigerator.

"You," she pointed to him as she looked up at him. "Went shopping?" she asked not buying it at all. "Was it Stefan and you're too afraid to admit it?" Damon shot her an unentertained glance.

"Well do you want me to say? sorry and leave you to starve next time?" he asked with a smirk and she shook her head as she walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. Suddenly a certain green skinned fruit caught her eye and she peered around his masculine figure with wide eyes. "is that…?" he frowned at her wanting nothing more than an explanation to her strange behaviour as she moved past him quickly pulling the huge watermelon from the bag. "it is!" she grinned widely before giving no thought at all and pulling the chef knife from the knife block and with one swift move slicing it in half like a ninja. Damon leaned on the counter and watched in amusement as she pulled a spoon from the drawer and dug in. a few moans escaped her mouth just as Stefan entered the room making him immediately turning around again.

"You know, you might wanna try swallowing." Damon mused and Stefan got even more repulsed by the second.

"Are you seriously having sex in the kitchen?!" he asked with disgust and Jessie looked up, catching onto the noises she'd been making.

"What? No! Sorry. Stefan you can turn around." He warily glanced over his shoulder before walking over to the two of them. "Seriously, who'd have sex in a kitchen?" she asked with a confused look. "And why didn't you stop me?" she shrieked looking over to Damon who stood with an amused look.

"It was hot." He shrugged.

"Ok, question: why the hell are you making those sounds to a melon anyway?" Stefan asked as he moved to take a spoon of the melon until she slapped his hands away.

"First off, BECAUSE IT'S A FRICKING WATER MELON." She said in a _dugh_ like tone. "And second, don't _ever _touch my melon." She warned pointing her finger at him. She turned around again and leaned over a little as she scraped at the hard shell for the red flesh, making her kimono ride up just a little to reveal the slightest amount of her perfectly toned butt. Damon shot a glare to Stefan making him clear his throat.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed." Jess mindlessly waved him off as she indulged in the watery fruit before her and Damon continued to pack the fruits and vegetables away.

* * *

After getting dressed jess left for a much needed visit to her baby brother after getting dressed, **(Outfit link on my profile!) **and doing her morning ritual of brushing her pearl teeth and brushing her straight, silver-blonde like locks.

* * *

"Yo, I'm home." She yelled and Jeremy instantly came running down the stairs at rapid speed. "Whoa, don't fall." She commented and he laughed pulling her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't think twins could be separated for so long." Jenna chuckled coming into the hall way.

"What is this? A family gathering? I saw you yesterday." She pointed at Jenna and she shrugged as she pulled her into a hug.

"Please tell me you and Damon had a fight and you're gonna be staying here for a while." She shot him an unappreciable glance but a smile crept onto her face. "What? I need an Xbox buddy." He shrugged making her scoff a laugh.

"Ok. You need some friends. Where's Elena, make this an official family reuninon type thingy." Jenna smiled as she moved back into the kitchen to finish off her breakfast.

"Uh, upstairs." She nodded and followed him as they walked into his room he grabbed his bag before moving over to the bathroom where both of his sisters stood, Jessie's arms around Elena's waist as Elena gave herself a look over.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood's a werewolf." Jeremy threw in out of nowhere.

"Wait, you know?" jess asked lifting her head from Elena's shoulder.

"I thought it'd be the best way to break it to you." He reasoned and she gave a look of approval setting her head back onto Elena's shoulder.

"We're not sure about that yet." Elena said somewhat accusingly. "The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." she added.

"But we all know there's a good chance that Tyler could become one too big sis. I'll talk to him, he tells me everything." She said pointedly as she moved from Elena and sat on the counter besides the sink.

"Well that should make it easy enough for us to figure out." He said still leaning against the door frame.

"There is no us." Elena said clearly as she momentarily stopped applying her lipstick. We said that we wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that we want you involved in It." she shot to him as he walked further into the joint bathroom and he looked at jess with an almost pleading look.

"She's right, sorry jer." She shrugged and gave him a small apologetic look.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." He held up his hand to show the ring that was placed firmly on his hand.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, ok?" she asked pleadingly and he nodded.

"All right. Just saying. Are we going or not?" he asked over to jess and she nodded hopping off the side.

"Yeh," she handed him her car keys. "Go wait in the car, won't be long." She assured him and he nodded before leaving the two sisters. Jessie followed Elena into her bedroom and watched as she jumped to Stefan standing on the other side of the closet after she closed it.

"Oh, yeh, forgot to tell you, Stefan's here." Elena glared at her but she just gave an innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked acting like it bothered her.

"Oh, I made him come with me because I thought that you guys would like to maybe share a secret kiss." She winked at them.

"You…"

"Oh, please, you're terrible actors. Damon was practically eating me out every night and you didn't even notice." She chuckled before widening her eyes as the blood rushed to her cheeks in complete embaresment as they both stared at her in shock. "Love you gotta go bye!" she quickly ran out the room, closing the door behind her, and rushed down to Jeremy who sat in her car patiently before driving of in an instant.

"Like I haven't already been put through enough embarrassment of the Jessie and damon _sex-capaids_ today." He sighed and Elena frowned.

"What'd they do now? You know what I don't think I want to know." She shook of the icky feeling that ran through her body.

"In fact they didn't do anything. Jessie was just making noises and Damon made a comment that just kinda made things worse." Elena cringed.

"She was making noises?" she frowned before sighing. "watermelon." She caught on and Stefan frowned at her.

"How did you know?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Because she went through a never ending phase and literally ate nothing else for months. In the end everyone got uncomfortable with the _'noises'_ and our parents stopped buying it here. They cut her off." She informed and Stefan let a laugh escape his lips before he moved over to her and placed his hands either side of her face and planting a soft kiss onto her lips.

"Hi." She greeted and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hi." He greeted back with contempt in his voice. "You ready for today?" he asked kindly.

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." She grumbled pulling away.

"I know. But if Katherine thinks that we're fighting, then she'll think she's winning. And that keeps her from following through on her threats." He reasoned making her sigh.

"It's not even working if Jessie can see through us. Besides, that doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there reporting everything back to her." she reminded coldly and he rubbed her arm comfortingly

"Hey. Everything's gonna be ok." He smiled reassuring her. "Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while, but it's the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody. From hurting you."

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart. But none of it's real. Ok?" she requested.

"Ok. How about this? When we're fighting, if I say, "I can't do this anymore, Elena," What I'll really mean is that I love you." She pondered a little with a small smile on her face before responding,

"And when I say, "fine, Stefan, whatever," It really means "I love you, too." She concluded and they indulged in a small kiss.

"Besides, if Damon and Jessie can do this then we can too. It worked for them." Stefan added smiling at the thought of Jessie's natural beauty that graced his presence this morning. Her face, personality, body…

"Have you seen Jess in drama?" she asked with a small giggle pulling him from his pleasing thoughts. As he looked at Elena's doe eyes he began to feel great regret and guilt. He needs to tell her soon. "She's a straight A student in practically every lesson Stefan, and drama was the easiest for her to pass, besides science of course." He nodded at her and they soon left for volunteer's day.

* * *

"Hey, drop me off at the grill?" Jeremy asked as they were just about to approach the turn in to the grill she stopped the car and he quickly pecked her cheek before removing himself from the car with a quick exchange of _'love you'_.

* * *

"What were you guys talking about?" jess asked coming to stand next to Damon.

"Stefan and mason declared peace." He informed her and she frowned at his annoyed tone.

"And that's bad because…?"

"Because I can make my own peace. If I want it." he shrugged and she rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him.

"You're so stubborn." She sighed as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well how else are we going to keep our relationship alive without a little drama?" he asked with an innocent smirk.

"Mm, like this." She kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away before he could respond. "And this," lightly kissing his neck he momentarily closed his eyes and looked down to her with a smirk.

"You guys need to stop the grope show. People are staring." They both turned to Stefan.

"Well maybe people should stay out of our business" she snapped with a sarcastic smile as they began to walk. "You know Stefan's right damon." She protest and Damon sighed beside her.

"I don't necessarily need my baby brother taking care of my tree planting." She sighed and leaned her head on his arm as they walked hand in hand.

"I'm doing this for all of us damon. Not just for you." He concluded. "Don't look now but mason is with the sheriff. Not good." Jess' posture straightened.

"Maybe I should talk to him-"

"no." Damon shot at her quickly.

"damon-"

"No jess. Its bad enough you used to date him. You know how hard it is for me to not rip his head off?" she glared up at him.

"Wait a second. You dated mason?" Stefan asked from besides her.

"Oh, look at that, azz and billy are…talking." She scampered off over to her two friends and instantly pulled billy into a death grip.

"Cant… breathe." He breathlessly laughed out in a half choke.

"sorry." she pulled away. "It's just that you're leaving and it sucks." He chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder and used his other had to continue painting as did azz.

"I know it does. Anyway on a higher note, you and damon seem to be all loved up." He nudged her lightly and she let out a chuckle as she moved and grabbed a paintbrush as she painted with them.

"Well he's still an idiot but yeh, we are _'loved up'_." She mocked and they all shared a small chuckle and jess stopped as she saw Caroline and Damon standing across from Stefan and Elena's little '_fake'_ spat. "Excuse me." she waltzed over to them both and sighed. "Stop listening in on their conversation. Its rude." She warned pointedly.

"We weren't." Caroline assured and Damon rolled his eyes,

"Don't lie. Relationships are about communication." He pulled Jessie closer to him and she smiled up at him and frowned when Caroline strutted off.

"Ughh." She groaned. "What is wrong with people and being moody? You know the only people I know not to be moody are azz and billy. And that's gonna be over soon." She sighed and he frowned.

"I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head as she nodded and picked up a paint brush and watched as he left.

after soon getting bored she looked over to damon and the first thing she did was make her way over to him as she saw both him and mason talking but as she got a little over half way and noticed mason approaching with a smug grin.

"jess." He acknowledged stopping in front of her.

"Mason, I know more than anybody is a jerk and a complete douche, and obviously what he did was incredibly wrong and-"

"Look jess, I'm gonna stop you right there because in a couple seconds, Damon will be found out by Sheriff Forbes." She turned to face Damon and her heart almost dropped and she moved to quicken her pace over to him but he grabbed her wrist. "I love you, it's the only reason I will ever be sorry." she ripped herself from his grip and shot him a hurt glance as she moved over to Damon and Stefan.

"Damon-"_too_ _late_. "Don't drink the lemonade." She breathed as she fell to his side.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked as he help jess sit him on the bench.

"Vervain. Mason spiked it." jess informed as she held onto Damon as he clung to her hand while he stabilised himself from his coughing fit. He snatched the bottle of water Stefan had offered, gulping it down before throwing it on the floor and standing, grabbing another bottle and gargling it in his mouth before spitting it out over the railing.

"Damon," she placed a hand on his shoulder but he span around angrily making her flinch a little when he tried to push past Stefan.

"I'm gonna kill him." he grunted and wrestled Stefan.

"No, no. Hey. Listen to me. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" he urged finally getting through to him.

"I'm not listening to any more of your give peace a chance crap. He's dead." He shot out clearly in anger as Stefan kept a firm grip on his shoulders as he tried to move out of his seat and jess moved Stefan a little out of the way and she leant down to him cupping his face.

"Damon, damon look at me. Look at me." he complied and his anger seemed to dial down a lot more. "I know it's hard but you need to stay calm, people are staring and it's the last thing we need." He nodded as he breathed out a puff of air.

"I'm gonna kill him." the anger still clearly evident in his voice.

"I know, and we will" she assured him looking over to Stefan.

"Ok. I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." He agreed nodding.

"All right. Let's do it." he looked past jess and clocked on. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on." He stood up and turned around to face jess as she followed. "No, you're staying here." He ordered but obviously followed after he thought she had stay put. Following through the woods she jumped at the instant gun shots to Damon and ran over to him. Before she knew it, she got caught in the crossfire, literally. A ping of pain short through her body as she fell onto he knees in agony as she gripped onto her stomach hunching over as blood spilled over her mouth. "jess." Damon grasped out as he reached out and gripped her hand in his.

* * *

**So part two of this chapter can go two ways,**

**1) Jessie turns or**

**2) Damon feeds her his blood with _'the little strength he has left'_**

**If you guys choose Jessie to turn, its pre-written, meaning it will be updated much faster but don't let that effect your decision, So please, pretty please with a luscious cherry on top, REVIEW :) you don't need an account to review.**


	29. Kill or be killed: Part 2

**I can't believe the amazing reviews from you all :D You're all incredibly amazing :* It was such a tough decision to make for Jessie to become a vampire so i decided to take your reviews into a vote...**

* * *

"Oh, my god." Mason breathed as she choked on her own blood. Before he could move over to her the sheriff pushed him out the way.

"Where is it?" she asked looking down at Jess with remorse but just turned back to mason.

"What? Your just gonna-"

"Mason, we need to do this." She assured and he sighed picking her ups as the men did Damon and Stefan.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" she asked over to mason who just stared at the girl in his arms.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." He informed sadly. She followed him down into the slave's quarters and gently placed Jessie down, moving her hair from her face.

"Go on. Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here. I'm sorry about Jess, but we need you to keep this under wraps." He nodded as he stroked her face.

"Hey, you're going to kill them, right?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face as a deputy handed her a fully loaded wooden-bullet gun.

"Yes. That's why you should go. I'm here as the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection."

"Liz, I don't care about m-"

"Yes, but I do, and I'm not asking. Good-bye, Mason." She urged him to leave. As he left Liz sighed down at Jess and let out a shaky breath.

She kicked Damon's leg lightly making his eyes opened slightly. He screamed in pain as she shot a bullet into his leg. "This is how it's going to work. Answer me, and you don't get shot." She informed as she had the gun pointed to him. His head turned slightly to catch sight of Jessie lying dead a little further from him. He knew it won't take her much longer to wake up. "Understand? How many of you are there?" she interrogated.

"Liz, please." He begged with a gruff voice. With that she shot into his other leg, the bullet ripping through the layers of tough skin.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" as he didn't answer she shot Stefan in his chest, although not near enough to the heart to kill him. "I will drag this out painfully" she added.

"But you're my friend." He groaned out although in his mind he wanted to shout, _'jess wake up.'_

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me, and I'll kill you fast. How many vampires are there?" when he didn't respond she made a decision for him, "He's done talking. Then stake them. Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." She ordered but it was put on hold until they heard the squeak of the gates and their heads shot up. "Check it out." She commanded and the deputy backed away. It wasn't until he opened the door that Elena swung a plank of wood at the deputy and barged in, not noticing Jessie.

"Elena! What are you doing?" she asked instantly.

"You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you." The deputy pushed her further into the room. She gasped loudly and salty tears began to stream from her eyes as she noticed her sister lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh my god." She breathed.

"I'm sorry Elena, we didn't mean for it to happen." she sheriff showed her guilty and Elena looked over to Stefan lying on the floor. _First her parents now her sister. Oh god Jeremy_! Were her thoughts as she looked at her baby sister lying on the floor, her chest no longer falling and rising. Her beautiful face clammy and a dry streak of blood resided on the corner of her mouth.

Elena's breath became hyperventilated as she clutched her stomach with one hand while the other ran through her hair.

"What was that?" one of the deputies asked as the door behind them slammed shut making each one of them jump. Elena noticed it was Caroline who had done it along with the cries that came from the deputies as she sunk her fangs into their necks while Elena's eyes cleared as her sister shot up with a gasp of air.

"What the-"the sheriff trailed off as she became confused of the unidentified vampire and the re-awakening of Jessie Gilbert.

"Hi, mom." Caroline greeted as she stepped out of the shadows as Elena ran over to Jessie holding her sister as tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

The last thing I remember was lying next to Damon, his hand on mine. Now I was in some dirty cellar gasping at the air around me. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around me tightly and that was when it hit me. Blood. I felt the pulse in Elena's wrist as I held onto it for comfort, every thump of her heart beat sent mine skipping. I listened to the blood rushing through her veins and the sound of her freshly beating heart. I heard my name being called but I didn't listen. I took her hand in mine as she pulled away from the hug, my fingers tracing over the artery that ran through her palm. Fascination overwhelmed me and I licked my lips smelling the sweet scent. Her hand ripped from mine and my eyes flashed to hers, hurt and disgust laced her perfectly structured features and big doe eyes but the only thing that ran through my mind was that single vein that throbbed vigorously in her neck.

"Where's Damon?" I rasped out and she frowned as she turned to look to her left and I followed her gaze. I gasped and scrambled over to a weak Damon and I ran my hands over his wounds. I paused for a slight moment and turned my palms up and staring back at me, the beautiful colour of deep red. The sweet scent filling my nose and I paid no attention to the small argument of Caroline and Liz Forbes.

"Someone get her blood." He breathed.

It was everywhere. The deputies, Damon's, Stefan's. My breathing heavy as I played with the blood that covered my hands. It wasn't long until I brought my fingers to my lips, my tongue tracing over the coat of crimson substance that made up an entire genealogy. I closed my eyes savouring the taste. Before I knew it arms were wrapped around my waist and I neeled staring at the neck of a deputy.

"Here jess," Caroline said from behind me. "Drink, just remember, you have control." She reminded me and I shook my head.

"I can't" I breathed.

"Yes, yes you can. Trust me." she moved the deputies head to the side. I leaned down and awkwardly licked at the blood that gripped at the poor man's face. I felt satisfactory until a shooting pain ran though my jaw earning me to scream in pain. A pair of masculine arms held me tightly as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh. Its ok, you're ok." Damon cooed in my ear as my fingers shot to my mouth to feel the pointy teeth I don't remember owning. "Jess, drink." He urged and the blood of the innocent man became even more intoxicating to me more than ever. Finally, pleasure washed through me. I felt high. It was like being in the middle of a desert for days and only now having food or water. "Jess stop." Damon ordered lightly, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. "Jess! That's enough. He's still alive but you're killing him." he informed but I didn't care, it was a complete rush. I was ripped from the body and I noticed everyone's eyes on me, Elena was crying, the sheriff was in pure shock and Caroline just looked apologetic. Damon… Damon looked the most concerned I'd ever seen him, I didn't care, I wanted more, needed more. I moved to break from Damon's strong hold but he held me tightly as I struggled against him. "Jess! Jess! He's dead! Stop." I did noticing what I'd done. Why didn't I feel guilty? All I wanted was more!

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Damon," Damon looked over to his brother who sat next to Elena with an extensive amount of weakness. "I know that look." Damon straightened. "She doesn't care," Damon looked back at her, who was eyeing Liz's neck, sizing her for the kill. "She's a ripper." He concluded and Damon shook his head.

"No, no she can't be." He responded in denial. "She didn't rip his head off!"

"Because you pulled her away." he informed and he turned Jessie in his arms as he cupped her face but her eyes stayed on Liz who sat scared and uncomfortable. "look at his neck." He did exactly that and noticed that he looked as though he'd been mauled by a tiger.

"Jessie! Look at me." he ordered and at his tone she did exactly that. "Stop. Don't think about it. Ok? Just think about your love for me, focus on Me." she looked into his pool of blue eyes and was lost until she glanced down to his lips and she attacked him with her own but he pushed her back. "Not here. Not here." He whispered to here and she nodded reluctantly.

"Jess?" Elena stepped forward_. 'Damn it Elena!'_ was Damon's thought and her head snapped over to her big sister. She sped to her with her new found speed, but Caroline was faster. One swift move and Jess' neck was snapped. Damon caught her before she could ever hit the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled at her. Elena was in pure shock, _'my own sister tried to kill me! What has happened to this family?' _she asked her self repetitively as the tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena," she apologised in advance for her premature explanation, "she was going for her Damon!" she yelled at him and he gently placed her on the floor next to Stefan.

"You, need human blood." He said to Stefan, who sat still weak from the vervain.

"I'll be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer." He groaned out.

"Damon's right, you know. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline agreed trailing off.

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena practically snapped. "My sister just tried to kill me because she's a ripper and I don't exactly want my boyfriend to be one now too!" she yelled out and Stefan put his arm around her for her comfort. Damon frowned and looked at Jessie.

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Jessie a vampire ripper, two deputies dead. And you. What am I going to do with you?" he asked stalking forward to Liz who straightened.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please! Look, I know that we don't get along, and that you hate me, But I'm your daughter. And you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded but her mother kept her eyes averted from her in shame.

"Then kill me." she begged as she looked up to Damon as tear flooded her eyes.

"No." Caroline squealed helplessly.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Caroline stood as Damon moved closer to her and leaned down to her level.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully. You killed Jess." He listed before pulling her to stand forcefully to her feet.

"No, no, no, on!" Caroline screamed as everyone jumped to stop him, including herself.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouted with a sudden gain of strength at the same time Elena begged him,

"Damon, please!"

"Relax, guys. No one's killing anybody." He looked at the eyes on him before turning back to Liz. "You're my friend. And it's a good job jess had my blood in her system, or all three of us be dead right now, I can promise you that." He informed with a sigh before walking back to jess and moving the hair from her face. He took a glance around the room, "we need to get this place cleaned up." He looked at Stefan before picking jess up. "In fact, let me rephrase- you- need to clean this up. I have to deal with a ripper girlfriend." He sighed and looked at her before speeding from them back to the boarding house.

* * *

"How is she?" Stefan asked walking into Damon's bedroom and frowned when he noticed Jessie still unconscious on the bed resting peacefully with her head on the pillow. "Damon she shouldn't be in here! She should be in the…" he trailed off as Damon growled lightly.

"I'm not putting my girlfriend in a cell Stefan!" he yelled to his brother.

"Elena and Liz are here, in the house and she's waking up!" he tried to move over to Jessie but he blocked his younger brothers path.

"Did you not just hear me?!" he yelled at Stefan.

"Damon, she's a ripper, she went for Elena and you need more of a reason to put her in a cell? She wont stop because it's what she wants. It's what she needs." he informed and Damon breathed a frustrated sigh.

"Were gonna help her. I'm gonna give her a certain amount of blood each day she's not drinking animal blood." He informed and Stefan's frown increased.

"Damon,"

"No Stefan! Just grab some sheets and pillows." He ordered picking Jess up into his arms and speeding down to one of the cells furthest from the one they have set the sheriff in.

"I'm so sorry, shouldn't have gone this way." He breathed as he caressed her cheek. She groaned lightly and rubbed the back of her neck the same time Stefan entered the cell and held the door shut.

"Damon?" she asked and he held her hand as she looked about her surroundings. "Am I in one of the cells?" she asked slightly confused.

"Jess, you tried to feed… off Elena." Her head turned to Stefan earning her to frown.

"Oh god." She breathed burying her head in her hands. "Is she ok?" she asked cautiously and Stefan nodded to her.

"She's fine, just a little shaken I think, but fine." she nodded.

"Tell her I'm sorry." she requested and he nodded before placing the sheets next to her and leaving.

"You ok?" Damon asked to her as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"no. no." she shook her head and let him pull her into a hug as she cried heavily. "I can smell it Damon." She choked out and trace his thumb under her eyes and he cupped her face while the veins stretched from under her eyes.

"You'll get through this, and I'm gonna help you jess." She nodded.

"Are you gonna feed me bunnies?" she asked half-jokingly but he shook his head.

"No. I'm going to give you a little human blood each day so you can learn to build up a tolerance. You want me to go get you some clean clothes?" he asked making her nod and he pulled her into a kiss, which she deepened hungrily but he pulled back. "Won't be long." He kissed the top of her head before leaving.

She breathed heavily before standing up, the veins still running under her eyes and her teeth still sharpened. She angrily punched at the wall, and it helped. Hurt like a bitch but it helped. Her face turned back to its natural beauty while she pounded at the brick wall but stopped hearing Damon descend down the stairs. She placed her hand behind her back and Damon smiled as he entered the cell and handed her some clean pyjamas along with a bottle of bourbon and two tumblers held in his own hands but she frowned at him.

"Helps the cravings." He informed and she gave an understanding nod before swiping the bottle from his hands and spinning off the cap, taking it down in big gulps as she slouched onto the low, uncomfortable bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to his chest. "We'll get you through this." He assured her and she smiled up at him.

"You know you don't have to stay down here if you don't want to?" she asked as she stood, removing her shirt.

"Are you kidding? I even brought down some of the finest sheets in the house." He replied as he hugged her torso and kissed her neck. The feeling ten times better than before, the shoots of electricity now volts of intense hunger and lust that made her yearn to be in his arms, along with the extreme need to explore every inch of his body. She turned in his arms, gunning for his lips but gets pressed against the wall in return as he let his lips linger over hers, his breath mingling with hers.

"Stop teasing Damon." She breathed and he smirked down at her as her fangs bared. "I want the _'hot vampire sex'_"

"Mm, not yet. Probably for the best to wait for you to get your hunger in control." She sighed letting her head rest on his chest.

She let her arms fall to her sides while she watched Damon put on the soft cotton sheets before lying on the camp bed. She lay in his arms with her head on his chest, taking in the comfort of his arms as she thought of nothing more than blood and Damon, the two drugs that could possibly end her.

* * *

**To every one who didnt want Jessie to turn, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :( I hope that you don't abandon this story forever! :'( But i guess 7 yes' against 3 No's win. **

**Please review and let me know what you thing of Ripper Jessie! Big change but i intend on making this story as adventurous as I can, hence Ripper Jessie,**

**But to every one who doesn't like the idea of ripper Jessie, be prepared for a twist in the next chapter ;)**

**And be ready for a further twist with the originals in the further chapters for all those who don't like Jessie being vampire, be ready fort he twist and turns to your liking... ;)**


	30. Plan B

**I'm so thankful to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story and I'm sorry to all the readers who wanted Jessie to stay human but don't worry about Jessie being a ripper, that will all be sorted in this chapter...**

* * *

I woke up to Damon's excessive shuffling. I didn't realize how much he moved in the night until I became a vampire, and it's annoying. I turned around and hit him over the head, making him wake up startled.

"Ouch!" he groaned looking down at me. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head and it made me feel incredibly guilty.

"Sorry. I forgot I have an effect on you now. Stop shuffling." I ordered lightly and he sighed, lying back onto his back with his am behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling. I rested my head on his chest, the desire crashing down on me making me sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at me as I placed my chin on his hard muscles. I gave him a look and he nodded understandingly. I just needed him so badly. But I can't.

* * *

I woke up again in the morning when Damon woke up to go shower, I was stuck own here, bored, alone. A then I heard the door go, Jeremy.

"_I want to see my sister."_ He stated and I heard a groan unmistakably coming from Damon.

"Can't do that, sorry gilbert." He informed closing the door. I'm guessing Jeremy walked straight in or Damon shut the door on his face, either is just as conventional as the other. I stopped listening in when I heard a slam and then as I turned sharply I pressed against the wall, a hand to my throat.

"So how's the new ripper vibe? You settling in well?" she smirked and I pushed her off me. "Fine, if you're gonna be grumpy about it." she dusted off her skinny denim jeans and stalked forward. "I mean I was only trying to do you a favour." She informed and it confused me like hell.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned frowning at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, being my doppelganger, I have to make your life miserable so I got a little witchy friend of mine to make my compulsion last through your vampirism." She shrugged and I shook my head.

"Like what you did with damon? How you compelled him to think you were dead?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

"Ding dong! You got it." I scoffed at her.

"Well get rid of it!" I ordered and she shook her head once.

"Nope," she responded popping the 'p' "doesn't work like that honey. Actually it does but I just don't want to." She smirked shrugging.

"What exactly did you compel me to do?" I asked eyeing her carefully as she picked at her nails cockily.

"I compelled you to convince everyone you're a ripper. And then go for Elena." She smiled. "Cleaver right? I thought of having you go at Damon or Stefan but then I remembered they could easily take you down so…" she sighed looking back up to me with a smile. "God I'm hot." She smirked looking at me with appreciation that made me want to throw up, I looked at her with no emotion.

"What do you want? Remove the compulsion and I'll give you what you want." I requested for negotiation. She put her pinkie to her chin and looked up as though she were debating it.

"Answer all my questions and I'll have the compulsion removed in no time." she replied coldly and I squinted my eyes at her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she smirked.

"Because I'm here with Kathrine, you're nothing but my entertainment. So, tell me about you and mason and, I'll leave you alone for a couple days. Deal?" she asked and I was confused why she'd agree to leave me alone. I looked at her for a while. "Look, it's now or never, I have a life to get on with so…"

"Fine, deal. But I want to be non-ripper by the tonight." I ordered and she needed slowly in agreement.

"Not having sex getting under your hat?" she asked and I glared at her. "Fine. Start talking." She ordered sitting on the single wooden chair in the corner of the room with her legs crossed.

* * *

It took a while to answer all her questions, I couldn't care less why she wanted to know about me and mason, me and damon, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, everyone actually but I have a rough idea why anyway and it's not good.

"So I'll be normal vampire by tonight?" I asked as she moved over to the exit of this tiny jail. She turned to face me again.

"You have my blood oath." And with that she left. _Bitch._

"hey." I saw a smiling Caroline standing in front of me and I smiled back.

"hi." I replied simply and she walked over to me before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you must be feeling. And... I'm sorry for snapping your neck but-" Never in my life had I felt something kind toward Caroline and here I am, so happy that she's here with _me._

"But if you hadn't I'd have killed Elena right? Don't worry about it Caroline. I need to tell you something and azz isn't here so…" I trailed off and she pulled back.

"Is it bad? "She asked frowning and I shook my head.

"No. its Eliza's fault I'm a ripper. And she's going to fix it, tonight." I conclude and she smiled brightly.

"Do you know what you're wearing for the masquerade party?!" she beamed excitedly and I laughed shaking my head. "Oh, my god! I can totally pick you something up when I go shop for my dress!" she stood back a little and gave me the once over. "I guess we could go with something light that matches your skin tone and-"

"Caroline, can you please keep this underwrapps? Please?" I begged and she sighed but nodded.

"Don't worry. One problem." I frowned and she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, bare other than a single ring with a lapis lazuli stone imbedded in the silver.

"shit." I sneered. I snapped my head up to her as an idea popped into my head. "Azz, Azz can spell the ring."

"I can ask him to come by tomorrow morning if you like?" I smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, silently thanking her.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Rick!" Damon beamed with a smile as his friend walked into the house with a box in hand, not caring the slightest at the moment about Damon but Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked over to Jeremy as he placed down the box.

"Helping damon. I'm the one who found out about the moon stone." He replied proudly as Alaric crossed his arms and looked over to Damon, who only shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Does Elena and Jess know you're here?" he asked looking back at Jeremy.

"Not exactly." He simply answered.

"Actually, Jessie could probably smell and hear us by now so…" he trailed off and walked over to the box Alaric had set down. "What you got?"

"Oh, this is Isabell's research from duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Damon picked up a book and inspected it.

"Hmm. Vanessa, the hottie who tried to kill my even hotter girlfriend." He reminisced and Alaric snatched the book back.

"Yeah, Vanessa, yes."

"So you agree Jessie is hotter?" Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked, Alaric chose to ignore his question as Jeremy scoffed at it.

"Now do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asked calmly.

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah."

"Aztec curse, cool." Jeremy came to stand by Alaric and Damon as he said this with extreme interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, supposedly Vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, Werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." he looked over to Damon who wiggled his fingers to show his ring before moving himself from the two.

"Most of them, anyway." Damon added.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse it's sealed with the moon stone." Alaric continued handing Jeremy a picture.

"What do you mean, sealed?" a curious Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse, Is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon informed as her turned back to look over at Alaric and Jeremy.

"Maybe mason Lockwood believes He can use the moon stone to break the curse."

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asked to Jeremy who was still fascinated by the picture to look up,

"Tyler."

"Can you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"See, now your life has purpose."

"So you do believe it?"

"Same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot." He added reluctantly. "I'll be back in a sec, I'm gonna go check on Jessie then we can go." Damon informed as he grabbed a glass of blood before going into the cellar. Caroline had left to go talk to her sheriff mother thankfully.

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled but sped over to him and took the glass from his hand a downing it in an instant. "That's it?!" she yelled throwing the glass on the floor. "You cannot let Jeremy help you." She said more calmly.

"He can get the moonstone and then I keep it from mason. I promise, nothing will happen to him." he assured her as he held her head between his hands.

"Stop touching Me." she breathed with closed eyes as her stomach flipped.

"sorry." he let her go and blew her a kiss. "Love you." He chimed with a smile and left.

* * *

"Hey, Stefan." Mason smiled, masking his confusion.

"Hi, mason." Stefan smiled back at him.

"Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere." He expressed as Stefan stood with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now." He replied smugly.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" he asked before stiffening. "Where's Jessie?" he asked with undeniable concern.

"Oh, she's fine, too. And I don't think you have the right to ask where Jessie is, but she's fine. But from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work." Mason nodded.

"Not a problem." As he walked off the accidently bumped into Bonnie, causing her to frown. "Excuse me." he apologised to her and she stood frozen before walking over to Stefan as fast as she could.

"What's a matter, are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"When I touched him, I saw something." She enlightened.

"What do you mean, like a vision?"

"I saw Elena." She informed with concern.

"You saw Elena?"

"He was kissing her… and Jessie. But the creepiest thing is, he was sandwiched between the two." She shivered a little.

"No, Bonnie Elena wouldn't kiss mason. You didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine and Eliza." He informed and her posture straightened.

"Are you saying that Jessie would?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm saying Jessie has." He informed making her frown and take a breath in.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as I saw Elena I decided to drop the bomb about Jeremy,

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Looking for my baby bro. speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" I requested making her face lace in confusion.

"What's going on?" _ahh, just in time._ I began to walk from her as I notice Jeremy approaching,

"Ask eager beaver." I left her completely to go find Stefan.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I heard foot steps descend down the stairs and I bit my nails anxiously and I turned facing my best friend.

"not so close, I don't want to bite your head off." I joked and he smiled sweetly at me.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it happened this way. Caroline filled me in. and since when do you like Caroline anyways?" he asked and I shook my head.

"since she's the only one around here I don't want to tear into shreds." I shrugged and he shifted a little. "I'm sorry." I apologised quietly and he shook his head.

"its ok, besides, it'll be over soon. why don't you get a lapis lazuli ring or something tomorrow, maybe from Damon and I'll look through Emily's grimoire to enchant it." i nodded and smiled.

"thank you azz. you have no idea how much this means to me." I began to tear up and he frowned. "sorry, water works. it's the whole feelings heightened thing." he nodded and blew me a kiss.

"oh! before I forget, Grams want to speak to you soon. I don't know, something about your powers still being active... look, I gotta go, see you tomorrow sugar, because I am going to go shop for your dress that you'll be wearing at the masquerade party tomorrow night. don't worry, I'm going with Caroline." I chuckled as he winked at me before he left, leaving me with a bright smile.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I pulled Stefan over to a more excluded are so we could talk as he filled me in on the whole triangle of Eliza, Kathrine and mason.

"Katherine's with mason Lockwood? I mean I get that Eliza is playing with him to piss of Jessie but Kathrine?" I scrunched my nose.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense." He concluded.

"I know, but mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer. They've gotta be using him. They have to be." I expressed.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked walking back over to me.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moon stone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine and Eliza want it as well." I thought allowed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well-No idea." _How the hell am I supposed to know? _"It's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something. Eliza… I no longer have her figured out, at all." I added.

"So how are we going to find this moon stone?"

"Jeremy's getting it from Tyler." I replied happily but he only staggered over to me again.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" he asked hitting me on my shoulder as he moved past me.

"He's playing Indiana jones. He involved himself." I defended but he only signalled for me to follow him.

* * *

After hearing that Lockwood gave the stone to mason, Stefan and I resided to plan b.

"Ok. This is as far as I go." The young witch pulled her arm from my grip.

"ok." I replied back to her simply.

"What do you want?"

"A favour."

"Like that's going to happen." _what is with this witch? _I knew I should've asked Azz, but he's a guy and mason wouldn't exactly help his ex's best friend.

"So predictable." I leaned my head back with a sigh. "Right brother?" I asked turning my head to him.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked to mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so just hear us out." He insisted lightly. Now I'm getting annoyed,

"Pretty please." I pleaded coldly.

"I'm listening." She said to Stefan, whose phone begun to ring, Elena no doubt. _That girl is so needy, I got the right gilbert not like I wouldn't be at Jessie beck and call 24/7, because I would if she wanted me to._

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you play nice please?" he practically begged.

"I guess." I mumbled and turned back to bonnie giving her my most forced smile. "All you have to do is touch to mason Lockwood again, See if he gave Katherine the moon stone." I informed as Stefan walked away to go fill in Miss Elena.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." She added.

"How inconvenient." I role my eyes. "Although, let's talk about that little witchy ju ju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?" I asked getting a little idea spark in my head.

"That's me giving you an aneurism. Your blood vessels go pop. But you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again." She replied smugly.

"Is it vampire-specific?" I asked choosing to ignore her smug remark.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." _This is working perfectly_.

"Good. Good, good." I mumbled.

"Damon. I'm not going to help you hurt him." she spat out.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine and Eliza are evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you in another way- They're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, Are going to get over yourself and help us." I ordered sternly as Stefan came to stand next to me.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end." He corrected for me.

"Absolutely." I agreed and so did witchy.

* * *

"I'm Sorry." Bonnie apologised quietly and I took great pleasure of kneeing him in the face, and he fell to the ground unconscious. I jumped over him happily and opened his car door for Bonnie to get in, which she reluctantly did. Stefan threw me his keys before helping me get him in the trunk.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Pay back is always fun." I smiled as I walked around the drives side.

"Payback for what?" he ask with a frown. "He hasn't done anything to you precisely other than not being killed by the silver you jammed into his stomach."

"For having Jessie before I did, for letting them kill her." I shrugged before leaving him as I drove back to the boarding house.

* * *

"Here's his bag." Bonnie dropped it on the floor as I put mason on the chair. "As requested."

"Ok, grab that corner." I ordered as I covered one side of the carpet.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked questioningly.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." I informed plainly.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." she rolled her eyes.

"Judging again." I chimed over to her as we cover the other side of the carpet before I opened mason's bag.

"He's not going to be out much longer." She informed.

"Whoa." I saw the chains he must use to keep himself chained up when he turns. "Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." I pulled out the chains and used them to begin tying him to the chair, I looked up to Bonnie for a second who had closed her eyes and her hands held either side of his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I continued to tie him up.

"You're looking for a moon stone. I am trying to help you find it."

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Eliza, and find out where she is. And find out what they're going to do with it once they get it." I requested as I finished chaining him down.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." She explained.

"Like a sewer?" I asked and heard Jessie voice.

"_It's a well."_ She said in a bored tone.

"Yes, thank you honey for your opinion." Bonnie looked over to me with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Jessie said it's in a well." She nodded and concentrated again.

"Yeah, it's a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well. She's right." she nodded looking over to me.

"_Told you."_ She almost beamed.

"No need to get cocky. Why would it be in a well?" I asked over to Bonnie.

"I told you, I only get what I get." She gasped as mason clutched onto her wrist and I jumped to pull him off her. "That's it. That's all I got." She scampered off up the stairs but stopped when I called out to her,

"Hey, judge-y. Thank you." I thanked before she left and turned back to mason.

"_Awww, you thanked somebody. What are you going to do with him anyway?"_ she asked from in the cellar.

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." I punched him in the jaw, earning his head to roll to the side.

"_Did you just hit him? I thought you wanted him to wake up?"_

"I couldn't resist." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"_So what's next on your list to torture mason? Jab him with a red hot poker?" _she chuckled a little.

"This is why I love you." I beamed just as mason turned his head and begun to jiggle about. I pulled the fire poker from beside the fire place and begin to heat it up. "Some ones feisty." I chimed as he begun to jiggle excessively in the chair.

"_Don't provoke him!"_ she whined and I rolled my eyes. Mason eventually fell backwards in the chair, making him slam against the floor. I walked over to him and peered down at him.

"What!" he screamed.

"_Eee-evenesance."_ Jessie groaned out as her hearing is still sensitive from only turning yesterday. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I pushed the poker into masons shoulder slowly, making him groan out in pain as he struggled and tensed in his chains.

"Damn it!" he cried out through the pain before I pulled out the red hot poker.

"You can hurt. Good to know. I was afraid you were going to be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." I moved his shirt to see his skin knitting together. "Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." I pulled up his chair with close to no effort as I walked back offer to the fireplace and heated the poker a little more.

"So, Katherine. How do you know her? What's she up to? I'm guessing you met Eliza soon after you came here." I asked over to him but with no answer I stalked back over to him. "I have all day." I reminded before the sizzling of his skin sounded along with his strained cries. As I walked back over to the fireplace I crouched down and twisted the poker in the fire.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms." I pondered.

"_We both know there is another way vampire can compel another vampire Damon." _Jessie reminded me.

"Well he doesn't know that, besides, that was Eliza not Kathrine. For all we know Kathrine doesn't know about how Eliza com- did _that _to me."

"_I have no doubt she does." _She sighed quietly and I frowned about question her until mason spoke up.

"What are you crazy now?" he breathed in a half choke and I punched I'm in the face out of annoyance.

"I thought I told you to leave." I looked up to see Jeremy walking into the room with a box full of stuff.

"I found something in rick's box of stuff." He informed as I stood up and place the poker down as I move over to him.

"Ooh. What is it?"

"Um, I did a search on my phone. It's a plant." I opened up a piece of leather cloth to reveal a plant, just like he said. "Aconitum vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere, commonly known as aconite, Blue rocket and wolfs bane." He enlightened as I examine the wolfs bane.

"What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. And the other one says that it protects people, and another one says, well, it's toxic." He read off his phone and I looked over to the wolf who looked guilty.

"I'm guessing toxic." I walked over to him. "What's Katherine doing in mystic falls?" with no answer I lightly brushed the plant down the side of his cheek and watched as he groaned in pain. For once I'm actually thankful to Jeremy. "Why is she here?" I asked again

"She's here with me." he spat out. "Why do you ask, you pissed that I've had both Jessie and Eliza along with Kathrine? Afraid that I'm catching up to you?" he spat out.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat." I angrily shoved a fist full of the toxic plant into his mouth and rubbed it against his skin. "Yummy!" after I pulled my hand away he begun to gag a cough it up. "Why do you want the moon stone?" I backed away a little.

"Screw you!" now he's pissing me off.

I made a buzzer noise, "Wrong answer." I walked back over to mason.

"If he was going to say anything, he would already." Jeremy piped in as he came to stand closer.

"I'm taking your eyes now." I threatened as I held the wolfs bane adjacent with his eyes.

"The well! You'll find it there." he informed.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." I replied.

"I'm getting it for Kathrine and Eliza." He informed my calmly.

"Why?"

"She's going to use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon?" I asked not believing a word of it as I stood straight. "Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" I asked frowning.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me." I showed a little sympathy before chuckling at him.

"Now-now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron. Eliza is just messing with you to get to Jessie."

"I'm done talking." He shook his head with exhaustion.

"Yes, you are." I handed Jeremy the plant. "Time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." He said firmly.

"No, you should go." I ordered.

"I'm staying, Damon, he's had enough." He said with his voice al little more raised and frim than before.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." mason said turning to Jeremy. I shot over to him and pushed him onto the couch as I latched my hand around his throat.

"_Damon? What are you doing?"_ Jessie said a little panicky.

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf. He'd kill me the first chance he got! So you suck it up, or leave." I pushed myself from him and walked back over to the fireplace. "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, mason?" I asked over to him and his head fell back just as Jeremy begun to leave.

"_Did you just threaten my brother?"_ she asked sounding a little hurt.

"How else am I supposed to get him to leave?" I heard her sigh. "It really is a curse, isn't it? You know, I look at you and I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version."

"I love her." he rasped out.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are."

"No, not Eliza, jess." He breathed and my jaw clenched.

"Yeh so do I." I ripped his heart from his chest in a heartbeat, literally.

"_That's nice and I love you too but don't be an Idiot, don't kill mason." _

"Too late." I replied. "What does it matter anyway?" I asked frowning as I begun to untie mason and throw him on the floor.

"_Stop being stupid Damon, and don't throw him. Have you ever heard the saying 'have respect for the dead'?" _

"Yes but I choose not to abide by it." I moved the chair before rolling him up into the sheet that I used to protect the rug.

"_Can we not do this?! I'm horny and hormonal for some stupid reason and I don't want to argue!" _

"You're not hormonal your senses are just heightened. You're not the only one who's horny you know." I spat back.

"_Then have sex with me!"_ she yelled and I sighed before turning around quickly to be met with Stefan.

"I never thought Damon could keep it in his pants for so long honestly." He chime and I rolled my eyes.

"_Not polite to listen in."_ Jessie spat.

"What like you were earlier?" I asked.

"_What is your problem?"_ she asked angrily making me sigh.

"I'm sorry ok? What do you want me to do jess?!" I asked loudly, still pissed at mason.

"_I want you to stop being a dick!"_ she roared back and I sighed. _"I'm not doing this right now."_

"Fine, then we'll talk later." I ran my hand over my face before looking over to Stefan. "So, did you get it?" I asked and he nodded and held it up for me to see. "All this for that?" I asked scrunching up my face.

"Yep. I see you've exercised your usual restraint." He said looking down at mason wrapped snuggly in a rug after throwing me the stone.

"Had to be done." I put a leg either side of the rug before picking up the contents I'd found in his pockets. I walked over to the window as I put the rest of his stuff down before I begun to text carol, reading as I typed.

"'_carol "big opportunity in Florida…gonna be gone for a long time.'_" I typed as I like over at mason. _"'I'll send for my things once I get settled. Much love, mason.'_" After I sent it I looked through his call log.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan proposed but something caught my eye.

"Ooh. Last number dialled. I wonder who that could possibly be."

"No, no, no, don't provoke her."

"_Stefan's right damon."_ Jessie added as Stefan chased me a little as he phone rang.

'_Mason. You should have been here an hour ago.'_ Kathrine exclaimed through the phone.

"Wrong boy toy." I smirked as Stefan stood in front of me and hit Stefan's chest and held my hand out for him to stop, as I smiled he slapped my hand down before walking across the room in annoyance.

'_Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume mason's with you.' _

"He's right beside me. Although his heart's across the room." I informed

'_You shouldn't have.'_ She seethed.

"I've had a very busy day today." I informed sitting on the couch arm. "Killed a werewolf, found a moon stone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moon stone in a bottom of a well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much. He did love Eliza though. Poor guy. Hey, where are you, 'cause, you know, I could bring him over. Last good-byes and all that."

'_You have no idea what you've just done.'_

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I apologised in a 'baby' voice.

'_Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan b? And if that fails, a plan c, then a plan d, and-you know how the alphabet works, Don't you? Send my love to Stefan. Oh, Eliza wishes to tell you something.'_ I stiffened as I heard the phone being passed over.

'_Tell Jessie I kept my word but I wouldn't do that for just a little information, I'm not desperate. Her aunt Jenna gets the idea'_ I frowned as she ended the call.

"Jess?!" I yelled angrily and made my way down to the cellar. "What is she talking about?" I asked and she sighed.

"Don't freak out ok?" she asked and I moved over to her.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked and she looked somewhat guilty.

"The reason I became a ripper was because…" I beckoned for her to continue. "Because Eliza got a witch to seal her compulsion for when I become a vampire." She laughed nervously. "Good news, I'm not ripper anymore." She smiled lightly.

"And you didn't bother to tell me!?" I yelled as I paced. "When I she tell you this?" I asked turning to her and I felt like I just kicked a puppy as I looked at her face.

"This morning." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry ok? She said she'd remove the compulsion tonight. And she has so I don't see the problem."

"The problem is, is that I promised id never lie to you again jess. Don't you think I deserve the same from you?" she sniffled a little as she tear up. "Don't cry." I pleaded and she choked a little as a tear fell down his soft cheek. I should have known better than to continue an argument when her feelings are heightened. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as I shushed her. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she nodded.

"I'm just hungry and I don't know why." I pulled back and wiped the tear from her face.

"It's normal. Let's go get you some blood? Ok? Make you feel better?" I asked and she nodded as I held her face in between my hands before leading her back up the stairs.

"Jess?" Elena asked and she stiffened. "Why aren't you-"

"It doesn't matter, small misunderstanding, turns out I'm not a ripper, spread the word. What's wrong? You've been crying" she noticed moving closer to her sister who flinched a little making her stop. "I'm sorry." she breathed and Elena wiped a stray tear.

"It's your fault and you don't even know." She scoffed making Jessie cry even more than she already is. What's Jessie's fault?

"What's my fault?" she asked in hurt tone.

"You're why Stefan and I are broken up! Eliza She compelled Jenna to stab herself. She's in the hospital. In intensive care." she informed coldly and Jessie choked on her cries. "She's in intensive care but she'll be fine. I thinks it's best you don't see her yet." She spat.

"Elena I have to!" she yelled back and I pulled her into my arms.

"Elena's right, Jenna is unconscious from her medication anyway, it'd be pointless. Why don't you go shower, I'll be up in a little bit ok?" she nodded wiping her eyes and I kissed the top of her head, she left with a last glance at Elena. "It wasn't her fault that you and Stefan broke up Elena. Don't blame her! Jenna will be fine and Jessie's feelings are heightened and you yelling at her doesn't make this any easier." she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. It's not about Kathrine or Eliza this time, it's about her, always is" With that she left and I frowned before deciding to go check on Stefan who was drinking from a bottle of whiskey.

"The whole bottle Hu?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I've seen you do worse."

"true." I shrugged.

"I told her." I frowned at him.

"What you talking about stef?" I asked as my brain remained frazzled.

"The reason you hate me so much!" I straightened and stood up.

"I'm not talking about this right now." I spat back feeling him stand too as I stood with my back to him.

"Why? Because it pisses you off?!" he asked an I sharply turned and gripped his windpipe tightly.

"Exactly Stefan! I'm not losing anyone else to you!"

"What the hell's going on?" Jessie asked waling over to us and pulling my hand from his throat as I lightened my grip at her presence.

"Go ahead Damon, tell her how scared, jealous you are." He seethed and I growled lightly.

"Shut up Stefan!" I pointed at him. "If it went for you id never be so god damn sceptical with trusting people!" I yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" she screamed at us and I squared my jaw. "You think arguing is helping anything? This is what Kathrine and Eliza want and you're just giving it to them! Stefan I'm sorry about you and Elena but provoking Damon with whatever reason is not helping. And you need to stop acting jealous boyfriend." She pushed past through the both of us and I sighed.

"Thanks brother." I spat and began to walk away but turned to face him. "Just because you ended your relationship doesn't mean you need to end mine. I'm not the one who's jealous here." I left to go find Jessie as she lay in bed holding Ian watching TV.

"Your being paranoid." She said as I lay next to her, her back to me as she lay on the side of the bed closest to the door-my side.

"You're on my side." I acknowledged and she shrugged. I sighed resting my head on her back

"You know I realised something just now- you don't trust me." I lifted my head and frowned at her before pulling her to turn over just as Ian jumped off the bed and ran off.

"I trust you, just not him. I can't lose you Jessie. I love you so much and I'm just so afraid of losing you." I got lost in her enchanting eyes and I watched as the pools of clear blue darkened and the veins protruded her beautiful skin.

"You won't." she shook her head and her eyes moved down to my lips.

"its ok." I ran my thumb under her eyes and smiled at her. Just as I leaned down she pressed herself up and captured my lips, she arched her back as I kissed her neck and my hand continued to glide up her back to unhook her bra. Needless to say we did everything from there on out. Even the things she wouldn't do when she was human.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

It's even worse now Jess is a vampire, now that Elena and I are over. I had to get out the house, I needed peace and quiet and it's defiantly not something I'm going to get here

* * *

**I also got a review from a guest asking if I'd abandoned Jessie and Damon's baby and the answer is NO :) I still have a way around that, hint, Jessie's power plays a huge part. But We will still have to wait a little while longer for that to happen- maybe late season 4? :( About that... Boy or Girl, what you guys think?**

**I also didn't intend on having Jessie turn so quickly an i planned it in a different way but I'm going to be posting a new story soon i think :) so i'll let you know when i do so. **

**Please REVIEW! I love the feed back and I don't mind if its hates or loves :) welcome all reviews :)**


	31. Masquerade

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up with a huge grin and rested my chin on Damon's bare chest smiling up at him as he slept peacefully. _How can he look so innocent?_ I put on my kimono before bouncing down the stairs happily to Damon's stash of blood and making my way back up to Damon who was still sleeping. I crossed my legs and watched him with my head tilted for a while before throwing the now empty blood bag onto the floor getting an idea.

"Unknown Vampire in the house!" I yelled as I jumped on him smiling- his startled face, priceless. He let out a lout groan before flipping me off him and I ended up pinned down by him as he tickled my sides and I screamed along with a fit of giggles. "Get...get off! No!" I laughed as he continued to tickle me before pressing his lips to mine. He pulled back licking his own and frowning.

"Have you fed?" he asked and I nodded slowly. "And you stopped ok? You didn't drink all the blood bags?" he asked frowning.

"Come to mention it I had about thirty and went outside to kill people in my kimono." He sighed and rolled his eyes at me before kissing me one more time until we heard the door nock. I groaned loudly and Damon pulled the sheet around his waist before moving from me so I could straighten my kimono and sit up straight.

"You guys decent?" we heard a male voice call out that was defiantly not Stefan's but most certainly azz's.

"Azz?" I asked frowning in confusion and looked over to Damon who just smirked at me, my confusion building up. When he walked in he smiled and sat next to me.

"You get it?" Damon asked and azz nodded frantically.

"Ok, what 's goin''' on?" I asked with an awkward smile.

"Well. I know you don't keep on bracelets and necklaces for more than 2minutes, so..." he gestured to azz who pulled put a velvet box from behind his back handing it over to me. "Open it." He gestured and I smiled brightly as him. As I opened it I saw the dazzling blue, rectangular stone surrounded in delicate silver. My mouth dropped. **(Jessie's daylight ring link on my profile!)**

"Oh, my god. Damon it's beautiful, I love it." I smiled as I pulled him into a hug.

"_This is your promise ring, these are our way out."_ He whispered to me he showed me his ring and I smiled at him as I pulled back. I placed the ring on my finger and kissed him on his perfectly sculptured jaw.

"_It looks old."_ I whispered lightly and he chucked before kissing my cheek and I turned and hugged azz.

"I had azz do his little with-y magic." I chuckled and azz hit my arm slightly and I fake pouted and rubbed my arm.

"Get dressed." Azz ordered before moving back over to the door. "Were going to visit your aunt Jenna." I nodded and smiled. I pushed Damon back down before kissing his neck and letting my lips trial back to his as soon as Azz left the room.

"Last night was the best." I smiled and he smirked against my lips.

"I can promise you tonight will be even better." He said seductively and I smirked back before he sat up, forcing me into a sitting position with him. "Although, before you go..." he picked up a piece of my hair that was clumped together and I blushed. "You may need to wash your hair." I nodded and jumped from the bed.

* * *

"hey." I smiled at Jeremy as he opened the door and he pulled me into a hug, frowning as he was only able to pull me a certain amount closer him because of the stupid the door restrictions while azz walked right in and I heard him comment on her how bad her hair was today. Vampire hearing is awesome.

"Right, forgot. You just... you look so normal." I chuckled.

"Mind helping me out here?" I asked and he shook it off.

"Uh, yeh, course. Come on in," I smiled at him, and then he pulled me into a _real_ hug.

"Where's Jenna?" I asked sadly and he pointed to the living room. As soon as I walked in Elena stood and left to go to the kitchen, making me sigh,

"Jess!" she beamed and held her arms open carefully and I hesitantly hugged her as gentle as I could.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I pulled back and I shot Matt a small smile and he returned it like always.

"Fine I guess. Embarrassed." She smiled as the red spread across her cheeks.

"Don't be. Things happen." I supported and she smiled lightly at me. "_Freak."_ I mumbled enough so she could hear after a fake cough. She scoffed lightly and hit my arm.

I stayed with Jenna for a while and I listened in on Jeremy and Elena's argument in the kitchen. It was about Katharine, Eliza. And _me_,

"_So, what are we gonna do"_

"_Make lunch."_ Elena dodged and I sighed.

"_About Katherine. And Eliza."_ He simplified.

"_We're not going to do anything, Jeremy. She tried to kill Jenna"_ Elena almost shrugged it off and I strode in the kitchen to them, making Elena straighten in annoyance, or anger. I couldn't quite read her.

"We can't let her get away with that." Jeremy shook his head.

"Jeremy's right Elena." I pressed worriedly as she continued to unpack the groceries as though we weren't talking about anything important at all, which pissed me off even more.

"Yes, we can. If it keeps us safe, then we can" she responded just as plainly.

"What if she tries something else?" Jeremy asked and I nodded standing next to him.

"She won't... Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. Well, I'm doing it now. I and Stefan are over. She wins. So does Eliza and jess." I frowned and the hurt pained my chest. Jeremy looked at me with confusion and I stormed out after kissing Jenna on the cheek along with giving azz a look and he nodded to me in understanding.

* * *

As I parked up at the grill I received a phone call, frowning at the unknown caller ID. I picked up,

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"_We need to talk." _I frowned. _Eliza._

"I don't feel like talking... You know I was in a pretty good mood up until now. Thanks for almost killing my aunt and ruining my day. I hope you're happy." I spat coldly and wiped the stray tear... I jumped when there was a knock at my car window. I let the window automaticaly roll down as I pressed the button.

"_Are you crazy?!"_ I yelled in a half whisper and she rolled her eyes.

"Calm down princess, we need to talk." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Now!" she spat angrily and I sighed.

"Get in." I offered and she sped to the passenger's side, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm leaving and there are things I need to tell you." She urged.

"So spill, I don't have all day. I have a life." I replied and she nodded.

"When I first saw you, I saved your life. Not because I wanted to, but because I _needed _to. I knew at some point my doppelganger would form." She frowned. "That night when you asked me that I wasn't a Gilbert- you were right, I'm not. I'm _Elizaveta Alkaev_." She said in a- I think- Russian accent. "We're Russian."_Points to me_. I looked at her, shocked beyond belief. "I'm 657 years old. I tricked the town of mystic falls into believing I was a Gilbert. Your mother was also one of Russian descendant. Although it's faint. But being my doppelganger, it's more evident in you." I gasped lightly.

"You expect me to believe you?" I asked shaking my head at her in-honestly- denial.

"Where do you think you got those eyes from? Most certainly not the gilberts. I was a Russian Gypsy Jess, you are too."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked incredulously and she shook her head.

"You're in trouble, and so is your sister. Your power is important to a dangerous man, and he wants your blood. I met Katharine to find she was running from the same man as I. Your power is still active but more stronger and more important to him than ever." I shook my head at her for the hundredth time.

"How? I'm a wound transferor. That doesn't exactly apply when I'm half dead!"

"Ask Sheila Bennet. She can tell you. But I have to go." She kissed my cheek and placed her hand on the side of my face lovingly. "odin so smert'yu , odin s zhizn'yu . ne zabyvayte, vy mozhete kak prinesti i prinyat' yego." I made a confused face but as my mouth opened she was gone like a flash of lightening before I could ask a single question.

_I'm a Russian Gypsy? Cool._ I took in a shaky breath and jumped when my phone began to ring, Damon.

"_Hey, where are you?" _he asked.

"I'm outside the grill, why?" _can anything else confusing or stressful happen today?!_

"_You're gonna want to come home_." I sighed down the phone. I thought about telling him but its best not to until I can find a way to translate Eliza's little Russian puzzle that she has left for me.

"I'll be right there." I started the ignition.

"_Ok, love you_." I smiled lightly but the frown kept hold of its place on my head.

"Love you too." I responded and ended the call before driving back home.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked as I threw my keys onto the table as I walked through the front door and entered the room where the rest of the Scooby gang were. My eyes moved to the weapons and a bright smile spread across my face. "What ever it is, I call gun!" I yelled springing over to the weapons, sitting helplessly in front of Alaric. "Ooo, SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol" I enlightened as I held it in my hands with a wide smile. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, except for Stefan who understandably kept his eyes averted from me. "What?" I asked accusingly. "A girl can't know her guns? I used to shoot with your mom." I reasoned pointing to Caroline. I frowned as Damon pried the gun from my hands.

"Yeh, you're not getting involved." He ordered and I turned to face him, crossing my arm I gave him a pissed off look.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"Well first; you don't even know what you're getting involved with and second; I don't want you to get hurt in all of this." He reasoned and raised my eyebrow at him in an _'oh really?'_ look making him sigh. "no." He smiled coldly at me and I tilted my head at him giving him my best puppy eyes. "no." He refused again and I moved a little closer to him. "Nuh hu." He stood his ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned letting his head hang. "Fine, but you're not doing anything that's going to get you hurt." He ordered and I made a face.

"Well what fun is that?!" I whined and he rolled his eyes before turning me around and pulling me into him so my back was to his chest. "No, you're not involved in this." He whispered down to me.

"You're not getting involved. Too dangerous" I snapped. Pointing to Jeremy. He held up his hand to show his ring and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think you're forgetting who the older twin is." I bobbed my tongue out at him and he flashed me a proud smile.

"So what _are_ we doing exactly?" I asked eying Ian in Caroline's arms as she cuddled up to him and I smiled at her, which she returned. I think I like vampire Caroline.

"We gonna kill Katharine and Eliza." Stefan shrugged and I shook my head.

"Nope. You're not." I concluded and they all frowned and I leaned into Damon a little more. "Eliza left. Just Katharine. Sorry to kill your buzz." Damon moved from me and stood in front of me as they all stared at me.

"What do you mean Eliza left? How do you even know?" I took in a deep breath.

"Doppelganger... tingles?" I said uneasily with a strained smile.

"You, me, _now_." He pointed to me and walked from the room and I sighed following.

"You're making me feel like a child." I groaned.

"Well how the hell do you know Eliza's gone?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"She came to visit me, ok?" concern spread across his face and he began to check for any injuries.

"Did she hurt you? Ore you ok?" he interrogated pulling my shirt down at the shoulder a little.

"I'm fine, she just apologised. That all." I assured and he eyed my carefully.

"You're lying." He noticed.

"No I'm not!" I said urgently and he replied just as fast.

"Yes you are"

"How would you know?"

"Because you're answering me incredibly fast."

"So are you." I retorted and he squinted his eyes at me accusingly and I mimicked his actions.

"Fine. Come on." He held my hand and led me back to the others who were surrounding the weapons.

A little while later we were done going over the _'plan'_ and my job was- drum roll please- to act normal.

Damon stood with his one foot not he coffee table as he leaned on his own leg and I sat in front of him.

"All right. If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan informed but nobody spoke up.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out..." he trailed off and looked over to Caroline. "Caroline?" he asked in a 'sing song' voice and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I won't. She killed me. Fair's fair." She reasoned easily with a shrug. "And as long as there are no werewolves running around..." She added.

"Oh, believe me, I took care of mason." Damon responded proudly and I- unnoticeable to anyone else- hit his leg lightly in annoyance.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn." Jeremy informed and I remembered, I must go and check on him.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked an incredibly doubtful and worried looking witch. _Where the hell is azz?_ Bonnie nodded warily and stepped a little closer to Stefan,

"But no one gets hurt." She negotiated.

"Except Katherine. Tonight, Katherine, gets a stake through her heart." Damon smiled and I nodded.

"We have one problem," every one turned to me. "What if Katharine thinks I'm Eliza, she doesn't know that she left. At least I don't think." I informed to everyone in the room. Caroline shrugged,

"So just play along." I gave an appreciative look at the same time Damon, Jeremy and Stefan all yelled,

"No!" I suddenly felt stiff and a little confused.

"No, no way. Too risky." Damon shook his head as he moved over to Caroline. "If she notices Jessie is lying she'll kill her within a second." He spat out angrily.

"Then what about if she notices I'm me? She's not just gonna leave me be." I snapped over at him and he turned to me with hesitation to let me get any more involved than I already am.

"Then, you're just going to have to help us." Stefan informed and Damon shot him a glare.

"No, too dangerous." He shook his head stubbornly and I groaned letting my head roll back.

"Damon, it's the only way she's going to be safe." Damon sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you don't leave my side." He pointed at me and honestly, I was just happy to have an active role.

"So I get the gun?" I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Yes, you get the gun." He agreed and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "So, I guess we all better go our ways and get ready." He smirked at everyone and they all nodded and soon everyone left, except for Caroline and of course, Stefan, who had gone to get ready along with Damon.

"Your dress is on your bed, azz said he can't wait to see you all _'dolled up'_" we both chuckled and I nodded in thanks to her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Caroline." She smiled as we pulled back and she nodded to me.

"I'll see you later." And with that she left.

* * *

As I looked on the bed while Damon was in the shower I saw a white box waiting for me on the bed making me smile. I love when azz shops for me. Next to it was a dark blue velvet box and I gasped opening it. It was my mask and it was beautiful. I opened my dress' box next and noticed it was the same dark blue colour as my lapis lazuli ring and the silk ribbon that would hold my dazzling mask to my face. I closed the boxes and jumped into the shower after Damon had finished. I dried and straightened my hair before putting on some dark blue eyeshaddow and I put my dress on along with some flat shoes. I waked back into the bedroom and put on some matching jewellery. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"You look amazing." He whispered and I instantly smiled opening my mask's box and holding it out and handing it to him.

"Help me out?" I asked and I held it to my face as he tied it around the back of my head. I turned to face him and smirked at him as his eyes sparkled.

"You look beautiful." He breathed and I pulled him down to my height.

"Digging the mask by the way." He smirked back at me and kissed me passionately.

"Wonder where he got your mask from." Damon cogitates as he traced over the crystal covered mask that clasped onto my face. I shrugged.

"Azz always finds the best things." I had begun to tie his tie as it hung loosely around his neck. "Guess we should go see if Stefan's ready." He nodded to me.

"Why don't you go wait in the car and I'll go get him." He proposed and I nodded, knowing the reason why he didn't want me to go with him. Either he was going to scold Stefan for looking at me today or he was going to threaten him. I shrugged it off and took his keys and waited in the car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Jess looked breath taking. I feel selfish but I want her for only my eyes. I told her to go wait in the car while I go fetch Stefan and I'm thankful that she did.

"You ready brother?" I shot coldly and he looked over to me as he stood from the chair and placed his glass down and nodded. As he walked past me I put my hand on his chest to push him back a little.

"Yes, Damon. I know" he sighed. "No looking not touching. Am I right?"I smirked at him and he nodded once. "yeh." He breathed and we both left. The drive to the Lockwood's was silent as Jessie sat in the back with her legs on the seat.

* * *

As we got out the car I stood next to Jessie and she took in a deep breath.

"You ok?" I asked concerned. _Maybe this is too much_. She nodded and sighed.

"I'll be fine." She assured me as she bit her lip and I wasn't buying any of me. Nevertheless I put my arm around her waist and we walked into the party and she immediately pulled me over to a waiter she noticed was handing out champagne and she grabbed a flute, downing it and I raised my eyebrows at her. Next she walked over to a buffet table and I glared at the guys who checked her out as she politely ate through the refreshments. "What?" she asked and I gave a scolding look to the guy who licked his lips at her making her sigh.

"Calm down Salvatore. I know them from school, they're harmless." She shrugged.

"Still doesn't make it ok." I chimed and she grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me?" she requested seductively and I smirked and followed her outside. I pulled her close to me, as close as she could get and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're sure you're handling being around everyone?" I asked and she nodded against me.

"I have to learn sometime. Although I feel like I could eat for the 5,000 right now." I chuckled at her and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you." She looked up to me and frowned. "I mean you're doing great. Better than I thought anyway."

"Guess I learn from the best." She smirked and I kissed her in an instant, but groaned when I felt a presence besides us. I turned my head to see the one person I expected would ruin my moment with Jessie.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Just wanted to know if Jessie was up to this- if you were up to this. I had the chance to kill her, and I hesitated." He asked.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate." I spat back with a sarcastic smile.

"Fine." He agreed before holding his hand out to Jessie and I glared at him coldly. _I'll kill him._ "May I have this dance?" he asked and I almost growled at him if it weren't for Jessie placing her hand on my chest and giving me calm down look. She took his hand and I stood back and listened into their conversation.

"_You're trying to get Damon railed up."_ She acknowledged.

"_Nope, just wanted to dance."_

"_I don't know what this thing is you have Stefan. But you need to stop. You're pushing Damon further away from you, and me. So I'm willing to be your friend and forget about everything even if Damon isn't willing to."_ He nodded at her.

"_I'm sorry."_ He apologised. _"I do love Elena. I just don't know who I love more."_ She frowned and he walked away I followed him and tapped his shoulder. As he turned I punched him square in the jaw making him fall backwards. I turned back to Jess and she just looked startled. I followed her inside as she left with a pissed off look.

"Why did you do that?" she spat turning to me.

"Because he has no right to tell you that jess" I responded and she sighed.

"I know. But you fail to notice the attention you've cause for the both of us." I looked around and noticed she was right and I sighed.

"What the hell was that about?" azz asked walking over to us.

"Brother spat." I smirked at him and he nodded.

"You look beautiful. Am I amazing or what." Jessie nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, you're awesome, thank you I love it." He smiled back at her. "And you look very dashing azz." She winked flirtatiously and he winked back.

"_I _am going to find Tyler."

"Can I come? I've been meaning to speak to him. Haven't heard off him in a while." She notified and azz shook his head.

"He knows jess." She frowned. "He knows about you and mason." He clarified and she straightened.

"It's fine. I'm used to things falling apart lately." She replied stiffly and I rubbed her back supportively until I got a text.

'_Katharine killed Aimee Bradley. Meet me in the room.' - S_

I sighed and whispered in my lowest voice that Katharine killed someone and she politely excused herself from azz and followed me through the house as we moved up to the room we were using to kill Katharine in discreetly, but I stopped at the door. "Once you're in, you can't get out. Big commitment" I teased and she stepped through the barrier.

"There's no going back now, and I never will." She smiled at me as she got the idea I was talking about us and not the room. She leaned up and I leaned down for her as she kissed me lightly and again, Stefan interrupted,

"I put her body in the trunk for now." An anxious Stefan informed pacing after he took off his mask.

"We can dump her when we get back." I took off my own mask throwing it onto the table to the side of me.

"This is what I didn't want, Damon." He informed pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Ugh, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Jessie winged as she flopped back onto the sofa. He shot her an apologetic look and I glared at him. _My __**brother **__needs to back away from my girlfriend._

"Stefan, its collateral damage." I held my arms out and he turned to me.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off."_ wait, what? No. _ He pointed at me.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey. Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives. She destroyed us." I growled walking over to him but he wouldn't let his eyes meet mine.

"Damon's right, tonight it ends." She came to stand next to us and she removed the mask covering her flawless face. "You _will _do this, _together_." She ordered and looked between us both. "Alright?" she asked and we both nodded to her.

"Alright." Stefan agreed and looked at me before brushing past us.

She reached into my jacket pocket and held my phone out. "Text Jeremy. Were gonna do this now."

"You text him." I walked into the bathroom to go hide and she groaned.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I don't see his god damn problem.

"I don't know you're passcode." I argued and he continued to walk away from me.

"Try your birthday." He hinted without so much as looking at me. I resisted the urge to smile. October 13- _1413_. I tapped the digits on the screen and the unlock notification sounded.

_Now-D/J_

I picked up my mask and followed him into the bathroom. I am not putting up with his moods tonight; we don't have time for stupid games. So I ignored him.

'_Your turn'_ Damon mouthed to me and I rolled my eyes before grabbing the gun that rested besides the sink and entered the room where Katharine stood.

"Eliza." She acknowledged coldly without the need to look at me, but she eventually did.

"Hello Katharine." I smiled and she turned back to Caroline,

"Goodbye Katharine." She smirked and wiggled her fingers-goodbye before leaving.

"Wrong doppelganger." I informed when she turned back to me and the scared expression left her face as a smirk resided. Eliza is much older than Katharine, so she was scared. I'm guessing it's why she didn't dare to order around Eliza.

"Then what makes you think you can kill me with that?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh, I can't. But they can." She frowned at me for a split second before Damon shot her in the shoulder with a stake and she toppled over in pain.

As I moved over to Damon, Stefan drove the next stake into her arm earning a whimper and a gasp. Once he moved to stake her again she stood and threw him, breaking a chair in the process. Damon sped behind her, removing the wood from her back but as he moved to impale her with it she caught his wrist and threw him up the wall. I gasped and moved to run over to him but the bitch clutched onto my hair and threw me across the room against the wall. I groaned in pain as I readjusted my broken wrist. Stefan threw another stake at her but she dodged it and it hit the wall, second time she cached it and threw it back at him. I stood at the same time Damon did. Another failed attempt to kill Katharine ensured as she pushed Damon's wrist back until the wood was pointing towards him. I pushed Katharine into Stefan's direction and he got her into a headlock on the floor, giving Damon the opportune moment to kill her as he stood over her, about to do what should have been done a long time ago...

"Stop! You're hurting Elena. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena." Jeremy said urgently and Damon held the stake above her heart before moving from her over to me. As soon as he moved, she stood.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my which is better than your witch." She said smugly as she stood in front of me and Damon and moved from us as she snatched the stake from Damon's possession, who stood dumbfound.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's ok. Go!" Stefan ordered and Jeremy ran off.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is ok." She mocked in almost..._jealousy?_ She put the stake to her palm, "Little bit more pressure." She glided it across her olive skin until it bled. Stefan slapped it from her hand forcefully. She picked it back up and held it to her stomach, about to plunge we all yelled at her.

"Wait!" she smirked and sat on the red couch behind her.

"Ok. So, how about that moonstone?" she asked like a child that just got told they could have a pony after endless kicking and screaming.

I walked over to the entrance and slid down the wall as I sat on the floor. Damon was pointlessly testing the guard on the door that held us captive.

"The three of us together, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much. And the one that didn't love me enough and resided to cheating." She spat as she looked at Damon.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." He retorted with a smile equal to hers as he turned to face her.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite?" she asked with a small pout.

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

"Not true." He looked down to me and smiled at me a little.

"He was a bore." Katharine replied and I looked over to her.

"Also, not true." She smirked at me.

"Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked looking between Katharine and Damon.

"You know what Stefan? Your right. Jessie, does it annoy you that Damon fell in love with Eliza first?" she asked and I turned my head to her and shook my head. "What about the fact that you look exactly like her and he kissed her, not noticing the difference till he pulled back?" Damon shot over to her pushing back onto the couch as she stood.

"Damon." I warned. "Don't let her get to you." He looked back at me apologetically and I nodded to him in reassurance.

"Where's the moonstone?" she asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked just as fast as she questioned.

"Do you enjoy having both of the Salvatore's worship at you altar?" she asked looking back over to me and I stood up.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Damon left his remark with her.

"Don't you think that we can see through you?" Stefan questioned moving closer to her.

"So it doesn't bother you that Stefan is in love with your girlfriend?" she asked standing and stalking over to Damon and I saw anger reside on his handsome features.

"Stop it." Stefan ordered lightly and she shot him a cold glare.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Come on, Stefan." She scoffed. She walked over to Damon and I stepped closer to her but Damon held me back as he clutched my hand. "Very protective Jessie." She smiled at me but it held a straight face.

"Not as protective as him." I smiled back at her and she hummed.

"You know, this whole mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf?" Stefan asked trying to piss her off this time. "The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So, what's in that for you?" Stefan quizzed and for the first time in her miserable life, I think she was rendered speechless.

"Sorry about your pet wolf. You should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon commented, his sarcasm back full force.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." My eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it." Responded instantly.

"Why? You waiting for your next fight with Damon so you can have a go with the nephew too? Decipher which is better in bed?" she asked innocently tilting her head at me. I edged forward in anger and Damon squeezed my hand to stop me.

"Just get your damn witch here." I said icily and she turned a piece of my hair in her fingers.

"Does the long hair turn you on Damon? Or should I be asking Stefan?" She put her pinkie to her chin and I growled lightly. "Ooo, mastering the growl. Welcome to the vampire world honey." I pushed past her and sat on the couch as Damon moved over to the open doors.

"Damn it. Where's that witch?" Damon asked getting impatient.

"We could play charades?" Katharine suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you're not already playing a little charade of your own?" I asked smiling up at her as she stood behind me.

"You bargained the moonstone." I frowned at Stefan.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" _my thoughts exactly_.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan, 2+2 and it would have worked; except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you. By the way, have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" she asked now stalking over to Damon who tilted his glass to her.

"You and I both, honey."

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan questioned to her.

"I love you in a suit. So dashing." She complimented, changing the subject.

"And what were you doing with it in the first place?" he pondered out loud to us all but Damon only rolled his eyes.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." I stood and moved over to him, resting my elbow on his shoulder and taking his glass from him, having a taste for myself before handing it back to him.

"Unless, it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" still no answer. Poor Stefan, he'd make a terrible interrogator.

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places. With that wench Lexi. Come on, Stefan. Don't look so surprised. Of course, I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row dancing all night. You were watching bon jovi, and I was watching you." She enlightened.

"Who were you running from?" once again he questioned.

"Some one who Eliza was running from. She helped me. I praise the girl for being able to trick this town like she did." She turned to me. "Of course she already told you, I noticed when you stiffened when I called you Eliza." Damon looked down at me confused and I took his glass from him and downed it.

"Bite me." I spat and slammed the glass onto the table.

"If we're talking about biting you, do you know why Damon always fed from you in the _exact_ same spot?" she asked and I looked over to Damon with a frown. "Because it was the same place Stefan had bit you for the first time." I stiffened and Damon moved over to the bourbon whiskey and the glass I'd placed on the table before pouring himself a drink. She walked over to by Damon and watched the people dancing outside. She sighed. "We're missing the party." She turned back to Damon, eyeing his actions. "I'll have one of those."

"Right away, miss Katherine." He replied in a subservient voice.

"Thank you." She thanked walking past him. The glass soon dropped and shattered as he lay his arm across her neck and held the stake ready to kill her and I gasped.

"No! Damon, don't." Stefan warned holding his hand back. He was actually going to do it.

"Yes, Damon, please." She egged him on.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart." He threatened to her.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" she asked running her hands over his chest. I sped over to them and pushed Damon out the way.

"Sorry Elena." I apologised and easily used all of my body weight to swing a punch at her and she fell to the floor after her head blasted against the wall. Damon stood behind me and placed a hand on my hip. I smiled as the blood poured from her nose and she growled at me. "Whose mastering the growl now Katharine?" I asked sarcastically with adrenaline and she stood up in a flash and I was pushed behind Damon as he stood between us.

"Katherine The spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave." A tall, beautiful, dark skinned woman informed and Katharine let out a relived breath.

"Thank God." She walked over to the unknown woman who held the moonstone in her hand.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over?" she asked pulling back the stone teasingly.

"done." She agreed holding out her own hand.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said _'done.'_ give It." she snapped impatiently I looked up at Damon with worry; she can't give her that stone.

"I wouldn't do that." He warned but she gave her the stone anyway. For a moment Katharine stood smug until she clawed at her chest, gasping at the air that failed to enter her lungs.

"You should have told me another witch is involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine. But I'm sure you knew that." I moved forward to the woman, Damon's hand sliding from my hip, making the tingling feeling that- dare I say it- always gave me _butterflies_ in my stomach.

"Wait, Elena...?" I asked as did Stefan.

"Elena's fine. The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her." I let out a puff of air and Damon hugged my waist as we watched Katharine choke and suffer on the ground. "I apologize for my involvement." She took one last glance at Katharine before walked away and with confidence as though nothing ever happened.

I leaned into Damon and ran my hands over his arms affectionately as we stared down at Katharine. Stefan left to go talk to Elena and I moved so Damon could pick up Katharine. As he walked out the door he banged her head on the door frame.

"Oops, sorry." he apologised with no remorse as she groaned. I held back a chuckle and went with him to his car and he threw her in the back seat.

"I'm just gonna go check on Elena ok?" he nodded and as I turned away my lips were suddenly touching his and my back was pushed against his light blue cameo. The feeling overwhelmed me as my knees trembled. "I'll text you. I might be staying at Jenna's yet." He nodded and caressed my cheek.

"Ok. I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I responded automatically before leaving him.

I found Elena walking up to her car, "Elena!" I threw my arms around her as I pulled her closer to me in a hug and much to my surprise, she hugged me back. "I'm so sorry" I cried out and she shook her head at me.

"No jess, I'm sorry. I shouldn't punish you for Stefan's feelings." I smiled at her and she returned it. "Want a ride? You could stay with us and sit with me and Jenna?" She asked and I nodded. "Ok," she paused as her phone rang and I nodded as she answered it and I texted Damon,

'Going home with Elena, see you very early tomorrow morning ;). I love you' - J

'Looking forward to it. I'm glad you worked things out with her, love you too xxx'- D

I smiled brightly until a hand clasped around my mouth making me drop my phone and I looked to see someone in a mask had Elena too. I was about to bite the man's hand until something jabbed my neck and I felt the pain course through me like a knife to the heart and I gasped loudly hearing Elena's muffled cries beside me. It was then that I understood it was vervain that entered my system as I fell limp. They must have been at the party. We were pushed into a blacked out car, arriving at an unknown destination.

* * *

**so what did you think of this chapter and Eliza's little confession of help? **

**any criticism is as always welcome as is the good stuff, anything to give me a little something to work on. so, ****Please review.**** you don't need an account to review, to all you amazing 'guest' readers. so please drop a review for me :D**

**sorry it's been a while but school's back on and killing me. but ill try to update as much as possible. :)**

**Don't forget to check my profile for Jessie's daylight ring! :D**


	32. Rose

"Where are they?" he asked once he rolled down the window to converse with his enslaved aquatint.

"In the trunk. I did exactly what you said." He replied in a trance.

"Good. Put her in the back." The man did as he asked before moving over to the beautiful, unconscious, blonde woman and lifting her into his arms, "not her. She takes the front seat. Ropes aren't necessary." He assured and the compelled man nodded in understanding of his –somewhat- _'master'_.

He moved around the car and opened the passenger's door and placing her in the seat next to him before once again coming to stand before the British man after shutting the boot of the car on his way.

"Thank you for your help." He nodded back.

"Is there anything else?" he asked in an unbreakable daze.

"One more thing." He agreed. "Come closer Please..." He ordered kindly as he rolled the window further down. "Closer." He beckoned and the man did as asked before the British commander ripped into his neck violently and let him drop to the floor dead.

He snapped his head to the side as the blonde groaned and tossed a little. "Good to see you again Eliza." He commented and she frowned at him before deciding to go along with it so she nodded once to him. She licked her lips at him as she looked at his. "Want a taste?" he smirked before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. She protested but he didn't pull back until she shoved him "just like old times." He smiled at her and chuckled. "Wont be long till we get back to rose. Sit tight darlin'." She frowned but licked her lips again savouring the blood.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up and frowned as I turned to wrap my arm around Jessie, noticing she's not there. I got dressed and as always, my phone went off because I never get a moments peace._ I'm dead-what happened to the phrase 'rest in peace'?_. I groaned looking at the caller ID, _Its vampire Barbie_.

"Great." I grumbled pressing accept. "What do you want?" I asked coldly as I left my room to go into the kitchen where I fed Ian.

"We have a problem. Can you come over?" she asked stubbornly.

"Now Caroline, you know we can't have se-"I teased until she cut me off.

"Just get over here. Tyler's a werewolf." I frowned and nodded.

"Be right there." I responded before hanging up. _Damn Lockwood's._

* * *

I leaned on the door frame as she explained how Lockwood is now our biggest threat when a full moon shows._ Tell me something I don't know._

"So, Sarah attacks Tyler, and he pushed her away, she tripped, and she fell, and she hit her head."

"Does matt remember anything?"

"Mmm, he thinks he blacked out, but I think-I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." I she explained packing away her makeup.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy's a tool." I added watching her struggle with putting her boots on.

"Well, gee, duh." She remarked sarcastically. "Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death Just opens up questions that he can't answer. And do you really think it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" she asked as though I were stupid. Honestly the only thing I could think about right now is where the hell Jessie is. She said she'd be home early morning and she still hasn't called or texted.

"Well, no." I replied without a care.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." She wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Where's your mom?" I questioned as to why the short haired hasn't bombarded me with questions. She's obviously not here.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking." I sighed dramatically. "Tragic." I spat coldly. "Wait. Did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" I asked once again frowning.

"More gold with amber highlights." She reminisced as she lathered her hands in cream.

"Ohh." I sound came out more disappointed than I expected.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon, But now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder what mason told him. Does he know about us?" she completely ignored me as she tapped on the buttons on her phone. "Hey. What'd you tell him?" I asked with a small inkling of suspicion. _She's hiding something, big time._

"Nothing, really. I-I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly" she sighed. "I felt kind of bad for him." She admitted moving past me and I leaned back as she moved towards the door.

"He's gotta know something." I called out after her.

"All right. I'll ask him." _And snap_. I sped in front of her before she even turned around and I clutched onto her shirt collar,

"No, you won't, Caroline. He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. So don't be his friend. Do you understand me?" I hissed angrily and it worked like compulsion, not as simple, but still.

"I understand. I'm late for school." She informed and I loosed her shirt and tapped her shoulder gently after calming down.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, Aimee's body is at the bottom of the ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." I chimed with a smiled as I held the door open for her and motioned for her to leave as I did after her. "Actually," she turned to me warily. "You haven't seen Jessie or anything have you?" I asked with concern lacing my voice and she shook her head. "Well if you see her at school, tell her she has some explaining to as to why she didn't stick to waking me up in a very special way like she promised." I smirked and she cringed before getting in her car and leaving. I pulled out my phone and dialled Jessie's number, again,

"Jess where the hell are you?" I sighed. "I'm worried so answer your phone" I put the phone down before leaving the Forbes' residence.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was in a car with a British guy who called me by the name Eliza- _ugh! _\- With my elder sister in the trunk of the car while I was asked where and how I've been for _'all these decades'- 'besides being in the tomb mind'_\- _'British-guy-who-kidnapped-me's' _exact words.

"We're almost there. Rose will be so thrilled to see you, you know. Great night we had back in Paris." He glanced at me for a second. "You remember that?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Yeh, it was. So what you and rose want with the doppelganger?" I asked casually and he sighed.

"When have we never needed her?" he scoffed and I nodded along with him but really wanted to scream for him to stop the damn car.

"Fair point. So um... what you been up to?" I asked like an old friend would.

"Running. Gee Eliza; you act like you don't know me." I laughed nervously.

We pulled up at a huge mansion and my jaw dropped. "Rose should be upstairs, second door to your left." I nodded and followed where he instructed hesitantly, but I can't let these vampires know I'm not Eliza. But I have a feeling they'll find out soon.

"You're kidding me?!" a pixie haired woman yelled with a smile before whizzing over to me and throwing her arms around me.

"Hey rose." I smiled back as she pulled away and ran her eyes over me.

"Sorry for the um..."

"Attack, bombarded, kidnapped? Yeh thanks." I was actually beginning to feel like I've been her friend for years.

"Trevor." She scolded and she left before I could say a word. I sped into the same room as her and noticed the guy who brought me here-Trevor- I think his name and I sped in front of him as rose moved to his side before he could get his mangy little fangs into my sister.

"Knock it off." I growled and they both gave me a suspicious look and I stood firmly in front of Elena. "You need her." I reasoned and they both relaxed a little and nodded.

"Buzz kills." He groaned moving further into the centre of the room rather than by Elena. Who had scurried back on the sofa and was staring at me confusion.

"What do you want with me?" she asked wordily.

"My god, you look just like her." Rose acknowledged moving closer to her and I stood close to Elena.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you want-"she cowered and I felt like pulling her into a bone crushing hug to comfort her. Thinking about it, I would probably kill her.

"Be quiet." She snapped loudly.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this." She begged moving past me to stand in front of rose.

"I know who you are. I said be quiet." She scolded and I was begging her to do as she asked.

"What do you want?" she asked and in one swift move she had slapped Elena around the face and she was sent flying back onto the sofa _unconscious_. I gasped lightly and turned to my older sister.

"I want you to be quiet." She repeated calmly and I turned to her sharply.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I yelled at her and she bowed her head.

"We can't have her asking questions that could get us back on the hit list Eliza. She deserved it. You would have done worse before the tomb, you've gone soft in your old age." I wanted so much to hurt her as she hurt Elena but if I show my strength then they'd know within a second that I'm not a 500 and something year old vampire.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"This has Katherine written all over it" Stefan responded as I paced up and down the grass in front of him. _Whoever they are they have Jessie, I'll tear their limbs of one by one if she's hurt in any way._

"Katherine's in the tomb. I'm the one that shut her in." I reminded turning to him. "Period. But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." _Fuck! How could I be so stupid?!_

"What did she say?" he asked stepping forward.

"Elena's in danger. And Eliza had told Jess she is too." I and ran a hand through my hair.

"What and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" he asked with anger and I almost punched him.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know If she's gonna start spouting off the truth?" I asked in a pissed mood.

"We have to go talk to her." He urged and I shook my head.

"No, no. Let me tell you How that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help. She's gonna negotiate her release, which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her, And then she's gonna get out and kill us. That's exactly what she wants." I spat out as I pointed to him.

"I don't really care." He held his arms out as he backed away.

"Bad idea, Stefan. We can get them another way." I responded quickly.

"It's Jessie. And Elena." he added and gave him a look before following him.

"You don't think I know that?!" I retorted with a sigh.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I brushed Elena's hair from her face as both rose and Trevor left and I followed them soon after as they talked of a guy named Elijah. I sat in a chair in the corner and watched them bicker.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked and I twirled the glass of blood in my hands as I listened intently.

"They say he got it." She replied surely.

"Wonderful. And what?" he asked impatiently.

"So, that's it, Trevor. He either got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait." She answered calmer than him that's for sure.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." He expressed and looked over to me for a split second.

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." He added as he twirled around swapping places with rose. I stood up and placed my glass down.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

"That great. But one question-not that I'm not happy to see you again or anything- why am I here?" I asked and they turned to me.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where your doppelganger is." I stiffened.

"What part does she play in this?" I asked pretending to be intrigued when all I wanted to do was run away screaming.

"She's like you Eliza. Once she turns and her blood kicks in, she's just as valuable as katrhine's doppelganger, you know that. We need to turn her and by the time Elijah hands her over, shell be ready." I frowned and nodded to her. Before I could say that I have no idea where she/me is our heads snapped to the side and my eyes landed on Elena as rose moved forward,

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" she asked rhetorically.

"Who's Elijah" she asked and flashed me a small confused look.

"He's your worst nightmare." She replied and shook my head at Elena as she moved to hug me.

'_Undercover'_ I mouthed over to her and she nodded. Thankfully going along with it.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan, Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my grams to do it the first time." She told him urgently as he stood with his arms crossed.

"All right, but I can open the door, though, right? I could talk to her?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, Not without something in return."

"Thank you!" I almost shouted. I walked over to her, "maybe there's some witchy- juju thing you could do? We don't know where jess is bonnie and I'm not willing to lose her. Not an option." Stefan elbowed me and I rolled my eyes. "Or Elena. Please?" I asked as kindly as I ever have to the witch in front of me.

* * *

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked as we stood around a table in Alaric's class room as bonnie lit two candles on the table next to the map.

"I'll use your blood to draw the energy for the tracking spell you're twins. It'll make the connection stronger." She informed and Jeremy nodded.

"All right, Alaric said we gotta clear out of here within 10 minutes. He stocked me up." He informed before standing opposite me by the table.

"Are you ready?" she asked and he gave a look for her to do it. Causing Jeremy hissed as she glided the knife across his palm, letting the blood drip onto the map while she chanted. I frowned watching the blood slide over the map to 'Reidsville' "There." She pointed. _Thank you captain obvious. _"They're there." She added.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy added.

"No, bonnie, we need a more exact location than that." Stefan said as he looked up to her.

"That's as close as I can get." She shook her head. I tuned out and grabbed the bag of weapons Alaric had given Stefan.

"Not a good sign witchy." I informed as she quickly wiped her nose clean of the blood that dripped from her nose. "Who cares if he's coming? I'm going to get Jessie so Stefan you're either coming or not." I spat walking out the classroom past the three of them.

* * *

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." I said as I looked over to Stefan messing with some weird contraption. "What the hell is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it's a vervain bomb or grenade launch... Or something like that." He explained.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"Hey, how much further is it?" he asked calmly. _How is he even this calm? I'm screaming inside!_

"About 80 miles." I responded plainly. I don't exactly want to be alone with him after his little confession at the masquerade party.

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine and Eliza's past. She said they were running from someone. It's probably why Eliza left." I informed. "Maybe they got the wrong girl, my girl." I scolded.

"I want you know that I'm doing this for Elena just as well as I am for jess." _Don't go there._

"Can we not do the whole road-trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." I scratched my shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that me being in this car is just pissing you off more than it should." He acknowledged.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." I retort calmly.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." He offered. I _will not do this with him._

"There's nothing to talk about." I laughed out.

"That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out." _He asked for it,_

"I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your big brother save a girl that he loves, or is it-is it because you love her, more than your own girl? Hmm? I mean, come on are you really coming with me for Elena?" I ask looking over to him for a brief moment.

"How does that make you feel? Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding." He dodged my question and I shook my head.

"Keep it up, Stefan." I warned. "You're dodging my question." I noted and he nodded.

"Because I'm not sure what I feel." He responded plainly.

"Well either way, you will never have Jessie." I smiled at him and he nodded cautiously.

"I know" he agreed.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Help me block out the light?" Rose asked moving over to the lamp and turning it on while I did as asked.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked standing in the entrance of the room.

" You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." She responded.

"Why won't you?"

" That's another one." She notices as she placed one of the pictures over the window to block out the sun.

"You got me. Ok? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." She reasoned.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" I wanted to roll my eyes at the continuous banter. " Elijah?"

She chuckled at Elena as she moved over to the books in the room. "2 points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked and I stood between the two.

" He's one of the vampires, the originals." I frowned behind rose's back.

"What do you mean, the originals?" she asked for the both of us after I gave her a look to interrogate her further.

" Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" I looked at Elena and jerked my head to Rose in motion for Elena to question that little comment of hers.

" So, you know Stefan and Damon?" she asked and I looked at rose waiting for her answer.

"I know of them. A couple hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. Asked me to go to mystic falls with her before Katharine decided to follow her for protection. Isn't that right Eliza?" she turned to me and smirked, I simply nodded. "She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys, though Eliza had already claimed his brother." She shrugged.

"I was in the tomb, you could have easily gone for him." She looked at me.

"You loved him, I wouldn't do that to you." She said almost hurt.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked breaking the ice.

" Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess. And hopefully Eliza's too." She shot another glance to me.

"But why me?" Elena interrogated stepping forward.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

" Ohh. You do know your history." She smiled sweetly over to my sister.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it along with the magicks." I frowned. _Gypsy magick maybe? Eliza was right._

"Sacrifice? Magicks?" she questioned as she noticed my confused expressions.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Aka, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die. And Eliza's doppelganger..." she looked at me to finish.

"My doppelganger has gypsy magick."

"Which is needed along with her hybrid blood?" I widened my eyes as she looked away from me. _What the hell am I missing?!_

"Tell me more." Elena pushed and Trevor entered the room,

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know, doppelicious?" I laughed but stopped when Elena glared at me. It was funny. To me anyway. I always laugh at the inappropriate jokes or timings.

" Who are you running from?"

" The originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

" The first family-" he kicked some books across the room as rose moved. "The old world- rose and I pissed 'em off." He explained easily until rose eyed him and made a sound, "Correction- I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." He finished with a throw of the book at Elena's side.

"What did you do?" she asked lightly.

" He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katarina Petrova." Rose enlightened.

"Katherine." Elena corrected for herself.

"Mmm, The one and only- the first Petrova doppelganger."

" I helped her escape her fate. And now I've-sorry, we've-" he pointed at rose with a sigh correcting himself yet again. "Been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose snapped. "We met Eliza on our way- she was running form the same guy. We contemplated about using her to negotiate but we couldn't resist her charms." She shot me a smirk and I played along before following Elena into the room they dumped her in when we first got here. I immediately threw my arms around her in a hug and she hugged me back. We sat down in silence until I shuffled feeling something edgy poking through my dress. It was a little piece of paper. I opened the piece of crimpled paper with curiosity and scooted over to Elena.

'_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both. Stay strong- B'_ me and Elena shared a smiled and I finally relaxed against the couch.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"We're gettin' close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." He informed me and I pulled out a blood bag from the back seat.

"If you want some, just ask." I smirked at him as I noticed he was watching me slurp on the blood.

"I want some." He responded just as fast.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Gonna be all big and strong to save your girl. Well, don't worry. I've got your back. You'll be fine." I assured him

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day, slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." _Stefan? The crazed blood thirsty vampire?_ I handed it over to him as he smiled at me.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" I asked giving him a glance.

" I've been drinking hers." He handed it back over to me and it came as a little of a shock honestly.

"Hmm. How romantic."

"You did it with Jessie." He retorted with a sad smile.

"Since we're road-trip bonding, Remember the days when all you lived for was blood, you were the guy who would rip someone apart just for the fun of it?" I asked looking at him and he nodded slowly.

" You mean when I was more like you?" he questioned.

" Yes, Stefan. Exactly." I replied with exaggeration. "Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big, bad vampire. Wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy? By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." I remarked taking another sip of the blood.

"Well like you said, I was like you when I was a ripper and if Jessie opened her veins to you, if Elena wouldn't I wonder if..." he trailed of and I swerved the car making him hit his head on the wind shield.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said with no remorse.

"I deserved that." He agreed.

"Yeh." I breathed nodding.

* * *

"One question," Trevor and rose looked over to me. "You don't have my doppelganger yet, so what if Elijah takes me instead of her?" they both shared a look before laughing.

"What? You think we haven't noticed?" rose asked after calming down. "Listen, Eliza possesses a daylight _bracelet_. You however are wearing a daylight _ring._"

"I had a witch make me a ring as I lost my bracelet after having it ripped from my hand in a fight. I'm hurt you think me as low as a _second_ doppelganger." I spat standing up until she pinned me to a wall.

"Then where's your strength?" she pushed away from me.

"Eliza, let on where you two were. I noticed the second you pushed me off you when I kissed you in the car." He noted and I sighed.

"Fine, so now you know I'm Jessie Gilbert, why don't you tell me what exactly I will be used for. Cause' all I know is I poses some kind of gypsy magick and I'm a progressed wound transferor." I said coldly.

"How long have you been vampire?" she asked and I sighed rubbing my head.

"I don't know 3 or 4 days."

"Mmm. Well in about 3 days more you'll be what he needs. Which would be perfect timing?" I frowned.

"Who is he?! And what will I be?" I asked more confused than ever I walked over to her and Trevor came running down the stairs scared once the door bell rang_. Please be Damon_. I chanted in my head.

"He's here. This was a mistake." He expressed pointing at us as I sat next to Elena and let her put her arms around me as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." She pressed and he shook his head as he paced anxiously around the fallen chandelier on the floor.

"No! He wants me dead, rose!" he shouted back not taking a word of it.

" He wants them more." She spoke of us and Elena rubbed my arm.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, He'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey. What are we?" I frowned as he calmed in an instant

" We're family. Forever." They nodded to each other and shared a look until the door banged again.

"You're scared." Elena breathed.

"Stay here with them, and don't make a sound." She warned and he nodded before she left. I begun to listen in on rose and Elijah's conversation,

"_Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"_

" _Yes. In here. You h-have to forgive the house."_

"_Oh, no. What's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"_

" _I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You're in a position to grant me that?"_

"_I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."_

"_Katarina Petrova? Elizaveta Alkaev?" _Eliza, she was telling the truth.

" _I'm listening."_

"_They didn't burn in the church in 1864."_

"_Continue. She survived, they both survived."_

"_Where is she?"  
_

" _You don't seem surprised by this."_

"What's going on?" Elena asked and Trevor shushed her.

"_Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, Which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as mystic falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katarina. Though Elizaveta. I did not expect. Do you have her in your possession?"_

" _No. I have better. Have her doppelganger. And Katarina's"_

"_That's impossible. Katarina's family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."_

"_The facts are wrong."_

"_Well, show them to me. Doppelganger of a gypsy and most surely hybrid I'm anxious to meet, she is human still I presume?" _

"_No, she fell in love with a Salvatore, she turned for him. She's only 4 days turned at the most, her blood or power yet to be activated." _This is all so confusing! Ughh! Why me?

"_Interesting."_

"_Elijah, you're a man of honour._ _You're to be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again."_

"_You have my word that I will pardon you."_

"_Follow me."_

"Shit. He's coming." Before I knew it there was a well dressed man in front of me and I stood up in front of Elena. He placed a hand over my chest.

"Vampire you are. Valuable indeed." I frowned at him and he glanced around me. "Come." He extended his hand to Elena. She took it and I sneered at him before he leaned down and sniffed her cautiously as she stood trembling. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He greeted the both of us.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"House should be just beyond those trees." I pointed to the far stretched land as he walked further "Wait. Now, I've got a little more experience than you do with this sort of thing." I added as he turned to face me.

"So what's your point?"

" My point is whoever has Jessie and Elena Is probably who was after Katherine and Eliza in 1864 and before that." I informed.

"And?"

" And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him as I backed up further towards the house.

" Yeah, I'm certain I wanna' do it." He assured me.

"'cause we go in that house, we might not come back out." I informed prying the bag of weapons from his hands.

"All right. Then I won't come out."

"Are you sure you want to do this for Elena?" I asked.

"Just because Jessie is your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't want to do this for her too." He patted my back and walked past me taking the bag from me. _I offered for him to take my car and fuckoff. I offered my car!_

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." He said as though it was nothing.

"Please, don't take her. I'll go with you and I'll do anything, just let my sister go." I begged and he smiled at me.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." He walked over to Trevor with confidence. I looked up the few inches to Elena with an apologetic look and she shook her head at me holding my hand.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." He apologised.

"Oh, no, your apology's not necessary."

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katarina and I failed you." he kept his eyes firmly to the ground as Elijah circled him like a hawk.

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, and rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honour. Where was your loyalty?" he asked and I gotta tell you, that guy is intimidating.

" I beg your forgiveness." He pleaded.

"So granted." He agreed but before more could be said he held out his hand and swiftly chopped his head clean off. Elena gasped beside me and held onto my arm while rose practically broke down there and then.

"Wow." I sounded unfazed and he smirked at me. Not every day you see a person get beheaded.

"You-" she growled as she moved down a step or two.

" Don't, rose, Now that you are free. Come." He ordered holding a hand out to either of us.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out in an act of desperation.

" What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked in amusement.

" I know that you need it, and I know where it is." She responded with in instant reaction of fear.

"Yes." He gestured for her to continue.

"I can help you get it." She responded more confidently.

"Tell me where it is." He ordered.

"It doesn't work that way." She shook her head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asked her and she kept a firm hold on my arm.

" It's the first I've heard of it." Rose growled back as he turned to her.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked like it was something unheard of and ripped it from her neck. " Tell me where the moonstone is." He compelled.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." I sighed and face palmed my head.

"What is it doing there?" he questioned her.

" It's with Katherine."

"Where's Eliza?" he compelled once more.

"I don't know," do not drop me in it. "Jess was the last person she spoke to in mystic falls." _Shit Elena!_

"Where's Eliza?" he asked sweetly with a smiled and for some reason I couldn't hold it in.

"She didn't say." I frowned at him as disappointment resided his strong features. "How did you compel me?" I asked incredulously.

"Interesting." and then he looked up after hearing a shattering sound. _Damon_. "What is that?" he turned to rose once again.

" I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

" I don't know." She yelled at him.

He suddenly gabbed Elena and my arm before pushing us up the stairs and ordering rose to move too. Our heads snapped to the side feeling a whoosh of air pass behind us. He pushed me and Elena over to rose and I studied her. Again we felt the icy air move past us along with a blurred vision. Relief washed over me to know that Damon was here.

" Rose." Elijah said in a cautioning voice.

"I don't know who it is." She replied one last time. He sped in front of us- the space that parted us form Elijah- and Damon's voice was heard from upstairs.

"Up here." Elijah sped half way up the stairs before he spoke again, "down here." In an instant a wooden stake was shot through his hand.

I breathed in sharply as Damon had me pinned against a wall and his finger to my lips before he glided his thumb over my bottom lip. I smiled brightly at him as he caressed my cheek and moved a piece of stray air behind my ear while his other had held tightly on rose's mouth. He peered around the wall and I couldn't stop smiling even though we were in a life threatening position. We listened as Elijah talked big game,

"_Do we understand each other?"_

"_I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."_ My eyes went wide as I heard Elena's sweet voice. I went too moved but Damon held me back and shook his head. I looked at him confused

'_Plan' _he mouthed and I nodded hesitantly. I heard Elena gasp,

"_What game are you playing with me?"_ Elijah asked and I my eyes met Damon's . Elijah screamed and I jumped as gun shots were heard. He kissed my head before speeding off to god knows where. I followed rose but as soon as Damon caught sight of her she sped off and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Just let her go." Elena ordered and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're ok. My god." He breathed against my neck and I clung onto him for the dear life of me. I nuzzled closer to him as his hands ran up and down my back soothingly. I felt his light tears seep through my lace dress.

"I've never been so happy to see you." I chuckled and he pulled me into a bone melting kiss.

"Let's get tout of here." I nodded as we pulled back though he still gripped my hand and waist.

* * *

We dropped off Elena and I got out the car just as Damon pulled me back.

"Where you goin?" he asked with a frown.

"I won't be long." I assured and kissed him before following Elena. As I got upstairs she was hugging Jeremy but the moved onto bonnie as Jeremy walked over to me, pulling me into an embrace.

"Hey." I breathed and he kissed my head.

"I couldn't imagine not being a twin anymore." He whispered and I chuckled.

"We look nothing alike." I responded and he chuckled back before we pulled away and I turned to bonnie and threw my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you. For your note. Actually gave me hope." She nodded.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go home. Don't mind do you?" I asked Jeremy and he sighed taking my head between his hands.

"I don't like it when you don't call this home. But go ahead." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well that's why I'm so special, I have two homes. But Damon's being protective so we can probably hand tomorrow night." He nodded and I turned to Elena and we held each other once more.

"Apparently it's not the only reason you're so special." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gave her a pleading look. "We'll talk tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded before leaving.

* * *

"I'm gonna go shower." I informed and he nodded before kissing me for the millionth time. Not that i mind.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I stood in the study pouring myself a drink as Stefan descended the stairs.

"If Elena's home, why are you here?" I asked paying next to nothing attention to him.

" Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." He reasoned and I turned handing him a glass of whiskey.

"Here."

"Thanks." He took it from my hands and I nodded. "Listen, uh, what rose told Elena about the curse-"

" I know. I eavesdropped while jess and I waited for you n the car. We'll keep them safe." I guaranteed with a sip of my drink.

"You know the only way we're gonna be Able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. We let Eliza come between us. We let that happen with Jessie, We're not gonna be able to protect her."

"Yes, Stefan. Heard it all before." I finished off the alcohol and placed it down as I walked around the tray.

"Hey." He called back. _For god sake! Dose he not realise I'm not up for talking? I just wanna' go to bed and stay with jess after tonight._

"What?" I spat turning to face him,

" I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked with an annoyed look to match my attitude.

" For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." He nodded.

"Enough, Stef. It's late. We don't need to rehash that." I turned and stood in the door way as he spoke again, much to my annoyance.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it, and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone." Turned to face him. I soaked in the words and I saw the sad look on his face that made me feel somewhat guilty. "Guess I just needed my brother." He nodded civilly before leaving.

I moved upstairs to Jessie and she walked from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"You're being hard on him." She commented.

"Mmm." I sounded laying down on the bed. "What I want to know is, Elena said that you were something going on with you. What does she mean by that?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She smiled.

"Satisfaction brought it back." She sighed and fell back on the bed next to me.

"Not gonna give up are you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p' and ran my fingers across the hem of her silk pyjamas.

"Well, Eliza is Russian. When she came to visit me she told me my power was important to a dangerous person. Then I get told by rose I'm some kind of hybrid." I frowned at her and held myself up on my elbow.

"You mean half of something else?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No Damon I was called a hybrid because I'm pure vampire." I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway," she sighed. "Apparently my blood 'kicks in' in 3 days and it is also seemingly is the perfect timing to something I didn't get the answer to."

"I knew you were special but." I exhaled and she threw the pillow at me before turning on the TV. I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled against her.

"I love you so much." I breathed and I could tell she was smiling.

"I love you more." I shook my head and chuckled to her.

"Not possible." I kissed her jaw before groaning and throwing the pillow over my heard hearing the theme tune of god damn CSI:Miami. _Again! _"Do you have to watch that every night?" I groaned and she straddled me as she sung the theme tune to me with a smirk before leaning down and kissing me passionately. If this happens every time she puts on CSI programs, I will put it on myself.

* * *

**So what does everyone think of the hybrid situation, believe me this is not Klause's situation. trust me on this and it will be revealed next chapter, which is prewritten.A little hint- every one who didn't want Jessie to turn, there's a little twist.;)**

**please review! i love your comments and feed back, bad or good. :)**


	33. Elizaveta

**So we get more answers in this chapter about Jessie :) I know I ask every chapter but it really love it if you'd all review, no accounts needed. As you can probably tell, I've changed the name of the chapter to Elizaveta rather than katerina because lets face it, this is about Jessie and Damon, not Elena**

* * *

"My god, how do you ever get any sleep?" rose asked walking into the living room where Stefan stood.

"You get used to it." He shrugged referring to the excessive noise coming from upstairs.

* * *

"Rose? Mm...hi." jess held her and up in uneasy hello.

"You may want to join us when Elena gets here. I have something important to tell you all." Jess nodded.

"Ok. When will she get here?" Jessie asked and just like magic the door knocked twice. "I'll get it!" she smiled and bounced over to the door with Damon hot on her trail. "Hey." She smiled at her older sister who smiled back lightly.

"Hey. Stefan called, said it was important." jess sighed.

"Apparently. Come in." She stepped aside for Elena to enter and moved Damon out the way when she turned around to see him standing in her way. "I may be dead but I'm not a ghost Damon." She looked up at him but he only smirked at her making her roll her eyes before pulling him into the room where everyone stood.

"Ok, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years. And I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real." Rose expressed as jess lay with her head on Elena's lap as she watched rose paced back and forth.

"Who is he?" Elena asked and jess nodded.

"yeh." she pushed for answers.

"One of the originals. He's a legend." Damon informed looking over to his girlfriend who poked Elena's nose.

"From of the first generation of vampires." Jess rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you two get all cleaver?" she asked not taking much notice at all.

"Like Elijah." Elena hit her sister's arm lightly.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny Compared to Klaus." Jess laughed aloud and everyone stared at her.

"Sorry. Just kinda pictured Elijah in a pink fluffy bunny suit." She chuckled again.

"Can I continue?"She asked but continued without the need of a reply. "He was a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Jess looked over to Damon wordily but he only humoured her with a roll of his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan informed.

"Ok, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" Elena asked playing with jess' platinum hair with fear.

"Yes". Rose sighed in relief that they all finally cut to the chase at the same time Stefan disagreed with a clear No.

"What they're saying is- I mean, if what she's saying is true" he moved over to by Stefan and rose before rose cut in-

"Which it is."

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you," he looked over at her.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking' at a solid maybe." He held his arms out and jess nodded.

"Great. Just great." Jess sighed looking up at Elena.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan added standing up to try and make the situation just a little brighter.

"Not that you know of." Rose concluded.

"That's not helping." Jess stood up and moved over to Damon as he held his arms out for her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking Centuries of truth Mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan reminded them both looking between them as he sat next to Elena.

"He's real, and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, He gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." She looked between all over them and jess only clutched to Damon a little tighter.

"All right, we're shaking. You've made your point." Damon kissed the top of jess' head just as Elena stood up.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked with a frown but Elena just had a simple answer.

"School. I'm late." Jess removed herself from Damon.

"Oo, yeh me too. Haven't been in a while. I need to talk to Tyler. Lost my phone by the way." She pointed at Damon and he groaned turning a little.

"Are you kidding? I got you that last Tuesday." She shrugged.

"Not my fault I was kidnapped and vervained." He rolled his eyes at her and she moved over to Elena hooking her arm in her own.

"Let me, uh-let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you." Stefan insisted but Elena shook her head at him.

"That's ok. I know where it is." She assured and they both moved from the rest of the vampires.

"She's in denial." Jessie cached onto Damon's comment about Elena.

"Shut up, Damon!" she yelled at the same time Stefan did. Although Stefan wasn't as aggressive with his words.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

"Well unlike you, I'm actually going to school." I walked past Elena as we walked down the driveway and I moved to my car but pause when Elena pulled my back.

"How'd you-"

"Because you're not the only one who wants answers. Listen, I won't tell that you're going to visit Katarina, if you won't tell that I have Eliza's phone number and plan to meet up with her after school?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Deal." We hugged as we parted and now all that I need is to find my phone and get Eliza to meet up with me.

* * *

"Hey." I smiled sadly at Tyler who just looked pissed as soon as he saw me. He pulled my hand with my palm face up before slapping my phone into my hands. If I were still human, that would've hurt big time. He turned from me and I sighed pulling him back. "Ty-"

"No! You lied to me-to every one! So did he!" He shouted angrily and we both looked around to see he had cause a scene and he sighed. "I know azz told you and" he sighed lightly. "I resided to Caroline who shock- is vampire" my eyes widened to see be so openly told me this. "And I shouldn't have told you but you and azz are all I have jess." He said sadly and I pulled him into a hug.

"You're not alone in this. Ill help you." I assured and he pulled back shaking his head.

"Caroline already said she'd help. But thanks." I frowned as he walked away from me without so much as another look at me. I looked down at my phone and unlocked it before going back to my call log, last call received.

_"I thought you'd call sooner or later"_

"I need answers and you didn't leave me much to go on. Please, I need to meet up." I practically begged and I heard a sigh.

_"Fine. Meet me by the 'welcome to mystic falls' sigh just out side of town in 20 minutes."_ I exhaled happily.

"Ok." I answered back and ran to my car and headed on my way going over the speed limit whenever I had the chance.

* * *

"Finally" she groaned and I rolled my eyes walking over to a gun metal white Mercedes slk 200. "What you want to know?" She asked coldly.

"I want to know why rose called me a hybrid." She took off her shades.

"Klaus is a hybrid that wants to use you so he can break the curse that leaves him only vampire. You are hybrid but a whole other kind. Not as feared. On the seventh day of your transition your blood will become superior and you will become half vampire, half human." I stiffened at her words.

"Why does he need me?" I asked curiously.

"Because you and I are the only living hybrids other than him, he needs ether one of us to use an old gypsy incantation to activate his hybrid self before drinking only a little of our blood and every drop of a petrova's blood."

"He's going to kill Elena?" I breathed and she nodded. "Why didn't rose give you over to Klaus when you met?" I asked cautiously and she groaned.

"Because we became friends. I offered her the location of my doppelganger when you formed."

"And how exactly am I your doppelganger. Vampires can't get pregnant." She shook her head at me.

"Come on jess, you're a smart girl. Half human..."

"You had a child."

"Ding dong! You got one right. I wasn't lying to Damon when i compelled him that i was pregnant. i didnt use witch magic for sealing my compulsion over a vampire, that's all Russian gypsy baby" she smirked at me and turned away from me moving back over to her car. "Hey, id be careful from now on if I were you." She said politely and I frowned at her.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked incredulously.

"Because at the end of the day, you're family. But better you than me." She shrugged and I nodded to her.

"That I understand. Thank you." She frowned at me. "For actually meeting up with me. I know you didn't have to." I began to walk away and I heard her car door shut.

"Wait." She called me back and I turned to face her in her expensive clothing as she held out a huge book and she walked over to me. "Unlike Katharine, I actually have feelings. I kept my family book. I want you to have it." I took the heavy book from her hands and smiled at her. "Its all in Russian, sooo I suggest you start taking pride in your heritage and learn the language. Unless you decide to cheat and use Google translate." She shrugged and I chuckled a little.

"You know, you're actually tolerable." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. For the record, Damon is more in love with you than he ever had been with me. You're perfect for each other. "She smiled one last time before moving back to her car and driving off with a wave of her hand. I looked down at the book one last time before getting back in my car.

* * *

"Hey-"

"Can't talk, busy." She called out running past Damon and rose up the stairs with the heavy book in her bag to keep it hidden.

"Excuse me." Damon said politely before speeding in front of jess just as she got to the door of their bedroom. "Watchya doin?" He asked and she sighed. "You're supposed to be at school." He noted and she rolled her eyes.

"You were the one telling me to fuck school this morning so..."

"So you're taking me up on my offer?" He asked with a smirk and she scoffed.

"No. I just gave something that is a little more important than school right now." She brushed past him and pulled her laptop from under the bed and got her glasses from her bag.

"Rose and I are going to Richmond. Fancy coming for a drive. Keep me from killing her?" She shot him a glance and shook her head. "Come on." He groaned at her. "I told you that once you turned id show you the world."

"Damon, Richmond is a couple hours away." She informed as she pulled translator up on her laptop.

"So? What's so important about..." He looked at the screen. "Since when is Russian on your list of languages to learn?" He asked with a frown tapping the screen.

"Since we're going to travel. Just go, I'll be fine." She assured and she leaned up on her knees to kiss him but he pulled back making her fall forward, he caught before she could touch the ground. "Ass." She growled and he eyed her suspiciously.

"You're hiding something from me." He accused and she shook her head.

"Nope. You're just paranoid." She turned back to the laptop and plugged her earphones/microphone in. Damon moved forward to plant a kiss on her head but she dogged him.

"Fine. Be moody." He remarked before moving over to the door. In a split second she was pinned against the door and his lips were locked with his.

"You cheated." She scowled.

"So sue me." He remarked before kissing her again and walking out the room.

Moving back to the apple laptop that sat idly on the bed, she plugged the earphones again that was pulled out due to Damon's surprise and thought back to before Eliza left. She held down the mic button on the earphones and repeated as Eliza did,

"odin so smert'yu , odin s zhizn'yu . ne zabyvayte, vy mozhete kak prinesti i prinyat' yego." She repeated from memory and the great device gave her what she'd been waiting for.

'One with death one with life. Never forget you can both bring and take it.'

"She planned this." She breathed.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I was disappointed that jess didn't come with me but I know she's hiding something from me, big time.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rose asked over to me as I stared out the window.

"And why would I tell you?" She shrugged, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Maybe I could talk to her. I got along with Eliza good enough."

"Jessie is nothing like Eliza." I spat back at her.

"You're right. Jessie plays it hard but inside she's as soft as cotton candy." I chuckled at the irony.

"So you have her all figured out just like that?" Asked and she smiled over at me.

"No, not completely. But I know she's scared." I frowned at her as I thought about it. She's right. She is scared but the problem is; she won't tell me why.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, azz. Could you come over and help me with something?" I asked down the phone as I flicked through the pages of the Alkaev book.

_"Sure. Ill be round in a few."_

* * *

"Hey. Wow, big book." He said as he noticed the leather book sitting next to me as I tapped violently on the key pad. "Watchya working on sweetie?" He asked carefully and I looked back and forth between the book.

"Eliza... Gave me this." I tapped on the open withered pages with my finger tips. "I need you to help me translate it." He frowned at me.

"Right... What language is this exactly?" He asked confused and I sighed.

Russian. Oh yeah, I have Russian genes by the way. This whole Russian gypsy stuff goin on that I don't exactly understand. So far I've learned that Eliza had a brother and a sister who died at an early age and her parents resented Eliza for it." I informed looking over at him as he sat next to me on the bed and pulled out his own laptop.

"How about I see what I can find out about gypsy magic?" I nodded to him and I watched him type in the search engine,

"No,no,no. When its magic using subtle energies to affect a needed change you spell it M.A.G.I.C.K" he looked over at me with amusement and erased his previous mistake.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Back entrance. How convenient." I pointed out as I walked around to her side of the car after we pulled up in an underground car park

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." I flaunted my ring to her.

"How do you know this Slater guy's even here?" I asked.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." She responded confidently.

"Good." I replied as I pinned her against a wall. "Just one thing. If you are setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." I smiled at her sweetly until she grasped my arm and pinned me against the car with full force.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She warned before letting me go. "You can trust me." She said reassuringly. I followed her through a back door into a somewhat normal coffee shop until I remembered one crucial thing,

"Whoa. What about the, uh..."

"Double-paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" She asked after giving me a small lecture.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." A guy added coming to stand in front of us.

"Hey." They shared a hug. "How are you?" She asked kindly to an old friend.

"Hey. Good." He replied as they pulled back. "I saw you come. What are you doing' here?" He questioned.

"Mmm, it's a long story, but I want you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864, mystic falls, by Katherine pierce, Aka Katarina Petrova." I looked at him confused and honestly a little scared of the creep. How did he know all of this? "So I take it I was right. What I told you about the tomb under the church is true?" Yup, defiantly a stalker creep.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." She smiled

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I took it, my eyes never leaving rose as I did so. I don't like this guy, at all. "Maybe." He added as if he were scared, so he should be "What's going' on, rose? Where's, uh, Trevor?" He asked to his obvious long time friend did not know of the little mishap.

* * *

"And you're sure that Elijah's dead?" Creep asked me and I smirked,

"Beyond dead."

Trevor was a good man, helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque period. I was going for my psych PhD." He explained with a boast as we all sat with our coffees

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose added with a smile.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees- and 4 PhDs." I don't care about creep's success all I want are answers to why this Klaus is after my girlfriend.

"The point?" I spat out at him.

"Exactly. I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." He responded impatiently. I looked at rose.

"Travel?" I replied and he exhaled deeply.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, How would you hook 'em up?"She asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Craigslist." He responded.

"Really?" I asked him with a not so amused tone.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead, and that's where my connection ends." He explained making me just the slightest confused. This is not good. Big dead end.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I groaned loudly as I fell back on the bed and Azz copied my motion and we looked over to each other.

"Find anything? Please say yes" he sighed and I groaned again in a more whining tone.

"All I found is how Russian gypsy are mainly tricksters, shadow thieves. Their magic is limited but powerful. Their spells mainly revolve around love and luck." I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"You tried." I kissed his cheek and he patted my leg.

"Look, I'm gonna up and go honey. I'll keep looking at home. Mom just wants to keep an eye on me. She doesn't like me using magic; she's not as open as grams is." I nodded and he kissed my head after closing the laptop and putting it back in his bag.

"C ya." I called our and I resided to yoga.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Here's what I don't get. Elijah moves around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" I asked leaning over the table to our inside creep geek.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever, And vice versa." He explained it like it was obvious, which it kinda was. I leaned back in my chair. This is getting me nowhere.

"But werewolves are all but extinct." Rose responded quietly. She doesn't know.

"True. I've never seen one, but rumour has it-" ha in your face creep geek. I spend way too much time with Jessie.

"Not such a rumour." I added smugly.

"Mystic falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." He said excitedly.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it." I thought I'd just get this guy a little more excited. "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Well, if we rendered the moonstone useless and stopped the curse from being broken." I cleared out for the genius at hand.

"Well, yeah, probably, But why would you wanna do that?" He asked and I ignored him completely.

"Tell me how." I ordered sternly.

"You think I'm going to help you figure out How to do something that would piss off an original and keep me from walking in the sun?" He asked me like I was the most pathetic person in the world.

"You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen, if you help us." I negotiated. Just then the window completely shattered and everyone retreated to rolling around the floor with screams. I looked outside to notice nothing could have threatened the cafe like that. Whoever it was, they're gone now. I looked at rose in the floor and groaned before wrapping her coat around her.

"Let's go." I picked her up after she wasn't strong enough to walk just yet. "You're gonna be ok." I assured her.

"I know. I just-"

"Who was behind that?" I asked impatiently as she sat in the back. Seat of her car.

"I don't know. Where's Slater?" She questioned concerned.

" Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this. He's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me."

"Then who did it?"

"It's Klaus. Don't you understand? You don't know this man. I'm dead. We're all dead." She urged as I sighed and drove back home while rose had a break down in the back of the car.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I took a long shower after doing a couple of yoga poses and put on Damon's shirt that hung a few inches above my knees.

"What is this?" Damon asked angrily with the Alkaev book CLOSED in his hands.

"No, no, no!" I yelled taking the book from his hands at vampire speed and flicked through the endless paged of Russian dialect. "Damn it!" I. Screeched and he pulled me to turn to him by my hand.

"What aren't you telling me jess!?"

"Is Eliza's family book and now I lost the fucking page after hours of research!" I shouted back at him with frustration.

"When'd did you see Eliza?" He asked calmly and I ran my hand through my hair.

"What?" I breathed.

"Answer me jess!" I flinched and he sighed before moving the hair from my face. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No. You're not. You're pissed at me because I didn't tell you."

"What did you expect? I tell you everything because you made me promise not to keep secrets from you and you don't think I deserve the same respect?!" He scoffed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I screamed in frustration as my hand punched through the brick wall next to the bathroom entrance. My hand quickly healed but my feelings didn't. I slid down the wall as I cried heavily.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I hate it when she keeps things from me, especially when it's as important as this. I sat in the parlour devouring the whisk like my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Rose apologised from standing behind me and I stared into the flames of the fire.

"I believe you. I know Jessie wont be dead afterwards but I also hope she didn't have to go through with this. I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to for Jessie and your brother."

"And I will." I responded with certainty.

"You remind me of Trevor." I scrunched my face. Ugh, why?

"Why? Why him?" I asked not too happy with the comment. He kidnapped my girlfriend, why am o not ripping rose's throat out right now?

"Because he always talked a big game, He was always working an angle, but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could ever hope for." She answered with certainty.

"Hmm. Where'd that get him?" I asked rhetorically but she answered me anyway,

"Dead." I poured some liquor into the glass that she held out to me. "And my loyalty to him almost got me dead, too." She admitted.

"To friendship." I toasted before we both sipped on the amber liquid.

"If I were you, id go talk to Jessie. She may have kept something important from you but she still loves you and from the sound of it, she had enough." I frowned at her.

"Enough of what?" I asked standing up, she shrugged in response.

"Just about everything. Enough to turn it off."

"I will if you will." I turned to face Jessie who stood at the top of the stairs. "Just came down for a drink. Don't stop on my account." I sighed and looked to my feet as she took one of the vases of bourbon before turning and leaving the room. I followed her into the bedroom and she lay on her back with the TV on. I noticed a gaping hole in the wall.

"Sorry about that." She responded as she followed my eyes.

"Its fine." She shook her head at me.

"No, its not. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know everything before I told you." I sat next to her.

"And what is it that you need to tell me?" I asked calmly and she kept her eyes averted from me.

"On the seventh day f being a vampire I become a human vampire hybrid." She shrugged.

"What does that mean?" I asked with a frown and she looked over to me.

"It means that I can get pregnant by other humans, it means I can survive on human food if I'm starved of blood." She can get pregnant? By humans. I sighed. "It means Klaus needs my blood as well as Elena's but not nearly enough to kill me." She sighed. "I'm just so tired Damon." A tear fell from her eyes and I wiped it away as I pulled her into a hug. "I just have some many questions and no answer." I hushed her as I cradled he in my arms. "My sister will die and there's nothing I can do." She choked on her words and I lifted her head up.

"We will find a way jess, I promise. Just stop worrying about everything. I'm here for you to talk to and I cant help you unless you do. Ok?" I asked with a sad smile and she nodded with a sniffle.

I went downstairs to go let out Ian before returning the empty bourbon bottle back to the parlour where rose sat.

"It's a lie, you know." I frowned at her and she turned her head to me. "There's no switch you can turn off. Sure, when you're a newbie, but after a couple hundred years you just have to pretend." She cleared up for me and I nodded and handed her phone to her as it begun to ring.

"Hello." She spoke warily and I listened into the conversation,

"Rose?"

"Slater." She breathed out her relief. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I-I took off. I'm sorry. I was friggin' freaked." She shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry to involve you."

"Look, I want no part in any of this, but I did some digging."

"Ok." she dragged out and I was eager to hear from the creep. "What did you find?"

"You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone." I stiffened.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." She responded just as confused as I.

"Well, can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." She looked over to me and I nodded with assurance.

"Yes. He could get it. What next?"

"We need a witch. G-get the moonstone. A witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck rose." He put the phone down as I sighed.

"Complicated puzzle." I commented and she scoffed as she nodded her head.

"How's Jessie?" I looked at her with surprise.

"Why do you even care?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Maybe because she looks like Eliza, but I know she's nothing like her. Jessie has fire. She's strong; you just need to help her get through this." I nodded at her.

"And I will. You can stay in one of the guest rooms if you need to." I turned around and stop when she spoke again.

"I'm grateful Damon, I'll help you however I can to save Elena and keep Jessie safe." I gave her a curt nod before leaving to go back to bed. I shrugged off my clothes before, lying next to jess and I moved the hair from her face before kissing her lightly and holding her close.

* * *

**So I haven't read through this chapter because-I'm sorry but-I couldn't be bothered, but I did spell check :) so I'm also sorry for if any of it didn't make sense but feel free to review and tell me if it was good or bad, or, if it's so terrible it needs a read through to be set straight.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED AND LOVE YOUR FEED BACK. Do you like the whole half human half vampire idea? And if you haven't already caught on- being vampire/human hybrid is the key for Jessie getting pregnant :D**


	34. The sacrifice

**It's been so log! how are you guys?! OMG did you see season 6 yet?! like AHHHH :D so i wont hold you much longer... P.S alot of lemons in this chapter...**

* * *

I wake up and by instinct I know someone is staring at me. That someone, is Damon of course. I turn over, my back to him and he kisses my bare back as it is exposed to the cold that I no longer fell effect of. I smile and turn to face him and I fall in love, all over again just looking into those blue eyes.

"I sorry about last night" I apologised as I caught a glimpse of the hole in the bedroom wall.

"Shh, you're ruining my staring time." I chuckled at him and shake my head.

"You're so weird." I mumble and he smirks at me.

"Says the vampire who doesn't drink from the vein." I scoff at him. He hasn't fed from a human in ages.

"Bite me." I remarked.

"All you have to do is ask." I roll my eyes at him and he kisses over my neck before his fangs graze over the same spot, tempting me even further.

I turn us over with my new found vampire speed and hiss at him before pulling him into a heated kiss. His hands running over my sides and over my back before we are in reversed position- me once again under his masculine body that I crave so much. His tongue runs up my neck just as his hand glides down my stomach to my heated, very wet core. I moan in his mouth making him smirk as I feel him harden against me.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"What are you doing today?" I asked looking up at Damon who just shrugged.

"Grill with Alaric." I nodded. "Maybe." He added pulling me into a hug and I watch him as his eyes close.

"Damon?" He hummed. "I'm gonna sleep at Jenna's tonight cuz I'm having bonding time with Jeremy. He said he'll help me translate some of Eliza's book." I informed and he sighed. I brush his hair from his face and he leans into my touch, making me smile. "You look so innocent when you're peaceful." He didn't respond and I continue to caress his face, it isn't till a couple minutes later I notice he fell asleep. "Damon." I whispered. He needs to wake up, its 7:35AM. "Damon?" I sing and he frowns before pulling me closer to him. I sigh and rest my head to his. "You need to wake up." He shuffled a little before opening one eye and groaning. "Get up." I order quietly.

"Let's just stay like this for a while." He whispered and I shake my head.

"We have to get up."

"Why?" He asks, his eyes still shut as he pulls a disapproving look.

"Because I'm meeting azz soon." I respond. He nuzzles his head into my neck,

"Blow him off." I finally gave in and let sleep over come me as Damon traces circles on my back.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I frown opening my eyes to Jessie's phone buzzing. Which reminds me she needs a new one, again, after she smashed the screen after dropping it the night rose took her.

I reached my arm across the bed and take her phone in my hands, swiping the screen to accept the call.

_"Jess! You're supposed to meet me like an hour ago what happened?!"_

"Were sleeping in" I replied simply, my voice horse.

_"Damon! She cannot sleep in she has to come with me to-"_

"One day is all I ask" I respond and keep my eyes closed and my chin rested on her head as she shuffled slightly.

_"Just get her to call me when she wakes up." _He ordered with a sigh.

"Done. Bye now" I hang up and throw her phone up the wall, smashing it completely. She groaned and opened her bright eyes, instantly shutting them as they become sensitive to the light around her.

"What the-" I shushed her gently as my hold on her became tighter and I rested my head on hers.

"Go back to sleep" I whispered she nodded and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Damon!" My eyes slowly open as jess sat up and pulled the covers around her. "You let me sleep in!" She yelled and I placed my hands behind my head.

"Well I was comfortable." I shrugged and rolled over, holding the pillow to replace her, doesn't feel half as good and soft. She swatted my arm and I rubbed it as it actually came sharp now she has the strength. "Ouch" I let out she kissed the same spot and I smile until she asks the one question I'm afraid to answer.

"Where's my phone?" I let out a breath and sat up.

"Don't be mad," she glared at me accusingly.

"What have you done?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I was gonna get you a new one anyway."

"Damon." She dragged out warningly.

"I_ 'accidently'_, may have, possibly… smashed it." She groaned loudly and jumped from the bed.

I rubbed my hand over my face before pointing to it as it lay on the floor. "You threw it up the wall didn't you?" She asked amused.

"Like I said, I was comfortable. Oh, azz called by the way to scold you." She sighed walking into the bathroom. I stood in the entrance, watching her as she brushed her teeth, holding the sheet to her chest.

"You, owe me a phone" she said as she continued to brush her pearly white teeth. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, watching her through the mirror.

"I know. Stop breaking them."

"Hey you broke it" she retorted raising her eyebrows at me as she looked at me through the mirror.

"It was an accident." I protested and she rolled her eyes before turning to face me, her arms hanging over my neck.

'_I don't believe you.'_ She mouthed to me before stepping past me over to the shower. "Why didn't you just put it on silent?" She questioned to me through the steamed glass.

"Because it was smashed any way."

"So you decide to pay for a new one rather than just a screen replacement." She scoffed and I stepped into the shower with her.

"Be happy. 3rd phone in 2months." I shrugged.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"So you're supposed to translate this whole book?" Jeremy asked in disbelief and I just nodded. "Well can't you get a professional translator for it?" he asked and I sat up to face him and took my glasses off.

"Right yeh cause it'll be so easy explaining the world of vampires to a stranger."

"Compulsion." I shook my head.

"Haven't tried it yet." He opened up a new tab on the internet and got up translator.

"Right, let's translate some shit." I hit his arm gently before opening the last page I got to.

"So what do we know so far?" he questioned over to me as I placed my glasses back on.

"Well Eliza told me I can get pregnant still." He gawped at me. "Yeh that and if I'm starved of blood for at least 7 days it could help slow down the dedicating process."

"Wow. Have you talked to damon about it?" I sighed deeply at his question.

"Barely. We had a fight and I just dropped it all on him. He hasn't said much about it." I shrugged. I do need to talk to Damon about everything.

* * *

Once Jeremy fell to sleep I cleared his bed so he had more room to stretch-out before leaving his room and going over the hall to my own. I appreciate Jeremy helping me, we spent hours and barely got much information. Although we had bathroom breaks and I left his room for a while to change into some pyjamas it still didn't feel like we were cooked up there all day, I even opened the window to get some fresh air.

"hey." I greeted to Damon over the phone.

"_Hi, what's wrong? Miss me too much?"_ he asked cockily and I chuckled a little.

"Actually, yes." I sighed and jumped when I heard a knock on the window. I turned my head and smiled at Damon who tapped the glass lightly. I jumped from the bed and let him in before laying on back down.

"Find anything useful?" he asked removing his shirt and lying next to me, pulling me into a hug I buried my head in his chest.

"Not really but I'm craving human food like crazy." I responded as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." I sighed resting my chin on his hard chest.

"What for?" he frowned moving my hair over my shoulders.

"For-"I sucked in a breath. "Being able to have children." I concluded. He shook his head at me.

"Let's not get into this now." He said quietly caressing my face.

"But we need to- I want to."

"I don't." he shot back and I frowned but nodded resting my head back onto his chest.

We were quiet for a while. It was mentally uncomfortable, each of us waiting for the other to speak, but there were no words to come out my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I snapped. I just don't want to think of it tonight, it's not every day your vampire girlfriend becomes half human and tells you she can have kids just not with you." I saw the hurt look on his face as he tried to hide it, but I can see right through him. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him lightly, pulling the belt from his jeans. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get a snack or something, I won't be long." He nodded and kissed my head as I jumped from the bed.

I understand where he's coming from and why he doesn't want to talk about it but if we don't now, when?

I walked downstairs to see Alaric and Jenna kissing in the kitchen between soft giggles that escaped her lips but they didn't notice me until I cleared my throat.

"Do you know how unhygienic that is?" they both blushed at my words that came out more offensively than I expected them to as Alaric hid behind Jenna a little to cover the fact he was only wearing boxers but I waved him off, "chill. Its ok, I've seen worse" he blushed all the more and for the second time tonight I didn't expect my word to come out so wrong, but I continued to make my cereal before he put away the milk.

"Jess I'm so sorry I thought-"

"Seriously Jenna, its fine. We've been in more awkward situations than this." I mused as I poured the milk over my cereal.

"You making coffee bec-"Damon stepped into the room and everyone's eye turned to him, all but mine. He stopped in his path and did as Alaric did- stood behind the female in the room he was intimate with- me of course. I hid my smirk.

"See?" I asked without an emotion.

"Alaric, Jenna." He greeted as Jenna eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought you spent the night with Jeremy." She asked as I shoved a mouth full of lucky charms into my mouth.

"yeh, but I got bored when he fell asleep so…" damon wrapped his arms around me as he leaned over my shoulder and took the spoon from my hands and had a spoon full of the early breakfast before placing it back into the bowl.

"ok, things are just getting more awkward for me to be standing here right now so I'm gonna go eat this upstairs." Alaric informed before giving us a curt nod.

"Please just… try and keep it down ok?" she asked and I nodded with a chuckle as he placed a sweet kiss on my neck as Jenna moved past us.

"You staying over?" I questioned as I begun to make some coffee after sliding from his arms. He shook his head as he shovelled another mouthful of the cereal into his mouth- my cereal. "Why?" I groaned.

"Because I have something to do in the morning with Stefan." I feigned hurt placing a hand to my heart as I turned to face him.

"Without me?" I gasped making him smirk before he sauntered over to me and trailed kissed down my neck. "What could you possibly do without me?" I asked before he pulled away from me and I instantly missed the feel of his lips against my neck.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He chimed tapping my nose. I gasped and picked up Ian from where he stood around my ankles and covered his ears. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, satisfaction brought it back." I replied smugly, using his own words against him, rubbing my nose with Ian's before placing him back down onto the floor.

"You know, I know other ways to satisfy you." He whispered into my ear seductively enough to make me want to jump on him. He lifted me onto the counter top as he pulled me into a kiss making me moan into his mouth lightly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair, our tongs battled before I recalled where we were.

"Damon… kitchen." He grumbled as against my neck before speeding us into the living room and I lay beneath him on the couch.

"So miss germaphobe, how abbot sex on the sofa?" he questioned me and I pulled him closer against me as I sped us back into my bedroom.

"How about sex on a bed, like normal people?" I mused making his roll his eyes as he switched our places using his vampire speed as he ran his tongue up my neck making my eyes close and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"were not normal people." he retorted gliding his thumb under my eye where I knew he could see the veins pulsate through my silk white skin and I watched as his own fans elongated.

He smirked pulling me into a heated kiss and I reluctantly pulled away as my mouth made its way to his neck. I averted my eyes from him. He held my chin and made me look at him. I watched as his mouth formed a smiled and he kissed me sweetly.

"It's ok." He whispered to me and I sighed. "Don't hesitate, if you want a bite..." He smirked before kissing my neck and I felt his fangs graze my skin- it only made me want him more- he pulled back and kissed me again, I took the time gap to flip us over and I straddled his waist before kissing his neck, placing down gentle kisses until I found the carotid artery I was aiming for.

I gently glided my tongue across the skin and Damon's hand tangled into my hair to encourage me further. Before I bit down I warned him with a slight graze of my fangs and for a second he moaned as he became harder between my legs. I ever so lightly bit down, breaking through his soft skin and I moaned lightly feeling his sweet blood trickle down my throat. I pulled back and licked at the stray tear of crimson red that threatened to stain my bed sheets before he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled back, looking up at me he smiled.

"Now you're one step closer at becoming an ultimate vampire." He smirked and I moved to kiss him again until the door nocked lightly. I groaned as I moved from Damon, allowing him to cover his huge erection with the sheets that surrounded us.

"Yeah?" I asked and the door opened ajar before I heard Elena's low whispers.

"Hey, did you know Jenna and Alaric-"she paused looking over at Damon as she entered the room. "Damon?" she paused for a second and frowned. "Am I the only one in this house not having sex?" she asked rhetorically in hushed tone, but Damon being Damon had to have a snide comment,

"No, but thanks for the huge cock block Elena, helps a lot." She blushed and I shook my head lightly at him with a roll of my eyes.

"Um… I'm gonna…" She pointed to the door and I forced a smile. She quickly scurried from my room.

"Where were we?" Damon breathed against my neck sending shivers down my spine, but before his lips could touch me I sped to my dressing table.

"Maybe we should save sex for the boarding house." I interjected making him groan and he flashed in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why?"

"Because-"he kissed my lips before they trailed along my jaw and down my neck, I took the open window to finish my sentence- "we're loud and I don't exactly want to put my family through the torture." I moaned as quietly as I could as he kissed over my right breast just above my tank top. "In case you haven't noticed were-"he cut me off with another deep kiss to my lips that sent my legs shaking. "Damon, stop." I breathed at a failed attempt to stop myself from getting more aroused by his hand gliding down the sides of my waist and over my hips.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I glided my fingers down her pyjama shorts, her wetness seeping through the lace of her underwear earning for her to ask me to stop. But her breathlessness and he gentle moans are asking otherwise.

"But you're so wet." I purred not her ear making her shiver and her eyes fell closed as her head fell back.

"I hate when you tease Me." she shuddered

"But it's so much fun." I mused before speeding her over to the bed as I slowly stroked her through her underwear.

I slowly removed her pyjama shorts down her smooth legs, leaving on the red lace fabric that held onto her perfect body. I circled her clit and watched with a smirk as she bit her bottom lip, arching her back. I removed her underwear and fought the urge to touch her as I kissed her inner thigh making her gasp.

"Stop." She breathed. If I were human there a chance I would have just mistaken it for a moan.

"Why?" I breathed against her and let my tongue lightly brush over her wetness, sending a shiver down her spine. "Why?" I repeated pressing my tongue harder to her as I made circular motions over her clit. Her hands tangled in my hair while I massaged her breast as my other hand kept her legs separated.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I gasped lightly and clutched the blankets either side of my head as he allowed his finger to slide into my dripping core, I felt myself tighten around his fingers, making him smirk as his tongue worked its magic. I gasped once again as low as I could. I moaned his name as I felt myself coming closer. He removed his fingers as he crawled on top of me and I quickly helped him remove his boxers. He teased me a little,

"Tell me what you want jess." He demanded lightly in my ear.

"I want you to fuck me. Please damon." I rasped out as he slipped inside me. I made to moaned loudly but his-now wet- fingers stopped me as he placed them to my lips and hushed me.

His fingers entered my mouth as I sucked on them, tasting my own juices. He let out a small groan as he thrust into me and rested his head on my neck as he continued to pound into me while I adjusted to his size. I wound my legs around his waist allowing him to pick up his pace. I slightly whimpered and his lips crashed to mine in order to quieten me as he slowly trailed his fingers in between us as he begun to rub my painfully sensitive area. I bit his lip absent minded causing the sweet tasting blood to trickle into my mouth and I moaned involuntarily. He happily allowed me to suck on his lip for his blood while he continued to pound into me as his fingers laced through mine either side of my head as he continued to pump faster and I was fighting the strong urge to scream his name for all the world to hear. As I began to reach my peak he moaned,

"Come for me jess." Making everything intensify as I nodded.

My nails digging into his back, pulling him closer as I widened my legs for him. I thrust my hips up in pace with his until he placed a hand on my stomach to keep me placed on the bed. Letting him do all the work, I did as asked with a loud gasp as he hit my g-spot continuously. As my walls clenched around him tighter we both came. With both our breaths heavy he rested his head on my chest.

"See, we weren't that loud." I chuckled along with him and he rolled off me as he got a message. I rolled onto my side and held up his phone for us both to see as he kissed my shoulder.

_-I'm trying to sleep, shut the hell up! - J_

"Jeremy doesn't think so." I responded and we both let out a small laugh.

I rested my head on his chest as his arm hung over my waist lazily and his fingers caressed my back gently, I squirmed a little in his arms.

"Stop tickling me." I whined in a whisper. He removed my sweat coated hair from my flushed cheeks before running his hand through my hair soothingly.

"We have a slight problem." He drew out and I hummed with closed eyes not rely caring about anything. Right now. "Stefan and I need to go run that errand in the morning and, well… I'm here." I looked up at him.

"So let's go home." I shrugged. We waited a while before I pulled my pyjamas back on while he pulled his jeans over his waist and his top over his head. I decided to leave Ian here as id be back in the morning anyway.

We quickly sped back to the boarding house where we stripped off again and climbed into bed.

"Do you realise that if we'd done this in the first place we could have been as loud as we wanted to and do a hell of a lot more stuff." He reminded and I turned my head to him.

"And you couldn't have thought of that idea sooner?" I asked and he kissed the top of my head pulling me closer to him.

* * *

"You know showers aren't for having sex in right?" I asked walking from the bathroom in a towel with Damon close behind.

"Well you didn't seem to mind having sex in it a couple minutes ago." I rolled my eyes and blow-dried my hair as Damon got dressed. Once I finished drying my hair Damon was dressed and lounging on the bed. When I turned I noticed him staring at me, his head cocked to the side

"Do you mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all." I continued to dress and turned to face him again with annoyance I stood in my underwear.

"Not funny." I commented "hand it over." I ordered referring to the nirvana crop top missing from the bottom of the bed I had set out.

"You're no fun" he let out a breath of air as he pulled the top out from behind his back. I moved to take it from him but he pulled it back and I chuckled as I landed on his lap.

"Damon, give it" I whined and he kissed my lips and I moaned momentarily before he pulled back.

He shot me a smirk ant I squinted my eyes at him before sending him a smirk of my own. I straddled his waist and threw my top onto the floor carelessly. He watched in satisfaction and I slowly unclipped my bra and let it fall onto the floor. He flipped us over in an instant making me giggle before pressing him lips to mine and I tongues battled while our lips continued to move together like perfect clock work. I impatiently ripped open his shirt sending the buttons into all directions, loving the feel of my skin against his as we kissed uncontrollably. I moaned as he kissed down my neck and I sat up pushing him up in the process as I pulled his jeans down his waist and he helped me before pulling me into him with his vice like grip. I moved my hips into his felling his large erection against me making him moan. He hands instantly got to the hem of my underwear, earning for them to be tarred from my body and onto the floor just like our shirts. I moaned rather loudly when he touched my sensitive are and I bit down on my bottom lip trying not to scream his name as I shuddered against his touch. Even through closed eyes I could still see his smirking, sexy face and I pulled him down to me in an urgent kiss. His fingers ran circular motions on my clit making me shudder every time with each passing moan. I pulled on his boxers and he helped me rip them off him and I groaned feeling him hard against my inner thigh. My breathing evidently unsteady he pulled back from our kiss for a second taking in my face but as I could only imagine was red from all the lust and desire I held. He slowly began to enter me with a groan.

"You're so tight." He breathed and I did nothing but appreciate how big he is when he finally entered me fully. He moved slowly in and out and I latched to his hair but he held my hands above my head.

"Damon." I managed to rasp out. "Faster, please." I breathed and he kissed my neck.

"Not just yet." He continued to thrust into me at an agonising place and my back arched against him as he thrust into me further, his hand resting on my chest, he leaned down and kissed my stomach.

My hands clutched the sheets either side of my head as he pounded faster each time, every time a moan escaped my lips as well as his. With my breath incredibly uneven I came with each thrust he made become faster and harder. I felt myself quiver beneath him as his mouth covered my erected nipple and his hand slid down to my slit as he ran circular motions in my sensitive area. I flipped us over, straddling his waist as his hands latched onto mine as I pumped down onto him, taking his huge member as far as it would go and my head fell back in pleasure as he moaned my name. He lifted himself up momentarily and kissed my neck as our breaths continued to get heavier with every movement as he was once again on top. He kissed over my neck as he thrust into my heat as I tensed around him earning both of our orgasms to burst and my legs latched around his waist, pressing him as close to myself as I could.

After an hour of mind-blowing sex in plenty of positions I lay next to him with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. Yep, were defiantly getting better, every time. He intertwined our fingers a she kissed my head and our breathing calming slightly. I nuzzled his neck lightly before kissing his neck.

"I'm gonna need another shower." I sighed and stood up slowly still feeling the tingling sensation between my legs and moved into the bathroom. Once I finished I noticed Damon already dressed and about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked drying my hair with the towel.

"I have to go with Stefan to the tomb. Were gone try go visit Kathrine." I looked over him with a frown.

"You haven't even showered." I noted and he shrugged.

"Goin' commando too." He winked at me and I chuckled.

"I'll come with. I just have to get dressed." He shook his head at me,

"You should go see Elena about leaving early this morning to come back here, plus you need to go fetch Ian and when we get back I'll tell you everything. I won't be long" I opened my mouth to protest but he was already gone from the room. I sped downstairs to the front door with the towel wrapped around my body.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"You ready?" I asked Stefan, we made plans to go meet Kathrine yesterday while Jessie was sleeping.

"Let's go. Come on." I pushed and he nodded and followed me to the door and jess stood with her arms crossed. "Won't be long." I promised kissing her head and she sighed.

"Why can to just come?" she asked whiningly and I shrugged.

"You already did." I replied with a smirk and a wink before leaving with Stefan as jess' mouth hung open.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I headed back upstairs and quickly got dressed **(outfit link on my profile!)**and left the boarding house after grabbing my keys on my way out the house to go visit big sis.

"Hey. I'm home!" I yelled up the stairs and Elena walked into the hall and smiled at me. "Oh, you're already down." I acknowledged. Ian sprinted downstairs and I picked him up before I followed Elena into the kitchen and I jumped onto the kitchen island and unpeeled an orange that sat in the bowl next to me after opening the backdoor for Ian.

"So how you been. After you know, finding out you can get pregnant and everything. Cuz I know you and Damon went at it last night" I sighed and looked at her with a brooding look.

"It sucks. But as long as I have Damon, I'm good. He said he didn't want to talk about it last night and I don't blame him." I shrugged with a sigh. "Jeremy and I found out that… I can be compelled." I sighed and she gawped at me.

"What? How?!" she asked and I shrugged.

"It's the human side. Bright side to it is that the Russian magic – what little of it there is- means I can also compel vampires with a little witchy juju. But I don't want anyone else knowing I can be compelled, too risky." She nodded.

"Nice. Anything on the history of how you're a gilbert? Because I just don't get that." I sighed and shook my head at her.

"Haven't got that far yet, but at least I'm getting a hand of the Russian language, check it out-"I cleared my throat, "_ya zhazhdu chelovecheskoy pishchi kak ad"_ she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm surprised there's any room left in your brain. So what the hell did you just say? No offence but I kinda don't want you telling me you hate me like you did the once in Dutch when we had an argument."

"I said _'I'm craving human food like hell'_" I replied and she nodded. "At least I get to keep my excellent physique, found that out too." I shrugged and she chuckled.

"You going an eternity without working out or yoga? Can't see it." she shook her head a tilted her head to the side.

"Well no body said I weren't going to let off a little steam." I shrugged making her nod.

"Coffee?" I snapped my head up and nodded franticly.

"Yes! God I love coffee." I sounded as she paced me a mug full. "Sis…" she rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Can you make me a bagel?" I questioned blinking my eyelashes. She laughed lightly and nodded. "So… what's the deal with you and stef?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't know jess." She snapped and I let my head drop.

"Sorry." i shyly apolagised.

"It's fine. He has feelings for you, not your fault." She made a face. I have to talk about this to Stefan. It's not right.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Please Come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Kathrine invited after we pulled back to stone that covered the tombs entrance.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." I smirked back.

"Mm, they're such pretty eyes." She responded easily. "Tell me, where's Jessie at, I would much like to annoy and torture her as I'm stuck in here, bored, alone." She smirked and I tried hard not to let her comment get the best of me.

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan answered sternly.

"Feel like tossing it over?" I asked rather politely.

"Tell you what. You get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can whatever you want." She answered standing weakly against the tomb wall.

"I thought you liked it in here." Stefan commented and I was over the moon to know he's messing with Kathrine.

"Nice and safe, where Klaus can't get to you." I added and she looked over at me.

"I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry." I cleared up.

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus isn't boring. So here's the deal- You get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from mystic falls forever. Let me know what you decide." She walked away from us holding the moonstone in her hands for us to see.

"Azz and bonnie then jess and Elena?" He asked as we put the rock boulder back over the tomb entrance. I nodded to him and walked in front.

"Yeh." I breathed as we retreated from the tomb.

* * *

"Hey. Can we talk? "Stefan asked and I strode into the kitchen and smiled kissing jess.

* * *

"You don't believe her, do you?" Jess looked up to my with an expression that held the same question.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." I replied tossing an orange between my hands.

"According to rose's friend slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan explained further.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." I added simply with a shrug.

"How do you destroy it?" She interrogated.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan replied leaning on the counter and Jessie snickered a laugh. I looked down at her with amusement. She always laughs at the smallest things.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" _What is this 20 questions?_ She moved over to us unfolding her arms

"'Because we have a crafty witch on our side." I looked up to her and she nodded.

"You discussed it with bonnie." She sighed pissed off.

"She agreed to anything she could to help us." Stefan shrugged.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you." _Thankyou captain obvious._ I rolled my eyes.

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan answered to her with confidence.

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." I corrected.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release The seal long enough for us to get in, Get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan planned up to her.

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." She responded.

"Yep. We're awesome." I exaggerated as jess rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"Except for one thing." Stefan and I frowned at her. "I don't want you to do it." Stefan and I looked at each other with a confused expression prying both our faces.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan said softly over to her at the same time jess yelled,

"Why not?!" I rubbed her back to calm her a little and she did.

"What about Klaus?" she questioned further.

"We'll find him, but after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" She asked looking between us I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"That's probably the nicest thing you ever said to Damon." Jess smirked at her older sister and I smirked over to Elena also.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." He urged and I leaned back to watch the banter.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." She sighed before she marched into the living room in annoyance and I kissed the top of Jessie's head as she looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine" I assured her and she mumbled.

"I hope you're right." she grumbled.

"I'm always right." I scoffed and she playfully hit my shoulder before kissing me passionately making me pull her as close to myself as I could as our tongues wrestled until Stefan cleared his throat, which only made me smirk. Jessie moved from me as she picked up Ian and cuddled him as his head rested on her arm.

"Are we going or what?" she asked making Stefan and I follow her out the gilbert house back home in our separate cars.

* * *

"Ill text azz and bonnie." She informed taking my phone from my pocket as we walked through the door and I nodded following her through to the study making myself a glass of whisky.

_-azz, are you with bonnie? - J_

_-yeh, why what's up? Xx- A_

_-Damon talked to bonnie about something and we were wondering if she could help us with it and stop by the boarding house? Xx- J_

_-sure I'll be over in a sec. Love ya. Xxx- A_

_-Love you - J_

"He said they'd be right over." I nodded and pulled her onto my lap and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Why my family? I'm mean were the ones who -for some fucked up reason- have ended up in the middle of all of this. It's not fair." She moaned out and I extended my whisky to her, which she took as I kissed her temple. Stefan sat opposite us with his own tumbler of amber liquid.

"We'll fix this. I won't let anything happen to Elena, I promise." Stefan interjected even though Elena probably isn't the woman on his mind right now- making me just want to rip his head off right now by the way he was looking at Jessie.

"So tell me why the better Bennett doesn't help us out with this?" I asked as she handed me back the now empty glass. I shook it as I held it upside down before placing me onto the table besides us with a frown.

"Because Azz's mom is a little…" She wound her finger against her temple and I raised my eyebrows as she insinuated the woman was crazy. "Don't get me wrong she's a lovely person but if you mention magic- kaboom- she gives this whole lecture of not getting involved with vampires- Which is why I haven't even visited grams yet." She explained to us and I made a face at her.

"Wait, you're scared of an old witch?" I scoffed and she shrugged defensively.

"She's powerful. And I'm not _scared_ just a little…" she searched the word.

"Scared?" I asked and she sighed leaning into me.

"You don't have to make me say It." she groaned with a huff before someone burst through the door an only one person has done that since Jessie lived here-Azz.

"Grams is pissed at you." Jessie visibly stiffened as he spoke the words and I held her hand.

"Why?" she asked not letting the fear break onto her face.

"Uhh, cuz she misses you." He scoffed in a tone that made her sound like she was somewhat dumb, which is by far the biggest lie possible. holding his arms out for her I let her out of my hold as she stood and hugged azz and I moved over to Stefan and refilled my glass with blood that jess took the curtesy of draining the liquor from. I watched bonnie and Jeremy followed behind her Azz and bonnie cautiously as she place the book onto the table.

"jer. "Jess mused as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey. Thanks for actually listening to my text last night." She nodded awkwardly and patted his arm, he looked over to me and I held my glass up to him before taking a sip of it. We all turned our attention to the girl Bennett as she cautiously placed the grimoure onto the table.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell Long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." She informed not as confidently as hoped.

"How? It took both you and your grams last time, and look what happened to her." Jeremy pied up from his place next to jess.

"I'm well aware of what happened. But I've learned a few new things." She assured him.

"Bonnie…" he warned before she cut him off.

"How will you get it?" she asked biting her lip.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not." I jiggled my glass of blood in front of her and I looked to jess who turned away, no doubt her vampire side was coming out to play.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" bonnie asked and azz looked at the book in front of bonnie.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? Pfft. what plan is?" I asked without a second thought for doubt that our plan would fail.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, Get out, no spells necessary." He twisted his ring on his finger.

"Thanks, you 17-year-old child." I spat and jess looked over to me with a glare.

"Yeh I don't think you wanna be calling my 17-year old _twin _a child." She spat and I cringed slightly. "He has a point though, he can't die." she pin pointed and I was mostly shocked of all people as to her letting her twin do this.

"Why didn't we think about that?" I added sarcastically. "Why are you even here?" I asked scrunching my nose up at him.

"Maybe I can help better the plan." Azz informed as he took the book in his hands and flipped through the pages then placed the grimoure back in front of her to see.

"Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" bonnie asked after looking over the page. I turned to Stefan knowing exactly what he has of hers.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Stefan went upstairs to go retrieved something of Kathrine's and I moved over to Damon hitting him upside the head earning bonnie and mostly Jeremy to laugh as he resorted to twirling scroll of paper between his fingers.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

"_You know I'm trying to hide the little vampire inside of that wants to come out and play a game of cat and mouse because you are drinking fucking blood and I'm in a room full of my best friends and a very human brother."_ I whispered only so he could hear.

"So drink what's the big deal." He extended the glass to me and I turned noticing Jeremy watching me.

"I can't." I answered back feeling hungrier than ever.

"She needs a metal bowl and a glass of water." Azz looked over to Damon. He left the room and I sat furthest from Jeremy as I could until he came and sat next to me making me shift uncomfortably.

"Its ok jess." He handed me Damon's glass and I stiffened looking at him. I hesitantly took the tumbler from him and smiled politely before downing the crimson liquid and tune my head as I did so as my fans grew. I took a minute to retract my fangs and bloodshot eyes, trying to quench my cravings.

Damon came back placing the bowl and water on the table in front of bonnie and azz. He stood behind them, peering over their shoulders observantly.

"This belonged to Katherine." Stefan informed as he re-entered the room.

"You know I kinda guessed that after you left the room to go retrieve something of Kathrine's and a picture is the only thing you came back with." I remarked.

"Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, But it was hers." She took it from his hold and placed it into the metal surrounding before dipping her two fingers in the water an letting the droplets drop onto the very old picture of Kathrine. I jumped a little when the flames combusted.

After a short period of time chanting Damon asked, "And what will this do?"

"I can turn the metal to ash." She informed.

"Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two." Azz added to them both.

"Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie finished. I saw azz touch her hand making him frown. He looked over to me with a worried expression before lightly brushing his thumb over her hand. We waited patiently for the ashes to form, as soon as they did azz pulled me into the kitchen.

"Something's not right with bonnie." I frowned at his worried expression.

"What do you mean wrong?"

"She's getting nose bleeds after doing magic, that shouldn't happen unless she's using it too much. She's becoming weak." He shook his head.

"Ok I'll ask damon to stop asking her to do so much magic." I shrugged.

"But what about getting into the tomb? She won't let Elena get hurt jess. We need that moon stone." I sighed and rubbed my head. "I'll help her do It." my head snapped up.

"But your mom can sense when you're doing magic." I stressed.

"Doesn't matter, this is important." I pulled him into a hug. "Besides, bonnie found out this thing from Lucca, it's called channelling." He shrugged and my mind clicked.

"If she channels me at the same time it could stop her from using as much magic. Your grams channelled me before when we last opened the tomb and even that could have failed, it wasn't strong enough. But you wouldn't need to help her if I let her channel me."

"You sure about this?" I nodded to him as we moved back into the parlour where Stefan and Damon had the weapons laid out in a table. I moved over to him as he placed an arm around my waist.

"_You're going to let her channel you? Remember last time?"_ he asked in a hushed tone and I nodded.

"I know what I'm doing." I answered.

"Better get the torches." Stefan piped up.

"Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Azz, Bonnie?" he dragged out.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." She smile do me and I nodded.

"Shotgun the gun!" he rolled his eyes throwing the sack of weapons over his shoulder.

"Fine, you get the gun, you're better than me at aiming anyway." I smirked at him and he bobbed his tongue out at me.

"You go I'll be out I a sec." he kissed me lightly before leaving with Stefan and I hopped down the stairs over to Jeremy, bonnie and azz.

"What are you doing?" she hushed Jeremy sharply "Hey, you're not strong enough."

"That's why I'm here." I took my necklace off and handed it to her. "Channel me." I ordered as she frowned taking it.

"You could get hurt. Both of you, I heard what happened last time jess." He spat to me.

"And Elena could die. I'll be fine." bonnie in a soft tone.

"Promise. Both of you?" he asked looking between us I rolled my eyes.

"I promise." They shared a smile before he looked over to me.

"I'm a vampire, I'll be fine." I scoffed as me and azz continued to leave the room together.

"_Here, I got this, ok? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?"_ I tuned into his conversation and I smiled.

"Jeremy has a crush on bonnie." I chimed to azz.

"Tell me about it." he chuckled as we got outside.

"So how's Tyler?" I asked with my hands buried in my pockets.

"He showed me the old Lockwood building where he'll be turning. He's getting close to Caroline, I think she's good for him." I widened my eyes. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Werewolf venom is fatal to vampires." I informed and he shrugged.

"He wouldn't hurt her. Won't let him hurt anybody else, for his sake and theirs" He said sternly and I nodded walking over to Damon as he walked to his car. I took the gun from the trunk of Damon's car.

"Is the lock on that thing?" he asked and I looked down at it.

"Yeh. It's not like I'm gonna point it at you and shoot." I shrugged with a scoff.

"Good to know." He put an arm around me as we continued to get ready to go pay a visit to Kathrine. I got into the back seat of Damons car and lounged like I always did noticing Damon looking through the rear-view mirror at me every now and then.

* * *

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon asked as bonnie an azz came into sight.

"He said he'd be here." She retorted and they both followed Stefan down to the tomb. Damon's phone began to ring and I reached into his back pocket.

"ooo." He smirked at me with a wink and I chuckled handing his phone to him and paced a kicked the leaves a little as he answered it.

"Not a good time, rose. Why, what'd you do?" Frowned and he motioned for me to listen in and I complied.

"_You need to get to Richmond immediately."_

"Tell me." he ordered sternly.

"_I took Elena to go see slater. I didn't realise that she's in a suicide mission to contact Klaus."_ I stiffened and he hung up the phone as I sped to his car getting in after Damon. He sped down the road as we made our way to Richmond to save Elena's ass.

"I will kill your sister." He growled.

"Get in line."

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Elena jumped as she turned, seeing Damon a Jessie standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" they both questioned staring Elena down.

"What are you doing here? You called him?" she asked hurt as she turned to rose.

"I'm sorry, Elena." She apologised coming closer to the three of them in the hallway.

"You said that you understood." She frowned to the woman she thought was helping her.

"She lied." Damon countered just as another black haired woman entered the room.

"Damon Salvatore. Eliza Alkeav." Jessie frowned at the woman as she gawped at Damon openly with a smile.

"Get rid of her." he shook his head at rose as she pushed the vampire wannabe into another room.

"Norway." She continued to stare at Damon and he held Jessie back as she was about to move over to the woman who still stared at her boyfriend.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon notified to Elena as she shook her head.

"No." was her plain response.

"I said we're leaving." He dragged out before Jessie grabbed her arm.

"I'm not going with you." She turned to her sister who glared at her angrily as she shook her younger sister off her arm.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon added as he moved closer to the front door.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan an even my little sister-" Damon and Jessie turned back to her with a pissed look on their faces. "-Do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Damon moved back over to Elena with anger running through him.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"Were here to save you." Jess reminded.

"You're not listening to me, jess. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means That Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love." She snapped at the both of them.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He threatened but she wasn't letting up.

"no." she shook her head. Damon grabbed her arm and she threw a punch at him but gasped when Jessie caught her fist first.

"Don't ever do that again. Either of you." Jess warned looking between them both. Damon walked of and jess let Elena go as she tensed her stomach feeling a sharp pain in her body.

"Jess?" Elena asked as she crouched besides her sister. "What's going on?" Damon turned around and helped her to her feet.

"It's bonnie, she's channelling her." he stroked jess' cheek before sitting her on the couch. As the blood trickled from her nose she groaned holding her head and screamed as the gashes begun to form over her arms and face. Purple bruises protruded her porcelain skin along with gauzes and scrapes.

"Jess look at me!" he yelled pulling her hands from her head in worry. Elena stood pacing in panic and fear for her little sister.

"Damon it hurts. Gahh!" she groaned as she clutched her hair. Damon rose from his knees and stalked into the room where rose took Alice and grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Watch it!" the black haired woman yelled as he pulled her over to jess. She let out a screech as he bit into her wrist and placed it to jess' lips. She clutched onto the woman's wrist as the cuts began to fade from her pale skin as the sweet blood ran down her throat. She pulled away reluctantly and sighed as Damon pulled her into a hug before grabbing Alice again and helping Jessie up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To teach Jessie compulsion. Kill two birds with one stone." He took Jessie hand and led her into the bedroom sitting Alice on the bed after closing the doors where he gave Jessie her first lesson on compulsion.

"Stay still." He compelled her himself first.

"Damon I can't-"

"Just look into her eyes and concentrate." She did as asked as stared at the woman, who thanks to Damon's compulsion, had no protest in the matter. "Tell her to sleep and she will forget us when she wakes up."

"You will go to sleep and when you wake up you will not remember us being here today." The woman repeated Jessie's commands before lying down and falling into a slumber.

"Did it work?" she asked warily. Damon pulled her into a kiss.

"Perfect, let's get back home ok?" he asked and she nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Time to go." Damon announced as they came from the bedroom. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

8 pairs of eyes snapped to the front door as they abruptly burst open, revealing 3 men.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." He declared simply.

"Thank you for coming." Elena moved to step forward before Damons arm snapped out in front of her bringing her to a halt.

"I will break your arm." He growled to Elena as she struggled against him. He defensively pushed Jessie behind him as the men caught sight of her. "There's nothing here for you." Before more could be said the vampire in the doorway fell to the floor dead as Elijah stood behind him before speeding up to the other two men who stood in the apartment and looked between them at Damon.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon said in awe to the original staring at him.

"For centuries now. Who are you?" he interrogated the two men that stood before him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah."

"We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. And now we have the Russian gypsy too. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her especially." The man stressed looking back and forth between the three.

Damon's hand clutched Jessie's as she stood in fear behind him.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah questioned, his eyes glued to Jessie.

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." He simply ripped the heart from the two men without no effort at all. Elena gasped loudly and Jessie just shrugged at the 1000 year old vampire. He smirked back at her and just as Damon stepped forward to the original prepared for anything to keep Jessie safe and out of harm's way, but he shot off out of the room. As Elena panted Jessie rolled her eyes at her.

"How are you not fazed by that?" she asked turning to her sister who kicked the dead man's arm and shrugged.

* * *

Elijah stood staring at the night sky as the warlock entered the room. Feeling his presence he asked,

"Where's Lucca?"

"Asleep."

"His shadow spell was successful. I was able to track the Russian gypsy and that petrova doppelganger." He said blankly. "However, I did have a little run in With one of the brothers that killed me." He looked down at his hand.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about It." the warlock guessed wrong as he stood with his arms folded.

"Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to the Alkeav doppelganger. They both would. In fact she is also the reason why had keep her sister safe. They'll be kept safe."

"For now." He interjected.

"Well, that's precisely what we need her to be." He looked at the dark skinned man with a slight smile. "Safe."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Where's rose?" I growled just clicking on whose fault this is. Damon rushed over to me to stop me from going to kill her.

"Jess it was my idea and I bribed her. It's not her fault." she insisted as I felt as though steam was coming out of my ears.

I don't care if you offered her a fucking 2ft diamond! She shouldn't have brought you to see slater!" I spat back almost unable to control my anger as I tried to pry my hand from Damons hold.

"She's older jess, meaning faster and stronger, meaning you will end up dead and I will not let that happen." he reasoned holding both my hands and looking down at me. I instantly relaxed looking into his eyes that were filled with worry, concern and the slightest bit of anger.

"Still doesn't make it ok." I growled lowly.

"I know, let's just get home ok?" he asked and I sighed nodding shooting Elena a scowl as I passed her through the door.

"Jess I'm sorry but what I did was the right thing." she brushed past both of us and moved down the stairs in a rush.

"Promise me something?" I questioned hopefully.

"Anything. As long as you do something for me." I nodded "don't get yourself killed by going after rose." I nodded at his request and he kissed my head, letting his lips linger I pulled him as close to myself as I could as I fisted his shirt just wishing that I could feel his skin on mine.

"So, I held up my end of the deal..."

"Is this promise by any chance taking you right here and now?" I chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Well, because you're such an old man, which means you're stronger," I ran my hands up his solid biceps and traced patterns along his arms. I want you to promise me that you'll protect Elena for me when I cant."

"You don't seem to mind that I'm such and old man." he remarked with a smirk but I ignored him and rolled my eyes. I hit him on the shoulder before brushing past him.

"Promise me?" he rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him and I rested my chin on his hard chest.

"Yes. I, damon Salvatore promise you, Jessika gilbert, that I will look after your trouble making sister." he pondered a second, "but not as much as I will you." he smirked as anger spread across my face.

"Don't ever call me Jessika again." I warned as I poked his chest hard. "And were not taking vows, you don't need to go all pledge-y on Me." he chuckled as his arms tightened around my waist before pulling me from the apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those 2 vampires and just let us go?" she asked the two of us as we walked up the porch.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me. What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon informed to her holding my hand tightly.

"Actually, the only thing was stupid was that I got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan, everyone else Tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." She spat and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Elena-"

"Good night jess, ok?" before she could open the door, Jeremy did.

"What?" she asked and I notice the bandage on his neck.

"It's Stefan." I groaned as we turned back to Damon's car where Elena jumped in the back.

* * *

"Stefan. Stefan!" Damon pinned her to the wall and I moved to go into the tomb but he grasped my hand.

"Don't you dare?" He growled to me.

"Stefan's in there, damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena shouted at him and he grimaced in annoyance

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission."

"Don't blame Damon Elena." I piped in.

"Ugh! You didn't even have to go after the moonstone In the first place."

"It was the right call." He let go of my hand and I sighed

"Let me just go in, I'm half human, maybe I can get out. And it'll shut Elena the hell up." I offered ad he shook his head taking my arm to stop me again.

"And if you can't? I'm not taking that risk." He shook his head and I nodded. He let me go with a warning glance and in the moment I moved into the tomb.

"Where's the stone?" I asked as Stefan came into view.

"Jessie!" Damon yelled and I pushed him back as he moved to come through the barrier. I looked at my hand as it passed the entrance.

"Told you." I smirked.

"Good, now get out." he growled and I shook my head as Elena gave me a smile.

"Not yet. you should go Elena." she nodded and nodded after she shared a long moment with Stefan. "Stefan, the moon stone?" I questioned.

"Bonnie has it. Work with her, try to figure out how to de-spell it." I nodded and looked back at Damon who was looking at his brother and I smiled at him. I know he loves Stefan more than he lets on.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." His brother called out past the tombs entrance.

"Yeah." He sighed looking at his surroundings.

"I'll find a way to get you out." He practically promised to his younger brother who was to spend his time with Kathrine until he was able to get out.

"_We'll _get you out" jess corrected and he gave a light smile to her in thanks.

"No, that's all right. I'll-I'll handle it myself."

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful." He moaned and jess rolled her eyes at her selfish boyfriend.

"That's not true, you're partnered with me too." She smiled and he returned it.

"I would kiss you but you're still in the god damn tomb." She rolled her eyes at him as he glanced around the opening.

"Keep Elena away from here."

"Yeah. Cause that'll be easy." He scoffed back.

"Don't worry stef." She assure him before patting his arm and leaving the tomb to Damon's side.

"Leaving so soon?" Kathrine asked her with her sinister smirk. They ignored her and left to go back home.

* * *

"Well today was stressful." Jess complained as they walked into the kitchen, each with a blood bag in hand.

"Mmhmm. So…" he finished slurping on the blood and threw it into the nearby bin. "What can we do to get Stefan out of the tomb is the main question." He mused spinning the cd rack next to the stereo with a hand placed over his eyes.

"Damon?"

"Yeh?" he asked scanning the blind choice of cd. She snatched it from his hands.

"Can we please talk about-"

"Nope." He replied before she could finish. She sighed heavily.

"I can be compelled by vampires." She dropped the new on him like a bomb and he raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you didn't find anything interesting in the alkeav book?" he questioned moving closer to her.

"Well I wanted to- I didn't want to worry you." She sighed and he rubbed his hand over his face.

"So let me just round this up for a second, you can… procreate, live on human food-"

"Only if necessary."

"And be compelled?" she nodded to him. "One question, how are you even a gilbert." She shrugged at him.

"Complicated past." She shrugged and he pulled her into a hug.

"You mean you're complicated?" she chuckled and he kissed her head playing with the ends of her curled hair. "Let's go to bed. And I have an idea to keep Elena safe." She looked up at him with a smile.

"You do?"

"I was thinking we test her, see if she takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag while she goes to get a drink. If she does; we get bonnie to trap her in the house, if she doesn't; we talk it out… or something of that region." She smiled brightly at him and pulled him into a kiss, their lips moving rhythmically.

"You're so cleaver." She smirked and he rushed them upstairs.

"And you're tired." He pulled back the cover for her and she removed her clothes and shoes before getting in. he took off his own clothes and pulled her into a hug as he got into his side of the bed next to her. "Love you." He whispered and she smiled as her eyes closed.

"Love you too."

* * *

**So what did everyone think? love it, hate it? i welcome all reviews and love every single one, good or bad so please ****please please review and make me happy :) all critasism is welcomed and and ideas for future chapters are also welcomed :D ! don't forget to look on my profile for Jessie's out fit. What do you guys think about Jessie being compelled? and how o you think Damon should handle her being able to get pregnant? PLEASE REVIEW**


	35. By the light of the moon

I woke up this morning feeling a little colder than usual. When I turned to my side Damon was gone. I quickly took a shower and threw my hair up after brushing through it. I put on some brown eye makeup and threw on a dress shirt with a brown belt that hugged the dress tightly to my waist and finished with some brown ankle boots _**(outfit link on my profile!)**_

_-Elena fell for it, meet you there? - D_

I sighed heavily and got into my car driving for my destination as I slurped on a blood bag.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

As Damon entered the gilbert house hold he commented on the fact of the front door always being open,

"You should really lock your door." Elena turned to him with a disapproving look. "Oh, come on, pouty." Giving him a scolding look he decided to piss her off even further. "At least give me points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked with a cruel glare.

"Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life when right now I could have been in bed with your sister." He said without emotion as his words seeped with sarcastic venom making her scowl at him.

"You're sick" he shrugged at her innocently. "What did Stefan and jess say about this?" she asked and he shrugged at her.

"Oh they had a good laugh." He waved her off.

"And what did Stefan say about Elijah still being alive?" she questioned cockily and he plonked himself in the seat next to her.

"Yeah, that. I didn't tell him." her head snapped to him.

"Why not?" she asked hastily wanting answers from the vampire that was in charge of practically everything in her life alongside her _younger_ sister.

"Well, a-he can't do anything about it, and b…" a frown passed over his handsome features. "What I just said." He smirked smugly before shuffling a little as he grew less patient. "Uh- Where's bonnie?" he asked glancing over his shoulder around the house just as Jeremy came into view.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy inquired moving over to the side of the couch.

"No. She's on moonstone duty and jess and I are on-"he clicked his head to the side, motioning at Elena. "Elena patrol." He smiled looking over to her and she turned from him in her bitchy mood.

"So where's my sister? And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked standing in the doorway.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said why not? I figured if she screwed up, He'd bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems. Your sister slept in and is simply running late." He replied simply with a shrug and a smile.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked worriedly and Damon reached for his phone as it began to ring and stood from his seat.

"Yep, but you're too absorbed with your suicidal tendencies to notice." He looked back at her as he answered Alaric's call, "What?" he spat coldly.

"_Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."_

"What? Why?" he interrogated as his worry wall blocked over.

"_Some girl from Florida Showed up on the Lockwood's' doorstep looking for mason."_

"What girl?"

"_I don't know, but she's sure got everyone in a tizzy."_

"That's not good. Where are you?" he asked his drinking buddy down the phone.

"_I'm at the grill."_

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and turned back to Elena and Jeremy. "Change of plans. You baby-sit." He pointed to Jeremy.

"What about jess?" Jeremy asked flopping down in Damon's previous seat and resting his head on Elena's lap.

"She's coming with me." he shrugged "Hey, you know, you should get out, Enjoy the sun. Oh, wait. You can't." he whispered teasingly. Elena threw a pillow at him but he ducked dodging it smoothly making Jeremy scoff a laugh before being rolled off Elena's lap in return.

As Damon walked down the drive way jess was walking up it, only to be spun back around as held her hand turning her on her heel.

"And were leaving." She countered as he pulled her to his car. "Why are we leaving?" she asked making him stop and turn to her.

"Well some girl from Florida showed up looking for mason, got everybody suspicious so now were going to meet rick at the grill." He concluded and she nodded with a shrug before getting into the passenger's side.

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked as he drove them both to the grill.

"Took Stefan a little care package. Granted he didn't take the bunny blood I almost failed to get because of Kathrine." He replied in annoyance.

"You should have woken me." she turned to him as he looked over her attire and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Well you were sleeping." He turned to her as he pulled up outside the grill and removed his seatbelt. She followed him to where Alaric sat, each taking a seat for themselves.

"Hmm. Mason's mystery woman." He commented seductively and jess gave him a hard and questioning glare with her arms folded over her chest unamused. He sent her an innocent smile and kissed her cheek keeping his hand on her waist.

"Where is mason, anyway?" Alaric asked turning to his friend.

"Decomposing in his truck." He chimed cheerfully.

"Wouldn't hurt for you to be a little sensitive about It." jess grumbled and he frowned at her. The group turned back to the mystery woman.

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Damon turned his head to the hunter and gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Alaric. But we should definitely find out." He pulled a small baggie from his pocket and shook it a little, Alaric and jess shared an uneasy glance.

"And what is that?" he asked a Damon handed it to him with a smirk.

"Wolfs bane."

"So what's the idea?" he asked and jess smiled.

"Well damon has a certain charm that is pretty irresistible." Damons hand raised up her dress slightly at the comment. "How about saving the damsel in distress from the town _drunk?_" she emphasised on the word drunk as she smiled at Alaric making him sigh.

"Why do I get to be the drunk?" He grumbled standing from his stool and making his way over to the young wolf.

"You sure?" Damon asked turning to her with a frown.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've asked you to do something like this. Be careful" She warned. He planted a kiss on her lips sweetly before leaving to go flirt tapping her leg lightly.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Alaric walked over to me after doing his part and sighed.

"May take longer than we expected." I nodded with a frown.

"She is werewolf, what if she can smell it?" I asked and he turned to me and gave an incredulous look before turning back to Damon. "Look, I'm gonna go, I have plans with Jeremy. _Please_ make sure he doesn't do anything to upset the pretty little puppy?" I pleaded and he nodded as I stood.

* * *

"Hey, look." He pushed the book to me and I frowned now being able to understand the Russian dialect. "Turns out Eliza kinda was a gilbert." I looked over to the book with a frown as it told the history of Eliza's family.

_in 1370 I gave birth but out of wedlock and the father didn't know of the problem at hand as I kept my distance, so my sister ,Alyona, and her husband took in the child as I was cruelly forced from the family home. In shame-with nowhere else to go I left the Romania town of Tulcea for Bulgaria where I later met Katerina petrova in 1491 before forming alliances with rose-Marie and Trevor in england, whom I had turned at their will._

I read through the book and translated it into English as I read aloud for Jeremy to understand.

"She had a child?" I asked Jeremy who shrugged.

"Keep reading." I scanned the Russian dialect before I continued.

"_After 21 years of tracking down my child me-_"I frowned looking up at Jeremy who urged me to continue. "_Found that my son's wife had given birth. Not wanting the cursed hybrid nature to continue I did the only thing I could have done, I killed him. Though I could not bring myself to kill the innocence of his child._" I gulped.

"Keep going." He urged.

"_I allowed my grandchild to live through the years and once I found my grandchild, she too had a child, I killed her, allowing the cycle to continue throughout the ages_." I finished.

"There something about how she became a gilbert, it's somewhere there." he pointed to the book and I continued to read through in my head.

**Flashback:**

_Eliza sat in her chambers as she continued to jot her life down in the Alkaev book that had been passed down to her before she moved from the small town Tulcea. _

'_Due to the help Katerina gained from myself, she pledged her loyalty to me, following my every move to the grandchildren of the Alkaev line, killing them and waiting out the next born. _

_Arriving at mystic falls I did something that proved my foolishness, I fell in love with Damon Salvatore. Every day I had wondered if he too were out for my blood but my compulsion proved to me he was not. _

_In my distraction I failed to kill my grandchild as I once again became burdened with the likes of a child. I wanted nothing more than to keep it but I knew I would only be putting the child in danger. Kathrine had helped me to get rid of it before participating in my scheme to make damon and the town of mystic falls believe I were killed by Kathrine and I were a gilbert, sister of Jonathan gilbert, by concentrating my compulsion that passed through both vampires and vervain by the words of what little gypsy magic I held dear to me.'_

_placing down the ink quill and securing the book in place under an a jumble of rocks by a brick wall outside in the forest before she made her way to the tomb where she was to meet Kathrine but instead was met by Giuseppe Salvatore. He unexpectedly jabbed her with a syringe that held concentrated vervian and dragged her in with the rest of the vampires. _

"_To think I trusted such a monster." He whispered into her ear before leaving._

**Present time:**

"Jess!?" Jeremy shook her by the shoulders. Snapping back to reality she felt a drop of water fall from her nose but as she wiped it she noticed the water had an enchanting smell and the familiar colour of red. "What happened?" he asked wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I don't know. I saw what happened to Eliza. I know." He frowned at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Tilt your head." he ordered and she complied as he pulled her into the bathroom that he shared with Elena.

"She didn't get to finish, she didn't kill the next born who was married to a gilbert. The line continued." She shrugged holding her head up as Jeremy cleaned her nose.

Both their heads turned as someone nocked on Jeremy's door. They both moved to the door and was met with Elena, though Jess couldn't see who it was, but she felt he presence of a vampire.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked as his sister stood outside the door.

"What happened?" she asked and Jeremy shrugged as they both looked at Jessie.

"I'll tell ya later." She replied recognising Elena's voice.

"Um, Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." She informed and Jess felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked over to Elijah after Jeremy left and stiffened.

"That's a wise choice." He informed and smiled at Jessie. "Pleasure to meet you again Jessika." She snarled at him unappreciatively.

"What do you want?" Elena asked a little more scared then Jess.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat. You I especially need to talk to though id prefer it at a time no one else would be listening in." he informed and Elena led them all to her bedroom where Jess flopped onto Elena's bed.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." He informed glancing about the nooks and crannies about.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked getting straight to the point.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists along with a alkeav gypsy, There'll be a line of vampires eager to take you both to him, And I can't have that.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena questioned further.

He pondered for a second before answering. "Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So what is your goal exactly? Fry us for your own entertainment, make us into tomato juice?" Jessie asked with a little ore fear than before. "Virgin sacrifice, 'cause you know I won't be much help." She added, her blue eyes going wide with concern.

"No virgin sacrifice needed. Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena asked casually.

"Not anymore." He shook his head at her.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use us to draw him out." She clicked onto his idea.

"Wait what!?" jess shot up in a seated position and glared at the original that was seated by the window.

"Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." He retorted to Elena before looking over at Jessie. "And you, I will need for you to make sure she stays out of harm's way as well as yourself."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked getting more and more confident by the second.

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to class right now. Or tell in you-"he pointed at jess. "That you are having those nose bleeds and are craving human's food because it is a full moon and tonight is the night that you will become half human. Instead, I'm here, and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." He completely passed the fact that he just mentioned that jess will become human tonight.

"What kind of a deal?" they both asked together. He rose from his seat.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, Stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, the three of us shall draw Klaus out together, and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed." He told them both.

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him." he replied with most confidence.

"Just like that. No offence buddy but Damon staked your ass and you are still alive so if he's more powerful than you how you gonna kill him?" jess added.

"Just like that. I know how to kill him. I'm a man of my word, Jessika." He assured her positively "I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena interrogated unconvinced.

"Yeah, what about that?" jess piped in.

"You know, I notice you have a friend, bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. Though her cousin Aaron shows no such sigh." He concluded and for that jess was relived he didn't know about azz. "I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." Elena nodded her head and crossed her arms like a brat.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you both. So do we have a deal?" he stepped closer to both girls.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena added.

"We're negotiating now?" he questioned, she just shrugged.

"I want your witch to get Stefan out the tomb."

"But leave Kathrine in, compel her or something." Jess added with a confused look. "Then we have a deal." She extended her hand to him and he cautiously looked at it before accepting it.

Jess followed him out the house telling Elena she'd be going back to the boarding house, but in truth she followed Elijah, making sure he kept their word. She waited just shy of the church ruins before she tackled Stefan to the ground when he came out.

"Jess?" he asked and she stood, straightening her dress out and helping him up with a hand.

"Sorry. I just need to clear something up." She informed making him frown. "I sorry." she shrugged plainly.

"For what?" he asked stepping forward.

"For your feelings for me. But you need to know, you love Elena and she loves you. That is something you have no doubt over. What I'm trying to say is don't throw what you have for Elena out for some stupid small feelings you have for Me." his eyes met his feet.

"That's my problem the things I feel for you, even the word big is small." She took in a breath.

"But you don't love me like you love Elena." She concluded. "Just do what is right unto you." She nodded to him before receiving a text.

_-come back home I'm worried about you xx- D_

She rolled her eyes before answering Alaric's call.

"_We have a problem, Damon pissed off Jules."_ She sighed and rubbed her head

"I knew it! Damn it. I gotta go sorry Alaric. Thank you." She put the phone down and turned to Stefan.

"Look I gotta go home so it all depends on you now buddy." She patted his shoulder before speeding home though she only got so far before her arm was yanked pulling her to the side.

"Give me your hand." The strong British accent of Elijah soothed her a little.

"Why?" she asked untrustingly.

"Because I'm trying to help you." She hesitantly gave him her hand just in time for him to slice it open.

"What the hell?!"She yelled at him. He took a tube and placed it beneath her hand, allowing the blowing blood to fill it.

"Trust me." he held both sides of her face. "Don't speak of this to anyone, just know it's going to help you." She nodded.

"It's going to help Me." she mimicked robotically before he left and she continued to walk back to the boarding house.

As she turned the handle on the door she walked forward but head met door as she expected it to open.

"Ouch." She groaned lightly. The door swung open to reveal Damon. "You locked me out." She mumbled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeh well-"

"Alaric told me you dumbass." She hit his shoulder walking into the parlour noticing rose seated patiently.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon spat as he placed a hand on jess' shoulder, glaring at rose.

"Well, you don't answer your phone and Jessie doesn't have one." She stood from the couch.

"About that, you owe me a phone." Jessie whispered up to him and he rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." She responded taking a step forward.

"Just admit it. You don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena." She walked closer to the two with determination. "I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know she had a death wish. But I called you. I tried to make it right, ok? I'm sorry, both of you." She explained looking back and forth between them. "And I-I have nowhere else to go." She concluded shyly with a small laughed.

"There's nothing here for you, rose." Damon moved past both the women over to the liquor.

"Well, then-" she had no time to finish as smash was heard and they all jogged through the hall way to where the commotion was coming from. A hole in the window explained the crash. Damon got a sword from the wall nearby and they all frowned hearing a growl.

"Damon!" Jessie shouted as she pushed Damon out the way of the wolf, before it could get anywhere near the two rose tackled it to the ground and screamed as it took a chunk out of her shoulder. Damon and jess stood before moving over to the wolf. Damon jammed the sword into its ribs and it scurried away. As soon as it did so jess dropped to her knees besides rose and help her to sit up, examining the wound.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked standing behind jess.

"It hurts." She replied as she looked at it for herself.

"It's healing." Jessie added as she watched the injury begin to close.

"I thought a werewolf bit was fatal." She began to cry and jess pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"It's not. You're gonna be ok." She hushed into her ear soothingly. She helped rose up. "Why don't you go shower? You can borrow my kimono." She reasoned and the old vampire nodded and smiled lightly wiping her eyes before moving upstairs.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked worriedly scanning her body for any injuries. She nodded and let him pull her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault." She pulled back.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to rose." She told him and he nodded brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"I will. I love you." He took her face between his hands before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm gonna kill ric, I told him to make sure you didn't piss her off." She scoffed. "What help that was." He pulled back from their embrace and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he apologised. She shook her head at him and smiled.

"I love you. Even when you make horrible decisions. But Jules came her for you Damon, what would have happened if rose didn't save your ass?" She moved the hair from his face and smiled. "I better go check on rose." She hushed and he nodded before kissing her, their lips melting together. "Won't be long." She gave him a small peck on the lips before accompanying rose.

* * *

"Thanks." she smiled and jess shook her head.

"No, thank you. Granted you almost got my sister killed but you tried to resolve it and you saved Damon and me tonight, so here." She handed her a kimono and some pyjamas.

"These are a little too small." She chuckled handing her the pyjamas back.

"I'll let you do what you need." She turned and left to go sit with Damon downstairs.

* * *

As Damon sipped on his drink as he sat with Jessie curled up on his lap asleep rose came into he room looking for Jessie and gave an understanding nod as to why she didn't find her sooner.

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." He informed taking a sip on his drink.

"So, it was Jules, The other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." he explained handing her a drink.

"All's well that ends well." Was her only response.

"You all healed?" he asked and her eyebrows knotted together,

"Yeah."

"Rose, uh…" he pondered a way to word his thoughts. "I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up To keep vampire's away." he suggested.

"Lucky me." she mumbled lowly. Their heads turned to Jessie as she stirred.

"Damon?" he looked down at her as her eyes opened.

"Let's go to bed." She nodded and slowly stood up. Rose stood up too in determination to help.

"Like I said before, I'll help you both with Elena and yourself." Jess smiled and pulled the pixie haired woman into a hug but pulled back as she hissed in pain. "OW" she breathed and jess frowned pulling the silk down off her shoulder.

"Oh, my god." Jess breathed and looked over to Damon I worry. "I'm sure it'll heal. You just need rest… and blood. Lots of blood." She added smiling at rose. "Damon could you go get a few bags please?" she asked and he nodded speeding form the room but was back within second handing them to rose.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go to bed." She replied with a small hint of fear hitting her voice. As she left Jessie was about to the hit the floor but Damon caught her. He sped her upstairs with concern as blood began to pour from her nose and random cuts and bruises appeared from out of nowhere all over her body.

"Jess? Jess!?" he yelled as he held her head back to try and stop the bleeding.

Her eyes snapped open as she sucked in a breath and the marks amongst her body disappeared.

"Jess?" he asked making her look at him. "What the hell?"

"I'm ok-tired but ok." Was her simple words Damon sighed with relief as he stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"You scared me." he hushed and she cupped his face as he hovered over her.

"sorry." he sighed and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before yawning widely.

"Go to sleep." He cooed and pulled the blanket over her as they both cuddled closer to one another.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I have no idea what just happened but it scared me, it was almost like the time bonnie channelled her for the power, but stronger somehow. I'll mention it tomorrow but right now were just tired.

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? why did Elijah need Jess' blood? Guess we'll find out soon. **

**Please Review! I love it when you do and it gives me motivation to write. I can't writ if I don't think I'm doing any good :(**

**Check out my profile for Jessie's outfit and i also have a new Damon/OC story so please check it out! :D**


	36. The descent

I woke up to the screaming of AC/DC coming from the kitchen. Ahh, Damons cooking breakfast.

"_Cause I'm back Yes I'm back Well I'm back Yes I'm back!"_ I laughed at Damon flipping pancakes. He danced over to me pulling me over to him and picked me up. "_Oh yes, let's go. Gigolo. Oh yeah, yeah, give it up. Yeah-eah-eah, give it up"_ I grinned as he moved back over to the pancakes pulling a rock star face. The funniest part- he can't cook pancakes for shit.

"Damo-" he put a finger to my lips as thunder came on the track. I rolled my eyes as he mouthed the words.

'_There was no help, no help from you. Sound of the drums. Beating in my heart. The thunder of guns. Tore me apart. You've been, Thunderstruck' _I chuckled at him kissing his lips lightly as he mouthed the words. "Noo!" he yelled as Stefan turned the CD player down.

"Just maybe a little loud. You woke me up." He commented and I sat at the table as Damon placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I took a bite while they bickered over the whole, _'oo-oo why can't you play bon jovi?' _I spat the breakfast back out and cringed shaking my head.

"No, no. just no. I'm sorry Damon. You can cook anything but pancakes." I gagged as I stood up putting the whole plate in the bin and shaking off the foul taste.

"Thanks babe." He dead panned. He smugly took a mouth full of the pancakes before giving a distasteful look and spitting it out himself and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. "You," he pointed to me as I scoffed another laugh. "Cook pancakes from now on." He said seriously.

"Oh, no I'm not going to be you're cushion every time you can't do something or get your own way." I warned but he plummeted his face between my breasts.

"You sure told him." Stefan pointed and I glared at him.

"yeah." I responded plainly waiting for Damon to move, but something told me he wasn't going to so I turned to Stefan. "So did you speak to Elena last night?" I asked and he shook his head before laughing.

"I'm sorry I just can't while he's like that."

"She's comfortable" he said into my breasts as his arms tightened around my waist and his hands moved up my pyjama top.

"I didn't quite get that." Stefan mocked putting a hand to his ear. I lifted Damons head and he groaned before resting his head on my chest.

"So, is my sister going to want to tell me how much of an ass you are when I see her today?" I asked and he shook his head and I could faintly see him smile and blush. "Yes! You slept together!" I yelled.

"gag." Damon commented and I chuckled.

"Hey, stelana's back." I commented and Stefan gave me a weird look.

"Stelena?" he questioned and Damon stood straight.

"yeah, elena-stefan" he mashed his hands together.

"And you know this how?" he looked at Damon disbelievingly.

"I sat with my girlfriend through buffy the vampire slayer, what do you think?" he asked blankly and I grinned.

"I'm turning him into a fan girl" I smiled kissing him sweetly.

"I'm leaving now." Damon waved him off carelessly as we continued to kiss.

* * *

"hey." Elena smiled handing me a Starbucks iced café mocha and I took it gratefully.

"So… did you guys have sex this morning when you were upstairs for like an hour?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"You spend way too much time with damon." She commented and I shrugged taking a sip of the mocha before falling to my knees with the worst burning pain imaginable as I coughed my guts up.

"Fuck Elena!" I yelled getting back to my feet.

"Sorry, it's just now we know any vampire can compel you… Stefan's on it too." I sighed moving past her. "Wait where are you going?" she asked and I made my way upstairs.

"To go check on rose, I left her with damon." I said whiningly not wanting to ever burn my throat like that again. I rubbed my neck and entered the room where Damon was filling rose a glass of blood.

"You know, if you're going to be maudlin, I'm just going to kill you myself. Just to put me out of your misery." I hit his arm sharply.

"Damon!" I scolded and sat next to rise and carefully putting my arm around her.

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." He brushed it off and I looked up to him.

"Just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." She laughed lightly.

"Well, according to legend, which is a notoriously unreliable source Drink up. Blood heals." He handed her the glass and she took a small sip.

"Yeah. It does feel like it's working." She nodded slightly and I moved over to Damon.

"Let's have a look. Come on. Let me see." He gently pulled my kimono from off her shoulder and we both cringed a little.

"How is it?" she asked. Damon and I glanced at each other.

"Definitely Better." He said hesitantly. "Right, Elena?" he asked ad we both shot her a look that said _'if you don't tell her it's ok, I will kill you'_

"Um It's not bad." She nodded causing rose to turn and face her.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked me practically a whisper.

"He left. I need you to talk to him." she informed as Damon poured more blood for rose and I turned from Elena as the hunger overwhelmed my facial features. Damon soothingly rubbed his hand on my back. "He's convinced that he has to find Isobel. But I think that's going to upset Elijah." She informed.

"No can do. I'm with Stefan on this one." He held my hand and pulled me with him out the room.

"But if you could play nurse for a little." He said lowly placing the blood bag down.

"It's not necessary." Rose piped up.

"It is necessary." Both Damon and I spoke at the same time.

"Elena's a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist." Damon responded as we both walked out the room before hearing Elena's voice,

"Damon." We both turned. "Is she going to die?" she asked in a breath.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection. It's getting worse." He whispered back.

"Like poison?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field." He held his arms out in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." she breathed.

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies, the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Both Elena and I screwed or faces up.

"Put her in our room." I ordered and she nodded before I followed after Damon.

"damon." I turned him to face me as we left the house.

"What? Were supposed to act like there's actually hope for her?" I sighed and rubbed my head.

"No, but sometimes you could real dick about things." I walked to my own car.

"Where you goin'?" he called holding his arms out.

"To go get in touch with Eliza, she should know rose is dying." Before I could open the car door Damon pushed it shut again.

"You are NOT speaking to Eliza." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Why because you don't want your ex talking with your current girlfriend?" I asked crossing my arms. "Like it or not-"

"not." I sighed at his blank response.

"Look I know you're upset about rose-"

"I'm not upset!" he sighed. "I'm sorry." he breathed out and I looked down.

"Yes, yes you are because she is dying, you want her gone so you don't have her weight on your shoulders." I summed up and he turned from me getting a call. "No! Don't you dare pick that up!" I yelled at him and he pinned me to the car.

"You wanna go find Eliza?! Go find her. But if she hurts you, I'll be the first to kill you both." I stood in shock as he punched the side of my car leaving an obvious dent and left. For the first time in my life I was actually scared of Damon.

"Trouble in paradise?" I quickly wiped my eyes of the tears that had fallen. "You told him yo can get pregnant didn't you?" she sighed and I just did the best I could to ignore her.

"What do you want?" I asked sniffling.

"Just a second ago you were going to call me. Where is she?"

"Mine and Damon's room." Eliza nodded brushing past me. I sighed getting into the car and driving to the place I could leave all my troubles behind me.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Just as rose pounced on Elena she was pushed back off, held to the wall as she struggled.

"Go, now!" Eliza yelled at Elena who visibly frowned to how her sister was so strong. "Now!" she yelled and within a second Elena was up and running, locking herself in Stefan's room. "Rose!" she yelled. "Shh, hey look at me!" she hushed her hysterical friend.

"Eliza? Where's Trevor?" she asked tiredly.

"He's gone rose. To go get some blood." Eliza assured making rose nod, she thought it best that her friend didn't know the man shed been running with for 500 years was dead.

"I'm hungry." She cried out.

"I know, Trevor will be back." She nodded and let roses head fall onto her shoulder as she soothed her hair.

"He's taking too long, I'm hungry now!" she screamed like a bratty child.

"Ok, ok. Well go and get something once the sun goes down, ok?" she asked and rose nodded clutching to her friends shirt.

* * *

_I sat by the falls, watching the water…fall. I chuckled lightly. _

"Fall-fall" she spoke to herself with a lazy smile. She drifted back to reality a little bit as her phone rang.

"Jess? I… Eliza's here but they-"

"Chill big sis." She laughed at Elena's panicking state.

"Are you- are you high?" she asked down the phone n a pissed tone. Before jess could respond Elena ended the call.

* * *

As Elena made her way through the house she was on high alert for anything, except for Damon being a couple feet from her when she turned around. She gasped as he looked at her confused and looked at jess standing behind her also.

"You ok?" he asked to a startled Elena. "Where's rose?" he asked scanning the surroundings

"I don't know." Elena breathed raking a hand through her hair and he looked over to Jessie.

"Any idea?" Elena turned on her heel.

"Wait, you were… high. And you-"

"Wrong doppelganger idiot." She spat before being pinned to the wall.

"Where Jessie?"

"What so you can kill us both if I laid a hand on her? Please I was already here." She scoffed. "Word gets around when your best friend is dying of a fatal bite." She crushed Damon's wrist.

"So where is she now?" he asked snapping his wrist back in place with a low wince.

"I don't know I went to go get blood, I got back and poof. You're gonna help me find her of I will find Jessie and kill her myself, finish what I started." She rolled her eyes scanning the hallway.

As Damon's phone rang Eliza's eyes snapped to his phone as he answered it.

"Liz?"

"_Can you get down to the school? It's kinda urgent."_ Eliza smirked before whisking off into the darkness.

* * *

"Rose Marie." Eliza warned and rose's head snapped over to her. "Have I taught you nothing?" she asked and like in a trance she dropped the young woman's body.

"What the hell happened?!" Damon roared and Eliza groaned as she tackled him but he was able to hold her to the floor.

"It's me. It's damon." He soothed as she thrashed under him.

"Rose!" Eliza yelled and her friend began to calm before she looked over to the dead woman lying on the floor.

"Did I do this? No! I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anybody." She cried out and Damon allowed Eliza to take over and he watched heart broken.

"I know, I know." Eliza nodded stroking her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she begged looking at Elena.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon called.

"No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long! Oh, make it stop! Please, make it stop! Oh, make it stop!" Eliza picked held either side of her friends face.

"Вы собираемся быть в порядке . мы собираемся Дэймона Сальваторе , и вы будете расслаблены ." (You're going to be OK. we're going to Damon Salvatore, and you will be relaxed.) Eliza compelled with her fingers pressed in her temple. Moving from her friend and allowed Damon to pick her up and carry her home.

"You, call Jessie. Find her and sober her up." He ordered to Elena over her shoulder who nodded after picking up the make shift stake.

* * *

"Jess!" Jeremy hit her sister around the face eventually waking her up. "here." He handed her a bottle of water and a banana. He stood up moving over to Elena.

"I've never seen her like this." Elena commented watching her sister eat.

"Yeah, well she only gets high when she's pissed or upset." He informed knowing all of his twin's ins and outs. "She'd get over it if she has blood I guess." He shrugged helping her into Elena's car.

"I'll get her some." She assured with a nod. "Thanks jer." He nodded and kissed his twins head.

"I'll see you at home ok?" he asked taking jess' car back to the Gilbert household.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life. I never have." Rose commented noticing Elena's and Jessie's presence.

"You shouldn't be here. Neither should you, you're half human." Damon commented pointing at Jessie.

"So is she but I don't see you kicking her out." She referred to Eliza and move over to rose, bumping his shoulder in the process.

"That's the worst part about death-the hunt. The need to kill. The thirst. Pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't mean to be evil. It hurts." Rose informed the group.

"Well, then stop talking about It." he spat out and Jessie glared at him as he turned his back on the women in the room.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care, but the minute he does, He runs away from It." she put her hand on jess' reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today." She looked at Elena.

"I know." Elena nodded from her place resting her hand on her chin.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared, but you have to do it anyway." Rose said urgently before being thrown into a coughing fit in Eliza's arm.

"Ok, shh." She hushed in her friend's ear.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she looked at both Elena and jess as they jumped to help.

"Us humans." Elena commented sarcastically.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"You can never forget it. What it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. You get the best of both worlds, don't take it for granted" rose said and I turned my head slightly hearing her words and noticing Jessie crouched besides the bed as rose talked to Jess.

I can't do this. I can sit and watch her have the opportunities I can never give her.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She finished and I closed my eyes for a second remembering what it was like to be human.

I pulled Elena back as rose began to gag and cry in pain.

"Damon," Elena called unsure as rose thrashed in Eliza's arms.

"Just go. I've got this." I assured and looked at jess' worried expression. "Go." I nodded to her and she looked down before kissing rose's head and leaving with Elena.

"Oh, my god! Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take this anymore, make it stop!" she sobbed loudly and I rubbed her back as she curled into Eliza's lap.

As she calmed down she eventually spoke as I continued to rub her back.

"Who'd have thought you'd be a nice guy?" she asked with a hoarse voice

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." I whispered back.

"You lie." She added and Eliza held her tighter and ran her knuckles over her face.

"Shh, shh. Just sleep. Just sleep." She cooed. As soon as rose's eyes closed she looked at me.

"Were going to give her peace, she deserves it." I nodded to her as she grabbed my hand and rose's and within seconds of closing my eyes I was sitting in a London field.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"_This was my favourite place to come as a girl." rose smiled as she and Eliza sat next to Damon in their periodic outfits._

"_Am I dreaming?" she asked and neither of the two responded with anything more but a shrug and a smile, in result she chuckled before exhaling with her head resting on Eliza's shoulder. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human." She smiled and Eliza held her hand._

"_Humanity's not all it's cracked up to be." Damon said quickly._

"_Speak for yourself." Eliza commented and he looked down at his hands fiddling with them._

"_I had friends. I had a family. I mattered." Rose countered._

"_You still do." Damon added looking at her._

"_You always will." Eliza added with a slight urgency._

"_No. But you do. You have eternity and a chance to build a family and you-"she looked over at damon, "You built a life with Jessie, whether you want to admit it or not, you have love. I spent 500 years just existing."_

"_You didn't have a choice." Damon shook his head._

"_You were running from Klaus." Eliza added nudging her friend._

"_There's always a choice." She whined. _

"_You know, you are ruining our perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." _

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damon's right you know." Eliza smiled and rose chuckled at her friend._

"_I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Will you both enjoy it with me?" she asked and they both nodded to her._

"_For a while." Damon commented._

"_Thank you- both of you." Damon frowned._

"_For what?" he asked._

"_The pain's gone." She simply answered pulling back feeling Eliza's tear fall onto her shoulder._

"_I'm glad."_ Damon whispered.

"_Will I see them again? My family?" she wondered brushing the stray tear form Eliza's face._

"_I think you will see whoever you want to see." Damon answered back happily as he hugged his friend._

"_That would be nice." She smiled. "Maybe I'll see Trevor, too. I'm not afraid anymore." She said positively pulling back._

Damon felt to his side and clutched onto jess' hand as he felt the bed sink next to him. She smiled lightly at him and pulled his head to rest on her chest. Eliza stayed with her friend's thoughts and her eyes remained closed. He sat upright as jess handed him the stake. She stroked his face before leaving quietly.

"_I'll race you to the trees." Rose challenged as she stood looking between her two friends._

"_Well, you'll lose." Damon replied surely and Eliza scoffed standing with her best friend._

"_I'm older and faster." Rose teased._

"_Not as old as me." she grinned._

"_Oh, you think? Well, I'm compelling this dream, maybe I'll cheat." Damon stood too_ _as he spoke happily_. Happy was not what he felt when he was clutching the stake in his hand outside the dream.

"_On the count of three. One…"_ Damon clutched the wood tighter as he waited for the last mark of rose's words. _"Two…"_ rose gasped and both rose and Eliza were pulled from the compulsion.

Tears rolled down both their face and Eliza leaned into her friend, gently kissing her head.

"будь счастлив" (be happy.) she spoke to her friend with a smile before standing and wiping her tears. "Look after jess, I may be a bitch and want to end my line, but she will forever be my family. You both love each other but if you hurt her I will kill you. You either wan her or not damon." She threatened to Damon. "I want her body once you've spoke with the sheriff, text me where." Within second she was gone and Damon sat in silence for a few minutes to gather himself.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I let Eliza's words sink in. yes, I love jess more than anything but it's the same reason I have to let her go. Rose's words clouded my mind so much that I couldn't care less if Eliza did kill me.

'_You can never forget it. What it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going._ _You get the best of both worlds, don't take it for granted'_

Then again I can't end it with jess. I was so hell bent on killing Kathrine I had no time to think about my humanity. Even when I met jess I was so preoccupied with her that it wasn't until she told me she could get pregnant that I've thought about humanity. Truth is that I've tried as much as possible to get her pregnant ever since and I just can't. Because I'm me, it'll never happen. She deserves unconditional love, and I can't give her the unconditional love of a family. My love isn't enough.

* * *

After talking with Elena the only words that sprung to mind is that I needed Jessie, and like magic she turned the corner.

"Are you ok?" she asked sweetly inching closer.

"No, no I'm not." I sighed and involuntarily a tear fell down my face. I backed away as she moved to hug me. She ran a hand through her hair as tears fell down her perfect face.

"I know. I knew you'd do this. Since rose was bit and I told you about that stupid book and everything in It." she sighed.

"jess-"

"I know." She kissed my cheek and I stared blankly at nothing. "I love you." She breathed before leaving.

I picked up the alcohol before launching it at the wall, and the same happened with the furniture until I decided I need a talk.

* * *

I lay in the middle of the road until a car stopped. And just as like they always have, they stopped.

"Sir, are you ok?" I groaned as the alcohol worked its toll. "What happened?" the woman asked shakily.

"I'm Lost." I sighed.

"And you're lying in the middle of the road?" she asked incredulously and I groaned again.

"Not that kind of lost. Metaphorically. Existentially." I blabbered on in my drunk state finally sitting up.

"Do you need help?" she asked warily and I looked over to the woman pulling out my trusty flask and taking a sip.

"Well, yes. Can you help me?" I asked taking another big gulp.

"You're drunk." She sated.

"No. Uh, well, yes, a little maybe." She backed away before moving back over to her car. No I need to talk!

"No, please don't leave. I really do need help." I begged and seeing she didn't respond I sped in front of her and compelled her,

"Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I." I whined "But it's all I got is trouble." I sighed before holding up my flask and taking another drink of the bitter bourbon.

"Why can't I move?" she asked scared. I placed my hand on her shoulders.

"What's your name?" I asked drunkly.

"Jessica." I groaned angrily.

"Just fucking perfect." I grumbled. Jessica? Really?!

"Hi, Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one. But I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point!? It's not going to change anything. It's not going to make me good. Make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. What _she _wants me to be. I can't give her what she deserves." I execrated a sigh and braced my hands onto her shoulders. "This is who I am, Jessica." I stated.

"Are you going to hurt me?" the fear clear in her voice and evident on her face.

"I'm not sure. Because you you're my existential crisis. Do I kill you? Do I not kill you?" I asked stroking her hair before backing away a little.

"Please don't." she managed to rasp out.

"But I have to, Jessica. Because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That's my secret. But there's only so much hurt a man can take. And I let her go when I need her the most. She is human and I can't ever be, she can have kids but I can't give her that!" I said angrily.

"Please don't." she begged.

"Ok." I sighed and just let the tears fall. I'm so tired of relapsing the same thing. "You're free to go." Without another thought, she ran. I looked back and waited for the car door to open, before she could get in I buried my fangs into her neck and he was drained within seconds.

Just like Jessica, I let her go but I will get her back. I made a mistake letting Jessika go. But is it so wrong for me to want to be Jealous and angry for her having what we both can't have? I'm caught between two stupid choices and either one is just as bad as the other.

"_This is why I wanted to kill everyone in my god damn family, it pains me. I'm sorry." _I turned to see no one around but a transparent figure of Eliza.

Do I get Jessie back and know every day of my life I can't give her what she should have but just be selfish?

OR

Do I let her get on with her life, and spend every waking moment just regretting?

* * *

**I hate writing the break up scenes :'( but I honestly want- need this break up to last a long period I think. Can you review for me? pretty please with a cherry on top? I want to know what you guys think, can you answer Damon's question for me?**

**And i also have a new Damon/OC story :O :D please go check it out! Its called _'Forgive me farther, for I have sinned'_ Thank you 3  
**

** : Thank you for reviewing :) I think Elijah has something in store for Jess, maybe use it as blackmail but we wont find out quite yet. **

**NicoleR85: Thanks so much for reviewing, you're so amazing to review every chapter I apreciate it :D **


	37. Sorrowful drinking (Daddy issues)

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up with a wet pillow from my tears last night. I hate crying and I hate admitting I did but I've never felt so wrong or upset, but I know it's for the best. I stood up from the bed running a hand over my face.

I will never get over this, but I will act as though I turned it off. Like I always do when something like this happens.

I was taking a shower when I heard the news. Wrapping a towel around my waist I saw it was of course about the woman I murdered, I can't even say her name.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As I woke up my hair dried to my face from the tears and I sighed turning and scratching Ian before taking a shower.

I put on some workout clothes before going down stairs as aunt Jenna, Alaric and Elena stood with heir pissed looks. (Outfit link on my profile!)

"What the hell-"

"No allow me." I pushed straight past the three as I connected my fist with 'uncle' john's face earning him to falter to the floor. I walked past the smug and now happy faces as mine stayed blank as I moved over to the fridge where I grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'll be working out." I informed before leaving.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"Where's John?" Damon walked straight in as I opened the door. I can't believe he's acting like nothing happened.

"He's not here. He left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off. Not before Jessie gave him a right hook." I visibly saw him stiffen at jess' name, but it didn't break through his damn brick wall.

"Its public knowledge now?" he asked in a scowl, I just shrugged.

"Apparently." He moved closer to me.

"You ok?" he asked and I crossed my arms.

"Why don't you go ask jess that question?" He turned sharply and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do Elena?! I'm doing what's best for her."

"At what cost?" I scoffed as he refused to answer. "Fine." I sighed.

"He say what he was doing here?" he asked less friendly than before.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"You believe him?"

"No. I don't believe him for a second." I replied easily.

"I don't, either." He shook his head.

"Want are we gonna do?" I asked with a sigh, feeling helpless.

"Kill him."

"Damon-" Idiot.

"I'm joking." He turned around. If only he and jess were still together, she'd punch him into shape. "Ok. I'm a little serious."

"Damon!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" I scoffed at him making him roll his eyes.

"I don't believe that, if you were good you'd put my sister out of her and your own misery and just apologise instead of being an idiot." He sucked in a breath as anger flashed over him until he remained calm again. For a moment I was scared her hit me as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before relaxing a little.

"Look, I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father and I'm sorry I'm doing what's best for your sister." He walked out the door and I grabbed my jacket before running out after him.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." I announced simply.

* * *

"So, why did you and Jessie decide to end it?" I started as we drove to the grill.

"Because I'm not good for her Elena." He spat out. "Drop it ok? I want want to talk about it, and especially not with you."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey-"I lunged at him in desperate need of a hug as I cried heavily on his shoulder. "What happened?" azz asked and I pulled back with a sniffle. "Let's go inside and talk ok?" he asked and I nodded simply.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

With Elena bickering in my ear I couldn't even think, I just wanted to snap her neck, I almost did back in the car.

"Look who's here." I chimed.

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." Elena begged and I wanted to roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun." I smiled smugly.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man." This time I did roll my eyes.

"whatever." I smiled walking over to Alaric, john and Jenna, who scowled at me and glared. "John, buddy How you been?" I asked kindly.

"I've been all right, Damon. It's good to see you." I followed him over to the candles where he lit one for the deceased.

"So, John, rumour has it, you know a lot and won't say anything." I started as I moved to stand next to him as he threw down the box of matches.

"Well rumour has it you broke Jessie's heart but you don't see me complaining." I growled lightly and quickly calmed myself before I snapped his neck in front of so many people. "How do I know you can be trusted, Damon?" he asked completely brushing off the nerve he'd just stricken. "Originals can compel vampires, according to Stefan. That's why Katherine is still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there." I lit a match before blowing it out in his face.

"Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full." I informed smugly.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" he asked disbelievingly.

"It's an acquired taste." I shrugged. "I don't see that magical ring on your stitched finger," I leaned closer so I could whisper into his ear, "so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." I threatened simply.

"Now, is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." Bastard! I hate that guy.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Listen, I talked to Caroline this morning and… Tyler knows."

"Knows what?" I asked tiredly as I wiped my eyes

"That you, Stefan, Caroline and… the D word, are vampires." I groaned.

"He already hates me."

"And he knows that the 'D' word killed mason because of that lycanthrope, Jules." My head snapped up. "What?"

"What if damo-"

"I thought we weren't gonna say his name" Azz asked accusingly.

"But what if he does something stupid? I need a drink." Stood up grabbing my jacket. "I'm going to the grill."

"Want me to come too?" I shook my head kissing his cheek.

"I'm go, see you soon." He nodded and shared an embrace before I left.

* * *

"Vodka, now." I compelled and he complied. As I looked across the bar I wasn't the only one wallowing. Great, Damons here. I let my head fall on the bar and I looked up keeping a low profile as that news woman approached him. If he asks her out I will rip the bitch to fucking shreds.

"_I know you the news lady." _He shot out and she nodded.

Dumb blondes. Wait, I'm blonde. Damn it!

"_Yeah, Andie star. Nice to meet you."_ She smiled, smug bitch. I scowled lightly downing my drink. _"Can I buy you a drink, Damon?"_ don't you dare accept. I took the bottle of vodka from the bartender as he moved to refill my glass.

"_My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you."_ She nodded before he walked off to, Elena?

"_You totally blew her off."_ She commented.

"_I'm steering clear of all women at the moment. It's no secret that I love you sister." _He responded knocking back his drink.

Fucking idiot! Why the hell is he being so stupid?! He does know I love him too right?

I followed them both into the bathroom as I listened into their conversation about Tyler and Stefan. The first thing I did was punch Damon across the face.

"Damn it!" he hissed holding his jaw and I shook the half drank bottle of vodka in front of him with a smile.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Elena commented and he looked at me with a sorrowful look. I quickly turned my head from him over to Elena.

"What is this about Stefan?" I asked calmly.

"Are you really going to act like you didn't just punch me?" he asked and I turned to him.

"Are you really going to act like you broke up with me for no reason and that Andie woman didn't just hit on you?"

"I turned her down-"

"Guys!" Elena yelled at us both and I execrated a sigh.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked completely pissed off.

"Stefan was worried that you-"

"That I would what, what I would kill him? Of course. That's what needs to happen." my head snapped over to him in an instant.

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, - but just leave Tyler out of it, ok?"

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win."

"Are actually saying this? Why are being such a dick?!" I yelled at him and he turned to me.

"Why so you can go fuck him like you did mason." My mouth slacked open.

"So what do you care? You'd probably fuck the news woman just to get back at me anyway!"

"Do you mind?" Damon turned as john came into the bathroom while Elena stood in the corner and I took a gulp of vodka, beginning to feel the effects.

"What's going on?" he asked threateningly.

"Nothing." Elena and I both spat out.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He responded with in a second snatching my bottle from me.

"Well, guess what, John. Trust works both ways. Get out." Damon spat turning back to me.

"Look. We don't have time for either of your arguments. We need to get Caroline back." Elena urged and I sighed.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it. First dad duty ground your daughter. And your niece. Keep them here." As Damon left John pushed me back as I moved to follow him.

"Try and stop and me, I'll snap your neck, magic ring or not." I threatened and he backed own allowing me to follow Damon.

* * *

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me, I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness "So give us Caroline." He ordered simply.

"Let go of Tyler." She responded smugly.

"Give us Caroline. Light of full moon. It's not an even fight and you know it. We'll take you." He stated the facts.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She whistled and I scoffed.

"Seriously?! You have minions? A little over the top don't you think?" I asked coming into the clearing as the werewolves did.

"I thought john was keeping you at the grill?!" he growled at me.

"You don't control me and john defiantly doesn't control me." I bit back.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?" he spat in annoyance.

"I don't have to, you broke up with me remember?" I scoffed a laugh.

"Lovers spat over? Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." She ordered and the men around us inched closer. I felt Damon suddenly stiffen but I didn't exactly care as I was maybe just a little drunk, possibly.

"You heard her. Get over there now, Go." Damon whispered and I frowned when he pulled me closer to him clutching my hand in an order of protection.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" one of the guys asked and I silently begged for him not to-

"Uh, that'd be me." he pointed to myself and I face palmed my head.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." The wolf pointed to Damon but he just smiled hopelessly.

"We can take them." he assured us and I shook my head.

"I don't know about that." Stefan replied and I agree with Stefan.

"You, get the hell outa here." He whispered to me and I instantly missed his touch as he sped over to Jules. I stood behind a guy with a cross bow before ripping out his heart and taking the weapon for myself.

"Why can't you guys have guns?" I groaned. Before another wolf could stab Stefan in the back I shot an arrow at him and grinned as it impaled his head.

As Damon tackled another wolf I pushed him out the way as Jules shot at him and I groaned as the bullet entered my shoulder and another in my stomach. He leaned over me checking the wound and my eyes widening seeing the pathetic guy aiming at Damon's heart.

"Damo-"I was cut off but the groaning of the lycanthrope as he clutched his head.

Damon glance behind his shoulder before helping me up. Thankfully it was Elijah's witch, he ordered us to leave but as I stepped away he yanked on my hair and I hissed but he held his fingers to his lips in order to silence me, I simply nodded before letting Damon help me walk. What the hell?

* * *

As we got back to the boarding house Damon yanked the last bullet from my stomach making me growl in pain.

"Well don't be sweet about it will you?" I hissed but he just turned from me and got a glass of bourbon as per usual. I sighed and flopped back on the bed as he left the room. It wasn't long until I fell to sleep.

* * *

"You awake?" I groaned groggily and opened my eyes to see Damon nursing his feelings with bourbon.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"This-It's really messing with my mind." He sighed and leaned my head against the head board watching him as he refused to make eye contact with me. "I can never have you. I'm in love with you and it's driving me crazy. I'm a bad person, I kill without remorse and being around you- it changes Me." he sighed.

"Love does that, Damon. It changes us. You're not the only vampire in this world. I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't help how you feel." I responded lightly as I pushed the anger that raised within me from the frustration he causes me.

"You want me to be sorry? Is that it? Well I'm sorry I love you!"

"You're sorry you're in love with me?" I scoffed as it hit me like a knife, I moved to stand but he pulled me back down.

"My love isn't enough for you." He shook his head.

"Why? Why can't your love e enough for me? Why can't you accept the fact that I love you!?"

"Because I've never had or loved as much as I love you! My love with Eliza- fake, my flings throughout my 162 years- fake!"

"But this is real! You said so yourself. My love for you is real! I turned because I love you, I left my family and friends because I love you, if you don't believe that- I don't know how I can ever prove to you I love you just as much as you love me!"

I pulled my hand from is grasp as I finally stood.

"You're not the only one here who's having a hard time adjusting Damon. You're being so selfish in all of this, did you even ask how I was feeling? No, because I can pro create everything's fine, right? Well it's not. I can't spend an eternity I promised to have with you, with someone else or alone. Otherwise what's the point of living? Believe it or not I love you to my damn grave." I cried easily as the tears simply spilled from both our eyes. He moved over to me, keeling on the bed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he chanted as he kissed my tears away.

"Damon, stop." I responded but he refused as he kissed my lips and they quivered in order to not kiss him back.

"Please…" he breathed kissing me continuously as I cried. "I'm sorry." His tears fell on my hands as he held them tightly. "I love you." He reminded and I frowned seeing his amazingly blue eyes so sad. "please." He begged again kissing across my jaw and lips. I sucked in a tight breath as his hand moved to the elastic at my waist.

"Damon stop." I tried to pull back but being older than me it proved difficult.

"No, let me show you I love you." He breathed and I pushed him back snapping him to reality as the hot tears streamed from my face. "I'm sorry. Jess-"

"Don't touch me." I pulled my hand back from his reach.

"I'm so sorry." I saw the remorse spread across his face as his tears fell out of his eyes. "I'm sorry." he continued to chant and I hesitantly moved on the bed to him as I pulled his hands from his face.

"I know." I pulled his head to rest on my chest with a shaky breath as he continued to apologise. "Look at me." I ordered lifting his head up so his eyes met my own. "I know. It's ok."

"No, it's not. Nothing that I do is ok."

"Stop putting yourself down Damon. I love you." I added and he frowned at me.

"Why?" he frowned. "There is nothing good about me." he stressed angrily.

"Yes, there is. You just refuse to see it, but I can see it. You're a good man and I love you no matter what you say or do." I responded. As he moved to kiss me I turned my head.

"You hate me." he sighed and I looked at him as he stared at me.

"No, I love you. I just need time."

"To forgive me or to be able to let me touch you?" he asked blankly with a sigh. I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say. "right." he noted standing up and moving over to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked with a frown.

"I need a drink." I sighed at his obvious answer. As he left my head fell back and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**So I know this chapter wasn't as long but I honestly just wanted to get it done. Please tell me what you thought. **

**Please review, even if its good or bad I love the feed back and feel free to hand me any ideas :)**

**MayaVladkowski: Thank you for reviewing :D I'm so glad you liked it, keep em' coming :)**

**NicoleR85: As always a huge thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the last chapter and not long now until we meet klause :D so excited, I think hes gonna come and stir things up a little between Jessie and Damon... only time will tell ;)**


	38. Crying wolf

When I woke up Damon wasn't around. I took a shower and sighed feeling a presence.

"I'm just brushing my teeth, don't need to get all uptight about it."

"I'm not getting uptight." I stated clearly.

"Yes, you are because you want 'time' after what I did last night and I'm watching you shower." He added simply. Don't turn around.

"I know what you're doing." I confronted him.

"And what would that be? I've seen you naked a million times and it's just now making you paranoid?" I turned sharply.

"I am not paranoid." I snapped through the glass. "You're the one who wanted to break up, then literally begged me to stay with you. I told you I need time Damon." I shot opening the glass.

"I know and I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong, more than wrong. I just want you beck." he informed sadly stepping closer to me and I gave him a scolding look as I felt his boy heat radiating onto mine. "You're hot wet you're angry, and wet." He added as his eyes roamed over me and he took in a breath before walking from me. I sped in front of him and as we both leaned closer inches apart I pulled back with a frown making him sigh.

"I'm sorry." I sighed before pulling a towel around my torso and walking from him.

I pulled some clothes from the drawers for the historical society thing-y before moving into the room I always went into when Damon and I had a fight.

My dress was tight, one arm, black dress. It was easily accessible. I quickly downed a glass of whisky before leaving. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I'm leaving!" Jessie yelled up the stairs, with no answer she sighed turning around but collided with Damon chest.

"What? No good bye kiss?" he asked as he leaned forward. Before his lips could touch hers she put a single finger to them.

"Time damon." She sighed. He pulled back with a sigh of his own.

"I know. Worth a try." He opened the front door for her as she watched him with a sorrowful frown.

"I love you." She whispered quietly before storming off leaving Damon with a sigh just as Alaric made his way up to the other side of the front door.

"What's with you two?" he asked entering he house.

* * *

"She wants time because I... it doesn't matter, I was a dick as per usual. Come on." He sighed and Alaric stepped into the house as Damon moved further into the house.

"You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good." Elena informed placing down her bags while Stefan waited patiently by the door frame.

"Oh, that's great because I'm, uh I'm stuck."

"Oh, my god. You can't get in." Elena realised.

"Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside." He added waiting.

"Stefan, I can't."

"What?" he asked comically as he looked at her.

"My parent's left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She apologised as she moved closer to the opening of the house.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked before Elena's serious face broke into a smirk.

"Hold on, let me call Jessie, mom and dad left it to her." she informed as she picked her phone from her back pocket.

"_Elena?"_

"Yeah hi, I need you to invite Stefan into the lake house, you're on speaker."

"_Wait, held on a second, you're taking a romantic weekend at the lake house when I'm stuck here dealing with my problem with Damon?!"_ she yelled.

"Just please invite him in." Elena begged once more.

"_Fine. Stefan you're welcome to get your ass in the lake house."_ He stepped through the barrier.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked but only earned a sigh.

"_Whatever, just enjoy your weekend."_ She quickly put the phone down leaving Elena and Stefan to continue their time at the lake house.

* * *

"Mother-'F'ing bitch." Jess yelled just as Jenna came down the stairs of the gilbert home. "Did you know Elena and Stefan are-"

"yup." She commented fixing her hair.

"I need it way more than them. I'm so icing her out. Can we please go now? I want to get this over with."

"Ok, fine crabby." Jenna mumbled walking past her niece.

* * *

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked as Damon turned the corner.

"Good question." Jess frowned coming to her aunts side.

"Just joining the town's festivities." Jess nodded. An awkward moment passed between the three until Jenna poke up.

"Am I missing something?" she asked looking between the pair.

"I need a drink." jess stormed off and Damon moved into a different direction of carol Lockwood.

"Damon." She greeted smoothly and Damon greeted her in the same way just as happily,

"Carol." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What a surprise." She grinned back at her friend.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of mystic falls' founding families." She introduced sweetly and Damon hummed in agreement.

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon smiled tightly.

"No. Pleasure's mine." he responded taking Damons hand as they both shook hands.

"Girl what's goin' on with you and Damon? I thought you were-"

"I don't know what's going on. He broke down last night. I don't want to talk about it here." She responded downing her drink.

"You may wanna go easy on the drinks jess." She glared at him before turning back to watch Damon and Elijah converse.

* * *

"Having another moment?" Stefan appeared behind a snuggled up Elena before putting his arms around her and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6. I taught jess how to skip rocks and she'd tease Jeremy because he couldn't do it because of his arm, my dad taught me how to fish Right off the edge up there. So many memories." She reminisced happily with a sloppy smile. "Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, and our memories?" she asked just pondering thoughtfully.

"I think there are long conversations to be head about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." he responded, his voice hinting with hash reality of never to be.

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." Elena added with a raspy chuckle.

"Oh, we can open it. Whenever you're ready." He assured but she shook her head at him.

"No. I'd rather just be here now." He responded looking out at the beautiful view ahead.

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." He leaned closer to her before repeating the loving words to her, making her smile and holding him tighter.

* * *

"Hold on azz, I'll be right back." Jessie looked at Damon entering a room with the original. She moved quickly over to john and Alaric with panic crossing her perfect features.

"How would I know?" Alaric responded.

"Because you're his little helper." John responded smugly.

"If you say so, John." Alaric shrugged it off.

"What about you jess, know what your boyfriend's up to with an original?"

"How should I know, were…" she sighed not knowing what they are anymore, so she decided to skip that part. "He won't tell me anything, in fact I came over here to ask Alaric the same thing." She glared at the two men in front of her.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever." John let on as he and Alaric held each others glare.

"You're a dick." He responded with a small smile.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." Jess looked from the closed door back to john.

"Why john because he slept with two women you have now? First Isobel, now Jenna? Well newsflash grow the fuck up." She spat before moving over to the room Damon ad Elijah had left through and listened in on what she could.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked respectfully.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon responded simply.

"Where's Elena and Jessika?" Damon straightened a little.

"Jessika is not too far away, I won't let anything happen to her and Elena is safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem." Damon informed with his hands in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that." Elijah nodded.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome." He deadpanned seemingly losing his temper.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." Damon sat own as he watched the original closely.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena and Jessika safe and leave the rest to me." he replied not needing an answer before he turned away, damon quickly sped in front of him.

"Not good enough." He answered earning him to get pinned up the wall by his throat in a flash.

"What the hell are you doing?!" jess yelled/whispered as she entered the room in a flash to watch Damons hand being sickeningly twisted.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" he spat and jess sped to Damon side.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon responded with a tight rasp.

"Elijah, please, let him go." Jessie begged in a slight panic. Damon groaned loudly as Elijah stabbed a pencil into his neck and Jessie cringed moving to him in the instant he was let go. Pulling it out Jessie bit into her wrist as Damon clutched his neck.

"Silence. I'm an original. Show a little respect." The man pulled out a handkerchief and extended it to Damon, who snatched it from his hand before Damon clutched onto Jess' wrist that was held against his lips. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena and your girlfriend safe." Was his last words before leaving.

"Come on, were leaving." Jess sighed after Damon regained his strength from her blood.

"thanks." he sighed and she raked a hand through her hair.

"For what?"

"For stopping him from killing me… and helping me heal." She nodded and looked up at him as he towered over her small height.

"I'll go get Alaric." She informed before moving from their close approximately.

* * *

"Today was a bust." Damon grumbled as he sat in the arm chair while jess stood by the liquor downing multiple glasses.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric aske looking over to Damon who was watching jess closely.

"Sore."

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" he asked as he stood and took Damons glass.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Jess glared at him.

"Seriously?" she asked and he just shrugged.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info. I'm out of sources." Alaric informed.

"Wait, what dagger?" Jessie asked with a tight frown.

"Well, your uncle john came by yesterday and gave me a dagger with the ash of a tree that dates back to the originals. Its suppose to kill and original." Damon informed her as Alaric handed her the kit, her fingers ran over the apparatus.

"Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." By the time he'd finished he was already half way out the room.

"Good luck." Damon called after him.

"Do you really think you could kill Elijah with this?" Jessie asked as Damon came to stand behind her.

"I don't know." He responded taking the dagger form her hands and placing it down beside them on the table. All of a sudden a loud bang was heard from the hallway and they both shared look before following the noise in curiosity.

"Oh, my god." Jess breathed seeing Alaric breathing heavily with a dagger sticking in his stomach before he collapsed to the floor.

"Get out of here, now!" he ordered to her and she complied going to the one person she knew would help her like her did before.

A wolf jumped from nowhere before pouncing onto his back and stabbing him in the neck with a syringe that could only be filled with vervain. Damon sped from wall to wall, trying his hardest to remove the dog from off his back but he soon faltered to the floor as the vervain took its toll.

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." The wolf stood as Damon used what energy he had left to stabilise himself on his forearms.

"Grab that one. He's dead. Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again." A cocky Jules smiled at him smugly.

* * *

"Morning, sunshine." Was the words Damon was greeted with as he groggily woke up with chains hanging from him. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull…" Damon let out a loud groan as the wooden spikes imbedded into his neck.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules quipped as she entered the room.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Damon chuckled darkly as he waited for his strength to build. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, and someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Damon threatened with confidence as Jules stepped closer to him.

"This time, it will be you." and at her cue the man tugged on Damons chains earning a tight growl.

* * *

"I need your help." Jess stressed as she burst into the apartment of luka and his farther, knowing Elijah was there too.

Elijah stepped into view with a smile on his face.

"The lycanthropes have Damon, they want the moon stone. You have to help Me." she begged and Elijah stood nonchalantly as Jonas came into view.

"Only if you help me." He suggested and he held up a vial of her blood as she frowned at him.

* * *

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" suddenly she pointed a gun at Damon who didn't look fazed at all by her threat.

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get It." he answered and just as simple, Elijah stood by the door holding he moon stone

"You looking for this?" he asked before placing it by the alcohol before leaving it to stand on its own. "Go ahead. Take it." he shrugged but as soon as a wolf sped to it with a snarl, Elijah stopped him, ripping his still beating heart from his chest.

As another two ran for him he did exactly the same and let them fall to the ground. Damon gave a look of approval. While Jules sped for her life the guy who's into bdms crouched down and pulled his jacket over his head and back down again as Elijah moved to stand next to him.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah pulled the man up by the back of his collar. "You want to take a shot? No?" the wolf shook his head in fear. "Yes? No? Where's the girl?" Damon held his arms out in an unfamiliar motion.

"I don't know." He replied simply.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah stared down the man in front of him before snapping his neck. In an instant he was able to pull Damon free of his chains and he sat calmly.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" he asked and Elijah glanced at Jessie who came to stand in the entrance of the room. Elijah soon left taking the moon stone with him of course.

"I'm sorry." Damon apologised looking over at jess as she sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She sighed moving upstairs to go get cleaned off.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey." I greeted seeing Damon lying on the bed in the room I was sleeping in. he looked over to me and sighed heavily. My hair trailed water beads down the back of my legs. When my hair is wet it reaches just below my ass and it annoys me because my pyjamas are now wet.

"Were you on the phone to Stefan?" I asked and he nodded as I sat beside him at the bottom of the bed.

"You're staying in here?" he asked looking around the room and I nodded simply. "Brought you this." He produced a blood bag from behind his back and I took it from him with a thankful smile. "You ok?" he asked and I lay next to him with a sigh.

"I want everything to be rainbows and pony again." I looked over to him as he lay staring at the ceiling,

"It's your call." He responded looking at me.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked and he frowned at me. "You wanted to break up and last night you…"

"Because I can't live without you jess. I've never loved anyone like I love you. If I don't have you, I'll be miserable for the rest of my eternity." He responded and I was rendered speechless. I looked p ad sighed.

"I'm sorry." I smiled sadly and he frowned. "I fucked it up, being-" I scoffed before continuing me sentence. "Me. I hate it."

"I love you." He shot like a bullet to a gate.

"I love you too." I smiled sadly.

"Get some sleep." He ordered standing from the bed and I looked over at him as he hesitantly leaned down to place a kiss on my head.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

A sigh of relief passed through me as she let me kiss her head at least. I brushed the hair from her face before leaving to go get some sleep of my own.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short :( Please leave me a review because to continue the story I need feed back so I know that I'm doing a good job. what do you think Elijah has up his sleeve that has so much to do with Jessie? **

**ThisIsMeAndYou: Don't worry this is far from a OC/Damon/Elena fanfic. when it comes to fanfictions I don't know why but I hate Elena/Damon fanfics :/ So don't worry this is strictly Damon/Jessie. Thank you so much for reviewing. :)**

**NicoleR85: Don't worry I have everything mapped out for the originals :D I'm counting down the episodes until we get to kalus :D**


	39. Dinner party

I watched as Damon dressed before phoning Stefan.

"_What's going on?"_

"Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast with Jessie. Watched her dress-"he winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "Very relaxed." he finished.

"_That makes one of us."_ I frowned. Maybe Elena's finding shit from Stefan's past?

"I did hear one piece of good news though." He sat next to me, I know what's coming. "Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night." I sighed and slapped his hand that rested on my leg and he held his hands up in defeat before standing.

"_How do you know?"_ Stefan asked down the phone

"Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to…" Stefan finished for him,

"_Killing Elijah."_ I bit my bottom lip. What if it doesn't work? What will Jonas do with my blood, he could get revenge on me so easily.

"Exactly." He concluded playing with the dagger.

"_Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty."_

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger." He smirked and I stood up to stand behind him.

"_He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses."_

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises." He grasped my hand and twirled me so my back was to his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"_Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once."_ I snickered a laugh and Damon trapped my earlobe between his teeth.

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for the three of us."

"Oh, on the contrary, I don't think you've changed at all." I commented.

"Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day." He quickly hung up and I sighed taking the dagger from his hands.

"I'm glad you haven't changed." I smiled lightly.

"Actually-" he turned me to face him. I frowned as he held my hands and rested my head to his. "Close your eyes." I sighed but complied.

"If this is some 50 shades of-"he hushed me and I felt his ands stroke my face.

I frowned as I watched the scene unfold in my mind. It was back in the 1800s just after Damon and Stefan had turned. Stefan was so reckless, it was almost although he and Damon had traded lives over the past hundred years. Damon was so sensible, understanding.

As my eyes fluttered open I sat Damon's bright blue eyes staring into my own.

"I've changed jess, you just weren't with me to see the good Damon." I frowned as he sighed.

"I do see the good Damon." I smiled as I cupped his face. "I love you." I dragged out slowly before pulling his lips to my own. "You need to give yourself more credit Damon. You are good. I love you no matter what." I added and he smiled before kissing me again. "I've seen you when you're a bastard, and I've seen you when you're sweet, vulnerable."

"You're too good for me-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Stop. We've talked about this, you are good enough. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters." I ordered and he sighed with a nod.

"I love you." He kissed me sweetly before pulling back. His hands held my upper arms before his one hand caressed my cheek. I smiled up at him before holding his hand and pulling him out the bedroom with me.

"Let's go meet Alaric." I sighed and he nodded as he walked a little behind me, with his hand still in mine. We both grabbed our jackets before heading out.

* * *

Alaric filled us in of when he had his encounter with Elijah and Jenna. And cue Damon's interrogation….

"Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." He gave a tight smile.

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asked me and I nodded.

"Yup, pretty much do. Although he is kinda cute." Damon shot me a glare.

"Not as cute as me of course." I rolled my eyes.

"You sound jealous. Sound a bit jalousie?" I asked Alaric and he nodded.

"Yup, pretty much do." He concluded and we both shared a chuckle.

"whatever." He rolled his eyes and I turned his face to look at me.

"Oh, but you are hot." I pouted.

"Mm I know." He smirked with a pout of his own before he kissed me sweetly.

"This is too weird." Alaric whispered to himself.

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon grumbled with a disappointed look before both our eyes notice Jenna and Elijah. I watched Damon as he noticeably perked up.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." I kicked his leg but he only signalled a hello to them. "Hi." He greeted and they both moved over to us.

"Damon…" I whispered so only he could hear.

"relax." He replied giving my thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, guys." Jenna smiled.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon chirped and I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she nodded with a smile and she shot me a confused look motioning to Damon. I hung my head.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric informed and I shot him an apologetic smile which he returned.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." I suggested going by Damon's plans. My tone was fairly bitter and cold but I couldn't care less.

"Ooh, my sexy, amazing girl. Full of so many good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe? What do you think Jenna?" He inquired with his arm slung over his shoulders.

"You owe me." I whispered to me and I watched as everyone conversed.

"Anything for you baby." He whispered into my ear before kissing the shell of my ear and I sighed.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah commented and Damon just got happier.

"Great." He smiled before pulling me up with him to go _buy-_ yes, buy- clothes for Kathrine.

* * *

"Let's just hurry this up." I said grabbing the first pair of jeans I saw in Elena's size and a tank top. "Done, let's go."

"If I knew I'd be this easy shopping with you I'd do it more often." He smirked and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh trust me, I'm expensive to buy for." I informed with a sigh.

"Not a problem." He kissed my temple and I smiled.

* * *

"Why do we need to visit her again?" I asked as he pulled me through the tomb.

"Because we need to know if this dagger will actual work." I sighed before opening the bottle of blood we had bring for-

"Nuhu, that's for Kathrine." I glared at him as the veins throbbed under my eyes. His thumb glided across the veins. "Fine, tiny bit." He ordered and I smirked before taking a gulp before he took it from my hands.

"no fair, she only needs a little anyway!" he sighed and pulled me closer to him as we came to stand in front of a very old, desiccating Kathrine.

"Bribing sweetie." He chimed and I sighed. I watched as he crouched down to the bitch and waved the open bottle in front of her nose before he coached her through the drinking.

"I've come bearing gifts." He announced standing from his crouched position. "I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things."

"Yeah, we spent money on a helpless bitch, you should be very grateful." I spat as the bottle crushed under her grip.

"Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again." He smirked.

"What is it you want, Damon? Jessie?" she smirked at me and I grimaced.

"Guess whose back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert." Her eyebrows raised in almost fascination.

"Really. Why?" she asked coldly pulling herself to a stand.

"Says he loves his daughter. Wants to protect her and his very hot niece from Elijah and big, bad Klaus." He informed and I felt his hand go to the small of my back.

"Touching." She commented looking over at us both.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original." He informed.

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you." She spat coldly.

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do." He mused as she pulled the clothes form the hangers.

"Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever." She added.

"Sucks for you." Damon and I both said at the same time.

"How cute, finishing each other's sentences." She smirked at me but I didn't bat an eyelid. "Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it." she underestimates Damon.

"Can so."

"Can't." I rolled my eyes at the pair.

"How old are you? Five?" I asked in awe as I squinted my eyes at them both. "He can too. Even with a dagger-"

"And a little white oak ash? No." he asked and she turned to face us both in complete panic.

"If you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever." She stressed.

"You're really scared." Damon smirked and I smiled.

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll I'll help you kill Elijah or… or protect Jessie. Whatever you want." She begged and I scoffed at her.

"I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way." he recollected

"That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it." she begged.

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." He commented holding my hand and pulling me from her.

"I've told you nothing." She spat and we both turned to face her.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" he asked smugly and I smugly smiled at her.

"I'll come see you in a few hundred years, you know? To catch up." I smiled as I waved at her before we left.

* * *

"Tonight? Is that the best idea?" I asked as I was about to move into the kitchen to Aunt Jenna.

"perfect." I sighed and he cupped my face. "Hey? Don't worry. Do you trust me?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just don't die. You die, I die" I ordered and he frowned before kissing me.

"I love you." I nodded.

"Love you too, I'm gonna go talk to Aunt Jenna." I informed before moving past him.

"What's it with you and Damon, you were pretty icy at the historical society and now…."

"Yeah, well I love him and I can't live without him so… anyway, my turn to ask you the same thing, what's going on with you and Alaric? You guys are being pretty icy yourselfves."

"I feel like there's some tension. I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him." I scoffed.

"Fuck john." I spat and she hit my arm and I had to fake wince, damn humans are week. "Like what anyway?"

"Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Trust is the key to any relationship." I informed bumping her shoulder.

"And you trust Damon?" she asked and I nodded.

"With my life." I smiled as we continued to prepare the dinner. "I'll be back in a sec." I informed as I moved into the room where I had the shock of my life.

"Impossible! Alaric did you just turn down a glass of perfectly good bourbon?" I asked din horror as I took the glass from Damon for myself.

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna." He informed me with stress.

"Neither do I but-"

"Jenna's perfectly safe besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." I nodded as I moved to sip from the glass but Damon took it from my hands taking a drink for himself.

"Just a fact-finding mission." He repeated.

"Yeah." He agreed and I looked up at him.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way." All the way Damon was shaking his head. "Ok?" he asked.

"Scout's honour." He did some sort of salute thing before patting Alaric's arm.

"Oh, Alaric? I forgot to tell you, Jenna needs help with the wine. It's all in the basement find the oldest bottle." I smirked as Damon let his head fall onto my shoulder. He nodded before leaving to go help her.

"Why the oldest?" he groaned and I turned to him.

"Um, because I want to get drunk tonight. I don't exactly want to be sober for the death of an original." I informed and he hummed.

"Drunk sex is always fun, because then we get to play the game- _'ooh, what did we do last night?_'" he smirked and I rolled my eyes as I turned to him. He gave me a chaste kiss before moving over to a small oak chest a pulling out the dagger and ash.

"So when are we doing this?" I asked as he dipped the dagger in the ash.

"desert." He said happily and I moaned.

"But deserts the best!" I groaned out.

"Well, if you're good enough you can have two deserts." I hummed sitting on the table in front of him and pulling him into another kiss by the collar of his shirt.

"Or we could have desert right now?" I offered and he shook his head with a chuckle. "What happened to the Damon that would take me right here and now?" I asked huskily.

"Oh he's still here." He growled before tugging my panties from under my dress and I giggled into the kiss he had pulled me closer to himself. His index began to play at my clit and I moaned lightly in his mouth. "Here's the plan, you encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in in the kitchen with Jenna." I rested my head to his shoulder as his fingers pumped me earnestly and I moaned.

"fuck." I breathed as he pulled me closer. "Is that no- not- a little to-too sexist?" I asked in a stammer before biting down on my bottom lip and drawing blood.

"Or you could just leave Jenna on her own completely." He suggested and I moved my hips in time with his fingers as I breathed heavily.

Before I could scream out as he hit my sweet spot he pulled me into a kiss as his fingers continued to work their magic. My legs wrapped around his waist as I came closer to orgasm.

"fuck." I breathed against his lips.

I scratched at his shoulders as body spasm before I released all over his fingers and I let out a breath as he removed his fingers from my dripping core. He licked my cum from one of his fingers before offering up his other to me and I sucked at it hungrily. I watched as his head disappeared under my skirt and I jolted as he licked the remaining cum from my slick folds. He gave a coy smirk before pulling me into a kiss and humming lightly.

Just as we pulled back the bell rang at the door and I chuckled lightly as he smiled kissing my neck.

"I should go change, or at least go put on some underwear." I mused moving from him as he put my torn underwear into his pocket and the dagger by the alcohol and following me out the room as his hand laced with my own.

"John! Surprise Leave." Damon commented as john waltzed through the door.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." He commented with a smile.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John." Damon and I looked over to see Alaric had made an appearance. "It's just a friendly dinner party." He smiled politely.

"What he said." Damon added as Alaric left.

"I see you pair are back and-"

"Better than ever?" Damon asked smugly before I moved from his hold

"I'm gonna go change." I informed and he nodded before kissing me again.

* * *

As I came downstairs in some jeans and a nice top Damon smirked at me while john grimaced. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"You changed?" Jenna asked as the door bel rang.

"Fresh and clean." I smiled politely and Damon gave me a wink.

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna informed pouring the wine into Damon's glass.

"Hmm, do tell." He asked over to Elijah taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." I gave and understanding look.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna shed light on.

"Of course there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem. Rick back me up." I smiled and he nodded with a small smile back at me.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the…"

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughed slightly.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to Me." john commented.

"Well what's better than the inevitably unknown?" I asked with a smirk.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked over to Elijah who for a second seemed a little unsure on how to answer.

"You know a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." He reminded.

"Of course." Damon agreed and they both shared a small forced smile.

"Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." I smirked at Damon who shot me a wink as he rose from his chair.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric joked before everyone stood.

"Why don't you gentlemen take your drinks in the study?" I asked politely with a seductive smile.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah smiled and I smiled back to him. I watched as Jenna turned down Alaric's offer of help before I got a call.

"Stefan- slow down- slow the fuck down!" I almost screamed. My eyes went wide before I beckoned for Alaric to follow me which he did as we both burst through the doors of the room Damon was to kill Elijah.

"Sorry, you know what? We forgot desert" I laughed and so did Alaric. "Don't want to forget desert, it's the best." I informed importantly.

"Elijah, why don't we?" Alaric asked politely before he followed him form the study.

Damon gave me a pissed look and I pointed to the stake behind him urgently but he just held his arms out in aggravation. My eyes clocked sight of a pen and paper before I quickly scrawled on it. As he came to my side he took it from me and scanned it with his precious blue eyes before sighing and planting a hard kiss on my head.

We both made our way back to the table while Jenna went to go get desert.

"He, rick. I left my drink in the study, would you mind-"

"Not at all." He smiled to me and I smiled back. I shot him a quick text of what was going on while Damon pissed on john a little more.

_-use dagger on Elijah. Damon die if uses it. - Jessie._

I watched as he looked down at his phone and he shot me a quick nod.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon commented smugly and I moved up one seat closer to him.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus?" john asked.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Jessie." He pointed his fork to Damon. "I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." I stiffened.

"What I'd like to know is why I'm so-"I smirked as Damon and john jumped from their chairs in shock from Elijah's deafening scream.

Alaric placed the dagger on the table in front of Damon "Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." He ordered and Damon was just all too shocked to give any type of emotion.

"All right." he nodded before he and Alaric moved the original down to the basement.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Now, you said there wasn't going to be any violence." I smirked over to rick as we dropped the original on the dusty floor.

"Says the guy that did all the killing." I reasoned. Before I could leave Alaric pulled me back by my arm.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. It was Jessie's idea. Now, you can't lie to me like that." he pulled me back by my arm and I was unfazed by it. "Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." He ordered and I nodded.

* * *

"How very sneaky of you." I commented as I pulled Jessie into a kiss. God I've missed this.

"Oh, so you didn't realise me on my phone for two seconds? You did see Alaric look at his phone for two seconds?" she yelled/whispered. "You're welcome by the way." She sighed and I kissed her jaw.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly until my phone rang.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As I listened to Stefan's conversation with Damon my stomach plummeted before I ran back down to the basement with Damon on tow.

"Shit" I spat.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

As Elijah made his way into the home of Jonas he was greeted with the sight of the man with a frown at his presence.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I need you to find Elena, and start the spell. Now" he ordered.

* * *

As Elijah stood outside the lake house Elena came into view.

"They shouldn't have done what they did. Jessie was wrong." She agreed.

"The deal is off." Elijah announced simply.

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with."

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." She threatened as she brought a knife from behind her back.

"Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Catherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before promise me you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." She negotiated once again but it was no use,

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." She hesitantly brought the knife to her stomach before it plummeted through the flesh and cartilage of her torso with a groan. Elijah helplessly sped to the entrance of the home but was unable to enter due to the circumstances.

"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." He begged out with no choice.

"Give me your word!" she ordered.

"I give you my word." He agreed before she fell into his arms although within seconds the dagger was plummeted into his heart, allowing the greyness to for over his skin and the veins to crawl across his face.

"Little tip, don't pull the dagger out." Damon commented after Stefan had fed Elena his blood.

* * *

"What do we have here? A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon announced before standing at Jessie's side.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena asked.

"Pretty much." Damon concluded.

"Ok, then Good night. You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. Especially you, you're my sister." Guilt spread over jess face as she leaned her head on Damon's chest. "From this moment on, we're doing it my way." She ordered.

"That seems fair." Damon agreed and Elena gave a glare to Stefan and jess who also reluctantly agreed before she left.

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?" Damon asked.

"Please, prey tell." Jess added.

"I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way." He informed.

"Lexi?" he asked and Jessie's attitude perked up with a smile.

"Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan asked and jess sighed as he left.

"I'm going to bed." Jess informed before moving to the parlour to grab a drink.

* * *

"Jess, I thought you were in bed?" Damon asked as he moved into the bathroom.

"No I went to get a drink. You in the shower?" she questioned now in the bedroom as Damon stood in utter confusion, his smile faltering as Katharine stood naked in the shower as she turned to face him.

"Damon?" she asked again coming to join him in the bathroom and Kathrine turned. In a flash jess' hand was covering his eyes.

"Oh, hell no." Jessie groaned.

"Hello, jess. Hey, do you have a robe?" she asked innocently.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she growled lightly as Damon turned his whole body from her and to jess.

"How did you get out?" he spat.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off." She smirked and jess sighed.

"And you knew?" Damon clicked on with a pissed look.

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said to him, Damon. I'm going to help you with your little girlfriend. So How about that robe Jessika?" she smirked and jess walked Damon into the bedroom before grabbing her blood red kimono and throwing it at Kathrine before closing the door on her.

"Well isn't this perfect?" jess sighed collapsing on the bed and Damon did the same.

"If she didn't look like your sister-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." She ordered and he chuckled pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck.

"We missed desert." Jess smirked as she straddled Damon's waist. "And you owe me for saving your ass from the dagger." Damon smirked widely as she pulled his lips to her own in a heated kiss.

"Ohh, steamy." Kathrine smirked and jess sighed. Sitting upright with a leg either side of Damon's waist. In a second Damon had Kathrine pinned to the wall.

"Get out Kathrine, leave. You have no business here." He growled before pushing himself off her and moving away from her as she pouted.

"bore." She sighed before taking her leave. Damon threw his fist into the wall and jess jumped from the bed.

"Damon." She scolded walking over to him and looking back and forth between the dismantled brick and his bloody hand that he'd begun to heal.

"sorry." he sighed and she nodded.

"It's ok. Come on." She pulled him into the bathroom where she washed his hands free of the dried blood. Kathrine really pissed you off Hu?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well she took your kimono. I loved that. All the lace, the colour, how it rode up whenever you bent down." She chuckle shaking his head.

"Hey, you know, I'm just gonna go see if Jenna's ok after tonight. John really got to her." Damon nodded before kissing her and letting her go.

* * *

As Jonas muttered some spell in front of Jessie as she stepped outside she groaned before clutching her chest. The crimson blood began to spew from her mouth before cuts and bruises started to form along her body.

"We had a deal." He growled. "I can't kill you but I can sure as hell make you suffer." He spat before flicking his wrist earning for her neck to snap to the side, the darkness shadowing her mind. "You know what to do." jonas ordered over to Elixa who stood in the darkness.

"I was told I wasn't to be used in the sacrifice." she spat at him.

"And i promised to keep my word, along with Elijah." she nodded before speeding off.

* * *

**So that's another chapter over, and Eliza's back! what do you think of that? Please review! I used to get so many now I only get 2 per chapter :( so please review for me to keep the chapters coming.**


	40. House guest

**A/N: I know its been a while and I'm sorry for it, stupid lungs playing up. :( but now the whole thing with Damon wanting to protect Elena its hard writing the next few chapters to come up with a way to change all that... Aurghhh. But please review, let me know what you think about Jessie's powers and Eliza's that will be put in a lot more, or as much as I can :)-**

* * *

"Damon, get up." she sighed and he just mumbled she rolled my eyes before pushing him off the bed.

"Ouch!" he groaned but remained on the floor. "No need to get all aggressive." He pointed out.

"Well I like being rough." She stated simply.

"Believe me, I know." He let his head fall back onto the floor as he lay half naked. "At least I can still get the same reaction from you when I'm naked." He smirked and she stopped gawking at his perfect body.

"Up. Now." she ordered and he sighed standing up.

"Can I at least get a morning kiss?" he asked holding his arms out exasperation. Eliza moved over to him and kissed him lightly. "morning." He smiled and she smiled back.

"morning." she sighed in happiness as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and they basked for a little while. "I'll be down stairs. I'll get you some blood." Eliza informed before leaving him to get dressed.

* * *

"You're so boring." Eliza sighed sitting on his lap as he looked over some papers with his glass of blood.

"I beg to differ. Come with me on a college campus." He challenged before taking a sip of his blood and she did the same. "You smell different." He commented and Eliza frowned at him but still happy with the fact she's getting away with being Jessie.

"Like…?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Usually its coconuts but now it's more of a tangerine, orang-y smell." He said before she could answer his hand grasped her neck tightly and she choked before gripping his wrist and twisting it. "Where's Jessie?" he growled to Eliza and she sighed as he pushed her off his lap. She quickly stood and before she could answer,

"Morning jess. Damon." Elena greeted fixing her scarf. Damon frowned deeply as he looked between the two and growled.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Damon growled with his hand latches around kathrine's neck.

"What is your problem?" she struggled out and Eliza sat on the chair watching Kathrine play her little game.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." Damon commented with a light scold in his voice and Kathrine looked over at him confused. "You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in a tomb! Isn't she?" she rambled in a scared state before Damon's grip loosened completely and they stood in shock.

"What the hell's going on here?" Stefan asked frowning.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena growled out.

"What are you doing?!" the real Elena asked as she stood pinned to the wall by Stefan's hands

"How could you do this?!" he asked.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" she rasped out.

"Stefan!"

"Stop it, Katherine!" he spat.

"Stop what? It's getting really easy being you." Kathrine smirked.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked in a pissed mood as she paced across Stefan's bedroom floor while Eliza rolled her eyes at the four of them.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb. And I don't know why the hell she's here" He growled looking at Eliza as he said so.

"I'm here for Kathrine." She glared back.

"How's that possible?" Stefan stressed.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Kathrine informed playing with a feather.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena ordered.

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Kathrine commented smugly.

"Like hell." Stefan spat out.

"We all want the same thing Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens; with their heads cut off." Kathrine stated advancing forward to the pair.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena shook her head.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. You know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" she teased.

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon growled angrily.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Kathrine threatened.

"I'm going to the grill, is it?" she asked before leaving them all to their own thing. As soon as she got into jess' car she smirked feeling Kathrine behind her.

"So you're back?" she asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"And doing quite a god job, don't you think?" she smirked and Kathrine hummed.

"This whole doppelganger malarkey is getting easy, no?" she asked smirking as Eliza drove away from the house.

"Like you wouldn't know." She sighed happily before pulling up on the outerscurts of the woods. Kathrine's hand latched around Eliza's neck as she hissed just making Eliza laugh full heartedly before twisting her wrist away.

"Why are you pretending to be Jessie? And you didn't think to come visit me in the tomb?" Kathrine growled as Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Because I was busy, not everything revolves around you." She chuckled back.

"Busy?! I was desiccating!" she growled.

"I was with you anyway." She argued back and Kathrine scoffed.

"Don't give me that astral projection shit. What were you doing?" she spat.

"I was regaining my strength Katerina." She sighed heavily. "Watch." Kathrine smiled brightly following her from the car out into the woods. "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course." She sighed as though she was being stupid.

"And what did I tell you?" she challenged stepping closer to Kathrine who became more scarce. "What did I tell you?" she repeated.

"To always carry three juniper berries."

"Why?" she interrogated.

"This is ridiculous-" as soon as Eliza gave her a serious look she sighed. "Because it will bring me a good fortune in life and protect me."

"After 500 years you go one night without those berries and you end up in a tomb." She reminded before holding out her clutched hand and as soon her slender hand opened it revealed three small potent berries that Kathrine jumped for but as soon as she took them and opened her own hand they disappeared.

"No, no, no!" she screamed.

"Greed, Katerina, is your weakness but also your strength. Enlighten me, if you could save your life by killing me, would you?" Eliza asked in monotone.

"I don't have the str-"

"IF! Katerina, if." She said much calmer.

"Yes! And you want to know why?! Because it's always better someone else other than me!" she screamed back and gulped as soon he noticed the volume of her voice.

"And that is why-" Kathrine opened her clutched her hand to reveal three small berries in her palm. "I will allow you to have those, blessed by a gypsie. Don't forget, you may get hurt but you won't get killed, not as long as you have them." Eliza informed before pushing past her friend back to Jessie's car.

* * *

"What do you want?!" Jessie screamed loudly at Jonas who stood with his hands to her head. "You have my blood! What more!?"

"I need your magicks." He sighed as he moved over to a pot and placed in some sort of ash.

"What is that?" she asked in awe and he laughed at her.

"You really don't know the extent of your power do you?" he asked shaking his head before pulling her to a stand. "good." He said thankfully. She watched intently as he poured the blood he had gained from her and it sizzled in the pan with the ash of dogwood branches. "spit." He ordered and she glared at him. "spit." He ordered again but this time he held a knife to her neck so she would comply. As he mixed the three things together it formed a thick mixture.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"You said you'd help me find the place of the massacres so Elijah would save your boyfriend." He stated simply.

"This is supposed to help how?" she spat back.

"Because, Jessika," he handed her a feather after dipping it in the blood red mixture. "This is your promise." He added handing her an old piece of rough paper. "Its birch bark paper. Write with the feather."

"Write what? And I would if my hands weren't bound." She glared making him sigh and untying her hands.

"Don't try anything." He ordered sternly. "Ask the paper where the site of the massacre is."

"where-"

"Write it." he ordered and she sighed doing as asked. Below her own perfect scrawls revealed her answer written in deep red.

"What does it say?" In panic she stammered. "Where?!" he yelled before the paper combusted from the fire that spread over her hands.

"What did you do?!" he yelled holding her wrists. "What did it say?!"

"Dad, bonnie called. She wants to meet up." He sighed heavily as luka looked between the pair.

"This is not over." He growled before grabbing his coat and tying her back to the chair with the vervain soaked ropes.

"Ok, come on jess." She repeated to herself as she clutched her eyes shut. "Damon come on!"

_Damon looked up for a second hearing jess' voice behind him before continuing looking through the journals he had lay out in front of him._

"Don't you notice I'm not gone?" she growled angrily.

"_What the-" _

"_What's wrong?" Eliza asked moving over to him, her hands in her pockets._

"_Where's Jessie?!" he yelled at her as he impaled a stake into her stomach earning for her to sigh and pull it back out. _

"_You'll have her back by tonight. Trust me, the little bitch will be fine." she shrugged as she clasped her hand around his throat and threw him up the wall._

* * *

"Three… two… one!" she yelled ripping her hands form the vervain rope but once again failed with a sharp hiss. "What the hell am I doing?!" she yelled to herself. "Sorry Stefan-" she projected the burns forming on her wrists to Stefan as she pulled her hands free.

* * *

"Stefan?" bonnie asked as he hissed in pain before Jonas stood from his seat in a rush.

"She projected it!" he growled before grabbing luka to follow him.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"You didn't notice I was gone?!" I screamed at Damon as I punched him across the face.

"What?" he asked rubbing his jaw in shock and confussion.

"What?" I asked straight after he did but in a more horrified tone.

"I heard you, how did I hear you?" he asked and before I could yell at him anymore…

"Good to have you back. Your powers are growing" Eliza sighed and Kathrine smirked watching the scene unfold.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon growled speeding to her but even before his hands could reach her throat he started spewing blood.

"Damon!" I cried before I kneeled beside him for comfort. "Stop!" I screamed to Eliza who sighed and let her hand fall to her side. "Wait, can I do that?" I breathed in astonishment and Damon held his throat sending me the death glare. "What?" I asked defencivly.

"I could teach you." She shrugged in agreement.

"You believed she was me?" I asked down at him and he sighed.

"Don't look at me like that." He spat before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Well this is a fun reunion and all but we need to keep looking for the massacre site." Kathrine grinned and I was about to speak but decided its best for the two vampire bitches not to hear. I gave Damon a glance that said_ 'yeah, since I've been locked up I found out something useful.' _Then he shot me a look that said, _'what aren't you telling me?'_ I waved him off before-

"Thank god you're ok." Damon sighed pulling me into another hug.

"Just give me a journal so we can get reading." I sighed moving over to the box of old leather bound journals.

* * *

"_What do you see?" Jonas asked to his son who sat with closed eyes in concentration._

"_Elena, Eliza, Jessie and Damon, they're reading." He informed._

"What?" I asked looking up at Damon as I sat on his lap. He shrugged it off before continuing reading my journal while Kathrine moved from her chair to rest behind Damon and I wanted to rip off her head.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a strained smile and I turned to face her in Damon's lap making him sigh.

"I'm bored." She stated and I glared at her. "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago.'" She read from the page and I rolled my eyes at her as I put my head to Damon's chest "So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" she asked and it was itching me not to blurt out where. She just about let her fingertips skim the books pages before Damon ripped it from her grasp.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" he asked and Kathrine rested her head on her crossed arms as she played with my hair.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed.

"I don't buy it." he stated and I took my hair from Kathrine before resting my head on Damon's shoulder.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." Kathrine responded.

"Lie." He whispered and I groaned.

"Great, let's keep up the childish runs." Eliza commented from on the couch opposite of Damon and me.

"I'm hungry." Kathrine concluded as she stood up right.

"You're the unwanted houseguest. Go feed yourself." He replied and Eliza stood up too.

"Well, you're all boring so I'm going to get something fresh." She sighed happily.

"Oh, please don't just leave any bodies lying around." I pleaded and she stuck her fingers up at me and I gave her a small sarcastic smile.

As they both left I pressed my lips to Damon's ear lightly and he shot me an amused smirk. "I've missed you." I smiled brightly as he kissed me neck. "But I'm sure you wish you could say the same but you were sharing our bed with a doppelganger-" I stood off the couch and moved over to the table and he followed close behind. "Who wasn't even me!" I stressed as I wrote on a piece of paper.

"I have missed you, I love you. Of course I knew Eliza wasn't you." He sweet talked and I rolled my eyes.

"I know I was there." I sighed and he frowned at me. "later." I added and he nodded before he came behind me and kissed along the column of my neck before I turned and handed him the paper. He read over it in confusion before looking up at me with wide eyes and picked me up before spinning me around in his arms and I giggled quietly. "God you're amazing." He breathed before pressing his lips to my own and smiling into it.

'_Don't make it obvious.' _I mouthed to him and he nodded before giving me a small kiss and sitting on the chair by the table and pulling me down with him.

"Well, nothing in any of those. Find anything?" Stefan asked looking between us.

"Nope." He nodded his head at the same time before handing him the piece of paper.

"That's too bad." He sighed before taking it and jogging out the house.

"I love you." He smirked before kissing me again and I smiled into the kiss.

"_Damon!" _we both shared a look before speeding down to where she stood crouched and gargling, as she turned it was hard to miss the wooden stake had pierced her abdomen. I crouched down to help her and Damon stood behind me with confusion written all over his face.

"What happened?" he breathed and she just looked to the side and I followed her gaze to see the dagger being remove from Elijah's heart.

"Damon." I warned and he walked over to a blow torch before using it to set whatever that thing was on fire.

"What are you doing?!" my head turned to notice Stefan's presence.

"Shutting down a crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it." Damon ordered and I filched away from the fire. I stood up and yanked Kathrine with me earning for her to grunt.

"Well shit." I breathed and Damon looked over at me before grabbing my hand while Kathrine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, bring me a blood bag when you're done being all mushy." She commented.

_We were only holding hands! _

She scampered off upstairs and I watched as Damon grabbed a piece of the broken chair and put it in the waistband of his jeans and I followed him out as he grabbed a couple of blood bags and handing one to me.

"Thank you." I smiled and he leaned down to give me a small kiss before we made our way back upstairs.

Kathrine lay lounging on the couch with a smug smile.

"There you go." Damon smiled politely and as soon as she took it from his hold he pushed the make shift stake into her stomach and I snickered when she growled in pain.

"What the hell?!" she spat.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill Me." he replied as he twisted the stake and she hissed as he moved away from her a di lounged watching the scene unfold. "Next time It goes in your heart." He warned as he lifted her chin so their eyes would meet.

"Is that how you treat someone who-"she grunted after pulling the stake from her torso and throwing it onto the coffee table. "- is trying to help you?"

"You wanna help? Start talking." He ordered.

_This is fun to watch. _

I sat amused.

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like It." she warned in a tight rasp and he held his hands out in aggravation.

"Try me." he dared.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life." She informed and I rolled my eyes. I see this will go nowhere.

"That's old news." He added.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan." I frowned deeply as Damon shrugged.

"But he still tried to have Damon killed." I commented now standing.

"Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of them. And Eliza, you know, the woman you used to love? Turns out that for 600 years of her life she's been working with Elijah, I only found out yesterday." I took in a sharp breath and I watched Damon frown. "They were in love while she was with you, in bed back in the 1800's." she added and I watched as a form of sorrow passed over Damon's perfect face and I sighed. "You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" I watched as he put on a fake smile and waved her off before leaving. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face before grasping a hold of Kathrine's neck only to be thrown off by my doppelganger.

"Kathrine was talking a load of bull but it's gotta hurt to know that small statement hurt him right?" she asked and I felt the anger and sorrow bubble through my body.

"Why are you here?" I spat to the both of them.

"I'm here for Stefan." Kathrine concluded and I scoffed.

"And you?" I asked Eliza and she shrugged.

"I'm here for Kathrine and well, to piss you off. But Elijah and I have been working together for my protection in order that Klaus has you and not Me." she shrugged and I nodded before storming off out the house just as Stefan was walking in.

"Jess? Jess?!" he called after me but I ignored him until he was stood in front of me.

"I just need to be alone right now Stefan." I sniffled before moving around him.

* * *

As I stood in the woods I heard a small chanting before I felt my brain go pop. I screamed as the pain coursed through me like a million energy bolts.

"You killed my son." He growled as I choked.

"No, no I-" the rest of the sentence refused to leave my moth as I was subsumed by the sharp pain.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Where's jess?" I asked Stefan and he shrugged

"I think Jonas is going after Elena, I saw a picture of her and her hairbrush on the floor of his apartment." He paced.

"Well, we'll go to Elena's house, I pretend to be her and kill Jonas. Piece of cake." She shrugged before moving past us and my mind kept moving to Jessie.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"He's dead because of you. I'm going after your sister and then your brother, I'll kill every one you love, one by one." He growled before snapping her neck.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked standing in the gilbert house while Eliza riffled through their cupboards and jess stood rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." He informed a she watched Jessie with a frown. "here." He moved her hands and began to massage her neck and he head rolled back.

"Oh wow." She breathed.

"Wow. That's not good." She sighed and Damon agreed,

"No. No, that's not good at all." He nodded.

"speak for yourselves." Jess gumbled as Damon's thumbs massaged her neck deeply.

"the fact that this was Kathrine's plan?" Elena asked in awe.

"sorry, thought you were talking bout- oh wow!" she said as his hands moved to her shoulders.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan announced descending the stairs with Kathrine trailing behind. Damon gave the back of her neck a small kiss before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." She predicted pulling the necklace from her neck and dangling it out for Elena. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." She added while Eliza rolled her eyes. Elena quickly walked over to her and snatched it back before looking over to Stefan.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." She informed clearly.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Kathrine asked in a pissed mood.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena concluded just as coldly.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open. And frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead, but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena."

"Then let's get a move on. Lover boy here is stressing over his girl-y-friend's wellbeing, even though she a damn vampire." Eliza commented pointing to damon inspecting jess' neck before shooting a glare. "Oh, and I can hear your aunt Jenna coming." She stated to Elena before speeding off.

* * *

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked as he lounged on his bed while Eliza lay next to him.

"What's that?" she asked seductively.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Eliza shrugged with a small disappointment of not fooling him this time. "Mm, I should have figured as much. Kathrine, the damn bitch." He commented before turning back to the journal.

"Oh, she was a loose end. Kathrine likes hers tied up. You know what I can't figure out?" she questioned but Damon showed no interest as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Do I care?" he spat.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre." She concluded

"Because I have no clue." He dragged out in defence.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb. And something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed." She summed together as she sat up. "Who's the liar now?" she accused smugly. "You hurt me today." She sighed sweetly and he shrugged keeping his eyes to the journal, refusing to give her any attention. "You were mean. And very rough. And monstrous." He watched as she crawled closer to him seductively with each statement.

"You deserved it." he spat evilly.

"I like this Damon." She whispered seductively as her beautiful face moved closer to his. "its hot, and raw."

"Eliza." He whispered as their lips became inches apart and his hands cupped her face. "Eliza, there are six other bedrooms in this house. Go find one." He ordered before pushing her away and she scoffed standing up.

"And those pyjamas aren't cheap enough to be worn by you. That's a new kimono and I'd appreciate it if you'd give it back to its rightful owner." He said in a bored tone referring to Jessie's new night wear that had brought her as Kathrine took her old kimono.

"He's right, it's not cheap, so I want them back." Jess spat entering the room and Eliza gave her a sharp glare before leaving.

Jess pulled her top over her head and her jeans down her long, smooth legs before taking the journal from Damon's hands as he stared at her in a trance. She crawled on top of him until she was hovering over him with a smug smile.

"I'm very proud of you." She whispered sweetly as his hands caressed her sides.

"What for?" he whispered back huskily.

"For not even doing so much as glance at her and noticing she wasn't Me." she smiled and his lips crashed to hers.

"How could I?" he scoffed and she giggled. He growled animalistic before pressing his lips to hers and rolling them over.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"No. it's 12 at night Jenna, not cool." I frowned when I heard sniffling down the phone. "Jenna? What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I need to talk." I quickly jumped out of bed and scrawled a note down for Damon before throwing on some pyjamas.

"I'll be their in a second." I replied and sighed as I put the phone down I picked up Ian and lifted him so he was eye level with me. "Aunt Jenna's upset and you're a great snuggle buddy so you're coming with me to cheer her up, ok?" I asked and he gave a small meow in hopefully; agreement.

* * *

"I brought three people, I hope you don't mind." Her head snapped up and I handed her Ian. "The other two are ben and jerry but they're mainly here for pleasure" I shrugged and she gave a light smiled as she cuddled with Ian, stroking his back and ears and took a spoon from my hands. "So are you gonna tell me what all this is about?" I asked and she sighed stabbing at the ice-cream.

"Isobel stopped by." I took in a breath as I straightened my posture. "He lied. Elena lied." She cried and I hugged her closer and she did the same with Ian.

"Jenna, why don't you get away for a while? Maybe go back on campus. Just for a little while until you feel you can come back." I suggested and she nodded silently. "I'll get on everyone's asses about telling you everything from now on ok?" I asked and she smiled as I hugged her tightly and she clutched to my t-shirt.

After a couple of hours of crying, talking and reaching out she fell asleep and it was well past 3 in the morning. I sighed as Ian fell to sleep with Jenna too and I went in my own room to sleep, I've had an active night and a sad one.


	41. Know thy enemy

I groaned hearing a loud thud and I ran downstairs to see John doubled over and Alaric apologising to Elena, he shot me a small smile.

"Rick, wait up!" I yelled and he left the front door open for me. In seconds my shoes were on and I was out the door. "What's wrong?"

"Jenna's left." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"She just needs time." I smiled and he nodded. "What do you say I compel the bar staff in the grill to supply us with free alcohol?" I asked and he shot me and amused and thankful look as we both got into our cars.

* * *

"So I was thinking maybe we should tell Jenna what's really going on when she gets back." I said as we both sat with a tumbler each and a bottle of jack sitting between us. He gave me a scared and confused look.

"What if she hates me?"

"For protecting you from the _'creatures of the night'_?" I asked and he sighed. "And I just realised when you're a vampire how insulting those comments are." I grimaced downing my drink. "Look, when she gets back, I'll talk to her, and making sure you're in the good books will be my first priority." He sighed and gave a simple nod. "I'm gonna go. I left Damon last night but if you ever want to talk rick, about anything, I'm here with my compelling skills. All you need to do is be sitting at the bar and give me a call." I informed and he gave me a wide smile.

"You, Jessika Gilbert, are one good drinking buddy when I want to whine and talk. And I have your dick of a boyfriend when I want to drown my sorrows in silence. How lucky am am I?" he smirked and I patted his back as I stood up and downed another drink.

"You're welcome rick." I said before leaving.

* * *

**Damon****'****s POV:**

As I woke up my arms moved to the other side of the bed expecting jess but I felt nothing but sheets, she's usually curled into my side. I cracked m one eyes open and landed on a piece of paper and I pursed my lips.

_Sleeping at Jenna__'__s, she__'__s upset about something. I__'__ll be back in the morning._

_~ Jess_

_Xxx_

I sighed rolling onto my back and covering my head with the pillow.

"Get up, Isobel's back." I groaned loudly as Stefan stressed the situation. I wrapped the sheet around my waist before getting up.

"Don't you have anything better to do than wake me up?" I asked and he picked up the piece of paper from off the bed while I grabbed some clothes.

"Yes, but I need my big brother to help Me." He smiled sarcastically and I shot one back before getting dressed in the bathroom.

"So what is all this about exactly?" I asked as I straightened out my t-shirt.

"Isobel just showed up at the door step" he informed and I frowned following him downstairs.

"What's she doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." He added as we moved down the hallway crossing paths with Katharine, goody.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." She suggested.

"What? Why?" he asked and I wanted to know the same thing.

"Its better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." I added and she rolled her eyes.

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She said innocently as she turned.

"What do you know?"

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you." She responded pointing to us both. "Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart." She convinced.

"Tell you what. You, uh Call Alaric and let him know that his wife's just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." He ordered grabbing his jacket.

"hey." I turned my head to see jess smiling I sped up to her, holding her in my arms.

"You've been a very bad girl sneaking off last night." I whispered and she shivered slightly in my arms as my lips brushed her ear.

"Mm, so what are you going to do with me?" she whispered back with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, first, I'm going to ask if you've been drinking." I said and she sighed.

"2 glasses of jack Daniels with rick." She informed and I frowned.

"With rick?"

"He need some reassurance." She shrugged. "Now what's my punishment?" she said huskily. I spanked her hard and she jumped slightly, her mouth forming an 'O' shape and I smirked as I grasped her hair, tilting her head back to graze my teeth down her throat and she gasped, her fingers skimming through my hair.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." I growled speeding us upstairs.

* * *

**Stefan****'****s POV:**

I sat with Elena giving her as much reassurance as I could muster until john came upstairs to us,

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please?" _is he serious? _"I need to talk to you." He concluded and Elena gave an understandable scoff.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied coldly.

"Please. It's important. You too, Stefan. Call Jessie, get her over here too." He ordered and I frowned deeply.

_What does he want with Jessie? _

I watched as Elena sighed a pulled out her phone while I stood thinking of all the ways I could kill him if he hurt Jessie…or Elena.

* * *

**Jessie****'****s POV:**

I sighed moving to pick up the phone but Damon's hand held mine as he kissed along my neck.

"Damon, its Elena." I reasoned with heavily breath.

"I swear that girl has sixth sent." He grumbled, the vibrations moving against my neck and I moaned lowly while his hands skimmed over my back.

"It's probably about Isobel." I sighed as he gave up, holding his hands in front of him in defeat with a sigh of his own. He rolled onto his back and pulled a pillow over his head and I rolled my eyes answering the call.

"_John wants to speak to us, can you come over, and I just want him gone.__" _She spat coldly and I nodded.

"I'll be right over." I informed as I put the phone down and put my tank top back on.

"Well, at least I know exactly who to go to when I'm in need of a cock block." Damon informed as he put his hands on my hips while I straddled him on the bed. "I'm gonna go check out the massacre sight with the Bennett's and your brother." I frowned.

"Jeremy? Why is he going?" I asked and he sighed.

"To support his girlfriend." He shrugged and my eyes went wide.

"He's dating bonnie?!" I screamed as I jumped off the bed and pulled my shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" he asked and I turned sharply.

"To go scold the two for not telling me!" I yelled back and he sped in front of me.

"Calm down jess. Just go see what john wants ok? I'll scold Jeremy and bonnie for you." He shrugged and I sighed leaning up to him, my hands running along his strong chest and I kissed his shoulder and neck.

"I love you." I breathe and he kissed me.

"I love you too. So if you get the chance, punch john in the face for me." I nodded with a small smile before leaving.

* * *

"What the-"

"I know, shocked as we all are, she has information about Klaus." Stefan sighed placing his hand on my arm to calm me and it worked, slightly.

"What do you know? I don't have all day." I growled from between Elena and Stefan.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." As Elena paced I rubbed my temples pulling her to a stop.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan spat and I looked over a t him with a small reassuring smile that he returned.

"Keeping Elena and Jessika alive." John piped in.

"You don't get to talk, ok? Not after everything you've done." Elena demanded angrily and I rubbed her arm.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked concerned.

"No. Nobody knows where he is, but there are these rumours that are flying around that a doppelgänger exists and a very pricy, not to mention rare gypsies. Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you and you-" she looked over at me. "Mainly for bounty." I sighed and Stefan put a comforting hand on my lower back. John gave a suspicious look but I brushed it off.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena shook her head in denial. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" she asked in awe and I can't blame her.

"Isobel's been helping all along." John shot and Elena gave him an incredulous look "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katharine and Eliza for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine and Eliza was still alive and it would bring him straight here; to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them."

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." I spat evilly with a sharp growl. "I get Elena, she's your daughter. But why me?" I asked looking between the pair and my question had spiked both Stefan an Elena's interest.

"Because you're still my niece, and you still have a chance." I frowned deeply not getting a structured answer.

"Klaus doesn't know your appearance." Isobel informed and I took in a sharp breath.

"Then why was Eliza running?" I asked. "And why did she risk herself by running with Katharine?" I asked again.

"because." Isobel spat. "-She's smart. She knows what she's doing. She knows the right people to call enemies and the right people to call alliances. She was using Katharine to help her kill her grandchildren. Eliza has a story that dates back to apparently 1352. She lied before; we don't know her true story." Isobel interjected, never losing her cool, blank face.

"No, I've seen the alkaev book. She was born in-"

"Alkaev gypsies have multiple lives. You die, you're re-born. But your memory no longer serves a purpose." I was on the brink of tears.

"I didn't need to turn?" I whispered in question, more to myself than anybody. As Stefan's hand reached out I quickly brushed past him, slamming the door behind me as I wiped my tears.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel begged her daughter as she arose from her chair.

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena barked.

* * *

As Damon and jess walked into the Salvatore library jess gave a silent plead for them to not tell Damon about never needing to turn. She didn't want to add to his wall of guilt.

"So did you do it?" Elena asked and Damon nodded taking a seat in the single arm chair with his legs resting over the side. He listened as they informed him of what Isobel had said but left out a minor detail that Jessie wanted to remain hidden.

"Well, trust me to pick the more complicated Gilbert." Damon grumbled and for once jess was able to tower him as he sat and she stood. Jess gave a glare and he pulled her to sit on his lap and he kissed her lightly. "I always knew you were valuable." He added and she rolled her eyes before snuggling into his chest, her hand running from his neck into the base of his hair.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked, sitting next to Stefan.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan added thoughtfully.

"You know, you should just stay here. Its better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said after jess poked him and signalled to her sister with a cock of her head.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan reasoned and Damon nudged jess, proving it was a stupid idea.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon added like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, and Stefan gave a shrug.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me or Jessie out of your sight again?" Elena asked looking between the bothers.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one. Besides, I promised your sister a forever," he added as he rubbed soothing circles on jess' back and she grinned before leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." She looked between the two and Damon stat playing with a lock of jess' hair as she rested her chin on his chest looking into his blue eyes.

"That'd be me." Stefan smiled.

"Not me. I'm jess' body guard and I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." He mused and jess frowned with a small put his index finger to her bottom lip and she kissed it lightly with her plush lips.

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the—" Damon was quick to quieten Elena as he put a finger to his own lips

"Shh." He whispered.

"Don't get quiet on our account." Elena turned slightly and gave a pissed look seeing Katharine and Eliza standing behind them all. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Eliza continued cockily.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katharine teased with a smug smirk to Damon.

"No, we have it." He reassured.

"Where is it?" Katharine asked desperately.

"It's in a very safe place." He assured.

* * *

**Flashback: - Third person POV:**

"_Are you fricking kidding me? That__'__s a pathetic-__" __jess paused as she took a step back before jumping on the creaking floorboard beneath her. As she bent down, her eyes lighting up Damon sped to her and pulled her back up. _

"_A squeaking floor board? So obvious.__" __He rolled his eyes, desperately trying to turn her attention away from the floor board beneath her, only peeking her interest further__. _

"_Well, where do you suggest?__" __she asked axpreditaly._

"_Come shower with me.__" __He insisted._

"_Damon-"__she groaned but he gave her a reassuring look._

"_Come shower with me.__" __He repeated as he pulled her into the expensive bathroom and hid the moonstone in a bowl of decorative soaps beside the faucet. Jess rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head and turning on the shower._

"_That is so obvious.__" __She barked_

"_How?__" __he asked in confusion as he held his arms out._

"_Um, you mean besides the fact that you always call it a __'__little moon-bar of soap__'__?" __she asked and he just simply picked up a real bar of soap as he backed her up to the glass shower pane with a smirk and she shot one back before they both stripped from their clothes._

* * *

**End of flashback:**

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour." Katharine demanded.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you both on fire in your sleep for trust." He threatened lightly.

"Fine. Be that way." Katharine backed off but Eliza shot him a death glare before leaving behind Katharine and Damon sat with an incredibly smug look.

"Well, I should go get dressed. I'll see you later jess." She smiled before Elena kissed jess' head and then looked at Damon with a blank look.

"Damon." She pursed her lips and he smirked happily as he held jess tighter.

"Elena." He acknowledged with a curt nod and they gave a scowl to each other as Elena turned her back. Stefan rubbed jess' arm and she gave him a thankful smile but Damon watched I'm closely with a glare.

"Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt?" Caroline asked as she masked her panic. "I thought he was working a catering shift at today's brunch." She said with a confused, innocent look.

"No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?" she asked hopefully and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, of course." She agreed. "Um, still no word from him?" Caroline was sensitive around he sore subject.

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was. Oh, that reminds me, he said in the note that to tell Jessika Gilbert he's sorry and he shouldn't have cut her out like that. Could you get her that message too?" carol asked with concern and Caroline nodded as she put a reassuring hand to carol's arm.

"Um, excuse me." Caroline smiled before moving to Stefan and Elena. "Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Caroline interrogated politely.

"None." Stefan sighed.

"What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" the anxiety in Caroline's chest raising to a boil once more as she conversed with her follow vampy friend.

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen. Do you have any idea where he would be?" Stefan asked turning to Elena who shook her head.

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run. Jessie is really the person to ask or even Azz." She informed and Caroline nodded.

"Oh, in Tyler's note, he said to tell jess he's sorry for cutting her out of his life like he did. Could you get that to her?" she asked an Elena nodded before they continued with their conversation.

"Right. I'm going to go pick up azz and Bennett bitch." Damon said but jess wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and he choked a little. "Honey, we've talked about this. You're a vampire now so unless you want my head to stay intact then you might wanna ease off a little." He rasped and she loosened her hold a little.

Jess smiled as Ian's bell signalled his appearance and jess stood from the chair to pick up Ian. As she turned Damon petted him before kissing jess on the lips and moved past her.

"You're supposed to be my body guard!" he slapped her ass and she jumped slightly, winking at her and she chuckled before going upstairs to watch TV.

* * *

**Jessie****'****s POV:**

"_What__'__s wrong?__"_

"Hi, love you too Damon." I rolled my eyes

"_Hi, love you. What__'__s wrong?__"_ I sighed giving up as I turned the key in the ignition of my car.

"Isn't me wanting to talk to my loving boyfriend enough?"

"_No, you should at least be willing to have phone sex.__"_

"Ha, ha, you're so funny. You're humour is the first thing I noticed about you. Its sooo charming." I responded robotically in a sarcastic tone. I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"_You done?"_ he asked unamused.

"yea." I breathed.

"_So come on, purge, and get it all out. I__'__m willing to listen.__"_

"Willing?" I scoffed.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"_Are you calling to start an argument or can I actually help you. I__'__m busy…" _Damon scanned his surroundings before looking back at the closed door where the witch massacre accrued. _"__Looking devilishly handsome.__"_ He smirked widely.

"I'm coming to you. I'm bored." She sighed and Damon nodded.

"_Hey, if we__'__re lucky, maybe we can see if the witches will kick you out the old house too.__"_ Jess scoffed a laugh over the phone.

"They kicked you out?" she asked masking her smug face and stifling her laughter.

"_Don__'__t get cocky.__"_ He remarked warningly.

"Fine. I'm not far away so… entertain me a while. My car radio and CD player is broke." She informed

"_What is it with you and breaking things? Let me buy you a new car.__"_ He groaned.

"No! Me and this car have been through a lot together." She said petting the dashboard. Damon rolled his eyes once again.

"_Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?__"_ he grinned hopefully.

"Mmm…" she hummed sarcastically.

"_Please, think about it.__" _He begged genuinely wanting her to get a new car.

"So I thought about it and…" Damon got his fingers crossed in desperation that she'd let him get rid of the damn thing. "I thought no."

"_But I don'__t look good in It.__"_ He winced. Jessie scoffed loudly.

"You look good in anything." She stated as a matter of fact.

"_No, you__'__re right, that was stupid of me to say.__"_ He agreed giving a knowing look. _"__You should be grateful. It__'__s not every day a guy offers to buy his girlfriend a car.__" _He mused.

"Yeah, well, were stuck together forever, till death do us part." She chimed.

"_Were not married.__"_ He smirked mischievously.

"So what? Same logic." She shrugged over the phone.

"_No, you__'__re right. The difference being, people who are married have a binding contract.__"_

"That will what, last until 2032? Were vampires." She sang.

"_Doesn__'__t mean we can__'__t tie the knot.__"_ Jess rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, again, very funny." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, now were vampires, I think I lost all faith when I met you. _Demon."_ She growled huskily.

"_First of all, that voice only turned me on, second; you sounded like Buffy and third; lots of unreligious people do it.__"_ he concluded.

"If this is a proposal, you suck at it… like you would a sorority girl's neck." She added cleverly.

"_Ok, I don'__t suck on sorority girls anymore, I stopped believing in all faith when I met you. __Demon."_ He retaliated, using her own words against her in an equally sexy voice. _"__And I could do a romantic proposal.__"_ Jess scoffed a small laugh. _"__What? I__'__ve been romantic before with you.__"_ He argued.

"Yeah, the time when we almost broke the bed, or the time we actually _broke_ Stefan's?" she remarked.

"_We got him a new one. He didn__'__t even tell the difference__"_ He defended. _"__And actually I__'__m referring to our first date.__"_ He added smugly_. "__Bath tub, bubbles, bath salts, candles, and the little rose petals that got all in your hair and made me smell like a girl__…"_ he trailed off.

"Oohh, riggghht, the time that also lead to bruises on my hips from your vice-like grip." She mused.

"_In which I healed you from__"_ he mumbled defensively.

"Look I'm here now so you don't need to entertain me anymore." She said pulling up a little away by Damon's Camaro.

"_So who__'__s entertaining you when you get to the site?__" _he asked feigning anger and jealousy.

"Mmm, his names bob-"Damon laughed hard.

"Of all the names!" he laughed at her as she stood halfway down the acres of land and threw her phone at his head after speeding a foot away from him, resulting for him to catch her phone in his hand and she groaned. "What's wrong _honey_? Pissed because your abuse attempt failed?" he asked moving down the steps towards her and she was in front of him within seconds as he glanced through her photos. "Since when did you take this?" he asked with confusion showing her a picture of him sleeping.

"I got bored and you look all cute and innocent when you're sleeping believe it or not." She shrugged. His smirk dropped, unimpressed, when he saw her pulling faces at him as he slept.

"Bitch." He grumbled. She gasped and put a hand to her heart.

"I'm truly offended." She turned her nose up at him before he pulled her flush against her chest.

"But nothing that can top your beauty and cleverness and pure heart, kindness-"he explained truthfully and passionately before she pulled him into a deep kiss, running her tongue along the bridge of his mouth, causing for a shiver to spike through him and she pulled back teasingly licking at his lips while he stood with his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed, wanting-waiting more. His eyes eventually fluttered open.

"What was that for?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"For being a hopeless romantic." She smirked before speeding to the front door of the old house but stopped when Damon stood in front of her, his hand keeping the door shut and she frowned deeply at him.

"We need to talk." Jess groaned and stop her feet like a child.

"I hate serious talk. And there is no better way to scare me by saying that! Do you know the possibilities behind that statement?!" she yelled at him and he held her hand.

"It's serious but don't worry. I love you, ok?" he asked and she nodded letting him kiss her shortly before pulling away.

"ok." She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. His head rested on top of hers while his hands held her waist.

"Is there any possibility you could just grow a few inches?" he asked pulling her up off the floor and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to stabilize herself. It's not like Damon couldn't sit her on his bicep and get tired but she just wanted that reassurance of safety.

"Nope. You turned me. I blame you." She said simply as she kissed his neck. Her teeth showed but she didn't want him to know that. She continued to kiss him as his eyes fell close.

"Jess." He breathed as she suckled lightly on his lobe.

"Seriously?!" Jeremy yelled making jess and Damon pull apart. He ran over to his sister, pulling her into a tight hug. "Why does it seem like I haven't seen you in days?" he asked and she smirked.

"Why does it seem that you don't tell me anything anymore?" she said pointedly looking at bonnie? "You told Elena, and not me?" she growled.

"Well, I knew you'd be cool." He shrug and she smiled helplessly hitting his arm.

"Well, I'm happy because now azz and I are like cousin in-laws." She grinned and azz wrapped an arm around her waist happily before kissing the top of her head.

"We'll, give you guys some time or something." Azz said pulling jess away over to Damon who was standing on the bottom step. They began to walk back to the cars "Have you done it yet?"azz asked and Damon gave a sly smirk.

"Done what?" she asked looking between the two for an explanation. "Done _what_?"

"No, azz, I told her we need to talk and I'll do it then." She frowned deeply.

"Why not do it now?!" he asked excitedly and Jess growled lowly.

"Tell me what's going on?!" she asked in annoyance.

"Later. I promise, I want us to be alone." He kissed her shortly as he held her hand while they continued to walk back to their cars with a very disappointed azz.

* * *

As bonnie and Jeremy stood after she showed the powers she could harness, she stopped Jeremy from walking closer towards the vampires that is his sister and his sister's boyfriend.

"Jeremy… that power I showed you... it's nothing compared to your sister. If she wanted she could learn that and do so much more. She's powerful and dangerous, which is why I want you to get the gypsie's grimoure off Damon." She begged and Jeremy frowned but nodded.

"How dangerous are we talking?"

"Jeremy this is hurricane Katrina bad and worse. She could wipe out the entire race of witches if she wanted" bonnie informed with a brooding frown that possessed her head.

"she-she wouldn't do that bonnie-"

"Witches and gypsies have a long line of disagreements and conflicts, rivalries. Its why there isn't many gypsies left. The witches banded together to kill as many as they could. It's why she's so special and valuable, just like her magick. We need to protect her." Bonnie insisted with true concern and Jeremy nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for telling Me." He whispered and she nodded with slight fear arising in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Why are we here?" I asked Damon as we walked up to the Lockwood mansion.

"Because… there has been a vampire attack. Maybe Kathrine." He suggested.

"Not Eliza?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She's going to Boston for the week end. How nice of her to let us know." He smiled sarcastically before we walked hand in hand through the doors to see john dead on the floor.

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked moving over to him and I noticed the big tacky ring as soon as I walked through the door carol gave me and apologetic look before.

"He's dead." Liz said coolly and I could have given her a death glare. Damon picked up his hand and looked over at me, after inspecting his neck, before dropping his hand carelessly.

"He'll be fine in a couple hours." He said simply.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's…" carol glanced at me for a second before continuing in her low voice. "dead." Damon and I gave a distasteful look.

"Well, here's the thing. John's ring it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." He explained with a little difficulty.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol pushed.

"He will be. Trust me." I watched as Damon dragged away john, careful not to show his strength and I followed him as he backed away. "We're gonna need a cover story epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." Damon and I moved out back before he slung john over his shoulder and I watched in awe. "Are you coming or are you going to gawk at me?" he asked and I shook my head, watching his ass as he walked down the back entrance stairs.

* * *

I closed the door as he dropped john on the floor and I rolled my eyes at him while he fussed about his blood stained shirt and looked at his hands. He followed me into our bathroom and I sat on the counter top watching him wash his hands and dry them before pulling his shirt over his head and I smiled before pulling him to stand in between my legs and kissed him gently. As we pulled back he reached his pocket to fish his phone out and I caressed his perfectly sculptured abs while his hand traced circles over my back; under my shirt.

"Stefan? How'd we beat you and Elena home?" my eyes went wide as I listened to Stefan's explanation. "What?" he hissed before throwing the phone down. He searched earnestly in the bowl of soaps but once it was emptied it revealed no moonstone "No, no, no." he growled before pushing the soaps and bowl off the counter angrily and I flinched slightly. I hate seeing Damon angry. He put his head on my chest and I raked my fingers through his soft hair before he pulled back and gave me a sad smile and pulling me with him so he could put on a new t-shirt.

"Damon? Jessie?!" Stefan called and Damon looked over at me.

"Come on." He said and sighed as he held my hand. "I don't want her to come." Damon stated a little angry but less than he was earlier.

"Neither do I but-"

"It's ok, I'll go to Jenna's." I promised and Damon nodded before placing a hard kiss on my head.

"Be careful." I nodded, resisting the urge to let my eyes roll. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him lightly before kissing Stefan's cheek and leaving with Ian in my arms, caressing the valley of his nose as he purred lightly.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I didn't mean to snap and I know it scared jess a little when I did. I really didn't want to leave her alone but at least she'll be safe at Jenna's. As I parked my car Stefan and I were quick to get out and look at the building in front of us.

"Think this is the house?" he asked

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." I growled lightly

"Swear to God if she's not here…"

"Don't be such a pessimist." I spat. We stormed through the door to find it completely empty, but that doesn't mean she's not here.

"I got upstairs." He claimed and I looked around a little more.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." I informed surely.

"Where are they?" he asked jogging back down the stairs.

"I don't know, Stefan." I said in annoyance.

_Suddenly I__'__m the fortune teller._

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After a couple of hours I was beginning to freak out before my phone rang and I jumped for it.

"Hello? Yes? Elena?" I rambled and she sniffled. "Please, say something. Anything." I begged.

"_Can you come get me?__" __S_he choked crying slightly.

"Tell me where?" I grabbed my keys before running to my car.

"_Grove hill cemetery.__" _I didn't asked questions I just drove at top speed.

"I'm coming. I love you." I assured.

"_I love you too.__" _

"You were really stupid!"

"I know."

"It could have been Katharine!"

"I know."

"What if something happened jess?"

"I know, ok, Damon?! But she's my sister. I was worried and-"

"I know but jess." He sighed and I let a small tear fall. He pulled me into a tight hug and I clung to him like my life depended on it. "I love you so, so much. I can't lose you. I'm sorry for losing my temper." He sighed and I nodded as I breathed in his intoxicating smell.

"I know" I whispered and he pulled back, holding me at arm's length with concern before pulling me in for a kiss. I watched as he moved across the bedroom to the squeaky floor board I wanted to put the moonstone in. he crouched down before pulling it up and rifling through the many papers and leather bound journals?

_No, Damon hates journals. He thinks they__'re dumb. It'__s probably nothing. _

I shook it off and he place the board back down before walking over to me and I frowned.

"What are those?" I asked and he led me to the library by my hand; holding me close.

"The deed to the house. It's my only way of keeping you safe." He responded and I nodded. "And you'r humanly sister." He added with an eye roll and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He looked down at me and nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I promised you id look after your sister when you can't." He sighed kissing the top of my head. "Which is why we need to take some precautions." He called out as we moved into the same room as Elena and Stefan. "'cause we got played, all of us." He added handing Lena' the deed and placing a pen on top of the papers on her lap, allowing his free arm to join the other around my waist as he stood behind me. I caressed his arms affectionately, admiring his strength as I did so.

"What's this?" she asked in awe.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan explained simply.

"You're giving me your house?" she asked with slight shock.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." He reminded.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon chimed and I smiled sweetly at Elena and she gave me a knowing look that said_, 'we__'__ll talk later__'_

Hearing a slight gasp, the warmth of Damon's arms left my torso before his hand wrapped around john's collar, lifting him from the floor.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do." He admitted. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He begged and I sped to Damon.

"Damon, let him go." I ordered placing a hand on his arm. He sighed rolling his eyes at me before doing as I asked.

_I guess I have him wrapped around my finger. Poor guy. *evil laugh*_

"He and I need to talk." Elena said staring john down. I held Damon's hand as I dragged him to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." I groaned as I rummaged through the fridge before a certain sent hit my nose. I turned sharply to see Damon standing with two perfect puncture wounds on his wrist.

"It's not human food you're craving is it?" he asked as he brushed a thumb under the veins that fluttered under my eyes. "You still need blood jess. Human food's not a replacement." I sighed as he cupped my face and I leaned into the hug he embraced me in. my face buried in the crook of his neck, the artery flowing perfect blood beneath his pale, perfect skin. "Go ahead." He influenced and I ever so lightly gave into the warm substance offered up to me. As I pulled back he wiped the small amount of blood that invaded the corner of my mouth and licked it off his thumb. I giggled before kissing him and he hummed before pulling away and giving a small chaste kiss to my lips.

"I'm gonna go shower. Meet me in bed?" I asked and he nodded happily before I sped upstairs and turned the shower on.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded. At least something went right today." I informed as I poured my glass of bourbon before starting on Jessie's. Stefan gave a questioning hum and I looked over at him for a second.

"Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back." I hummed in agreement. "And Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today." He walked over to me and I clicked on as I paid no more attention to jess' phone in my hand. "We're the only ones who know." He mused.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." I smirked and we both took a sip of our drinks after clinking them together.

"Are you gonna tell jess?" he asked and I didn't need to think about it.

"yup." I stood up.

"You trust her not to tell anyone?" he asked with raising concern.

"I trust and tell her everything." I scoffed before leaving. "Good night baby brother" I bid and sped to go wait in bed for Jessie.

* * *

"Is that what you wanted to tell me today?" she asked after I explained to her. I frowned before jumping from the bed and pulling the old floor board up before producing a large book. "Is there anything else I should know is in there?" she giggled taking the book from me and skimming her small hand over the cover.

"Nope." She gave me a disbelieving look. "Only the important boring things." I added and she nodded still not completely believing me.

"So what is this boring old thing?" she asked as she turned the pages.

"That." I tapped it lightly. "Is a gypsie's grimoure." I informed and she looked up at me in shock. She slung her arms around me and I fell back with a chuckled as she giggled.

"I love you." She grinned and I smiled.

"You're welcome." She leaned down and gave me a soft kiss I could just melt into. "Promise me one thing? Actually two." I added.

"anything." She smiled kissing my neck.

"Number 1, don't starve yourself ever again…" she nodded.

"Done."

"And two, we read this book together. Not like the last one. I want to help." She looked at me and I brushed her shining hair from her face and she nodded with a grin.

"You can be my guinea pig." She giggled.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for but better that than nothing." I mumbled and she pulled me into another kiss.

"I love you. So much. I don't think you know the extent of how much I love you and how happy I am I found you." She rambled.

"I love you more than anything." I smiled back before kissing her again and switching our positions. She wants romantic? I'll give her gentle and loving…

* * *

"Azz called me while you were downstairs." She informed tracing patterns on my chest. "He's going way for a while to go visit his dad." She sighed. "How am I going to choose something for the decade dance without him her?" she asked sadly and I stroked her hair.

"Well, maybe I'll let you look through my family's 60's clothes." I said and she grinned.

"Really?" she giggled and I gave nod. "Thank you." She breathed against my lips and my eyes closed as she kissed me sweetly. "For everything. The grimoure, the old, dusty clothes back from the 60's. But mostly for showing me that you can be romantic. And not just the amazing, mind blowing sex we just had; but the way you always look after me and love Me," she smiled and I grinned pulling her into a kiss.

"I will always care for you and love you, with all I have." I informed honestly and she grinned kissing me again.

* * *

**Please review, I need feed back! Hope ****everyone had an amazing christmas or any other type of celebration?... **

**Review, Review, Review**


	42. The last dance

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! i know I'm late and all but... Welcome 2015! My New Year resolution was to be more open with my feelings... Whats your's? **

**I'm sorry for any grammar mis-spellings because my pages spell check is S**t compared to Microsoft office's. GRRRR! **

* * *

"we. should… get…"

"No. No. No, too much fun," Damon breathed while Jessie giggled at his light feather kisses and various nips on her neck.

"Ok." She agreed quietly returning Damon's playful kisses.

"You two have a make out fest on the couch for all to see. It's ok. I'll get it." Elena shuddered opening the door to reveal bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie," jess called standing quickly and pulling her shirt down "You have to leave. The realtor will be here any minute as he's just stepped out of his car." Jess informed and Damon groaned before following in suit. "stefan! Time to get kicked out!" jess yelled and he was down in a second and gave elena a small kiss.

"Out." She ordered lightly as Damon moved to kiss her. He rolled his eyes and blew her a kiss before leaving with stefan.

"Aren't you supposed to leave too?" bonnie asked in confusion and jess shook her head.

"Half human. I'd just be able to walk right back in anyway." She shrugged and re-opened the door to let in .

"Please sign here and here." Bonnie and I watched as Elena signed the deeds to the house and I rested my chin on my hand.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" bonnie asked as she leaned over the sofa.

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." She explained easily.

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie nodded.

"That's the idea."

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie added looking around and I shrugged to her.

"don't worry, we eave stefan to it most the time." i informed simply and she chuckled

As the man stood up elena and I showed him out after he grabbed the papers.

"Thank you, ." elena thanked shaking his hand. Stefan and Damon stepped forward after he left and walked right into the barrier.

"dumbasses." i scoffed quietly.

"You remember were all vamps right?" Damon asked cocking his head tot he side and I shrugged actually forgetting that act for a second.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" elena asked sweetly almost flirtatiously, and he smiled.

"I would love to. Thank you." He stepped in the house to elena's side.

"What are we, 12?" Damon asked and Elena's smile dropped to a scowl.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" elena asked and was and I sighed moving back to stand next to stefan where I leaned against him. Damon shot me a small glare.

"No." he said as with a scoff as though she were loosing her mind

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" she asked proving her point and Damon cringed.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." He said reluctantly.

"Then please, come in." she smiled smugly and I grinned happy someone actually manage to make Damon agree to such rules for elena.

"Shut up." He grumbled moving past stefan and i's smug looks.

"Thanks." Both elena and I said in unison as bonnie handed up our coats.

"Wait, where are you going?" stefan asked with a frown and Damon looked back at us.

"To school." elena informed and i nodded

"Huh?" stefan sounded and I adjusted my coat.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon protested stepping closer to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out know that." Stefan said urgently.

"Right. But where? - No one knows. Look, we really appreciate what you guys are doing. And we'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner."

"She's right and well be fine we have a Bennett witch to help." I added as Damon stared me down. I put my hand on his strong tensed jaw and he sighed.

"Your way, Elena." he agreed with acquiesce, still looking at me and i nodded with a small smile

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie assured confidently.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that we can be. Jessie's right, she's a Bennett witch and were safe." Elena concluded. "Come on." Elena ordered and I gave Damon a quick kiss before following them.

"Be careful!" Damon ordered after me and I caught Stefan's scoff.

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan informed following us.

* * *

As Elena wavered the poster for the decade dance at stefan he shook his head stubbornly and she turned to me and bonnie as I sat next to elena with bonnie in front of me. Bonnie and I shared a look and turned back to elena with an enthusiastic nod.

"Hello, class." Alaric said clearing his throat as he walked unto his desk. "What are we learning today?" he asked flicking through a book.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana informed.

"Right. The sixties." As he paused his eyes caught mine and I frowned. I gave him a quizzical look before he snapped out of it and continued the class.

"The, uh," clearing his throat he continued. "The sixties." He wrote the title on the board before continuing. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." he listed and i frowned deeper. he's acting weird,

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." as all turned to look at elena her smile dropped and she corrected herself quickly, "I-I mean, ."

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." He said, his eyes lingering on her too but not for half as long.

As soon as class was over I moved right up to Alaric.

"Dude, have you been on the whisky this morning?" I whisper/yelled at Alaric after class. As he opened his mouth I waved him off. "you know what? I have to get t my next class. But seriously, try and sober up." Eyed him accusingly and handed him a bottle of water. As he took it I patted his arm and left.

* * *

Bonnie and I finally found jeremy as elena got her lunch.

"Do you think Elena knows what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" jeremy asked and I held onto his arm as we walked.

"No, and you're not, either." Bonnie ordered quietly.

"Well, she's gotta know you can't do it." He continued. Jeez he's not gonna let this one go.

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me." As we found a clear table I let go of jer and sat down before sliding over a little for him as he set down his backpack.

"That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you." He tressed and I looked over at bonnie who shushed him.

"We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear-"

"What? What are you gonna do?" he cut her off and I rubbed his arm lightly as we were joined by Elena.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?" elena interrogated, standing with her food tray.

"It's not ideal." He said grabbing his backpack and standing.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" she asked and I felt guilty for persuading her to leave for a while.

"It looks like she's staying on campus instead of coming home. I'm late for class." He grumbled before kissing the top of my head and leaving grumpily.

"What's going on?" she asked taking his place next to me.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie responded quickly.

"He's pretty annoyed by it." I backed her up and elena oh'd and chuckled before Dana came bouncing over to us.

"Hey, jessie, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She gushed and I frowned.

"Tell him they have a boyfriend." Bonnie said with an obvious tone.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." My frown deepened and my back straightened.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" elena asked shaking her head.

"His name's Klaus." She repeated slowly. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he?" i growled looking around

"Is he here?" bonnie asked more kindly also searching our surroundings.

"I don't know," she frowned as though she lost something, I know that look.

"She's being compelled." i said quickly

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" she asked and I stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Damon, were coming home early." I said into my phone. Before he got a chance to answer I put the phone down.

* * *

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said positively and i crossed my arms a little worriedly and he moved over to the chair i was sitting on

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan asked in annoyance.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon said pointedly and I scoffed.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school. I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" stefan asked before the door nocked and I stood up pissed off and grabbed a drink of bourbon.

"There you are." Damon said and Alaric apologised. as I held the glass to my lips Damon snatched it from me and shook his head at me putting it back on the table. "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon explained and I scowled at him and he frowned at me.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" elena asked and I nodded.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said confidently.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric said and I agree full heartedly.

"What are you gonna do? Snap his legs and give him a brain aneurism?" I asked bitchily and she glared at me.

"They have a point. I mean, what if he-" I gasped watching Damon fly across the room and I sped over to him as he leaned up on the table.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said.

"well, I'm not." I growled at her helping up Damon.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, jessie. I know I can." I roles my eyes. I moved over to the glass of bourbon Damon took off me and as he went to say something I pointed at him warningly.

"Don't tell me not to drink in the day. Your'e god damn hypocrite." I spat levying the living room to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon growled pulling me to turn to him.

"Everything! You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being told that bonnie can kill him and that Elena will survive because we all know there is no way!" I yelled throwing my glass at the wall, it smashing to pieces. Damon took my hands and held them tightly as he leaned down to me so we were eye to eye.

"we have to believe we can do this. otherwise it wont work jess. your sister will survive. i don't think you'd take anything less. i promised id look after both of you and i will. along with stefan." he rolled his eyes. "i love you. and we'll kill Klaus because we have to." he said surely and he looked into my eyes for an answer, i think orang emotion that wasn't anger and sadness. "ok?" he asked and i nodded. he breathed a sigh before pulling me into a hug and i fisted his shirt in my hands. "and well go to the stupid sixties dance tomorrow and ill even dress up." i smiled and looked up at him.

"Really?" I giggled and he nodded stroking my cheek and I sighed putting my hand on his.

"I love you so much." He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for bing a bitch." I sighed looking at the shattered glass on the floor.

"I think it's a turn on." He smirked and I giggled. "in fact, I think I know something that'll loosen you up a little." He said picking me up and I grinned.

"By all means," I whispered and he sped up to our bedroom.

* * *

"Morning." Damon chirped and I groaned turning over and snuggling into the pillow.

"Morning." I heard again after the door nocked. I threw the covers over my head. "whats wrong with her?" elena asked.

"Not a morning person." Damon informed and I felt his body shift further under the covers next to me, his hand laying on my waist.

"How could I forget?" the sarcasm dripping off her words. "Well, I grout her some melon." Elena said in a sweet and knowing voice. I sat up holding the covers around y torso before holding my hands out. She giggled and handed me the bowl of diced water melon. I liked my lips before getting started.

"Why so generous?" I asked with my mouth full.

"because tonight, bonnie will kill Klaus." she shrugged happily and i rolled my eyes. "anyway, stefan got out all his ancestors clothes from the sites ready and waiting." she informed and i nodded not taking notice.

"Oh! I think we should tell Jenna about vampires when she gets back. It's not fair and she is going to find out soon, trust me." I said still eating. "And not telling her isn't an option so I'm going to tell her weather you like it or not." she soon left and Damon went to take a dice of my melon. I moved the bowl away from him with a glare. He pouted innocently and I held a piece out for him and he smiled taking it from in between my fingers with a smirk. He licked the stickiness from my fingers as he looked up at me and i smiled putting the bowl down and kissing him.

* * *

"Oh my god! Red gogo boots!" almost screamed and I van sped over to them. Elena and stefan broke away from each other and I a mired he boots with an open mouth, almost drooling. I quickly put the on and sipped them up. Leaning back with my leg in the air as I admired them.

"Ugh… jess," I hummed. "rent you going to get dressed before putting the boots on?" she asked and I looked down at my towel.

"Oh." I sounded standing up in the beautiful boots. "wait, if I put the other one on, will I be sen track to the past like paige did in charmed?" I asked warily and stefan frowned.

"No. I don't think time traveling exists." He said slowly.

"You never know. Vampires, wear wolves, gypsies. Who knows what else there is?" I said warily before bending down and putting the other on. I waltzed over to the box of clothes and found a dress.

"Any time tonight." I heard and I whirled around facing Damon in his leather flares and I gawped a him and he smirked at me. "as hot as you look in just boots and a towel, please put something on." He begged and I nodded wavering the dress in front of him before pulling him out Stefan's room by his hand.

"I like where this is going." He commented and I smirked.

"Keep it in your pants Damon. we just showered." I warned loosing him as we got in our bedroom. I heard the door close and i turned around to face him and his eye skimmed over my skimpy appearance. I let my towel drop to the floor and his eyes twinkled. "or maybe we could-" before I could finish he pressed his lips to mine hungrily and I returned it. He walked us backwards before my news hit the bed and I collapsed, he moved onto of me as I reached to take the boots off.

"Leave them." He growled huskily and I smirked wrapping my legs around him as our lips pressed together again. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

The music boomed from inside the school and despite the whole Klaus thing, I was excited to dance a little.

"Damon." I heard Bonnie's small voice and we both turned to see bonnie and jeremy.

"Evenin''" he said and I let his hand go. He looked down at me in confusion and I smiled giving him a small kiss.

"Wont be long." I whispered and he nodded going inside. "Lookin' good bro." smiled and e smiled back slightly.

"lookin' good sis." he replied and it was a couple of seconds before we embraced each other in a hug.

"I'll meet you inside," I promised and he nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. I smiled thankfully at bonnie and she smiled back sweetly and I left to find Damon. as soon as we walked inside Dana was just announcing something.

"Thanks for being here, everybody." Everyone cheered and I smiled as Damon's hand slipped in mine. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Jessie. From Klaus." I took in a sharp breath and Damon pulled me closer. His hand leaving mine before his arms slid around my waist.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon commented.

"well, it sure has you all protective." I mumbled and he his arms loosened just slightly.

"We know everyone here." Elena said over the music.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan reasoned and it made sense.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon suggested and I nodded.

"Good idea." Bonnie agreed taking jeremy's hand.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy protested but bonnie wasn't taking any of it.

"There's Ric. we'll be back." Damon Said taking my hand and dragging me over to Ric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric said with a breath.

"I'm not impressed." Damon said looking out across the swarm of people.

"No?"

"I mean, obviously he didn't do anything out of whack." He said sarcastically and I sighed as he pulled me onto the dance floor over to stefan and elena. As stefan left I grabbed Elena's hand and she giggled.

"How are you doing?" Damon asked from beside us as we danced.

"Freaking out a bit. You?" she admitted.

"Cool as a cucumber." He said. As elena twirled me he captured my hand and pulled me into him.

"Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, 'ahh!' And you were all, 'aahh!'" he asked and I stifled a laugh.

"Right. And you won." She nodded.

"Yes! We did." He said sternly as he twirled me and pulled me back int me and I grinned.

"You're good at this." I giggled.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a challenge." I smirked and he dipped me before kissing me sweetly. As we stood upright he span me into elena and she caught me quickly.

"Look after each other a second." He said and left but not before kissing my head.

"Where's he going?" she asked and I shrugged putting my hands on her shoulders.

"To find Bonnie" I confirmed watching his trail.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"May I?" Damon asked and jeremy left begrudgingly without a word.

"You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?" bonnie asked accusingly taking Damon's offer of a dance.

"Is it true?" he asked

"Yes." She said without a second thought as he pulled her back against his chest.

"The part about you having a 50/50 shot of surviving. Is that true?" he asked as they swayed.

"He was upset. I didn't want him to worry." She assured.

"So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what." He asked as she was now facing him.

"No matter what." She agreed.

"Good."

"You can't tell her."

"Your secret's safe with me, but I mean With all that power, isn't there a way to increase your odds?"

"Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." she smirked and he smirked back

"We wouldn't want that."

"What are they up to?" elena asked jeremy and he shrugged.

"Who knows?" he said getting more punch.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?" Elena asked unsure.

"Fine. I'm fine." He said throwing his cup on the floor before leaving. As elena stepped forward jessie put her hand out to stop her.

"I know him. He's feeling hurt, scared. Just give him some time." She assured her elder sister, looking in the path of her twin brother.

"How do you know that? How he's feeling." Elena asked in awe.

"Twin tingles." She shrugged.

"Hey. Everything all right?" Stefan questioned warily and they both turned to face him.

"I'm not sure." elena sighed and stefan smiled at me and jess smiled back

"I'll be back." Jessie informed moving to Damon.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hello there." He grinned pulling me close as new song started.

"Hi." I smiled sweetly. "I think Elena's getting suspicious." I commented as he rated his hands on my hips, turning me around so my back as to his chest.

"Don't worry. Relax" he whispered and smirked throwing my hands up and enjoying the music as I moved my hips against his. 'oh, yeah." He said huskily and I chuckled bringing my hands to rest on the back of his neck.

"Come here, come here, come here." Stefan said to Damon pulling him away and I frowned. "Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission." I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you- and of course you told Elena." He linked up the Chinese whisper chain.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan spat and I sighed.

"I changed my mind." He growled back. I pushed them apart as they got al up in each others faces.

"Cut it out. We kept it secret for a reason." I growled. "wheres jeremy now?" I asked looking deadly at stefan. I glared at him as he sent me a baffled look. "you're kidding me?! You left him when Klaus could be here-now?!" I yelled pushing past him.

"Jeremy!" I gasped seeing him on the floor.

"Hey idiots!" Damon shouted as he and stefan caught up with me. I gasped when one of them pointed a crossbow at Damon and it hit his shoulder ion an instant. "Let me guess Klaus says hi." He rasped and I sped up to him as stefan punched one of the three students. I grasped the wood before puling it from his shoulder and he groaned. He snatched the stake from me and sped to the one who shot him, getting ready to kill him as I helped up jeremy.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him." Stefan said urgently and I pushed jeremy behind me just incase anything happened. "He's compelled."

"So?" Damon snapped angrily.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go!" stefan ordered and Damon looked at me and hesitated before grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"Any ideas?" he asked as we ran through the corridors of the school and I shook my head before stopping and he frowned. "jess, come on." He ordered and I closed my eyes shushing him as I concentrated.

"I know where elena is." I said and he nodded frustrated as I ran ahead of him.

"how?"

"Saw it in the book last night." I replied.

"What? When? We're supposed to read it together." He growled.

"damon?"

"what?" he spat.

"Shut up." I said casually as we found elena and bonnie.

"What happened?" Damon asks as we got closer to them through the doors seeing their worried faces.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said breathlessly.

"What?" Damon and i said in shock and anger

"Like he's possessing it or something." Bonnie explained.

"Go find Stefan. Now." he said bossily to elena

"Ok." She nodded but looked back at bonnie.

"Now." He said in a low warning and she ran through the doors.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked.

"He's got some kind of protection spell." She added.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." He growled and I held his arm to calm him a little.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." She expressed her sadness and worry.

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

"Damon!" I yelled as she nodded.

"I have an idea." He said looking at me and I frowned. "and were gonna need you." He said and I nodded.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"There you are." Damon said as he and jess turned the corned hand in hand.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" elena asked urgently.

"She's doing what she has to do," Damon said calmly.

"What?!" elena shouted.

"Where is she?" stefan ordered.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon growled loosing jess' hand

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" after telling them the location they ran to go find bonnie and jess fell back against Damon.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"She's channeling a lot" she breathed. "I can feel her dying Damon." jess added.

"Hey, she's hanging onto you, you're going to feel it. Lets get you to the car ok?" he asked and she nodded steadying herself on Damon's forearms and he picked her up as she collapsed. He sped to his car and put her lifeless body in the back before speeding back to elena and stefan.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." He ordered watching elena morn for her friend.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" elena spat angrily.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." SoHe said crouching the other side of boniness body.

"This is Bonnie!" elena screamed at him.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." He ordered discreetly and stefan comforted her as he pulled her away from bonnie and Damon.

Damon picked up bonnie body and placed her in the boot of his car. Walking around to the drivers side jeremy stopped him.

"Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena and jess, where's Bonnie?" he rambled and Damon gave a tight smile.

"We need to have a little talk." He announced.

* * *

"What did you do with her?!" elena jumped out of her seat as Damon walked through the door.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon begged to stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you."

"Please calm down." He repeated.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, - that she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I knew." He didn't try to deny it.

"Guhh!" she growled slapping him sharply across his face. His head snapping to the side before bouncing back.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon explained.

" jessie-She cast a spell. She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's ok."

"You left me in the car!" jess yelled at Damon slamming the door.

"And what? Walk in with you dead in my arms?" he asked lowly and she sighed.

"What?" elena breathed and Damon moved past them all. As stefan followed Damon jess threw her self on the sofa with a sigh and elena threw her self at her little sister in a hug.

"You know, you could have told me." Stefan said to Damon, following him closely.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend." He said pointedly.

"You even understand what you put her through?" stefan blamed and damon stopped on his way up the stairs.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive like I promised jessie." He concluded.

"you're not the bad guy." Jess said as Damon entered their bedroom to see jessie lounging on the bed.

"Even you have to admit I was a little today." He said take off the beaded necklace and throwing it on the lone chair in his room.

"No. I don't. It was a good deed. Good." She stated leaning up on her knees. "good." she repeated as he took off his shirt. "hey," he turned to look at her and she smiled. "thank you."

"For suggesting you connect yourself to bonnie and let her use your life force?" he asks and she sighed heavily.

"For protecting elena. For loving me. For finding a way to save bonnie-there's a long list Damon." she added as he took his leather jeans off and threw them on a pile on the floor walking into the bathroom after getting some fresh clothes.

"And not live unto my promise?" he smirked and she sped in front of him turning the faucet on in the bathtub.

"Haha." she rolled her eyes. "stop being so grumpy. We're winning Damon." she reminded and he kissed her cheek before getting dressed.

When he turned jess was already in a bubble mounted bath and he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her.

"You look a dream." He whispered and jess smiled.

"well, you shouldn't have gotten dressed." She remarked.

"I can undress just as fast." He commented.

"I'm hungry." She said abruptly and he sighed.

"I'll go get you a blood bag." He said kissing her quickly and leaving the bathroom.

"Ugh." Damon groaned and looked back at jess with a knowing look. "Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real." He explained in annoyance and boredom of telling the same story.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive."

"Here's to duplicity."

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus." He corrected himself. " Who will probably be coming to pay you and jess a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it." Damon explained.

"We'll find another way."

"I hope so." He admitted.

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you."

"You did what!?" jess yelled and elena jumped looking ingot he open bathroom to see jess now sitting angrily in the tub "why did I have to be dead." She groaned loungingg back.

"Apology accepted. anyway." Damon said.

"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you because if I don't, your sister would probably leave me or… kill me. Something dramatic like that." He explained waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm not dramatic!" Jess protested and elena chuckled at her sister.

"Good night." She said to the both of them.

"Good night." Jess and Damon said in unison and Damon turned to jess. she lifter her chin and looked away from him.

"Told you, you're dramatic." Damon commented and jess threw him her middle finger.

"I'm going to get some blood."

"ill go-"

"I got it." She said grabbing her towel before standing and getting out of the tub. "Damon?"

"Yes, my drama queen?" he asked sweetly.

"You suck." She smiled moving past him.

* * *

"What are you doing down here?" Jess asked, narrowing her eyes at elena as she froze in her place on her way to Elijah. jess looked back at the way she was going and widened her eyes. "nooo" she gasped and Elena shushed her quickly. "i will not be apart of this?!" she yell/whispered. "i never saw this." jess growled pushing past her sister and speedily walking to get a bloodbag.

"you ok?" Damon asked as jess closed the door quickly and sucked on the blood anxiously. jess stopped and looked up at him, troubled. she nodded quickly and resumed sucking on the blood bag as she crept into bed, her towel wrapped tightly around her torso. she handed Damon a blood bag silently and he kissed her cheek taking it from her. "your quiet. why?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No reason," she said quickly, trying to get damon off her case. She stroked Ian's back as he jumped onto her lap and she smiled down at him, her thoughts left forgotten.

* * *

**So... Thoughts? Pleas review so i know if you guy's liked it or not. PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? XXX**


	43. Klaus

**Like I did last chapter- I apolagise for and grammar and spelling incorections. Honestly I haven't read over the lat two chapters because well, I just really want to get these last chapters over with- Sorry if some s**t don't make sense because of it- So we can get to SEASON 3 BABY! :D **

* * *

_**England, 1492-**_

_"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." Elijah welcomed._

_"I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor insisted, knowing the consequence and loss of honour he'd be submitted with if he were not to show his face._

_"No, considering the gift you claim to bear." He agreed._

_"Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah asked intrigued._

_"Right this way." trevor informed and Elijah followed his trail to a woman who stood with his back to him, her curly blonde hair flowing way past her midsection. "My dear." Trevor touched the woman's arm lightly and she turned to face elijah with a heart melting smile._

_"Hello." She smiled in her heavy british accent._

_"Eliza, this is lord Elijah." trevor introduced._

_"My lord, a pleasure it is to make your aquaitance." she said politely flashing her pearly whites in a sweet smile._

_"Pleasure is al mine, I'm sure. To be face with such a mesmerising appearance as your own, forgive my bold words." He insisted taking her hand and planting sweet kiss upon her buckles and she blushed further more._

_"Eliza! Look- oh! My apologies, how impolite of me to interrupt." Katherine corrected in shy manner as she came faced with three pairs of eyes and not just the clear blue she intended._

_"It's quite alright." Elijah smiled, his breath once catching again as he gawped at the doppelganger before him. "forgive me, you remind me of someone."_

_"Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah." Eliza smiled to her eager friend._

_"Pleasure, my lord." Katerina curtsied taking the hand he offered._

_"The pleasure's all mine. Katerina." he smiled kindly kissing her knuckles._

* * *

**Present day:-Jessie's POV:**

"I swear its like being married." I grumbled in annoyance picking up Damon's boxers and throwing them in the laundry basket in my arms with a disgusted look. Really?! The parlour?! I sighed moving into the kitchen to make coffee. "stefan?!"

"Yeah?" he asked casually waltzing into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked and he shook his head but smiled tightly.

"Ok." I sighed pouring two cups and adding a little blood in damon's.

"Have you seen elena?" he asked looking about the kitchen and I shook my head Violently.

"Nope. No . Not at all. Haven't seen her. Not a. zilch." I rambled quickly walking back into the hallway leaving him in a baffled state.

"Hi." I heard Damon's sultry voice and I smiled.

"Hey." I said in the same sexy tone and he leaned down, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Ooo." he sounded as I handed him his coffee. "good morning honey." He grinned and I smiled back.

"Good morning yourself." I quirked and eyebrow as I peered over his shoulder and sighed with a tight smile noticing a sock on the floor. A SOCK?!

"Hey, where's Elena?" stefan asked still in a mess. I tend and feigned a smile.

"I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." He smiled at me before pressing his lips to mine then taking a sip off coffee and humming.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me."

Oh, god. What do I do? Do I tell them? I'm sure she's fine! Its elena. Occurs she's fine.

"I'm going to clean." I said quickly moving out of Damon's hold and he pouted.

"Nooo." he protested.

"Well, I wouldn't need to if saint stuffy continued his clean duties." I smiled smugly and stefan sighed. "yeah, you." I said smiling at him but really, I knew if I left it he'd do it but I just need to get away from knowing that elena has left with an original.

I stopped in my tracks hearing both stern and Damon's foot steps retreat back to the basement, their steps soon turned to running. I sped after them but was too late to divert them back upstairs.

"No, she didn't." Damon breathed.

"Oh, no. this s devastating." I said in almost monotone and I froze when they turned to face me. The guilt spreading across my face and I let out a nervous chuckle. "ah, elena… always so… persistent?" I said with a painful smile.

"I knew you were acting weird!" Damon exclaimed in pissed mode. Oh no. don be pissed.

"I didn't know she was actually going o do it!" I said loudly, defending myself.

"But you knew." Stefan added and I sighed.

"I'm sorry!" I sighed. "I didn't want any more drama and I thought after seeing me shed leave it. Obviously not."

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked holding out a mug of coffee out to Klaus.

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." He informed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" she asked and Klaus moved around to the opposite side of the kitchen island to Katherine.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us. I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone," he placed the moon stone on the hard mar ball before continuing his list, "and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings, as isa the gypsie. Ho, I am ready to break this curse." He assured positively.

"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you." She reminded.

"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgängers, 1 &amp; 2." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't realise that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you? Your friend betrayed me and fled England before I could give either of you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your families." He reminded as he moved around to stand next to her, breathing down her neck tauntingly. "So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena and jessie aren't as stupid as you were." He said tugging her lobe slightly after pushing her hair back behind her ear. He moved away form her.

"She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt. They both would." Katherine said turning to face him once more.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." He said taking his coat. As he stared directly into her eyes he used his compulsion, "You can't leave until I tell you to." He finished and left without another word.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" stefan interrogated down the phone as Damon and jessie sat in anticipation.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied surely.

"Where's Elijah?" he questioned again.

"He's right here."

"Where? I'm on my way." Jess begun biting her nails and Damon took her hand to stop the habit from progressing on her perfect nails.

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus." He assured.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." She answered calmly as possible and jess clutched Damon's hand tighter in her anxiety.

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that jess or Damon don't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Hanging up jess sighed.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked knowing the answer already.

"She did." Stefan confirmed.

"She's lost it."

"Oh god, I should've just knocked her out last night. At least then she wouldn't be with Elijah." jess groaned and Damon squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way."

Jess sat back watching the two bicker unconditionally.

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." Damon answered standing and stefan followed in suit.

"No, you need to back off." stefan warned.

"What?!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing.'" Stefan ordered and jess stood quickly.

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon concluded moving to walk off but stefan stopped him abruptly.

"I said back off." he warned.

"hey! he's trying to help! He made me a promised and he's living unto it." Jess defended as Damon left the room. "look, eden may have her intentions but having a backup is always an option stefan." She smiled lightly pressing a hand to his cheek and he smiled back tightly, his hand over hers for a second before she left.

* * *

_**England, 1494-**_

_"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Eliza asked glancing the room as she strolled beside Elijah and Katharine._

_"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah informed as they scooped the room "Here he is." He announced as the people made a path for the tall man of power. Eliza's breath caught as he made his way toward her. "elizaveta, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus." Elijah introduced. and Klaus prepared a charming smile as Eliza and Katerina curtsied in his presence. He took her hand and pressed a light feather kiss to her and and she smiled shyly, her blush forming clearly._

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." He smiled charmingly._

_"Lord Nik- Klaus," Elise corrected and he smiled. "this is my dear friend, Katrina." Eliza said more confidently and Katherine curtsied as he took her hand kissing it lightly as he did Eliza but his remained on the blonde beside her._

* * *

**Present day:**

"Hello?" stefan asked down his phone as he casually walked to the opening of the parlour.

_"Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna."_

"Jenna, hey." He greeted.

_"Where's Elena? And Jeremy and jess? No, one's answering their phones."_ Jenna said n confusion.

"Ah, Elena's not here at the moment and jessie is showering. Is, uh, is everything ok?" Damon frowned with his glass of bourbon.

_"Elena left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. __What's going on?"_ she asked worriedly.

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer." he explained

_"Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen."_

"Wait, your home?" stefan questioned in concern.

_"Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk."_ she said with a lack of interest.

"Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything." He quickly ended the call and have to deal with Damon seconds after, of course.

"Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." He exclaimed.

"Seriously going to be like this?"

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan." He used Stefan's own words against him before finishing of his drink and stefan left, refusing to waste anymore time.

"Whats going on?" Jess asked finishing off her fishtail braid.

"Come on." Damon said and she frowned.

"where we going?" she asked

"Were splitting from the team, going rogue. It's a surprise." He whispered maniacally before taking her hand.

"Shoes." she called and he paused while she quickly slipped on her heels so they could leave.

* * *

_**England, 1494-**_

_"From where have you come, Elizaveta?" Klaus questioned the blonde beauty before him._

_"We're new to town, my lord." Eliza informed kindly. "Katerina is from Bulgaria, my lord." She smiled as did Katherine when Eliza stroked her friends arm sweetly._

_"_Zradevei_, Katerina." He impressed and Katherine gasped in astonishment._

_"Very good." She gushed and Eliza grinned at her friend warmly._

_"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with dear Elise." He silted knowingly._

_"Not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." E wished and held his hand out for Kathleen and she took it in mediate happiness as Klaus lead away Eliza._

_"Miss Katherine, you treat her like blood." Klaus acknowledged and Eliza nodded happily._

_"Yes. I've met her just recent. She is like a dear wiser to me. She seems positively fond of your brother." Eliza said as she glanced back at the two._

_"yes, my brother I see is also fond." Klaus smiled in agreement._

* * *

**Present day:**

As Katherine made a miraculous discovery, voices were heard just outside.

"Is this a good idea?"

"We're investigating." he responded and motioned for her to open the door. she sighed before giving the handle a jiggle and it refused to open

"Its locked." She stated. He rolled his eyes before opening it himself, twisting it to the brink.

"Thank God." Katherine exclaimed in relief.

"Wow! You look shit bored." Jess quirked her head watching her before entering the apartment.

"Yep. Thought you might be dead." Damon commented.

"Unfortunately not." Katherine sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Katharine questioned with crossed arms as jessie picked up the bourbon bottle.

"We are here to rescue you… I think." She said in slight confusion before taking a swig of the amber liquid and cringing a little.

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued." He corrected and she waved him off taking another drink. He shot her a look and she sighed before holding the bottle out in front of his eyes and screwing the lid back on.

"Interesting… You're his bitch now?" Katherine asked smugly and jess shot her tight smile.

"I figured you still might be kicking. _'__Alari-Klaus__'_ was blending was too easily. Figured he had probably had some coaching." He explained as he jiggled a small vile of vervain in front of her.

"Is that Vervain?" Katherine asked in awe.

"Your salvation." He agreed.

"It's not going to undo anything." She said crossing her arms and jess slung her arm around Katherine's shoulders.

"There's always a loophole." She sung in her ear.

"Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" Damon asked and when she opened and closed her mouth like a fish he continued. "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?' he questioned and her answer came almost instantly,

"No."

"There's your loophole. Drink this and prevent any further compulsion." he explained. As Katherine stormed forward he pulled his hand back.

"Give it to me." She ordered.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" jess used their bickering as an excuse to snoop around.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself." She sighed.

"And where did that get you?" she scoffed with a tight smile. "Here." she quickly caught the bottle with her fast reflexes as it crossed the threshold. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here." As he talked she took a tentative sip and coughed it down as it burned her gullet. "You owe me. And I will collect." He warned and jess kissed her cheek leaving a red mark before moving out the door to Damon's side.

"Bye bye _kitty__-__kat_. You know… I think you need to sharpen your claws a little. You're loosing your evil touch." Jess smirked before they left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah admitted with complete honesty of a royal man.

"But if there's no curse…" elena trailed of only to be corrected,

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand were his only hope." Once again Elena's phone buzzed.

"What is this curse?" she asked, determined to get answers.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He said, unhappy with the new found technology bussing in his inner pocket. He handed the phone offer and she sighed taking it.

"Stefan- what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." se rambled through the phone. after the call ended she was left in a fluster. "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." She said quickly.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." He said stubornly.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." She promised.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He stated and she sighed.

"Thank you." She breathed and he nodded.

"And bring your sister along, she needs to know something." He informed and elena nodded before making her way back to her car.

* * *

_**England, 1494-**_

_"You have to chase me! You're meant to catch me." Katherine breathed as she camped form her running and Eliza smiled watching the two, lagging behind._

_"But if I catch you, the game will be over." He noticed and Katherine let out a heavy exhale._

_"Thank you for entertaining us." Eliza thanked quietly._

_"You seemed lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah remarks as she took a seat on the stone bench._

_"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Eliza explained looking out across the outstretched grounds. Katherine took her seat beside her best friend and took her hand in her own in comfort._

_"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah agreed mindlessly._

_"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Eliza smiled slightly._

_"And yet…" Elijah urged her to continue._

_"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all. Of course her treats me well when were in one another's presence. I fell a strange yet inviting connection towards him." She confessed in deep thought._

_"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah put in place and she looked over at him._

_"Is it wrong to want more?" she asked._

_"Did you have more with Trevor?" he asked sitting on the left side of Eliza._

_"Trevor believes that he loves me…" Eliza started._

_"But true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Katherine finished for her._

_"I do not believe in love, Katerina." he admitted shamelessly._

_"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katherine asked making a point at the sides of Elijah's mouth quirked upwards for a second before it faltered slowly._

_"What do I interrupt?" Klaus asked and Elijah stood quickly, the women following in suit._

_"He's returned. Long night." Elijah commented, scanning his brothers appearance._

_"What has happened?" katharine asked in bewilderment._

_"The wrong village picked a fight at the tavern." he explained, holding a hand out to Eliza and she happily took it. "I hope the blood dose not bother you." He commented as she scanned his attire._

_"Men are permitted to be rough some time. I do not mind at all." She grinned and he smiled at her in awe._

_"You are most beautiful, elizaveta." he reflected and she smiled, hanging her yea din embarrassment. He paused in his steps and lifted her chin, their blue eyes searching one another's. "extraordinary." He breathed and she smiled shyly._

_"You certainly know how to charm a lady Klaus." She breathed._

_"You certainly know how to charm a man Eliza." He smirked back._

* * *

**Present day:**

"Oh, Jenna." Jess sighed and Jenna allowed her niece to pull her into a tight, comforting hug. "I'm so sorry. I really am. we never meant for any of this to happen." Jess breathed and pulled back, holding her aunt at arms length.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true."

'It is true, Jenna. we should have told you. We were going to tell you as soon as we had the chance when you got back but… Elena thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face. I swear we were going to tell you the first chance we got." Jess explained in a slow ramble.

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" with an apologetic look Jenna nodded in understanding. "John?" another apologetic look.

"We were just trying to protect you-"

"Protect me?"

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything that you want. If its today-tomorrow- weeks-days. Whenever your ready Jenna." jess said slowly and Jenna nodded.

"jess, I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you - and Jeremy and elena." Jenna said in sad annoyance.

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it-"

"No, this is- this is so- I don't know how-it's-" as Jenna buried her hands in her head jess lifted her head in her own hands and smiled sadly.

"I know, hey." She cooed and Jenna moved her head out of her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared."

"don't be." She ordered lightly as Jenna reciprocated her hug. "I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry." jess cooed comfortingly before pulling back and wiping away Jenna's tears. "look, why don't we get you in one of the spare rooms here and you can stay as long as you want and when ever you're ready, whatever you want to know, i will tell you, on your own time in your own conditions. ok?" she asked and Jenna nodded with a sniffle before taking Jessie's hand to be led to the closest spare room to hers and Damon's.

* * *

"Where is she?" elena interrogated as she stood with stefan outside the bedroom door. "Is she gonna be ok?" elena asked quickly.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface. Elena. I'm sorry. i-"

"it's not your fault jess. never was. I'm sorry for not going with your plan earlier to tell her about all of this." The sisters embraced in a hug and Stefan comforted elena after they pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." He shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway…" she sighed. "I have to go back to Elijah. he wants to see you jess." she nodded curtly, following her sister closely.

"Wait, what? No, no!" he protested pulling elena and jessie to a standstill.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise.'

"And if he needs to see me, it has to be important. I'm going. if not for me then for Elena's protection." Jess added her explanation and he nodded in acquiesce.

"We'll be ok." Elena smiled and they both turned to face Damon.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said sternly with anger.

"To Elijah." jess relied and he sped in front of her.

"No." he refused.

"Get out of my way, Damon." she sighed trying to move past him just like elena but failed.

"if you so much as try and take a step out of this house-"

"Damon, Easy." Elena said calmly.

"Stay out of this, elena." He growled staring down jessie.

"You'll what Damon?" she remarked coldly looking at his hand and back up at him.

"Let her go." Stefan ordered.

"Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to let my girlfriend go to see an original with her sister giving him opportunity to hand them both over?!" he yelled back.

"You heard me. I said let her go." Stefan repeated stepping up, putting his hand on Damon's sharply.

"You know, for the first time, I like saint stuffy more than Damon." she said sadly as her voice cracked slightly and her eyes prickled with tears and he let her go instantly. She took Elena's hand and they left quickly.

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon spat to stefan.

* * *

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Klaus/Alaric snapped.

"You've got a lot of luggage." He responded at ease.

"Greta. Finally." He breathed.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" she smirked almost innocently and he hummed watching the wardrobe like box enter the apartment.

"Pray tell, how did you manage to obtain the blood and hair of a rare doppelganger gypsie?" he asked and she smiled.

"My father seemed to have required it." She informed and he nodded with another hum.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Elena and I made our way into the Lockwood's mansion, slamming the door shut I crossed my arms over my chest, still pissed at Damon. at least elena had filled me in on what Elijah had told her so far.

"Welcome back and welcome Jessika." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" she demanded, throwing her jacket on the table between us?.

"Please." He motioned to the couch and elena and I took a seat, watching him put down his wine and it beside us.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course," he stood and begun to pace before continuing and I watched his moves closely. "when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." He explained further.

"harsh." i breathed and elena said something a little more appropriate,

"A war between the species?"

"The vampires And the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus?" elena questioned.

"A werewolf? Or a vampire?" I asked now getting intrigued.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire."

"Your family just will not settle for normal will it. Just when you think its extravagant it gets even worse.

"Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power." He explained and I frowned.

"but I'm hybrid i know I'm not half wolf but still? i have this gypsie crap…"

"I'll get to your problem in a sec con because theres something more you need to know about Klaus." I nodded with a dee frown as elena and I exchanged glances.

"Because of Klaus being hybrid, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." He finished.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" elena and I asks din unison.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." He explained further and I watch as elena stood.

"But you helped him." Elena accused.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." I stood now too.

"We have the dagger now." Elena said.

"We can stop him." i finished confidently

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." He said and I sighed.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" elena almost chuckled now getting frustrated.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species-at the hands of the serpents of nature themselves. A witch and gypsie combining their magic, together."

"If they can chanel they can chanel that much power. But it would kill them" elena added.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power Can kill Klaus with your help." He looked back at me and i looked to elena.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" elena asks.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. you especially…"

* * *

_**England, 1494:-Third person POV:**_

_"The full moon is tomorrow, brother." Elijah informed walking into the room where egis brother stood, watching the flames build their inevitable heat._

_"After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus responded._

_"I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgängers." Elijah said looking back at his brooding brother._

_"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end, that is all." Klaus said dismissively._

_"What, she should die for your gain?"_

_"She is human and Eliza shall not live. Their lives mean nothing." Klaus smirked, ignoring the pang in his heart at the thought of living without Eliza._

_"I beg you to consider this." It's no secret he had grown close to Katerina. Klaus slowly turned to face him, slowly stalking closer like a hunter preying on the fox._

_"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asked in slow amusement._

_"Of course not." He said trying to deny it._

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah." he reminded, placing a hand over his brothers heart. "We do not feel, and we do not care."_

_"We did once." He said sadly in a small voice._

_"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother." He dismissed. "The sacrifice will happen as planned." With out another word, Klaus left the room, not wanting to talk more of it. _

* * *

**Present day:**

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" jessie asked in astonishment. Elijah frowned for a second before continuing.

"Yes, Jessika. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out. though, i believe you mixed a part of my story. i found something to save both dopplegangers. your life is in trouble still. using so much peer to deem Klaus hybrid will kill you like it would a witch. you are too powerful yet too week to undertake the power. You will die of eventual exhaustion. I found a ring, old Russian ring that the Alkeav doppelganger could wear as she did the spell, but it would forever link her life, her soul with Klaus'. She would become sentient with Klaus." He finished, leaving elena and jessie in astonishment.

"What?" Jess breathed.

"That is why Eliza fled. She helped Katharine, yes but that didn't necessarily mean she had to leave the love of her life. She fled because she didn't want to have klaus' every thought and feel Klaus' every feel." He added in urgency.

Elena stood looking at her younger sister and she cleared her throat.

"You cared about her, didn't you?-Katherine I mean." Jess said completely passing the most important situation that cannot be helped- die or live with an eternal link to Klaus.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." He finished handing elena her coat. With one last look at jess he left out the house first.

* * *

"Don't start with me, Stefan. you've already done enough damage." Damon spat as soon as stefan walked into the parlour.

"She's a person. You're victimising her." Stefan commented and Damon growled animalsticaly.

"Victimising?! Just because you have your precious elena. Unlike you I care for my girlfriend like you should yours." Damon said coldly.

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want." Stefan said turning away until Damon stood up in ire.

"You're right. Thank you. For being in love with jessie-my girlfriend." He scoffed.

"And there it is." stefan said lowly.

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Jessie all you want stefan, If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will." Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Her respect and undoing love." It was then that stefan punched at Damon, making him crash into the bookshelf.

Its true, for god sake she calls him 'saint Steffy', she doesn't repeat him. She loves him as a brother, she will never love him as a lover.

Damon sped back over to him and clasped his throat with a growl and the small voice of Elena sounded.

"Stop!" she yelled but they didn't move form strangling each other.

"She said stop!" jessie screamed at them and they immediately pulled away. She looked between the two, shaking her head before pushing through Elijah and elena to speed upstairs.

* * *

_**England, 1494-**_

_"What have you done?" Klaus accused as he charged towards Elijah._

_"I don't understand." Elijah assured, placing his book down, giving his brother his full attention._

_"Elizaveta has gone. She has fled." Klaus informed impatiently._

_As Elijah stood he breathed the simple word, "No."_

_"What did you tell her?" he asked in anger._

_"I told her nothing." Elijah insisted._

_"Do not lie to me!" he growled loudly in his brothers face as he pinned him to the fireplace in a flash, holding the lapels of his robe, his hybrid features residing once again on his face._

_"I will find her. You have my word." he promised_

_"If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead." He retorted. "oh, and Katerina has fled too." He said much more calmer._

* * *

**Present day:**

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked in vexation.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal, that jessie is apart of." Elena spoke confidently.

"Really?" he asked even more pissed hearing it from elena and not jessie.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah stated stepping forward.

"What?" He snapped.

"An apology."

"A what?" Damon asked not know what the hell good an apology could do. To be honest, he could get anything from the two Salvatore brothers and he chooses an apology?

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Jessika. I will always protect Elena and Jessika." of course stefan had to step up first.

_'Ever the better brother'_ Damon thought to himself.

"I understand." Elijah nodded looking back to Damon who refused to apologise with a shake of his head.

"Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself when jess helps her and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." elena shrugged nonchalantly

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is."

"And you're trusting him?"

"I am." elena nodded.

"There may be something dear Jessika needs to tell you, by the way." Elijah added.

"You can all go to hell." Damon spat as he walked away.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." stefan granted as elijah watched dafter him.

"Perhaps."

* * *

As Damon walkie into the bedroom he sighed rubbing a hand over his face before unbuttoning a few butting on his shirt.

"Why couldn't you just apologise to him?" jess sighed and he turned to face her. She walk further into the bedroom as she removed her jewellery, placing it on the fireplace.

"What aren't you telling me? Again?!" he yelled and she shook her head. "jessie!" he growled speeding in front of her. She slowly lifted her head o look him in the eyes.

"That either I die, in the sacrifice, or I feel and think everything he thinks." She said calmly with a blank face. Damon shook his head, frowning deeply.

"what?" He breathed.

"Yup. Guess yo really wish you didn't yell at me just now." She respond and she brushed past him. He caught her arm and turned her to him.

"You're not going to die." He pledged.

"So I'm supposed to feel his every feel, Damon? what if he hates you? how will that reflect on me?!" she yelled back. "Hu?!" she screamed before her fist connected with his jaw, making him stumble back. "You're being a complete asshole lately!" again she punched him and he stood, letting her get her rage out. "i want to curl in a ball, and i want be god damn normal, for once!" another hit landed and he sighed stumbling back again as tears spilled out of her eyes. "i don't want this!" she punched his chest and he grunted quietly. "i don't want to choose death or insanity!" he held her wrists as she punched him again. "let… me…. go!" she screamed as tears stained her face.

"Shhh." he hushed and she continued to thrash against him as he cooed her. She eventually collared against him, her body wracking with cries and her hyperventilated breaths as they slid to the floor. "I know." He breathed, his wounded face healing up nicely.

"I'm so sorry. I - I -" she choked on her stuttered words.

"I know. Hey. I know ok?" he soothed as she fisted his shirt. His hand stroking her hair while the other rubbed circles on her back. He buried himself in her hair as they stayed that way for the hours of Jessie's crying. When she finally fell to sleep he carried her to bed, removing her clothing and his own before kissing her head.

* * *

**Soo...? What do you think about the whole klaus connection thing? Is it a terrible idea- Good? I need to know and the only way I know that is if you amazing readers REVIEW! So please let me review and any ideas on how I get out the mess I've put myself in for if Jessie dies is completely welcome. Criticise or tell me how good it is... I welcome all reviews happily and do the best I can to reply to them :D**

**Ninaandianforever: My first review form you and its amazing! Thank you! :D x**

**NicoleR85: As always- A huge thank you for never failing to review and it's always positive :D xx**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I am seriously considering your idea! It's a great idea and I really hope you don't mind if I use it...? x**


	44. The last day

Damon's POV:

As I lay in bed after last night i didn't want to think of anything so I lay and listened to the conversation downstairs. I turned my head to watch Jess sleep as I listened. Last night was a wake up call, of everything. She's just as scared as I am.

"_Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.__" _I got out of bed with a sigh and looked back at Jess before getting dressed.

"_Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."_

"_Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it He'll be a true hybrid."_

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." I said surely as I entered the library where everyone sat.

"Damon." stefan warned and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying. I'll write her a great eulogy. Better her than Jessie." I reasoned.

"It's not an option, Damon. neither is Jess dying or having a weird bond with Klaus. Well, find another way." She said sternly and I glared at her.

"Well, she will come back to life. Just without the memory of her past or the now." I frowned deeply listening to Eljah's words.

She will come back, she just wont remember anything. Me. Us.

"We'll find something to bring her memory back. Do something to trigger it. But right now, we need to know- How do we break this curse?" stefan asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah stated as he stood

"The moon stone."

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." He explained.

"And where do I fit into it?" elena asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" I turned seeing jess and she refused to make yes contact with me. I sighed heavily.

"Well, Jessika will say an old incantation as she writes on Klaus with her blood, binding the wolf and vampire to him. You will then either die and come back without any relocation of those you love, or have an eternal bond, your choice." I frowned and straightened hearing this before I felt jess' small hand in mine and I squeezed it tightly for my own reassurance as well as her's. "The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger To the point of your death." He finished and I watched as stefan held onto Elena's hand.

"And that's where you come in." elena explained.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" elena asked with a confused frown.

"And then you won't." He smiled.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? And a ring that will make my girlfriend feel whatever some psychopath will? You want to come back to life, what about Alaric and John's rings?" I said to jess.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's and gypsies is supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah said confidently and I scoffed.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir and dumb ass ring OR amnesia. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" I asked trying to prove a point.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." She shrugged.

"What about you, you gonna… Forget?" I asked jess and she sighed shrugging. With that I left, I cant hear any more of this.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" elena asked, braking the tension.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." He informed and stefan stood and left. I let out a huge sigh.

"Looks like I'm going to have to die… Again."

"Jess, you cant be serious?" elena asked.

"I will not have a weird bond with Klaus elena, it's my only option." I replied with a silent wince.

"One more thing, if you do choose to use your second life- to come die- You will no longer have any gypsie powers, you will be human, again." Elijah said and I frowned.

"But I can always turn back right?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Let me remind you-you are the second gypsie Klaus and I have ever came across in over 1000 years. There isn't much information about this set in stone."

"So I'm what? Meant to experiment?" I asked truly pissed off. "fine." I sighed.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" stefan said coning to stand next to Damon as he drank his bourbon.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get." He retorted as he looked over the Salvatore estate that currently belonged to elena.

"You know, you're not helping."

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon asked his brother disbelievingly.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah and so is jess. I'm going to put my faith in them." Stefan stressed.

"Why? She's going to end up dead. And I don't even know what the hell jessie is doing. What great people to put faith in stefan." Damon snapped.

"I'm putting my faith in elena because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be her."

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon glowered.

"Jessie has chose to trust you Damon."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts. I know I'm not." He concluded taking a last sip of his bourbon before throwing it away as he walked back inside.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." I sighed while elena examined the elixir.

"Why are you?" he asked me with an impassive look.

"We're the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of us." I reminded.

"If we don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena agreed.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." Elijah said to elena.

"I know the chance I'm taking." She nodded.

"Here. this is an incantation to uphold a second life. Speak it 1 hour prior to the ritual or…" he pulled out a small velvet red box. "use your second option." He said and I took it cautiously.

"_Get__ out!"_

"_Jenna-Jenna__!" _

I sped to where all the commotion was coming from to see Jenna holding up a crossbow to Alaric.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me." He assured with his hand up in defence.

"Stay away from me." She growled.

"Jenna." I said slowly from behind Alaric.

"What's going on?" elena asked with her hand up ad stefan next to her. I looked next to me and say Damon.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go," Alaric assured us all.

"Prove it." Damon demanded.

"Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy and jess walked in right when I was about to-"

"It's him." Both Jenna and I said quickly. She put down the crossbow. Damon raised an eyebrow at me and I rubbed my arm trying to get rid of the thoughts. Though it wont be too hard to do after this ritual.

"Why did he let you go?" stefan asked, finally giving us all something else to think about.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

We all decided to move into the living room to get accommodated with whats happening. Everyone other than Damon, that is. He's refusing to talk to me.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" stefan asked and held Jenna's hand.

"No. Its like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there." Alaric informed but it isn't anything we don't know already.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan explained further, his arms crossed and serious fax eon.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked and I sighed.

"Upstairs. Refusing to speak to me at all." I commented and Jenna squeezed my hand. Elena then stood up and walked out.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked, wanting to know the shit thats gone on the past few days.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"You disappeared." Elena said, stating the obvious.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon responded as he stood looking out the window.

"I need you to understand why jess doing this. Even if she doesn't tell you." Elena said with her hands in her pockets.

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think. It's not like she promised me an eternity or anything." He said coldly, standing in front of her.

"She'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir -if it works- Jess has her own theory, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and then all of this will finally be over." Elena explained.

"Again, IF- That theory works." Damon scoffed.

"It will work." She assured.

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't?" he scoffed "There has to be another way, one where Jess wont get amnesia." He said slowly "And you're going to die, Elena." He deadpanned.

"And then I'll come back to life. Jess will probably get her memories back." Elena shrugged.

"Exactly, nothing is set in stone- Probably-" he repeated the word slowly to her. "That is not a risk I'm willing to take." He growled.

"But I am. It's her life, Damon. Her choice. And even if you don't, I trust my sister. She's smart Damon, and strong." Elena said kindly.

"I can't lose jessie." He breathed.

"You won't. We wont." She corrected before turning away and walking back to the door.

"There is another way." He realised as he sped in front of her.

"What are you-" she sighed shaking her head. "Damon, no!" she yelled as he bit into his wrist. "Damon, no! No!" her cries now muffled as he pressed his wrist to her lips.

"If you don't take the elixir, than jessie could." He notified as tears streaked down her face.

"Damon!" jess screamed and stefan pushed Damon off elena, who immediately collapsed ion her sister's arms.

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" stefan yelled and dropped to his knees next to jessie and elena.

"I saved both their lives." He rasped "You're so bent on dying, at least this way we know you'll come back."her retorted to elena.

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire." Stefan added.

"At least now jessie can take the elixir, come back, have her memories."

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" jess cried looking up at him.

"Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." He said looking at jessie and she cowled holding Elena closer. Without more said, stefan sped to Damon, knocking him over a small table in the corner of the room.

"Stefan!" jess yelled. Damon sped back to stefan. The piece of wood that had broken off the lamps stand now held against Stefan's neck, pinning him to the wall.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself. We both know it'd be fore Jessie even if you did." He growled. Stefan pushed Damon back, punching him at least 6 times before Damon fell to the floor. Jess quickly got to her feet as Damon shoved the makeshift stake into Stefan's torso before another pouch could collide with his face.

"Damon!" jess pushed Damon away while elena held stefan upright.

"Get out of here!" elena yelled and jess turned back to stefan who was groaning in pain.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric asked as he and Jennie ran into the room.

"Just get him out of here!" Elena screamed. As Alaric moved to help up Damon he pushed Alaric away and stood on his own. Giving the scene before him one last glance he left.

"Oh, my God." Jenna breathed seeing stefan in his state.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now." Alaric ordered and as she left jess gripped the wood and quickly pulled it from Stefan's body, eating for him to grain out in pain before elena helped him to rest his had on her lap.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok." Elena cooed while jess stood pacing, her hand brushing her hair back in stress.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan cried.

"Shh. It's ok." Elena continued.

"I'm sorry." He breathed again.

"I cant be here right now." Jess sighed before speeding outside into the garden, intaking a large, much needed breath of fresh air.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore." Elijah said, packing away the elixir as Damon entered the room. "Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell the girls I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." Elijah informed turning away with the elixir.

"Wait! I need that, for jessie." He reminded and Elijah sighed, turning back to face him.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. The elixir was designed for a Patrova doppelganger specifically, not Alkaev. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire It's a very long time." Once again he turned and this time he successes in leaving while Damon downed a glass of bourbon.

"Happy now? "jess asked coldly. "if you're gonna drown your sorrows, go to the grill. At least I know I wont be under the same roof as you." She cried turning back around and finding the spare room she uses when she or Damon ever fight. She picked up Ian and held him close as she cried more.

"jess?" Jenna called after nocking the door. after not getting an answer she walked in with a sigh. She moved over to the bed and wrapped her arms around jess' as she cuddled Ian. "Alaric's gone to the grill with Damon." she informed quietly. "and stefan and elena have gone out. Its just us." Jess nodded and held onto Jenna's arm as she cried harder.

* * *

"Thanks," Damon rasped as the bartender poured his usual at the point of a finger.

"I'll have the same." Alaric called from beside Damon.

"I screwed up." Damon realised slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric agreed, taking no prisoners.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" a heavy british accent came from the right of Damon.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon groaned.

"In the flesh," he said happily. "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Alaric merely nodded.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon growled, standing to his feet, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

"I'm told your brother fancies my doppelganger. though you both fancy my other doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Klaus sounded." Klaus threatened but Damon only laughed nervously.

"Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" he asked hopefully.

"You are kidding." Klaus laughed lightly but seeing that they didn't laugh with him his voice got firmer, "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Alaric informed.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon tried to reason.

"Let me be clear I have my vampire. I have my werewolves. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus warned before taking his leave.

"That was fun." Damon said as he took his seat with a sigh.

"You're getting screwed up, aren't you?" Alaric asked knowingly.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might Get over the fact that I tried to turn her sister into a vampire?"

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon to figure some way to save jessie without her having a weird connection with the guy or loosing her memory." Damon rambled quickly.

"But you'll still be dead." Alaric commented after taking a gulp of his whiskey.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

As Damon glanced around for anyone that would get in his way he walked that few steps closer to the tomb.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf?" Damon slowly turned to come face to face with the completely annoying and dick of a witch- Madox. "Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking." He answered honestly before speeding over to him. nocking him on his ass and gripping his throat until Madox used his own powers that sent Damon flying to the floor opposite him. Damon lay groaning in pain as Madox used his powers to torture him and was finally able to find the release of his pain when matt shot Madox in the back. Finishing the job, Damon stood and bend his neck to breaking point in a flash.

"What are you doing here?" he question warily after matt lowered his weapon.

"Where's Caroline?" matt asked coming forward and Damon sighed.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon assured but that only caused matt to cock his rifle.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her?" matt demanded earning for Damon to hold his hands up in defeat, giving matt the upper hand.

"I'm just here to rescue her, ok?" he assured as he slowly walked closer to matt. In the moment, Damon took the rifle and nocked matt out "You're lucky I already screwed up once today. Or you'd be dead." Damon finished as he bent down, noticing that the bullets he had removed from the rifle were wooden.

"Damon?" caroline questioned in surprise as sh just finished getting the truth from Tyler.

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." Damon said lowly as he crouched down and relieved caroline of her metal bounds.

"What, Matt?" She asked, not completely believing him.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked from across the dingy space.

"No, I-" she tried to protest but Damon cut her off,

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem. Let me just get you out of here." He said not wanting to let Tyler leave on a full moon.

"Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him." She said sternly and he paused with a sigh.

"It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get the hell away from here?" he asked looking back at Tyler.

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." He responded in a tone just as harsh as Damon's.

"I'll help." caroline offered. with her words Damon walked over to Tyler and crouched in front of him,

"Don't make me regret this." He threatened before he pulled the chains from the wall, freeing Tyler.

* * *

"Hey, you can say it." Stefan urged as they concurred climbing mystic falls' waterfall.

"Say what?" elena asked refusing to speak the truth.

"The thing you've been wanting to say, but Been afraid of how it'll make me feel." He concluded.

"There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything." She sighed.

"Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times." He finished and she turned her head to look at him.

"And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?" she questioned.

"Of course I did. Elena If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever." He said hoping she just might by into it. He cant have jessie and he sure as hell docent want to loose elena too.

"Why have you never brought it up?" she asked astonished by his confession.

"'Cause I knew if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish for me to ask you."

"Didn't stop Damon." she scowled looking out at the setting sun.

"He shouldn't have done what he did. He did it because he loves jessie. As much of a monster he is, he does it because he is in love with your sister." He said saddle, glancing at his hands briefly.

"But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what love is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet? I know that I love you, Stefan." She said taking his hands in her small ones. "I know that. But I'm not blind, I see what you feel for my sister and she knows what she wants for her future. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up. Decide if I want to have kids and start a family… Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and now? That's all gone." She cried.

"Hey. say it. Please."

"I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." As her tears spilled stefan pulled her into a tight embrace as he comforted her.

* * *

"He practically turned elena Jenna. i cant believe he'd do that. i knew he was selfish but i never-"

"I know jess." Jennie cooed as she held her niece tightly in her arms on the parlour sofa.

"No. I won give up now. At least elena will be alive. She'll be ok and I wont remember any of this after the ritual so…" she laughed sadly. "I'm going to get some ice cream and wallow in self pity" jess finished as she move into the kitchen.

_"Elena?… don't worry…. I'll be right-"_ jess quickly put down the tub of ice-cream as she listened to Jenna's fading conversation.

"Jenna?!" jess yelled not seeing her in the parlour.

"I gotta go pick up elena. She's hurt-" Jenna informed as she walked outside.

"Jenna no! That wasn't elena!" jess ran after Jenna who fled the house quickly.

"How did you know?" Klaus' heavy british accent rang in jess' ears before he snapped her neck in front of Jenna who cowered watching her niece's neck twist after the sickening snap.

"Oh my-" she choked out as the hot tears streamed her cheeks. Eventually the soft un-calculated cries came to heavy hyperventilations.

"Now, I believe I'll be needing you." He smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Matt! Hey. Did you hit him?!" caroline accused as she kneeled beside him as he groaned.

"Did you already forget the part about the gun with the wooden bullets?" Damon asked cooly.

"Tyler?" caroline asked as he groaned, filing to the floor. "Tyler?" she asked again as she helped mat to stand.

"It's starting." tyler announced surely.

"Ugh. Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon ushered as they made their way through the woods.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" matt interrogated as he surveyed tyler failing to keep up.

"He better not wolf out on us." damp said ashis phone rang. "Bad time, little bro." Damon announced as he picked the phone up.

"_What the hell are you doing?__"_

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Jessie and Elena to stay put." damon ordered.

_"They're already gone, Damon."_

"What?" He breathed.

_"Klaus came. He took her. I think he took jessie earlier, she wasn't here."_

"I'll take care of it." Damon growled, trying to keep his emotions under control as he ended call.

"Tyler!" matt noticed Tyler's disfiguring body.

"Oh, God! I don't know if I can hold it off." He said calmly to the three around them. "Get out of here." He ordered.

"Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline stepped forward as she tried t reassure her friend.

"Go!" he growled.

"You've got time. We're almost there just-"

"It's happening faster." He finished for her.

"Tyler, it's ok." As he changed and lunged for caroline, Damon sprung into action, pouncing on tyler before he could get to caroline, fighting him off until tyler eventually took a clean bite of Damon's arm. In a moment of pain, Damon managed to throw Tyler off him.

"Damon-"

"I'm fine." Damon cut caroline off with a stern voice.

"Get out of here!" Tyler growled again.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't Use these." he said pulling out two wooden bullets from his pocket that he had collected earlier. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go." He ordered and as they turned and left, damon took one last glance at Tyler before speeding away.

* * *

"It's almost time." Klaus announced smugly and as he said that, the door burst open. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon said casually as he stood behind Klaus,

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked in slight boredom.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Klaus stood quickly to face Damon who stood with confidence.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked as he moved closer to Damon.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." He said slowly.

"Katerina, give us a moment." Once she left, Klaus moved closer to Damon once again. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire. Pissed because his brother is In love with girl." Damon gave a shrug of confinement and Klaus hitched a small smile before turning away.

"I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus finished as he came to stop at the table he had been sitting at before Damon barged through the door. He unplugged the earphones of the laptop so that Jules' cried would surround the room. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" he asked and threw Damon his phone to Damon and he caught it with his reflexes.

"Jules." He breathed seeing the all too familiar face.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse You learn a thing or two." Klaus serf forth, circling Damon as he talked, eventually coming to a stand still in front of him. "First rule always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch…"

"Back-up vampire." Damon finished, knowing he'd been tricked.

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus smirked before snapping Damon's neck.

As soon as he left, Katherine came out of hiding with a fresh bag of blood ready. She crouched beside Damon as she urgently emptied the bloodbag into Damon's slightly parted lips.

"Hey." She gently slapped the side of his face. "Damon. Hey." She gave his another two small slaps. "Damon."

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" he rasped as he slowly revived form his unconscious state.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." She rambled.

"Ahh. Do what?" he asked as he leaned up, supporting himself on his forearm.

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." She informed briefly.

"Who did you call?" as he noticed her hesitation to answer he grasped her arm. "Who did you call, Katherine?" he growled.

* * *

"Where are we going?" elena asked as she stumbled among the rocky ground.

"This way," was her only answer.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you." Elena recalled.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta said slyly.

"God, I can't see anything." Elena moaned as she tripod.

"Elena?" jess' small voice asked and she and elena jumped as various fires came alight around them.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna!" elena yelled as she cowered beside jessie and an unconscious henna.

"elena.- i tried- everything- my blood. i cant- i told her-" she choked on her words as Elena pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No!" elena breathed in a silent protest. "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked." Elena stuttered and jess shook her head as Jenna jumped up taking in a loud breath.

"She's not dead." Greta announced evilly.

"She's in transition." Jess choked out as she moved the hair from hennas face.

* * *

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked to no one in particular as he clambered to his feet.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Katherine said following his action to stand.

"What does that even mean?" he asked in awe.

"What does that mean? What is this, Damon?" Katherine asked as she held onto his wrist, exposing his-

"It's a werewolf bite."

* * *

**Well...? So I'm thinking... Jenna doesn't die? How yo feel about the whole thing? 'Cause i like Jenna. And Jessie will loose her ****memory but I can promise you, it won't be anything like how Elena has lost her memory in season 6. But Jessie will be struggling to adapt to the whole 'Vampires are real!' thing. Who knows? maybe in season 3 she will leave ****with klaus and Stefan and stefan manipulates her a little into getting what he wants? **

**Thoughts...? I NEED YOU TO REVIEW.**

snmuenst: Thank you so much! And I'll do my best...

JennyDAllred: Glad you like the idea :D Thank you :D

ThisIsMeAndYou: THANK YOU :D -

Anouncement... SPOILER ALERT AHEAD-

ELENA SHALL BE SIRED TO JESSIE IN SEASON 4 IF JESSIE DECIDES TO TURN VAMPIRE AGAIN... OR WILL SHE? CAN SHE...? DON'T KNOW YET...


	45. The sun also rises

**Alaric****'****s apartment:**

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine commented as she looked over his further consuming baleful bite as he rested his arm on the kitchen island.

"Yep." Damon dead panned.

"It's not that bad," she said cocking her head tot he side.

"Will be," he sighed quietly s he stood and rolled his sleeve back down.

"So that's it? You're just… Going to die?" Katherine asked, almost although she cared.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" she shook he head in silence. "Me, either." He added as he turned and put his jacket back on.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asked back to her old self.

"You don't get a good-bye." he replied coldly as he turned away to levee only to have Katherine standing before him,

"No. Don't leave mad." She protested.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." He said trying to step past her but she blocked his way.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out, he knew jessie would follow. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice." She explained slapping her hands to her sides.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her."

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here Without a scratch and jess' aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins." He said in a small scold. "How'd that happen?"

"I didn't let love get in the way." She replied apologetically.

"Enjoy eternity alone, Katherine." he finally made it past her without another — until,

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." He informed as he turned back to face her.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

**Quary:**

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked as she held onto jess' arm that supported her while her other hand clasped her hair.

"Do you remember what happened?" elena asked as she scooted closer.

"You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realised that it wasn't you. Jess did, I should've listened to her. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire. Klaus. It was Klaus. He made me drink his blood. And I don't… I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?" Jenna shook her head in disarray of thoughts.

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena explained as jess rubbed jenny's back.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna breathed as she continued to stare at jesses body.

"Jenna, do you remember When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" jessie asked calmly and rationally.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, Its-Oh, god. He killed me." She panicked.

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me, everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here." Elena ensured and jess gave her a look of approval.

"I'm a vampire?" she breathed and jess stroked jennies hair.

"And I bet you're hungry." Great said smugly as she walked closer to them. Elena looked at a stope for a second before making a moved and jess jumped when elena went flying.

"Elena!" she sped over to her sister before each of them were surrounded by their own ring of fire. "Don't bother trying to get through." Greta saved them the trouble as elena pressed her hand to the barrier.

"What did you do?!" jess yelled as she flinched from the hot flames.

"I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do." She smiled.

"Greta Please, just-just let her go." Elena pleaded.

"I'll go find another vampire, ill turn someone else." Jess offered in a heartbeat as she watched greta slicing through the skin of her wrist.

"Klaus chose her." Greta said stubbornly and elena let out a small protest. "Drink it." Greta ordered to Jenna as she brought her wrist closer to the newly transitioning vampire.

"Jenna, don't!" jess shook her head at elena.

"She needs to." Jess said apologetically, not willing to loose her aunt.

" I can't." Jenna breathed.

"How could you say that?" elena shouted at jess. "Let her go. Hey!" elena continued to try and catch greta's attention but it wasn't working in the slightest. "No!" elena screamed as jennies lips latched over greta's wrist and begun to suck the delectable blood that had been offered. When greta finally pulled back she surrounded Jenna in her own circle of fire as she did to jessie and elena.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you make Jenna turn? I could have created another vampire!" jess screamed at greta and she rolled her eyes giving her that look that said yours-so-dumb. "please, let me find another vampire for you. Please." She pleaded and greta sighed.

"Klaus asked for your aunt. And he gave me permission to do something when you annoy me. Lucky for me, you don't know the beauty or strength of your power yet, or I wouldn't be able to do this-" that was the last thing she heard before the cringeworthy snap of her neck that was cued by greta wrist.

"Jess!" elena yelled as she watched the scene before her.

"shell only unconscious for a little while. don't bother." greta informed and elena gulped, once again needing to comfort Jenna as she begun to cry in hysterics again,

"Jenna, shell be ok. She a vampire, shell come back." Elena said wiping her own tears.

* * *

**Inside the massacre site house:**

"No. this is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep elena From becoming a vampire and jess from loosing her memory." Jeremy said determinedly.

"And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute." Bonnie assured and he let out a small sigh as he continued to flick through the grimier pages.

* * *

**Outside the massacre site house:**

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Then Jessika must use her blood to bond the vampire and werewolf and Finally the doppelgänger. Once elena and Jessika die, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." Elijah finished just as they reached the entrance of the old abandoned building.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked cutting to the chase.

"Elena's death along with Jessika's power will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure bonnie will survive this?" stefan asked eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah confirmed and stefan picked up his phone.

"Damon."

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say." Damon assured as he moved over tot he alcohol cart and grabbed a glass.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" stefan demanded his answer.

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got… Complicated." As he finished he took a gulp of the alcohol, trying to calm the pain.

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting bonnie right now." Stefan informed his brother.

"He's got Jenna, stefan."

"What?" He asked alarmed.

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house. Its how he got jess too." He sighed and allowed stefan turned to face Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric questioned.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual." Damon confirmed.

"Oh, my god." He spoke.

* * *

**Quary:**

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Jenna as she sat with her knees to her chest on the floor.

"I feel like myself Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, But there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything or that my niece is also a vampire." Elena paced as Jenna explained.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" she asked tearfully.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do. Jess wont either." Elena assured just a s cream came in a direction of the woods.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked as the adrenaline pumped through her.

"That must be the werewolf."

"What's happening to me?" Jules asked as she clutched her stomach after being thrown to the ground by greta.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta explained slowly as she crouched next to Jules while she groaned in pain. After a short length of time she moved away and with a wave of her hand, Jules was the next to be surrounded by the fire.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep your curse sealed." Elena reminded.

My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta scowled at elena as Klaus stepped into view.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner. Hello, my lovelies." He created happily. "Are we ready? He asked and frowned as he looked at jess on the floor, unconscious, but he shook it off as he turned from them.

* * *

**Boarding house:**

"Heard ya." Damon called as the door knocked. He frowned when the excessive nocking continued and a wave of giddiness washed over him as he tripped slightly.

he took a second to check on the bite wound that was further progressing into something much more vital by the second. after another nock at the door, he forgot his wound and went to see who was pestering him

"Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat," Damon commented as he was stood infant of john who as always had his arms crossed.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her." He ordered as he walked into the wording house without a problem or care.

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, john." Damon called as he closed the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight." Damon explained as he stepped infant of john.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe along with jessie?" he scowled.

"She is safe. I fed her my blood and jessie will come back with amnesia."

"You what?!" he growled.

" When Klaus kills elena In the sacrifice, your precious daughter will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, But no one really cares what you think." As he moved to step down he felt john about to make a move so he slammed john into the wall.

"You do not want to mess with me right now." Damon warned and john turned back to face him.

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?"

"I know, john. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. But I don't care because jess will no longer know or hate me once this is over. It actually gets worse." He add and john tries to hold his anger as Damon walks down into the living room.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" He spat.

* * *

**Quary:**

"I've got the moon stone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus commented as he handed it over to greta.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" she asked looking back at him.

"I remember." He assured before she dropped the stone into the alter, causing a bang of small fireworks and she began to chant.

"Everything I did I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules explained to elena as she lay curled up on the floor.

"Are you Jules?" elena asked knowingly.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" she cried out as Klaus stood waiting.

"Shall we?" he asked and greta let down her fire boundary as Jules clambered to her feet, speeding towards Klaus with every bad intention but failed when he pinned her down to get her hear ripped from her chest.

* * *

**Inside the massacre site house:**

"Which one are you reading?" bonnie asked as jersey sat with a grimier in his lap.

" Emily bennett's has a section on spells she did For my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert." He explained.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for him." Bonnie said smugly and he smiled back at her.

"There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on." He explained, Turing his attention back to the book.

"I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly." She said concentrating on the page he had the grimier opened up to.

"Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have stefan bring them." He said picking up his phone and sighed as he looked back to her. "this may help elena but what about jess?" he frowned and she placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong place." She clicked with realisation. "what about the gypsies grimier you got from jessie's yesterday?" she asked and moved to pick it up but dropped it with a loud hiss as burnt her finger tips. They both shared a confused look before a bang of the door was heard.

"Someone's here." Bonnie said stating the obvious when a flashlight sone down into the basement they sat in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" jeremy asked Alaric as he came into view.

"Elijah and stefan are upstairs. You mind if I have a second with jeremy?" he asked and bonnie shuffled onto her feet.

"Sure, yeah. Of course." She agreed, sending jeremy and the gypsie grimier one last look before leaving grabbing her jacket and leaving the two just as jeremy stood.

"What's the matter?" he asked slightly worried and confused?

"Jeremy Something's happened to Jenna…" Alaric explained.

* * *

**Outside the massacre site house:**

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie glowered.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah explained.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and caroline. But Damon rescued them." Stefan added.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

"Bonnie If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die." She rasped.

"Well, stefan would agree with you." Elijah agreed.

"We're going to offer another vampire." He said as he stepped closer to her. "One that he'll want more. Me." He concluded.

* * *

**Quary:**

Back at the quary, Klaus squeezed the blood from Jules' heart over the alter and watched as the blood bubbled under his nose.

"Does that mean it's working." He asked hopefully.

"It's working." She smiled with her eyes closed as she channeled her magic.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me That I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Jenna asked elena as she paced. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna chuckled nervously.

"Jenna, there was no one else Who could have gotten me, jessie and jeremy through all of that." Elena shook her head.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't. You put your entire life On hold to help us." Elena said crouching as close as she could so near the flames.

"Look around, elena. I failed you." She acknowledged.

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me," she looked back to Klaus and Greta warily. "When you get the chance" she out a finger to her lips before mouthing the word 'run'.

* * *

**Outside the massacre site house:**

"Bonnie did a locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." Elijah informed as he waltzed over to stefan who stood waiting patiently.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with bonnie when its time." He asked.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Stefan gave a small nod as he passed Elijah but stopped when he spoke again, "You're very honourable."

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, Its contingent upon your honour, Elijah." stefan said as he stood infant of Elijah.

"I won't fail you." He said surely.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan said knowingly.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one And he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas Where their bodies couldn't be found." Elijah explained further about his need to end his brother.

"You want revenge."

"Sometimes there's honour in revenge, stefan. I won't fail you." Elijah smiled assuringly.

"Please end this." Stefan begged before leaving him.

* * *

**Inside the massacre site house:**

"I brought the Gilbert journals." John said as he set the box down on the table.

"I think I know the spell you're talking about." He said as bonnie came to stand next to him and jeremy stood on his other side.

"Where's Damon?" bonnie asked.

"Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him." John informed picking up another Gilbert journal.

* * *

"He did what?!" Damon hissed at Alaric.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die."

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" he spoke exasperated.

"Except for bonnie." Alaric finished

"God, stefan, damn it!" he growled before opting for putting his hand through the wall to his right.

" Hey, are you ok?" Alaric asked concerned as Damon swayed a little.

"I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes." He spoke before pushing his way past Alaric.

* * *

**Quary:**

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus greeted and she stood slowly and elena followed in faster and less preserved manner.

"Let her go." She said sternly. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" she said moving closer to Jenna but moved back as the fire blared up further.

"Careful." Klaus warned in an almost comical state.

"Elena, don't." Jenna protested.

"No, Jenna!"

"We can't leave jeremy without a family. It's not like jessie will remember him when were dead. I followed your rules, I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." She begged pleadingly to Klaus but he ignored her as he felt the presence of stefan, though he kept his eyes on Jenna as he spoke.

"Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." He said slowly turning his head to look at stefan and Elena followed his gaze, letting out a gasp as she saw stefan standing up onto of the hill.

"_I'm here to talk.__" _

"Very well, then." He said before quickly speeding unto him.

"What can I do for you, mr. Salvatore?" Klaus asked with his stake ready and waiting to finish off Jenna.

* * *

**Inside the massacre site house:**

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie informed.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother Who called on emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind a woman's life force with her child."

"Skip to the save elena part." Damon rolled his eye with a sigh.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force Flowed through her, restoring her to life." John finished.

"We already know elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire." Jeremy reminded.

"Not if her soul remains intact." John added.

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Damon asked and hid his need to laugh well.

"I refuse to let elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that god or mystical energy, Whatever you want, but yes I'm putting my faith in it." John said as he stared Damon down before moving away from him again.

"More importantly, find anything for jessie?" Damon asked looking at jeremy who shook his head and Damon sighed. "probably for the best anyway." He mumbled.

* * *

**Quary:**

"What's going on? " Jenna asked as they both watched Klaus and stefan converse.

"I-I don't know. You can hear them. Your senses are heightened. You can hear anything. Just focus on them." Elena coached and jess gassed in a breath of air before she began to cough violently.

"_You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place.__" __Stefan__ bargained._

"_Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of four__ women__" __he begun to circle stefan. "-four goddesses-Sacrificed at nature's altar.__" __He__ smirked._

"What are they saying?" elena asked as jess got onto all fours and looked up to see what Klaus and stefan were taking about.

"I can't-I cant make it out." Jenna shook her head.

"Just relax, Jenna. Focus. Breath and concentrate." Jess instructed and Jenna nodded before listening again.

"You ok?" elena asked her sister and she nodded.

"Yeah." She breathed warily.

"_Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want.__"_

"I can hear him. I hear stefan." Jenna said as he watched them closely.

"What are they saying? " jess asked as she stood up slowly.

"_You__'__re quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you.__"_

"_Just make the trade. __Me for Jenna.__" _

"Oh, my god." Jenna breathed.

"What is it?"

"He wants to take my place." Jenna explained and elena and jess shared a scared look.

* * *

**Inside the massacre site house:**

Jeremy, Alaric and Damon all watched as bonnie chanted, her hands either side of johns head as he sat with his eyes closed.

"Come on, bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill." Damon urged as he clicked his fingers impatiently.

"It's done." She finished opening her eyes.

"That's it?" as she gave a small hum he turned. "Let's go." Alaric followed after him.

"I'll be back soon." Bonnie pledged to jeremy.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok." He protested stubbornly.

"And who's going to make sure you're ok?" she asked lovingly.

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer." He said sternly before bonnie reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips. He smiled for a session before he frowned, the small spell taking its toll as he fell back to be caught by john.

"Easy, easy." John Cooed before placing him down on the chair he once sat in. "Just go. I'll stay with him." Bonnie nodded.

"Its time." Elijah announced as everyone followed bonnie out the house.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car," Alaric announced.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need," Elijah finished. As Alaric moved to follow everyone out the house he was pushed back by an unseen barrier.

"Bonnie! What is this?" he yelled.

"I can't put anyone else at risk."

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!"

"I'm sorry." She apologised but ignored his protests.

"You can't do this! Damon?" he looked for atlas one person who he thought would agree with him.

"Sorry, buddy. She's right." He sided with bonnie without a second thought and left as alarm yelled for bonnie.

* * *

**Quary:**

"Elena-"

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

"Quite the predicament."

"As much as I hate this bastard-she glanced at Klaus who gave a look of amusement and admiration. "he's right, elena." Jess sighed.

"You know, it's funny, All this talk about preserving family, And here's stefan, Granting your wish. Welcome back sweetheart." He smiled at jessie who scowled at him in hatred.

"stefan-"

"It's ok." Stefan assured elena, after all, this is his idea.

"Well,. Who's it going to be, elena?" Klaus asked, pointing to the two as he moved his stake back and forth between them. She shook her head violently.

"No."

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." He rushed behind stefan and plunged the stake into his back and broke it off as stefan gurgled in pain.

"No! Stefan! No!" both Elena and Jessie yelled.

" I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now-" he turned and grasped under stefan neck as he-in his vampire speed-snapped his neck, causing him to flip over. Elena gasped loudly as jessie growled at him. "Whenever your ready, greta." He smiled and at his cue, jenny's ring of fire was let down.

"No!" jess screamed at him and surged forward but fell back when the fire caught her arm.

"Jessie!" elena cried and she quickly put the fire out as she took off her jacket and hit her own arm with it.

"Your turn." Klaus mentioned Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" elena cried, the tears streaming down her face helplessly.

"It's ok, elena. I know what I have to do. I love you both." She smiled at the two and jess shook her head. Jenna sped over to greta, penetrating her neck with her fangs as she dried out the witch but not enough to kill her as Klaus had sped to them, staking Jenna in the back from behind, wearing for her to fall to the floor. Jenna took one last glance at her two nieces.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Elena urged her aunt to turn off her humanity and a look of emptiness clouded jennies eyes as Klaus turned her over and crouched down towards her before he plunged the stake into her heart.

"Jenna!" jess screamed, her tears racking her body. "bastard!" she yelled at Klaus who showed no sympathy. He slowly walked over to jess and she stood. "ill kill you. We will find a way." She whispered as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll try." He said and held out a hand to her as greta released the force field of fire from her.

"And if I don't use my magic?" she asked sharply.

"Then ill be obliged to kill yours and your sisters boyfriend. Well,- your boyfriend is dying anyway?" he shrugged.

"what?" she breathed.

"Oh yes. Damon seems to have been bitten by a wearwolf. so if you don't do this and die, you'll have to live with the memory of his death." He reminded and jess clutched her chest as she broke down.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Damon's dying. He dying! I held my heart as it ached. The loss of my aunt, the loss of Damon. Klaus is right, it's the only way. I slowly put my hand in his and a glint of smugness flittered in his blue eyes. Damon has blue eyes. Beautiful eyes.

"Jess?" Elena asked in confusion as she couldn't have heard our conversation.

"Tell Damon I love him so much and I will always love him. Ok?" I asked and she nodded with a frown.

"You know what to do love?" he asked and I nodded with a bitter look.

I took the stake from Jenna's chest and smiled sorrowfully as I brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I choked and kissed the top of her head before standing back up and facing Klaus of rate alter. I slit my plans and he smiled as he took a step towards me.

"_Romane__,__ m__andi__,__dr__abarni__,__ r__ocka, rockra__ k__intala __j__ekhipe__ drey p__osta__, orf O s__trickapen__ a__mria__._ (the language of the Gypsy, I, a healer, to speak balance oneness in sacrifice ritual, in nature of the imprisoned curse)"

As I began spewing blood I noticed the bruises and scratches beginning to form as they had done times before.

"Jess?!" elena shouted and I looked back at her before Klaus. I coughed up some more blood before continuing.

"_Chop__ k__ris __orf d__ook__._ (exchange fate of power and magick)" I took in a gasp of air and smirked when I spat some blood at him, he simply glared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"_Slobuzenja ,__ Thoximos, __Zor__, mani k__intala Tooti__, r__uv Y __s__hilmulo__ p__akiv __m__ira__ mule._ (freedom, duty strength, I balance you, wolf and vampire to honour my soul)" i choked as more blood poured from my mouth and i slid to the floor-

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I'm so sorry."stefan breathed as he looked from Jenna and jessie's bodies back to elena. He fought his own tears he held for jessie.

"Are they going to kill him?" elena mouthed.

"Yes." He mouthed back.

"Its time." The ring of fire around her quickly deteriorated. As he led his hand out to her happily, she was lot more compliant than jessie was walked to the alter without a word.

"Thank you, elena." He said as he cupped her face between his fingers.

"Go to hell." She replied before he bared his fangs and pierced her neck as he dried her of her blood until she dropped dead to the floor.

"I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus breathed as he waked, growing accoustomated to the power that joined his wolf and vampire. It wasn't long before his bones began to disform. as his eyes showed the wolf within, he yelled as he was thrown to the ground when a bolt of lightening stuck. Bonnie's power overruling greta and she chanted.

Damon crept behind greta, finally snapping her neck and speeding to jessie, picking her up and placing her with stefan before going back to elena and carelessly putting her with stefan. He pulled the stake from stefan's back before going back to jessie again and holding her to his chest.

"You need you to get them out of here!" stefan yelled to Damon over the blare of the wind.

"What about you?" he asked as he moved the hair from jessie's face.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go." Stefan ordered and Damon slung elena over his shoulder before shuffling jess so her weight rested on his arm and cradled her to his chest.

"Not gonna be easy." He groaned before speeding back to his car and putting elena on the floor while he put jessie in the front seat. "I'm so sorry. I love you baby," he whispered as he stroked the hair from her face and pressed his lips to hers lightly before closing the door to put elena in the back.

* * *

**Inside the massacre site house:**

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't." Damon ordered lightly as he put elena on the couch. "Because-well I don't know anymore. For your sister. She needs someone to tell her whats going on" Damon sighed.

Damon sped out and back with jess as he placed her on the opposite side of the couch that elena and lay on and gave her a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"How are they?" jeremy demanded and Damon straightened.

"I don't know yet," he announced.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked in concern. "No." he breathed as Damon shot him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, jeremy." Damon sympathised.

Everyone jumped as elena took in a breath of fresh air.

"What happened?" she asked as everyone focused on her.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked with a frown as he inspected her.

"I feel fine." She breathed happily. "why hasn't jess woke up?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe it just takes longer." Damon said quickly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna take her home. I don't want her to wake up here." He said glancing around and gently picked her up in his arms.

"I'll be around as soon as I... clear me head a little." Elena said rubbing her head as she looked over her sister.

"Me too." Jeremy agreed and Damon nodded before speeding back to his car.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, it took me forever to find the gypsy language I used for Jessie to speak to Klaus when they did the sacrifice. **

**The next chapter will not be an episode of the vampire diaries but it will focus on Jessie as she wakes up, so I****'****ll post that ASAP :) It****'****ll also carry on this chapter at some point because we need to let stefan know that Damon****'****s dying :****'****(**

**Please review! I love to know what you guys think and any ideas are always more than welcome, along with anything you****'****d like to change and I****'****ll get right on it :)**

**I also haven't read this chapter through, so I****'****m sorry if a little of it is a bit jumbled or docent make any sense :/**

**NicoleR85**: Thanks so much for your review and I think I'm leaving Jessie back with Damon so he can try and restore her memory at least. Do not worry about Elena and Damon, this story is 100% Delena free and nothing will happen with them... Everything Damon does for Elena is in Jessie's best interest.

**JennyDAllred****:** Spollier alert! Yes… I'm going to have stefan kill and turn her as he did And I, cause she's not in this story.

**ThisIsMeAndYou: **I love your reviews! Thank you for reviewing, your awesome and I am defiantly going with your ideas because they're amazing :D thank you :D !

**hunterjumper1****0:** I'd say my first idea of who i wanted to portray jessie was amber heard with longer, and blonder hair with Ksenia Solo's colour eyes. but now thinking about it i cant imagine amber heard as jessie and maybe she (to me) looks between both amber heard and Indiana Evans…. but it's your choice in who you imagine her to look like or even create someone from your own mind. (hope that didn't sound creepy :s) thank you so much for reviewing and I'm so happy that you like the story :D !


	46. Memory also rises

"You're probably gonna scream when you wake up not knowing anything aren't you?" Damon sighed as he cleaned Jess' face off the small amount of dirt. "Maybe my good looks will calm you down." He smirked before sighing and cupping her hand in his affectionately. "I love you." His eyes widened when she jumped up gasping for air.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

What the…? Ok, I'm in a large room. Its nice. I have no idea where I am. what is that? Its warm. I looked to the side and jumped when I saw a man there, holding my hand, looking at me as though he's expecting something. I gently but quickly pulled my hand from the guys. Hot guy may I add. Very hot. Like wow, my mouth is watering.

"Where am I?" I asked weekly and god his eyes! They're so blue!

"Home. You… uhh, hit your head. Can't remember a thing." I watched his eyes closely.

"I think I hit my head." I informed and he nodded.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern and I nodded slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked as the tears blurred my vision and I jumped when he put his and on my cheek.

"Don't cry." He pleaded and I saw the hurt in his eyes. It was enough to let my tears fall. "I'm Damon. your… friend, we live together with my brother, stefan." My stomach dropped. "You ok?" he asked and I swallowed.

"Living with two guys. Gotta be hell." I commented and he smiled briefly. Then came a long, deafening silence between us as I looked around the large room. Taking in everything possible. There are a pair of glass doors that opened up to a wooden patio and a crazy big fire place infant of the bed I'm lying in, it's very romantic, and beautiful.

"Please say something. You're killing me here." He said softly and I smiled.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked slowly.

"You have a twin brother, Jeremy and an older sister, Elena. Both very anoying but you love them. I should probably give them a call. They're worried." He explained.

"umm, what is… my name?" I asked slightly embarrassd as i hugged the sheets closer to my body, basking in the soft warmth of fine silk.

"Jessika."

"I hate that." I grumbled.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed. Everyone either calls you Jess or Jessie." he informed and I nodded. Sounds about right. "But you prefer Jess and don't usually give people the best look when they call you Jessie, you think it's the guys version of your name and it annoys you mostly. Your favourite colour is black but it's not a colour so you blue is your essential favourite. you love water melon and fruit. And yoga-"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked cutting him off.

"Uh, were really good friends. Besides, I kinda have to if we live together." he said sweetly and I nodded still scared. What the hell happened to me? "Though your best friend is Aaron or Azz, who is away visiting his dad or whatever." He waved his fingers dismissively and I couldn't help but stare at him. He's so hot. I turned my head as a little bell rang. "Oh, and I brought you a cat a few months ago when you got angry at me." He added and smiled weakly.

"I have a kitty?" I asked and he nodded. "Ian." I said cocking my head to the side.

"How'd you know is name?" He asked with a hopeful yet confused look.

"I don't know. I-I just guess some things never change." I shrugged and stroked the black kitten then rubbed its head in my lap making me smile slightly. I jumped at the small spark that shot through my hand as Damon placed his hands over mine.

"This bits kinda sensitive… your aunt died tonight, and your uncle." I took in a small breath and frowned deeply.

"I should feel sad but-" I shook my head. "I don't know them. I don't feel… " I sighed and his thumb stoked the back of my hand. "I'm scared," I admitted in a whisper.

"Don't be. Well, get through this, ok?" he asked kindly and I looked into his blue eyes before nodding. "Nothing will hurt you, I promise." He said seriously and I smiled politely and focused on petting the kitten in my lap but nothing could keep my mind off the hand that caressed mine.

"Is jess awake?" a voice called before the door opened revealing a beautiful young girl, possibly my age. Big brown doe eyes and dark chocolate hair. The guy who walked in behind had mostly the same sweet and innocent looking features, big brown eyes, dark hair. Incredibly good looking, no mistaking that they're related.

"Jess." the boy said in relief as he darted towards me and threw his arms around me in a hug. I stilled. Frozen by the action he slowly peeled himself away from me. "sorry. I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried, I thought…. I'm your twin, Jeremy." I frowned.

"If anyones your twin I'm sure it's her." I commented and she smiled sorrowfully.

"Were fraternal twins." He smiled and I gave a shy one back. "Elena's not exactly our sister. Family discretion, she's actually our cousin, technically." He explained further and Elena-the girl-elbowed him.

"Jer." she hissed. The tears were both evident in both their eyes. They had been crying, and crying hard.

"I'm sorry, it's a little overwhelming." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. I took another moment to glance at the two, their eyes watering and their face tear streamed making me want to cry. Probably over their — our— aunt and uncle. "Forgive me but, your - our- aunt and uncle…?" I said slowly and they shared a glance.

"Aunt Jenna and uncle john. John is my biological father. You were close with both of them." Elena explained and I felt a pang in my chest. Sympathy maybe?

"Right." I nodded.

"Are you tired?" Damon asked and I smiled weakly shaking my head. "maybe it's best if you slept a little." He added and I looked down at my hands in my crossed lap. I noticed dirt stains on my shirt and a little on the jeans I wore. "or maybe shower?" Damon offered and I looked back at him before back to my brother and sister. God that sounds weird.

"Go ahead, well still be here." Jeremy assured and I nodded slowly.

"It's just through there." Damon pointed as I stood and he did too. I felt like a zoo exhibit as their eyes followed me everywhere like I'm the new species of tiger. "I'll set you out some pyjamas." he notified.

"Thanks." I said quietly and looked about for the bathroom door but didn't seem to notice one. Damon strolled over and pulled on the hidden sliding door and I blushed with a curt nod as I closed it. As I turned I gaped at the bathroom.

"Holy shit. I live here?" I breathed as I moved over to the huge tub and started filling it with various bubble baths and salts I found on the side.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

She's awake. This the main thing. She's alive.

_"Holy shit. I live here?"_ I wanted to smile but the pain in my arm and stress of Jess not knowing anything was forbidding me to do so.

"You didn't tell her did you?" elena asked accusingly as I set out a pair of Jess' favourite silk pyjamas.

"What do you want me to say Elena? 'I'm your boyfriend and you love me, lets have sex'? it's not an easy thing to explain. My girlfriend just died and came back with amnesia! I can exa-"

Woah, woozy. I stopped yelling and swayed a little as I grabbed onto my bed.

"Damon?"

"You ok man?" Jeremy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Shaking with rage." I spat and grabbed a glass of bourbon. The alcohol helps a little.

"So you're just going to live with her and let her think you're not together? Why would you do that? It's not right." Elena asked in awe.

"No, Elena. I don't know. Just… I'm going to make her something to eat. You can stay in here but I don't think Jess'll appreciate having to tell you to get out so she can change." I growled before leaving the room and taking another large gulp of my bourbon. I let the burning subside before I moved into the kitchen.

"How is she?" I paused and resisted the urge to groan.

"She's fine. Can't remember us but fine." I informed as I grabbed some peppers, lettuce and onions from the fridge for Jess. I going to make her a grilled chicken salad, her favourite.

"Why didn't tell her you were together." He commented and I sighed as I grabbed a knife.

"And if you were eavesdropping, you'd know part of the reason why." I retorted.

"And the other part?" He asked stepping forward.

"I still love her, don't get any ideas, brother. I don't feel like talking about it. Try me tomorrow." I said carelessly as I chopped up the veg before me.

"Fine, I will. Just so you know, Elena, Jeremy and Alaric have decided its best to bury john and Jenna tomorrow. Have a sort of funeral. Compel a grave digger and all that." He said with a deep breath as he processed the words. I nodded.

"And…?" I asked.

"And I think it's only fair you should take Jess too. Maybe it'll… re-jog something in her memory." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, ok. And I'm not totally heartless, I was going to go anyway. Pay my dues." I informed and he nodded.

"I know. I'm staying with Elena tonight. She doesn't want to leave Jeremy. Don't you think its best for Jess to stay with them too?" I shook my head at him.

"No, I want her here."

"Damon." he said warningly and I sighed.

"Fine. We'll stay at the Gilbert's. Jess doesn't know were together so I'll sleep on the couch. I'll take her around after she's eaten." I explained and he sighed.

"Ok." Finally he left. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell him… or someone. It's the only logical explanation for people to know why I don't want Jess to know we're together-were together I guess is the right term now.

"Hey. Stefan said your both staying at ours tonight?" elena asked calmly, her hands in her jeans as she sniffled a little.

"yup."

"And you're really not gonna tell her?" she pushed and I shook my head. "Damon…" she sighed. "What's going on? I know I'm the last person you'd ever want to tell anything to anyone, but she's my sister and she cant be kept in the dark. Look what happened with Jenna, I think its best if we tell her about vampires. Not to mention her boyfriend is a vampire." I put the knife down before I hurled it at her.

"Elena. Give. Her. Some. Time." I growled. "she needs time to adjust." I said emphasising on every word. It certainly put he in her place. "i know you're grieving and for that I'm sorry. But We need to make sure Jess stays safe. whether or not you decide you want to tell Jess about vampires is unto you, but please, Break it to her gradually." I insisted and she nodded solemnly.

"Klaus said something to her." I glanced up at her. "What ever it was, it had her in hysterics. Right after he spoke to her and she calmed down from crying, she told me to tell you that she loves you. And she does Damon. Even after what you did." Without another word, she turned on her heal and left.

She knew. Damn asshole Klaus told her!

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Once I got out the shower I walked over to the sink basset and looked at my reflection through the mirror, wiping away the condensation. Big blue eyes stating back at me. Why don't I remember? Why cant I remember?

I sighed and picked up one of the many bars of soap besides me and a shot jumped through me.

I was sitting on the side, and jumped as he threw the bowl of soaps on the floor. Damon's head on my chest and my arms around him as he moved back to me. He was shirtless. And god he's HOT!

Was it a memory? I shook my head of the thought. Maybe just a weird fantasy.

I cleaned my hands before finding a toothbrush and brushing my teeth. I smiled when I wrapped the fluffy warm towel around my torso. Am I rich? How much money do I have? I wondered as I glanced about my surroundings once again at the marble floors and walls.

I stepped out the bathroom and Jeremy was on a chair in the far corner of the room, Ian on his lap as he scratched his ears.

"Sorry. I'll leave so you can get dressed. Damon set something out for you on the bed." He informed standing up and I smiled politely.

"Thanks," I said quietly and he nodded as he walked past me. I picked up the beautiful silk pyjamas off the bed.

"And Jess?" I turned to face my 'brother'. "you remember anything? At all?" he asked hopefully and I glanced to my manicured feet and back up to him.

"I don't think so." I shook my head apologetically and he nodded before closing the door behind him. I decided to mooch around, I mean it's my bedroom right?

I quickly put on the smooth silk pyjama trousers and matching spaghetti-string tank before moving over to the draws between the bathroom and the bedroom. I'll start there.

I didn't find much, underwear, junk mostly. Very neatly arranged junk. Makes sense, I don't think I'm a messy person. I moved around to the other side of the bed. Scratch that. I'm messy. I frowned seeing a bunch of books at the side of the bed and an empty glass. I shrugged and walked over to the double patio doors and I still couldn't get the image of the glass that sat beside the bed. I continued to glance out the window before sighing. I turned around and picked up the glass and left the room.

Yup, defiantly rich. I decided as I walked down the hall, endless amounts of old paintings, watercolours and mahogany tables with crimean vases scattered about. I finally came to a set of stairs and the old apothecary theme of the house continued. It's beautiful. Dark woods everywhere. Very expensive taste.

"Jess?" I jumped and spun around in shock. A tall guy with light brown hair and forest green eyes stood in front of me.

"You wouldn't happen to be Steff, would you?" I asked slowly.

"Stefan." He corrected and I nodded.

"Right. Sorry." I said and he smiled politely.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to remember."

"Oh, I don't, its just that Damon told me that were all roomies. though This house seems a little too big for just three people." I said glancing around.

"Well, it used to be a boarding house. It was passed down to us by relatives." He explained and I nodded.

"Cool ring." I said in recognition. "lapis lazuli, right?" I asked glancing at it and he nodded.

"Another family heirloom. Damon has one too." He explained and I nodded looking at my own hands.

"Ooo, me too. Though I doubt your family passed this down to me. Maybe I'm a copy cat or a wanna be… what ever your guys last name is." I said slowly and he chuckled.

"Salvatore. and no, Damon gave that to you as a gift." He said pointing to my ring.

"He seems to get me a lot of gifts. Did you know he got me a really cute cat called Ian?" I asked and he smiled sweetly. "of course you do." I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Umm, are you hungry? Damon's cooking you something in the kitchen." He said and I nodded.

"Starving." I exaggerated and he grinned.

I feel comfortable with Stefan. I do with Damon too but this is a different kind of comfort. It's like I feel Stefan is more of a friend. I don't care what he thinks of me as much as I do with Damon. And I feel more of an attraction to Damon, but who wouldn't?

"Ok, I'll uhh, show you where the kitchen is." He said and started walking.

"Good because I'd rather not get lost in this place. Probably have to start a search party after a few days." I explained and he chuckled. "Can I ask you something?" I asked sweetly.

"Am I a messy person? Because the one side of my bed is like completely messy to the other and I have a feeling I sleep on the opposite side. Not to mention I woke up on that side. I found an empty glass and couldn't shake that it was just… there" I rambled and he sighed.

"Nope, you're very much the one with OCD in this house." He said surely.

"So the glass?" I ask. "The mess?"

"Damon's" He said simply as we entered the kitchen.

"Damon's?" I repeated in question. Why would Damon's mess be in my room?

"From when we last hung out." Damon informed and I looked ahead to see Damon cooking. I smiled and took residence on one of the wooden stools at the kitchen island. "hungry?"

"Starving." I grinned.

"Your favourite, aside from water melon, ofcourse." he announced as he headed me a plate filled with chicken salad. lots of various leaves and pretty colour peppers, seasonings, dressings…

"Wow," I commented and he leaned on his elbows as he handed me a fork and I took it with a 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." He smiled and I smiled back before digging in.

"Oh god. This is amazing," I said in awe and had another mouthful. "so… where's Jeremy and ugh…. Elena…?" I said not completely sure it was the right name. I'm trying to seem as confident as i can with this guy, but I'm scared bat shit. I don't know these people and I'm here, eating their for and using the shower.

"Have gone home. Were staying there tonight. Because of your aunt and uncle… besides, it might bring back some memories, being in your old room." I nodded slowly as I chewed. "I know its a lot and you don't remember them but, theres a small service tomorrow for them, close friends." He explained and I nodded sadly. There it is, that small pang again.

"Right. Of course. You mind if I ask something?" I said cautiously.

"Of course. Anything you want." He said all too eagerly.

"My parents approve of me living with two guys?" I asked and the look he gives me is enough to know. "oh, I'm an orphan," I said quietly and took a breath in. "wow, awkward." I whispered to myself. "your parents live close?"

"also dead."

"Shit, sorry." I say quickly and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Never really got along with my dad and my mother died when I was young, Stefan and I weren't with her for her last days." I nodded in sympathy.

"At least were friends." I smiled. "I am a good friend, right?" I asked knowingly.

"Oh, the best." He agreed and I chuckled.

"I feel so… out of place." I sighed as I looked around.

"You'll be fine. Hopefully you'll start remembering some stuff." He said sweetly and held my hand across the kitchen island and I nodded with a small smile.

"Hopefully. Fill in some blanks." I said. "so what do I work as? Do I work in a science lab?" I asked eagerly and he grinned.

"Student actually. You're 17." He informed and I lost all interest.

"Oh." I said in a bored tone. "And you?" he looks a little too old to be in school. 20 maybe?

"25" wow, older than I thought but not like he makes him any less hotter.

"Stefan?"

"17 also." I nodded.

"So that makes Jeremy 17 too"

"And elena. Makes me sound weird having all these people around that are like 6 years younger than me." He smirked and I shook my head as I looked down at our hands.

"Age is only a number. I love to have been born in the 80's just in time for the 90's" I comment and he frowns.

"hu?"

"You were born in the 80's." I stated and a look of realisation crosses his face.

"Right." He nodded. "your salad's getting cold." He notified as his hand slipped form mine and I instantly miss his touch. His hands are a little cold but it's refreshing. I return to eating my salad and watch him as he cleaned about.

"You're not eating?" I ask.

"No, I've ate already." He informed and I nodded.

* * *

What a down grade. I think as I look up at the house in front of me. I miss the boarding house already.

I hold my night gown closer to me as I step out the beautiful blue 1969 chevy camaro. love that car. It suits Damon well.

I looked over to Damon as he grabbed my over night bag without a problem. It's fully of makeup, funeral clothes and a curling iron, stuff like that.

"You don't have to get that." I say trying to take it from him.

"Don't be silly." He says with a kind smile as he walks past me and walks right into the house and i take the time to appreciate his strong build. As I pause he turns and looks at me with a knowing smirk as I suddenly stopped boggling him. "what? You need an invite? This is you second home." He informs and I odd as I step inside and place down Ian, who immediately runs up the stairs. So this house is familiar to a damn cat and not me?

"Jess." I jump and get pulled into a huge bear hug by some tall guy. He has dirty blonde hair and some stubble around his chin. His eyes are a rich blue-green colour. warm and welcoming but filled with loss and sadness. He smells of whisky.

"Uhh, Ric…" I hear Damon sigh and the guy lets me go.

"Sorry. I just…" he trailed off as he smiled weekly. "Bourbon?" he offers the bottle to me but before I can say anything a hand reached out and I know by the elegant 'D' scrolled in the ring that it's Damon.

"Thanks" He commented moving past us both grumpily.

"You're welcome." Ric replied with sarcasm and a sigh. I look up to him and notice his eyes red and puffy. "Tea?" He asked and I nodded, following him down the much shorter and homily-er hall than the one at the boarding house.

"Jess, you're here." Elena smiles happily as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I ask politely but find myself genuinely concerned.

"Normal in reaction to everything thats happened I guess." I nodded. "how about you?" she asked sweetly and I know that question actually means 'remember anything?' and unfortunately, I don't.

"Weird. Out of sort and like a stranger." I say as Ric handed me some tea. "Thanks." I say quietly and take a sip.

"I know that you don't really know us anymore but, you don't have to be shy." She smiled and I welcome the hug she offers.

"We can hug without it being wired now?" A slightly familiar voice asks and I turn my head to see Jeremy. "'cause if thats that case—" He held his arms out and I giggle giving him hug too. As we pull back I look the side of him to see a beautifully flawless girl next tot him with a kind smile.

"I know you don't remember me but it's so good to see you," she grinned happily and pulled me into a hug.

"Umm, hi." I say awkwardly.

"I'm Bonnie, cousin of your best friend." She explained as we pulled back.

"Damon?" I asked and she frowned.

"No, Azz. Who would be thrilled to see you. I should call him," She said thoughtfully and I shrug.

"If you'd like." I smile.

"Sorry." She says with a small smile still.

"The more people here, the more chance of jogging my memory." I smile back.

"Do you want me to show you where your room is?" Elena asked and I looked back at her and nod.

"Thank you." Say and follow her and I'm aware of Bonnie following us.

"You don't need to thank me for everything, were sisters." She chuckled, happy to have the distraction I think and I nod.

"Morning." I hear as I wake up and groan. "you've never been a morning person." Elena smiled and I sit up rustily.

"I can tell," I groan with a sigh. "How're you feeling?" I ask her and she shrugged.

"Scared. Upset." She said and I wiped the tear from under her eye that threatened to trail down her cheek. "Sorry. Not the thing you want to be doing in the morning," She chuckled nervously and I frown as I pull her into a hug. My action surprising us both.

"Cry all you want." I whisper and shakes rack her body as she let it all go.

_"Elena? Are you ok?" I asked concerned for my older sister and she scrambles on my bed as she sniffled and my arms wrapped around her tightly. "Another fight with Matt?" I ask kindly and she nodded against my shoulder. "want to talk about it?" I whisper._

_"Maybe later." She choked and i kissed the top of her head._

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"We all set?" stefan asked as I walked into the living room after just going out and arranging everything.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, And I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's Elena doing?" I ask him.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock," he explained and I nodded. It's obvious she could feel that way.

"Jess remember anything while I was gone?" I asked knowing she probabby didn't. He gave me a sorrowful look and I nod once, knowing the answer.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood with elena and took int the surroundings of her girly room opposed to my green, blue and white bedroom. I was finally dressed in my black silk top with a bow on the side and a black dress suit **(Outfit link on my profile!)**, ready and waiting for elena as I stood beside her while she put in her earrings.

I glanced at the photos and my body racked with the most overwhelming feeling ever. I reached out and touched the photos and elena smiled at me weekly.

_"Jenna you need to stop letting guys ruin you," I sighed and jumped on the sofa while the strawberry blonde headed woman blew her nose._

_"I know," she sighed and I held out the tub of ben and jerry's ice-cream out for her and she snatched it from me, stabbing at it furiously. I pulled her into a side hug and she put her head only shoulder._

A nock at the door pulled me from my daze and I jumped.

"I'm almost ready." Elena said and I turned to face jeremy who stood dapper in a suit as he walked further into the room.

"Yeah, take your time. John wanted me to give you this." He said handing her and old looking letter. "And this." He finished as he handed her an old fashioned looking ring similar to Jeremy's.

"Jeremy-" she called him back as he turned from us. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people." She apologised and looked at me and I nodded knowingly. "you too Jess. I know its hard, not knowing anything. But I'm still sorry."

"We still have each other, all three of us." Jeremy said and she nodded with teary eyes and he held her in a small embrace. I felt my own tears fall over my face. They both looked to me and Jeremy reached out and pulled me to them and I basked in the sweet hug. As we pulled back I smiled at Elena and took Jeremy's arm and looked to the letter in her hand and she smiled politely at us as we left her alone for a few moments.

* * *

I'd walked closely to Damon and Azz through the cemetery, his hand resting on my lower back, the sparks making shivers run through my spine.

I'd met caroline. She's sweet. A little confused when I mentioned Damon as my friend, but everyone seems to react that way. I remember something about caroline, small but something.

_"Care? what's wrong?" My small voice called to the 6 yearly Caroline who sat crying on the grass._

_"I- I bor- boke it!" she cried, the sobs waking her body. I looked down into her hands, she held a small purple butterfly, crushed and __disheveled. _

_"Here, let me hep." I smiled and sat beside her and she handed it to me while she sniffled and wiped her nose. She gasped loudly as the butterfly began to flutter in my hands and it flew, free to fly. Before everything went black, nothing but Caroline screaming my name, telling me to wakeup._

Damon walked a little further from us and I watched him for a minute before Azz nudged me with a kind smile and smiled up at him.

Azz is here too. I see why he's my best friend. I remembered something else when I was with him too. I was in a sexy red dressed, getting ready for something formal. A crow. I remember a crow. I called him Raven-Paul. I haven't told anyone I've started remembering. I remember nights in with Jeremy, pizza and whisky. I'm actually fond of bourbon and whisky, I remember the taste.

I know I don't remember our mom and dad or uncle John, but I remember a little about Jenna, she was always there for me, so sweet and forgiving. Possibly one of the sweetest people there is, I know that much. Elena handed me one of the red roses and I took it thankful and placed it on the turned up soil where aunt Jenna lay.

While Elena put a rose out for either of our parents, Ric , whose name I've found is really Alaric, stood next to me and placed a rose besides mine and I smiled at him sweetly and he returned it, holding me in a half hug before retreating and I held Elena as she stood next to me. Stefan left to go talk to Damon, he's been less talkative or eager to re-jog my memories but I brushed it off. It is a funeral after all, he has other problems to sort out than add my stupid memory to his problems.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"We're going to head back to the house." I continued to look over the landscape of tombstone hills as stefan spoke.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes."

"Damon, Jess may not remember but she's not stupid, she's feeling. They need us right now, All of us." He explained.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing An all-powerful wolf vamp And his two-faced older brother?" I ask but that isn't even a centimetre close to what or who I'm thinking about.

"I have no idea."

"You need to get an idea. Fast." I ordered as I turned to face him.

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena or Jessie lose anybody else," this is where I drop the bomb.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." I said rolling up my sleeve.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." I explained and showed him the poison that rushed through my veins. He moved closer to me to inspect it carefully. "It's actually more of a nip, really, But there it is." He took a hold of my arm and I allowed him for second before pulling my arm from his hold.

"We'll find something. A cure," he said urgently.

"There's no cure, stefan." I know this, we both know this. I glanced back to where Jess stood by her parents tombstone in a sort of trance, her back turned to us.

"We kept Elena human and Jessie alive, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey." I turned and looked back at him. "I will do this."

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing I need is her going and spilling everything to Jessie and the last thing Jessie needs is another grave to mourn, even if she doesn't remember." I explained glancing back at her, her hand now on the cold marble. I held his arm for a second before I decided to go for a walk.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I remember them." I whisper and choke on the small tears.

"Are you ok?" I turned sharply to see stefan and I nod wiping my eyes.

"Just over whelmed. Where's Damon?" I ask glancing back to where they stood before.

"Decided to go for a walk. He doesn't do well with death." I nodded. Understandable.

I want my Mommy and Daddy.

_"Dad! Here, let me." I rolled my eyes and took the knife from his hands._

_"You're just like your mother when it comes to cooking." He smiled watching me._

_"While Elena and Jeremy take after you, poor souls." My mom, Miranda, commented as she set out the cutlery._

_"Then It's a good job we have you two." He smirked._

_"Thank god, dad's not cooking." Jeremy grinned waltzing into the kitchen and pumping his fist in the air and I laughed._

_"Don't Take it to heart dad." Elena smiled as she hugged his side while Jenna stood next to me with her red wine. I turned back to the Spaghetti with Walnuts and Parsley pasta before narrowing my eyes at her glass. i snatched it from her hand and poured in a little._

_"Hey!" she laughed and nudged me._

_"I needed wine if you want it to taste as good as it smells." I shrugged._

_"Family, good to see you." As chimed as he strolled into the kitchen and jumped on the counter side next to dad and elena._

_'Hello Azz, didn't know you were coming, though we never do." Dad mumbled with a smile and Azz grinned innocently._

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review because its the one thing that ensures chapter 48 will be posted :) **

**Good news, I passed both my english exams so I'm working on improving my writing which means that this story benefits too :)**

NicoleR85: As always, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope this lives up to your expectations? Or was you hoping for something a little more dramatic? I was thinking of having her freak out and stuff but i have no idea how I'm going to write the next chapter because it consists a lot of Elena and Damon so I'm going to try and avoid that as much as possible...

Arianna Le Fay: I do have plans for Jessie and Klaus kind of a Jessie telling Klaus to 'Back off' sort of thing and then it becoming a 'Frenemies' sort of thing... Don't worry, you'll see :) I'm glad you like the story :D

ThisIsMeAndYou: You just keep on throwing amazing ideas at me,better than a shoe, way better :D I think you'd make an excellent writer, you have such excellent ideas and I hope you don't mind me using them. :D xx


	47. As I lay dying

**I am so sorry for how long this chapter took! Arghh! But...**

**It is now up and effectively beta'd by the fabulous **runraggedycas.

**So lets read this S***! (well hopefully it ****isn't s*** :S lol)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologise," I said truthfully.

"Damon, please."

"Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong. And I saw that when I looked into Jess' eyes for the last time before…" I trailed off with a sigh.

"Yes, you were."

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it. I need for you to forgive me because I won't ever hear it from Jess…and that alone kills me," I said with sorrow because it's true. Elena's the only one who can speak for Jess, she's the last one to be with her before she gave herself to Klaus.

"And I need some time, maybe a lot of time. But Jess loves-loved you and she told me that. Even after knowing and witnessing what you did." I nodded thankfully.

"Thank you," I said before leaving.

* * *

"Jess-what?" I walked into Jess' and my room to see her packing. "What are you doing?" A rush of panic ran through me and heart plummeted. Shit. She found out I lied to her. She knows about me. About vampires.

"Well,-" I rushed towards her and seized her wrists in my hands.

"Please, you can't. Don't leave me. Not now," I rambled and she chuckled lightly.

"Damon. I was just going to the lake cabin with Azz for the weekend. I found out I own some lake house. But if means that much to you…I won't go." She smiled sweetly and relief washed over me and I was hit with a giddy spell as I strained my eyes to focus. "Damon? Are you okay? Damon?!" she asked urgently and I shook my head and forced my eyes back to her purifying blue orbs and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just-"

"You don't look too good." She frowned and walked me over to the bed and sat me at the edge. "I'm gonna run to a store…if I can find where it is, and I'll go get you something, okay? I'll be right back," she assured in a rush and looked at me for a second before leaning down and my heart skipped as she kissed my cheek and she pulled back with a shy smile. "I won't be long," she assured and rushed out of the room. I fell back on the bed. I can't do this. To her or me.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After remembering mom and dad and Jenna, I was looking forward to curling in a ball in some desolate cabin to wallow. But, I don't know…when Damon had begged me to stay…my heart crumbled. He looked so hurt and confused. I need to pull myself together. This must have happened for a reason mustn't it? Maybe its time for a fresh start. A new beginning. Making my past memory just that; a past memory.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and scrolled down the contacts. There are so many names I don't recognise, even nicknames like, _'hero hair'_,_'vampire barbie'_ and a few more that don't really make sense though I do understand one.

_'The twin.'_

Of course the word 'twin' pretty much summed it up.

_"Jess? How are you feeling? Do you remember anything? Where are you? Are-"_

"Woah there eager beaver. Slow down. I wanted to know if we could probably-"

_"Who is that? Is that Jessie? Let me talk to her."_ I heard Elena's voice before a swoosh of air. _"Jessie? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just headed to the pharmacy," I explained as I wondered the square and noticed a bunch of people in weird costumes.

_"Why, what's wrong?"_ she panicked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not for me, it's for Damon. Hey, why are there a bunch of people walking around like it's the 18th century or early 1900s? It's pretty fucking weird," I said as I ogled a girl with a small umbrella before shaking my head.

_"The town usually does things like this, it has a lot of traditions and things, don't stress it. Though Jeremy and I are meeting with Caroline and Bonnie for a picnic later to watch 'Gone with the Wind', like the rest of the town. You should come. Get out a little,"_ she offered and I frowned in thought. Maybe it is a good idea but I'm not sure. I blew out a puff of air.

"Sure, give me a few minutes and I'll come meet you. Outside that place, the brill."

_"Grill. And sure, I really can't wait Jess. I've missed you."_ My chest constricted and I nodded.

"Sure. In a few," I said before hanging up.

I rushed through the masses of people until I found the pharmacy and even then it was rendered a pointless trip. I was told to get Damon to visit the GP and given some aspirin because it could just be a bad migraine. I somehow found my way back home but when I got there I only found Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" I asked peering over his shoulder. The door to what I'm presuming was the basement was open and he shrugged.

"He went out for a while. I won't expect him to back till' late," he explained with a tight smile and I narrowed my eyes at him as I assessed him.

"Riiighhhttt. well when I left he wasn't too well. He was all dizzy and-" I waved my hands dismissively before holding out the aspirin. "The woman told me it could just be a migraine and gave me aspirin so, could you give it him if he comes home please?" I didn't wait for a response as I turned on my heel. "Oh, and I'm going to meet Elena and Jeremy for some weird town picnic thing. See you later." I rushed back to my car and to the brill-grill-it's grill, just in time to see Elena and Jeremy walking my way.

"You brought me to see a girl movie," Jeremy whined and I noticed they didn't notice me yet. So I leaned back and watched to see how this panned out as they stopped at the grill's entrance.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality." Elena shrugged reassuringly and my mood dampened. This is about aunt Jenna and uncle John, obviously.

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked with a small scowl.

"We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." I can't hear this anymore.

"Hey," I said timidly with a shy smile and they both spun around. Elena greeted me with a grin and Jeremy smiled brightly at me. "So what are we watching?" I asked as I stepped closer to them and Elena immediately linked her arm with mine.

"'Gone with the Wind.' That's this towns dumb ass theme for the day," Jeremy informed as Elena pulled us into a different direction.

"Hey! There you guys are." Caroline grinned as she jogged over to us, two picnic baskets in hand and set them down beside the blanket Elena had just put out. "Who's hungry?" she sang and I smiled timidly. I really still don't feel confident around Caroline. I actually feel pretty intimidated.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy sighed as he pulled his sleeves up and I took off my denim jacket that I found stowed away in a closet full of mens clothes this morning. Yeah, I was pretty confused about that part too.

"Yes, we are really doing this," Caroline scolded and I suddenly turned my bring off for this conversation but that didn't mean I wasn't hearing what Caroline was scolding Jeremy over. "We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war." I took residence next to Elena and scrambled through the wicker basket before finding a sandwich. I shrugged taking a happy bite before I heaved at the repulsing flavour, my face screwing up in distaste. "I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a Va-goo goo…" I frowned as I tried to comprehend what that even means but decided to take a look at the awful ingredients that graced the bread on my sandwich. Sweet pickle and onion. Kill me now. "So basically its like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." I saw Elena nod in agreement but I payed no mind as I searched eagerly through the food that my 'sister' has to offer.

"All right. What are we eating?" Jeremy asked as he finally sat down in acceptance. I threw him a chocolate bar and he accepted it eagerly.

"Something good," Caroline responded and I smiled at her good mood. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe getting out is a good thing.

"Hey." Stefan waltzed over with a small smile and I saw Elena's grin break out.

"Hey. Look who couldn't resist an epic romance," she said smugly and hid a tiny smile by picking up a piece of melon.

"Oh…my….God," I groaned and everyone else gave a defeated groan and I frowned but continued to much on the crunchy goodness.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked Elena with his hand out to her. So sweet. I smiled timidly back at Caroline when she gave her beaming grin. I turned back and watched them converse. Elena looks sad. I frowned deeply before sighing and turning back to the food, instant of my business.

* * *

**Flash back:- Damon's POV:**

_"Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners," Eliza announced as she caught me in the act, mirror or not. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Tight blonde curls flowing down just past her luscious hips._

_"My apologies, miss Eliza," I apologised sweetly, stepping into the beautifully decorated room, fit for only those who had the riches at such a poor time._

_"But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them," she said smugly and I shifted over to her aid._

_"Of course," I agreed with my own smile tugging at my lips. We walked over to the full length mirror where she watched me with hungry eyes, though I could see the sadness. I brushed her soft hair over her shoulder, my fingers brushing her silk-like skin. She is so pure. Or so I thought._

_"Will you miss me while off defending the South?" she asked vulnerably, knowing my answer already._

_"I shall."_

_"Then I hope you will hurry back." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I fear I will be lonely with you away. Miss Katherine also fears so," she sighed in defeat._

_"I would think Stefan should be company enough for her," I said tightly._

_"Not for me Damon, I'll miss you with all my heart," she said sincerely. "Though Miss Katherine doesn't think it so wrong for her to want you both, in fact, she marvels in it." She frowned deeply before turning to face me with pleading eyes._

_"Damon." I know that voice. I turned from an old Eliza to defaced with the purity of my future._

_"Jess?" I rasped. How are they both here at once?_

_"Don't you see? She was toying with you. She was with Katherine all along, Damon. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice." Eliza turned my head to face her._

_"Promise me that you will return quickly my sweet Damon," Eliza said sweetly._

_"I promise."_

I rolled up my sleeve to notice how much my treasured bite is pushing poison through my veins.

For once in my life I can honestly say I'm glad Jessie doesn't know that I love her. It hurts my heart to admit it. My bite hurts. My head hurts. My eyes hurt. But most of all, it would hurt me so much more if she did know, and I'd put her through watching me die. This is for the best.

"Well, that looks bad."

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that," I pleaded as I turned to face him behind the bars. My ring and a tumbler sitting in waiting.

"Double shot," he announced simply as he poured in the oh, so good liquor.

"That's good," I rasped as I stumbled my way over to the iron door. Not an easy task. "Oh, good," I breathed as I slipped my ring back on before gabbing the bourbon. "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?" I questioned, knowing the answer already.

"He's just trying to help," he defended. I turned away from him back to my seat of death.

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past." Fuck Tyler Lockwood! "Ah!" I screamed in pain. "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed," I croaked.

"I don't blame you for Jenna."

"Oh, sure you do," I watched as he took a sip from the bottle of bourbon. "Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one," I continued to tantalise him.

"Okay, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation," he said impatiently. I stood, finishing off my glass before grasping his neck.

"Kill me. Please," I begged, hopeful.

"Screw you," he growled and I watched as he pressed the needle into my arm, releasing what I know all to feel to be vervain.

"Ah. No." Within seconds, I was on the floor. "Jessie?"

"Jess is not here, Damon."

"I need blood. I need blood," I almost cried, hearing him rush off before-

_"Where's Damon?"_

Sheriff.

_"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me."_

"Sheriff, over here."

Just brilliant

_"I wouldn't go in there,"_ Alaric warned.

_"I just wanna talk to him."_

_"I wouldn't go in there."_ I lay on the floor for a while until they opened the heavy door and I was able to use the time and hide behind the door.

"Liz," I greeted before throwing her against the wall, evidently knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me," Caroline scolded and I frowned.

"News? What news?" I asked and she shook her head with a small smile that looked somewhat sympathetic. She rubbed my arm gently and I turned back to the movie.

_"Alaric. Hey,"_ Jeremy said down the phone.

_"Tell me you're with Jessie and Elena," I_ heard through the speakers. I stood to my feet and decided to go find Elena. She's been gone a while.

"I'm going to grab a drink," I whispered to Azz and he nodded. Caroline was cupping her ear towards Jeremy. My friends are weird.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Oh come on Klaus. Don't you love me but at all? Let them go so Damon can have the cure," Eliza said as she feigned a British accent.

"Elizaveta," Klaus paused, his eyes stuck on the blonde beauty in the doorway.

"So you do remember me. _Love_."

"Where have you been?" he said tightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! Give _'friendly fangs'_ his cure to give _'count cocky'_ and-"

"And what?" he challenged as Stefan watched the two bicker. Eliza sighed in defeat.

"And you get Stefan. Just like you wanted." Klaus shook his head.

"No, now with you in the equation, I could have so much more," he said in satisfaction. He trailed a finger across her cheek down her neck. "You will do something for me. Or _'count cocky,'_ as you called him, won't get his cure," Stefan looked back at Eliza, blood bag in his hands and their eyes met.

"Your bother better be with this Stefan. Or I'll kill him myself," Eliza spoke with her mind to Stefan who gave a pleading look. "You have me now too. So, the cure. Now, what is it?" she ordered and Klaus gave a victorious smirk.

"Katerina, come here a moment." Eliza's eyes went wide as she watched Katherine. Within a matter of seconds his hybrid fangs sank into her delicate skin.

"No! No, no." Eliza breathed but Katherine patted the pocket on her thigh silently in Eliza's direction and Eliza breathed out a short relief, though it didn't stifle Katherine's pained cry of his canyons ripping through her delicate skin.

Eliza frowned when Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it to Katherine's lips. They all watched as the bite healed perfectly, not a scratch in sight.

"You want your cure? There it is," he said smartly.

"Your blood is the cure." Eliza watched in fascination.

"Gotta love mother nature. Now Let's talk, you and I," he said, leading Eliza and Stefan away by their shoulders.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Eliza?" I breathed after a vicious coughing fit.

"Damon." Jeremy stepped beside me and I glanced about my surroundings. I'm in the town square. Great.

"Where's Jessie? I need to see Jessie now." And why do I have to be seeing Eliza?

"Ok. Let's get you out of here first, all right?" He took my weight and led me to the grill. At least I'll die drinking bourbon.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Elena!" I yelled in shock as she was with the sheriff.

"Jessie?" Who I'm presuming was the sheriff pointed to me and I frowned. "Bring her," in seconds, two of the police officers were pulling me behind them.

"Hey! Get off me!" I yelled at them as I pushed and kicked them. I gasped when they shoved a needle in my arm. "What the hell? Are you trying to drug me?!" I screamed at the woman with short blonde hair.

"In here. Now," she said urgently and they were back to pulling me along. Elena and I were shoved into a room and I heard a small click.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted in anger, rubbing my arm before storming over to the door. But it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" I screamed and finally, I couldn't last any longer. I slid down the wall with choked sobs.

"Elena," I choked out in a small sob and she was at my side in an instant.

"What? What is it?" she urged in concern and rushed to my side.

"I remember," I breathed and she gasped. "Not all of it." I choked on another sob as I refused to let my tears fall. "The day of the funeral. I don't remember all of it but-i can remember mom…and dad…and Jenna." I let my tears escape as she tugged me into a comforting hug. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to tell someone.

"Jess. I'm so sorry,"she cried with me and I shook my head, pulling back with a sniffle.

"I need to pull myself together. This isn't helping anyone. But Elena…" I was hesitant. "Ever since I remembered, I cry myself to sleep." I wiped my tears furiously and she wiped her own silent ones. "I miss them." I couldn't hold back the racking cries that surged out of my mouth and she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Me too. You know, before you lost your memory... you were like this, sad, depressed, trying to hide it. But we could see it. Then Damon…" My eyes finally met hers.

"What about Damon?" I asked as I sniffled. She wiped away my small tears. The door opened before she could say anything else.

"Where's Damon? What did you do to him?" she amended as the sheriff walked back in the room.

"Wait what?" I asked looking between the two but they were deciding to ignore me. I need to get out, and that's exactly what I did. I cautiously slipped out the room and headed to the only place I could think of that has beer and doesn't require me being home. The grill.

"Damon? Jeremy?" I breathed as I entered the grill. Damon looked like shit. Obviously hasn't used any of the meds I got him this morning.

"Jess," Damon breathed and I frowned, making my way towards them.

"What's going on?" I asked and he shook his head, pulling me to him and I hugged him as he held me tightly. Jeremy smiled at me as he spoke on the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon and Jessie at The Grill." Everything else happened in a blur, literally. But what I can remember was Jeremy being shot and tears clouded my eyes.

_I followed Damon and Stefan into the woods and jumped at the instant gun shots. I spotted Damon and ran over to him. Before I did, I got caught in the crossfire, literally. A ping of excruciating pain shot through my body as I fell onto my knees in agony as I gripped onto my stomach hunching over as blood spilled over my mouth. The taste of blood and the pain in my stomach were the only things that registered to me as tears fell out of my eyes._

_"Jess," Damon gasped out as he reached out and gripped my hand in his. Damon._

"Jessie."

"Damon. Hey, come on. Come on," I said as he stood, sweat trailing his face and I suddenly needed to help him. Something deep inside me couldn't watch him be in the state that he is. "We have to get you out of here. You're ill," I sniffled, wiping my eyes dry.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I was aware of the tears that streamed down Jess' face but I was also aware for the few seconds that her eyes turned completely white. No pupil. No iris. Just, nothing but white.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she helped me walk.

_"An Adventure!"_

_"Wait for me. I want to come with you." I grinned, running after Eliza trough the woods and stumbled a little before Eliza was pinned against the tree in front of me._

_"Hey. Hey. Were going home, okay?" Jessie asked, bracing me from my stumble. I sped her again a near by tree._

_"You're faster than I thought," she smiled sweetly._

_"Why must you always run from me?" I asked, searching her blue eyes._

_"Because I know that you will chase, like lion does a zebra. With you I'm not a zebra, my life is colour not black and white. You are my lion Damon," she grinned._

_"Then let me chase you forever."_

_"How?" she breathed, stroking my cheek._

_"I choose you forever Eliza."_

"Damon. what are you doing? I'm Jessie. Jessie. You're delusional," she rasped but my mind was fighting the past and the present.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Damon! Jessie!" Elena yelled and turned to face her before speeding in front of her.

"Elena! What's going on?!" Jess yelled to her and she looked back at Damon, eyes wide. Jess slid down the tree, burying her face in her hands as cries racked her body.

"No. Damon. No." He ignored her shouts.

"I have to if Eliza and I are to be together, forever," he breathed before biting down on her neck.

"Unh! Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!" He finally pulled away, his mind leaving the past to enter the now.

"Elena," he said in recognition before turning to look at Jess, who cowered on the floor and he rushed to her.

"Damon, her eyes. They're white."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

_Before I knew it, I got caught in the crossfire, literally. A ping of pain shot through my body as I fell onto he knees in agony as I gripped onto my stomach, hunching over as blood spilled over my mouth._

_"Jess," Damon gasped out as he reached out and gripped my hand in his. The last feeling I felt; Love._

"Jessie?" Elena asked in shock as my hands shook uncontrollably, my face in a stunned state, the blood draining, making my face paler than before but clammy. I heard Elena's cries and Damon begs of staying with him but my ears began to ring. My vision blurred.

"Elena?" my voice shook weekly. "I-I-I'm c-cold," I shivered as the tears strained my face. Damon pulled back, wetness soaking his shirt. It took moment for both Damon and Elena to realise, I had been shot. But somehow not physically. The it dawned on me, my flashback.

"Damon! Do something!" was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Elena."

"It's okay, Damon. I'm right here. Jessie is here too," she smiled sympathetically and he frowned sadly.

"Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you. Jess too," he said apologetically.

"No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you. Jess would have wanted someone to be here."

"Get out of here." His warning was cut short as he shot up, coughing viciously.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," she cooed helplessly, crouched beside the bed as she fluffed his pillows and dabbed his head lightly of the sweat that formed from his high fever.

"It's not okay. It's not okay. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I chose wrong. She got under my skin," he mumbled.

"Shh."

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. And make sure she lives happy, okay?" he demanded softly and she nodded.

"I will," she agreed.

"Why isn't she waking up, Elena?" It almost came out as a sob as he reached over and held Jess' hand tightly.

"She will. She will," Elena ensured, more to herself than anyone.

* * *

"That's the spirit," Klaus encouraged as he moved over to the vial of his oh so precious blood, "sweetheart." He clasped Katherine's chin in between his fingers making Eliza's back straighten as she watched with the utmost caution, her eyes following his exact move. His eyes met hers for a second, a sly smirk curling up at his mouth "Take this over to Damon and come right back," he ordered.

"You want me to leave?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"No!" Stefan rasped from the floor.

"Yes,. Eliza go with her, you know what you have to do. And if I were you I'd…" before his sentence could be completed they were both out the door, "hurry."

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him," Stefan mumbled repeatedly but Klaus merely shrugged, leaving Stefan to hang his head in defeat.

* * *

"As soon as I leave, you run and you get the hell out of mystic falls," Eliza ordered as they sped their way to the boarding house.

"Believe me the only reason I'm staying is bec-"

"No Katerina. You leave Mystic Falls. Got it?" Eliza emphasised on each lasting syllable in a stern voice making Katherine cower with a tight nod. "No more tricks, no more games," Eliza concluded before opening the boarding house door. "Wait here," she ordered before speeding to where Damon lay half dead with Elena side him on the floor.

"Leave," Eliza said coldly to Elena, who stood abruptly to her presence.

"no, I can't jus-"

"Elena," Damon cut her off, "please." He nodded surely and Elena looked between the two before back at Jessie who lay unconscious at the other side of the bed. She left quietly.

Once the door clicked shut, Eliza crawled behind Damon, holding his head to her chest and more importantly, he allowed her.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought," he murmured and Eliza let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd see the day where smug Damon Salvatore would be lying here on his deathbed," she countered.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die," he agreed mournfully.

"No. You don't. Damon, as much as we've gone through, good, bad, minipulative… you're a good guy," she continued, leading on to the last moments of Damon's life where she hid the truth of that she is his saviour.

"I do, Eliza. It's okay. Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you and if I hadn't have met you… I would have never found Jessie," he finished, the tiniest bit of strength he had left, he squeezed Jess' hand.

"Look at me Damon. Open your eyes." He did so but weakly, and blue met blue. "If Jessie were awake what would you tell her? What would you tell me?" she corrected.

"I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you," he apologised.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I love you. You should know that," she concluded, speaking for Jessie but she couldn't help but feel the resemblance to her words and familiarity.

"I do. I wish you could have met me in 1864 Jess. You'd have loved me," he said solemn.

"And I love you now. Yes, you were a gentleman but I love you now, just as you are," she smiled politely. She leaned down slowly till their lips met.

"Thank you," Damon breathed.

"You're welcome," Eliza nodded.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking. I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine made her presence known as she leaned besides the door, holding a small vial of blood between her fingers. Eliza slowly lifted herself from the bed to face her friend while Elena rushed through the door.

"We brought the cure," Eliza corrected making Katherine roll her eyes.

"I thought Elena and Jessie were dead," Katherine added as she glanced towards Eliza who nodded.

"They were," she concluded.

"You got free," Damon breathed as Katherine held the bottle of blood to his lips.

"Yep. Finally."

"And you still came here?" he asked doubtfully.

"I owed you one," she shrugged before patting his cheek and moving away.

"So why did you follow?" he glanced over to Eliza once more who stood at the bottom of the bed.

"Because you needed closure for Jessie and…I still love you." She added.

"Wait, Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, slightly alarmed.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine smirked.

"Where is he?"

"He's paying for this," Katherine informed as she held up the smallest of what was left of Klaus' blood.

"He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon," Eliza confirmed with a sigh.

"What do you mean, 'he gave himself over'?" Elena demanded.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. God knows you were begging for it before Eliza came to the rescue," Katherine sneered. "Goodbye, Elena," she said smugly before glancing back to Liz who remained where she was.

"Wait for me." Katherine got the message and sped off.

"Now for her," she sighed and walked around the bed to Jessie. Damon lifted himself up as he slowly began to recover. Eliza placed a hand over Jess' head as she closed her eyes "Drabarni, Familia django (a healer, an extended family I awake)."

Jess jumped with a gasp and a small choke.

"Damon…what?" she breathed and Elena's eyes widened.

"Hey sis. Long time no see," Eliza smirked.


	48. Resurface memory

**May 12th:**

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get going," my 'triplet' informed. I sat dead in my seat as a gush of wind passed and my 'triplet' was gone. I stared expectedly at Damon and Elena for an answer to my mortification, my face a mask of horror.

"What the fuck? Why the fuck?" I almost screeched but personally I believed I have a right to do so.

What the fuck just happened?

What the fuck did I wake up to?

Why the fuck is Damon so clammy?

Why the fuck am I alive?

Why-Hang on a minute. Rewind. Why am I alive? Wasn't I shot?

I glanced down at my torso where a slight burning sensation was left at my stomach and there was my answer, a large patch of dried blood staining my nice, clean, white top.

"Jess-"

"What is happening to me?" I choked out with a crazed panic.

I watched as Elena and Damon shared a confused but mostly understanding look, quaking with concern.

"Jess, maybe we should go talk." Elena held her hand out to me and I looked at it cautiously, as though it were about to rip my own arm from its place before finally taking it. I took one last glance at Damon as he smiled weakly at me. I didn't return it.

"Elena, please. What's going on?" I asked, secretly begging but I'd never admit that.

"There's an easier way to explain all of this but I just don't know-"

"Elena." I held my hand up to stop her and she nodded, her flustered mind suddenly calm.

"You have a diary. I don't know where but you just do and I know it's back in your bedroom at ours-"

"Closet," I mumbled to myself.

_"Here, honey." Mom placed a key into my hand as we stood in my room, the vanity pulled away from the wall and a small cupboard just big enough to crawl in was opened, the door ajar. "Now Jeremy wont be able to find any of your diaries," she smirked and I chuckled back, giving her a tight hug._

_"Thanks mom." I whispered._

_"You're welcome sweetheart," she grinned back, stroking my hair._

"Jess?" Elena asked, pulling me back from an old memory. She was searching my eyes, her own showing fear as she stroked under my eyes.

"I…I have to…I'll be a while," I informed carelessly before running past her, keys in hand as she called after me.

My hands tapped continuously on the steering wheel as I drove with nothing on my mind but this world around me. There are so many things I thought could never be real but are.

I cut off the engine as I looked up at the bold sign before me.

'Mystic Falls general Hospital.'

I strode prosperously to the reception desk at the entrance.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with?" a beaming woman asked kindly and it took me a moment to configure what she just said.

"I'd like to have a copy of my medical record please?" I asked cautiously.

Twenty five minutes later and I sit in my car with medical records in my hands from the past 17 years. Turns out I'm a very healthy person.

It also turns out that when I was 16 Azz admitted me to the hospital for a sprained ankle.

_"Eliza?" I jumped a little after just getting off the phone with Elena, she's leaving early. Girl's a light weight and honestly she's not the only one who had a fight with their boyfriend tonight._

_Mason is a bastard._

_"Um No. I-I'm Jessika," I replied to probably the hottest man I will ever meet who stood before me with a goofy grin on his face._

_"Oh. You-you just look… I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone," he explained with as much difficulty as one person could stand "I'm Damon."_

_"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."_

_"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself," he said cleverly and i could have rolled my eyes._

_"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here," I reasoned but winced as I took a small step forward. I totally forgot about that fall earlier. Stupid, dumb tree branches._

_"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned with a frown and I shook my head._

_"Just fell a little back there. I'll be fine. Just hard to walk. I got into a fight with my boyfriend," I sighed, giving up as he stared me down. He knows there's something bothering me._

_"About what? May I ask?" he asked kindly, his hands coming out before him in a peace making gesture._

_"Life, the future. He's got it all mapped out."_

_"And you don't want it?"_

_"I don't know what I want. I'm 16," I shrugged pathetically._

_"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants," he countered. SO this guy just magically has it all mapped out?_

_"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers."_

_"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."_

_"So, Damon. Tell me. What is it that I want?" I asked smugly with a small smile creeping up onto my face. It was obvious to anyone around that we were flirting but I wasn't about to admit that._

_"You want a love that consumes you." He moved closer and just in that time I wanted nothing more than to listen to his voice for an eternity. "You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger."_

_"So, what do you want?"_

_"You, but I don't think you can take me." I blushed furiously, averting my gaze but I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. It wasn't until his fingers swept down and captured my chin, forcing me to look into those beautiful blue eyes._

_"I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night, Jessika."_

I snapped out of it like a bucket of water was thrown over me. This can't be real. None of this can be real.

Could it?

Why not?

There is only one way to find out…

* * *

**So this chapter is short and until I get to season 3 I'll be writing it like this :D But don't worry this is teqhnicaly season 3... I think...**

**So please review and this chapter has once again been beta'd by **runraggedycas

**I'd like to know what you'd think of killing off grams because I decided we don't really need her alive... :S (sorry grams!) I'd also like to know if you want Jessie to be a vampire again or get her powers back... or both. I'd put it in a poll but i don't exactly know how to work it (whoops)**


	49. Awakened memory

**May 12th:**

I barged through the front door and straight unto my room in the Gilbert house. The sharp screech was effective evidence that I was right now pulling the vote vanity from the wall, the very same vanity that was in my dream?… Memory…

I crouched down to where a small seem in the wall was in place before tracing it with my fingers. This is it. This is the little cupboard. I chewed on my cheek and scanned the rest of the room, my eyes falling on the door of my room for a little longer then needed as I was too paranoid for anyone else to know of this cool little secret… Or to be honest, I don't want them to find my secret hiding place for my diary, who would?

My hands tried fumbling at the small keyhole and i sighed, slumping back into the wall as i realised something, I have no idea where the dumb key is.

Ok, who would I have trusted with something so important? Told anything to? Then it clicked. I rushed my hands to my jean pockets until i found my phone.

_"I'm not saying I told you so. actually I changed my mind, I told you we should have left to the lake house."_ He argued effectively.

"Azz, we can go later I just… I need to open the cupboard. Any ideas?" I whispered, my eyes never straying from the little keyhole. I heard a small sigh.

_"Stand up and move to the bedroom door, then take six steps forward and four to your left."_ I frowned in thought but followed the directions he had given me.

"done. What now?" I asked in a breath.

_"Now the floorboard in front of you should squeak. If it does, lift it and you'll find your key in there."_

I poked the board with my shoe and it did indeed squeak. Bingo.

"Azz, thank you. I'll call you later." I said in a sight trance before putting the phone down.

Once I held the key in my hand I ran across back to the cupboard and smiled triumphantly as the tiny silver key fitted perfectly into the hole. It only took one turn before it opened and revealed my secrets. Secrets I didn't expect I'd ever keep.

Pages and pages. All pinned to the walls inside this tiny cupboard. What they say? I have no idea. Leather bound journals were stacked inside and next to it was a large, antique book. The leather was torn and ripped, almost falling to pieces as the spine hung fragile to the inner-pages. A gun.

"I have a gun?" I breathed in astonishment as I picked it up in awe. It was heavier than I had expected.

_"You didn't get it from me cherry pie" Mikey grinned, his black hair sticking up in all directions, a long side fringe covering his one eye._

_"Of corse not. I'm not a rat Mikey." smirked back, loading up the gun._

_"So what you planning on using it for?" he asked sweetly, hands pushed into his pockets._

_"Protection." I smirked back._

When I came to I put back the gun as all knowledge of handling one came rushing back. Changing my mind I picked it back up but grabbed a duffle bag from nearby to put it in. The next thing to go in was the old, tattered book.

_"Wait." It was her; My other twin. She called me back and I turned to face her in her expensive clothing as she held out a huge book and she walked over to me._

_"Unlike Katharine, I actually have feelings. I kept my family book. I want you to have it." I took the heavy book from her hands and smiled at her. "Its all in Russian, sooo I suggest you start taking pride in your heritage and learn the language. Unless you decide to cheat and use Google translate." She shrugged and I chuckled a little._

I locked the cupboard back up after ramming as many of the diaries I could into the bag before shifting the vanity back and placing the key in it's personal hiding space. I covered the old books with clothes before retreating my phone again.

"We're going to the lake house. Can you come pick me up from the Gilbert house?" I asked down the receiver.

_"On my way baby girl."_ As chimed happily before the line went dead.


	50. Memory crazed

**May 20th:**

"_Please jess. Come home. We're worried and Damon is going crazy. He-We need you back."_

_"Jess, its caroline. Every one is worried sick! Just call us back and get your but back to mystic falls"_

_"Jess where are you? Elena is freakng out and… I'm missing my twin. I know you don't remember much but I actually need your help with something so… call me back."_

_"Jess. come. Home."_ It was the last voice message that got to me. It was Damon. his words were slurred and his voice was strong but something inside of me felt guilt and it hurt more than anything. But time away is what I need.

So far I've learned about vampires and thanks to Azz it wasn't all too confusing.

"Azz who exactly is a vampire?" I asked leaned forward in my seat.

* * *

"well, theres caroline, bonnie and I are witches, as you know and… well the rest isn't my story to tell. Maybe if you asked Damon it might trigger further memories." He explained and I nodded with a frown.

Azz says there a so many things that could possibly trigger any memory. in fact, when we pulled up at the lake hose I had immediate memories. According to as I was out for 4 days straight. I've been feeling a little ill due to no food. Sometimes I get incredibly light headed but as did a little joo-joo magic to help the process along.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." I announced as I stated, a plaid blanket wrapped around my arms tightly as I stepped out into the cold air. For the hundredth time my phone vibrated furiously in my pocket. I sighed taking it out and looked at the call ID. my chest constricted. Damon.

I looked down at it once more before sighing. My arm raised as I prepared to throw it off the peer.

"I'm tired of buying you new phones." A sigh came from behind me. Startled I whipped around to face Damon.

"W- what are you doing here?" I breathed. A hand to my chest as my heart beat increased erratically but something tells me it's not because of his sudden presence.

"I came to see you." He stated simply, his hands landing in his pockets.

"You look terrible." I announced quietly.

"Thanks." Awkward silence fell between us and I swallowed thickly. "come home." He pleaded. His scruffy hair and unshaved chin showed he was having a hard time.

"last time I checked I owned this place so-"

"I'm mean home, home." He came closer and I diverted my eyes but it didn't stop the strong yet appealing smell of leather and whisky from creeping up my nose.

"I just wanted to get away?" I breathed back.

"From what? Me? Elena? Jeremy? Vampires?" my eyes shot up to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"actually yes. How did you know I know?"

"Azz… told me." He explained warily and I sighed heavily.

"it's not like I don't like caroline, I just need to work things out," I replied sadly.

"He didn't tell you." He said searching my eyes and I frowned deeply.

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously and he looked back to the lake house before meeting my eyes again.

"I hope this goes as well as last time." He said sincerely. "I'm a vampire. So is stefan." He added finally and I felt the colour drain from my face.

"jess?"

_"What are you?" I asked quietly._

_"Vampire." Was all he said. I wasn't scared, just shocked, so I stood still and he moved closer to me. "You scared now?" he questioned, I pulled him closer to me and pushed my lips against his then pulled away to see his confused frown and his face turned human again._

_"no." I shook my head and he pulled me back into his chest and our lips crashed together again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up into his arms and rested his one hand on my hip and the other on m_

* * *

_y back as I leaned backwards whilst he left a trail of kisses down my neck to the hem of my bra. He placed my down onto my bed and held my waist in his large hands while he kissed my jaw. "_

_No, I can't." I breathed._

_"Why?" he spoke between feather kisses._

_"Caroline." I whispered and he leaned his head on my chest before looking up to me._

_"I don't want her, I want you" he looked hurt. _

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Damn it! Why does this keep on happening. Thank god I was there to catch her. I send her into the lake house and set her in the nearest bedroom.

"Azz?! Why does this keep happening?" I asked impatiently and he came scrambling into the room.

"Because she's remembering." He said simply. "Give me a sec." he said before running back out the room. I sat beside her and shifted the hair from her eyes. She looks so tired. I'm so tired. I lay down beside her, she looks so peaceful. I rested my head on hers and held her closer. I've missed this.

* * *

**Azz's POV:**

"I got it I just need-" I sighed but smiled as I saw Damon passed out with jess in his arms. Maybe I could just give them a couple hours.

**So Damon has made an apperance in this chapter and it seems Jess' memory is comming to :D So what do you think ? Olease leave a review so i know what you'r oppinion is and if ere is anything at all you'd like to see different or new in the story let me know by PM or review, I'm always open for suggestions and I take them well into consideration :)**


	51. Memory deprived

**May 21st:**

I feel hot and sweaty and warm… and irritated. I groaned lightly before blowing out a puff of hot air. I lay tangled in my hair with a dead weight onto of me. I tired to turn but was only able to move a fraction of an inch. I sighed.

"Azz," I groaned giving a light shove but I got nothing. "Wake up," I demanded, shoving the dead weight again. **The** leg that captured mine pulled me closer and the breathing in my ear softened and who ever it was nuzzled my neck. This is most defiantly not Azz. The thrill and shiver that ran down my spine said so, along with the obvious masculine frame that covered mine.

I paused as I remembered why I blacked out. I was kissing damon. He wanted me. I wanted him. Lust came crashing down on me like a tone of bricks and I became overwhelmed. I used all the strength I had to roll over and I wish I hadn't because I came face to face with an angelically sleeping Damon. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks and I trailed his jaw with my fingers before they met his lips. Those lips. They're so red and….

My eyes closed as I leaned forward.

"Whoops. Sorry." I gasped and pulled further from Damon to see my 'triplet' standing in the door way not looking very sorry at all. "No magic needed then, I see." She sighed heavily as she casually paced around the room, fingering small trinkets on her way.

"What is your name exactly?" I asked cautiously and she chuckled, paying no mind to me.

"Well, it's Elizaveta. Eliza for short. We're Russian by the way, did anyone tell you that?" she asked with a small frown as she looked over to me and I shook my head. "And we have magic, though I'm not too sure where you stand on that front now you're…. alive… again."

"What?"

"Damn they really didn't fill you in did they?" she asked and I kept quiet. "I'm not actually your twin, I'm your doppleganger." My head became fuzzy and my eyes clouded over.

"Oh, no. I'm not done just yet." Eliza's hands came to the sides of my head and the fog lifted evidently. "After this information, you're probably gonna be out for a couple days, but don't worry, you'll be unto speed and you'll thank me at some point." My frown got deeper and deeper as she spoke.

"So, you are one of the very last gypsies in the world, prior to the traveler but we don't need to go down that root just yet. Let's see…. we're Russian, as I told you earlier, I see you have the

but as told me you blacked out given a few memories…. I'm sure you now know Damon is a vampire, so is Stefan. your sister is Katherine Pierce's doppleganger and you are mine," she explained and I frowned watching her eyes. "More importantly, Klaus is dangerous, you're either on his side or not. If you are on his side the reward is great for our magiks if not then he is your worst enemy." She glanced back at damon who shifted a little. "And stefan and Damon are from 1864, I was pregnant with Damon's child but Katherine helped me get rid of it," she said remorsefully before looking from Damon to me. "You can have children, there even might be away for you and Damon. Good luck," were her last words as a small tear fell down her cheek, then it was all black.

* * *

**So please you guy's, leave me review it'd mean a lot to me because I need too know if you guys like the way this story is going or if you'd like to see something change, a new character or death :S I'd be willing to do since I no longer have a need for grams :( sadly but please review I take all criticism and ideas into extreme consideration.**


	52. Memory refused

**First a huge congrats to Ian and Nikki Somerhalder! Now officially a married couple and what a beautiful couple they will make, I'm so jealous of Nikki! She caught a Hot one! Good going, Wanna trade lives?**

* * *

**May 22nd:**

**Damon's POV:**

"Would you like to explain why the hell Eliza was even here?!" I yelled at Azz who looked unaffected as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Because I needed her to wake up faster than what she was and I don't have that kind of power. but Eliza does!" he retorted fiercely. I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face.

"So what do we do now?" I ask in exasperation.

"Well, by the feel of it, she's gonna be out for a few days." he sighed. "Eliza's phone, it's going to voicemail."

"which means?…"

"It means that she most like wont answer, what do think pin head?!" we both took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm sorry, this isn't helping but, we need to get back on track here." he suggested and I fully agreed.

"what do you need? anything to speed this up." I offered and his head snapped unto mine, "No, no and no." I said warningly as I pointed a finger to him and he shrugged.

"Then we have no other option."

"I'm not doing it, what if I'm too late? then what?!"

"you wont let her die thats what!"

"Go get the god damn grimoure." I ordered on a breath and he scrambled from the room. I moved to the edge of the bed and caressed her arm back to her pink cheeks. "I love you so much. forgive me." I sighed and kissed her head before sinking my teeth into my wrist and pressing it to her mouth so it could slide down her throat.

"Here it is…" he said sitting on the other side of jess. "You do it?" he asked and i nodded.

"yeah."

"When I say so" I nodded as he flicked through the Bennet grimoure "En Dugas, Tuas, Animos' Now." that was the only word I needed before the sickening snap echoed in my ear and pained my heart. "Blood now." he commanded and I bit into my wrist once again as I pressed it back to her lips, as continued to chant the same incantation before Jess coughed lightly. "Keep feeding." he ordered and we continued to work in unison.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Ouch." I groaned sitting up. my neck feels so stiff. I rubbed the back before I realised I wasn't alone. "Hey." I say sheepishly and as grinned at me but Damon looked more than relieved.

"I'll just leave you two-"

"No." i said abruptly. "I wanna go out for a little while." I announced and they both shared a glance. "Alone." I finished.

"No." damon refused simply.

"You can't make me stay here Damon, not after not having a chance to let loose after what I just remembered." I retorted standing to my feet and moving over to the drawers that I unpacked in. I grabbed a beautiful tan and black coloured dress. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"So, please, just one night and I'll come back home and we can talk." I promised and he sighed, hanging his head in defeat before he looked back over to me.

"You promise you'll leave here and come back?" he asked and I nodded.

"Promise." I agreed and he and as shared a glance.

I will not allow what I remember to effect me tonight. Tonight is for me to let loose. Sorry, memory refused.

Damon left soon after to go back home, reluctantly might I add. Ok, so reluctantly was an understatement. But he left for the boarding hose and I left for the town while poor Azz stayed behind to pack.

One shot of tequila became two that then became four followed by many bloody mary's and vodka shots that ended me in a incredibly drunken state. But I wasn't about to let that effect my night, so I danced, pushing away the many guys who stared dancing against me like I was some whore. Then one of my favorite songs came on,

_I was walkin' down the street_

_When out the corner of my eye_

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_

_She said, "I never seen a man_

_Who looked so all alone_

_Oh could you use a little company?_

My hips followed the rhythm perfectly as I pushed away any thoughts in my head.

_And if you pay the right price_

_Your evening will be nice_

_And you can go and send me on my way."_

_I said, "You're such a sweet young thing_

_Why you do this to yourself?"_

_She looked at me and this is what she said_

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_And ain't nothing in this world for free_

_No I can't slow down_

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_No there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

It was then that I felt a pair of hands on my hips, holding them as moved.

_Not even 15 minutes later_

_I'm still walkin' down the street_

_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight_

_And then he swept up from behind_

_He put a gun up to my head_

_He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight_

A pair of lips came down on my neck and I moved to turn before the hands on my hips gripped me to the point of pain. I struggled as much as I could but it wasn't any use.

_He said give me all you got_

_I want your money not your life_

_But if you try to make a move I won't think twice_

_I told him you can have my cash_

_But first you know I gotta ask_

_What made you wanna live this kind of life?_

_He said_

_Well now a couple hours passed_

_And I was sitting in my house_

_The day was winding down and coming to an end_

_So I turned to the TV_

_And flipped it over to the news_

_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend_

It wasn't until teeth buried in my neck that I lost all fight and I became drowsy, my eye lids falling down and my mind refusing to believe.

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs_

_He'd taken money from the church_

_He'd stuff his bank account with righteous dollar bills_

_But even still I can't say much_

_Because I know we're all the same_

_Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills_

"Who knew a gypsies blood taste so good. So rare. but I smelt you fro a mile off, even with your flattering perfume." a voice growled in my ear.

before I knew it, I was ripped from the must be vampire's arms and a familiar scent relaxed me in a second. The scent of expensively overpriced bourbon and leather, the scent of Damon.

"Come on princess." he cooed. "If you want more, you have to share." Damon said smugly to the other vampire and my heart raced fasted. He wouldn't do this to me. He cant. We were outside in seconds and the air hit me full force but nothing came up. Damon propped me against the wall before turning to the vampire who'd followed us out I gasped as Damon's hand pushed forward and back again. The vampire fell to the floor, lifeless as damon held his heart in his hand.

_You know there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_We got bills to pay_

_We got mouths to feed_

_And ain't nothing in this world for free_

_No we can't slow down_

_We can't hold back_

_Though you know we wish we could_

_No there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

The eternal memory of Damon ripping a heart from a chest was enough to make me faint.

* * *

**Thank you you guys for being so patient with me and i already have a few chapters pre written :D so look out for more.**

darkangle1234: All in goodtime :D But as Katherine helped Eliza get rid of the baby, I'd say there won't be a baby in season 5, sorry :(

Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm sorry that the POV change was so hard for you to get accustomed with but I hope you understand the POV change better now and i tried to make it as simple as possible but if you have any ideas on how to improve this then please leave a review :)

Lucky7137 : It was absolutely no problem at all and I'm glad you like the story :D I appreciate your idea so much and any other ideas are truly taken into consideration :) Please keep reviewing it mans a lot.

AnnieAC: I know that this review was only submitted at chapter 6 but I'm so grateful for the reply. I ofcorse am working on my grammar and spelling as well as having runraggedycas Beta my current and most recent chapters.

scrubadub: Once again, this review was posted earlier in the story but recently so I of course want to write back, I'm not so sure if you got to this part in the story but you will soon see that Eliza had a little hep from Katherine... Thanks again so much for taking the time to review :)

NicoleR85: As always to this mazing reviewer, NicoleR85 thank you so much for your continuous encouragement and ability to review :) x


	53. Memory bites

**May 23rd**

"Ughhh" I groaned as I sat myself up, groggily opening my eyes. "Headache!" I cried out with another groan. my hand immediately met my head as I let out sounds of cries.

"Morning." I peeled on eye open as I looked to the side to see damon carrying in a tray of fruit.

"Please say that is for me." I said desperately and his smile widened.

"No. I was just going to eat this watermelon in front of you just for torture after getting almost drained by a vampire." he replied casually. my body froze as i recalled last night. I swallowed thickly before I could respond.

"So… about that. you- you're-" I sighed heavily. "Show me your god damn fangs." I said blankly but honestly, I'm like a child waiting to explode. he rolled his eyes as i picked up a chunk of melon and prepared to bite.

"First, real subtle Jess, and second, please don't eat that just yet." I frowned a she shook his head. I placed down the juicy, chunky, watery, tasty- "Jess?" I stopped staring at the fruit and quickly diverted my eyes to damon who sat patiently, fangs and all. I took in a breath.

"Wowww." I drawled out. "Cool." I reached out and gently touched his left fang in fascination but soon pulled back. "Ouch!" I scorned. "You bit me." i said childishly, pointing my finger at him.

"I did not bite you!" He argued.

"But I'm bleeding!" I sang and he rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you expect? They're not made out of cotton candy." At his words I picked my head up to look at him and not my bloody finger.

"Did you say cotton candy?" I asked in awe. "I want some cotton candy." I whined.

"No I just- I - Just forget that I said that." Just then Elena burst through the door.

"My god, jess!" she exclaimed in relief and ran to me. I was soon engulfed in a huge hug marathon by Jeremy and caroline and Azz who walked in behind them rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Azz, whats wrong?" I asked as everyone allowed me to breath.

"I just- I shouldn't have let you go out alone." He said apologetically as his his voice quivered. I sighed and held my arms out to him, in an instant he charged towards me and held me tight. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok. You didn't know it'd happen" I spoke back as I rubbed his back comfortingly. As he pulled away he sniffled lightly, wiping his eyes and I smiled softly.

"Are you going to say why you ran off like that?" Elena demanded, stood with crossed arms and a pissed look on her face.

"Elen-" Jeremy protested but she spoke over him.

"You had us all so worried. Anything could have happened to you. Actually, something did!" She yelled and I looked away. "Did you not consider us? Think about our feelings?!"

"Elena, enough!" Damon shouted at her and she gave him a look of vexation.

"Damon, how could you just let what she did go? Do you not remember the state you were in? Jeremy's state?!"

"Yes but the last thing I want is her to leave again after taking a much needed time out. No matter the state I was in when she was gone!" The banter continued back and forth as I sat embarrassed and emotional.

"Elena! Stop! you're upsetting jess!" Jeremy shouted and she sighed.

"You know what? I don't care. I'm going to put some effort into trying to find Stefan." she said finally before turning on her heel and leaving. Caroline stepped forward, placing a hand on my arm.

"She'll come around." She smiled sympathetically before giving me a light hug before leaving, chasing after Elena.

"I'll talk to you later." Jeremy said lightly as he looked from damon and back to me. "Maybe we can hang. like old times." He said with a small smile.

"Of course Jer." I smiled and his smile brightened before he left.

"I'm going to go fill Bonnie in. Call me." He demanded and I nodded before he kissed my cheek lightly.

I turned to Damon.

"I'm not letting it go that you bit me by the way."

When I look into his eyes, it all comes rushing back, everything that I remembered about the kindness Damon has towards me and I want nothing more than to pull him close and kiss him.

"Jess?" I shook my head and focus on his words. "Are you feeling ok? That's the second time that you've spaced out today." He mentioned with concern as he reached out and brushed the hair from my face. My heart beat accelerated. "God I've missed you." He said quietly as we stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What for?"

"For not remembering. I feel something. But I don't know what." I spoke quietly as he watched me closely. He looks so hurt. Why does he look so hurt? It makes me hurt and sad. I sniffled a little and cleared my throat before shifting off the bed and onto my feet. "I'm gonna go shower." I spoke as I turned for the shower.

* * *

**Please review you guys because I need feedback and it'd give me so much more of an idea to continue this way.**

**As always, any ****criticism, ideas or recommendations are taken into serious consideration.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story then please contact me through PM or my Email, which is on my profile.**

**Thank you.**

**~Lostgirllove**


	54. Memory accepted

**May 24th:**

I woke up as early as I could and jumped in a shower before putting on some clothes to go for a quick run.

I wore some yoga shorts and simple running shoes along with a tank **(Outfit link on my profile!)** before I snuck downstairs and stole a banana and bottle of ice fresh for while I was running.

I ran across the lawn and straight in to the woods that sat opposite the house. I like this. I like the feeling of freedom that the forest gives out, pure nature.

"I thought you'd be here." I jumped as I saw, what reminded me of a mirror, right in front of me. My heart was beating a mile a second as I tried to calm myself down.

"What do you want Eliza." I sighed.

"You look tired. Let me guess, dreaming much." Damn it how does she know? "And theres your guilty look." She smirked before moving over to a log and taking a seat in her fine heals and perfect shorts that showed her long legs. "So, come on, spill, what was your dreams about?" She asked as she crossed her hands on her knees and cocked her head to the side smugly. "I don't bite. Come sit." I looked at her with a deadpan look and she exhaled. "Yeah, ok, so I do bite but I wont." she promised.

"What makes you think that I believe you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because you do. And you trust me. Wanna know why? It's because every gypsies doppleganger has a link that goes beyond the mind. It's all about blood Jessika." she informed and I frowned.

"I don't understand." I shook my head. She exhaled deeply.

"Every generation of doppegangers share something, the same evil streak runs cold and the same blood runs in our veins. You are my childe and I know your instinctual thoughts because yours are mine. You want to trust me, you do trust, me but refuse. Something tells you that I'm evil and you have a reason not to like me, yet you don't know what that reason is." She explained further before she stood and stalked closer.

"Damon loves you, you know." she said looking at her perfectly manicured hands with a bored expression.

"He what?" I frowned deeper. Why is she telling me this!? She has no right!

"Oh, yeah. Wait, he hasn't told you? We'll thats very… un-damon." she drawled out. "Considering he refused to let you be human."

"You're right. I do have the instinct not to trust you. And I think I just found out why." I snarled. "You're sous so you're trying to ruin what ever idea that you have in your twisted head."

"Well if you don't believe me then why do you feel something beyond friendship for him? Why has your dreams of sexual encounters actually been your past memories? I'm trying to help you. And FYI, don't let him feed off you so much, it brings something that damon isn't capable of being. Blood runs thicker than water Jessika and when the time comes, who will you choose?" Before I could say or think any further, she was gone.

I need to know what the hell is real or not.

* * *

"Where've you been all morning? I made pancakes."

"First, Damon, I'm sorry but your pancakes suck and secondly, we need to talk." I said breathlessly.

"First, I'm learning ,ok? And second, this sounds bad. Really bed." He said worriedly.

"I've been having… dreams. And I know they're from my past." He nodded casual as he watched me closely. "I saw Eliza today while I was running." He immediately stood alert. "She said you refused to let me stay human and that you love me. And I want some answers." He sighed before rubbing his forehead.

"Come on." He said as he sat on the wooden table bench in the kitchen in front of the huge fireplace. "That ring," I looked at my lapis lazuli ring as he pointed to it. "That was what kept you alive in the daylight when you were vampire. It's also your promise ring. From me." He stated sadly and i swallowed.

"Do I love you?" I asked quietly as I kept the tears from falling.

"I don't know, do you?" He asked mostly hesitant and afraid.

"I mean, did… did I love you?"

"Yes." he answered in a heart beat.

"I remember the times wed spent together, I thought it was just a dream but… It's real. I my have my memories back but I don't have the same feelings back." I said as I twisted the lapis lazuli ring on my finger slowly and eventually as I looked up at him.

"I. Love. You. And I cant help it and I cant stop Loving you Jess. All this time that yule lost your memory, I haven't been caring for you as a friend, I've been caring for my girlfriend that I love unconditionally. Jess, I don't care if you don't know that It's not love but it is and I'll help you feel it again. Know this, I wont ever let you go. I will always find a way to make you remember." He said sternly and convincingly but I felt overwhelmed with feeling.

"Then make me remember." I demanded lightly and in a flash he was in front of me, his hands on my cheeks as he looked into my eyes.

"Please tell me you're sure about this."

"Yes." I breathed and our mouths collided in a heat of passion.

* * *

Dr. Seuss once said,

"I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living."

And today, like many other days, I can agree with him. Damon is my fantasy, Damon is my living because all the passion and heat I feel being with him.

* * *

**Please review ! It'd mean so much and thank you for everyone who has, you're amazing! I also have another story that is posted on ****fiction press. My account name is all the same :D**

**~Lostgirllove**


	55. Remembering me

**I got a review from Daisy96 and I 100% know your frustration. You will know what kind of spell that Azz used in this chapter and Jess only remembered being a doppleganger and her past with Mason and Eliza, which I will do a few flashback if you want me to …? dont forget its call 'complicated past' for a reason folks ;) and also.. Thank you so much! For adding my story to 'Top Damon x OC stories around' and 'The Ultimate OC's' ! This means so much to me I love you all!**

* * *

**May 25th:**

Now this, this is the best feeling ever. I held jessie close and I noticed her stir and stretch as she turned in my tight hold, I wasn't prepare to let her out of my hold. She grinned happily, matching my own.

"Morning." she spoke softly and I kissed her gently.

"Morning." I replied.

"Jess- oh god!" I sighed and buried my head in the crook of her neck as Elena came and went. I felt her chest rise and fall that was followed by a sound I've missed so much.

"Whats so funny? Do you know how many times she's walked in on us? Too many." I said and she kissed my head as her fingers ran through my hair soothingly. I sighed again when a light rap at the door sounded form Elena's small fist.

"I'm going to bite her." I groaned lightly and she hit my head lightly.

"Don't be grumpy. Come in Elena." she called with a sigh. i turned and looked at Elena who stood awkwardly.

"Unless you're here to apolagise, I suggest you leave." i warned and she sighed.

"No actualy, I was thinking more along the lines of my boyfriend, who left with klaus, turned off his humanity and has been missing almost a month. We need to find him Damon." she ordered and i rolled my eyes.

"Get out Elena." I sighed and pulled the cover over my head and cuddled against Jess.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As Damon referred to hiding under the covers and snuggling against me, his arms tight around my weight and his hot breath on my stomach, I looked up to see Elena standing expectantly.

"I have nothing to say Elena. I only found out about Stefan yesterday." I answered her non-verbal question and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll just find him myself." she said stubbornly before turning on her heel and leaving, the door shaking from the expanse of her slam. I cringed at her hatred.

To start with, I liked Elena but there was always something…. Off about her. Something that stopped me from trusting her.

I threw the cover from off our bodies and damon groaned in protest.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced and he lifted himself up. God, he looks gorgeous. A pure sex god.

"I'll come with you-"

"It's ok. I just want some fresh air." I smiled and kissed him before kicking my legs out of the bed and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

"I've missed your hot body." Damon called and I smiled to myself. I jumped when I felt his hands on my hips and his mouth on my neck. "God." he breathed. I don't want you to leave. Can't we just spend the day in bed together?" he asked as he trailed kisses down my neck and I leaned into his touch.

"I think you should start looking for stefan, or at leas find a lead." I announced and his hands took mine as he spun me around to face him.

"come with me." He pulled me alone with him, back into our bedroom where he opened the wardrobe door. News paper articles. Pictures. Circled areas on maps.

"I wasn't just pining for you when you left, I was already getting a lead. But its all dead end." He sighed as he looked at the wooden door. His eyes drifting back to me. I nodded silently and my hand went to caress his cheek.

"You're a good man Damon." I spoke to him quietly.

"So you've told me many times before. You're the only one that thinks so." he smiled lightly and kissed me gently.

"I arrived at Azz's half of an hour later and knocked the door lightly.

"Jess, honey. How are you? a beautifully glowing woman asked and I smiled.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm ere for-"

"I know sweet heart, go right up." she grinned and i smiled back. That woman gives off a warming vibe. I entered the beautiful home, following my instincts to Azz's room. Turns out I should always trust my instincts.

"Hey, how are you?" Azz smiled and i grinned back as he enfolded me into his arms.

"Hi. I'm good" I said when he let me go again. "Do you have my-"

"All ready fore." He smiled politely and handed me the large duffle bag.

* * *

**Azz's POV:**

It hurts me to see her like this, so vunerable, not knowing her past.

I wasn't sure that the spell would've worked. I wasn't sure if emily even kept it in the grimoure after the war between witches and gypsies. But it was, and it worked. Thankfully. If only she knew.

That spell was a last resort. Keeping her spitit connected to her body while damon killed her took a lot of strength out of me, but it was worth it.

"Thank you." she breathed, tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

When she left I sighed, lifting my shirt. The huge wound getting worse, I know I don't have long left.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I went to the Mystic fall's Water fall far into the woods and sat near the lake. Opening the bag, I took out the second diary after reading the first at the lake house. Time get to know my life a little more… To remember _me_.

* * *

**Guys please review! You don't need an account to review, just a little info for you ;) x**

**I need reviews and could you guys do me a huge favour...? Let people know about this story, tell your friends, your friend's friends, your special instagrams that you use to fan over our beloved cast, I'd really love and appreciate it 3 :***


	56. Entries to remember 2008

**Hey guys :D I'm sorry that it's been so long but these last two chapters have been hard to thing of :S But... I know that these next two chapters aren't upto standards but theres some stuff in them that will make out for later and earlier chapters so if you want to read them, go ahead but if not then im working on Season 3 as you read! :D Lets do this!**

* * *

_**Jessika Gilbert~**_

_**Journal 2008**_

**December 7th _2007_:**

Im not excited anymore. I used to be but Im not.

* * *

**January 4th:**

I refuse. It's not fair. Mom had no right to ban me from seeing Vicky. I miss her. We were close and just one mistake on vicky side gets us separated. She was the one who threw the rock, not me.

**January 12th:**

Saw vicky at school. I think Jeremy is crushing on her a little. but i wont tell. Nor will I embarrass him.

**January 14th:**

Elena and I went shopping with caroline. I like caroline but she can be a little too much sometimes. Mr. Roberts wanted me to join the schools choir. I already accepted Melissa's request of being cheerleader. I hate popularity.

**January 18th:**

Dad says I shouldn't do cheerleading if don't want to. I don't want to disappoint elena. Azz loves me being a cheerleader but says my voice is going to waste.

**January 21st:**

Broke my leg and honestly not the best way either. It's still icy from December unfortunately. Azz has been helping me around school, I've been a rabbit for the past two days. At least bunnies are cute.

**January 24th:**

Doc said I'll be in this cast for a while. Not having fun at all hoping about. Azz and tyler have started calling me bunny blue eyes because they're idiots.

* * *

**February 1st:**

Elena and Matt are always together. Where one goes, the other follows. me and tyler have been spending much more time together, following the love sick couple. I'm really starting to like Tyler in a way I thought I never would.

**February 5th:**

Aunt Jenna has invited me to go to new orleans with her for a week to go for Mardigras. she asked elena too but she's too in love with matt. Jeremy doesn't want to leave home, so that just leaves and aunt Jenna.

**February 10th:**

Were on the road. I'm so excited for Mardigras. its going to take us a long time to get there.

**February 15th:**

The motel we stopped in last night was a shit hole. id rather sleep in the car, given the option but jenna wouldn't let me. this sucks. But I can deal for 5 more days!

**February 17th:**

I'm missing Jeremy, elena, tyler and of course Azz but not nearly as much as mom an dad. But this is for an amazing experience. I will hold it together. I really wanna experience this. It's going to be so amazing.

**February 20th:**

WERE HERE! I cant believe it! We had to stop so far away and walk because of the crazy crowd. today was amazing. I'm so tired now. I never thought I could have such a good time, not like this anyway. I will visit new orleans again for definite.

**February 21st:**

I met this guy called Marcel. He was real kind. he gave me some pointers for enjoying my first Mardigras, but honestly? I don't need it. Just being here, feeling the amazing vibe is enough. I went to bourbon street and a little secret, don't tell anyone…. Aunt Jenna let me have my fist taste of bourbon. I liked it.

**February 22nd:**

Jenna said Mardigras lasts about two weeks, but were not going to be here for that long unfortunately. It makes me sad to think of leaving. I don't at all feel homesick now. Marcel and I exchanged numbers. I met a really sweet girl called Devina. I really like her.

**February 23rd:**

Spoke to mom and dad tonight. They just wanted to check on me. And yes, of course I spoke to Jeremy, how could I not? My twinnie. I told him that he should have came. Marcel is so flirtatious, but in a good way. He's so funny too and friendly.

**February 24th:**

I haven't seen Marcel today, which is weird. His number is no longer in my contacts and my new necklace that I brought yesterday is missing. Strange i know. its unexplainable. I feel like I'm forgetting something, something big.

**February 26th:**

Aunt Jenna is hammered with a hangover. Bless her. I will come back here some day and be able to drink and get drunk and have an even more amazing time. It's strange but I really miss Marcel. I spoke to Devina.

**February 27th:**

I said my goodbye to Devina but I wish I could say goodbye to Marcel too. More days on the road now. Not looking forward to traveling by car again, especially for such a long time.

* * *

**March 6th:**

We've stopped in Alabama for a while. Its so beautiful. I'm so honoured to be able to visit more amazing states. I'm defiantly going to road travel through america, theres so much to see and stuff that I don't know about my own country.

**March 11th:**

The times we stopped for gas have been eventful. The locals are always very hospitable and kind. I love Alabama and the people. The accent is amazing and cool.

**March 20th:**

Back home in my own bed. At last! I'm so tired. I haven't even been writing in my journal this much due to fatigue but it was worth it. Jeremy and I have had a bonding night with popcorn, candy and endless boxes of pizza. He is currently passed out next to me. Elena joined for a while but soon left.

**March 23rd:**

I hate school.

**March 26th:**

Mason's back. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I missed him. We've hung out a lot today at the grille and have explored the forest. I think I saw someone for a second who looked like Marcel, but it must have been my imagination. Must have been. I'm stupid to even think it could have been him. I'm back in mystic falls now.

**March 27th:**

I feel groggy this morning. I don't know why. Aunt Jenna is back at collage for a while. I caught up with Azz and Tyler. Tyler came onto me again. I love him but not in that way. I told mason and he suggested I just tell him I don't feel about him that way. Mason could be staying through till half of next year. He's a good friend.

**March 29th:**

Mason took me to the movies tonight. He put his arm around me. I've always had a little crush on him but I wont tell.

* * *

**April 13th:**

Its been a while since I wrote in my journal, sorry. I spoke to vicky and started hanging out with her again, mom doesn't like it because Vicky is a 'bad influence' on me. How can nobody be an influence on me if I'm not being influenced?

**April 16th:**

I wanted to kiss mason today. But I know i cant. He's almost 3 years older than me. Sometimes you just cant help who you like, even if it isn't remotely possible to be with that person. People have long distance relation ships, and they work so why cant this?

**April 20th:**

Mason wants to take me to this really cool place just off the border of mystic falls. He said its really great there and its beautiful, he was right.

**April 23rd:**

Mason said were getting too attached, that people are starting to think something more of our relationship. I got angry and told him he's being an idiot and I don't care if we cant hang out anymore. Of course that statement wasn't true at all but he doesn't know that.

**April 24th:**

I told vicky about me and mason, she suggested we run away. Her to get away from her mom and me to prove a point. I know this is an influence but it makes sense. No matter how childish.

**April 25th:**

We ended coming back home after just crossing the border. Vicky wanted drugs and alcohol so we came back. She was pretty scary without any pot in her system.

**April 30th:**

Vicky showed me this cool cemetery, it's creepy but cool. we stayed at the cemetery for a few hours until I got a call from mom, she wanted to know if I were ok because none had seen me all day. But everything is fine now I'm back home. I cooked Spanish paella for us all. Mom helped of course because its pointless asking dad, he's a worse cook than Elena.

* * *

**May 3rd:**

Jake asked me out today. I've know him for a while, a long while. I'm going to be honest and say hope to make mason jealous.

**May 6th:**

Mason's asked me to hang out a few times and I've simply declined, saying that I have plans with jake. It seemed to disappoint him and tyler in the process. jake is kind. He brought me some flowers, how sweet of him, but I still don't feel attracted to him as much as I expected to. Maybe its just me. Maybe i cant love. I'm not sure I believe in love anymore.

**May 10th:**

Jeremy and I were hanging out for a while behind the grill. I've never actually liked the grill, I guess I liked it for its ability to bring people together. I still think its a little tacky. I love hanging with Jeremy, noting like a little twin bonding time.

**May13th:**

Jake keeps on making moves on me and touching me in ways I don't want him to. He needs to back off just a little.

**May 15th:**

Mason saw me today alone whileI was out shopping. We grabbed a burger and talked for hours. I missed this. It wasn't until he held my hand that I remembered who i was with. I feel guilty.

**May 17th:**

Jake and I went to the movies. Again he made a pass on me so I told him to stop. He wasn't happy about it but he stopped at least. I'm beginning to think I chose the wrong person to date, and its all for making another guy jealous. I'm such a bitch. Karma is real.

**May 21st:**

I need to break it off with Jake. I think its for the best after today. He came over and no matter what, he keeps trying to get into my pants.

**May 22nd:**

I tried to tell him. I really did but he's in complete denial. He didn't leave. He was telling me he loves me. I don't feel the same. He's starting to creep me out.

* * *

**June 3rd:**

Jake is stalking me. Jeremy and tyler have practically been my body guards. Whenever he gets the chance, he's trying to talk to me, touch me. I haven't told mom or dad. They'd ask me to get a restraining order. It makes sense but I don't want the situation to get that serious.

**June 4th:**

Jake isn't getting any better. I confronted him today. He just told me he loves me, that were meant to be together. The first night he kissed me he moaned the name Eliza, not jessie. I should have ended it right there.

**June 12th:**

Still no difference with Jake. Jeremy offered him out for a fight but he refused. Jake said he didn't want to fight his brother in law. When I look back on my times with Jake, I don't remember much. He was into biting, I know that much.

**June 13th:**

I haven't seen Jake today. It's weird. I thought I saw Marcel again but it must have been my mind playing tricks, it must have been.

**June 14th:**

Still no Jake.

* * *

**July 1st:**

I haven't seen Jake since I thought I saw Marcel, my night and shining armour (Just incase he was here). Mom and dad are being unfair. Elena gets all the attention. Why not me and jeremy? It's not as though she's this special human being. I love my sister but something tells me that mom and dad are trying to make up for something, something they did.

**July 2nd:**

Mom and dad want us to go to the lake house for 4th July. I think it'd be a good idea. I feel so tired recently and I don't know why.

**July 5th:**

The fireworks were beautiful last night. I had a strange dream, Bonnie was lighting candles at a party but there was nothing to light them with. The result was beautiful but it confused me. Dreams are weird.

**July 12th:**

I was sleep walking last night, mom and Jeremy said i was saying weird things, mumbling things that didn't make sense. Jeremy keeps laughing at me for it but something feels wrong. I can feel it.

**July 16:**

I had another dream, only this time I was in the cemetery surrounded by fog. As weird as it sounds, I felt undeniably comforted by the fog. There was a crow. I called him Raven-paul, I don't care if it was a dream, it felt real.

**July 23rd:**

Azz said I seem out of it lately. I guess I am. It those dreams. I wake up not knowing what is real and what isn't. I need to get my head straight.

**July 26th:**

Mason has been making the effort to at least talk to me but I've been too tired to respond. Most of the time I'm staring into space. i have bags under my eye. I haven't eaten in days. what is wrong with me?

**July 30th:**

Jeremy ordered us a pizza. It's the first time in days that I've eaten. He says I'm being weird and it looks like I have something bothering me. I told him about my latest dream, one where I was shot by the sheriff. It sounds normal but seems like something more to me. Mom and dad want me to go to a therapist. I might go. But first I'm going to Dallas with aunt Jenna for summer vacation.

* * *

**August 1st:**

Another road trip with aunt Jenna. I'm sure were sister and not aunt and niece. It seems that way. I'm a lot closer to Jenna than Elena and I are. Mom and dad are of course worried as always. Nothing has changed in that area. I just hope my nightmares don't destroy my vacation.

**August 3rd:**

My nightmares are still bothering me. Jenna has noticed so I have confined in her. I've told her a lot. Thats what I love about Jenna she always listens. I wont let these dreams stop me from having another memorable time with Jenna. This time we'll be gone for longer and I both love and am hesitant on the idea.

**August 4th:**

Jenna and I have both been behind the wheel this time. we've been talking about our time in New Orleans and how mom and dad would have killed Jenna if they'd have known how many drinks Jenna snuggled me. defiantly illegal, defiantly worth it.

**August 6th:**

I don't expect we have long to go now. We got lost a few times but nothing that a local couldn't fix. Were in a motel tonight so we can both get some well needed sleep and I honestly cant wait to put my head on and actual mattress. It's going to be such a good sleep, as long as those dreams don't haunt me again tonight. Fingers crossed.

**August 12th:**

Were here! and the first thing I do you ask? Well I get a piercing of course. This guy called Booger did it for me. Of course it's not in a very visible place. His girlfriend whitney is so cool and fun. She's older than me but we got on so well. she has such cute tattoos. She's wants to go take me to see this country club she goes too and I'm so excited.

**August 13th:**

I went with whitney to the country club and it was so amazing. Theres this girl called Katlyn there and she's such a bitch. Whitney mom, Bonnie, is awesome they're more like sisters than mother and daughter. I'm going to a rodeo with Jenna, Bonnie and whitney tomorrow and I honestly cant wait. they're giving us the all Texas tour.

**August 14th:**

I cant believe ow fun the rodeo is. Whitney has taken me to the Dallas word aquarium' today and I love the sea life. It was absolutely beautiful. there was a glass tunnel and above us was lots of fishes, sharks, turtles and some thing I'm sure I don't even know what they are. I got a little dolphin teddy at the gift shop, whitney got a lobster teddy. They're so cute. Tomorrow Jenna wants to go to a night club so I'm spending the night at whitney, Bonnie is going with Jenna. James is whitney dad and he's so cool. Whitney she wants tot make me to an event thats happening at the country club and I defiantly want to go.

**August 16th:**

I spoke to mom today, she said she cant wait for me to be back home. She want to spend some time with me, Jeremy and Elena all together while were off school. So it looks like we'll be going home sooner than we expected.

**August 20th:**

Were back home. I enjoyed being in Dallas. Whitney and I exchanged numbers, she's defiantly someone I'll be keeping in touch with. We stopped at a few stated on our way back. It's great being able to see our country as it is. It was good being back home. even though I had a great time in Texas I would still prefer to be at home in my own bed. I've missed my bed. Just lying on it makes me smile.

* * *

**September 4th:**

I had my appointment with my therapist today. He says I should try some kind of meditating before sleep or a relaxing bath, the idea I liked best was recording down my dreams in a book on its own so he could take a look. I'm scared.

**September 5th:**

I recorded down last nights dream in the book but I feel like I need to talk about it so I'm writing about it in here too. I never understand my dreams, they scare me. I feel like they're trying to tell me something. In my dream I was sitting with a wolf and a crow, the same crow I had a dream about a while back. The wolf seems to be prowling for the crow but i don't want the wolf to take him away from me. but at the same time I want to pet the wolf and comfort him. I feel like he's being so neglected. What does this mean.

**September 10th:**

I have an appointment with dr. Bellman tomorrow, my therapist. He's a nice person. I trust him a lot. Jeremy offered to take me for pizza when I'm done and I cant wait for it. I miss hanging out with Azz, he's gone to go visit his dad for a while in Tennessee. Billy brought me some lilies to cheer me up, my favourite.

**September 11th:**

It went well. Dr. Bellman suggested that the animals in my dream are representing someone in my life. I guess its possible. But who are the animals representing?

**September 14th:**

It's my first day back at school. I've noticed that since being back in mystic falls my nightmares are worse. They weren't so bad when I was in Dallas but for some reason they're so clear now. So much more real, so there.

**September 16th:**

Mom and dad think I'm obsessing with my dreams. For the past 6 days I've been doing nothing but researching in the library, drawing the crow and the wolf. I've had the dream every night since the first time I dreamt about it. Somethings wrong.

**September 21st:**

I wonder if a hypnosis could help. If I had someone other than myself know the truth about my dream. It's crazy I know but I cant help it. I want to know what is compelling these dreams. It's not just like a dream, it feels so real.

**September 25th:**

I went to a hypnosis. He says I was worried and scared of the strife of the two animals. That the wolf and I share a similarity. The crow however, it wont leave my side, it is afraid it loose me but at the same time know I will never let it fly out on its own. It was worth the 200 bucks.

**September 27th:**

Im glad I have a little closure over my dreams. Atlas I have some idea of what they mean. I want my dreams to go away. There ruining my sleep and its not fair. I went to the mall today and it was an almost normal day. I didn't think about my dreams once. I had a nice time. It was calm. Azz suggested a spa day tomorrow and I can be anymore excited. My life is finally getting back to normal.

**September 28th:**

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline joined me and Azz at the spa. It was fun. I had a facial and a seaweed body wrap. Everything was so refreshing, needless to say we all went in the jacuzzi and had a mani and pedi cure. I wish Jenna would've came, she'd have loved it.

**September 30th:**

I asked mom for a kitten today, she didn't let me have one, neither will dad. I've always wanted a cat but they wont let me. I don't ever ask for anything but the one time I do, they wont let me have one.

* * *

**October 1st:**

I've decided to stop being a bitch to Mason. It's not fair on him and I don't like how I'm being with people recently. He says it's ok, he can tell somethings been bothering me. It turns out that everyone can see that I've been a walking zombie for the past month.

* * *

**So please review for me, it means the world, as you know. You don't need an account to review you guys! so please review.**


	57. Entries to remember 2009

_**Jessika Gilbert~**_

_**Journal 2009**_

**February 1st:**

So journal,

Today was stupid… Mason is being a complete and total idiot… again. He just wont listen. i dont want to hide our relationship anymore. He does. Ok, so what hes older than me? It doesn't help that mom and dad are yelling at me all the time.

**February 2nd:**

I know its strange for me to write two days in a row but I've needed to talk to someone. Im tired of hiding my feelings. Its hard being a human statue every day. Im sick of mason telling me he loves me. if he loves me then i want him to prove it. i want him to take me. I'm ready.

**February 10th:**

I get more tired as the day goes on. School is tiering me out. Elena and I had done a little shopping but I still prefer to be with Jeremy. I don't know why but I wanted to be with Jeremy the whole time.

**February 14th:**

Valentines day. I just woke up but that doesn't stop girl from dreaming of whats to come. I wonder what mason will do.

**February 15th:**

I did it. We did it. And i feel… Like I'm worth something. like I'm superior to the child that was me yesterday. it hurt. but only for a while. now i feel… happy and different. like I'm a whole new person.

**February 16th:**

I still feel the same about Mason. I thought after we'd had sex then Id feel more for him. But I don't. Heaven forbid if Tyler finds out. Only Azz knows and thats all who will ever know. I get it now. Georgia has a strict law.

* * *

**March 12th:**

Its been a while. School has been killing me. Jeremy and I have been hanging out in the woods like we did when we were little but this time without mom and dad. We found an old ruin that said 'Salva' on a cast off piece of rock a few feet away. It was creepy but I wish I knew what the rest said.

**March 13th:**

We went to library today. we found that the old ruins belong to a founding family, just like ours. The family name was 'Salvatore'. Zach Salvatore is the only living relative. Poor guy. No family. I don't think I could live without my mom and dad. It'd be pushed off the edge.

**March 24th:**

Mom and dad are planning for us to go to the lake house for a few weeks. Im special enough for them to let me in on all their secrets. Just kidding, I caught them talking about it in the kitchen. But I wont tell elena and Jeremy, Im good at keeping secrets. I want them to be happy and surprised as much as they do.

**March 26th:**

I cant wait to get out of mystic falls and take breath of the lakes fresh air. I miss being there. It reminds me of when I were little where gramps had learnt me to fish.

* * *

**June 16th:**

Ive decided I officially hate Elena. I almost spelt her name with an F because… Keep a secret? I may be a little drunk. Just a little. Aunt Jenna thinks its grieving and you know what? I agree with her. I miss them. I just want it all to go away.

**June 17th:**

I don't need a dumb journal to record my feelings in. I need drink and weed. Its irrational but it takes the pain away. If I don't confront my feelings they wont ever come up. This is Jessika Gilberst signing off from the sad little girl I once was.

* * *

**So please review for me, it means the world, as you know. You don't need an account to review you guys! so please review.**


	58. The birthday: Part 1

I lay with my back to damon cheat as I soaked in the luscious bubbles tat surrounded us. I watched as he poured the last of the champagne into the flute, barely filling 1/4 of the glass.

"Looks like were out of champagne." I sighed and his large hands stoked the tops of my arms.

"Looks that way." I turned to face him so our chests were touching. I kissed his nose lightly. "You could go get us more." I mused and he groaned. "Well you're in luck, because I'm going to feed my baby." I squinted my eyes at him in scrutiny. I stood up, bubbles and water slowly trickling down my body.

"Tease."

"Then you should've locked the door." I said smugly as I stepped out the tub.

"You're dripping all over the floor." He informed with amusement.

"It's not me who'll be cleaning it." I called back as I snatched my iPod from the table, putting the little buds in my ears. I smiled to myself as Pink's 'so what' blasted in my ears. _"Nanananna!"_ my head bobbed to the music as I walked _"I'm gonna start a fight."_ My eyes closed briefly as I walked down the hall. "I don't want you tonight!" I sang as I opened my eyes. They went wide with embarrassment and my hands flew to my body, covering all I could. The earphones fell out my ears as my iPod dropped to the floor.

Thank god Elena turned around too. Before I could speak there was a towel in front of my naked body and I looked up to see Damon behind me. I smiled lightly in thanks.

"You can look now." Damon said to Elena who carefully turned around and sighed with relief when she saw us both covered. "You should learn to nock." Damon smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"She wouldn't have to if you had locked the door last night." I scolded and his hands rested on my hips. "Happy birthday birthday girl!" I squealed and ran unto her. he braced herself for the impact of my embrace and grunted when I squeezed the life out of her.

"Thanks Jess." She choked, patting my back. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"I know its your birthday so I think we should make a mense." I smiled sympathetically.

"I just came by to give you both this," She held out a piece of paper and I frowned. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis." she informed and Damon stepped forward, taking the paper from her. Is she really going to ignore that I tried to make up?

"Another dead end, you mean?" Damon asked.

"You don't know that." She spat back.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. Yep. After almost two months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan's alive and well and living in Graceland." He said from over my shoulder as his hands held my waist.

"Fine. I'll go by myself." She retorted, snatching the paper from damon hand and shoving past us.

"Elena-" I sighed but she just kept on walking. I looked unto Damon with a pleading face and he rolled his eyes before he was in front of Elena, snatching the paper back.

"And let Klaus know that you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way." he responded.

"It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while." She argued.

* * *

"Ok. I'll check it out. If find anything, I'll call you." He notified and held his hand out for me. With an unhappy face I took it and let him lead me back to our dressing room.

"The Pensacola guy from Florida you had me look into had family in Tennessee then" I spoke up to him.

"Uh-huh." he dragged out and placed his arm around me after pinning the information off the sheriff on the door.

"You up for a road trip?" He asked with a smirk and I smirked back at him.

"You know it. I'll call Ric." I grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wha- no."

"Damon, you need his help. And I know it hurts your big ego to admit it, sooo… Just do this one for me." I said softly and gave him a long-lasting kiss. He sighed and held me close.

"You. Owe. Me." he said roughly and it made me wish for him to throw me on the bed and have his way with me. "Get dressed." He said cheerfully and patted my bum twice before kissing my cheek and walking past me. Leaving me a little horny and unsatisfied.

As I got dressed I threw on a grey top with a print that I don't think many people I know will like, and some jeans of course. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

I skipped downstairs into the kitchen and jumped when Damon kissed my neck.

* * *

"Wheres the juice." I asked on a sigh and landed into him.

"Gone."

I spun around in a second and frowned.

"I bought it yesterday. How can it be gone?" I asked accusingly and he smirked before kissing my head.

"Lets go get Alaric." he said and took my hand, making his way to the car. He grabbed our leather jackets on the way out.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

A sudden realisation hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks with a confused look before I felt that Jessie had walked into me. Great thing about being a vampire, you can turn around fast enough to catch your girlfriend from falling.

"Why did you stop?" she asked confused as he small hands clutched the arms of my jacket.

"I like the shirt." I smirked at her and she slowly dropped her head and looked at her t-shirt before retuning those beautiful blue eyes back to me. Is it possible to fall in love even more than you couldn't imagine.

"Well, it was cool and I thought, hey, I have to show my… Appreciation some how." She said innocently as she lightly drew her fingers down my cheek to my neck. I swallowed before pulling her back into a standing position and kissing her fully on those ruby lips of hers. I could still feel her gentle caress non my jaw.

As I pulled back she giggled lightly and soothed her thumb over my lips. I look questionably at her.

"Lipstick." She reminded and I nodded as I stared into her clear iris'

"I love you." I spoke softly and she smiled at me before giving me a light peck on the lips.

"Ric's waiting." She announced and took my hand, and we began walking again.

* * *

I hate leaving my car. It should be against the law to have to take Ric's. I looked over my seat to jessie and smiled. "Did you find the address?" I asked with a cheeky smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I found the address. I'm a fast hacker of the news. But don't forget that this is just a… Half-lead." she smirked before giving Ric the address. I love her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Elena has called Damon two times since we've been on the road. Oh, no. Not me, Damon. The one person she hates the most in the entire world. But not her own sister.

I sighed as I heard Damon's phone ring again, but he simply pressed decline.

"Elena?" Eric asked knowingly and Damon gave a simple nod, taking my hand. "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"'Cause Jessie said this was a half-lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." he replied as we stood and we scanned the area.

"Yeah, well, they're all half-leads, and I don't want to get hand I'm your accomplice.

What do you want me to say to her? I'm practically living there." He reminded and I looked down at my feet.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon questioned and I listened in for his answer.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they don't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything." He shrugged and my head snapped up so I could look at him.

"Mm-mmm." Damon hummed and I elbowed him.

"you have a right to be living there. we dont have any other person that is more like a guardian than you are, Ric. they need you." I said as my eyes watered slightly but I pushed them back. He nodded sincerely to me and I gave a week smile.

" It's quiet" Ric changed the subject and I was thankful for that.

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agreed and I looked behind us, nothing but trees.

We made our way unto the house and Damon simply turned the nob until it broke open.

"Oh, yeah." Damon tuned as he wiggled his foot past the threshold. As he stepped in I followed close behind.

The hall was coated with crimson blood, splattered against the paint, as we walked further down the hallway.

"I held onto damon's arm as I peered around him to see two women. Not alive of course.

"Ohhh Vampire for sure." Alaric chimed.

"It's Stefan for sure." Damon corrected and I walked past the two straight into the living room.

"How do you know?" ric asked as he folowed Damon, who came to stand beside me, his hand on my lower back.

"It's his signature. There is a reason they called him the ripper. He feeds so hard he blacks out, rips them apart, but ten when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." Damon walked over to the blonde who sat lifelessly next to her friend. He nudged her knee with his foot until her head toppled off her shoulders.

I stepped around Damon to get a closer look.

"He puts the bodies back together." Damon finished his lecture.

"Back together." Ric said tightly and I looked ver to him. Seeing his pale face made me think he was going to hurl.

"Definitely Stefan." Damon assured and I inched closer, reaching my hand out to-

"Don't touch it!" Ric shouted in a grossed out voice and his warning made me jump. I glared back at him before straightening my posture. "You sure she's not still a vampire?" ric asked sceptically.

"Believe me, I'm not." I answered for Damon and stepped back before going into the kitchen.

I braced myself on the counter as I took in a few deep breaths and shut my eyes tight. My thoughts were spinning. I don't know why but I felt so drawn to touch the flesh, and the thought of my own actions makes me sick. But then I remembered something,

**_Flashback:_**

_"Shit." I breathed out. Stefan, Elena and I ran across the road to the man who laid sprawled across the road and I leaned down to him. "Can I touch his flesh?" I reached out and Elena slapped my hand away and glared at me. "What? Im morbid." I shrugged, defending myself._

**Present time:**

Maybe theres a deeper explanation for my actions.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get lead on Stefan." Elena sighed as she thought of Damon declining all of her calls.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler suggested, only to get scolded by Caroline.

"Tyler!"

"What?" Tyler asked defensively.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him." Elena said surely.

"But you keep calling him, probably screwing with his head." Tyler suggested once more.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled before turning to Elena "I'm sorry." she sighed heavily.

"It's not like I have a choice but to call him." Elena replied angrily.

"Theres always Jess…" Tyler dragged out and earned a glare from Caroline.

"No. I need time to try and forgive her." Elena let out a long breath.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Ric asked as Damon walked in with a can of gasoline like it was an every day thing.

"Covering their tracks." he replied as he started to empty the gasoline over the dead bodies that were now covered with blankets. "Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark. But I do."

"Really?" Jess sighed as she entered the room, noticing the smell and sound of the sloshing liquid. they all pause as the floor beneath her creaked slightly.

"Hang on." Damon said as he put down the canister and walked over to Jess, who backed away, looking at the floor boards.

Both Ric and jess watched as Damon folded over the carpet to reveal a small door way. Ric then followed Damon as they crouched around the perimeter of the small trap door. Lifting it, revealed a bunch of chains, all securely attached to the brick walls.

"Well, what do you know? Werewolves." Damon mused as he looked up to jess with a grin.

As Alaric slammed the small wooden door to a shut, Damon lit a match before tossing it over the to the bodies, ridding any evidence of Stefan. They all left the house to burn in the everlasting flames.

* * *

Jess gave an audible sigh as Damon's phone ringed again, and on it showed _'Judgy-Elena'_

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he reached out behind his seat and gave Jess' knee a gently squeeze.

"I just want her to talk to me. It's her birthday." Jess shook her head and looked down at her hands that sat twiddling in her lap.

Damon frowned deeply and gave a sympathetic smile before something in his head clicked.

"I have something that might put you in the good books again." Ric informed and her eyes met his dark green in an instant.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I quickly put on a grey dress with a blazer for Elena's party, and accessorised of course before going to do my duty. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

I stood in the door way with a small smile on my face as I watched Elena standing infant of a mirror. But a certain fear radiated from me that Elena picked up on.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it. At least not before the cake." she assured with a straight face.

"It's your party, you can cry, scream or even kick if you want to." I shrugged and walked further into the room and glanced about my surroundings. "Stefan is such a pack rat." I joked but I got no reply as I looked at a heartwarming photo of her and Stefan.

"I got you something. I know you hate me for needing a time out or whatever but… I got you it anyway. Found it, actually." I corrected myself and she turned, watching me carefully.

I looked down at my tightly clutched hand before back up at her and revealing something Damon said she would appreciate.

A short gasp escaped her before, "My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." She gave a pleasured chuckle and I smiled happily.

"Alaric found it in his loft. Said you'd be happy to get it back." I said slowly.

"I am happy. Thank you." she said sincerely and I looked up at her with a smile of my own.

"You're welcome." I nodded.

"Can you Ah…" she held it back out to me with a somewhat forgiving smile.

"Absolutely." I grinned and she turned for me to clasp it behind her neck. she admired it closely and gave me a warm smile. "Shall we head down to your party?" I asked cautiously and she took my hand enthusiastically before we made it downstairs.

Elena looked at me, her eyes filled with dread as the living room was filled to the max with high-schoolers. I looked to my left to find Damon taking a bottle of his expensive scotch from Tina's hands.

"Happy birthday sister." I smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving her with Caroline. I bee lined for Damon. I frowned when some girl started checking him out and pulled him down to my height, claiming his mouth with my own.

I smirked when she left, embarrassed and Damon smirked at me. "I see you're happy that Elena is now talking to you, or is it just because that girl couldn't stand to ignore how irresistibly hot I am?" his eyes sparkled mischievously and i grinned.

"A little of both I think." I shrugged before snatching the expensive scotch from his grip and kissing his cheek before running off to find Jeremy, smoking a joint with Matt.

I plonked myself beside him as Matt greeted me. I handed Jeremy the scotch and he smiled at me.

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? I'm sure it's a lot more interesting to know." Matt asked Jeremy and i nudged my brother.

"You do not want to know." he spoke softly.

"How bad can it be? we already know everything else." I replied and matt nodded.

"I'm with Jess on this one."

"Go for it." Jeremy held the joint out to me and I took it carefully. One drag cant hurt. "You know I died, right?" Jeremy spoke quietly to matt and I. We both nodded. "And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life."

"Yeah, Elena told me." Matt informed.

"Azz told me." I replied.

"The thing is, ever since I came back, I've been seeing Things." The confusion and fear in his voice rang out loud and clear to me. Something is wigging him out.

"What kind of things?" Matt urged him on.

"Just things I shouldn't be seeing." He shrugged.

"So what's Bonnie say about it?" I asked, earning a small scoff.

"No, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. It's just messing with my head, is all.

You know, I just need to chill out. So…this." he held the joint out and matt and I chuckled but I know something more is bothering him.

"I'm gong to find Damon." I informed and ruffled Jeremy's hair before going outside. Damon's most likely going to be in the quietest place there is, outside.

I sighed and sat beside him and Ric on the wall and leaned into Damon's warm offer of a hug.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I'm the chaperone teacher from hell." Ric sighed and glanced around.

"I love high school parties." Damon shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, birthday girl." Damon chimed as Elena walked out to us in a daze. She held out her hand.

"Drink." Damon passed his glass to her "Jeremy's smoking again." She sighed heavily took a large sip.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked and Elena glared at him.

"You're an ass." I looked away guiltily and I felt Elena's eyes burn into the back of my head. "You knew didn't you?" She asked accusingly before leaning forward and sniffing me.

I cringed and moved into Damon who chuckled and held me close.

"I can't believe you." She spat. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena said t Alaric before disappearing.

"You're both screwed." Damon added before taking a gulp of his drink and I stood angrily and walked off, ignoring Damon's calls.

* * *

I somehow ended up where Damon grew up. The old Salvatore home. I caressed the old brick that had the marking of a Salvatore on it and sighed.

I jumped as I heard the branches behind me snap. I turned quickly but nothing was there. This is as creepy as shit. I sat down on an old tree stump and sighed.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Stefan's hand clutched her windpipe from behind as she sat lonesome in the dark. She began to claw at his hands as she spluttered un coherent words of plea.

"What'd you say Jess? Miss being a vampire?" he whispered in her ear evilly.

* * *

**Ok, so I think I'll have a part two to this chapter... So, do you want Jess back as a vamp or shall we keep her human? But be warned, there is a consequence what ever you decide... And... what do you think is going on with Jess? Any ideas? feel free to share your ideas in a review. Remember, you don't need an account to review my lovelies!**

**Guest: To my lovely guest, who ever you may be, Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you can find this story again to check out the chapters to come :D x**

**Nia253: Thanks so much for reviewing :D Lol, no she's isn't his granddaughter. I wouldn't have put them together if she was :P I hope this helped clear up your confusion :)**

**NicoleR85: So we got to the show... :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for always reviewing and giving feed back :D xx**


	59. The birthday:Part 2

"Stefan?" She cooked out but within a second he laughed and was in front of her, his hand still in place.

"Now you take notice? Because from what I remember, you wouldn't even give the day or time. why is that? Was it because I had all those feelings for you? Because I loved you?" He chuckled softly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Stefan. Please." She cried helplessly. "I'll do anything." Her tears spilled and Stefan stepped back, releasing her with his own smirk in place.

"Anything?" he walked closer and she cowered under his scrutiny.

"Yes." her voice a was shaky and breathless. Her heart raced furiously and her eyes were like the blue oceans he once saw as beautiful, but now as a hopeless coward.

Stefan's hand shot out, grasping her small one as he pulled her close. He stared into her eyes as she trembled. "How about you give Damon a message? Tell him that if he doesn't stop looking for me, I'll take the pleasure of drinking you dry." He said slowly, all the time staring her down.

**Jessie's POV:**

I saw no remorse. Non. He watched me like a hawk was hunting his prey. As soon as his hand left my arm I backed away as far as I could without tripping over.

"Wait." He held a finger unto me and I let my breath go. "I cant kill the messenger, but, I can… taste them." His face suddenly became dark and in a flash, my neck began to sting and I became lethargic as I stood to the point of exhaustion.

Just before I could black out, he pulled away, wiping his mouth.

"Delicious." he growled and I choked a sob. "But big bro is on his way. I best… leave." he smiled before patting my hand. "Great seeing you again Jess." I gasped as he launched at my mouth, pulling me in a heated kiss. "I just hope Klaus' plan works." He smirked as I frowned.

Nothing. I see nothing but black.

But I can hear him. I can hear Damon.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Jess! Wake up! come on! Please baby, wake up." I begged like I was praying as I lay my head on her chest. Why is my blood taking so damn long to work?! "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby." I've cried on her shoulder more times that id like to admit.

"Damon!?"

"seriously?! You cant just leave already?!" I spat at Elena and she scoffed.

"What happened?"

"Like you care." I growled

"How dare you! Of course I care, she's my sister!"

"Then start acting like it! You're arguing with me but have you taken into consideration that your sister is not waking up?!" I yelled at her before picking Jess up in my arms. Her heart is faint.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"You can say that to her when she wakes up." I replied.

"Damon please!?" She yelled at me and I let out a sharp breath.

"My girlfriend is not waking up elena! I cant listen to you being so self centred right now." My voice trembled and I sped back to the boarding house. In an instant I had Jess lying on the bed and moved the hair from her face.

"Please. Please Jess you've got to wake up. I cant live without you. I love you so much." I watched as she slept peacefully.

"How is she?" In a rush Azz sat on the opposite side of her and held her hand.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked him and he shook his head in sympathy. "Do something, please. Use any magic." I practically begged him.

"I don't have that kind of power."

My dead heart shattered. I went cold.

"Then find someone who does." I growled back.

"There isn't a witch with that kind of power Damon."

"You're a Bennet! find a way to use that kind of power!" I yelled back just as Jeremy burst through the door.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

_Where am I?_

_I stand elegantly in a room with the crowd that is dancing around me. My eyes become focused on a man. He's so beautiful. His blonde hair accentuates his blue eyes and strong jaw. His eyes are warm but he gives nothing of a sort off to any one in his presence. I turn as a hand touches my shoulder lightly._

_"May I have this dance Mrs Jessika Salvatore?" I smirk happily._

_"Of course mr Damon Salvatore" I reply happily._

_My surroundings fade into something much different,_

_I'm in a shower with Damon… and another woman. She's beautiful. A tall glass of red wine thats for sure. She reals me in as she kisses me and beckons Damon over._

_Again my surroundings change but it's back to black this time. I'm back to nothing._

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I cant!" he replied loudly and I stood as I became angry even more. "Where you going?" He called angrily as I turned my back and began walking out the room.

"First to go get a drink and then to fine something to help." I replied evilly.

"Howis she? What happened?" he said quickly and moved to her side.

"I have no idea." I replied as I stood in a trance. "I need a drink." I announced before leaving,

I sat on the wall of the garden drinking. bourbon is the only thing that can get me through this right now. it's like everything is trying to keep us apart.

i drown my sorrows until back beside Jess. The only place id ever want to be. I love her with all my heart.

"You can stay here thigh if you want." I spoke to Jeremy softly and he gave an appreciative nod. "The closest room is down the hall." I informed him as I held her small hand in mine.

"Thanks. Let me know if theres any progress." He sighed and I ignored him until I heard the door down the hall close shut.

_"When I say I love you, please believe it's true._

_When I say forever, know I'll never leave you._

_When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry,_

_Because the day I'll be saying that will be the day I die._

_I'll never need to say good bye because my eyes cant find any eyes as blue_

_I'll never need to say good bye because my eyes cant find any hair as golden._

_I'll never need to say goodbye because my eyes cant find a personality so warming._

_You're heart is mine and you'll forever hold mine because it's my hear that you have stolen."_

I spoke the words to her gently and kissed her head before sighing as I sat straight. I'll find a way to make her wake up. She has to.

* * *

Four hours I've been sitting in a chair beside her and still no progress. I hear her heart pick up and I race to her side, taking er hand in mine.

"Please. Wake up." I slur as I stand over her. I watch her closely as her mouth quirks a little on her left. Her eyes open wide as she intakes a large breath. My smiled widens until she begins coughing up blood, then my smile falters and i bite into my wrist hoping that she's take my blood down this time. She pushed me away as she coughs more and more. Im helpless. the only help I can give is helping her to sit. Her hand grasps mine tightly as she coughs more and more.

"It hurts!" she sobbed as she took in as many breaths as she could. "I—It's coming!" Her cries got worse until she collapsed back on the bed, her breathing ragged and her heart racing.

I stroke her hair and face until she calms. She smiled at me slightly and sighed, I watch as her face becomes rid of her pain. "Stefan." she whispered and I frowned deeply. "Stefan and Klaus." she added. Anger and rage began to build within me but before I could stand she tugs on my hand, forcing me to face her. the once blood-stained sheets are back to completely white, just s they were before.

I hate my brother.


	60. The hybrid

"Wow!" Jeremy jumped as he turned to be faced with a deathly pale Jessie. "Jess? you're awake? Damon said he'd tell me when you were. Are you ok?" he asked skeptical before touching her cheek lightly.

"I don't know. Damon wont answer me." she replied sadly.

"Why? What happened?" he asked in confusion, shaking his head.

"I have no idea." she lied with a sigh but sat o the bed that Jeremy was sleeping in. "He's pretty pissed. Can you go home and tell Elena something for me?" she asked as she looked u at him.

"Of course." he agreed.

"Tell her I know."

"You know what?" he asked again. "Jess you're not making any sense."

"I don't need to, shell know what I mean." she stood up before leaving Jeremy in a baffled state.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I ran to Jess' side as she gasped and sat upright like she'd been shocked.

"Jess? You're awake! thank god." I held her close and she gripped my shirt. "Are you ok?" I asked in concern as I moved her hair from her face. She looks so pale.

"I think so." She nodded slowly bad i frowned at her.

"your sure?" I asked. she doesn't seem herself.

"Just tired." She replied before yawning.

"You've been out of it for a while." I reminded and she nodded.

"Maybe it's from the dream I had. It doesn't matter." She smiled and I kissed her with relief…

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I kissed Damon's head as he slept before getting out of bed and crouching down to the loose floor board. I quietly got out the Gypsie Grimoure and sat on the floor. I jumped as the Grimoure flipped open and i looked closely at the Romane text before reading.

_"__Drey shee Paramitsha mamioro Y Marime"_

(Inside is a gypsie fairytale, a spirit who is said to bring serious illness and outcasted by trial of the race of gypsies.)

This does not look good for me. I continued reading onward,

_drabarni Muller'd Y opre shee kris. __**drúkkerébema**__ shee Namome, tumnimos Orf shilmulo gadjo Y Schej, Ka Lashav tooti. lashav shee Prikasa prey rinkeni terno schej. pomana shee strazhno. familia shee mule-vi shee butji. zheita Bater Mulo ka Muller gadjo kirvi. sastimos._

(A healer killed and arisen is fate. a prophecy is written, the betrothal of vampire or non gypsie man and Gypsy girl, will shame you. shame and bad luck upon attractive young gypsie girl is danger. an extended family member is a medium, capable of reaching the world of the dead. bring the bride home May it be so Spirit of the dead will kill non-gypsie groom. To your health.)

"Brilliant." I whispered quietly to myself. I heard Damon tossing a little so I quickly put the grimoure back in it's place. As I heard silence I released a breath in relief. I jumped backwards when I looked up to see Damon stood before me, watching me.

"What're you doing?" he asked, frowning and I shrugged.

"Going to get coffee." I smiled simply before standing. "You," I trailed my finger down his chest. "Go shower, I'll be back." I smiled and leaned up as he leaned down for our lips to meet. I ran downstairs to go make coffee.

It's not like he's going to propose. No way. Theres no proof at all that well get married… Except for that one dream thing where he called me mrs Salvatore. As much as I want that, I hope it wont come true. I don't want to loose him. I cant.

I want it back. I want back my knowledge of the past. I know I've read as much as possible from my diaries but I will never have the full story of my own life, it's like I'm missing a part of me.

* * *

"Another suicide or a tragic accident? WKPW news has lost one of its shining stars. Daily reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered dead…" I sat on the bed as Damon ripped the leads of to where his young brother could be, from the wardrobe and I sighed watching him

"Do you think it was Stefan who killed that woman?" I asked quietly.

"I don't doubt it." he assured and I sighed. I looked up as I notice his gaze on me, melting me on the spot. "It'll be ok, we just,- Just can't stay away, can you?" I frowned when I looked to the side and noticed Elena.

"You've been dodging my calls." she replied simply.

"Yeah, well, busy tending to my girlfriend and all. or, your sister." he said snakily and I looked down to my hands that sat in-between my crossed legs.

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" I noticed Elena had looked over at me and I almost scoffed.

"Beside the fact you don't really care?" I asked calmly and she rolled her eyes at me.

"He called me, Damon." She didn't answer me, typical.

"What?" Damon asked confused as he looked back at her.

"Stefan called me last night." it was a surprise to me.

"Well, what'd he say?" he asked interested in her answer, as was I.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." she explained further and Damon moved over to the fire mantle in our bedroom.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." he spoke with ease before throwing what ever he had so far on where Stefan was, on the logs and setting alight to it.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." she said hopefully but I saw in her eyes. I know what she's hiding. I wont ever forgive her.

She finally left when she got the idea we didn't care about the call that was supposedly form Stefan.

"You never did tell me what Stefan was up to." I hinted and he sighed heavily.

"Because you don't want to know." he replied before walking over to me. He stood before me and placed his hands on my arms, I brought my hands to his chest and sighed again. "Whats wrong?" he asked knowingly and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied as I looked up to him. He watched me closely.

"No. I know you, somethings bothering you." I cant tell him. I wont. This is between me and her.

"Just a bad dream last night." I smiled helplessly as I drawled my hands up and down his torso. "I'll be fine." I smirked before tugging on the waistband of his jeans. "You could, take my mind off it." I suggested and he smiled as I moved my hands under his shirt.

I fell back as he smirked. Within seconds he was on top of me, sizing me up for his meal. That was until his phone rang.

"Nooo." he cried unhappily before resting his head on my chest. I raked my fingers through his hair and sighed. He reached into his pocket before pulling out his phone and handing it to me as he remained buried between my boobs.

"Whats up Alaric?" I asked into the device.

"You and Damon are gonna wanna meet me in Tennessee. Elena's tracking down Stefan and it's not exactly safe with a bunch of wolves about, and only having me as protection." he informed and I groaned.

"Ok, we'll get there as soon as we can." I rubbed my head with annoyance.

"Thank you Jess, I know you and Elena haven't exactly been friendly lately." he said sympathetically.

"Nope but I cant let me sister become dog food either." I put the phone down just as Damon lifted his head.

"Off to save the damsel in distress. Again." he groaned before standing and pulling me up along with him.

* * *

I watched as Damon threw Elena into the lake and my mouth erupted in loud laughs at the sight. Ric, being his protective self, had armed himself with a cross bow but disarmed himself when he saw Damon lounging against a tree.

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena yelled at him as I came to walk into sight.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon said as he looked back at Alaric.

"You sold me out." she said in disbelief as she scrutinised Alaric.

"Think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" he asked and the look on Elena's face was priceless. She was undeniably angry.

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon said un-enthusiastically.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." she replied smartly.

"Yes, because were not idiots like you." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Right now, you're all acting like idiots." Ric commented and I rolled my eyes.

"You gave up on him Damon." she said with a hurt expression. It drove me mad to see how dramatic she was being, it's all about her isn't it."

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." he said justas angrily.

"No!" she yelled back, standing her ground as she crossed her arms.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh?"

"Damon." I warned as he strolled towards her and I sighed when he didn't listen.

"You gonna walk into a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow," he walked into the water and I rubbed my head as I shook my head at them both. "And wait for Stefan to stop by?" he asked with sarcasm.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." she said stubbornly.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe." I reminded her and she looked up at me.

"This," Damon spread his arms out as he's looked about our surroundings. "This is not safe." he added.

"I'm not leaving before we find him." she retorted.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." I called out to her and her rage spoke plenty as she replied,

"Then we'll find him before then. Please." she looked between the two of us and Damon and I shared a look of question. I gave up with an excessive sigh.

"Ok." we both said simply and she smiled slightly.

"But we are out of here before the moon is full - and I'm werewolf bait." he warned and she nodded.

"No question about it." I added as I stared at Elena warningly and she nodded.

"I promise." she nodded and Damon made his way back to me. I shook my head as he stood before me expectingly. I turned away form him and started to make a lead on finding Stefan.

* * *

"I could help you." Damon said to me as he strolled beside me.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh." he reminded and I sighed.

"I'm pissed at you, now shut up." I stated and he frowned deeply at me. "you're all wet. you idiot. Why go into the water?" I remarked and he shrugged.

"For dramatic effect." he said happily and I looked over to him. I couldn't help but laugh when he wiggled his eyebrows at me. In seconds his arms were around my waist as we walked.

"We got about a mile left." Ric informed and I held looked ahead of us, noticing the sun.

"The sun's about to set." he said and I huddled closer to him.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena sighed.

"I'm just saying." he added and I looked up at him before batting my eyelids. He smiled at my before lifting me into his arms. I kissed his cheek happily.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena informed with a bored expression.

"We better." I warned. As a twig snapped Damon held me closer. Ric's cross bow at the ready.

I watch as a person, most likely supernatural person, came into he clearing to stand before us.

"Stay where you are." Ric warned. my mouth slacked at the sight of the scruffy man. Blood was coming from his eyes and nose, hair messy and clothes shabby.

"Vampire." he said knowingly a he looked at Damon. Damon pushed me out of his arms when the wolf set off for attacking him. As I watched my heart broke.

"Damon!" I cried out as the wolf threw him against the tree. My Wrist hurts.

I made to run an help him but Ric grabbed me at my waist while Elena threw him a grenade of some sort. Turns out, that grenade was full of some harmful thing towards wolfs.

"Are you ok?" he asked me concerned and I nodded as I held my hand to my chest. Damon kicked the wolf with dramatic force and I watched the wolf flip until he lay flat on the ground.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Ric commented and Damon took in a deep breath before making his way over to me. Ric let me go as Damon pulled me in closer.

Damon caressed my cheek before looking over at Ric.

"Tie him up." he ordered and Elena set out to help Ric. "Is it your hand?" He asked before gently taking it into his own. I nodded tearfully.

He sighed and kissed my head. I watched as he bit into his writ before offering it to me. I looked at it hesitantly.

"This isn't a choice." he added and I looked up at him before nodding. It tastes like a type of metal, almost like copper but it wasn't completely gut wrenching.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer." Damon commented as h tugged on them a little. "What else do we have?" he asked.

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena held out some ropes that she poured on some vervain and I gasped when Damon took them for a slight second before getting burnt. I jumped to his side.

"Aah! Ow!" he yelled as he clutched his hand.

"I said Ric." she defended.

"All right, let me see." I watched as Ric wrapped the ropes around the wolf. "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." I looked up at Damon with concern but her didn't look at me.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena carefully reached out to him before jumping back as he awoke. I held my head as he screamed with agony.

"Is he turning?" Damon said uncertain.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena commented and my heart began it's work at breaking out of my chest.

"Tell him that." Ric responded.

"Damon!" I yelled out to him as he rushed and held the wolf against the tree.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full."

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf Damon, we've got to get out of here." Ric said urgently.

"Damon! Come on! Damon, now!" I screamed at him ban he turned before pulling me along, running as Elena and Ric followed.

We ran until Elena tripped like an idiot. I froze beside Damon.

"Don't move." Damon warned her and she gasped when she looked up, a fury wolf stood before her and he didn't look so friendly.

"Here, doggie, doggie." Damon spoke and my eyes went wide as I looked at him. Don't. I shook my head at him with hope but he ran before I could do anything.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Ric said forcefully.

"Do you really expect me to leave Damon?" I asked in disbelief.

"He can handle himself. Let's move." Was Ric's only reply. I shook my head in shock.

"No! If he gets bit, he'll be dead. He cant die!" I yelled at Ric.

"I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go." He said expectingly. Like that will stop me. "Jess, now!" I shook my head before running in the direction Damon went, I ignored their yells.

"Go back to the car!" I ordered them.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I walked into the fog infested forest alone as I thankfully lost the pup. I turned sharply when I heard the leaves crunching behind me.

As I turned back around the stupid dog pounced on me. I was able to hit him and stopping from biting me at least. But it was Stefan who killed him.

"Fancy meeting you here." I commented to him.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" he asked as he threw the wolf's heart to the ground.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." I reminded but to him, it didn't seem to ring a bell.

"I didn't call her." he assured. He's not selling anything.

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you." I informed.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." He hinted and nodded before I snatched his hand and pulled his arm out of place as he groaned before me.

"What did you do to Jessie?" I asked with a growl.

"Ask her." he smirked and I looked behind me to see jessie standing there. "Enjoy your little dreams?" he asked her and I kicked him back before turning my back and speeding towards jessie and grabbing her hand as I pulled her away from him.

"You should've stayed with them!" I growled angrily at her and she shook her head.

"You were crazy to think I'd leave you." she retorted stubbornly.

"And wont let you die because of me again!" I turned to her as I spoke harshly. I sighed when she pushed past me, pushing me with her shoulder.

* * *

"Damon. Jessie." Elena's shrill voice greeted me and I wanted to groan with annoyance. Cant she just leave us be. "Are you ok?" She asked me mainly.

"Did you Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." I responded carelessly.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're both not dead?" she asked in awe.

"I'll give you ten seconds as you didn't care about your sister lats night." I turned her as I counted down. "Hey Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" I asked him

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena commented as I pushed her forward. Once Elena was in the car I turned to jessie who was sat on the floor, legs crossed as she looked up into the sky.

"We need to go." I informed but she didn't answer.

"I know. I just wanted to clear my head." she responded, the usual warmth in her voice lacking. I watched in confusion as she stood carefully.

* * *

**Jessie's POV: **

As we got back tot he boarding house, Damon went to the parlour for a drink as I went upstairs. I never expected to find myself doing this but i have.

As I came down the stairs with my bags I jumped when I reached the bottom and came face to face with Damon.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm moving back in with Elena and Jeremy." I sighed and he shook his head. "I think I need to find myself before I continue to stay here."

"What're you talking about." he said with a confused look.

"Im talking about feeling this way after loosing my memory. I still feel for you Damon, and I have no doubt I always will. Nothing has changed I just need to focus on getting my memory back. I know I have a little of it back but I want it all, I want it to be more than first feelings. It's not fair to you that I cant say it back."

"Then I'll help you, it's not everyday someone can fall in love all over again Jess. Please, just think about this." he begged. tears pooled my eyes as I saw the disappointment and sadness that plagued his face.

"I have, and this is my offer. Let me get my memory back, and you'll have me back. The real me. I know that you feel I'm not the same since I died. This wont be for long, I promise." I assured as I placed my hand on his cheek, he held it there.

"And you'll come back?" he asked urgently.

"I promise. You have my heart Damon, I know it, I just need to find that comfort back." I smiled sadly before moving around him to the door.

"I love you, I do. And as soon as you come back I'm going to give you everything I know you want." he said and my eyes spilled over when a small tear marked a trail on his cheek.

"I know. I have no doubt of it." I nodded. I took a deep breath before gathering the guts to open the door.

* * *

**So I know that with this chapter Jessie is being very mysterious and unclear about her knowledge about what she thinks Elena is up to but it all comes into play soon, dont'cha worry. ;) **

**Please review and go checkout my other TVD Damon/OC Story, I need feed back on it, it would help a lot. The story is called 'Crimson's good'... ;)**


	61. The end of the affair

I cant say I don't miss Damon. everything reminds me of him. As much as I love Ian, even he reminds me of Damon. Damon is the one who bought me my kitty after all. I pet my beautiful black hair cat as I look at his eyes. Blue eyes like Damon and the black raven hair goes just as well.

I miss him with all my heart but I want to remember before we can be us again.

* * *

"Jess?" I sighed as Jeremy nocked my door as I lay on my bed petting my beloved cat. "I know you and Damon… and I'm sorry, but I'm always here for you. I've missed you Jess." He smiled politely and I smiled back.

"Thanks Jer." I replied before he closed the door and I lay m head back down on the pillow. I know I fell to sleep easily but I wish my dreams were real.

Jessie sighed as she snuggled into what she thought felt very familiar. Though it wasn't the familiarity that woke her up,

"Rise and shine sunshine." she groaned lightly before looking up at Damon with a lazy smile before frowning and remembering exactly what happened the night before that had her in tears.

She simply shuffled herself into a sitting position before moving her birds nest hair from her delicate face. She placed her small feet on the hard wood beneath her with a sigh.

"What time is and what're you doing here Damon?" she sighed before looking at the clock behind next to her.

"I have a lead. you might want to wake Elena up." he said with a trying smile before he stood up. I watched him as he made his was to my drawers. He picked up a lacy thong and grinned.

"Put this one in the yes pile." I sighed and my way over to him before taking the garment from his hands.

"I'll go wake up Elena." I replied quietly before sorrowfully leaving and making my way to Elena's room. I took a deep breath before entering and shrugging Elena.

"Ughhh. What are you doing?" she asked with sleepy eyes.

"Damon's here. He knows where Stefan is." Jess replied and she shot up in bed before looking to the clock beside her bed.

"It's 6 am. He couldn't have picked a better time?"

"You wanna find Stefan or not?" Jessie asked and Elena stood in a second.

"I'll get dressed." She nodded and Jess left her before going back into her own bedroom.

She found Damon sitting on the edge of her bed with the black cat they called Ian on his lap. Damon didn't look up. He continued to pet his gift to Jessie.

"I'm going to make some coffee for the road. I meant what I said Damon. I want to remember. And I have an idea but it's not going to be easy, just give me a little more time." She said before walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I sat in the front set with my head resting on the window as I watch the blur of colours pass before my eyes.

"Are you two still not talking?" Elena asked but I ignored her.

"I could say the same for you." Damon retorted and I sighed as I put my earphones on and playing was lana del rey's disco.

I let the music take me away. Blocking out any other sound around me. I may not have been able to hear them but I knew they were bickering again.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I sure Hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last moment of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon commented as he noticed that Elena was yet again twirling the necklace between he long fingers

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." she retorted but he only replied with a hum.

"Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." he offered her Stefan's diary from the 20's and pushed it into her hands

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." she replied, offended he even suggest such a thing.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." he reasoned but she only held out the diary out to him.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Damon took the book of leather and secrets with a roll of his eyes.

"I bet your sister will read it." he answered before he took out one of Jess' earphones. she raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he handed her Stefan's private life on a silver platter.

"Read the entry from March 12th, 1922." she sighed heavily before opening it up to that specific date.

"I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognise with women I don't remember,"

"Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon gasped dramatically and Jess threw the diary into he back seat in exhaustion.

"Just please drive Damon. I want out of this car." Jess sighed.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." he advised before taking one last look a Jessie and sighing with despair.

* * *

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." he informed casually.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said stubbornly.

"Shh." he shushed Elena with a finger to his lips before easily breaking the door knob off. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

"The real jekyl and hyde." Jess commented sarcastically and Damon smiled to himself.

"Pretty obvious he hasn't been here." Elena said smugly before wiping a the dust she collected on her finger from the back of a couch.

"Tour is not over yet." Damon walked straight to a hidden closet, he knew Stefan's game.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said sarcastically.

"Look harder." damn advised but Jess didn't go any closer to Damon than need be.

"It's a list of names. These are all of his victims?" Elena asked in disgust.

"Still handling it?"

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked and Jess sighed before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of gin from the shelf and taking a seat on Stefan's old bed.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own." Elena grimaced at his reply as did Jess.

"Where are you going?" Elena ordered and Damon sighed.

"His old stomping ground. And you, You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." he added sternly.

"Actually," Jessie stood and straightened he shirt. "I'm going to a bar. This place is depressing." she moved past Damon and he followed close behind.

"Jess." he called out to her and she stopped. Her eyes fell shut for a short second.

"What?"

"We need to talk. I don't know how long I can keep doing this." he said sadly and a tear fell down jess' cheek before she walked away.

* * *

"The strongest you have." Jess didn't need to look to the side to know who was beside her.

"You again. Cant you take a hint?"

"I can but I choose not to. trouble in paradise?"

"How do I get it all back?" Jess turned her head and looked at her reflection with sorrow. "I want it back."

"Your guess is as good as mine. as the generation of gypsies is passed on, the power of the deceased is in her who is a descendant. in other words,you wont know until they want you to. When I die, you will take every power of those before us and more. They have a plan for you Jessika."

Jess sat in the barstool beside Eliza and allowed the information to sink in.

"And if i kill you? will i get the power to know how to get my memories back?" Jess asked as she took another sip of the strong liquor before her.

"if you kill me then you inherit noting, not even your memory. our bloodline has a plan for you to get your memory back, but not yet." Eliza said coldly with ease. "But when I do die, the power will hit you tenfold. all at once and it's not a great feeling. trust me. Gypsies cannot kill one of their own, if they do, then they pay a price."

"Why do I have to be this?" Jess blurted out as tears streaked her face.

"Because you have a destiny. And you're the only one who can do what needs to be done. you are something no other gypsie has had before, you're the reason the witches killed our ancestors. You're the most powerful being in history. You can do unimaginable things. When the time is right, I will give up my life and you will be the most stable thing on this earth when it comes to power." before Jess could reply, Eliza had left.

Not a trace left behind but a small vile on the counter besides her. Jess was not new to the sight of freshly drawn blood. nor was she new to the feeling of vampire blood flowing down her throat.

* * *

"Finally! I called you an hour ago." Elena said with relief as Damon walked through the door.

"Wheres Jess?" Damon ordered and Elena shrugged. "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." he threw a bag at Elena and she caught it with a scowl.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on." he replied. "I'm going to get Jess."

"How if you don't know where she is?" she said with a hand on her hip.

"I know her." he replied easily.

"Get dressed. You're all road-tripy and gross."

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena questioned

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan. But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." he sighed and Elena gave a curt nod.

"I can do this."

"I'll met you back at the car." he informed before he went in search of Jess.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as Jess sat up a bar, it was like looking in a mirror. she had seemed to ave taken a page out of my book as she sat drowning her sorrows in what looks like vodka.

I sighed heavily and made my way over to her. The beautiful woman I title as the love of my life.

"I have a plan." she spoke before standing up on her unstable legs.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"What is wrong with you?!" Stefan growled as he pinned Damon to a car in the backstreet of the club.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon snarled back as he pushed Stefan from him. "You kill Jessie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" Damon ordered with annoyance as the brothers invaded each others personal space.

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her and Jess out of Chicago." Stefan stressed urgently.

"Elena's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon expressed surely.

"She and jessie are the key to everything. Klaus can't know that Elana's alive."

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned.

"Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Klaus can't create any new hybrids. if Klaus gets a hold of both of their bloods, he will be unstoppable. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan told Damon the vital information he held back for so long.

"Tell her yourself." Damon said calmly and Stefan turned to be faced with both dopplegangers.

"You shouldn't be here." he spoke softly.

"We need to distract Klaus." Jess spoke to Damon and he followed her lead.

"Come to your brothers rescue?" Klaus said as he took the shot in his hand.

"Do we have a choice?" Jess asked and Klaus grinned to himself before he turned in his seat to face Jessie.

"You just keep on getting beautifuler don't you?" he asked knowingly and Damon scowled at him. "Well, it's not like you're together anymore anyway." Klaus smirked at Damon and in a second Damon reacted as he focused a punch on klaus' jaw. Klaus was faster as he grabbed Damon at the neck, successfully lifting him from the ground.

"Damon!" Jess gasped as she ran over to Klaus and tried to free Damon of his grip. Klaus turned to Jess and looked into her bright blue eyes before he compelled her,

"Stand still, don't make a sound."

"I wont make a sound." she responded robotically just as something in Damon's neck cracked.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus apologised before taking the wooden cocktail umbrella in his hand and effectively wounding Damon.

"Ohh! No, that's not it." Klaus said as he missed his aim. He took another small yet effective strike at Damon. "Ohh. Almost." he narrated as he twisted the little piece of wood further into Damon.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon spoke with a rasp while klaus continued to choke him. klaus gave a small smile before he threw Damon across the room, earning for him to land on a rounded table, smashing it apart.

Klaus took the leg of a wooden chair as he stalked over to Damon with his cruel intentions. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said smugly and Damon waited for the blow.

Jess looked tot he side to see a woman, a witch, the one who set the makeshift stake on fire.

"Really?" klaus asked in disbelief.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." she demanded and Klaus looked back down at the young vampire.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." He assured before standing and Damon watched as he made his way over to Jess. She straightened he stance as he came face to face with her.

She watched as Klaus reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. "I have such big plans for you." He said quietly.

"No!" Damon yelled as Klaus' hand penetrated Jess' chest. Jess stood in shock, her mouth slack and her eyes wide. Klaus squeezed her heart as Damon watched in dispaire. blood trickled from Jess' mouth as her heart stopped. She was on the floor within seconds.

"See you soon lovely." he spoke to jessie as she lay lifeless on the floor. Klaus smirked as he licked the blood from his fingers before speeding from the old bar.

Damon sped over to Jess and took her in his arms and he cried for his heart.


	62. Disturbing behaviour

"Damon- Oh! Jess! No! Nooo!" Elena cried helplessly as she collapsed the ground. her hands covering her mouth.

Damon wiped his tears and stood up.

"not again. I cant do this again." he shook his head helplessly as he looked down at the love of his life. this time, there's nothing he can do. she's gone.

"Damon! what're you doing?!" Elena cried out as he turned from both jess and Elena as he begun walking.

"I cant do this Elena! I cant. we get somewhere and everything just falls apart. countless time Elena. countless times i've seen her die and leave and hurt. This time I know there no coming back. I will kill Klaus, even if he kill me first." Elena jumped for Damon's hand as she saw red in his eyes.

"Damon, don't! do you think Jess would want this? we need to find a way Damon! We can't let her just die." She refused softly.

"She is dead Elena! it hurts! and I cant deal with it! I'm turning it off as soon as that bastard is dead!" Damon looked back at Jess and all anger faded. It hit him hard as he leaned down and held her close. "I was going to propose. She was going to get her memory back and I was going to show her how much I love her. how much I want to worship and hold her. I love her." he looked up to see Elena staring at him.

"What're we going to do?" she asked as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh god, I need to tell Jeremy." she choked and the tears fell mercifully down her face.

"Not yet." Damon shook his head as he kept his eyes on Jess. His hand caressing her face. "Klaus said he has a plan for her. There has to be a way. And were going to… do something- anything until we find out how and what he wants."

"Damon-"

"Were keeping her in the family crypt for now." Damon pulled Elena close before he ripped her vervain necklace from her neck. "I need you to forget about everything that happened with Jess tonight. If anyone asks, she's gone away to clear her head. She is alive and well. You need to go home, now." he spoke sternly and Elena nodded icily.

"Jess has gone away Damon. She needs to clear her head." Elena informed with sympathy. "Is that my necklace?" she asked as she took from Damon.

"I-uh, found it on the floor. I think the clasp is broken." he spoke dumbfounded.

"Ok, thanks." she spoke sadly as she began to walk away.

* * *

_"This cannot be happening."_ Jess paced from left to right, up to down and back again as she stood beside her own lifeless body and a distraught Damon.

_"You compelled her!" _She yelled at an unknowing Damon as she grasped her hair in a fist.

_"This is just great. Absolutely amazing. Like we didn't have enough shit going on already." _

_"Not easy is it?"_ jess stopped in her pro-longed tracks as the voice rang from behind her.

_"Mom?"_ she breathed and a small tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Hi sweetie. Welcome to hell" she spoke gruffly and Jess choked on a sob as she whipped around to face her mother. But she wasn't there. Nothing was there. Jess frowned and her forehead crinkled in confusion as she scanned her surroundings.

"I. Love. You." she turned back and watched as Damon stroked the hair from her face.

_"I love you too."_ she replied in a whisper. _"I don't understand Damon. Whats going on?"_ she cried silently as she shook her head with confusion.

_"He cant her you." _bile rose in her throat as the voice rang through out her body.

_"Leave." _she growled tot he voice of a menacing .

_"But I'm not here."_ he whispered closely into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

But he seemed so real. She felt his breath on her neck.

_"Stop it."_ she spoke softly.

_"make us." _Rose growled back with anger.

_"Maybe I'll succeed in killing you this time."_ Jules grinned behind her. As Jess whipped around to face her, again, she saw nothing.

_"I am dead!" _she yelled out to nothing.

_"Finally, you admit it."_ a sinister laugh clouded around her and she clutched her stomach in realisation.

_"I'm dead."_ she breathed

* * *

"You said you had a plan for her. She's dead klaus. What kind of plan could you possibly have for anyone whose dead?" ranted Stefan as he paced and klaus watched with an amused look, his eyes twinkling evilly.

"On the contrary, I think she's rather handy on the other side." He took a sip of his whisky and placed it back down on the bar before breathing out a frustrated breath. "Can you stop pacing? you're giving me a headache." Klaus growled, but his serious expression was soon lost when he grinned. "Anyway, we have to go meet Rebekah at some shop in town."

* * *

_"Ok, come on Jess. You can do this." S_he pep talked herself before looking down at an Ouija board that lay on a small table in Azz's room. She looked at Azz as he sat on his be doing homework.

_"You cant do it." _the voice taunted and she hit her head harshly.

_"Get out of my head,"_ she growled roughly.

_"Sorry, cant."_ it said again but she was no longer recognising the sinister voice.

She took a deep breath and held her hand out.

_"Come on Azz." she said under her breath. _

_"Mandi, Mule Mandi Shav rockra(I beg, I the spirit or soul of a dead person push to speak)" _

She spoke in the only language she knew could help. As she reached the planchette with her small hand she cautiously pushed it forward, checking it if it moved. She grinned with glee as it slid across the board to her desired letter.

But he didn't look.

She thought for a few seconds before she wrapped it across the board so it screeched in a uninviting sound. Azz jumped off his bed in a startled daze before he looked over at the old spirit board.

He walked over to it slowly before jess moved the planchette once again to reposition it on the letter 'C'.

"Wait." Azz spoke allowed as he scanned the empty room. He fumbled on the bed for a pen and paper and once he had them in his hands he wrote down the letter 'C'.

She gradually spelled out the word 'Compel' but it wasn't enough. Each time she moved to a different letter Azz called it out to make it know he had written it down.

She continued,

"Compel who?" he asked and jess sighed.

_'D…A…M…-"_

"Damon? why?" Azz questioned with confusion but Jess answered him the only way she could,

_'U…P…S…E…T'_

"Upset." Azz voiced before sitting on his bed with a sigh. "Who am I speaking to?"

_'J…E…S…S…I…E' _

"Jess? I cant be dealing with your magic shit, just call me." He said angrily and Jess shook her head.

_'C…A…N…T…I….M…D…E…A…D' _

Azz watched in horror as he spelled out the last word on paper.

_'A…Z…Z…P…L….E…A…S…E…H…E…L…P'_

He spoke after a long minute of silence, "Ok. Ok ill help. But I don't know how I can compel Damon jess."

_'K….L…A…U…S'_

"Are you crazy?! You want me to go to Klaus?" He growled in defeat.

_'D…A…M…O…N…S…R…O…O…M…3…R…D…F…L…O…O…R…B…O…A…R…D'_

"What about it? What do you expect me to do with a floor board?"

_'R…E…D…R…I…N…G'_

"Red ring? You mean give it to him for the favour?" He watched as the planchette immediately moved to 'YES' in the corner of the board. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Jess jumped up onto her feet and looked back at the open door.

_"Wait up asshole!" _she yelled before going after him.

* * *

Klaus laughed in Azz's face.

"You want me to compel Damon to forget?"

"Please." Azz shrank where he stood. Being with Klaus alone isn't exactly the greatest idea.

"And you contacted her how? She's dead." smiled Klaus happily.

"She contacted me through a ouija board." Azz explained simply.

"Or I could just kill you." He said lousily before he grasped Azz around the neck. His feet lifted off the floor. Azz choked as he scrambled inside his pocket for the ring.

As soon as the red ruby stone caught klaus' eye he placed Azz back down and glared at him angrily.

"Where did you get that." he pointed at the ring with hatred.

"Jess wants to give you the ring in place for making Damon forget." he rambled quickly.

Azz watched as klaus' mouth turned up at the edges and it soon turned into a vindictive smirk.

"Deal." was his only words and within seconds, the ring was gone from in-between azz's fingers and Klaus was gone.

* * *

"Oh, Damon." Klaus called sweetly and Damon turned on his heel with anger.

He pounced on Klaus and had him pinned to the wall within seconds, but the tables were easily turned as he became trapped under klaus' grasp. Klaus had him pinned to the wall with his arm while Damon struggled endlessly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Damon growled.

"I'm here to make you forget." klaus rolled his eyes. "But I got a bargain so lets get this done." he said before gripping Damon's face. And soon enough, Damon was under his trance. "I want you to forget about Jess' death, she's gone away for a while. But she'll be back." klaus smirked. he at least knew this was true.

"And I wasn't here." Klaus finished. in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Poof the magic dragon.

* * *

Jess entered Jeremy room to see him sitting with his laptop. she smiled lightly before moving beside him.

"Hey jess." he spoke as he continued messing around with his computer. Jess froze with horror.

"Jeremy?" she asked worriedly.

He looked up at her with fear,

"What is it?"

"You can see me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Of course I can." he chuckled.

"But I'm dead." were the only words that made it out of her mouth.

* * *

**Oh, my dear friends... Been too long hasn't it. **

***sigh*. **

**But the new chapter is here although it is short. I hope you enjoy every last bit of it and as you can tell, I have a lot of things in store but I'm just waiting for them to come out and play. **

**The reason for my incredibly slow updates is my health has been rather rocky and school is very demanding but I'm trying my best to write more for you guys and soon enough we will be welcoming Esther to the story along with the rest of the Miklesons. And a little hint...**

**Esther has something to do with Jess' return to flesh.**

**Please review for me as I've missed you all so much! 3**

**~Lostgirllove**


	63. The reckoning

"What? no."

"Jer-"

"You cant be dead!" he yelled and I flinched as he stood and paced angrily, his hands in his dark curls.

I watched as his hand came smashing down on his desk and his head fell in-between his shoulders.

"How?"

"Klaus." I responded as I came to stand next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder but I felt nothing.

"Why hasn't anyone told me?!" he looked up at me in despair and his eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Klaus compelled Damon and Elena, they think I'm alive and left for some space."

"Why? Why not just let us all suffer? That's what Klaus would od right?" he asked in confusion.

"No, I told him to. He did it because I gave him something he wanted. He says he has a plan for me Jer. And for some fucked up reason, I believe him." I explained and he shook his head.

"I need to tell Damon, we can get you back, we'll get you back." he said with eagerness but I panicked and shook my head, blocking the door way.

"No, they think I'm away and it needs to stay that way. Jer please. do this for me." I begged and he looked down at me with sorrow.

"We'll find away Jess. I promise." he assured and I nodded as I began to cry silently.

"I know." I gave him a sympathetic smile. But I know Klaus is the only one who can bring me back now. "How can you see and hear me anyway?" I asked.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed with annoyance and anguish as she looked at Matt. "Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" she asked with defeat.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" asked tyler with a slightly pissed off attitude. Yet all who help with the preparation was more than pissed off by now.

"Clearly." Matt spoke with sarcasm.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year. and Jessie, the prank queen, decides to go off gallivanting just when we need her." proline said with a sigh and rubbed her head.

Most looked at Elena but she shook her head and gave a smirk.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." she said warningly as she pointed a metal tube at Matt.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." he said with amusement.

Tyler threw his hands up in the air and turns as Bonnie explained.

"Caroline's making us."

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't And if-"

"If we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished after hearing the speech over 100 times already.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." she said with exaggeration.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler spoke as he carried a large bag out of the room. Elena placed down the large metal tube in her hands and began to leave, only to be stopped by Caroline,

"Hey! Where are you going?" Caroline questioned and Elena grinned innocently.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

* * *

As Elena looked forward she gasped loudly and her heart pounded endlessly with fear.

"There's my girl." he said with a smile.

"Klaus!" she said in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" he asked and she saw the anger raging with in him.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" asked Eliza as she sat beside Damon in his car. "Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." she smirked happily.

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon answered.

"It's not possible. I think we both know that." she said easily and turned to face him.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" he asked with patience.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back. Because that just simply wouldn't do." she inched closer.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break." he replied.

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Jessika?" she asked knowingly. Her face came closer to his each passing seccond.

"Let's just say Jessie and I are having a bit of a dilemma."

"Ooh. Let me guess, jess wants to wait until she find a chance togged her memory back and you don't like playing pretend."

"Something like that." he replied and her nose nuzzled his cheek.

"Her loss." she whispered back. soon their mouths locked togeth and their hands searched each others bodies, messing with hair. That was until Damon sighed and pushed her away, refocusing on the road.

"What are you doing?" frowned Eliza with anoyance.

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore." he looked at her an gave her a small smile. His haze softened but he looked back at the road before she could notice. He was missing Jess and his heart broke everytime he thought about her leaving.

_She'll be back. She promised._

* * *

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart." Klaus growled at Elena as he hauled her through the corridor.

"The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." he ranted.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." he burst through the double doors area and pushed Elena inside where teenagers took their time placing down plastic cups as an idea of a prank.

"Attention, seniors." klaus began to talk in an american accent and he soon gained the attention of the teens. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." his orders were spoken and they all began to leave, except just two that he stopped.

"Who are you?" the girl asked with a small confused smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana." he compelled and she compelled.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" the boy nodded and was now also under his compulsion.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." begged Elena as she looked up at him with horror.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." he gave her his usual evil smirk and looked back at the pair before him.

* * *

As Damon pulled up Eliza frowned deeply and followed his motions, getting out of the car.

"Why are we stopping?" she barked and he smiled over at her.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension." he smirked. "I'm tired of driving. It's your turn." he answered.

_Jess stood back watching the scene unfold before her. Her eyes burning into the back of Eliza's head._

"Fine." she sighed and made her way around to damons side. He spun the keyes around his finger as he waited. Just as Eliza thought of taking the keyes he tossed them out of sight.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts." he growled in her face and she let out a deep sigh.

"Fine." she reached into her back pocket and pulled out elena's necklace.

_Jess' eyes went wide at the sight of Elena's necklace and she made her way over to Eliza and looked closely at the necklace before scrutinising her._

"Do you recognize this, hmm? Turns out that I know a lot about this necklace, and that Klaus wants to get his hands on it." she informed and Damon took an angered deep breath.

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" he asked with slight confusion.

"I don't think that should matter to you. He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." she hinted.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else Something better." she explained and he turned to follow her with his eyes as she stepped around to the back of the car.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" she asked to make sure.

"I'm not turning back." he replied.

_"you idiot." Jess sighed._

"Good. 'Cause this isn't going to win you any points at home." she simply pops open the boot and Damon looked into the trunk.

"Jeremy? Really?"

"Really." Eliza responded.

* * *

"So this is the latest doppelganger." Elena jumped as Rebekah spoke so closely beside her. "The original one was much prettier." Elena gave an evil looked to Rebekah but she just smiled. "But I think your sister is more than beautiful," she teased. "As for Eliza, she's a godess." Rebekah spoke.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Elena watched as rebekah dragged away tyler body.

"Just ignore her. Though she is right, but Jessie is a goddess too."

* * *

"I'm listening." he turned and faced the beautiful doppleganger.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead-dead." she said with her legs crossed.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate… lying and drunk." he answered.

"Do you remember my friend Pearl?" she asked.

"Vividly." he said tightly.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me." Eliza explained.

"Well, this is all great But she's dead." Damon replied as he put his foot up on the bench.

"Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person." Eliza added.

"Who?"

"Her daughter. Anna."

"Also dead." spoke Damon with anoyance.

"Which brings us right back around to-"

"To me." Jeremy spoke before she could finish and he looked at Jessie, who remained invisible to the two vampires. "Back around to me." he spoke.

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Jeremy spoke.

"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover." Eliza shook the phone infant of Jeremy's face before turning around and wlikg back to damons side.

"It makes me sick o see them like this." Jess spoke to Jeremy and he looked at her for the briefest second.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus." ordered Damon and Jeremy closed his eyes. Within second he was in contact with anna.

_"I'm not helping them." she said surely._

"No, it's ok to help. They're looking for a way to stop Klaus." Jeremy said turning to face her behind him.

_"Jess, you're dead?" anna asked but Jess waved her off._

_"later."_

_"I don't care." Anna spoke back to Jeremy. "Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are."_

"What's she saying?" asked Damon.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." he growled.

"My advice?" Eliza whispered. "If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs." at her words Damon stood upright and mae his way over to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." he sighed and grabbed Jeremy at his neck before smashing his head down into the wood.

_Both Anna and Jess called out for Jeremy but obviously their voices were not heard._

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jeremy yelled in pain.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here-"

_"Damon wont stop anna!" Jess yelled at her and Anna blurted out her knowlage,_

"_They're looking for Mikael."_

"Mikael!" Jeremy barked and Eliza waltzed over to Damon and Jeremy

"Mikael. Is that his name?" she asked with a slight panic.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked.

_"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you." Anna spoke with fear._

"What's she saying?" he asked and slappedjeremy around the head.

"He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." he answered Damon and then turned back to Anna. "What do you mean, wake him?" he asked.

"It's time to go find the keys." Damon spoke and Eliza hummed in agreement.

* * *

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus compelled.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it then gave told me shows giving it to Eliza." Elena whimpered as she nursed her bite.

"Elizaveta. Of course." klaus sighed and stood on his feet. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?…"

* * *

_"I cant believe he did this." Jess choked out to Jeremy_ while Damon and Eliza were out looking for the keyes. _"Jer I'm so sorry." she said as she crouched down in front of him._

"I know. It's not your fault Jess." he replied sleepily.

_"Dont fall to sleep ok." she spoke softly_.

"I wont." he assured her and smiled slightly.

"Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion." spoke Damon as he came from out the bushes.

"Thanks for the concern, Dick." her spat back.

"Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead." Eliza spoke as she came into view.

"Where's my phone?" Damon glared a her.

"Do you need to check in with Jess? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro an to get her to profess her undying love?" she teased.

"You know you have it." he growled at her.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now." he shrugged.

"Eliza, phone, now." he said through gritted teeth and held out his hand.

She sighed, reaching into her back pocket she handed it over. Before she could pull back he pulled her close and she gasped in excitement. But his eyes said rage, not lust.

"And you wonder why I love Jessie when you both look exactly alike? It's because her heart and soul is pure. One look into your eyes makes me want to vomit." he growled before pushing away and she deflected her emotions by turning her back on them.

"Bonnie's been texting me." Damon frowned and Jeremy looked up at him.

"What is it?" he questioned and Eliza turned to face them both once again.

"It's Klaus." Damon informed.

"No turning back, Damon." Eliza said warningly.

"Shut up, Eliza. He could have gotten to Jessie." he said with concern.

"Hey, look at the big picture." Eliza called out him. "The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael." she said desperately.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back." he handed Jeremy the keys and began walking back to he car. they were soon snatched from his hands and taken by Eliza.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Eliza watched as he walked over to his car and opened the door. "The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid." she said as he last resort.

He scoffed.

"I wouldn't have done it for you." he smiled before getting into the car.

_Jess ran after him and got into the passengers seat, unknown to Damon._

As Damon pulled back onto the road J_ess watched him_ as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and there on the screen was a photo, it was Jess and she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much." Damon said to himself as he stroked the photo whilst he drove.

_"I love you too." she replied._

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." spoke klaus.

"Where is she?" ordered Damon.

"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause. I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." he pushed Damon back.

"And I suppose Jessie has nothing to do with this either?" he asked with a low growl.

"Actually she has a lot to do with it. you see, I could afford to have her interfere. Did you know she keeps her blood bottled up? Tyler had to drink it and I couldn't pass the opportunity." spoke klaus with a smirk and Damon punched him hard.

"So you're the one who sent her away?!" he yelled and klaus sped unto him and held him at the neck.

_"Damon!" cried out Jess, but of course it was no use._

"She'll be back. But you need to leave."

"You'll have to kill me." replied Damon.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and girlfriend, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." he pushed Damon down on the hood of a car and Damon struggled.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" choked out Damon just as klaus was about to pound his fat down, he oaused.

"What do you know about Mikael?" he asked.

"Just that he knows you're here." replied Damon.

"You're bluffing." klaus spoke and panicked.

"Eliza and I found him. Consider it our leverage." with that, klaus had no choice but to let him go so he threw Damon across the lot and he collided with another car.

He groaned before standing up and walking into the hospital where he too found Elena tied up with wires and tubes that he began to remove from her.

"Damon?" she asked and he smiled kindly.

"Hey." he replied and picked her up. "lets get you outa here.

In not time Elena was seated in the parlour of the boarding house.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." he handed it to her and she looked up at him. "Worked wonders for your sister. She swore by it, as did I" he smiled.

She cringed after her first sip.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep." he spoke and she shook her head.

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." she said fiercly.

"I stole it back for you." Damon spoke as he handed Elena her necklaces with a sigh.

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get to help him. Now he's just Gone." he placed the necklace down on the table once she finished talking.

"Where were you, Damon?" she asked looking up at him.

"I shouldn't have left, i know. but theres something I needed to find out. but you cant blame me for what happened Elena." he spoke and she nodded sorrowfully.

"Well, isn't this depressing?" Damon craned his neck to see Stefan standing with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon questioned as he stood up.

"Last I checked, I live here." Stefan came down the few steps to the decanter of bourbon.

"Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." Stefan spoke to Elenabefore looking back up to Damon.

"You and I need to talk." Damon said through his gritted teeth.

"so talk." Stefan offered. Damon raised his chin.

"Wheres Jessie? I know you know." Damon ordered and Stefan chuckled.

"Ahhh. She's cleaver. But I don't know. I was told not to tell you what happened." with that, he left the room. Silence filled the air.

"Do you think he know where Jess could be?" asked Elena.

"Of course he does." sighed Damon.

"Damon?" he looked dow at her sad little face. "I miss her."

"Me too." he sighed before turning away and moving up the steps.

He sighed before rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at Ian who lay sleeping on Jessie's side of the bed.

"Me too." He spoke to Ian as he petted his head.

* * *

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" asked Eliza as they came infant of a mouseleum.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed them here in the nineties." he informed her and looked through the iron bars.

"Look there." ordered Jeremy.

Eliza sighed before breaking open the gates and walking to the sarcofagus.

"This is big mistake." she spoke to herself.

Jeremy followed her and watched as she pushed open the cement closure to reveal a dececated body, wrapped up in heavy chains.


	64. Smells like teen spirit: Part 1

"Must be jammed or something." Elena spoke as she realised exactly what was happening.

"You're not strong enough." Alaric spoke. "Your sister was better than me at this." he chuckled and Elena sighed. He cleared his throat. "Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones." he suggested as he went and grabbed a vervain grenade.

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." she replied.

"You know what this is?" he asked as they moved into a clearing.

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before." was her bored response.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric easily un-hooked it and threw it in her hands. "Surprise."

She looked down before quickly throwing it into the air just in time for it to explode.

"Oh my God! This isn't a joke to me, Ric." she growled.

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." he yelled back impatiently.

"You don't have to use can say Stefan." she sighed.

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again." he said with a hint of sympathy.

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." she said suggestively. "I bet if it were Jessie and not me, you'd think differently, right?" Alaric rubbed his head at her question before speaking,

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." he lied. She knew but didn't comment.

* * *

"Hey, the 2 brunettes on the staircase owe me a persian rug." Damon spoke as he threw his thumb behind him.

"You mean, they owe _us_ a persian rug? It's my house, too, brother." Stefan spoke after licking his lips. "Ooh! Would you like a spin?" he asked amused.

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked smugly.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." he smiled and just then the door knocked.

As Damon opened the door a lengthy blonde waltzed in,

"Where's Stefan?" was her demand.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon was ignored as Rebekah moved straight for Stefan.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." she scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan frowned.

"You're Klaus's sister?" damons said with confusion.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." was the only attention that she gave to Damon. "Which one's my room?" she turned back to Stefan expectedly.

"You're not staying here." he smiled with amusement.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." she carried herself and her bags upstairs and Damon looked to Stefan who said,

"So I guess she's staying here."

_"and she's pretty so if you even try to touch her I'll haunt your dreams." Jess spoke allowed, not like it was any point but she felt better for getting that threat out of her system to Damon, even if he couldn't hear. _

_just then her mind clicked._

_"in your dreams." she spoke to herself as she became aware of her words. _

* * *

_Jess stood back as she watched Jeremy and Bonnie converse. Ss soon as Bonnie left, jess moved infant of jerremy. _

_"Ouch lill bro." _

"By two minutes Jess." he sighed. "Thanks for the support by the way." he said sadly as he begun to walk down the hallway.

_"Ok, look, I'm sorry, but I need your help." she apologised._

"With what?"

_"Well, I need Azz's help but your our easiest way of communicating. Please, just go to his after school. I'll explain then ok?" she asked hopefully and he nodded to her. _

* * *

Katherine tried her luck at dangling a mouse in front of mikael's face before her phone rang.

"Yes my love?" katherine sighed heavily down the phone.

_"Oh, don't sound too happy to hear me, please."_ Eliza spoke sarcaticly back.

"Whats wrong Eliza?" she asked impatiently.

_"hows plan 'awekening' coming along?"_ she asked as she checked her nails.

"Not good. the idiot wont even wake up."

_"Then keep trying."_ Eliza growled before putting the phone down.

Once again katherines phone rang.

"What?!" she growled.

_"What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days."_ Damon retorted. _"And Eliza, who seems to have disappeared off the map, meaning I have to call you." _

"Oh, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you." she replied.

_"Whatever keatherine. Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael."_ Damon changed the subject.

"Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested." Katharine explained.

"Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house." Damon said impatiently as he liked around his surroundings.

"Fine." she sighed and looked out throghtt he iron bar gates, seeing another mourner. "I'll give it another shot." she said before putting the phone down on him.

* * *

Jess watched Damon converse with Katherine and Elena and sighed as he put the phone down.

_"Real smooth Damon. It wouldn't hurt for you to tell the truth once in a while." Jess commented before looking down at the floor where klaus had managed to raid._

_"This is bad Damon." she talked to him as he sat by her feet. "He has my ring. and it's powerful. it'd be fine if he didn't know it would help sire his hybrids but now he has it…" she looked up at him to see him ignoring her, not like she expected anything different. _

_"You look at that picture so much it's unhealthy." she chuckled at him as he stared at her sleeping face on his homescreen. _

* * *

"So what now?" Jeremy asked as he knocked Azz's door.

_"Wait. Get him to invite you in and then well talk." Jess ordered just as the door opened._

"Jeremy?" Azz asked with a confused frown. "whatre you doing here?"

"Can we talk? it's about jess." at the mention of jess Azz opened the door wide.

"My moms out, what can I help you with?" he asked eagerly as he motioned for the living room.

"You heard I can kinda see and speak to Anna and Vicky right?" he asked surely and Azz nodded. "Well I can see and hear Jess too." he explained and Azz's posture straightened.

"Ive been looking for a way to bring her back, I cant find anything." Azz sighed and shook his head.

_"Tell him it's not what I want." Jess ordered and Jeremy did as he was asked._

"Then what does she want? I don't understand."

_"Someones here Jer, and I have a feeling that they're my way out. I want to contact Klaus." _

"She wants to contact Klaus." Jeremy said reluctantly.

_"Tell him the gypsies book has an incantation in it that I need to follow." _

"She said that theres an incantation in her old book, she needs you to get it up for her." Azz nodded at Jeremy and he ran upstairs.

"Jess, this is a bad idea." Jeremy shook his head. "And who is this person there with you?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"Don't worry, just please stick with it." she begged and Azz came back downstairs before placing the Alkeav book on the coffee table before them.

"Tell her to tell me when to stop." Azz said and Jeremy nodded. Azz's fingers flicked at the pages before Jeremy yelled stop at Jess' comand.

_"ok, now Jer, get a knife"_

"what? why?"

_"Just please do it." she sighed_ and Jeremy got up out of his seat.

"She needs a knife." he sighed and Azz got up too and handed him a small yet sharp knife.

"ok, Jer I need you to trust me ok? I ned you to make a small cut on your hand and let it fall onto the pages of the book." she said with hope.

"Are you crazy?" he frowned at her.

"Please. I need your help." she begged and he nodded. She and Azz watched closely as he cut his hand with a small hiss.

"Whatre you doing?" Azz said with concern.

"Trusting Jess." he replied with slight sarcasm.

They both watched the blood that dripped onto the book.

"What now?" Azz asked Jeremy who then looked at Jess for an answer.

"Now you get it to the salvatore house, in mine and damons room. I need to finish this alone."

* * *

Once Jeremy had gone from the salvatore house, Jess lay down beside the book and placed her hands on the pages.

The pupils and iris' of her eyes turned completely white and her skin paled immensely to a hideous grey.

_"What have you done to me Klaus? Who is here with me?" she asked as she and Klaus stood alone in darkness._

_Beside him was a lone wolf and the wolf snarled protectively._

_"I've done the necesairry." he replied. "How did you do this?" he asked impatiently. _

_"Im more powerful than you think." she replied with her chin held high._

_"Thanks for the ring by the way love, works wonders." he smirked._

_"Your wolf is protective of you klaus." she aknowlaged as she looked down at the large rabid dog. _

_He looked down to his side where her eyes became transfixed, but he saw nothing. He looked back up at her. _

_"Where am I?" he asked with concerned fear and she looked back at him. _

_"I dont know. But I'm here too. You put me here but I want to know how you plan on getting me out." she replied angrily._

_"I dont plan on getting you out until I know for sure what you truly are to me." he looked around for a while before his eyes landed back on hers._

_"What I am to you?" she asked with horror before she choked on a scoff. "Are you serious. I'm nothing to you but a knot in your rope." she replied with suprise. "Tell me and then get me out." she plead. "Please." _

_"You're my whole existence is what you are!" he roared. "And I don't know what you're doing to me. You don't get that yet and neither do I. But we will find out. For now I'll get my witch to put you back but when we meet again, you're in for one hell of a surprise Speak of this to anyone and you're back here." he replied. She stood with shock and fear as he faded, and so did the darkness the surrounded her. _

Her eyes regained their brilliant blue and her place skin became that of a sigh peach before she sucked in a deep breath. She chocked vigorously before sitting up in her place and putting her hand on her beating heart…


	65. Smells like teen spirit: Part 2

My mind starts racing as I stand up with disbelief. I grin from ear to ear and my heels tap across the hard wood of mine and Damon's bedroom. I'm focused completely on getting strait to tonights bonfire.

As soon as I'm downstairs I grab Damon's car keys and run outside to the beautiful, sky blue car that I've missed taking a spin in on sunday afternoons with my love.

I push my way past the mass of people that stand in the woods clearing, socialising in general. I freeze. There he is. Standing on his own with his handsomely miserable face. I don't have to think twice before I run up to him and jump on him. My arms wrapped around his neck and megs around his waist as I cling to him like theres no tomorrow.

When he realises who I am, his arms sling around me and crush me as beholds me with all he has. His head is buried in my hair and his nose at the nape of my neck.

He pulls away from me and holds my face between his large, warm hands while I'm still wrapped around him.

"Jess?" he asked with disbelief and I'm taken completely by his eyes.

"I remember everything. It's all back. I'm back." I smile as small tears roll down my face and before I can think, his mouth is over mine and my breath is taken away.

"I love you." he breathed against my lips and I was lost, transfixed and falling in love all over again.

"I love you too." I grin and choke with happiness. I'm back.

"What can I do? Anything? Everything? I want this to be the best night of your life." he said sincerely as he gazed into my eyes and held me tight. I laughed.

"You're here. It already is." I smiled before attacking him with my mouth

I giggle as his lips meet my neck and his teeth give a small and playful nibble but I'm immediately dissapoiinted when he pulls away.

"We need to distract Rebekah. I'll explain later but I need your help for now." he said and I nodded at him.

"Ok. Where is she?" we both look around until I spot her failing to roast marshmellows.

My feet fall to the ground as I unwrap myself from him. I hold his hand and drag him over to the tall blonde. She looked up at me with a face of shock and happiness.

"Eliza." she breathed and I take all her attention as she pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Rebeckah." I aknowlage. "I see you're failing to work out how to make smores." she pulls back and frowns.

"You're not Eliza I should've known. You're human, which means you're Jessika Gilbert." she sighed and put her hands on her waist. "Damon's girl." she adds with a quick glance at him.

"So why don't you tell me how you met Eliza? I'm very interested in eliza's past." I say as I sit beside her and Damon watches me closely. She gives me a curious look before sighing and starting her story.

"We met in England. 1494 before Klaus decided to dagger me again." she spoke.

_Flash back:_

_"Rebekah I presume." Rebekah looked up to find where the angelic voice came from. And right there, standing above her was pale blue eyes. Bluer than all the seas of the world and lips as pink as fresh blossom and hair as blonde as the locks of a pure angel. _

_"Who are you? Where is Niklaus." Rebekah spoke harshly. _

_"He's out. Hunting. I'm Eliza." the beautiful girl spoke with a smile. "Klaus has told me a great deal about you. The infamous Rebekah Mikaelson. I have met your brother Elijah, quite the charmer."_

_"I'm afraid I've never heard of you. What is your age?" she asked as she sat up in the large wooden bed. _

_"I'm not so old. I was turned by sage in 1352 at age 18. But you, you have been around much longer. I admire you and your family." she admitted and Rebekah scoffed._

_"If you know whats best for you, you will steer clear of my family. They're nothing but a bunch of mad men. Reckless." Rebekah answered as she stood from the bed. Eliza's eyes followed her carefully as she walked over to a large mirror._

_"But there is something different about you. You're… Strong spirited. And knowing. I like you." Eliza spoke with her strong english accent, bouncing off the walls, hitting rebekah where her life source lay. _

_Her words plunged into her heart and coursed through her blood as she was read like a book by someone who she'd never met before._

_"And what makes you say that?" she asked nonchalantly. _

_"I'm good at reading people. You're passionate aren't you?" Eliza asked knowingly. "You fall in love so easily." _

Present time:

"So you just woke up and she was there?" Jess said with suspicion.

"Yes. Believe it or not. And since that day, shell hold a place in my heart forever. Things were said between us both and I'd never let our memories go." Rebekah shrugged as she took a sip of the red cup in her hand that was filled with alcahol.

* * *

"So tonight was eventful." Jess sighed as they entered the boarding house. Damon's arms were kept tight around her waist as he breathed in her scent. He hummed in agreement. "I love you." she smiled as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too. So much it hurts." he answered back.

"I'll meet you upstairs." she grinned as she turned in his arms, giving him a lasting kiss before running up the stairs.

Soon she got bored of waiting, and so she fell to sleep.


	66. Ghost world

"Damon!" I yelled as I searched the second floor of the boarding house. He wasn't in bed when I fell asleep for a few minutes. Where the hell is he?

"Damon!" I yelled more aggressively. I sighed and made my way downstairs to hear Damon and Stefan talking in shed tones. I rolled my eyes until I saw Damon chained to a chair, a poker had been impaled in his chest.

"Oh my god! Damon," I rushed towards him and pulled the poker from his chest as he gave a low growl. "You did this." I looked at Stefan with disgust and he surged closer.

"I didn't do this." Stefan stated surely before he began inspecting the iron chains work.

"Quit screwin' around!" Damon said annoyed.

"I didn't." he urged. "It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?"

"Yep." both Damon and I said as I stroked his hair and he looked up at me with his soft blue eyes. He pulled off one chain on his wrist before patting his shoulder and leaving. I stood in shock. He's going to leave him like this?"

"Yeah! I'll just untangle myself." he looked up at me with a sigh. "Mind giving me a hand babe?" he asked sweetly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not strong enough to undo…. this." I said as I motioned to the chains. "But I'll try." I added before inspecting the chains for myself. "Hold on, I'll be right back" I spoke before giving him a peck own the lips and running off to the cellar.

Where's that chainsaw?

Just as I got the chainsaw I heard Damon's yells of pain. I suddenly gathered the speed and ran to him to see him burning, his skin red and blotchy, producing boils. I noticed the curtains open and ran to them after abandoning the chainsaw, drawing them to a close I gave a sigh of relief, as did he.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked no-one in particular.

After we got him free and his daylight ring was returned to its rightful place my mind clocked on something.

"Damon." I spoke with worry.

"Yeah?" he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. I stared at his hard abs and he smirked.

"Um, mason." I spoke and he frowned.

"What?!" he asked in aggravation. My mouth dropped open.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean by calling me by the name of your ex Jess?" he asked angered.

"I meant that what happened to you just, the situation you was in, is the exact way we tied up and tortured mason." his stances softened and he became less rigid. "I think Bonnie fucked up her spell." I concluded and he nodded.

"Can we go have sex now?" I asked as I placed a hand on his hard chest.

"Yes mam'." was all he said before I was in his arms, pinned to the wall with no way to escape.

His mouth tackled mine in a frenzy of heat and I moaned into his mouth as he grabbed my legs and hoisted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist in an instant. He pushed against me so I could feel the long, hard length of his erection and when I ruled against him, he let out a primal groan before biting my lip.

Needless to say I felt the case of blood trickle onto my tongue. The pain turned me on further as he removed my hands that were running through his thick hair, and pined them to the wall above my head.

"I think… for… leaving me…." he said between his kisses that he placed on my neck, causing me to whimper in wanton. "I should… give you..." before I knew it I was pinned over the back of the sofa. I gasped at the sharp pain of his hand coming down on my ass. I bit my lips with anticipation. My body was pushed forward as his palm came down on my soft skin once again.

I moaned with pleasure. He turned me and tackled my mouth once again and I grinned against his mouth.

"Are you smirking Mrs Damon Salvatore?" he smirked and my heard plummeted.

I pulled away and he frowned. I held onto my hair fora second.

Did he just call me…? Mrs Salvatore?

"What's wrong?" he asked panting and I looked at him, my breath heavy. I shook my head and smiled lightly.

"Never mind." I stated as I jumped into his arms and he sped us onto the sofa.

I must have been dreaming.

He pushed my shirt up over my breasts and his hands cupped them as his hands reached around my back to unhook my bra. His fingers rolled my nipples between them and I moaned as I pushed my chest up against his hands.

He growled before pushing himself up and gripping my jeans, impatiently unbuttoning them and pulling them down over my legs. As soon as they were down I pulled him to me and held him close. Feeling his muscles move under my delicate hands was such a turn on. I scratched his back and bit his lip impatiently.

"God I missed you." he breathed against my neck and mu eyes closed as his lips tickled my neck. "Don't ever leave me. Not again." he suddenly looked into my eyes and I swallowed with a silent nod.

"I love you too." I reminded and he unbuttoned his own pants.

My entire body relaxed as he smoothed his shaft over my wet pussy. I sighed with happiness and smiled as he slowly buried himself deep inside me with a strangled groan.

"I missed this. I missed you." he spoke softly and smoothed my hair out of my face as he stared into my eyes.

My heart melted as he thrusted into me.

Each thrust became more and more deep and more demanding. More lust filled. The heels of my feet pushed into his ass to pull him closer and deeper. Within minutes I was squirming beneath him as he pushed me closer to my climax. I screamed with ecstasy as I came hard and I grinned as his cock throbbed within me.

He buried his face in my neck as he finished and kissed my shoulder. I held him close to me as we lay completely still. Our breaths were heavy and shallow. It took us atlas two minutes to regain our breaths.

"You know… we should um, start making our way to the… thing." I reminded and he looked up at me with a dazed expression.

"I forgot about that. Do we have to?" he groaned and kissed the hollow of my neck.

"Yes. It's a… founding family thing." I sighed. "Were the founding families, we need to go show our respect." I said with honour and he groaned in response. I sighed as he pulled out of me and my mind surged back to when he called me…

"What's wrong?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing." I spoke with a small smile.

"Something is bothering you." he shook his head and stared into my eyes. "Tell me." he ordered sand I took a deep breath before sighing.

"Nothing!" I stressed and he stood up and pulled his trousers up.

"We should get to the thing." he said dismissively. And cold.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and watched as he left the room.

The ride to find Bonnie was long and silent. Awkward no doubt.

We found her with Caroline, hanging lanterns,

"Greetings, blondie. Witchy." I rolled my eyes at his greeting. "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." he commented to Bonnie as they both came closer to the car.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie frowned in question.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." he explained and Bonnie looked to me and back to Damon.

"What?" Bonnie asked with shock.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline commented.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having Deja vu." he shrugged to the two of them.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline questioned Bonnie.

"They can't." she replied.

"I'm pretty sure they can. obviously." I commented.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." he urged seriously and I rolled my eyes, leaning my head back onto the head least of the car seat.

"So, whatever you screwed up, fix It." he ordered. I sighed as he sped off and I looked over at him.

"You don't have to always be so rude, Damon." I spoke and he looked over at me.

"And you don't have to keep storing secrets away." he replied.

"Damon I'm not keeping any secrets!" I stressed and he nodded.

"Sure you're not." he responded.

"Stop the car. now." I ordered but he continued to drive. "Damon." I growled.

"What?" he spat back.

"Stop being like this!" I said sadly.

"When you stop keeping secrets I will." the car came to a stop. He looked over at me. "Until then, I guess were just going to have to keep beating around the bush." he ended before opening the door and stepping out the car. I followed his movements.

"You called me Mrs Damon Salvatore." I called out to him and he turned to face me.

"What? When?" he asked and I looked around us noticing we had attracted a few people's attention. He followed my gaze before walking away. I ran to catch up to him.

We stopped under a tree, where no-one could listen.

"When I- the we- before we-"I struggled to word my answer the right way. "Before we had sex and I pulled away for a few seconds."

"That's what this is about? Something that slipped past my mouth. Something I wasn't even aware I said? Is it that horrifying to you? That I'd want you to be my wife?" he asked, hurt was all over his face and my brows furrowed in sadness.

"No! Of course not." I spoke softly and moved closer to him. Reaching out I placed my hand on his bicep. "I love you. You know I do and I want nothing more than to have that with you but, it just caught me by surprise is all." I explained.

For the first time since he walked out his house, his icy blue eyes met mine and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for being a dick." he commented and averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." I replied and he smiled with a chuckle before pulling me to him, his arms around my waist as I looked unto him.

"You know, despite being tied up, today is the best day I've had in a long time." he smirked and leaned down so our mouths were closer together.

"Mmm… you don't like being tied up?" I smirked and he grinned.

"I defiantly like timing you up." he winked and I giggled before he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Jess?" I turned to face Bonnie and Caroline. "I need your help." she sighed and I nodded before following them both to Bonnies car.

"What's this about?" I asked them.

"I need to contact the other side. You're stronger than me, I need your help to summon." she explained and I nodded. "Actually," she drew out a knife and a small vile. "I need your blood." she said apologetically and I groaned.

"Why does everyone need blood?" I whined before holding out my hand for her to slice and dice.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it quick." she smiled sweetly and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it." I replied a watched as she used the knife to masterfully slice open my palm.

"So who are you trying to summon?" I asked, looking between Caroline and Bonnie.

"It not so much summoning as it is contacting." Bonnie explained.

"Anyway, it's great to see you back jess. You missed the fall of the senior prank night." she sighed and so did I.

"I can't believe you failed to do prank night!" I exaggerated and she shrugged. "Anyway, I need to get back to Damon before Alaric punches him in the face." I replied and they smiled at me.

"Well talk later." Bonnie smiled and I nodded before leaving.

I son sat beside Alaric and listened to Damon tell Ric why mason Lockwood is out for revenge.

Just as the bartender put our drinks down, our heads turned to the person who swiped up Damon's. My heat stopped.

Mason.

"God, I miss whisky." he said after downing the shot. I did nothing but stare at him in shock as he smashed the glass against Damon's head.

"Ahh! Ow." Damon groaned in pain as he looked back at Ric.

"Told ya." he said smugly.

I looked from Ric to Damon then to Mason. I averted my eyes when he winked at me.

"I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon sighed after replying to a text.

"One of you will pay for this, right?" mason asked happily before he smiled. "Cheers." he said before downing another shot.

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon spoke slowly and mason leaned in,

"Actually, I want an apology." he said simply and I looked at him unexpectedly while Ric laughed.

"Good luck with that." Ric commented.

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion." Damon tested and I leaned over, hitting his arm. He looked at me and I gave a stern look.

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler. Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon commented unnecessarily.

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him." my eyes widened with hope.

"There is no weapon that-"he finally clicked on. "What do you know?" Damon interrogated.

"I know you need to apologize." mason said smugly.

"You got to be kidding me." Damon scoffed.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric urged and I agree with him.

"Damon, fucking apologize." I order.

"Yeah Damon, apologise" mason badgered and I rolled my eyes

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

That the closest he's going to get.

I watched as mason laughed, "That's good enough. Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel." he looked to Alaric. "And come alone." he barked his orders as he stood.

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me." mason warned before leaving.

I'm here, at the night of elimination, alone.

I sighed heavily as I leaned next to the tree and listened to carol's boring speech.

As I moved to walk away I gasped at the sudden grip on my arm.

"Fredrik." I breathed in shock.

"Let everyone know, it's just the beginning." I frowned at his words before I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach.

I doubled over in pain as I looked down to see a knife protruding from my stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled before ripping the knife from my body. I looked back up to see him gone. I grunted in pain as I tried to regain control over my breathing.

I pulled out my phone and called Elena.

"No. no, please pick up." I cried out into the phone. It's ringing out.

"I will not die again." I grunted before I latched onto the tree, pulling myself up onto my feet.

I weakly stumbled over to a bencher by.

I can't call an ambulance, they'll ask how it happened. My head turned to see the crowd of people screaming in the direction of tibias fell. He was pinned to a tree, dead. His guts out and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh, fuck." I breathed as I clutched my stomach and stood up.

"Come on jess, it's just a flesh wound." I pep talked before stumbling to another tree in pain. I clutched my stomach.

"Oh my god! Jess." I looked up to see carol, her face etched with concern. I waved her off.

"It's a flesh wound. Want to drive me to the hospital?" I asked hopefully and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course. My car is just over there." she said quickly before helping me to the car. "What the hell happened?" she asked immediately.

"I'll tell you after, right now, I need help." I sighed and continued to help me to the car.

"It's ok, everything will be ok." she cooed as she striped me in.

We were on the road, on the way to the hospital before,

"Carol look out!" I screamed. It all went blank.


	67. Homecoming

"All right, we'll say that Michael followed Elena in here." Stefan planned as he walked into the parlour, Jessie, Elena and Damon trailing behind.

"He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait." Stefan explained further.

"And you, what, vervained him?" Elena asked with a small scoff.

"No," Damon stepped forward, "we vervained him. The guy's an original. Make it realistic." Damon spoke sense and Stefan nodded.

"Ok. Fine. We vervained him. And in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan stated and jess narrowed her eyes.

"Which he planned to use on Rebecca. But instead…" Jess trailed off.

"We drove it through his heart." Stefan finished smugly.

"And what happens when he asks to see Michael's body?" Elena asked with question.

"Good point." Damon stepped forward, taking jess hand in his own. "You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied." Damon finished and Jess looked at Stefan with worry.

What Damon had said was true. can they trust him?

"Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan shrugged, making his part in the plan clear to all.

"Klaus is smart." Jess sighed unhappily and Elena nodded at her.

"If we tell him that Michael's dead, he'll want proof." Elena explained to them and they all turned to see Michael.

"Then I shall be dead." he stated simply as he placed a roll of fabric and a glass container near a decanter.

Jess hand clutched Damon's as Elena and Stefan moved round the small staircase to face Michael.

"What if he wants to see in person?" Elena challenged but he had his answer,

"Well, it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him." he said with ease and Jess scoffed.

"Cocky isn't he?" Jess whispered up to Damon and he smirked at her. Out the corner of his eyes, he looked over to her with a glint in his icy blues and she smiled.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Stefan continued the conversation.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." once done explaining, Michael took the small glass container and took out the cork that kept it sealed.

"Where is it?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"Not here." with that answer, Damon ruled his eyes and jess elbowed him while she watched the original dip the dagger in the ash. "Knowing its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan questioned and Michael twisted the dagger between his fingers as he stepped closer to Stefan.

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So it falls to you." with that, Michael handed over the dagger to Elena.

"You want me to actually dagger you?" she asked with disbelief.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust." Michael explained and Elena looked back at Jessie.

"Not me," she shook her head before looking over at Jess. "Jess has more of a connection with him," Jess felt Damon's tension. "He wont expect it from her." Elena explained and Damon stepped forward.

"No way. I'm not risking her. No offence Elena, but I'd rather see you die than my girlfriend." he spoke sharply and jess frowned deeply at him as Elena jaw dropped and she blinked a few times.

"I'll do it." Jess sighed.

"No, he's right. you're my baby sister," Elena let out her breath. "I can do it." she nodded and Jess nodded back before leaving the room silently.

Jess told on the patio, over looking the large lands of her vampire boyfriend. It all felt so surreal to her.

As she looked down at Ian in her arms while she stroked his ears she gave a loud sigh.

"He truly loves you, you know." she jumped when she noticed the English accented, tall man beside her.

"I know." she said simply as she kept her eyes on fans, who gave a small meow.

She twisted the blue collar around his black fur and listened to the small bell ring before placing him down and turning to Michael.

"Why are you trying to comfort me?" she asked with a small frown of confusion and curiosity.

"Because, I see in your eyes, you're unbelieving of you're place in this word." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe. All this," she motioned to the house she was not so long ago standing in. "It's not what I expected of my life. Not what I expected to discover in this world."

"I have been impressed with the urgency of doing. Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Being willing is not enough; we must do. You must do the necessary, take charge and live like you know you can. Take advantage of this world."

"I want to. And I want to do it with him, but what if the problems never end? What if it tares us apart?" she spoke quietly.

"You are going to do some really stupid and mean things in the name of love. Don't be so hard on yourself when things don't turn out. You are a good person that loved deeply. Anybody worth having will know that hurting someone is not showing someone who you really are. You're a sensitive person that showed the depth of your love, by the depth of your pain. As did he. Fairytale love will show you only one face. Real love will show you as many faces as it takes to get you to see how much that person really wanted you in their life, he is that person. he is yours and you are his." he finished and began to walk away.

"Michael?" he stopped and looked back at her,his eyes searching hers. he nodded to her once and she returned it.

Just with a small nod, they both shared something more than words, an understanding.

Jess smiled when she felt Damon's cold hand on her shoulders.

"You need to get some coffee in you." she spoke softly.

"And I will do so as soon as I get inside." he rested his head on top of hers and she brought her hands up to rest on his. He took them in his own and spun her around to face him and she giggled.

"What about, the all this is over, you and I take a trip." he suggested. "Anywhere you desire." she grinned up at him and put her arms around his torso before resting her head on his chest.

His arm encircled her tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

"I think you got yourself a deal Mr Salvatore." she spoke into his chest. Her hands trailed down his back before they made their away into the backs of his pockets cheekily.

"So has Michael been daggered?" Jess asked as she looked up at him. He nodded before he rubbed his nose against hers and she smiled.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." he spoke softly and rubbed her arms.

"No, you're not." she shook her head and Damon sighed before averting his eyes and looking at the trees behind her. "But it's OK." she smiled and reached up to stroke his strong jaw. "There's nothing you could say that would stop me from loving you. Ever." she assured.

Damon looked back at her and gave her a pained smile.

"I love you. More than you can ever imagine." he assured and she chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know." she replied before reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Lets go back inside. Get some coffee." he suggested and she nodded, letting him lead her into the kitchen.

"Elena?"

"What's up Jess?" Elena asked through the phone.

"Can you come and help Damon and I soak the weapons in wolfsbane? It's like a torture chamber in my bedroom." Jess sighed as she picked up a wooden stake.

"Sure I'll be right over." Elena answered and jess put the phone down before joining Damon in their on suite.

"Elena is coming over to help." she informed and Damon nodded.

"Fun. Elena." he said sarcastically.

"Well it's an extra pair of hands." Jess said smugly before dragging the stake gently along his arm with a smirk.

"God I love how kinky you are." he breathed and grabbed her wrist making her gasp.

He gently rubbed his thumb over her wrist as he pulled her closer and she steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest.

"I know you do." she winked and he let her go hesitantly. She smiled to herself and dipped the stake in the wolfsbane.

She giggled when she felt Damon's hands on her waist and his lips on her neck.

As the bedroom door knocked Damon groaned and moved from Jess.

"This is your fault." he pointed at Jess and she sighed.

"So it is."

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena spoke as she grabbed a glass bottle and took off the lids.

"Oh, really? Because those original vampires are usually so reliable." Damon said sarcastically as the clanking of glass filled the air.

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother." whit that, she made her way over to where Jess and Damon stood, mixing wolfsbane into the water of couple's sink in their bathroom.

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother." Damon commented.

"The wolfsbane is ready." Jess informed.

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people who can make it go wrong." Elena voiced her concern as she handed Jess the glass jars.

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon notified.

"Really?" Elena asked with hope and jess laughed.

"When isn't he?" she asked and Damon leaned over and issued her cheek.

Elena cleared her throat, "What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, if I told you, then it won't be a secret." he replied before cocking his head to the side and Elena frowned.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan spoke as he stood at the entrance of the bathroom.

"You have your own ties." Damon answered without moving his eyes from the task at hand.

"I'm 162 years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance." Stefan commented. "I need better ties." he reasoned.

"I'm 173 and going to a homecoming dance." Damon grumbled and Jess gave him a warning look.

"You could not go." Elena threw about her most desired idea.

"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic. My luck you'll go ahead and get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen." with that said, Stefan left to raid Damon's ties.

"Ah!" Damon quickly batted Elena hands from a full grenade of wolfsbane.

"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me." she wined.

"Elena, if this thing blows up in our face just remember only one of us heals quickly. And I'm more than fond of girlfriends face as it is and I wont have you wrecking it." Damon stressed and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Ugh," Jess looked up to see Stefan behind them with a array of ties in his hands. "Please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades."

"Never you mind, brother." Damon twisted the top back on a small glass bottle before speaking again, "The less you know, the better." Damon handed Jess the glass and she took it, wiping it dry with a towel.

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan added before moving out the room.

"You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart." Elena explained and jess handed Damon another top.

"You do have reason to worry. But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way.

So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up." Stefan spoke his reasons before pointing at Elena.

"I'll see you at homecoming. I can't wait." Elena looked a this back as he walked away and she reminisced about the good old days of love.

"Your turn." Jess looked at Elena and Elena took a deep breath and nodded, taking he dagger into her hands.

"You think it'll work?" Jess asked Damon once Elena left and Damon looked at her beautiful face that was shrouded in worry.

He leaned over and caressed her cheek. He watched as she relaxed under his touch.

"Everything is going to be ok." he assured and she nodded. "Go get dressed. it laid out on the bed." he informed her and kissed her sweetly before she moved the get ready.

He dress was just above knee length and only had one very thin strap holding it up. Her jewellery was a dusty pink lined in gold and her hair trailed down her back in long curls.

Damon looked at her with lust as she stood before him expectedly.

"Well…" he smiled happily and shook his head.

"Speechless." he commented.

"Good. Now go get ready, unless you want Caroline to kill me." she sighed and Damon sauntered over to her, taking her by the hips and kissing her neck.

"Damon…" she moaned. "Not now." she sighed and moved away before walking over to the wardrobe and handing him his slacks, a shirt and blazer.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he asked defeated and she smirked.

"Well, get ready. you know I like you in a tux. I just might not be able to keep my hands off you at the homecoming." she winked and he pulled his shirt hover his head.

Jess took a seat on the bed and admired him as he dressed. Once he was done he walked between he legs and handed her his tie, which she took happily.

She stood up on the bed so she was able to reach his neck without breaking her own. His hands rested on her hips as she pulled the tie around his neck. She tugged on it, pulling him closer and he looked up at her s she smirked.

"I don't think you want to be teasing me Miss Gilbert." he growled and she sighed.

"But it's so much fun." she reminded and he hummed in reply.

She tied it easily and he held her hands to stabilise her as she got off the bed.

"I'm gonna grab my shoes and I will get going." she said before rising him lightly and moving away. "I'll meet you there." she called out behind her.

As Jess walked about the homecoming she sighed as she checked her phone, waiting for Damon to text that he's on his way. But instead, she was awarded with he presence of klaus.

"Hello love." he spoke and Jess sighed.

"What do you want klaus?"

"Just to get a drink." he held out his hand and she scoffed before trying to walk away. "Oh, come on. Lets let by gones be by gones." he offered and Jess sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine." she replied cockily. "Try your best." she smiled harshly and took his hand.

He lead her to where there was an army of alcohol.

"What can I get you?" he asked kindly.

"An answer." she responded and he turned to her with curiosity.

"To…"

"To why I can't remember a thing of last night." she responded.

"I have no idea what you mean." he spoke innocently and Jess scoffed. Jess jumped when her phone beeped and her eyes shot to the front screen.

-Going after tyler, be safe- Damon

"The boyfriend is it?" klaus asked and she looked up at him to see he was simply sipping on a beer.

"Good bye klaus." she spoke before leaving him.

Her legs took her into the late Lockwood mansion and she ran into Bonnie.

"Plan time." Jess grabbed Bonnie's arm and ran with her to the office of old mayor Lockwood.

Bonnie held out her hands as she worked her magic, putting pressure on both Damon and tyler as the fought.

As each one of them groaned in pain, they fell to the floor in agony. Jess surged towards Damon and checked him over as Bonnie released them of the excruciating pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled out at Bonnie. "You're not supposed to witchy migraine me." he argued.

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler." Jess replied and bovine stood straight.

"He tried to bite me." he growled and Jess watched as he picked up the white oak stake.

"What is that?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nothing." Damon responded like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He stuck the stake in his inner pocket of his jacket.

"Oh my God. Is that the-" Damon and Jess quickly hushed Bonnie.

"Why do you have it?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Because I'm the only one who could get inside the house." Damon spat back as he moved close to her.

Jess watched as Michael impaled Katherine in the back.

Damon sped out at his que and stabbed klaus in his back, flipping him over onto the floor of the hall way. Before she knew it, Stefan was holding down Damon and jess yelled at Stefan as she ran out from behind the wall.

She watched as klaus grabbed the white oak stake and she ran towards him but before she could do anything, klaus had threw himself at Michael and he was on the ground, deteriorating, turning grey as the veins snaked along his body and the stake set on fire, leading to his death.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon argued as he stood up from under Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom." klaus answered. jess and Damon watched Stefan and klaus interact. "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

Damon grabbed Jess and sped her tot he boarding house with him.

"How did this happen?!" Elena yelled as she paced about the parlour.

"We thought of everything, Elena!" Damon yelled back. "Klaus having hybrids. Michael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared." Jess flinched at Damon's loud and harsh tone. she watched him knock back his bourbon.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything. That's what we were counting on." while Elena spoke, Damon poured himself more liquor.

"We blew it." he whispered to himself.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena questioned.

"She ran for the hills, like usual." Damon circled round to Elena. "The minute things got bad. Who blames her? Klaus would have crushed her. I had him, I had Klaus. This could've all be over!" Damon yelled and threw the bottle into the burning fire.

the glass shattered and Jess shield herself from the heat before pulling on Damon's arm.

"Hey," Damon pulled his arm free and she simply pulled him to look at her. "Damon, hey Hey, listen to me," she cupped his face and he saw her blue eyes glittering as tears formed. "We'll survive this. We always survive. Together. Trust me." she spoke softly and Damon nodded before looking over at Elena who stood quietly.

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" he reminded and Elena took in a deep breath.

"Then we'll let him go. We'll have to let him go." she replied as she looked at both Jess and Damon watching her.

Damon took his phone out of his pocket as it rang.

"Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Eliza." he spoke down the phone.

"…It's not very comforting at the moment. You going back into hiding?… Take care of yourself, Eliza."

With that, the call was disconnected.

"Elena," Jess said quietly. "can you leave please?" Jess looked at Elena hopefully and Elena nodded before leaving.

Jess took Damon's hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"Lets get some sleep." she ordered and Damon nodded as he watched her. She lead him into their bedroom where they stripped before climbing into bed.

Damon held her close and he rested his head on her chest above her heart.

"I love listening to your heart." he whispered quietly and Jess hummed in question. "Nothing." he spoke for her to hear and kissed her lips sweetly.

He pulled her on top of him and she latched her self onto him as he held her tightly.

"I love you." he spoke and se looked spat him.

"I love you too."


	68. The new deal

Elena and I ran in our workout clothes and I saw her taking deep breaths.

"Wanna stop?" I asked as the breeze hit my face.

"In a second, were almost there." she replied and we continued for a couple more blocks. My lungs burned and I sighed as we stopped. Elena looked at her stopwatch,

"New record!" she grinned and squealed as we high five'd.

"Yes!' I grinned, we paused as we heard foot steps from behind us. We looked back to see a man running our way and I looked at Elena for directions.

"Just run back. Now." she ordered and I nodded before we began running again.

I got paranoid as he continued to run behind us. Elena looked back every so often as it wasn't long before we were running knowing we were defiantly being followed. We stopped beside a tree and looked back, noticing he wasn't there.

I looked to Elena, "Are we just being paranoid?" I asked breathlessly and she shrugged. As we turned we gasped, my heart pounded.

"Excuse me. I should have been watching where I was going." he said to us and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it." Elena responded and I nodded.

"You have a nice day." he said kindly before running off and I held a hand to my heart.

'Lets just get back." I ordered and we made our way back.

Soon we split, Elena went home and I went to the boarding house. Before we left each other we arranged to meet up later at the grill.

After I got dressed I got a text form Damon saying he was at the grill. I sighed. The whole Stefan and Klaus situation has us all on edge and we all have our ways of dealing, Damon's is drinking. I hate it.

"Come on, Ric. I can't drink all this by myself. I mean, I can, but then. Jessie and i will be doing it in a public restroom somewhere." he smirked and I rolled my eyes as I walked to stand infant of him. I crossed my arms.

"Hi babe. how much of that did you hear?" he asked innocently.

"Enough." I replied.

"I can't believe you're making me drink alone." Damon whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm busy." replied Ric with a stern tone.

"Not everyone has a everlasting kidney Damon." I commented.

"It's the eve of Klausageddon." he said scarcely and I sighed.

"You're doing homework?" I asked Ric and he looked at me for a second.

"I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an hour late for his shift." I sighed hearing the news.

"Kids today. Where are their values?" Damon responded mindlessly.

"Don't forget, that kid is your girlfriends twin." I warned Damon and he cringed slightly before giving a lazy nod.

Ric slammed down Jeremy's paper, clearly marked 'F' for failure.

"That's his midterm paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it." he explained and I rubbed my head.

"Ooh. Somebody's getting grounded." I glared at Damon as he said this.

"You're not helping." I growled.

"Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy As in Jeremy Gilbert?" the blonde behind the bar asked and Ric nodded,

"Yeah."

"He was fired last week." she said simply before scampering off.

"Oops." I chose to ignore Damon's input.

"I'm officially pissed." I sighed and i felt Damon's large hands go to my shoulders in a gentle rub.

"He's just being a little punk. the sooner I get my hands on him the better." Damon said smoothly and I bowed my head down.

My boyfriend ladies and gentlemen.

I turn in his large hands and take them in mine.

"It's fine. When he realises how he fucked up, he'll come running" I assured.

"Lets go have a game of darts, looks like fatty's game is over." I groaned and followed him

"You know I'll loose, you have vampy aim and I don't anymore." I moaned and he kissed me.

"I'll let you win." he whispered before putting his finger to his lips and shushing.

"You're scary when you're mad." Damon said to Elena as he aimed his dart, and bullseye. What a surprise.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just I'm worried." she replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why? he lost his job at the grill, I think he'll survive, Elena." Damon replied.

"He's spiralling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody. He's not really talking to anyone." Elena responded sadly and I made my shot. A shit shot I might add.

"Just a typical teenager."

"Who's seeing ghosts and who's lost everyone that he cares about." Elena reasoned and i cringed. we have a pretty shitty life.

"Not everyone. He still has Jess." with Damon's answer, Elena left and Damon got out darts from the board, handing me mine I decided to make a much needed conversation.

"You ok?" I asked as I gripped his upper arm.

"What makes you think I'm not ok?" he smirked down at me with question.

"Well, you're a day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look. And I can always tell." I informed simply and he stepped closer to me, grabbing my hip as he did so.

"Oh. What is my most attractive look?" he asked as he brought his face closer to mine.

"When you're naked in bed" I teased as I licked my lips. "Also, when you're happy. Your eyes light up when you're happy. But this, this look is my least favourite." I added sternly and he leaned down to my level.

"Noted. I'll see if I can make any improvements." he answered and in one swift move, I was in his arms and his tongue was on mine. I allowed his tongue to caress mine and I hummed in delightful satisfaction.

"Don't mind me." our kiss soon stopped as we heard the dreaded accent.

"You going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon said as he held onto my hand tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub. To grab a drink with a mate. Get a round, then, would you, Tony?" I looked at the guy who Klaus was addressing and I sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed.

The guy left and Klaus gave me a sly smile.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon commented and pulled me to is side, his arm going around my waist protectively."

"My sister seems to be missing." Klaus informed and he stepped closer to us. "Need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell phsyco? Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon growled out.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here." as he said this, Klaus took the darts from Damon's hands and rounded us.

"I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." he promised, addressing me in particular but it meant nothing to me.

"What more could you possibly want? I know I cant trust your word," I spoke sternly

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." he spat back as he came close to my face. Damon pushed me behind him and gripped my hand.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon answered for me.

"Well, you see, that is a shame." Klaus turned and threw his dart. I jumped as it thudded loudly against the board.

"Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." he growled fiercely and I clenched Damon's hand for reassurance.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." I replied and he looked at me smugly as he made his way to me but Damon stood in his way,

He chuckled lightly. "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." he said to me and I looked deep into his blue eyes, so much that he turned away, almost scared. He doesn't like being confronted, challenged.

I smirked and tugged on Damon's hand.

"Lets go get a drink back home." I told him and he lead me from the bar, I looked back at Klaus, he was watching me carefully.

"What was that about?" he asked as we got into the car.

"I think I got his personal weakness." I informed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "He knows I'm powerful, I get to him." I explained.

Damon looked at me confused for a second but didn't talk anymore about it.

"Hey, drop me off at Elena's?" I asked and he nodded.

We had our kiss goodbye and I squeezed his leg before leaving the light blue car.

Soon I was drinking bourbon in the safety of my own home. That was until I felt a presence behind me, I slowly turned and stood expectedly.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" he asked expectantly.

"I'd say we're overdue." I replied to the brisk bastard.

"Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus commented.

"You know me Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus defended the steps and came into line with me.

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." I responded smugly.

"Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're going to do." I finished my drink and turned to get another. I handed one to Klaus,

"Cheers, mate." he thanked and I replied with a simple "Down the hatch" before I deposed of the liquor in my glass.

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I." I scoffed at Klaus' remark.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can Bond over our mutual loathing of my brother." I answered and I followed Klaus with my gaze. "Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" I questioned knowingly and yet so was slightly curious.

"My family. The originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Klaus answered with a growl as he finished off his drink.

"Of course he did." I sighed in response.

"Ah, such a buzz kill, my baby bro." I stood in the light that poured through the curtains and it strangely made my mind wonder to jess daylight ring, she were it still everyday.

I soon moved to stand beside Klaus. "Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you."

"You know, both your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you. There'd be no point in killing you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Oh, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence."

"Don't worry, this isn't about Jessika." relief flooded me but then the tension built up again. if not her then who?

"Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" Klaus produced a phone and dialled a number, who was on the other end of the line I don't know.

"There he is. So, that thing I told you to do. Why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" Klaus smirked and I heard the voice of Jeremy on the other end.

I sped straight to where I knew Jess, Elena and Jeremy were, my heart pounding. If Jeremy dies it'll break Jess. And it isn't something I can fix.

On the way there I got a call from Jess, she was crying lightly as she explained the whole event of today.

"How is he?" I asked as I walked straight into the Gilbert home. I held Jess in my arms as she burried her head in my chest.

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait." Elena explained as I comforted Jess, stroking her soft blonde hair and kissing her head.

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain" I asked with frustration and he looked down at his wrist before looking back up to me.

"I don't know." he replied with confusion.

"It was Tyler. It had to have been." Elena explained and my anger brewed.

"That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain." Jess looked over to Jeremy and it killed me to see her eyes red and puffy, I dried her cheeks with my thumb.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members." I informed everyone and jess looked at me with a frown.

"Coffins?" Elena asked and I nodded.

"Yep. So all we have to do is find 4 coffins, and voila, no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die." I looked around at them and moved a little to my left, pulling Jess with me.

"Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead originals. So this evil hybrid doesn't kill me. And everyone else we know?" Jeremy was now standing and up in my face.

"You got a better idea?" I asked him confidently.

"Yeah, Let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go." he urged and Jess' hand left mine as she stood up to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, calm down." she warned and he looked at her.

"No, I'm not going to calm down, Jess. This happens every time no matter what we do. Everyone gets on my case about school and work. Who cares. None of us are going to make it out of this town alive. Especially when my sister is dating a vampire!" he yelled and Jess pushed him back.

"Screw you!" she yelled and I grabbed her arm but she pulled her way free.

"You know, this isn't just about you! you think I want this? You think I want my boyfriend to be a vampire, and for me to have crazy ass powers that no longer exist but to feel it, to have a hybrid after me? What happened to us?" She asked and I saw tears well in her eyes.

Before more could be said, Jeremy grabbed his jacket and left upstairs, Jess was on her way out the door, slamming behind her.

Her comment about me being a vampire hit me hard. Real hard.

"He said he wants his family back." I turned to Elena as she spoke.

"No. No, I know what you're thinking. The answer's no." I growled back at her.

"If we give him Rebekah-"

I cut off her sentence, "Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan, fire. Not an option." I yelled at her.

"Klaus's coffins. How many did you say there were?" she asked and I knew where she was going with this.

"4, why?" I asked and she ran out the door. I sighed and kicked over a small ottoman.

I walked through the woods calmly as I took in the scent of damp leaves from the rain of last night and the soil beneath my feet.

I had a joint waiting to be sparked up as it sat patiently in my pocket.

Soon I was looking at the trickling water as it fell from the tall mountain of mystic falls.

"Happy place." I remind myself as I sit in a small clearing.

I look back on these past few months. I've died 3 or 4 times. I think. I've gone from human to wound transferee to gypsie to vampire, back to human and I'm here.

I don't know where here is. Where is here? Please tell me because I have no idea what on earth is happening in my own life.

All of this drama is nauseating. I have gone through the unnecessary and the inevitable as well as the torment of a supernatural life.

Sometimes I think would it just be best to leave? To go to California or the Carrabin? to leave all of this behind me? But then I remember that it'll always find a way of coming back to me. I think of the time ahead. The life that I'm in for.

Damon. My Damon. My vampire Damon. My vampire. My love. My man.

I call him so many things that begin with my. He is mine. But I'm scared I'll loose him. He might never age but that doesn't stop the next vampire hunter from impaling him with a stake. And that scares me. Scares me to death. He is all I know.

Elena. My dear sister Elena. In truth she isn't my sister. But for the past 18 years it's all she has ever been to me. I'm not blind. I see she's falling for Damon. He's not interested but my heart hurts of the thought of him wanting her. Yet she's my sister and we've been through all of this together. She's my rock. If worst came to worst, it'd be Damon, it'll always be Damon.

Jeremy. My dear twin, he's helpless. My stoner buddy, my best friend, my pain in the ass. He's always been with me. Attached at the hip. Forever my brother, soul mate. He's my go to person. The first I will share all my secrets to. I only hope he turns himself around.

I miss mom and dad.

Isat with my knees against my chest as my tears welled up in my eyes.

I feel so alone and I have no idea why. I take another drag of my blunt before I notice that I miss my old self. The me that was strong and fearless. The me that refused to get hurt and refused to cry. Damon had softened me. For the best or worst, I don't know.

I'm being stupid and I need to stop. This is ridiculous.

I stand to my feet determined before I start walking prosperously to my car. I don't know if it's against the law to be high and drive but I don't care. I've already broken the rule of getting high so fuck it.

I pull up outside the boarding house and throw my keys on the table as I walk through the door.

It wasn't until my phone rang as it lay patiently on the bed that I remembered I didn't take it with me. I sigh and pick it up. 46 missed calls from Damon. Yikes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled down the phone.

"Getting high." I reply carelessly.

"Jess I need you!" He yelled down the phone and I cringed. "I need you sober, not high. I need you to get your ass down to the god damn witchy haunted house now." I scoffed as he barked his orders and hung up.

Damon's POV:

"She's coming?" Stefan asked and I felt regret and guilt.

"Kill me if she doesn't." I sighed as I looked at the coffins before me.

"What do you want Damon." I sighed as I heard Jess' angelic voice ring from outside.

I sped outside and grabbed her, making her squeal.

"I have news." I smirked before I sped her down to the coffins.

"Holy shit." she breathed before she moved over to the coffins, her delicate fingers trailing against the hard, smooth wood.

"Yup." I commented.

"But,"

"Klaus cant see them." Stefan interjected before she could finish her question.

"Cleaver." she spoke. I watched her move over tot he large coffin at the back, the one that seemed to be most important of them all. I sped to her as she fell tot he ground, clutching her head. I pried her hands away from her head to see that her ears bleeding.

"I'm getting her out of here." I growl in anger before I speed her from the house. I watch as she falls into me with exhaustion. Her eyes rolling back.

"Jess." I call her name and luckily she respond with a groan. I bit into my wrist almost instantly before pressing my wrist to her mouth. I watch her drink hungrily.

"What the hell was that?" I ask with anger and she sighed.

"They're warning me." she breathed.

"About what?" I ask in confusion.

"I'm not to go near the coffin. It wants me. The big one. Damon something important is in there." she said and I hated the fear that I saw within those beautiful blues. "Something big and I don't like it. It hurts." the hot tears streamed down her face and I wiped them away before I pulled her into my chest.

I hate the way she clung to my shirt. It hurts to see her hurt.

"I'm here baby. It's ok. It's ok. I love you." I try and soothe her in the only way i know how. "what do you need? anything?" I ask he desperately.

I hold her tight. I kiss her perfect lips and hold her close. Then the sound of her heart beat give me an idea. I take her hand in mine and place it over her chest.

"Feel." I whisper and I hear her let out a smooth breath. "I love you. It's ok." I kiss her cheek and I feel her mouth curl up into a smile.

I sighed when my phone rang. It's Elena. Great.

Iroll my eyes before picking up.

"Alaric's in the hospital, he woke up but he didn't heal. Damon, Jeremy beheaded a vampire on our door step." she rambled on.

"I'll come and move it. Stay in the house." I order finally and Jess pulled back.

"Elena?" she asked knowingly and I sighed. "Is everything ok?"

"Jeremy chopped off one of Klaus' vampire friends' head. I gotta go get rid of it." I informed and she nodded.

"Did you get rid of him?" Elena asked as I walked back though the door. I had dropped Jess back home.

"Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid's now at the bottom of Steven's quarry." I informed as she refused to look at me. She was cleaning the blood off the town in the sink.

"What about Alaric?"

"Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?" I asked for Jessie.

"I think I got most of the blood off the porch." she replied.

"Elena. Look at me." she took a deep breath and sighed before looking over at me. "It's going to be ok." I assured.

"I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah." why the hell?

"What? No, no. No. You did not do that. She's going to come here and try and kill you." I stressed. If Elena die Jessie will break in two.

"No, she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me."

"And suddenly, you trust him?" I asked with disbelief.

"No, I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just going to give up the coffins?" she asked with a scoff.

"My brother's Sort of running his own show right now." I replied.

"Yeah. My brother just chopped off someone's head. It's not right. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this." she shook her head with sadness. She moved back over to the sink.

"Elena-"

"There has to be another way. I have to fix it." she said with determination.

"We will." I tried to reassure her but she didn't listen. "Hey." I shut off the tap. "We will. Ok?" she nodded and what she did next took me by surprise. Jess need to be here.

"I cant put her through that Elena!" I yelled and she sighed.

"It's the only way. For Jess and Jeremy."

As soon as Jess was here after hearing what Elena wanted to do, she was grief stricken.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked and I held Jess' hand.

"What did I do now?" he sighed as he took a seat on his bed.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about how we should pack up and go."

"Do you want this?" I asked Jess and she shook her head.

"I will never want this." she cried out. I held her tight.

"But you know it's the only way to do this." I spoke and she sniffled before nodding.

"what's going on?" he asked Elena as he looked over to Jess. Jess moved past us into Jeremy's room and sat beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked and Jess sighed as I walked into the room. She wiped her eyes and I looked to Jeremy.

"Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks." I sat on the other side of him. He held Jess in his arms as she hugged him.

"Here's the thing, Jeremy. You're going to go out of town for a little while. A long while. You're going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You're going to be in a new school and meet new girls, Living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You can do whatever you want." I compelled and Jess choked a sob.

"Tell him he's going to leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric said and I sighed before looking to Jess for confirmation. She nodded.

"You're going to leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it. You're going to have a better life, Jeremy." I finished and I held Jess' hand as I stood up.

She looked up at me for a second before letting my hand go. I followed Elena outside.

"You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason." I informed with a sigh.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even." i said angrily.

"Damon, if he did it to protect you, then Why would he even do that? I mean-Oh, what does it even mean?" she breathed.

"What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty any more." I spoke angry at myself.

"What are you talking about, guilty for what?"

"For wanting what I wanting to leave. leave everyone and everything. Take Jessie away from it all and pretend she's my only family." I spoke softly and Elena looked down at her feet.

Jessie's POV:

I stood behind the front door as I listened to Damon's guilty conscious.

"Damon No, I know. Believe me, I get it. And I feel guilty too." Elena spoke and I frowned.

"What're you guilty for?" he asked with a slight bored expression.

"For wanting this." I looked around the door to see her launch herself at Damon. I choked on a strangled sob, quieter than I've ever had to be. His eyes went wide and he pushed her away.

"What're you thinking Elena? I don't know what you're feeling right now, but I wont ever want you. I wont ever not want your sister." he said with disbelief before storming inside the house.

He paused and turned around. He looked me dead in the eye.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked and gulped.

"All of it." I replied.

"Jess-" I put my hand up to stop Elena from talking.

"Save it." I told her as I continued looking at Damon. "You're taking my twin from me, now you think you can take Damon? You heard him Elena," I looked over at her. "He wont ever want you." I growled before I found something in me that I thought was long gone. I found my power.

I pushed my and to the side and was shocked when Elena was suddenly on the floor whimpering as her head bled crimson. I stormed out the door. It went long before Damon's hand grasped my arm and turned me to him.

"What the hell as that?" he asked in confusion.

"It was me pissed off Damon." I responded and made a move to back away, but his strong hand still held me tight.

"I love you." he said sincerely and sighed before getting him hold me in his strong embrace.

"I want to go home. it's been a long day and my brother is leaving the state, my sister kissed my boyfriend and I-" I broke down is what i did.

The events of tonight caused me to build up feelings I couldn't hold back. I sobbed hard into Damon's t-shirt and I didn't stop for what felt like hours. He held me close, shushed me, told me he loved me and everything was going to be ok but nothing was ok. Nothing ever was.


	69. Our town

When we got home last night I was nocked out cold. I clinged do Damon like my life depended on it and he held me as tight as he knew I could take.

A few times I thought my ribs were going to crack but it was bearable. He was a bear hugger, even if I got too hot he wouldn't leave me alone, meaning if I wanted to cuddle or not, he'd wrap himself around me like he was a blanket. Meaning that no matter what he craned his leg over mine, wrapped is arm over me and cuddled me until I couldn't breath no more. He's my teddy bare.

He may be a complete dick sometimes but he had a soft part that, if touched a certain way, would have his heart broken for the rest of his eternal life.

When I needed love, he knew it. When I needed to be left alone, he knew it. Granted he wouldn't, but he knew.

That night I dreamt that he turned me, we were happy. But then it started to change, it wasn't me in his arms, it was Elena. I woke up in state of inevitable paranoia and Damon woke up, holding me, calming me down. Kissing me.

* * *

**_The previous night..._**

_"I'm here. I'm here." he cooed to me as I clung to him with fear of losing the only man I know I can ever love._

_When I continued to cry softly he pulled back, lay me onto my back and hovered over me. His sharp blue eyes pouring into mine and I closed my eyes as his mouth came down onto mine._

_It wasn't long until we were in a heated kiss of passion. We kissed each other for our own comfort. I may have been the one needing love. But if I know Damon, and I do, he will forever need to be wrapped in a blanket of love. And I'm more than prepared to give him that._

_I pulled on his hair as he kissed my neck down to the mound of my naked breasts, making me moan and tangle my fingers in his hair as he continued his assault. My back arched as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting and nibbling, causing a pain that was followed closely by pleasure._

_His tongue licked between my breasts and I moaned as his tongue fell to my navel, where he circled it lightly. When he got to my pubic bone I pulled him up to meet my mouth where I pushed him on the bed and swung my leg to the other side of his hips so I was straddling him._

_Thank god we sleep naked._

_As I lifted myself he positioned himself at my entrance and I slowly descended on his thick cock with a groan. His fingers squeezed my hips as I began to move. His eyes closing as he began lifting his hips in rhythm with my own. He pulled me down so or faces were in a close proximity. His lips met mine and I moaned loudly as he grunted._

_He flipped us over and he pushed my legs back against my chest as he pounded into me, hard and long, his lips on line the entire time, our tongues entwining and teeth clashing. I came hard, I saw stars as I tightened around Damon and he groaned loudly, my back arching and I grinned in ecstasy as he came inside me, hot and thick._

_He leaned down and kissed me hard._

_"I love you." I whispered and he smiled at me, flashing those pearls as he stroked away the hair that stuck to my head and kissed me again, but this time it was soft and sweet._

_"I love you more than you could ever imagine." he replied and rolled us over so I could rest on his chest, his heart beating long and hard as I fell to sleep. my hands on his strong chest and his fingers drawing small circles on my lower back._

* * *

That morning we both woke up with a smile on our faces. Last night with Elena never happened and I refused to let her get to me, Jeremy however, that broke my heart still.

We had another round of amazing sex before jumping in the shower together.

Before getting out of the shower I kissed him gently and wrapped a towel around myself, handing Damon one as he stepped out after me. He took it before pulling me in by my waist and kissing me hard. I giggled as he walked away whistling happily.

"Morning." he sung as he walked past Stefan who stood in the doorway. I smiled at him slightly as I followed Damon.

"You're late. We're supposed to meet Bonnie at the old witch house in 10 minutes." Stefan stress and Damon turned to him,

"Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out." Damon commented smugly.

"Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't going to spontaneously self-destruct." Stefan spoke impatiently.

"Why are you all chipper?" he asked Damon and Damon pulled me close.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he grinned. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Be with you in a minute." Damon added and I walked infant of him to go get dressed.

"So, you cant come with me today." Damon commented as I put on a light pink skirt with a cute bow on the front of the waist.

"I guess not." I sighed as I grabbed a black and white stripy long sleeved shirt. "witches don't like me no more. Protection." I scoffed before kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go meet Azz before school." I informed before bounding off downstairs.

* * *

As soon as Azz opened the door he tried closing it on my face but I pushed it back open.

"Look, I know I havent been around and that we havent spoken-"

"Im mad at you. You havent even tried texting me or calling. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you lately and I don't even want to know anymore Jess." He pushed his way past me and I turned to watch him walking away from me.

I quickly ran to his side. "I'm really sorry. Reallly, I am." I spoke as he walked ahead.

"I know, but... I think its best if we don't talk anymore. I know what youre capable of now Jess, I don't want to be involved with that." I frowned at his words and decided to stop chasing someone who doesn't want to be chased.

Im not capeable of anyhting.

"If I were you, I'd destroy that gypsie book of yours. It does more harm than good." He looked at me sorrowfully before getting into his car and I sighed.

I don't understand what could be so terrible to ruin my friendship that is in a book. A dumb, old, stupid book.

I pulled my phoone out and called Azz, he answered with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" He spoke coldly.

"If you want me to destroy the book, fine I'll destroy it. Im just sorry ok? I don't know whats in that book that can be so terrible and that can wreck a life time of friendship."

"Its not just the book Jess, its you, its everything in your blood. Don't you get it? The gypsies were so strong that they wiped out almost the entire race of witches and more. Youre a danger to me. Even if you don't want to be." He explained and a small tear fell down my face.

"What can I do?" I whispered in question.

"I don't have your answers Jess, not anymore." With that, he hung up the phone and left me bewildered.

As I got in the car I wiped my eyes and leaned back.

"You cant destroy that book!" I jumped and looked behind me to see Eliza. "your powers and that book are one of the most powerful things on this earth. Don't even think about giving them up." She growled with warning.

"If this is some kind of 'you shall die' shit then save it, I'm sick of being in a world of supernatural, of something that shouldn't exist. I shouldn't exist!"

"Maybe not, but she wants you, and she will get you." She said smugly yet scarecly.

"Who is she?!" I yelled impatiently.

"Just be careful, it'll come in handy when you least expect it." Before more could be said, she was gone.

* * *

I decided to blow off school. I left Caroline a small necklace. I saw her looking at in a shop window a few years back. I also left her a note telling her to enjoy the gift of eternal life.

My day consisted of lying in bed with Ian in my lap, sleeping and purring, as I watched Netflix. Damon had gone out to the grill and by the time he got back I was sitting in the bathtub.

I surrounded myself in jasmine scented bubbles. My hair was threw up into a bun to keep it out of my way as I soaked.

"Whats with you today?" Damon asked as he came striding into the bathroom. He got on his knees beside the bathtub and rested his chin on the side. I smiled down at him and caressed his strong jaw.

"Do you think im different to when we first met?" I asked and he nodded.

"For the better." He replied and he took myhand in his.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, youre getting hotter everyday." I rolled my eyes playfuly at him and he smiled. "youre wiser. You let everyone see how you actualy feel. I know you don't think it, but its an important thing. I used to have to struggle so much to read you. Just when it was getting impossible, you started to ease up, and you became less tense, warmer." He explained simply and I smiled at him.

"We have a council meeting." he informed me, changing the subject and i groaned, putting my head onto the side of the tub.

"Nooo, not again." I sighed and he nodded.

"You and me both." he commented and rested his head on mine. "Some stupid fundraiser this time." He aded and I moved my head and loked into his light blue eyes.

"Go lay me something out?" I asked hopefully and he smirked.

"Underwear too?" He asked hopefully and I chuckled with a nod and he kissed me before moving out into our bedroom to go find me some clothes.

Soon I was in a dress that was picked out especialy by damon. (outfit link on my profile!)

When we got outside the town hall, I went ahead inside while damon and alaric caught up with eachother. It wasn't long before damon and alaric found me, resting my eyes on the small model of the wickery bridge.

"This is where our parents died." Damon slipped his hand into mine and I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, well I think something is up with Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?" I looked down at my feet.

"Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with an "an"."

"Know anything about the cut on her head?" Alaric asked and I shook my hed.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Damon informed.

"write a check and then we're out?" I asked hopefully and he nodded before kissing my head.

To my surprise, Dr. Meredith Fell joins us and smiles.

"Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!" She said brightly and something told me I wasn't in this conversation.

"Dr. Fell." He acknowladged.

"Well im gonna go mingle." I said quietly and doged their conversation.

I made my way into the hallway and widened my eyes when I saw carol and klaus talking. I looked around their heads to see damon, I waved at him to get his attention. I pointed eargently at carol and klaus and he rolled his eyes before making his way over to them, I came from the other side.

"Oh yes, they are." Was the only part of the conversation I could hear as we made it to the outstanding couple.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest." Damon commented sarcastically and I sighed.

"Damon, play nice." I warned and boh carol and kluas smiled at me. I walked round to damon and he pulled me to his side.

As klaus spoke I noticed one of klaus' muts stood near by.

"Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor." Klaus commented and I looked over to him, he met my eyes briefly and lookedaway with satisfaction.

"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation." Carol hinted and I wanted to scoff, but I looked upto damo and smiled at carol instead.

"well," damon cut me off,

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" I chocked on my shock. Foot in mouth syndrome exists after all.

"Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved it from all that nasty full moon business." Klaus responded to damon before turning to carol. "I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic." He said sincearly and I scoffed scarol nodded with apreciation.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town." She said and I looked at klaus who smirked at me.

"From who?" Damon asked "His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from." He said with agitation and I placed a hand on his chest.

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family." Hes blackmailing us.

"Not gonna happen." Damon answered stubournly.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends." Carol nodded along with klaus agreeingly.

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him." carol warned.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon growled angrily.

"Oh come on mate. Give peace a chance." Klaus agreed and I went to punch him but damon puled me back.

"Asshole." I growled at klaus and he smiled at me.

"Jessika!" Carol said with shock.

"Now that's no way for a lady to talk." Klaus added and I scoffed before storming off.

I walked throuhgt ht eparty alone as I plaed with the hem of my dress.

Id been walking foratleast 20 minutes now and was relieved when damon came over to me.

"Turns out everyone is aainst us on the stefan front." He informed and I sighed. He stood still and stiff, making me look up at him.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Stefan." He answered and he was gone. Again. I ran inside and made my way up the stairs to see stefan and damon bickering with a wounded hybrid beside them on the floor.

"To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain." With his last words,stefan turned, not looking at me once and pushing past me.

I held my arms out in question.

"What the hell happened here?" I sighed.

"We need to talk to Klaus." He said and expected me to know everything form his one demand.

"You go do that, and ill go drink." I said dismissively as I made my way down the stairs.

I jumped when someone grabbed me from behind. "Why not go grab your sister?" A voice asked and I knew immediately it was Stefan. My head spun as he sped to where ever the hell it was outside.

"See you in a second sleeping beauty." I frowned at Stefan's choice of words and my whole world went black.

* * *

Third person POV:

"What are you doing, Stefan? Why is Jess knocked out?!" Elena asked impatiently.

Before stefan give answering her question any consideration, he answered jess' phone.

"Hello Damon, she's a little tired right now." Stefan spoke.

"Why the hell do you have jess' phone?" Damon snarled down the phone.

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

"What?" Elena shrieked and Damon clutched his head.

"Stefan, leave them out of this." Damon snapped but Stefan had thrown the phone out of the window and looked over to Elena happily.

"What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!" Elena continued to yell and jess stirred in the back seat. All the time being ignored by Stefan.

"So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" Elena asked suddenly calm.

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one." Stefan informed simply.

"So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?" She asked angrily.

"Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire. Jess has already been in that boat before. Why not?" He shrugged.

With her sudden fear she decided to go back to shrieking her demands, "Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!"

Stefan ignored her and simply decided to call Klaus, putting the phone on loud speaker and speeding his way through the highway.

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." Klaus commented.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back."

"Okay, well then I'm gonna drive off both your blood sources off Wickery Bridge."

"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill them. Jess is way too valuable, even more so than Elena." Klaus spoke, not allowing his fear to be voiced.

Stefan bit his wrist and forced it into Elena's mouth and forced her to drink his blood as she struggled continuously, but there was no stopping the warm copper liquid.

"No! No! No! What are you doing?" Elena screamed as she spluttered his blood.

"What's going on?" Klaus spoke with concern.

I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire. Jess is unconscious so I guess shell just have to die instead." Stefan explained.

"You won't do it." Klaus challenged.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go." They came closer and closer to the fate of death when Jess arised in the back seat, clutching her blood stained head. "Say goodbye to your family Klaus."

"Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it!" Leena screamed endlessly and jess tried focusing on the scene before her.

"Fine, I'll send them away. You win." Klaus replied with defeat.

But he didn't stop,

"Stefan! Stefan, stop!" Both jess and elena screamed as jess suddenly became aware of the happenings.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus ragged voice sounded once more before Stefan slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

Klaus heard the commotion and hung up with fury. Elena stumbled out of the car and attempted to walk away with out a fight.

"Get back in the car." Stefan ordered with boredom as he stepped closer to her.

"Stay away from me." She yelled back at him but he only barked his orders once more.

"How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me." Elena screamed at Stefan.

Jess opened the car door and held onto it tightly as she tried to stabilise herself on her feet.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right? Your fear sold it." Stefan explained clearly but Elena wanted more,

"What if he hadn't?" She asked furiously,

"He did."

"Well, what if he hadn't?" She yelled louder and it finally ticked in Stefan, she pulled the trigger of anger,

"He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him."

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" She asked with disbelief and turned away as she cried.

Jess moved over to where Stefan stood, her legs wobbling and she sighed.

"Destroying Klaus is all I've left." He replied,

"You had me!" Elena screamed back.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet." Stefan responded s he stepped closer.

"And when kissed Damon, you lost me Elena. Remember that too." Jess made her input and Elena scoffed at Jess,

"Is that what you're doing? Both of you? Trying to make me hate you?" She yelled at both Jess and Stefan but jess stood weakly and stared into the distance.

"I don't really care what you think about me any more, Elena." Stefan began to walk away and jess sighed when he got into the car, leaving them alone on the bridge.

"Call Damon," Jess ordered as she turned away from Elena. "Tell him where we are and to come pick us up."

Jess continued to walk until she was able to lean on the wooden fence that separated her from the water across.

In no time she was outside the gilbert house, in the car with Damon and Elena.

"Jeremy's leaving tomorrow, I think its best me stay the night here." Jess said quietly as Elena got out the car and slammed the door shut before going inside, leaving the door open behind her.

"You gonna be okay?" Damon asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Yeah," Jess breathed.

"You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked."

"I know, but it was still stupid." Jess replied and Damon nodded,

"I know. Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain." Damon explained and Jess took a deep intake of air before nodding in agreement.

"I best go inside, call Jeremy and I a pizza and raid Alaric's stash of whisky." Jess chuckled as she made light of the situation.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" He asked once more with concern and she nodded. "I love you." He said before leaning down and planting a sweet kiss to her pink lips.

* * *

Jess' POV:

"You're gonna have to let me go, eventually." Jeremy commented as Elena clung to him still. She finally pulled away,

"Be safe, okay?" She said and he nodded before turning to me. My eyes watered.

He picked me up in a tight hug and I laughed with delight before he set me back on my feet.

"I'm gonna be ok." Jeremy assured and I nodded with a small sniffle.

"I know, but you're my twin and... its gonna be so weird not having you here." I said with a small sob.

"I know, I love you Jess." He said and playfully punched me on the arm.

I did the same to him.

"You too bitch face." I smiled and he responded with,

"Ok, dick sucker." We both chuckled and we had one last hug.

Just as he was making his way out of the door, bonnie came running upto him.

"Good, you haven't left yet." She said breathlessly, filled with relief.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to say goodbye." She said sorrowfully and for a second, I thought she was going to sell us out.

After sharing their affectionate hug, Jeremy grabbed his stuff before waving at us all one last time before disappearing into the car with Ric. My heart broke.


	70. When the impossible happens

I watched Jess as she sat in her bath. The bubbles flowing effortlessly around her as the hot water poured into the bath. Ever since Jeremy left she's said almost nothing. She spends her time reading the gypsie book and... wel that's all really.

I sighed heavily before walking into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub. Her eyes were closed as she lay in a state of peace and all I wanted to know was what was running through her head.

"I'm dropping out of school." She spoke simply and I frowned heavily.

"Jess,"

"I feel as though it's not helping and I don't want to do it anymore." Her gorgeous eyes opened and I say the emptiness in them.

What went wrong? She's always been so ambitious and academic and now she's giving it all up? This isn't her.

"Get put the tub." I ordered as I stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack furiously. She looked as me oddly and I stared her down.

When she didn't move I stormed over to her and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her to stand up as she squirmed.

"Get out, now." I ordered again and the hurt on her face almost killed me then and there, but she needs this, I know her and she needs a push in the right direction. She complied and stepped out of the tub, looking up at me with bewilderment and wrapped the fluffy white towel around her perfectly formed body.

"You need to pull yourself together and you're doing it today. This isn't you Jess!" I yelled and she flinched, holding the towel tightly. "What is wrong with you recently?!" I asked loudly and she shook her head before moving past me in a huff. I sighed and rubbed my head before following her.

"No, you're not walking away from this! Since I met you, you pulled me back from the gutter when I needed it most and now I'm helping you. Something is eating away at you, Jess." I said sadly and she dropped her head.

"I don't know what to do Damon." She spoke quietly and I pulled her into my embrace. Her small arm wrapped around my waist as I held her and she nuzzled into my chest. It hurts to see her like this.

"I know baby." I pulled back and held her face between my hands. "were sorting this out, ok? Im not seeing you like this anymore."

"It's just-" I frowned when she pushed me out the way and ran into the bathroom. She spilled her guts out. I sped to her side and held back her hair as she vomited furiously. I cooked her and tried to soothe her the best I could but she continued to reach into the toilet. My heart sank. She's making herself ill with all of this. She's lost weight and gotten paler, she's not been the same for a while now, it's evident.

When she was finished I flushed the toilet and watched her as she sagged back against the wall. Her knees up against her chest and her skin clammy and pale.

"I think you need to see a doctor." I sighed and she looked at me sorrowfully.

"I don't know what's happening with me Damon. I just don't know anymore." She said tearfully and I pulled her to my side.

Once she was dressed I drove her to the doctors. She's gotten worse and it worse with each passing hour. I sat with her in the waiting room and when they called her name she insisted that I stay outside, so I did what she wanted and checked my phone over and over as my mind raced with what's wrong.

Is it Jeremy leaving? Is it the stress of Elena? Is it Klaus? Is it her powers coming back? What is it, because I simply don't know anymore.

As soon as she emerged from the private room she looked at me and smiled tightly.

"well?" I asked impatiently as she took my hand and began leading me back to the car.

"They gave me some pills and said its mostly stress related. I have to take it easy for a while." She sighed heavily and I watched as she got into the car.

"That's all?" I asked as I looked at her and held open the passenger door. She nodded and before more could be said, she slammed the door shut.

She's lying to me. I didn't push the truth from her, shell tell me when she's ready.

"First things first," I looked at her strongly and she watched intently. "Elena is nothing to me. That kiss was ridiculous and she will never get me so stop stressing about that." I ordered and I watched as she gawped at me, not expecting that topic to come up in conversation.

"Second, Jeremy is completely fine. He is at ease and extremely safe away from Klaus and the entire supernatural existence. And lastly, we are fine." I looked at her hard and long as a wave of closure passed across her entire body. "I love you and nothing will stop that. I'm not going to die, you're not going to die. Were immortal. Got it?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"You're immortal." She responded and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as I'm alive, so are you. You're going to be a vampire again soon enough, then we get to spend the rest of our day having amazing vampire sex. Forever." I winked and she chuckled for the first time in weeks. "Hey," she looked at me fondly and I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and that was enough to satisfy me for a lifetime.

* * *

**Jess' POV:**

I didn't even tell Damon the whole truth. I told him that it was mainly stress related, and for now, that's all he needs to know. I'll tell him soon enough. I'll tell him why they put me on vitamin pills and told me to take it easy, to tell him why I've been throwing my guts up, I'll tell him what's going on with my body and why stress can be so dangerous to me. But not yet. First I have to find out how to tell him. To tell him that... to tell him what I still can't admit to myself because the impossible just became possible.


	71. The ties that bind

Damon and I made our way into the hospital, his idea, not mine. I looked over at him as he pulled me closer.

"Is this really necessary?" I sigh heavily and he smirked his famous smirk.

"of course." He nodded and we waited outside a room for dr fell.

"I don't like the idea you think she's hot." I grumbled and he frowned at me and rolled his eyes.

"Youre hotter." He replied

"Oh, I know." I shrugged and he chuckled before kissing the top of my head. I leaned against him as he leaned against a window, and we waited. Oh the fun.

"You know, we never got a chance to officially meet," Damon started before scrutinizing her name tag. "doctor Fell."

"You're Alaric's friends, right? Damon Salvatore. Jessika Gilbert." ugghhhh she full named me. "Saw you at the council meeting. What are you doing here?" she questioned both of us with a smile.

"Strolling the halls. I like to wave at the newborns through the window. So cute." He gushed and rolled my eyes. But then I smiled just thinking... as she tried walking away, Damon caught her attention,

"Sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal." he concluded and i sighed and Fell looked at me unamused.

"Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing." she assured us both and i nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." i replied and she gave me a glare.

"You know, I just thought I'd come by and tell you that it wasn't an animal attack. And then I realized. You signed the death certificate." He spoke smugly as he looked it over on the paper.

she opened up a door and Damon and i shared a smile before entering after her.

"Would you rather I say he was staked like a vampire?' She asked in agitation.

"Wasn't he the guy that coined the phrase "animal attack"?" Damon questioned.

"Why do you even care?" She looked between us and I shrugged.

"Because Ric likes you. And if you're a psychopath, it would probably really suck for him." I replied and she looked at me with horror.

"You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?" she asked with disbelief,

"I think psychopaths are incredibly high-maintenance." Damon added.

"If you care about your friend, go figure out how Alaric came into the icu on his deathbed and walked out an hour later without a scratch." She smiled evilly and Damon nodded.

"Fair enough." He replied and I began to walk away until a pain stabbed me in the neck and I looked to see Damon 'in the same situation. I groaned.

As Damon collapsed I watched him fall to the ground and I sighed.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked with confusion.

"Because I'm not a vampire you asshole." I groaned and tugged out the needle from my neck before rubbing the tender area. Before I knew it another needle was in my arm and I frowned before falling back against the wall and sliding down the cold plaster. "what was that?" I asked lethargically and she smirked.

"General Anesthesia" She replied and then it was the last thing I heard.

* * *

"Jess?!" I groaned when I woke up, Damon was leering over me. "Shes a phsyco." Damon confirmed and I rolled my eyes before trying to get up with Damon's help.

"Then I guess we better go tell Alaric." I sighed and rubbed my neck. "what fun."

"are you ok?" He asked with concern. "you look a little pale." He frowned and I nodded before I felt it coming. I held up a finger before I turned away and puked. I felt hit hand on my back as he patted and I sighed.

"thanks." I spoke horsley and I didn't see his face, but I know he was nodding sympathetically. "let's get going. And get some water because my mouth does not taste good right now." I sighed and I waltzed out of the room confidently.

I really need to tell him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked as he lifted his weights.

"Ah, looking for a bunny." Damon spoke and I sat on alarics bar stool. "You're good. For now." Damon spoke as he put a lid back on a pot.

"You still obsessed with Meredith?" ric asked before putting down his weights and sitting up. "I mean, don't you have an original vampire to worry about?"

"Ah, ah, ah, do ten more of those." Damon chided and I stifled a giggle. "You're going to want to buff up if you start dating this one. Self defense and all." Damon spoke as he poured himself a drink in a cup.

"What is your problem?" ric spoke with annoyance.

"Your doctor vervained me. Knocked out Jess, and then she bloodjacked me." Damon explained and ric looked to me for confirmation and I simply nodded.

"What? I mean, when did you even see her?" he asked us both perplexed.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which, by the way, very sensitive subject-"

"Damon, what the hell are you doing, huh?" he accused and i sat on the arm of Damon's chair. "And why are you encouraging him?" he pointed to me angrily and i curled up onto Damon's lap.

"Why are you mad at me?" Damon asked,

"I told you I'd handle this!" Ric roared back and I watched them converse.

"I proved your theory Diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome." He added before offering me his drink and as I went to take it, I stopped myself.

"I'm good." I smiled and he frowned at me.

"Why don't you want some?" He asked as he looked at me with suspicion.

"I just think it a little too early in the day to start drinking." I shrugged.

"no, he's right, it never stopped you before." Ric protested and I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, don't want a drink." I exaggerated and ric put his hands up in surrender. I stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm going home, feel free to join me when you're not being judgy." I scolded and walked out.

As soon as the door closed behind me I took a large gulp of air in order not to puke.


	72. Diagnosis

**2 days ago...**

"I'm being violently sick, feeling tired, anxious, losing weight... I don't know what's happening." I spoke with sadness as explained what was happening to my doctor.

"And are you getting any abdominal pain?" She asked as she leaned forward.

"Terribly." I informed and she nodded as she typed it down into her computer.

"Do you have any kind of appetite at all?" She asked and I shook her head no. "ok... are you suffering from Constant worrying?" I nodded. "Nausea or dizziness?"

"Both." I responded.

Ok and we've established that you're eating less... are you sleeping well?" She asked.

"Sometimes too much or not enough and it's really messing with my sleeping pattern." I replied.

"Ok, all of this are symptoms of stressful life events, depression and it's obvious that you're suffering from an extreme case of stress." A small tear fell down my face and I sighed before wiping it away. "what I'm going to do is prescribe you 40 mg of fluoxetine which is a depression and anxiety pill." I watched as her fingers flew over the keys and I sighed as it printed out. She scribbled her signature and handed it to me.

"I'm also going to refer you to a psychiatrist for one to one sessions of 1 hour weekly. You will get your first appointment in the mail and I will strongly suggest quitting drinking alcohol as it can seriously contribute to your depression and anxiety."

I nodded as she finished talking and stood as she did. "thank you." I whispered.

"and questions please don't hesitate to ask me now or call." I nodded thankfully to her and shook her hand before leaving.

I have to tell Damon.

I never thought in my entire life I would be taking pills for depression and anxiety. This is the impossible for me. I don't get depressed... well I never used to anyway.

* * *

**Present day:**

I stood in the bathroom, the door closed as I took 2 half green and half yellow pills that was sitting in my hand. As soon as I took them I put the rest of the pills into a small makeup bag under the sink.

Taking a deep breath as I looked into the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom.

**Hey peoples! SO... I love love, love (!) that you all though Jessie was pregnant! Im so sorry to disappoint you all but I think I'm going to hold off on that one for a while until next season (possibly ;)). I hope that you all liked this chapter as I wanted to do something small to clear up whats happening with Jess. Please review you fabulous people and there are lots more chapters to come in the next few days ! :D**


	73. Raise the dead

Jess' back curled as the sun shone through the windows of the morning. Her moans coated the entire room as Damon caressed every part of her body beneath the sheets. Her heart pounded uncontrollably as he began using his tongue on her, enhancing the sensitivity of her bundle of nerves.

Damon's hands caressed her body as her own hands were tangled in a mess of raven hair as she screamed the name of the only man she ever loved.

"tell me baby." He whispered and she moaned as his breath tickled her. His entire world was crumbling beneath him, but in the good way. He watched her face as it showed nothing but signs of pleasure when he kissed her once more.

"I..." She breathed but nothing more came out as he continued to ravish her lovingly with his mouth under the sheets.

"Tell me what I want to hear." He whispered and she moaned once more. "Tell me" he growled as he suddenly thrust his fingers inside her. Intensifying her feelings as she cried in extacy.

"I love you!" She yelled at him and he crawled up her soft and pale body to where her head had been thrown back onto the pillows. He took her mouth with his own and their tongues tangled mercilessly and she moaned tasting herself on his tongue.

They continued to ravish each other as Damon lined himself up with her entrance, easily making her winge and move restlessly beneath him. He grinned cockily against her mouth as she tried to make him enter her faster but he just continued on a slow pace.

"please. Damon please."she breathed helplessly but he ignored it.

He went at his own pac, savoring every inch of her tightness. He entered her slowly, as far as he could go. When he noticed a certain discomforted look on her face he pulled back out, just as slowly.

"Damon." She cried out his name helplessly.

"What?" He breathed and she clawed his back mercifully. It didn't affect his choice in taking her slowly this morning.

"Please, go faster." She begged but he shook his head at her, causing her to cried out. Each time he entered her as far as she could take, he hit her sweet spot, causing her to cry out in aggravation as he circled his hips before leaving her again.

He took her slowly that morning until she came undone... 4 times.

She lay beneath him as he stroked the hair from her moist head with a smile. She lay incoherently with her eyes closed. Each question he asked she hummed in agreement carelessly and he chuckled at her each time.

"Want to go again?" He whispered in her ear and she hummed agreeingly but then her eyes opened wide and she shook her head at him. He laughed at her before rolling over and pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly.

* * *

After a couple more hours in bed to calm down and sleep the amazing sex off, Damon woke Jess up,

"Where are we going?" She asked that was closely followed by a yawn as she sat up in the bed, watching Damon get dressed.

"well, we need to go meet a special someone." He responded and Jess groaned as she fell back onto the mattress.

"who." She replied and Damon pulled the entire quilt from off her. She immediately curled up.

"Hey! Its cold!" She yelled in protest.

"best get dressed then." He replied smugly and Jess sat up with a sigh.

* * *

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon asked Elena down the phone.

"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why someone used one of my family's weapons to kill a council member." She replied with defense.

"Well, why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons." Jess hit Damon's arm and gave him a look that said "don't-be-a-prick"

"You're on speaker phone, dick." Ric's voice rang out of the device.

"I'm just saying, first suspect is usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, all right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night." Ric replied.

"It wasn't Meredith." Elena agreed.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Damon added.

"It's not Meredith. OK?" Elena asked sternly. "I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic." Elena was now talking to Ric and Jess rolled her eyes, becoming even more pissed off with Elena.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Jess questioned Alaric,

"Who doesn't? I've got weapons everywhere. Here, the school, my loft, your car, Damon's car." He listed all the placed of hiding and Jess sighed.

"It's Klaus. Has to be. He's just screwing with us."

"Damon, we don't know that." Jess responded and he gave her a questioning look.

"I wonder if it was Stefan. He was crazy that night. You know, he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin. He was capable of pretty much anything." Elena reasoned and Jess flipped a finger to the phone.

"Ah, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny-snacking pacifist. Anyway, got to go. More later." Damon said simply before putting down the phone.

"Elijah. My favorite original, back from the dead. You clean up nice." Damon spoke as he moved closer to Elijah.

"You left something, In my jacket pocket." he pulled out a small piece of paper and Jess watched the two men closely.

"Oh, yeah. Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother. Xo, xo. Damon." Damon red out from memory and Jess rolled her eyes.

"seriously?" She whispered to him.

"Was I right to un dagger you, or are we going to have a problem?" he asked and Jess swallowed. this is not going to end well was her only thought.

"I'm here. Let's talk."

"Well, let's start with an easy question Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

Jess listened closely as the two conferred and soon Damon and Jess were in Stefan's bedroom. With cleaver intentions.

* * *

"Get dressed. We're going out." Damon called as he held out two shirts belonging to Stefan.

"Yeah, sorry, not interested." Stefan commented as he walked straight past Jess and Damon.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villain-y." Damon spoke suggestively and Jess sighed.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." Stefan responded, now fully clothed.

"He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin." Damon continued explaining the idea for this evening but Stefan want interested at all.

"So that's your, uh, your plan? Stall Klaus." He asked incredulously.

"Well, if you hadn't gone postal on his hybrids, then maybe I'd have some options." Damon replied angrily.

"So you unleash an original to help him out." Was Stefan's retort.

Jess sighed. "Enough! Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan." Jess said impatiently. "After what Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode." She said sternly.

"There is nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Jess. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." Stefan argued as he looked between the blue eyed couple.

"Yeah, the way you've been acting, I'd trust him about as much as I trust you." Damon said with annoyance.

"Hmm. Well Guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?"

"Oh, so this is about Elena kissing me." Damon scoffed. "Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you wouldn't have become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce, and I don't want your attitude screwing it up." Damon growled in sefans face.

"and in case you haven't realized, Elena kissed me! Never in a million years would I do something as stupid enough to lose Jess. And you know it." Damon spat. Stefan only stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to rip your head off." He replied vengefully and Jess push between them both.

"Seriously! You're going through this again!?" She shook her head. "the pair of you need to get over yourselves right now, because Damon didn't kiss Elena, she kissed him. Believe me Stefan, I was there." She spoke quietly and Stefan nodded.

"well then," before anything else could be said, Jess' face was between Stefan's hands as he forced his lips to her, it wasn't long before Damon was throwing him off her, across the room.

Damon walked over to him as he held Stefan's collar and began to repeatedly pound his fist into stefans face mercilessly.

"If you EVER touch her again, I'll kill you myself!" Damon screamed at his younger brother as he pulled Jess out the room.

As soon as they got into their own room Damon examined her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Jess nodded as she rubbed her jaw.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get dressed." She spoke quietly with shame. Damon frowned and pulled her back as he turned her head to the side to see a bruise forming of where Stefan had held Jess in place as she struggled.

She pushed Damon's hands away before moving over to the wardrobe where she chose an outfit for tonight.

* * *

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah spoke as Jess, Damon and Stefan showed on the door. They entered.

"Damon. Stefan. and Jessika Gilbert. what a treat to see oyu sweetheart." he smirked at her making her cringe slightly.

"Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, and woman, shall we?" Klaus stood alert as he waved his arm in the direction of a rounded table as he offered for them to take a seat.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah spoke as he descended the steps.

"I didn't, uh, come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to, 'cause you would hear us out." Stefan explained the reasoning for his presence and looked back at Damon and Jessie to where he saw him clutching her hand with his life.

"Hmm. Well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. including Miss Gilbert." Klaus smiled sweetly as he took a seat. 'Choice is yours." he watched Jess as she swallowed with fear. mission complete. he knew she was strong but as soon as she walked into his house he smelt her vulnerability.

"Thank you, love." Klaus spoke to a blonde bimbo who poured more wine in his crystal glass.

Due to Stefan and Damon's disagreement Jess was seated in between Damon and Klaus. "You lost your appetite? Eat." Klaus smiled as he spoke to Jess who sat uncomfortably at the dinner table.

"Infact, yes. It appears so." She spoke before putting a honey glazed carrot into her mouth and chewing.

"That's the spirit darling. You have an older soul than you think. No wonder Damon loves you so much. You're really something to relate to." He spoke softly but Jess continued to eat, ignoring Klaus' jesturing comments.

"Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together. Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus asked Damon simply.

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured, the more The merrier." Damon shrugged.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through."

"Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan commented smugly and Jess took in a large breath.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus shrugged with triumph.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment till dessert." Damon spoke to Stefan and Jess winced. she reached over and squeezed his thigh comfortingly and Damon put his hand over hers.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan replied with protest.

"I'm just saying, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Dmaon responded calmly.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah spoke. "we have the alluring Jessika," he motioned to Jess and she smile tightly.

"I don't know. Ask Damon. Both Gilbert women seem to be so infatuated with him." Stefan commented with his snide remark.

"not that youd care as not an hour ago you had your tongue down Jesse throat." Damon responded deadly calm as he took a sip of wine.

Klaus laughed happily and turned to Elijah, "I'm sorry, you missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise." explained Klaus.

"One more word about the current Elena situation, and, uh, this dinner is over." Jess spoke to all around the table with a stern voice as she stared down all men that were suddenly looking at her as a glass magically threw itself to the floor.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon commented.

"You're probably right." Elijah spoke as he took a large intake of air.

"It's just so good to see the allure of the Alkeav Doppelganger is still so strong." Klaus smiled happily as he looked at Jess with a certain unclaimed meaning.

"What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia and Elysia?" Klaus question his brother, looking to stir up trouble.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah responded not too happily.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Eliza and Jessika, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Alkeav line."

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon spoke up as he took another si of wine and jess glared at him.

"When our family first visited Russia, there was a girl named Elysia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor. Even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus-"

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus cut in as he disagreed with Elijah's description of the story.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan questioned and chuckled.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end the feud over Elysia, and so she took her. And Klaus and I would later learn that it was Elysia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires." Elijah continued,

"Elysia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I Grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we, brother? But in the end," Klaus had decided to finish Elijah's speech,

"We recognized the sacred Bond of family." Klaus finished and Elijah picked up his glass in a toast,

"Family above all." Elijah spoke and Klaus raised his glass to his brother, repeating the same line,

"Family above all." they spoke but Jess sat in a silent protest and watched as Damon and Stefan sat stubbornly.

"You see, although Elysia and I are related, we have a very strong difference, I only love one brother of the salvatores. And that, my friends, is where we differ." She spoke sternly and Klaus tipped his glass to Jess.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

"Well, it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he, and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Jess, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges." Damon lay out his card in front of him as he waited his reply.

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah spoke with confidence

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because Elena's Doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Nor will I leave behind Jessika when she's so powerful, capable of such great things. Let's say I do leave them here, under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns Elena into a vampire? Or worse. How long before Jessika dies, caught between your feuding?" Klaus looked at Jess before between Damon and Stefan. "You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen The worst thing for Jessika Gilbert is, The two of you." He scrutinized Damon and Jess sat, wordless.

"I'm going to get some air." Damon spoke before standing to his feet and throwing down his napkin on the table before them.

Jess watched as Elijah stood to his feet, deciding to go after him. "Let me deal with this." He spoke with assertion.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter." Damon spoke as he came bounding into the room once again with Elijah.

"OK. I offer Jessika and Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know, the blonde one. Jess can have the dark haired one," Klaus countered.

"Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood?" Damon asked, perplexed. "Really?" he added with disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out the perfect families." Klaus concluded and Damon scoffed.

"And continue the Petrova and alkeav bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new Doppelganger to drain, a gypsie to use as a slave and never run out of hybrids." Stefan summed together, "Right, Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in their well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure their safety for the rest of their natural lives." Spoke Klaus and Jess entered the room.

"You know it's what's best for her. So What do you say, Stefan, Damon? Hmm? Do we have a deal?" he asked and Jess frowned.

"what deal." Jess asked but she was ignored. Instead she took Damon's side.

Stefan rounded Damon and Jess, taking Klaus' hand, "Nice try, Klaus."

"no deal. Out of the question." Damon agreed. Within seconds, Stefan's hand was twisted and bent before being held in the roaring fire, making Jess gasp in shock. As Damon made way to help his brother, Elijah stepped in, holding Damon by the neck to the wall.

"Damon!"

"What are you doing?!" he rasped before yelling "Stop!" as Elijah let him go.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus' demand was clear.

"I'll get it. come on Jess." Damon spoke and she moved to follow him but was soon in Klaus' grip.

"She stays here. Ill look after her." Klaus smiled smugly and amon moved over to her before taking her lips with his own.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Yes this is all very nice, but I'm getting impatient." Klaus warned and Damon left unwillingly. "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus spoke to Elijah firmly and he nodded once in understanding.

As Damon and Elijah left Jess moved forward, "Klaus, let him go." She said firmly.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Jess watched in horror as Stefan spoke these words. Klaus pulled him upright and pushed him back a little, causing for Jess to back up.

"You really have given up, haven't you, huh? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?!" Klaus tormented Klaus and Jess pushed him back.

"That's enough Klaus!" She yelled and he chuckled but left Stefan be. Just as he prowled closer to Jess, Elijah and Damon reappeared.

"Elijah. Why haven't you left?" Klas questioned.

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Just as Elijah pulled a cloth from over a shining silver platter that was being held by another blonde bimbo, revealing two stakes, no longer covered in with oak ash.

"What have you done?" Klaus responded automatically.

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah spoke and Kol Michaelson appeared.

"Kol." Klaus spoke knowingly with slight fear.

"Long time, brother." Kol replied as he walked closer and closer to Klaus, who continued to move away further. "Finn, don't!" he yelled as Finn suddenly appeared and stuck one of the daggers in Klaus' hand. as he sped away in the other direction, he came face to face with... "Rebekah!"

"This is for our mother." She growled as she daggered him in the stomach before he was held in place by kol once again.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah spoke and within seconds, the trio had left the building.

* * *

"Well, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move." Stefan spoke as he and Damon, along with Jessie, walked through the forest.

"Wow, actual acknowledgment of a job well done. You going soft, Stefan?" Damon commented ad Jess chuckled.

"So I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus." He responded.

"Shut up. You don't get to thank me till I pay you back for all of those times you saved me." Damon replied and Jess sat down on a tree stump as the two brothers stopped.

"You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Jess all to yourself." Stefan reminded and Damon's anger rose, Jess noticed it loud and clear.

"I didn't do that on your account." Damon spoke.

"I love her, Damon." Stefan claimed sorrowfully and Jess looked away when his eyes met hers.

"So do I." Damon retorted angrily as he walked ahead.

"I'll wait out here." Jess said quietly.


	74. Dangerous liaisons

Making our way back home was awkward, it has been for the past couple of days since Stefan had once again proclaimed his love for me like it was not big deal.

I sighed heavily as I looked at Damon's sleeping form. I dragged myself out of the bed at 3 in the morning.

Grabbing myself a cup of coffee, I decided to explore the house a little, there's still so much I don't know exists in this huge house.

Making my ay don into the cellar I walked in the long corridor, past the collection of old and vintage bottles of ageing wines and scotches. I sighed when I came to a dead end and turned back, deciding that my exploration of the cellar was over.

Next was the never-been-visited-attic. I climbed the wooden stairs and cuddled Damon's jacket closer to my small frame. Something about the attic always irked me out, hence why I never attempted to climb the large and unconvincing stairs.

As I reached the single door before me, I swallowed before reaching out to the brass, round handle. Turning it in a second and opening the door with confidence, I was graced with an audible creek as I noticed the dust fluttering around in the air. I turned on the light and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

Masses of sheet covered furniture stood unmoved and neglected, clutter covered the floors, old books and diaries, journals, classics of Jane Austin and old clothes from time that had passed. I smiled to myself.

I wonder if Damon's old military suit is in here.

I shrugged and my beaming blue eyes caught sight of a large piece of furniture in the centre of the cluttered room. I walked over to it with a smile gracing my lips before heaving the heavy, discoloured sheet from its place.

I gasped and choked on a smile as I noticed what was before me. A huge, mahogany, grand piano stood securely, waiting to be played throughout the chilly moning.i grinned to myself as I sat on the low piano stool happily.

I gently laid my fingers over the black and white keys, smiling with enthusiasm as I was once again to place my hands upon the keys of such a fine art. I immediately longed for the sound of the delicate keys.

I pressed down on the thick and heavy keys. My heart warmed and I closed my eyes as I began to play Aurora by congfei wie. The noted came out in pure elegance and I smiled as I played.

Once I finished the piece with a small smile I jumped when I heard a clapping sound.

"Congfei wie. How come you never told me you play?" Damon asked as he sauntered closer to me and leaned on the broad back of the piano. I shrugged as I caressed the fine mahogany.

"You should play more often." He said simply and I watched his stance straighten and his bare chest as he made his way around the piano to my side.

"You play beautifully." He spoke softly and I smiled, taking his hand as he pulled me to a stand.

"Do you play?" I asked curious. He shook his head.

"No, but my mother did." I watched his expression daken as his jaw became tense. I caressed his now tense jaw and smiled when he nuzzled my nose.

He grinned and pulled on the lapel of his leather jacket that covered my red underwear. He smirked happily and looked at the wide back of the piano with a smug look I giggled, knowing his train of thought and I allowed him to lead me to where he once stood. I squealed when he suddenly put me on top of it and dragged me forward so he was between my legs.

His expression became serious as he looked at me, his hand reaching out and caressing my cheek.

I let myself go as his mouth met mine and he took me on the piano, I didn't care who heard us, its affirmative that Stefan heard us. He continued to pound into me as I came over and over, not allowing himself to subject to his own orgasm.

"Bite me." I whispered hoarsely and he paused for a second as he looked into my eyes. I watched as his face turned into mask of a primal animal and I smiled at him as he leaned down to my neck. As he suckled and kissed, I waited for his elongated teeth to Pierce me, and when they finally did, we both became undone once more.

I shivered beneath him as the orgasm wracked my body and Damon filled me endlessly. With my breathing hard, Damon licked my neck one last time before taking my mouth again. I tasted the own copper taste of my blood and I knew then that there isn't nothing this man can do or say to me to make me love him any less.

"You always tease so good." He sighed into my mouth and I smiled. The warm trickling of blood sliding down my neck, coming to a standstill as it rested in a pool on my defined collar bone.

He leaned down and licked the blood away before biting his own wrist. I shook my head as he offered me his blood. His expression became one of confusion and I leaned up before kissing him, something he accepted gratefully.

"We should write our book and call it 'sexcapades'" I giggled and he smirked.

"If I knew you were so open about our sex life before..." I hit him on the arm and he pouted before rubbing the spot I had hit him. "ouch. Maybe we should write a book about how you abuse me." He said suggestively with a large smirk and I rolled my eyes at him.

I shook my head at him humorously before sitting up straight. He enclosed his arm around me and took a deep breath of my scent. "you know, you look pretty hot in my jacket, with nothing but a bra on underneath." He said as his eyes raked my body and I smirked.

"Well, maybe because it suits me so much, and because you love me, you should maybe give me it." I spoke suggestively, trying my luck. What he said next wasn't something I thought he would say.

"What's mine is yours gorgeous. And soon, we'll have it on print." He said demandingly before helping me down off the piano. His hand gripped mine as we made our way from the attic, turning off the lights and closing the door closely behind us.

I followed him down the hall to our bedroom and sighed with relief as my back hit a soft mattress. Then I cussed,

"Our underwear are still in the attic." I noted smugly and he smirked.

"Then I guess we'll be making another trip up there." He winked at me before we began round two.

* * *

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." I frowned at Elena's new found information as I sat between Damon's legs the table.

"As in the original witch? What? How is she even alive?" Damon asked, perplexed. "I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." he added and i nodded.

"He did." I replied and Elena shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." she explained lightly and I sighed.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan reminded.

"Yeah, well, not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah." Elena informed and I leaned into Damon with a defeated sigh.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked our small group and i patted his hand that rested on my leg.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." We all looked at Elena as the doorbell rang. "I believe him." She concluded. "Jess, can you get the door?" I scoffed.

"I don't live here anymore." I spoke bitterly and she sighed heavily, her head hung as she walked to the door. Each of us followed.

"Well somebody thinks so." She replied to me as she turned, handing me an elegant envelope that was the possession of my name in fine calligraphy.

_'Jessika Anne Gilbert'_ is what it read and I frowned. No one knows my middle name, not even Damon.

'What is it?" Damon questioned as his arms reached out in front of me, taking the envelope before opening it.

"It's an invitation." Elena spoke aloud.

_'Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration.'_

I read out along with Elena and we both shared a confused look, despite our current feelings towards each other.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The original family, dumb ass" I sighed.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon scoffed ashe inspected the invitation, "Wait." I stopped Damon, "There's a note on the back." I said, taking it from his hands.

_'Jessika, I think it's time we finally meet. I anticipate this evening of meeting one of such power, Esther.'_ I read out my personal note and Elena frowned.

"I got nothing." She shrugged.

"How shocking you're not magical enough." I sighed with a roll of my eyes. We all made our way back into the kitchen and I re-read my little message on the back again.

"If Esther wants to talk, maybe I should find out why. I want to know what's going on." I spoke with determination.

"Well, that's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once Jess." Damon scoffed.

"No, Jess' right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan spoke sense and i nodded.

"I agree." I spoke aloud.

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Jess lived or died?" Damon asked us all and I sighed.

"What for? That's your job." Stefan shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I should find out what she wants. maybe she wants to negotiate." I suggest.

"You can't protect yourself, you're human now." Damon replied sternly.

"Ok, fine. Then I'll go." Stefan shrugged.

"You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go. End of story." Damon snatched the invite off me and Ii sighed heavily.

"then I guess ill stay home and eat popcorn." Elena sighed as she turned on her heel.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball, like an actual ball." Elena commented to Caroline as they sat at a table inside the grille.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the evil witch want an audience with Jess anyway?"

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out." Elena shrugged to Caroline.

"I thought you and Jess told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going." Caroline spoke with confusion.

"we did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama-free bodyguard. it was Jess' idea." she sighed with a straight line of a mouth.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux, and by that, I mean Stefan." Caroline looked at Elena pointedly.

"I can't deal with either of the Salvatore's right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus, and Damon it's just not a good idea. Neither is Jess right now." Elena replied.

"Why? 'Cause you tried to make out with your sisters boyfriend and got rejected? Bonnie spilled the beans." Caroline asked and ended with a simple explanation to her source of knowledge.

"I was gonna tell you..."

* * *

**Jess' POV:**

I took in a deep breath of air as the doors were opened for Elena and I. My blood red dress stood out against my pale skin and blue eyes as my hair was put away with little pieces of my hair hanging gracefully. **(OUTFIT LINK ON MY PROFILE!)**

My eyes caught Damon's as he watched me closely as I entered the room with Elena. Here goes nothing,

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Stefan as he came into view beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Was his simple reply.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux." Damon motioned to Stefan before looking at me, "You're not supposed to be here." Damon scolded, his once surprised and mesmerised expression was replaced with annoyance.

"Well, I am, And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, Damon. she want to talk, so well talk." I said sternly and he sighed before holding his arm out for me and i threaded my arm through his, leaving Stefan and Elena behind.

"I need a drink." I sighed and unlinked my arm from damons, moving straight to a table of champagne flutes.

"Jessika Gilbert, I presume. I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother." a tall blond man spoke from besides me.

"Is she here?" I asked stubbornly.

"Her request did not include your friends." He replied in a similar tone and I looked back to where Damon stood mingling.

"Well my other half insisted on coming tonight." I replied. "You may not know, but your mother's already tried to kill me and my sister once." I added.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." he ended our conversation, as he left i made my way to Damon, handing him a glass of champagne.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." we all turned to see a large staircase that was place for all Mikaleson's here tonight. "Welcome." Elijah began. "Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan and he nodded,

"Oh, yeah."

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." As Elijah ended I watched Esther closely as she emerged back upstairs, but before I could make a move, Damon grasped my hand.

"Don't even think about it." he growled.

"She wants to see me alone, Damon, and i intend on making it happen." I replied coldly.

"Well, it sucks to be her, then. Was I not clear this morning?" he spat and I rolled my eyes.

"I was invited." I sighed.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den." his voice became rigid.

"Why? So that you can stop me?" his only answer was a simple Yes.

"can I have the honors of partnering with the most ravishing woman tonight?" he asked with his hand out hopefully,

"It is tradition I suppose." I replied, taking his hand. As he lead me to the ballroom I smiled at him as his eyes transfixed on me.

"You look amazing in that dress," he sighed happily as we moved gracefully, crossing paths with other dancers.

As Damon twirled me, I was faced with Stefan, who caught me expectedly.

"So you do dance?" I questioned smugly,

"Well, mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no."

My eyes caught damons across the room.

"Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood." Stefan spoke.

"He's just looking out for me."

"I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself." was his only reply.

"I need to talk to you, but not here." I motioned with my head, gesturing to outside. He nodded once with confirmation.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Stop staring. It's creepy." Damon said smugly as Rebekah's eyes lingered on Matt and Caroline,

"you're one to talk," she scoffed back. "Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing." She said scornfully.

"so, you tried to kill Elena last night. bad move since its my girls sister." Damon replied.

"Caveman." Rebekah spoke.

"Where is Jess?" He asked no one in particular as he notice she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"If Esther's secretly on our side, we need to know, but I can't get to her with 2 bodyguards." Jess expressed her frustration as she stood in the bitter cold with Stefan.

"Why are you telling me this?" his voice was nothing but confused and questioning,

"Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection, and you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything, so..." Stefan gave her an expected look.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, letting her comment drop.

"Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther alone." Jess ordered and Stefan nodded.

"You sure you can do this?" he asked with a frown.

"I can do this. When you and Elena were together, you used to let her make her own decisions. You trusted her, just like you do me. I know you love her Stefan, she's yours for the taking, even if she isn't first choice." Jess sighed and made her way back inside to go meet Damon after sending a text.

* * *

"I got your text. What are we doing in here?" Damon winked at her suggestively and she smiled, making her way to him and caressing his cheek, just before Stefan speeds in to snap his neck.

"Well, better hurry up. Won't be down for long." Stefan informed and Jess took a deep breath before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

"Jessika. I understand my mother requested to see you." Elijah came into view and she nodded.

"She did. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." Elijah explains.

"Do you think that it's an act?" Jess asked quizzically and Elijah took a breath.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" He asked with his full reliability and trust.

"Of course. I'll find you before I leave." With those words said, she left to Esther's room.

"You're alone. Wise choice." Esther spoke as Jess entered the room.

"what's with the sage?" Jess questioned and Esther smiled at her, impressed.

"I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all, Finn. Thank you." Jess watched as he left the room, leaving two of the most powerful women in the world alone.

"You must have a million questions for me, Jessika. Please." Jess cautiously sat besides Esther on the sofa and begun her questioning with a steady voice.

"How are you alive? resurrection?"

"Not exactly. When I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie." Esther explained and Jess nodded knowingly.

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket. Because they complete the Bennett bloodline." Jess nodded with notion.

"I drew power from them and their ancestors, who were with me on the other side."

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" was Jess' next question.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created." Jess; eyes widened at Esther's statement.

"What are you saying Esther?" She asked but her question this time was dismissed and Jess followed Esther to where she began her witchy stuff.

"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Jess nodded.

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me." once Esther had finished her speech Jess cut to the chase,

"How are you gonna kill him if he's immortal."

"It will take time, magic, our magic." Esther looked at Jess with determination and they both shared a look of insight.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from a doppelganger. Since you're stronger and have gypsie blood, I decided it was you to help me." Jess nodded to Esther.

"kill two birds with one stone." Jess outstretched her hand to Esther as she took a long pointed needle.

They both watched as Jess' blood dropped delicately into the glass once Esther had pierced her skin.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion, But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." Jess frowned at her.

"What do you mean "linked as one"?" she asked and she was answered,

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed, but tonight's spell links all of my children together so that if one goes, they all go. I love my family, Jessika, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." Esther said calmly and Jess nodded once.

"I understand" she replied before turning on her heel, but Esther stopped her mid step.

"thank you Jesskia. I'm glad we can work as one. Consider me as an eternal alliance." Esther nodded to Jess and Jess nodded back with understanding before leaving.

* * *

As Damon rolled onto his back, Stefan spoke,

"Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid." With that, Damon sped to Stefan, lunging at him and holding him by his neck.

"Where's Jess?" He growled to his younger brother impatiently.

"Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther."

"What did you do?"

"Ah, don't blame me. This was all her, right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon." Stefan replied, angering him further.

"Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?" Damon asked in frustration as he let Stefan go with an amused look.

"You're a liability, brother." Stefan shrugged.

"I'm trying to keep the woman I love alive, Stefan."

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan."

"My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" Damon question with a scoff.

"Maybe because you care too damn much." Stefan replied and Damon laughed.

"I care too much for Jess and this is ruining your plan. I'm not the one ruining things around here brother!" Damon yelled back.

* * *

Once everyone drank from their glasses, Jess excused herself from Elijah, and went to go find Damon. He found her first,

"Jess, Did you get what you want?" He asked and his compatibility shocked her.

"Actually, yeah." She nodded and frowned when Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"Good. Tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on." she shrugged his determined hand off her arm and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan but-"

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here." He exaggerated and Jess shook her head at him.

"Do you think I like going behind your back? Because I don't! But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would have tried to be the hero, and you would have ruined everything." she stressed sorrowfully.

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore." Damon looked around their surroundings of the empty entrance.

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" she scoffed.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." He yelled.

"And I love you to but that doesn't mean that you have to be so controlling over me!" She replied sternly. "I'm going to go get my shawl, and then we can got to the grille for a drink." She sighed and Damon nodded as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"I know." She replied lovingly and reached up to kiss him. Although, while she was gone, Damon decided to take a nick at kol.

"Damon!" She yelled before running after him.

"What was that?" She scorned him as they got into the car.

"That was me, proving a point. Now let's go get that drink." He took her hand and kissed it, she decided to let it go.

* * *

Jess smirked as she spotted Rebekah, taking Damon's hand she pulled him along,

"Where are we going."

"Let's just say I want to be more open about our sex life." she winked and stood next to Rebekah, Damon watching her closely with amusement.

"Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence sweetheart." Jess spoke fondly and Rebekah looked at her and giggled lightly while Damon watched in satisfaction while he drank the last of the bottle.

"Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me." Rebekah sighed.

"Well never let people tell you what to do. Besides You would have broken him in a second." Jess flirted.

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" she asked Jess with her own way of a flirt.

"No. I'm just saying you should find a couple of people that are... a little more durable and fun." Jess' tongue hit the roof of her mouth as she exaggerated the word fun with a sexy tone and Rebekah looked between the devilishly, hot couple with a smirk,

"And who would that be?" Rebekah asked smugly as Jess took her hand.

Within minutes they were back at the Salvatore mansion in Damon and Jess' room. Rebekah watched with a sultry gaze as the couple ripped each others clothes off, their hot bodies pulsing together rhythmically in heat and Jess turned her head toward Rebekah as Damon attacked her neck uncontrollably,

"Come play." Jess smirked and Rebekah smirked back as she took Jess' small hand. The three shared a night of hot, satisfying sex. It ranged to three way to just Jess and Rebekah while Damon watched with desire and a glass of whisky in hand.

God he loved his woman. There are not limits to her surprise and sexiness.

* * *

**So... Leave a review guys! I'd love to hear your thoughts and I spent a lot of time on this one :P Loves ya all...**

**~Lostgirllove**


	75. All of my children

I groaned and rolled over when my phone rang, I noticed it was Elena and rolled over, ignoring the call to see Jess and Rebekah holding each other as they slept peacefully, I smirked to myself. What a night it was.

I woke the two up and Jess sighed and smiled happily.

"Sex with two vampires, what a lucky girl I am." She smirked and Rebekah smiled at her.

Jess and I lay in bed while Rebekah got dressed and I pulled on some jeans while Jess wrapped herself in a silk kimono.

"So let's not make a big deal out of this." Jess spoke as we walked downstairs, my hand on her firm ass.

"No problem. Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough." Rebekah winked at Jess and she smirked while I opened the door. I ignored the guest for a few seconds as I watched Rebekah pull Jess by the strap of her kimono before kissing her goodbye.

Elena's face was one of confusion and shock as she watched Rebekah and Jess finish their little kiss before she scooted past Elena, leaving happily.

"Did both of you stop taking your vervain?" Elena scoffed as Jess and I stood side by side.

"You think Rebekah had to compel us? It was my idea." Jess smirked and I smiled down at her as I tugged her closer.

"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago." Elena said with horror and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Can't we just move past that, Elena?" I asked and Jess moved over to a vacant seat, crossing her long, smooth legs.

"So is that how it's gonna be now? I kiss Damon, and this is how you lash out at me?" She asked Jess incredulously. Jess stood to attention as she moved in front of Elena. Jess may be small, but she can be intimidating.

"Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you." Jess scolded. I grabbed a drink while Elena and Jess had their little face off.

"You should know that Esther's planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one happens to all of them." Jess informed us all and I frowned but let it go.

"That's great. Klaus'll finally be dead. We win." I spoke aloud and Elena looked at me with her doe eyes.

"Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" I asked her.

"Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them, including Elijah, and he doesn't deserve this." Elena said to the both of us and I handed Jess my glass so she could have a sip for herself.

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" i shrugged to Elena.

"Shouldn't you both at least care about Rebekah? Your new third edition." Elena said in spite and Jess chuckled.

"It's a win-win. Anyway, weren't you just pissed at her like 2 seconds ago Elena?" Jess asked, amused.

I watched as Elena turned to leave, I spend in front of her before she could leave, "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena." I warned and she glared at me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking back between Jess and I.

"He's right, you know." I turned to see my baby brother had joined the team, "Klaus has to die they all do."

"See? It's democracy in action." Ii sighed when Elena shoved past me, spilling my drink on the floor.

"Join me for a little victory drink?" Damon asked as he came down the few small steps into the parlor.

"We should wait until Klaus is dead." Was stefans only reply.

"Why are you so extra broody? Didn't you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts." Damon spoke smugly as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"You still think she' gonna screw this up, don't you?" Stefan replied as he turned around to face his brother.

"Think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything we say." Jess spoke as she joined the brothers. Each of them giving her their own undivided attention.

"Is it because of your little sleepover?" Stefan questioned her coldly.

"It's not my fault people are deciding to get jealous." Jess retorted with a sigh.

"Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100% your fault." He spoke to Jess with an angry glare and she scoffed.

"Whatever." Jess scowled and Damon stepped towards his brother.

"Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep her off her feet." Damon commented smugly.

"Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you too." Stefan added and Damon gave an amused look.

"Fine. Not that I want her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan." Damon warned and turned to look at Jess. "that goes for you too." He said pointedly.

"Wait, what?" She asked in astonishment.

"Can't afford for you to get your powers in the mix. Last thing we need is for your powers to mess around with you." He said pointedly and Jess gave an icy glare before picking up an affectionate Ian creeping around her feet.

"Oh, bite me, Damon." She glared and walked away with a hissing Ian.

Damon spoke to himself this time, "Since what has the cat taken sides?"

"Since he's my cat!" Jess yelled back.

"I might take you up on the biting offer!" He replied just as loud as she disappeared out the front door.

"Elijah, I should probably go home. Damon will get antsy..." Jess started as she stood with Elijah in the woods of Mystic Falls.

"I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned 's not in your nature to be deceitful, and yet when I asked you about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." once Elijah had finished talking Jess frowned deeply.

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Jess recalled sternly, her stance becoming firm as she eyed him carefully.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me, then it falters back to normal. You lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now. Tell me the truth." he demanded and Jess sighed.

"We were told, that whatever was gonna be in that coffin was gonna kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother We didn't know what to think." Jess shrugged calmly.

"Since her return, she said she only wants this family whole again." Elijah informed and Jess nodded understanding.

"When she asked to see me, I thought that maybe she could help, that she would find a way to kill Klaus. but Elijah, It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." Jess explained sympathetically.

"Tell me Jessika, she wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" He questioned and Jess shook her head.

"No, she wants to undo the evil she created. Just so happens none of you will be here for the outcome." She responded and looked down at her feet before facing Elijah's sad eyes once more, "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help.

"You know, one thing I've learned in my time on this earth Be careful what you wish for." With those words, Elijah stomped on the ground, effectively making it collapse before he grabbed Jess by the waist, pulling her down to the bottom.

"Elijah!" Jess screamed with frustration as she found herself alone in the dark.

Jess decided to follow the ways of the underground tunnel, finally finding an opening,

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah asked as she appeared before Jess.

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" Jess sighed with relief.

"Not much, unless you try to run in which case, I get to kill you." Was Rebekah's only reply along with a smug smile lurking across her face.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah greeted just as Stefan walked through the door, seeing Damon standing with a cold glare.

"He has Jess."

"Actually she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister's just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Jessika's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah informed and damon maintained his cold stare,

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

"Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." Elijah replied with a sigh,

"So what are we supposed to do?"Stefan spoke up, taking the first step towards Elijah.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken." The explanation was clear.

"Broken?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, he means-" Damon drew two fingers along his neck in the action of beheading.

"You want us to kill them." Stefan concluded.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I've absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you." Elijah stood tall, "In any case, you have until 6 minutes after 9:00 to find them." He shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how super-specific of you." Damon commented and Elijah suddenly became angry.

"By 9:07, the moon'll be full. My mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Jessika. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." He warned clearly before making his way out of the old building.

"All right, love. Now look into the camera." Rebekah demanded playfully.

Jess sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Didn't know you were so kinky Rebekah. Maybe I should keep that in mind for our next time." Jess replied smugly and Rebekah scoffed.

"These, are to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?" Rebekah demanded and Jess shook her head.

"Go ahead, kill me. Guess you're pretty pissed due to the fact I bedded you knowing it was probably going to be the last chance you got." Jess shrugged and Rebekah dropped her arm with a bored expression.

"You know, I don't know what I want more To find out we're saved, or to find out it's all right to kill you."

"This isn't my fault Rebekah. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. and come to think of it, at one point, so did you." Jess replied. "I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you."

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chitchat with a girl who stabbed me in the back?" the original asked and Jess smirked.

"Why? Do you have other plans?" Jess asked cunningly.

"Of course not. But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off." Rebekah threatened and watched as ess sat on a nearby rock with a miserable look.

Jess ran relentlessly through the underground of Mystic Falls as Rebekah tormented her effectively. Just as Jess made it to where the coffin that Esther once lay in, Rebekah grabbed her from behind. Jess flicked her head back, pushing forward and falling through a barrier of unknown force.

"You little bitch." Rebekah scolded and made for Jess, but something amazing blocked the way. "what is this?" Rebekah growled, noticing she wasn't getting to Jess any time soon.

"Sorry, no vampire allowed." Jess replied before waving a hand, sending Rebekah flying backwards.

With a flashlight in hand, Jess bordered the opening of the small tomb, looking out into the dark. She jumped when Rebekah appeared,

"Let's pick it up where we left off shall we?" The blonde original asked.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked tentatively.

"Thought I'd shake things up a bit." Rebekah shrugged.

"Are you insane?" Jess squealed as she noticed the gas being shaken into the small tomb with her. It wasn't long before the gasoline was being poured onto Jess too.

"I prefer spontaneous. That's probably why Damon likes me so much." Rebekah threw the gasoline bottle to at Jess, who ducked on time, the gass splattering along the walls.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Jess watched as Rebekah stroke up a match. "You're gonna come outside," she threw the match effectively on to the ground next to Jess, making Jess shift away. "or you're gonna stay in there and burn. The next match is landing on you." Rebekah was once again throwing her threats.

"So, Jess, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" she asked with the phone up once again, recording the happenings.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one whose mother is trying to kill you." Jess spat back evily.

"You should be very careful what you say to me."

"You're still wearing her necklace." Jess commented and rebekah looked down to her chest,

"Do you want it? Is that your last request? Here. It's all yours." Ripping the silver from her neck, she threw it to the ground at Jess' feet.

"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She just doesn't have another choice." Jess spoke sympathetically.

"Spare me your pity, Jessika, We're not girlfriends. You want me to prove it?" Striking another match, Rebekah spoke angrily, "Say the word."

"You won't do It. Want to know how I know? It's because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow, and if that's the case, and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it." Jess surged forward, cunning and sly.

"And isn't that what you want, revenge. Because I I pretended to like you? Because I slept with you then threw you away? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings." Jess spoke knowingly.

"We both know that I'm right. And I'm sorry I kinda used you." Jess sighed regretfully and stepped forward. "at least we both got some fun out of it." Jess lightened the mood and Rebekah fought back a smile.

"You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem." Rebekah spoke as she looked down at her chiming phone.

"How did they do that?" Jess asked curiously.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire. Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line, and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go." Jess watche din complete silence as Rebekah walked away calmly.

"Is she safe?" Stefan asked Damon as Stefan lurked in his brother's bedroom.

"Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go." Damon nodded and came into his bedroom where Stefan stood.

"Good." Stefan replied with a curt nod.

"All's right in the world again." Damon agreed as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"I lost that coin toss, Damon. Should have been me who turned Abby. Why'd you do it?" stefan asked his older brother and damon rolled his eyes with fustration.

"Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. Hanging by threads, Stefan, barely over your last ripper binge, and all you want is to be the old Stefan again." Damon expressed and Stefan shook his head.

"That part of me is gone for good."

"Oh, yeah? How long has it been since you had a drop of human blood?"

"How'd you know?" Stefan kept his face unmoving as he questioned his brother.

"Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tells. Into the question. How long has it been since your last drink?" Damon pushed on his question before taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Since the night I threatened to drive Elena and Jess off the wickery bridge." Stefan confessed and Damon nodded.

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about. Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome."

"You keep on letting me off with this." Damon raised an eyebrow and Stefan sighed. "you know what I'm talking about." He added and Damon sighed.

"Because you're my baby brother. and I know that you're better at good guy and... well...It's for the best. Jess needs a bad guy." He shrugged and just as he did, Jess stormed into the room.

She walked straight up to Damon and punched him in the jaw. She instantly reclined and grasped her wrist in pain.

"You fuckig asshole! That was someones fucking life!" She yelled angrily before scowling at him and yelling, "At least act like that punch fucking her you because it hurt me!" Damon approached her but she put up her hand and stopped him.

"Stefan, could you leave us a sec?" Damon called out and Stefan removed himself before tears stung Jess' eyes.

"That was Bonnie's mother! Have you lost all humane feelings? Do you not feel guilty?!" She screamed at him and he sighed.

"Actually no! No I don't feel guilty for turning that shit excuse of a mother into a vampire! I was saving your fucking life Jess! You think that given the choice, id let her live?!" He yelled back loudly and Jess cringed before her eyes began to shed salty tears. "I'm sorry." He apologized, calming himself down.

"Well don't! Because this is just you right? This is just how you are. All the time." She finished and spun on her heel. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her close into his arms, not letting her go as she struggled.

"You are not leaving me again Jess." He spoke. "not again, I can't bear it. I can't. Please, I'm so sorry I'm sorry." He pleaded with her and she gave in struggling.

"So why do you do it?" She broke down in his arms, collapsing to the floor as Damon supported her in his lap.

"Because I love you. I don't even think I can call it love anymore, im obsessed." He admitted to her. "to you. To your smell, your personality. God! I just can't fucking get over how damn perfect you are all the time!" He spoke loudly in frustration. "You give me a reason. I would do anything, anything for you! If you asked me to kill I would. If you asked me to climb Everest, or even..." He began to think of words but they didn't come out.

"Anything?" Jess asked in a small voice and Damon looked down at her.

"Anything." He confirmed

"I can't stay here, in this house. Not no more. I want to move out." She spoke with grief.

"Ok. Ok. Just tell me where and we'll get a house. A small one, a big one, whatever you want." He said energetically and Jess put a hand to his chest.

"I still want us to be here, just... when I need time out, I need a place. somewhere I can get away." she spoke softly.

"So we'll get a house. Or an apartment? You can do it how you want, decorate it. I know how much you've been dying to do it up in here a little." he spoke surely and pulled her onto his lap as he took a seat on the bed.

"No Damon you're not listening to me." she sighed and stood to her feet. "Sometimes when we argue I just need time to process things and it's hard for me when you always pull me closer if I need space." she held her head for a second.

"I love you but when we argue, you always refuse to give me space."

"Are you telling me you're moving out?" He asked with grief and stood up. "because I know that we went fast and we moved in quickly and I told you I loved you so fast but I mean it. Everything." He added and put his hands on her arms as he looked into her eyes, just waiting for her to take it all back. To tell him she will stay.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't regret anything with you Damon. I just want somewhere I can go when it gets too much. I love you and that will never change." She expressed surely and Damon nodded his head solemnly.

"But I too much for you?" He asked and sat back down, his head in his hands.

"No! You're perfect! I wouldn't change what we have for the world and you know it!" She spoke loudly and kneeled in front of him to stroke his face. He caught her wrist,

"Marry me. Please. Please jess. I need this, I need to know you wont leave me. I shouldve done it sooner, I know but I..." she sat in shock as he stood to his feet with determination, he paced the length of the room.

"Damon..." She frowned.

"Just... hear me out. I know this sounds crazy right now but..."

She watched him closely. His large frame moving over to the huge fireplace that adorned the huge bedroom. He crouched down, pulling up the floorboard in front of it. He sat there for awhile. Jess waited in anticipation, but nothing was able to brace her.


	76. Begging

**Before you read this chapter you guys, I want you to listen tot he song Youth by daughter whilst reading this chapter. it was what i was listening to while i was writing this chapter. This chapter is an important part of the fanfic and I'm sure you guys will love it. Enjoy! I will plead and beg for you to leave me a review! Please read the A/N once finished! oxox**

* * *

I expected this time to come. Maybe in a few more years. When things calmed down around here. But in the middle of it all, he is stood, right now, with a box, a small box, as he makes his way to me. Sitting on this bed is the hardest thing I've ever done.

'Marry me', he said. It's not that easy. But I want to.

This man, him. He's like no other person In this world. Not just because he is a vampire but also because he is extraordinary. It's hard being with someone like Damon. He is complicated, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

I feel like he's been walking for hours towards me. His strong and large hands now looking even bigger with the tiny box clasped between his strong fingers.

"You remember that once, we were dancing to a song. You sang it to me. 'will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful'. Those were the lyrics. Never in my life did I think it humanly possible to be in love like this. Ever. And to someone as amazing as you. I want to spend this ridiculously immortal life with you. Even though you're human right now, if you decide to never turn back into a vampire, I will love you when you're old and sitting on a porch swing in... texas."

As he said texas I giggled.

"that is so cliché." I whispered and he nodded.

"I know." He sighed, "this is fucking ridiculous." He spoke impatiently. "just fucking marry me." He said deflated and just then, I noticed how tired he looked, worried, scared.

"I'm not saying I deserve you. But I will never be able to live without you." He spoke sadly and I stood to my feet. I leaned up on my toes and I tried the best I could to smooth his raven hair off his face. It's hard when you're 5 foot 3 and your boyfriend is 5 foot 9.

"I love you. You have me. Wrapped around your little finger Damon. I'd do anything for you." I took the box from his hands and set it aside. He watched me with anticipation. "I will marry you. I don't need a ring. I don't need anything. I just need you." I spoke to him as I caressed his jaw. His hand caught mine and I smiled lovingly.

He reached around me and picked the ring box back up. His arm around my waist as he kissed my neck. I let my head fall back as his lips traveled downwards until he was neeling in front of me. As soon as his soft kissed stopped, I opened my eyes.

He peeled open the box and I immediately began to cry. My eyes becoming et as he held my hand.

"Jessika Gilbert." He took a breath with a smile. "the most amazing woman In my life, beautiful, passionate, unruly, unpredictable woman, I'm not on my knees out of tradition, I'm on my knees because I'm begging you for the honour of having you to spend the rest of my life with. No matter how long it is. Marry me?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Try and stop me." I breathed and he grinned. I looked down and for the first time ever, I actually saw the ring.

Silver. The intricate designs lacing around the band and falling into place as it held the most beautifully encrusted sapphire. Large and pure. little diamonds surrounded the undeniably rich gem.

"oh my god damon." I breathed. He slipped it on to my finger and before I even had a chance too process anything, his mouth was on mine, consuming.

Soon he sped us onto the bed and I breathed in deeply before I pushed him downed and beneath me.

"Let me love you." I breathed in a pant. Once we were naked, I sat on his chest, kissing and nibbling the perfection beneath me.

I slowly descended on his large erection, taking in a deep breath as he filled and stretched me, I focused on our pleasures as he gripped my large curvy hips as held me close and tight.

My entire back arched like a cat and my breasts pushed forward, yearning to be touched. I moaned when his warm hands cupped my breasts perfectly and I moved with satisfaction.

As I began to move my hips, the pleasure built and built inside, almost becoming unbearable. I leaned down, my mouth connecting with his as we pushed onto the next level of us. Of Jessie and Damon.

* * *

**So, thing is, I want to give my readers more control in this story. I want you to comment or dm on what you would like to see in this story next. feel free to throw ideas at me like cannon balls and I will do what I can to make it happen. I will also give credit for any ideas used of course. **


	77. 1912

Last night was the best time of my life. By far. Easy. I don't think we've ever had such amazing sex. Oh! And the ring! More than enough.

But I am so tired. I barely got any sleep and Damon weighs a tone when he is sleeping. I moved my leg slightly, as much as I could anyway, and he pulled me closer, his leg over mine becoming heavier and more demanding.

He finally shifted his weight off me as he began to wake. "Mrs Salvatore." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet I'm not." I responded and he kissed my nose.

"Soon." He added and I giggled when he nibbled my ear. My hands moved round to his back as he mounted me, the hard muscles in his back moving deliciously beneath my fingers as he moved lower with his kisses.

I moaned when his tongue flicked my most sensitive part and than trailed back up between y breats. His smirked at me before plunging his tongue into my mouth.

"You taste so good." He groaned and his erection pressed against my stomach, making me arch up in desire. His nose skimmed over my jaw as he took in a large breath of my scent, making me shiver.

"Jessika Anne Salvatore." He whispered to me and I smiled. "has a nice ring to it." He added before attacking my neck with his lips.

"Damon, please." I breathed and wiggled my hips.

"I know." He breathed before the head of his large dick pressed into me, making me cry out.

"Fuck." I breathed as my nails clawed into his back. "bite me." I groaned breathlessly. As soon as his teeth sunk into my flushed skin, he began to move his hips in delicious circles.

I gasped when he grabbed my hair, pulling me up to straddle him and we moved together, our hips grinding and my brests pressed into his chest as we moved.

"I fucking love you." He spoke when he retracted his teeth and I pulled him into a desperate kiss, tasting the iron on my tongue with his.

His fingers dug into my hips as he pounded into me without a care, making me ache and sore but the pleasure was too intense to care. When he pushed me back down into the mattress I sighed looking at him naked in front of me. Best view ever.

He grinned devilishly before flipping me over onto my stomach and pulling at my hips. I screamed as his large hand crashed down onto my delicate backside. I panted as I pleaded. I groaned as his hand came down on me another 5 times, each separated by delicious rubs to calm the reddening burns. With my backside arched upward, I was exposed completely to his eyes, and I couldn't be more turned on.

"Fuck." He breathed before I screamed again, his tongue plunging into me as he licked and suckled on my clit. The sensations became unbearable as I came 4 times with body shattering orgasms.

"Stop." I breathed heavily and his torture paused. "Break. I need a break." I collapsed onto the bed and sighed with relief when he began to kiss along my spine.

"Too much?" He asked and I hummed. He moved my arms slowly so they were raised above my head. I felt him shift out of the room but it wasn't long before he was back, straddling the backs of my thighs as I regained my energy.

I moaned when a cold liquid fell in small squiggles on my back and he began to rub in the soothing lotion all over my exhausted body.

I groaned happily as I sunk into the soft mattress. Before I knew it I was tasting a familiar iron-copper taste. I hummed in question.

"You're still bleeding." He whispered and kissed my neck before licking the remaining blood from my neck.

I smirked when I felt his hands beginning to massage my ass. I turned onto my back and held open my arms to him. He grinned at me and lowered himself between my legs, his large and rigid cock sliding into my like silk, making me moan loud.

"I love you so ficking Mrs Salvatore." He groaned and I giggled.

"Not-"

"Soon" he snapped before crushing my mouth with his own, pounding into me mercilessly.

* * *

"Liz? I was preoccupied..." He groaned into the phone and I watched lazily and quietly from my end of the bathtub. "What?!... How?...I'll be right down." He sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked with a frown as he looked at me with annoyance.

"They have Ric in custody." He sighed and I frowned watching his frustration. I held my arms out to him and he pulled me over onto his lap, resting his forehead upon mine. He linked our hands and smiled, rubbing his thumb over the thickly surrounded sapphire.

"Let's elope." He offered and I chuckled.

"No." I responded tightly.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because there is no rush Damon. Slow down. I will meet you at the station" I placed a hand to his strong chest before leaning up and kissing him. He sighed unhappily before taking my hand and kissing my ring finger as the large cluster of diamonds and sapphire rested there elegantly.

With a kiss of my finger he left and I knew that this was going to be a hard and demanding day.

* * *

"I spoke to Bonnie." Elena informed me and I stopped at the red light.

"Did she mention..."

"No, Jess she knows it's not your fault. Her mom is going through with the transition." When Elena informed me of this, I frowned deeply. "Caroline's helping her through it."

I nodded before getting the engine going again.

"Um, Jess?" I sighed and glanced her way. "what is that." She glared at my finger and I took a deep intake of air.

"Promise ring." I avoided the conversation. Telling my sister that I've agreed to marry my murderous boyfriend isn't exactly what I want to be doing right now.

As we walked through the doors of the police station I smiled lightly at Damon.

"Ric's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it." He informed and I sighed.

"But you're not going to, are you?" Elena asked in shock horror and I turned, giving her an unpleased look.

"Seems just as good a plan as any." He shrugged. Good boy Damon.

"Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something." she pressured and I frowned.

"Elena-"

"Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat or maybe her know, I could chew it up in little, tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels." as he stated making a nibbling sound I giggled, unable to hold it back.

"Stop it, Jess. Damon this isn't a joke." She said sternly.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" He smirked triumphantly.

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie." she growled and i watched them converse.

"I know. You're right. Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?" I hit his arm for the inconsiderate remark but it did no damage.

"Ok, now you're just being mean." Elena turned on her heel but Damon's next words grasped her attention.

"I'm mean. You hate me. The earth is back on its axis."

"You know what? If you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone." she remarked slyly.

"Funny to say something like that to someon who got engaged lastnight." I paused at Damon's words.

"What?" Elena spoke softly.

"You heard. Looks like were going to be in laws." He smiled smugly, pulling me closer.

I watched her face drop as she looked to my hand.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I feel like she's mocking me. Her perfect life, her perfect relationship, her perfect looks and hair. She has everything I want and its hurts.

I'm happy for her but so jealous. I want it, I want what she has.

I love Stefan because he loves me too much to turn me but I want the love that Jess and Damon have. I want to be loved so much that he can't live without me. Even if I do want to grow old I want the consuming passionate love.

I looked at the glowing diamonds and sparkling sapphire on my little sisters finger and I fought the tears. Its selfish, selfish love and I want it.

I walked away. It's all I could do.

* * *

**Jess' POV:**

"I should go talk to her." I sighed and Damon frowned deeply at me.

"Why should you. Let's just go home, try figure out who's on the killing spree of the town." I nodded silently and he took my hand.

"I'll meet you back at the house." I informed before kissing him lightly on the arm and running down the steps to my car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

It confused me that Jess didn't tell Elena about our latest news. Never in my life did I think I'd get engaged willingly. But this is the woman of my dreams. And no one can take that away from me.

"You're bored. Your best friend's in jail, and you don't have anything better to do with yourself." Stefan spoke knowingly and I shrugged.

"Well, there's that. And I was hoping you could help me solve a murder." with that I walked out of his room, taking the 1912 journal with me.

Just as Jess walked through the door I grabbed her hand, making her spin and walk back out the house with me. Stefan is coming with us. I can hear his footsteps close behind.

"And were leaving." She commented and I kissed her temple.

* * *

As we walked into the grill I caught eye of Rebekah looking at Jess in a very interesting way. I ignored it. Jess is mine I have nothing to worry about.

That's what I keep telling myself.

"Come on. Knock it off." I said exasperated due to Stefan's excessive ring tapping.

"You need to calm down Stefan." Jes touched his arm lightly and my entire stance became tight and tense.

"You know, quitting blood cold Turkey after a ripper binge, probably not the best approach. Every time you play that all-or-nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies, so I'm thinking now's a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit." I commented tightly as he poured himself more bourbon.

"They were all on the founders council, Damon. That's what they have in common." he noticed and I shrugged.

"But why them, huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you gotta slaughter council members, go a-list. At least in 1912, they killed a Salvatore." I poured myself a drink before having it disappear from my hands into a pair of delicate small ones. I watched the glass make its way up to her red mouth and mine began to water.

"Which Salvatore would that be?" I rolled my eyes. She decided to invite herself and took a seat next to Stefan.

"So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?"

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the civil war. She had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." I shrugged taking a sip of my bourbon.

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" I saw Jess straighten at the question.

"You're full of a lot of questions blondie." she said interested and Rebekah gave her a smile with a shrug.

"I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here, after all." was her excuse. Time for some fun teasing,

"You know, you don't have to disguise your true motives. Blondie bex. If you want more sex, just ask for it." I shrugged and Jess chuckled beside me.

Stefan gave a groan and moved out the way of the conversation immediately.

"Not enough liquor in the world." She countered and Jess scoffed.

"Oh, come on. It was too good for you to be this hostile." I added.

"Way too good." Jess countered and winked at Rebekah who took a breath in.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother. He's jonesing for some o-positive." I informed and Stefan leaned in next to me,

"I'm not jonesing." he defended and took a seat next to me.

"So they ever catch the killer?" rebekahscooted closer up the bar, knocking her knee with Jess'

"Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires." I countered and Jess frowned.

"Maybe it was a vampire." Rebekah interjected but it only got Stefan agreeing.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan spoke to me with suspicion and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind, too, brother." I then shrugged, my mind clicking, "But these murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then." I informed knowledgeably.

"Well, there was one other vampire. Remember sage?"

"Oh, right. Sage." I remember sage too well. She was good but not as good as my little fiance.

"Speaking of great sex. Oof." I took a drink and Jess hit me over the head, the bourbon effectively spilling over my lap. "you know you're the best." I scoffed and leaned in to kiss her but she side cheeked me.

"I'm going to remind you of our current relationship status." She growled and narrowed her eyes at me before kissing my neck in a sultry way. And there's my boner.

"I knew a sage once. Trashy little thing." Rebekah decided to get her input. Not that it wasn't accurate.

I cleared my throat and got back on topic.

"You really think it was sage who was killing all those founders back then?" I asked my brother who looked like he was about to reveal something important. As usual.

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it."

And there's his something important. Know it all.

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to make this town." I rolled my eyes and took the bourbon from Rebekah.

"Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half, but it's boys night, and you weren't invited." I told her sternly grabbing mine, Jess' and stefans glass. "Come on." I held onto Jess' arm and pulled her along with me.

"oo! Darts!" Jess grinned and then it was her leading me.

"So Let's just say sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell." I informed as I began throwing darts around the board.

"She's a woman. There's no way she could stab 3 grown men." Stefan sighed and Jess cleared her throat.

"That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man with the right motivation. come at me Stefan, I'll show you a great time." she smirked and i slapped her ass, making her jump and Yelp.

"You won't be showing him anything." I growled out. As I threw my next dart, Rebekah caught it swiftly before handing it back to me.

"You just, uh, don't give up, do you?" Stefan groaned out and Rebekah looked over at him.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"He's on a master cleanse, trying to be a better man and all." I spoke before going and grabbing the bourbon.

"Yeah, you were a lot more fun in the twenties." i knocked Rebekah's arm and she glared at me.

"You'll rile him up. He's testy when he's being self-righteous." I told her and Stefan was quick to jump,

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore." He scolded me and I nodded,

"Oh, ok. Fair enough. My mistake. You used to be self-righteous." I corrected my self as I pulled out the journal of 1912 and began to read,

"'Dear diary, Damon has lost his way. Though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his.'"

"Ouch." Rebekah snatched the book from my hands,

"'His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and bile.' Oof! Judgey." she closed up the book and walked back over to Stefan.

"Oh, this is fun." Stefan spoke idly.

"You know, if I'm being honest. You don't seem like much fun either, Damon." she handed me back the book and i snatched it off her.

"I wasn't. Woman pregnant with my child was stuck in a tomb. She wasn't getting out for 100 years. I wasn't having any fun at all." I spoke sadly and looked at Jess who was looking down at her ring finger.

"That sounded like sage, all right." Rebekah spoke as I finished my story of how i came to know sage.

"How did you know her?" Jess asked, stepping forward.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn over 900 years ago." Rebekah informed and I scoffed.

"What? Creepy, suicidal guy? You're doing it again." i called out to Stefan as he began to tap his ring uncontrollably. he shot up and pulled his jacket off the chair.

"Alright, you know what? I need to, uh I got to get out of here." she spoke with irritation.

I watched him become more agitated by the second.

"Sure." I sped over to him, gripping the collar of his jacket, "First admit you're jonesing. admit it." I growled.

"Ok, fine. I'm freaking out." He said in a quiet growl. "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff. Why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous, too." I responded and Jess' hand pried my hands ff him.

"knock it off Damon. Stefan leave." She ordered and he did just that.

"Come on." I sighed and held onto Jess' hand, Rebekah stringing along behind.

"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Here come rebekahs questions.

"Ah, he has an eternally guilty conscience." I shrugged and Jess rolled her eyes at me.

Funny. When I knew him in the twenties, he didn't have any conscience at 's one of the things I liked most about him. He can't possibly think he can survive without feeding." We stopped in our tracks and I smirked at her.

"Oh, on the contrary. He's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother." I then signed heavily as I watched him walkng into a deep dark alleyway.

"Think I'm gonna need some help with this one." I added.

"What can I do?" she asked and I caught sight of a blonde not too far from Stefan,

I sped over to her. "Hello."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

He is such a cocky asshole tonight. and I know exactly what he's up to. He sped over to a blonde curly haired woman and I groaned.

"Shit." I sighed and made my way over t them as he jammed his fangs into her neck.

"Damon!" I yelled angrily and Stefan sped over to him also, pushing the woman from Damon's hands and into Rebekah's.

"Stop. Stop it." he yelled helplessly,

"Sorry, brother. It's dinnertime. Have a bite." Damon offered and I felt my blood boil.

"Damon." I warned but he didn't listen.

"What are you doing?" Stefan groaned and my heart ached for him,

"Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold-Turkey thing. You never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back."

"No." he spat back. tonight is turning into a nightmare.

"Feed Or I'll let rebekah have her way with her. You know she'll kill her."

"Oh, I will."

"Shut your mouth." I growled at her and she scoffed.

"Then her blood'll be on your you can just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent life slaughtered. Save her. Go on. Have a bite." he continued to torment his little brother an piss me off each time,

"I snatched. You eat. I erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you when it's over." he offered.

Oh Damon, how kind you are.

"Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me." Was his only response and I stepped forward as he pushed Damon away, his eyes locked on the bloody neck the entire time.

"'Cause you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it." he said but part of me knew it was to torture Stefan.

"This is rubbish." Rebekah said before going to bare her fangs deep into the skin. Stefan took over, the woman in his arms as he got closer to her neck then he finally sunk his fangs in.

"That's it, Stefan." He encouraged.

"You're such an asshole." I growled at Damon.

"I got it from here." He waved off Rebekah and she held her arms out in protest.

"Night's just getting started."

"Scram. No one likes a lurker." He added and she left before calling him an ass.

"All right, that's enough. Come on. You're gonna bleed her dry." But Stefan wouldn't let up, "You're gonna drain her. Come on." He pushed Stefan Off the woman, catching her effectively. When e made way to go back in for the kill Damon shoved him back again.

"I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger, or you wanna fight me?" he spat and Stefan backed off. "Jess go get in the car. I'll meet you there.

"No fucking way. I replied with a scoff as he healed the woman.

"Jess, leave! he's not stable." he added.

"Then you should have thought of that before hand." I spat and he looked down in shame.

"What are you doing?" Shit, that would be Elena.

"Stefan. What are you three doing?" She asked with hurt and Damon stepped forward.

Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be." He stated and I frowned.

"Elena, let's just go. Elena!" Matt pulled her away and i watched her give me a scowl before she left. why didn't I stop this?

"So, That's gonna take a little time." I shook my head at Damon as Stefan shoved past him, "Stefan. Wait. Hey. Stefan, wait." He ignored him like he should have in the first place.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I'm trying to help him." He spoke and I got angrier.

"He didn't need help! He was handling it, I removed himself from the grill and that's the first step! You're ruining him!" I screamed at him as I slapped his face and he sighed.

"I was only trying to help." He said softly and I shook my head at him.

"Then stop trying because you're making it worse." I scolded and the look of disappointment in his eyes killed me. "I agreed to marry you because I love you. And now you need to prove to me that you can make things right with Stefan." I placed hand on his jaw and he nodded.

I leaned up and let him kiss me delicately.

"I love you." He breathed and I smiled lightly against his lips.

"I love you too, now go show your brother that you love him." I ordered and pulled away, my hand sliding down his chest before they met my sides. He nodded and kissed my head before leaving like he was never here.

I looked down at the womans body and sighed. I guess ill try getting her back in her car. By myself.

* * *

As I walked through the door of our home I smiled. Damon brought down the piano from the attic. I grinned and ran over to it, throwing my bags down before I began to play the sounds of fur Elise.

I turned around when I heard footsteps and my smile dropped seeing Damon and Stefan with grim faces.

"What?" I asked with concern.

"Alaric's gone insane." Damon sighed and I had no words left.


	78. The M word

"Well let's go visit him!" Jess made a move to the front door but Damon sped infant of her, blocking her way out.

"Are you crazy? He stabbed himself in the stomach and probably killed the doctors ex. You're not going near him until he's stable." he demanded and I scoffed in his smug face.

"I am going to see Alaric. now. he needs support Damon!" I responded with annoyance before noticing Stefan had left us to fight. And that's how I know this is going to get ugly.

"Jess, this is me! You really think I'm going to put you in harms way?! Let's just go to bed and you can see him when he's stable." he suggested and took my wrist in his hand but I snatched away from him.

"No, I want to see him now Damon." I growled and he shook his head.

"Why is it so important?" he yelled back in frustration. "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"No, you're being possessive! And Alaric has always been there for us, for me! He needs his friends right now Damon!"

"So, Elena and Dr Fell are with him! and quite frankly I don't want to argue with you over Ric!" he blared and I scowled at him.

"Go fuck yourself Damon!" I yelled before turning on my heel and going upstairs. I give up with that man.

I go into our bathroom and remove my makeup to see his reflection in the mirror.

I give him a cold look before moving past him, avoiding any skin contact because I know that if feel him then I'll forgive him. I'm done forgiving all the time.

"So now you're not talking? Real mature Jess." he growled in frustration as his arms flung open.

I grab Ian from my pillow where he sleeps and he mewed in protest but soon quietened down when I fussed him. I stormed out of the room and down the hall. To the room always sleep in when were fighting.

"Again?! You're going to that room again? Damn it Jess!" he yelled after me and I slammed the door behind me only for it to be swung open again by Damon. I set Ian down on the freshly made bed.

"Yes again. Notice it's everytime you fuck up?" I retorted but when he flung me over his shoulder I began to shake with rage.

"Not this time. I've done fuck all wrong Jess!" he answered back as I punched his back, kicking out as he walked back to our bedroom.

"Damon let me go!" I yelled and he stilled my legs by trading them against his stomach.

"No, this time you're learning that you can't keep running away everytime we argue." he spoke calmly and smugly, pissing me off even more.

"I don't want to sleep with you tonight!"

"Tough shit Jess." he thumped me down on the mattress. "Because you are." he replied and started to strip. I sat like a spoilt child as he undressed and I diverted my eyes from his mesmerizing body.

Out of nowhere, I got the feeling I just peed. My face going bright red. I sat, embraced,shameful.

"Damon?" I said quietly and he turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and frowned.

"I think... I think I just peed myself." I replied but then I got a twinge in my stomach. "Oof." I frowned before the curdling, striking pain hit my abdomen, making me cry out. Damon suddenly kneeling between my legs his eyes laced with concern.

I looked down to notice a pool of blood between my legs and Damon picked me up, speeding in to the bathroom where he placed me on the counter.

"Jess? what's happening?" he asked, panic stricken as he fumbles with getting my jeans off. I cry out again in pain.

"I don't know." I screeched as tear fall recklessly down my cheeks as I clung to my stomach in pain.

"Ok baby, I got you." he cooed as he pulled my jeans off and cradled me closer. "Is it your period?" he asked and stroked my hair from my face as I buried my head in his chest, my hands fisted in his shirt.

I shook my head.

"Hospital. Something's not right. please Damon. I need a doctor." I pleaded as the blood continued to flow from me.

What the fuck is going on?!

"What's going on?" I look up to see Stefan Wide eyed in the doorway of our bathroom.

"Stay here," Damon ordered to Stefan as he picked my up in his arms cradling me against his body as I bury my face in his neck.

"Damon, what's wrong?" he asked with urgency and Damon shook his head.

"I have no idea, she wants a doctor." he replied as he grabbed a cotton blanket and covered the lower half of my body in his arms.

before I knew it, Damon had sped us to the hospital, compelling his way through the forms and waiting areas. As I bled all over him in a consulting room he continued to whisper in my ear, telling me it was all ok.

When the doctor entered the room, the bleeding had stopped but I was left with the crippling abdominal and stomach pain.

"Miss Gilbert, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" I shook my head. "Ok, are you sexually active?" she asked and I nodded. "Any family history of cervical cancer?" she asked again but I shook my head and cringed at the pain.

"Can you describe the pain you're getting to me?" she questioned and I whimpered.

"It's like- a - a shooting pain." I hissed and Damon squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Ok, Miss Gilbert, I'm going to take a look at your uterus, is that ok?" I sniffled and nodded, holding onto Damon's hand for the dear life of me.

"Mr Salvatore, if you could go wait outside a moment please." she looked at him expectedly and I squeezed his hand again.

"You're fine with me being here, it's what Jess wants."

"You should stay, it's what Jess wants." she added robotic and that's the dead giveaway of compulsion.

As she removed my underwear for me she paused and gave a sympathetic look I gave her a quizzical look. she got some paper tissues and I felt her clean my opening before folding up my underwear and placing it on a metal tray.

"I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this." she sighed.

"What is it?" Damon demanded and she gave a sad look.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr Salvatore, you were pregnant. Jessie, you just suffered a miscarriage." she explained but I sat in shock, not fully taking in what she just said. Damon, however, threw various things to the ground in anger before compelling the poor doctor to leave calmly.

My mind continued to reel. I was pregnant. Eliza warned me. She warned me.

"I wasn't lying to Damon when I compelled him that I was pregnant…Hey, I'd be careful from now on if I were you."

Damon continued to kick and throw things before getting up in my face.

"Did you sleep with anyone other than me since we've been together?" he growled, I watched his pupils dilate and turn back. He compelled me,

"No." was my robotic answer. "How could you ask me that!" I screamed at him as sobs racked my body. "This was our baby! Eliza warned me! She warned me to be carefull!" I cried out and Damon pulled me into his strong arms.

His whole body tensed against me as I clung to him, crying into his tight embrace as he dropped his head on top of mine. I sobbed. I sobbed hard as it sank in even more each second that I was pregnant. I had a baby inside of me. Mine and Damon's. Ours.

I continued to cry. I cried for our baby, I cried for me, and I cried for Damon. And I couldn't stop.

The only words that escaped my mouth was what Eliza had spoken to me, "_odin so smert'yu , odin s zhizn'yu . ne zabyvayte, vy mozhete kak prinesti i prinyat' yego_."

"What- What is that Jess?" Damon asked with a sniffle and I sobbed harder. My man is crying.

"_One with death one with life. Never forget you can both bring and take it._" I repeated the words to him before I completely broke down.


	79. It pains me

I fucked Damon like there was no tomorrow, every night and every morning for the past 2 days after my miscarriage. I know what I'm trying to do. But I can't admit it yet.

I sat in his lap, rocking against him hard as he pumped in me. Driving me over a cliff into ecstasy. I buried my head in his neck as I come over again.

"Jess." he breathed into my skin and I moved my hair out the way and tilted my head.

"Bite me." I breathed back and he did exactly that as he rolled on top of me, fucking me hard and fast. I felt his fangs retract and moaned in protest.

"No, please, keep going." I cried out and jutted my hips upward.

"I've took to much already." he grunted out as he spurted his hot come inside of me, making me moan out his name.

"Fuck yes." he growled and attacked my neck with kisses and licks, turning me on even further. he raked his teeth across my collar bone teasingly and i cried out in frustration.

as he pulled out and fell beside me I climbed on top of him for another round but he grabbed my hips to stop me. I frowned before lifting up and touching myself to turn him on. When he moaned I grinned to myself.

"Jess." he warned, his cock standing proud and I moved to lick the head but he caught my wrists. "Stop." he spoke sternly but i pulled my hands back to myself before going for his cock.

"Come on." I smirked at him and wiggled my ass. "Don't you want me?" I asked innocently as I stoked him and he growled before swallowing and pulling my hands away and then pinned me beneath him.

"Jess. not like this. I know what you're doing god damn it." as he said this he sped across the room and threw the vase to the floor, smashing it to pieces with an angry howl.

"I lost it too! it was my baby too!" he yelled at me and I couldn't help the tears as they began to flow.

"And you thought it was a good idea to compel me when I found out I had just miscarried our baby?!" I screamed back and he ran a hand over his face.

"Can you blame me? vampires can't procreate, of course I was paranoid!"

"But you know me! you know how much I love you! I'm wearing your ring aren't I?!" I screamed as I stood from the bed. both of us naked and shaking with anger.

"I know and I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry!" he yelled and I sighed, wiping my tears. "I love you so much but I know what you're trying to do Jess! you want sex all the time and you're trying to get pregnant, but we can't. I don't even know how it happened before but something tells me it was a one time miracle." he said sadly and quickly wiped his eyes before they could spill.

I looked down at my feet. "I'm scared." sobbed and he rushed over to me, pulling me into his bare chest. "I t-th-ought t-that we could have-"

"I know." he kissed the top of my head as he petted me. "It's not the only time. if we did it once," I looked up at him. "Then we can do it again." I said hopefully nd he sighed.

"But not yet. We're not ready. We need to grieve." he said ally and moved the hair from my face.

I broke down. A body shattering meltdown as I cried. I cried so hard the my head hurt.

* * *

** Damon POV: **

It pains me. But it's something I had to do. I let my tears fall silently as I held my beautiful fiance. I sped her to sit on the bad as I held her close.

I moved the shimmering light blonde hair from her face and cupped her beautiful head to look at me with those pools of blue opal eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I love you more than anything else in this world but it breaks me to see you hurting like this." I spoke before doing what needed to be done.

"You were never pregnant. You didn't have a miscarriage and we will be fine. We're strong together." I compelled as my heart hammered in my chest and tears fell from my eyes.

"I wasn't fine Damon, were so strong together." she grinned at me. "You make me so happy." she caressed my cheek. if only compulsion had the same effect on vampires too.


	80. Break on throguh

"Ready to ditch this house of horrors?" Damon asked as he stood in the entrance where Elena and Alaric spoke of the Gilbert ring.

"Oof. You look terrible." Damon added as he layed his opal blues on Ric's tired form.

"Yeah. Let me let me check out of here." He nodded solmnly before leaving Elena and damon behind just as Jess walking into the room, crossing paths with Alaric, she placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about him. We'll take him out for chicken soup, we'll get him a Martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody." Damon assured to Elena and she scoffed in his face.

"What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?" she growled at demon and Jess frowned at her sister.

"Oh, right. I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan." Damon rolledhis eyes and let out a bored sigh.

"You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl! And you?" she looked at Jess with a disappointed glare. "You let him do this and didn't even try to stop them? What is wrong with you lately?" she yelled and stormed off.

Jess quickly ran to her side with an argument on the tip of her tongue,

"I didn't know that was how things were going to turn out, ok ,Elena?" She said angrily as they made it outside, Damon following closely behind.

"Also, I didn't let him do anything. If you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him." The sisters turned around to face Damon with an angry glare.

"You think this is helping your case?" Jess growled at him and he shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked sadly as she stared at him.

"Because we're vampires, Elena. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies." He stressed to the older Gilbert sister, emphasizing each manic word to her.

"Well, Stefan found a way around it before." Elena continued to push her point across but demon stood determined,

"Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control." He stated simply and Jess sighed.

"He was able to manage it when he was drinking my blood. Small amounts every single day." Elena noted and he gave a contradicting look.

"Ah, yes. Back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns. News flash Elena, hes changed! And so have you." Damon spoke to her with an underlining cause.

She knew what he meant. She knew he was stating the fact that she'd fallen in love with someone else, another vampire, another brother.

"I'm just saying, maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self control,"

"Oh, and congratulations on your engaement." With that she gave Damon one last longing look before looking to her young sister with an apolagetic expression.

"Let's just get Meredith and Alaric and get to the bridge." Jess sighed and turned bak towards the hospital.

* * *

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be." Damon commented to his fellow peers.

"Tell me again, why are we here?"

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon responded to rice's question and Meredith responded fast and sharp,

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?"

"Its Damon, of course he doesn't." Jess answered her and Meredith nodded knowingly.

"Alaric! I'm glad you're here." Carol Lockwood made her presence known as she walked over to the party of 4.

"Did you bring the sign?" Alaric gave a questioning look, leading for her to explain further, "The restored wickery bridge sign. The history department promised me you would have it today."

"No, I don't have the sign, actually. It slipped my mind. I've been Busy." he explained but Jess, Damon and Meredith knew the full extent to that reply.

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just, um, unveil it when the bridge is complete." when she finally left, Alaric turned to Meredith,

"Get me out of here."

"My pleasure."

"We're going to stick around for a bit." Damon informed as he took Jess' hand and she noticed the red head he was making eye contact with.

"Who is that?" Ric questioned with an intrigued look to the smiling woman.

"Blast from the past." He replied before pulling Jess' along with him.

"Damon Salvatore. My favorite student." she smirked as they made it to her.

"Sage, my best teacher." he responded and sage looked to Jess.

"Whos this gorgeous creature?" Sage questioned.

"My dearest fiance. Jess, this is sage. I met her back in 1912, where she taught me who and where to hunt." He smirked and sage nodded.

"im just supprised that a woman has actualy managed to tie you down. Now that's something I never thought I'd see."

"Well, he needed someone to match his crazy." Jess responded with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked quickly,

"I'm just passing through." She shrugggd as she scanned her surroundings thughtfully.

"Oh, come on. No one just passes through Mystic Falls." he replied knowingly.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jess closed her eyes for a seccond to calm her nerves due to the annoying blonde original's presence.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know, she used to beat men for sport." Damon said smugly but Rebekah took no notice.

"She always was quite common."

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise." Sage spoke with a strained smile.

"What are you doing here, Sage?"

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage responded, wanting to know where the love of her life is.

"Oh, Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell us where he was going." Rebekah shrugged and sage nodded.

"Oh. He probably went looking for me."

"Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that." Sage responded surely.

"Oh? Because he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." with her last words, Rebekah fiinally left.

"God, I had that ugly elitist original bitch." Jess laughed at Sage's description of the original.

"Join the club." Jess smirked.

"Finn?" Damon asked and pulled a pained face.

"Let's take a walk." She smiled and linked her arm with Jess', leading them through the forest.

"So, you're not a vampire," Sage pondered with a smug smile. "What are you? I doubt Damon would go for any old human."

"Well, I'm a gypsie and that has some... effect." Jess smiled.

"Finn? Really?" Damon asked again,

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever." She reminised before her face bacames and then angry once again,

"Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since." she stopped in the middle of the forest, turning to Damon and releasing Jess.

"Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends." she spoke with hope.

"Ah, not unless you count the hate sex." Jess shrugged. "One human between two vamps," Jess whistled, "Best night every." she spoke with a smirk.

"Good. Cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore." Sage noted and jess frowned.

"Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. I can't figure out what it is, though." Damon informed and he ave a pondering look.

"Why don't you get inside her head and find it?" Sage asked and Jess looked to Sage for more answers.

"Because it's impossible. She's too strong." Damn replied and sage shook her head.

"I bet Jess can get in there."

"Sage, she's an original. There's no way…" Jess reminded and Damon agreed,

"It's not going to happen." Damon agreed.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it, and I'll walk right in. That is, if you want my help." Sage shrugged at Damon and Jess gave him a pleading look.

"She can do it Damon, she is a gypsie after all." Damon winked at Jess once Sage had spoken her peace.

* * *

"Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Jess whispered into Rebekah's ear as she approached the blonde original.

"We're talking now, are we? Because you were quite rude the other day. Using me to help you with Stefan, and then shooing me away like a stray dog."

"That was damon,not me." Jess protested.

"Ah, and that was brother business. You can't hold that against me. Besides, I really did appreciate your help. Even if I didn't show it." Damon commented and Rebekah scoffed.

"You were mean."

"You like mean." Damon replied to her and she refused to admit it,

"No. I don't."

"No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?" Jess questioned as she got closer,

"Maybe a little."

"See? Mean." Damon implied. "Can Jess and I interest you in a drink back at the house?"

"Not a chance in hell." Shescoffed back ate damon and he backed away, his hand up iin defeat.

"You know what they say, two's company. Three is a party." He added but when she didn't reply, Jess leaned forward and twirled a strand rebekahs hair.

"OK. Enjoy the rest of your day." Jess sighed and winked at her before taking Damon's hand and pulling him along with her.

* * *

"Remember this song?" Sage and I sat either side of a compelled human, listening to the old tunes of a piano song.

"All right, miss master seductress, where's our victim?" Damon retorted and sage rolled her eyes and smirked at me.

"Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, your little get together is too tempting to resist." Sage assured and took a bite from the rist of our sweet human man.

"Finn's gone, you know." Damon shed light on the elephant in the room and sage shook her head.

"I choose to believe otherwise." As they continued to talk I took over the piano, following his earlier notes as I lisened to the conversation.

"He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call. He's gone." Damon said, drinking a glass of bourbon, making his way to stand behind me.

"You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone, too."

"Yes, he was. And then I found someone I loved eben more," I felt his hand come to place on my shoulder as I played the soft tune. "Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can. And take it from me, it's the best thing youll ever do." He commented before kissing the top of my head.

I looked up when the door bell chimed.

"The sweet chime of desperation." Sage commented before speeding away into a designated guest room in the large house.

I happily stayed in my seat as Damon answered the door,

"I stole it from Nik who stole it from a queen. I'm not sure which one." She walked straight in and looked to me,

"Well, this is depressing. What happened to the party?" I stood up as she spoke and sauntered my way over to her,

"It just arrived." I said seductively and pulled her in for a long kiss, winking at Damon over her shoulder. He smirked and sped behind her, his hands going to her waist as I leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

I lay between Damon's legs with Rebekah's hand unconsciously cupping my breast.

"lets see what I can get." I spoke in an inaudible whisper and placed my index at her temple, Damon watching me closely.

My eyes flashed open after I smirked with my new found discovery. I put a finger to his lips and moved from his embrace into the bathroom.

My long blonde hair skimming past my naked ass as I walked over into the shower. As I turned it on and tuned around Damon was in front of me with eggar eyes scanning the full length of my body.

"I know what she's go going on." I whispered before pulling him into a steaming kiss, showing him my new found discoveries.

He looked to me with satisfaction. "God, you're brilliant." He growled before lifting me into his arms, his lips attacking my neck as my legs snaked around his waist.

My wetness rubbing against his hard erection, making me moan deeply.

* * *

"Milling records. Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber." Damon informed me as we stood downstairs in nothing but a towel each.

"That's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The letters will tell me where it was shipped. The business archives should be around here somewhere." He informed and I nodded, eggar to learn more about his past.

"Get upstairs. Make sure you keep her distracted. I'll be up soon." He commented as he pulled me into another kiss and I nodded in agreement, making my way back to Rebekah. Maybe we could have our own fun.

Just as Rebekah had kissed me sage pushed me away.

I hit my head on the floor and when I woke up, they were gone and Damon had woken me up, a mouth full of his blood and he was gone too. I decided to sleep it all off, and that's exactly what I did.

In the morning after I had awoken, Damon filled me and Stefan in with the news, we got ourselves a weapon…


End file.
